No Reservations
by TheReddQueen
Summary: She ran one of the most award winning restaurants in the world. People lined up for miles waiting on the list to have a taste of her sultry dishes. After having had a few snags in life, she starts to see the light. Until an equally esteemed critic and an uncouth prince comes along serving a dish that she is hell bent on serving back with more flavor than she thinks they can handle.
1. Chapter 1: Pre-Heat

Here is my new story! This has been sitting in the confined space of my computer for quite some time now. I was inspired by the movie however this story's plot is going to be **VERY different**. Most of my loyal readers (who have read my previous work) know I'm a plot twist and cliffy whore so expect that in this fanfic.

* * *

 **EPIC AUTHOR' S NOTE:**

 **MUST READ BEFORE GOING FURTHER IN THIS STORY:**

 **I DO NOT KNOW** the pairing to this Fanfic **AND** will not know until I have written the chapter that reveals this information to the readers. If you ask, you will be referred to this statement.

This is **NOT** a Disney Fanfic! The characters will go through real life situations and experience character growth in this story. These situations may make you uncomfortable so be warned.

I plan on this being a "Soap Opera" style fanfic. What that means...you will see many sides of a situation and glimpses into the lives of other characters involved as they all cross paths and interact with the main plot/characters of this story. If you're looking for pure smut or a quick rush through...you ain't finding it here! This is a slow burn. So if you find this isn't right for you...please exit stage left and click the back button now. Have a nice day!

I do not write Author's Notes for my health. Be warned dear children...be warned...Motha has spoken.

* * *

 **This is a pilot chapter. So if you want updates you must review.**

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.**

3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Pre-heat**

* * *

"Where are those scallops? They should be here!" The woman yelled wiping the side of a porcelain plate set on the warmer beside her. Her face was sweaty and her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. The roar of stove top burners and the usage of pots, pans and blenders played in a musical together orchestrated by the sound of spoons and whisks moving at alarming speeds in thick batters, creamy bases, and boiling soups. Delicious aromas of sautéed meats, and seasoned vegetables exploded in the fiery hellish kitchen that belonged to the powerhouse woman manning the front while providing tips and tricks to her staff to execute tonight's menu. Her body immediately moved over to another burner shaking a skillet and flipping the meat and herbs inside. Her hands reached over and grabbed a chopped lemon and squeezed it over the chicken sizzling in the pan. Heat swept across her forehead and perspiration appeared causing her to wipe it off with her apron. A chef rushed over and took her spot attending to the poultry dish.

"Make sure you add a bit more olive oil in the bottom of that pan otherwise you'll make another meal, Kit." She spoke patting the tall young demon on his back as his wildly reddish-brown hair covered head nodded and went to do as she said.

A waiter came in taking a few plates but she quickly ran around the counter to inspect them all catching every detail. She nodded, approving the lamb with the balsamic reduction glaze on top and very quickly reached for a few stems of cilantro for garnish to the grilled halibut watching the man take it out into the dining room. She looked up at the clock noticing that they were just an hour before closing time and she smiled with relief.

She ran a tight ship known for her fusion dishes of French and Japanese flair. Her pride and joy was her restaurant that earned full stars and praise from institutions and critics around the world. She took great care in making sure everything that went out received her approval and was prepared as if all the kings in the world was coming to dine at her esteemed restaurant which took months almost a year in advanced to get a table. And if someone was to give up their spot, then it was immediately filled by a loyal patron that helped her find her roots among the competitive sea of chefs in the city.

Her eyes went back to her staff that was working tirelessly but happily to put out the best products they were known for. Momiji and Botan her two prized twin pastry chefs were working very hard to fill in the other areas of the kitchen since they were short staffed. Bankoustu her butcher and meat extraordinaire was apparently beating the tissue out of a steak tenderloin. They moved among organized chaos working together and laughing as they formed their own little pieces of edible art. Every one of her chefs were handpicked by her and tested before her eyes serving only one dish and allowing it to be judged on flavor, difficulty, technique, time, and presentation.

Another plate sat down in front of her waiting for her review and approval. She looked down at the beautifully designed plate and smiled at the man presenting it to her. "Are you flirting with me, Miroku?" She asked suspiciously as she turned the plate around looking at its' beauty.

A brilliantly dill and oregano crusted porkatta roast sat in chopped layers on a puree of English peas, pancetta and quail eggs, finished with shaved truffles. She watched him wink at her before he headed back to his station. "As much as it hurts to decline that offer, I would like to instead trade you for the number of that pastry chef that's supposed to be coming here from Japan." He stated coolly while attending to a base of cream and flour swirling in a pot ready for its transformation into another dish.

"Well you keep putting dishes like that out and I may force her to marry you." She joked before moving to help her temp pastry chef execute a proper crème brulee with a caramelized crown made form sugar. She was very patient with her temp helping the young woman along the way. Kagome quickly worked recalling all the knowledge from her experience at French culinary school and working with the most strict and successful chefs of her time. The woman was shaking in anxiety and Kagome could tell she wouldn't make it under the pressure. But, everyone deserved to finish and make it to the end. She couldn't wait for her good friend Sango to arrive and take the place as her lead pastry chef. The woman was as skilled with making sweet concoctions as she was with throwing knives.

She encouraged her staff to keep going throughout the dinner rush. She moved over to another pot looking down at the red sauce mixture. The sous chef moved out of her way allowing her to look critically at. Her eyes went over to the board where the tickets were coming in and being assigned out loud by a staff member. "Bean cavolo nero and pasta!" She read looking down at it. She pulled out a clean tasting spoon from the side drawer and lowered it into the sauce. She brought the spoon up to her pink lips and blew the heat away before claiming it with her mouth.

The flavor exploded in her mouth and she moaned in ecstasy. The onion, garlic, and chili pepper danced in her mouth together along with the base of freshly made tomato paste from scratch. The spoon stay rested in her mouth before she slowly pulled it out and cleaned off any residue. The spoon hung in her mouth while she reached over to the side and pulled out a few stalks of thyme. Knowingly she tossed it in the mixture and moved out of the way giving two thumbs up clearly unable to say anything. "Who made this!"

"I did, Chef." Spoke the kit as his tall form ran over to his pot that he let simmer while he prepared another dish to go out. His bright green eyes dropped to his soup mixture silently praying nothing was wrong with it. He did not want to feel the wrath of his head chef…again for the rest of the year. He looked at her as she tugged his tail with affection and patted him on the back The smirk on his lips grew into a large smile. Soon everyone tried to come over and have a taste before moving quickly back to their stations.

"We are having that for dinner, right?" Miroku said patting the young chef on the back and hugging his tall frame in a manly hold. "Shippo this dish just may be your calling card. I bet we can pick up all the girls in the world with your soup and my charisma." He stated trying his best to paint a picture of decadence for the young demon most likely filled with all kinds of debaucheries.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shippo if you want a long prosperous career as a respectable chef, don't listen to the pervert." She grabbed a knife and began mincing garlic for another dish being prepped. Her arm came up wiping the sweat from her brow with her sleeve due to the heat rising in the hot kitchen. The phone rang loudly and she saw a waiter rush to grab it. She glanced up watching his face as the older gentleman nodded and placed the phone down in the crook of his shoulders. He walked close to her and knelt down to her ears.

"It's Rin. There has been an incident and the babysitter is requesting your assistance at once." The older man whispered lowly. His long white hair was pulled into a low ponytail and he looked highly concerned.

Kagome called over another hand to take her position. Once that was taken cared of she graciously took the phone from his hands. "Thank you Myoga." She mouthed silently as she moved to take the call in the back. "This is K." she answered quickly wiping her hands on her apron. The young girl on the other line began speaking heavy French explaining the situation. Kagome sighed leaning her head against the doorframe unaware of the audience that was her staff that began looking concerned. "I'm coming. No-no, its fine. I understand." She said before hanging up and rushing back into the kitchen.

She handed the phone back to her host who smiled grandfatherly to her. He knew what was coming and he prayed it wasn't anything too troubling. Miroku turned around and nodded catching her silent plea.

"I'll take over." He said looking at the clock happy that they were only thirty minutes away from closing. She ran over and hugged him before pulling back and taking off her apron. She walked back to face her kitchen giving out last recommendations and requests. "Turn that burner on low for that cream. Luc watch that left hand. Yasmine make sure you hit that bisque with a few a few cloves of garlic and basil." She raced towards her office and began pulling on her coat and grabbing her keys. She twirled around looking for her purse trying to focus her mind on the new task. "I'll be right back. Shippo make that soup again for dinner!" She yelled out hearing the confirmation from her chefs as she closed the door to the kitchen. Her feet slipped out of her kitchen shoes into her small flats before exiting and closing the door behind her. She raced through the back halls that led to the alley way behind the restaurant.

The cool night air hit her skin and cooled her off despite the increasingly loud beating of her heart. She dug through her purse for her cellphone. Kagome's hand managed to find the device and noticed several missed calls coming from the house. She tossed her phone back in her purse and took off running as fast as her feet would carry her. Her black shoes beat against the pavement while she moved like her life was at stake. She made it to a crosswalk and caught the light ushering her to cross quickly before the countdown ended. She moved around the paths of the romantics and thoughtful strollers walking along the Jardin des Tuileries. The yellow lights guided the streets and sidewalks putting Paris into a glow. She crossed a few more blocks until she made it to her street and stood breathing heavily in front of her apartment complex. She stumbled into the building as the doors were opened for her by the greeter. Kagome immediately ran towards the elevator and stabbed the number hurriedly. Her hair was frizzy and she was sure she looked as if she had escaped from some asylum. Moments later the doors opened and she raced out down the hallway to her apartment door. Quickly she pulled out her keys and put them in the key hole. Turning she heard the click and immediately went inside tossing her purse on the counter along with her keys. She slammed the door shut behind her and within seconds her little one was in her arms crying.

"Shhhhh…" She soothed rubbing her back lovingly. Her hands wrapped tightly around the body of the little girl who held on for dear life. Her tiny claws dug into her skin from fright. Kagome sighed feeling relieved to have her baby in her arms where she was safe. Her fingers combed through Rin's short hair while she whispered loving words and kissed her skull affectionately. Rin's nose buried deep in her shirt sniffing her calming scent. Kagome looked up to see the babysitter stand shaking while biting her lip out of fear. The smell of something sour filled her nose and she looked to see Rin wrapped in a dry pink towel shaking clearly afraid to death.

"I tried to give her a bath and she screamed as if I was stabbing her. It was just water and soon as it touched her head she screamed. She spilt milk over herself and it needed to come off so I tried to bathe her." The young girl said with tears in her eyes as equally as terrified as Rin from the situation. "I cannot watch her anymore, Ms. Higurashi. I can't."

Kagome swallowed thickly feeling Rin's tears through the fabric of her white restaurant shirt. "Ok. It's ok Bridget." She said rubbing the little girls back until she calmed. "You can go home. It's not your fault and don't feel bad." Kagome said softly pulling back from Rin and gently wiping her puffy face. "Rin's just had a rough time with water."

The skinny blonde girl nodded and quickly made her way out of the small apartment. Kagome looked to see the door close shut behind her before giving Rin her complete attention. Her fingers came up in front of her face catching the little girl's eyes. Her fingers began to move making various signs as she spoke. "We are going to get you cleaned up and then go to the restaurant to eat with the family. Ok?" She said watching Rin nod her head and sniffle. Her lips still trembled however and Kagome gathered her in her arms to lift her up. She moved to the smaller bedroom to gather Rin's fresh clean long pink nightgown and leggings from the closet. She continued to talk to Rin very lightly feeling Rin's hold weaken a bit. She sat her on the kitchen sink and cut the water on lightly feeling the temperature warm underneath her hand. Baby soap sat already prepared for usage. She signed and spoke for Rin to stand in the small sink. Rin signed her understanding and nodded her head.

"Good job!" Kagome spoke feeling the stress of the evening take its toll on her. The young woman managed to age in less than thirty minutes. The smile still stayed on her face brightening up the little bags underneath her eyes. She wet a wash cloth and put soap in it and with the care of a baker icing a cake she began to wash Rin making sure to avoid her eyes and mouth which were her trigger points. Rin signed feeling the happiness balloon inside of her again and the fear replaced by the warmth of her adoptive mother. Kagome told a story about Uncle Miroku and Cousin Shippo burning something in one of their cooking test kitchen experiments causing Rin to laugh. Sound came out which was like music to her ears until it was eclipsed by abrasive coughs racking her little body making her stop.

"Ok now sit." She signed and spoke. Rin did as she was told while Kagome used the small kitchen spray to wash the soap off of Rin's body. She very carefully rinsed Rin's hair making sure to avoid her face and allowing the water to spray gently until all the soap was gone. Rin smiled and held on tightly while Kagome dried her off using a pink fluffy towel and wrapped her head in it leaving the rest of her naked. Very quickly, Kagome put on her the pink gown and floral pink tights making sure Rin was warm and secure. She picked out a white cap to protect her scalp from the air and got her little red jacket out of the closet. Kagome wrapped her feet in socks and put on her little black boots.

"You ready?" Kagome asked holding out her hand patiently for Rin to take. Rin nodded taking hold of the offered hand and walking out of the door with Kagome. Kagome made sure to grab her items and lock up securely behind her. Very quickly she called the restaurant letting them know she was on the way back. Kagome hung up and threw the phone back into her bag and walked with Rin securely close to her body for protection. The night was filled with stars and the sound of a violinist somewhere swooning before the midnight hour. The lights stilled shined giving the world around them a fantasy glow that was surely bringing some lover together. Mother and daughter signed and held a small conversation along the way. Kagome making sure to place Rin in a calming mood otherwise sleep tonight would be hell for the both of them. Rin signed for her to stop before rushing over to pick a flower. Kagome waited with curiosity to see what she grabbed.

"Watch out for the people." Kagome called out to Rin who looked up just in time to move out of the way of the very tall man and woman. Her flower fell out of her clawed palms onto the pavement. Kagome walked over and picked up Rin who stared at the pedestrians before her. Her little eyes grew wide at the sight of long silver hair that shined softly in the moonlight. "Excuse us." Kagome said holding onto Rin tightly putting a bit more distance between herself and the couple.

The man nodded as the very well dressed woman sneered and motioned for them to keep walking. His eyes shined brightly like the many lights that lit up Paris in the dark. His long hair hung in a ponytail down his back elegantly while he was wrapped in a fashionable black summer coat with nice dress pants and loafers. Rin signed to the man catching his curious gaze forcing him to stop the woman in her poor attempt to persuade him into moving. "What?" The woman next to him spoke glaring at the child. "Ugh, we are going to be late." She stressed pulling him along. Her body was wrapped in a bright red jacket that rested at her knees. Her long black hair hung down her back and her hand and ears were adorned with jewels.

Kagome looked to Rin's fingers watching her sign. Kagome smiled and kissed her temple warmly. "She says you're both very beautiful."

"Of course." The woman stated before making to move. The man halted her pull. He stepped out of her hold and walked forward. The man with glowing molten golden eyes bent down to pick up the purple flower. Upon further inspection he found it to be a plain purple iris. Standing quickly he walked over and held the flower out for the little girl to take. She took it gently and smiled brightly up at the strange eyed man. Her fingers moved and he looked to the human in curiosity. Kagome smiled at the gesture. "She says thank you."

The demon nodded and turned to go back down the direction from which he came. The woman moved quickly trying to keep pace with him. As if nothing had happened she picked back up on whatever conversation they had. "-And did you taste their food. It was awful!" The woman yelled as they turned the corner to cut through the park.

Kagome lifted Rin higher in her arms and carried across the street and back to the restaurant. She could see in the front of her establishment the closed sign was put down and the curtains were drawn. She was almost to the door when it opened and allowed her to enter. She smiled up at Shippo watching him shut the door tightly behind her and lock it. Kagome sat Rin down on her feet and helped her out of her jacket and boots. Rin quickly fought off the offending red material holding her back from racing excitedly to get to the trickster demon. Once freed, she ran over to Shippo who grabbed her playfully and tossed her in the air.

"Hey, little morsel!" He greeted nuzzling his nose into her hair. "We made food. Let's go eat." He said as she clung to him and allowed him to carry her to the long table prepared for the staff to share in on a evening meal. Kagome answered a few questions and checked the books while the staff was still preparing for the late dinner. They normally had a late lunch but that day was taxing and they all needed a nice hot meal and light conversation to unwind.

"Rin, who's the cutest." Miroku asked sitting across from Rin at the table watching her look curiously between him and the young fox demon. He signed his question again having practiced it and used it several times before. "Don't worry you have time to think on it this time. I know my good looks can be overwhelming." He spoke pushing Shippo out of the way slightly. "As if, Miroku!" Shippo yelled cutting his emerald eyes at Miroku.

"Now boys, I can answer that question." Spoke Jakotsu who placed the plates down on the table in front of everyone.

Miroku coughed feeling a cold shiver run up his spine while Shippo scooted over a bit out of the way. Miroku thought about it for a bit before he nodded. "You know I'm completely ok with my masculinity if you gave your honest opinion. In the world of the LGBT community, where do I stand?" He asked showing off his bone structure and turning his head for the man to look over.

"Well Miroku, you of course are very sexy as always." Miroku nodded and smirked applauding himself at having the good looks that bridged over both sides of the fence. "But, Shippo definitely has that cute demon boy next door type of look about him." Shippo looked away giving his attention to Rin who reached out wanting to play with his tail.

"After dinner Rin." Shippo said but it was too late. Her tiny claws managed to grab his tail and she began to pet his tail backwards causing his fur to ripple in irritation.

Miroku laughed as Shippo released a whine from the painful treat. He looked in the back to see everyone bringing out the food and walking towards the table. All except one. Miroku smiled at Rin and stood swiftly to look for his boss. He pushed back the heavy expensive wooden doors leading to the kitchen and went to the little office in the back. He walked into the space and saw her sitting with her head leaned back in her chair. He noticed she looked tired and stressed catching his concern. He walked away and rushed to get a glass of water. His feet came back to find her in the same position but now looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. He handed her the glass and watched her stare at it for a minute.

"So, you going to share with me what that was all about?" He asked crossing his arms setting the tone that he wasn't leaving without full disclosure.

Kagome sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "She had another PTS episode taking a bath." She looked at him and laughed a bit running her palms down her face. "Now I got to find her a babysitter because Bridget quit tonight." She looked up and frowned. "Where am I going to find a good sitter on short notice that can help a special needs child!"

Miroku bent down so that he was eye level with the woman. "Listen, I know a lot of women. I can make some phone calls and emails and I'm sure I can find you one."

"This late at night? For tomorrow morning that Rin can trust!" Kagome asked unbelievingly pointing to clock which read 11:34pm.

Miroku looked at it and shrugged not bothered by the time. "You know I do my most amazing skills around this time anyway." He said before holding his finger to quiet any rebuttal regarding his corrupt nature. "Look, bring her tomorrow here and I'll take care of the rest. Now come to dinner otherwise there won't be anything left to eat."

Kagome nodded ushering him onwards to give her a minute to lock up everything. She quickly logged in a few numbers and wrote down the information from the day's sales. She stretched her body and stood up quickly to cut off the lights before she saw the glass of water. The clear liquid sat undisturbed yet reflecting the tragedies that it caused as it swept away everything literally right before her eyes. Cries mingled with the sound of rushing water filled her ears and took her back to place of grief and loss. The place where she and Rin crossed paths; forever to be entwined in this new life together in Paris.

* * *

 **Read, Fav, and Follow for Updates to this story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Add Water

**As requested…** here is another update.

* * *

My Beta is taking a much needed break on this one. She just went through her week of finals and i'm super proud of her!

 **You are awesome EbonySapphire! Kick ASS!**

* * *

 **Check my profile** for disclaimers, my update expectation schedule, information regarding my other projects, and my website for additional goodies.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates** to this story **.** 3- 5 Reviews will get you an update.

* * *

 **This second chapter has been brought to you by…..**

 **Thank you to Reviewers**

Inu-Mistress – Thank you so much love! I recognized your name instantly! Your reviews give me life and so much great feedback. Thank you for being a longtime supporter of my work. And yeah we both gonna get fat together on this one. And don't worry just buckle up and prepare for this ride.

Lolalove85 – Omg love yaaassssss. I'll write the shit out of an Inu fanfic. It's so easy to work with. And yes read the others and tell me what you think. I just finished my last class for my degree as well. Good luck to you love! Best wishes!

LADY SILVERFOX aka Charita Rai – IDK! I just write this shit. And make stuff up.

Madam Fluffy – Awesome! Thanks for the review. It has earned you a new chapter!

* * *

 **Thank you to Followers**

Compucles

Inu-Mistress

Madam Fluffy

Narakusmiko2

Rawyyy

Saiyajin Princess Chichi

Sasuke's Guardian Angel

Seshomaru-sama

ShattereddAngel

XxMiyakoxXEclipseFireAngel

chichiri's angel

crystalrose78

ivaneles

lolalove85

* * *

 **Thank you to Favs**

Madam Fluffy

Narakusmiko2

Seshomaru-sama

ShattereddAngel

XxMiyakoxXEclipseFireAngel

crystalrose78

lolalove85

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Add Water**

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

The world spun upside down in blue foggy color. Her lungs burned and her chest contracted painfully inside her chest. Her hands pushed but grasped nothing. She felt wild and abandoned as she was pushed in various directions hitting anonymous objects that bit into her flesh acerbically. Remnants of the powerful earthquake that just suddenly hit vibrated through her body reminding her as to how this came about. Her mouth opened to take in air and she instantly regretted it. Oxygen was absent but a rush of liquid filled her mouth and she quickly closed it to stop the forceful attack on her throat and lungs. Sooty black eye lashes opened painfully as reddened bloodshot eyes beheld the watery disaster. She pushed her body trying to create equilibrium again to combat her vertigo experience. She looked around seeing various objects floating around her. She looked upwards and was able to sense liberation. With effort, she kicked her legs putting as much energy as she could to reach the top. Her hands moved tiredly and her feet peddled with the goal of breaking free of her watery prison. Her head broke the surface with a mighty gasp.

Water spat from her lips and coughing erupted immediately as she took in beloved gulps of oxygen. Her hands fought against the water to keep her body buoyed and from going under again. Waves still moved pushing water from somewhere but it was hard to determine where it was coming from. She used her hands and brushed her face of her slick wet black hair that blocked her view. Her head looked around making note of the low ceiling and once beautiful handcrafted archways that she wanted. She recognized the various design elements that constituted her building. The golden chandeliers of her restaurant that was just installed dangled dangerously above her considerably closer than they were prior to the chaos. Water came to her chest and her feet no longer touched the ground. Everything was dark and murky making it very difficult to see. Her lip trembled from the cold water that slowly began to leave her fingers numb from being dragged down by its power. Her breathing was ragged and she quickly began to calm herself.

She held her hand up and concentrated allowing a sphere of pink light to wrap around her hand and serve as her flashlight. Satisfied at her makeshift torch, she quickly began looking about her trying to find the people that she had come with. She looked around frantically for anyone she could feel or see. She stretched her aura and she could feel various beings around her that wasn't responding to her rise in reiki. However, they were a bit far from her putting her in a panic. Her mind scrambled as she turned and looked around flinging about in the violent water that destroyed the beginning foundation of her newest restaurant in Japan. Debris of every kind floated on top of the water. Imported chinaware, exotic chairs, and broken tables could be seen about the entire place. Water stuck to her face and her eyes bulged searching for her friends and workers.

"Tsukiyomi!"

"Hoshiyomi"

"Rin!"

"Anybody!"

She yelled frantically swimming and trying her best to avoid the objects. Her side burned painfully as she moved throughout the water causing a painful moan to escape. She clutched her abdomen fighting off the sting to find anyone alive. No one answered or broke the surface of the water. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she searched before gathering her wit and diving under. Her body felt the pull of the water and her eyes stayed open while searching for her friends. She reached out her hand still lit with her miko powers giving the entire space a pinkish glow. She strained to see her furniture was either destroyed or completely gone as debris from another building washed into the room. Her head turned to the side and she could see an actual white vehicle slammed into what was going to be her kitchen. Pain in her chest grew and fear gained the upper hand in her soul. Her head whipped around not seeing anyone but gaping holes in the wall and chunks of crushed concrete. She swam a little bit until she was forced to take oxygen. Once again she peddled upwards breaking the surface. Her lungs expanded taking in a large gasp of air. She coughed and cursed the situation. She slowly began searching for a way out. Her eyes caught what looked to be daylight and immediately she stroked her arms towards its direction.

With as much strength as she could muster, she pumped her limbs and swam out of the destroyed structure. Sunlight poured in and she made her way to it hoping to get free. She ducked underneath the water and swam through a breech in the wall and up towards the surface again. Her chest heaved as she pushed against the water that was continuously moving in and pushing her back. She grasped onto the wall and looked up to see where she was. The sign of her restaurant swung back and forth that was once on the second story of her building. She grabbed onto it for support feeling panicked that water had risen to the second story of her building. The water was moving too quickly near her and she didn't want to be swept away. She flexed her aura again searching for familiar auras or anyone nearby that could help. Hope began to fade until she felt something flutter weak yet violently near her current position. She recognized the tiny aura and she grew frightened.

"Rin!" She screamed hoping the little pup would hear her with those sensitive ears. Cars, boats, a broken bed, wood, and pieces of someone's roof floated passed her. She flexed her aura again and found who she was looking for. Her head whipped towards the direction to see a white bubble float on top of the giant dirty stream that used to be a busy street for car traffic. The bubble was caught luckily on a sign of a business logo across the street keeping it from being swept away by the rushing tide. Her eyes glowed brightly as she concentrated on the white orb feeling the strong spiritual power of her friend enclose her child safely in the protective barrier. Slowly the bubble began to wrap in a pink hue and floated towards her. She swam a bit closer to the building doing her best to avoid the current while maintaining her hold on the young little body. The water had risen so high that she was nearly floating by the roof of her second establishment.

She kicked upwards grabbing onto a well solidified shingle and hauled herself up on top of the roof. Her side burned even more from the effort causing her to cry out in pain. She looked down to see a giant blood stain coating her right side and bleeding into her now wet transparent white dress shirt. She pushed her pain to the side to focus on the little baby girl still out there amongst the danger that was Mother Nature. She used her drenched white sleeve to push back her soggy black hair out of her face again annoyed with its length. She wiped her eyes while the other hand guided the white orb across the river and to the edge where she was standing. She flexed her aura to soothe the little one inside when her eyes widened.

"Rin!" She yelled frantically diving to the edge and reaching out her hands to grab into the protective barrier. Immediately both the pink and white barrier fell revealing a tiny little baby with tangled short brown hair and a very wet orange dress laying motionlessly. She pulled her out of the water's hold as tears began to pour down her face.

"Rin! I got you!" She said carrying the girl safely in the middle of the roof far away from the deathly trenches of water and debris. She fell to her knees and bent down her head to check her little heartbeat. Her ears laid against Rin's flat chest hoping for a beat. The silence nearly broke her. Forcing her mind to think quickly, she sat up on her hind legs scanning Rin's body quickly with her miko powers mindful of her the girl's demonic heritage. She grabbed Rin's face noticing the paleness of her skin and discoloration of what use to be pastel pink lips. Immediately she titled her head back and adjusted her body to begin issuing CPR.

"Rin!" She blew oxygen between her lips before counting. Her hands came onto Rin's chest mindful of her sternum and pumped. Again she repeated the motions bringing forth her miko energy to try and aid her in her attempt to save Rin's life. Her eyes started glowing a brighter pink than before as she pumped her chest and forced Rin's lungs to expand. She cursed herself for not furthering her miko skills when she lived on the shrine with her family. The thought suddenly shook her and the question of their safety floated along the frontier of her consciousness.

Suddenly Rin coughed and spewed up cups of murky water out of her tiny mouth. Relief washed over the young woman who quickly lifted Rin to the side and patted her on the back. Rin coughed violently with eyes now wide open practically bulging out of her head as her fingers and legs shook. She quivered as if she was in the throes of a seizure. Kagome cried helping Rin through her ordeal as Rin fought to recuperate the oxygen she had lost.

"G-g" Rin rasped still coughing and reaching out with tiny clawed fingers wishing to hold onto the woman she had known her whole life for safety.

Kagome lifted the girl in her arms patting her on the back and holding her tightly. "I'm here. I'm here. Gome got you!" She said rocking her.

Rin's lips gasped and the young miko held onto Rin's body while cradling the back of her head layering her with comforting kisses. She could feel Rin's baby claws puncture her shirt and dig into her skin holding onto her for dear life. Rin's nose buried itself in the crook of her neck taking in deep breaths and scenting to attach herself to what was familiar and safe. Tears ran down Kagome's face listening to the little girl begin to sob. A sinking feeling weighed heavily in Kagome's heart that was very much reminiscent of the time her father passed away from cancer. It crawled from the goosebumps covering her skin and into her bones chilling her nerves. She looked around for the first time at the tragedy around her. What once was a prominent sophisticated neighborhood for the wealthy and one of the top destinations for tourists had been devastated by the earthquake and submerged under the water that arrived from the sea. Luxury storefronts, condos, shopping malls, clubs, and other establishments were now sunk under muddy water or damaged by debris. A few buildings around her had collapsed completely from what she could tell as a few walls were standing but the roofs and sidings were gone.

Her eyes looked for blue and black hair. Panic was getting the best of her as she searched for her beloved friends but she didn't see them. A few bodies were pushed on the water that had her gagging as she could tell they were dead already yet were being fished out by others. Her stomach was lurching and white noise just buzzed loudly in her ears. She prayed for the safety of her friends. They were strong and the most powerful couple she knew. There was no way they were still under. They had to be alive!

Kagome's eyes landed on the survivors watching how everyone put their differences aside to help the other. People she could see began helping each other get to safety despite the tensions recently between demons and humans. Demons transformed into their natural selves and pulled people of various kinds out of danger while more aquatic demons could be seen diving trying their best to snatch those caught up in the rushing water and debris. A few humans held onto an unconscious crow demoness pulling her to safety of what was a balcony of a café. Some people floated on boats searching for loved ones and her heart broke to see some beings just float by unmoving in the water clearly having lost their fight against what she surmised was a tsunami. She looked down at Rin hearing the girl cry louder and yell for her parents.

"Ma-!" Rin croaked clearly in pain and not capable to complete the sounds due to the rasp she now had in her throat. "Pa-!"

Her yells began to turn into nonhuman sounds filled with tiny mewls and whines that could be heard throughout the area. Kagome rocked her in her arms while stretching her aura out to search for her parents. Rin was just a pup…a baby barely crawling at this point. She needed her parents. She needed them here alive! They had to be alive! Their familiar signatures were nonexistent despite her best efforts to find the pair. Kagome stood up with Rin held tightly in her arms looking around her for any signs of her beloved friends who traveled with her to celebrate her success of purchasing her second restaurant. Her pink eyes flashed searching the thick rushing dark waters with haste trying her best to keep her aura calm to avoid further upsetting the pup in her arms.

"Tsukiyomi!"

"Hoshiyomi!"

She called out again seeing, hearing, and feeling absolutely nothing and no one respond to her call. Rin's whines became louder hearing the sound of her parents' names being called and they did not respond. She called out again flexing her aura a bit further but immediately retracted her powers feeling a wave of dizziness assault her. The pain in her side came back full force and she fell to her knees with a hiss. Rin jolted in her hold crying in desperation and fright. Kagome breathed heavily feeling her clothes stick to her and the pain dull on her side. She pulled Rin to the side so she could look at the bloody spot. Carefully she lifted her shirt up and frowned seeing the wound she had suffered when the water broke through her walls and rushed in slamming her forcefully; nearly sending her to a watery grave. Her flesh was ripped leaving her muscle tissue visible and bleeding down her side into her wet tight pencil black pants.

Nausea took her and she steadied herself with one hand while holding Rin tightly with the other. Kagome rolled onto her side crying out in pain and feeling exhausted. She stared at the sky seeing various demons and people flying above her. She pulled Rin close to her feeling her eyes growing heavy. Her heart broke at what she knew in her heart to be true. _How could such a happy occasion turn into something so tragic in a matter of seconds?_ Slowly everything began to fade to black until all she could do was hear Rin's cries. She passed out unaware that Rin's cries for her parents and her whines of fear would be the last sound she would ever hear from the little girl's mouth.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stir

Good job! I told you 3- 5 reviews will get you an update.

* * *

 **This chapter has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you reviewers!**

wolfgirl09 – Awesome! Thank you and here you go!

RiotGrrl – Yeah you know. Bad things happen and it doesn't always happen in the way that we think it will/would/should. Thank you love!

Deep chapter. I love that you gave us some background now so we didn't have to keep guessing. Love the natural disaster plot twist, btw! Can't wait to see how things progress

Guest 1 \- I'm glad you are enjoying it!

JessM21 – Thank you. I really try to paint a picture with my writing.

Guest 2 \- You just going to have to read it. It could be anybody. I could kill everyone off and make it a Myoga and Kaede story. You never know. Thank you for the review!

kissrose36 – Here is the next chapter!

lolalove85 – Thank you! And yes that scene was a bit harsh. But its real and it happens to good people. Now read onward to see what that scene implies….muahahahaua. And guurrrrlll….guuurrrrlll….my writing has come a LONG way. The key is to write a lot!

* * *

 **Thank you to those that Followed this week!**

Mars Butterfly

wolfgirl09

JessM21

.mo

Angel-Rias

Keeperofstars

beautifulyreal

devilinadress

emoorema

evrlastinglight101

kissrose36

shadow zombie

* * *

 **Thank you to those that added me to your Favs list this week!**

wolfgirl09

gothicfoxninja

Angel-Rias

Keeperofstars

kissrose36

shadow zombie

* * *

 **Check my profile for more information regarding my work, update schedules, etc.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Stir**

* * *

The cool air of the fan that set among chaos on the wooden dresser blew gently in her room. Rin's tiny little boots and her jacket sat in Kagome's beige vanity chair cramped in the small corner of Kagome's bedroom near the window with white curtains. A tiny bedside table with a lamp sat at her side holding her much needed cup of steaming hot coffee. The dresser and the bed took up most of the space as it was needed to for the party of two. Where perfume and makeup rested now lay mixed with Rin's backpack, paper, crayons all outside the box, and dolls in tulle skirts. One doll was missing an arm apparently having lost it while fighting alongside the red power ranger in front of her restaurant as Rin described it. Her only pair of designer sunglasses sat next to a small pink frilly pair with hearts on the side. The bed was only an inch away from the dresser giving very little space between them to move.

Kagome sat in her bed rubbing Rin's baby hairs affectionately with her hand every so often gently kissing her forehead when Rin began to whimper from her nightmares. Her papers were spread out as she worked on things needed for payroll and taxes. A yawn broke from Kagome's lips from her late night ordeal with Rin and the day to day operations of her restaurant. As she predicted, Rin fought hard not to go to sleep practically in a panic that everything would be in chaos when she woke up. Soothing music, lavender scents, and warm milk helped her calm until Kagome was able to lure her into sleep after an hour and a half of back rubbing and patting.

Kagome looked at what had become as her child in her eyes. She couldn't go far without Rin reaching for her in her sleep. Rin did not like sleeping without her and getting her to spend the night at other people's houses was always a major production that she could never go through with. Rin would panic and then animalistic wines would erupt. Her claws would sharpen and she would get this look in her eyes of pure panic. Rin's screams and tears would immediately call out the protective being inside of her and go to her every time. Kagome bent down to kiss her head again before rising up slowly letting out a sigh.

Charts and banks statements were everywhere along with everyone's' evaluation and educational necessities. Her eyes scanned her employees until they rested on Shippo's name. She laughed to herself thinking of the smart yet witty little fox kit that stood about 6 feet one with wild bushy hair and bright green eyes. He was such a skinny string bean in her eyes but a hard worker. She had elevated him to Vegetable Chef from Prep seeing as the young demon was trying his best to learn everything he could. When she opened up her restaurant she remembered he nearly got down on his knees begging her to train in her kitchen. She of course didn't trust it and so started him off sweeping the floors of the restaurant and helping wait tables. Somehow he sneaked his way in the kitchen to dice and slice and prepping salads. A few times she caught him side gazing as she created a white roux. He watched and took notes until one day she was short a man and he filled in and showed that he had an affinity for creams and soups. She was very proud of him and even sponsored his culinary education. She wondered about his evaluation from the school coming up next year. Was he ready? He had the grounds to be a hell of a chef once he got his confidence in the kitchen down. Maybe she would go through his arsenal and test his skills.

Rin whimpered again and buried nose tightly in the thick blankets that smelled of Kagome's favorite perfume. Her tiny fist was clawing the blanket and a soft purring noise broke free that she recognized. It was a habit she wanted Rin to break but couldn't. After talking to a behavior specialist, she had learned it was because Rin was taken too early from her birth mother that she did this. Rin technically by demon standards should be breastfeeding because she was still a newborn pup in their eyes. Kagome looked up at the clock next to the lamp and sighed knowing her quiet morning was coming to an end. She did a few more calculations and sipped her coffee enjoying the stream of light coming through the window into the small apartment. Once she finished her cup, she collected her papers and protected them in her bag. She looked down making sure she did not spill anything on her favorite powder blue night shirt or her bare legs tangled in cover. Kagome leaned over Rin smiling down lovingly at the little hanyou that shared her life with her. Rin's wild brown hair lay sprawled on their mix-match multicolored pillows and blankets that made no decorative sense at all. But they all belonged to her relatives and so they were glorious in her eyes. She shook Rin gently and her heart fluttered to see Rin bury her nose further in the blanket that once belonged to her mother.

She shook Rin again laughing as Rin's tiny arms waved fighting off Kagome's hands clearly annoyed with her intrusion. "Rin, wake up. Today's Saturday. No school."

Rin feigned sleep but smiled hearing the last few words. Kagome face palmed. "You know, that's not how that works. You can't smile so widely in your sleep."

Rin kept the grin there and her body jerked indicating she was laughing. Kagome laughed for the both of them and she bent down layering Rin's face with tons of wet kisses and tickles until Rin began rolling and blocking her attacks. Soon Rin's eyes was wide open and she quickly wiped her eyes of crust. Kagome kissed her on the head and signed 'Good Morning.'

Rin nodded and signed back in return. Kagome smiled and lifted Rin up into her arms before standing. Rin wrapped her legs and arms around the young woman while stroking her long midnight blue-black hair and sniffing her night shirt. Rin's body was dressed in the same pink night gown and tights from the previous night. Kagome walked along the cool creaky wooden floors barefoot rubbing Rin's back affectionately. Kagome chopped up a banana and gave her a cup of water. They would have brunch at the restaurant with the others but Rin still needed something in her stomach in the morning. Kagome managed to get them both washed and prepared for another day.

Rin bounced seated in the cushioned sofa in a purple dress with pink purple polka dot leggings and small pink loafers on her feet. Her little jacket and her tiny black boots were near the door ready to be worn. Her attention was captured by reruns of Pepe Le Pew. Kagome double checked everything and made a bag for Rin having a feeling in her gut that Miroku failed at finding a nanny. And even if he did it, she probably didn't come with good references for children. Kagome grabbed both bags and turned off the TV. Rin scooted off the small beige couch and went to put on her shoes. Kagome watched humorously as Rin avoided her help wanting to put them on by herself. It took a while especially when she mixed them on the wrong foot but she got it down and the pair left.

The sun was out and shining bright upon them when they exited their apartment building. Kagome loved the brilliant weather with pretty birds resting on flower beds. Rin held onto her mother's hand tightly while her eyes looked excitedly around her at the activity. The summer breeze blew on their faces and the scent of peonies in the public garden they were crossing blew into their noses. Kagome smiled down at Rin loving the small moments they shared like this together. It was really the only time she felt at ease before her day began.

She worked every day of the week just about unless Rin was sick or was not having a good day. Weekday mornings were dedicated towards going to Rin's therapy classes and learning about caring for a demon child. Laws in France were very different from Laws in Japan regarding demon and human relations including adoptions and child care. Despite Kagome's name being in the will of her late best friend, she went through hell to get Rin's adoption papers. She still didn't even get them but was listed as Rin's caretaker.

Japan was barely fresh from diplomatic talks between humans and demons whereas France was of course more lax in the matter since the late 1800's when the two factions worked together to oust the royal family and beheaded them. The whole world had their differences with the two groups and so the Demon-Human Peace Alliance Coalition had been created and with it various rules, regulations, and task forces were created for universal peace for all species in countries that joined the coalition. However, Japan was still very strict regarding adoptions of any kind but they seemed to be even more so on cross species adoptions at that.

Rin's family disowned her for her lineage of being half human. They greatly disapproved of Hoshiyomi's choice and found it scandalous that he a royal Daiyoukai would take a human companion. What was even more distressing was that the woman he chose was a peace activist for the removal of segregation between humans and demons and a miko one at that. The worse of human species. Upon Rin's birth they expressed with finality that they wanted nothing to do with the child finding her an abomination. But upon the deaths of the beloved Lord and Lady, they quickly tried to negate that after discovering Rin was heir to everything from the money, crown, and estate leaving the family with nothing as they weren't bothered to be mentioned in the will.

Kagome didn't know anything about this until the family caught whiff that she was getting custody of Rin. Kagome made it very clear to the courts and to child protective services that she didn't care about Rin's inheritance and even offered to not have access to it. Rin's family was currently warring with the court system about it. But, bless her beloved friend's souls that their will was strong and sealed with their powers thus making the document unquestionable. It also helped that her name was quite famous and her restaurant in Japan at the time was well known. However, Rin could slip out of her hands at any moment as her lawyer was so quick to throw out; all because of Japan's laws which preferred demon to demon adoptions. Meaning if the family could prove their love and devotion to Rin, then Rin would be taken from her. Her hand tightened a bit around Rin's at the thought of losing what had become her anchor and calling in life. Rin looked to her mother's hand and smiled warmly squeezing back. Kagome looked down at their joined hands and smiled. Rin signed a few things along the way asking an abundant amount of questions and trying to stop her mother so that they could pick every flower along the way.

After a few more minutes of walking and pulling Rin away from a crepe stand they made it to their destination. She picked Rin up and crossed the busy street. She watched as the big guy Suikotsu came and opened the door for her to enter. Suikotsu much like his other adoptive siblings followed each other from America to France to work for her after she hired Bank. Well it was more like "forced" themselves a job since they made it very clear to her that they would help their brother in every endeavor he had taken. She almost called the police and her reiki rose up at one point. However, after giving them a chance she found them to be the best at their jobs. Bank was the best damn butcher she had ever met and Jac led the way as her sauté chef and his _flamboyant_ nature did keep things interesting around the kitchen. Kagome took off her light black sweater revealing her cooking uniform while Suikotsu picked Rin up like the many men in her establishment enjoyed doing since Rin was so small and lovable. She kissed Suikotsu on the cheek in greeting and moved to take off Rin's little sweater revealing her purple dress.

"How are your brothers? They called here yesterday you know." She asked as Bankotsu came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel before tossing it over his shoulder. His long ponytail hung down his back and he playfully pulled at the tips of Rin's pointed ears.

"All doing their own thing. We're back going back during the holidays. The other guys opened a club in LA." He stated.

"And why are you three here working in France at a restaurant?" Momiji asked as her twin came out with hot glazed strawberry strudel.

"We go wherever big brother goes." Jac defended looking to the butcher as he smirked with pride.

"And this is the only job that pays a king's ransom for slicing into carcasses and having knowledge of splitting an animal 1000 different ways." Bank said confidently. "Not like the good ole days when a man could impale or cut someone in half without law enforcement getting involved." Botan patted his hand reassuringly with a sweat drop wishing she was near her twin sister. "And who's bright idea was it to invent taser guns and stun bullets!"

"We all know you're really here because of Esmerelda." Shippo stated setting down a fresh a plate of hot steaming egg benedicts. The rich aroma blew around the table attracting everyone to finish what they were doing and come together for the meal. Shippo saw Rin and did a cool spinning top trick on the table for her enjoyment avoiding questioning looks from his peers and deathly glares from Bank.

"Who's Esmerelda?" Momiji and Botan asked at once.

"I heard she's a cancan dancer." Jac stated tapping his chin in thought trying his best to recall the information but her brother was just too mysterious about the topic.

"I don't think this is good conversation for Rin to hear." Myoga stated walking out of the kitchen. His skinny body came out in brown pants, an striped beige shirt, and a beige fedora looking as if he just came off a golf course with Tiger Woods. In his hands were two pitchers filled with fresh orange juice and iced lemon water. "We should not discuss midnight gypsies at the table in front of minors." He spoke in such a wise elderly manner. His words caused Shippo to snicker.

"Old man." Bank warned as Myoga pretended that he had gone deaf again.

Kagome walked from the kitchen holding a plate of fruit, baguettes, sausage, and eggs. "Let's eat guys." She said saving the poor old man from trouble again that week. Good thing Miroku wasn't there yet otherwise there would be a full investigation of Bank's private life undergoing filled with vans, binoculars, and a few fantasy James Bond scenes reenacted for the pure pleasure of doing so.

Everyone soon came to sit down at the long table with white linen plates, cloth napkins, and glassware. Kagome sat at the head of the table as always and talked among her family. Occasionally, she would look at her phone sighing praying that Miroku was successful. She hadn't heard anything about a babysitter from him and he was really late to the meal which was unlike him unless he was currently with a woman. A disgusted shiver ran down her spine at the thought.

"I'm here!"

Kagome's head watched as Miroku strolled through the doors quickly throwing off his jacket and cap onto a upturned stacked chair. He came around the table greeting everyone and kissing the women on the cheek. "So did you didn't find anyone?" She asked hopefully as he kissed her on the right and left cheek

Miroku looked down apologetically at her. "Sorry Kags. I searched through every girl in my books. I knew a few that were pregnant and might know someone but its best if I steer clear of these girls you know."

"That's horrible!" Kagome glared at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey! Well these ladies aren't exactly rated G for children if you catch my drift." He stated as her glare intensified. "Anyway I have at least some good news. Look at who's in the press!" He stated pulling out of his back pocket a rolled up magazine. He handed it to her with a smirk as she took it skeptically silently telling him that this conversation would resume in the near future. Everyone began drum rolling at the table as tradition when they were receiving news about their food. Momiji and Botan showed Rin how to do it drum. The sound excited her and she signed for applause instead causing everyone to laugh and do it with her. Kagome smiles and opens the magazine in search of the article. Miroku sat down in his seat and began piling his plate with food.

"Ha!" Kagome stated folding the article so she could read it out loud. "SO after hearing much about a little restaurant that requires almost a year in advanced to book a table, I had to pack my bags and prepare my palate to explore the celebratory eatery that has risen from the ashes of its predecessor in Japan following the Tsunami of 2011 known as the Shikon Jewel. Just as its name suggest, this place seemed to have magically appeared in France tucked in the passionate operatic arms of Place Vendome as commonly referred to by the locals as a jewel amid the gardens." She read lifting her eyes and looking at everyone as they smiled and whistled. She read continuously avoiding the cat calls of her employees as hearing the praise. "I find pleasure in their savory bouillabaisse which stands unmatched and reflective of my trips to the South of France. To others, joy may be found in a simple omelet, with mushrooms, leeks, mizuna and a crucial drizzle of barrel-aged tamari served on their à la carte menu. I make the argument unreservedly. I have eaten in restaurants five or more nights a week for the last ten years, always in search of the best and most delectable, the most interesting and important. And I have come to agree with the French despite our differences that The Shikon Jewel is truly a jewel not just of the gardens but of the world. She ended folding the magazine and placing it on the table. "Sincerely, Critic Sam Sifton an American food critic for the New York Times."

"Oh the Kardashians will be coming here now." Jac stated clapping his hands excitedly. "The New York Times…wow!"

"Americans, think they know everything." Myoga stated. "And about food of all things! The poor fools."

"I'm American." Bank said crossing his arms causing the others to sweat drop.

"I'm not surprised." He muttered. "It explains a lot." He stated wagging his finger in the air. "I suppose it can't be helped." Banks knife was up and aimed at him. Miroku sweat dropped and gently lowered the knife down while Bank cut his eyes at him as well.

"Well regardless of whoever comes to the Shikon Jewel," Kagome said looking around at everyone before standing to help feed Rin. "We will always uphold the same values and excellent quality of food and service. Now let's go over tonight's reservation list."

* * *

Kagome bent down next to her daughter who was currently watching a show on the computer in her office. The restaurant was in full swing and they were incredibly busy as patrons ordered more food and explored the various menu choices and wines. She currently had a Steak Diane on standby with a rich brandy based sauce on the stove being tended to now by Miroku. As she expected her attempts at finding a baby sitter had hit rock bottom. Miroku didn't find anyone and so Rin was just going to hang out in her office until she could find someone that Rin could trust as well.

Kagome wiped her face of creamy whipped potatoes and shredded beef and vegetable stew. Rin sat happily in her mother's chair with her blanket wrapped around her sipping on a juice box that she begged for her mom to have. Rin kept eating using her fork regardless of the mess she was making because her food was avoiding her face. Kagome watched tiredly as Rin's attention was taken by a Disney movie about a toys that come to life and make what she found inappropriate jokes such as when the potato took off his lips and touched them to his behind.

"I thought Miroku said this was a child's movie." She stated shaking her head while Rin laughed at the screen. No sound came out but sort of like breathless hackles. Kagome picked up the spoon and coaxed Rin into eating again and feeding herself instead of focusing on the movie.

"My Lady, we have a situation."

Kagome looked up to see Myoga standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" She asked barely paying much attention as her dinner time with her daughter was most important.

Myoga smiled at the pair. He truly wished Kagome would take time off. The girl was young and most young girls her age were living it up. But, Kagome had taken on so much responsibility that Myoga feared for the girl's health. She was truly a workaholic. He sighed realizing that he had to be the mood killer as the young people in the kitchen would say. "A woman wants to come in, but has no reservation."

Kagome fed Rin another spoonful of potatoes coaxing the little pup to eat it by making strange faces. "She gets the same treatment. Deny her. Do not let her further in my restaurant to disturb my guests."

"I did Miko Kagome, but she is adamant and claims she is the fiancé of a Tashio Prince from our home in Japan." He stated nervously.

Kagome sighed knowing when he called her such traditional old titles, that the situation called for her attention. She stood up and kissed Rin on the forehead. "Eat little Rin. When I come back those carrots better be gone." She said as Rin nodded her head clearly uncaring about her mother's threat. Kagome shook her head and closed the door leaving it open a crack. She quickly wiped her hands on her apron before walking through the doors that led to the dining room of her restaurant. Kagome stopped to peek through the glass to see a woman standing with her two friends dressed very ornately.

Myoga paused in stride with her and spoke quickly looking too out of the window into the foyer where all guests were greeted and their coats taken. "She wants to dine in but she is not on the list. I told her and explained the situation but she wouldn't listen."

Kagome nodded schooling her features taking a deep breath. She patted Myoga gently like a daughter to a grandfather. She put on a smile and walked through the doors to stand next to Suikotsu who had his arms crossed glaring dangerously down at the clearly irate obnoxious women. She strolled out to meet the party. Upon entering the space she had heard the woman voice a few choice words that was very disrespectful and uncalled for.

"What kind of place are you running!" The woman dressed in a maroon short dress yelled pointing her manicured claws in the demon's face.

"A very respectable one." Kagome stated walking forward already annoyed. "I'm Kagome Higurashi head chef and owner of the Shikon Jewel. What seems to be the issue?" She stated getting to the point.

"Finally a more competent being despite your human nature has come." The woman stated giving the head chef her full attention.

Kagome's mouth tightened controlling her temper. "Party of three and quick. My time has been wasted enough." The woman said snapping her jeweled fingers while looking down into her purse for her phone.

Kagome frowned before walking to the podium. "Well mam first we must make sure your name is on the list." Kagome gritted out. "Name?"

The demoness sighed. "Really? You must know who I am. But then again due to your nature I'm not surprised." Her friends snickered behind her dressed as equally loud with all their stones and flashy purses. "Kaguya Utomi, soon to be Wife and Queen of Western Japan."

Kagome controlled her eyes from rolling in annoyance. She scanned the list just to be sure but she did not see her name. Also, she wrote the list in the first place and went over it with everyone at the table. She did not see or remember ever seeing the first name Kaguya.

Kagome put the list down and looked to the rude woman. "I'm sorry but you are not on the list." Suikotsu crossed his arms nodding in agreement.

The woman's eyes cut into Myoga's clearly about to light into him. Kagome saw this and immediately interfered. "My staff is not to blame. I oversee the guest menu every day and for the last eight years I have not had this incident except three times in which they have tried to lie and beat people that actually follow instructions and reserve a table. In this case, I never saw your name on the list thus you did not reserve a table. Now if you want to wait to see if we have a cancellation, please do so. But you made no reservation and thus cannot dine at this moment." She stated bluntly.

"I don't need a reservation I dine with royals do you know who I am!" She spat throwing a fit. "Ugh you're all stupid. This is why humans and demons should not mix. Our good genes dilute." She said scoffing by looking at Myoga and Suitkotsu. Her eyes landed on Kagome's clearly not understanding the danger she was in now. Kagome's reiki began to spike and she stepped forward. Her ears were burning she was so mad at the disrespect. Not of herself but of her friends. "Girl, I have enough power to shut you and this place down for good."

Kagome shrugged not caring about her idle threats. "The royal family of Morroco has dined at my restaurant and they made a reservation. The queen demoness of Cambridge loves my Homard En Croute and do you know what she did? She made a reservation and has me cater her more intimate functions of the royal family by calling months in advance!" She stressed. "Now if you want to step into my restaurant and eat among the civilized then please make a reservation. I ask in the future that you refrain from insulting my staff with your ignorance. However after speaking with you I would much rather prefer if you remove yourself from my building with your revolting illiterate presence. Had you have even the tiniest of a brain cell, you would have read the sign on the front which states in French, English, Spanish, and Japanese calling for a reservation only. Now please wait or leave but, if you cause a scene you will be arrested and I promise you the king of France will back my decision. He eats here often along with his hanyou wife who would love to hear your thoughts that you expressed today about racial mixing. Maybe I'll send him the camera footage." She said pointing to a camera in the corner watching the woman look with wide frightful eyes.

Kaguya sputtered unbelieving as her friends began backing away as if they would be spared. Kaguya whipped her head around and stomped her foot. "You just wait, human! You'll regret this." Kaguya said turning around and fumbling for her phone. "Come girls! We don't want to eat at this rat infested place anyway. Smells like garbage to my more sensitive and refined tastes." The sound of heels clicking and complaints leaving the room was all that was heard.

Suikotsu whistled looking down at the spitfire. "Think we heard the last of her?"

"Probably not." Kagome stated shrugging and turning away. Myoga went back to his spot as host clearly upset by the ordeal. "Myoga you ok?" She asked concerned.

The old man smiled however it looked strained. "Oh I'-Im fine."

Suikotsu shook his head not buying whatever Myoga was selling. He looked at the old demon that now looked ashen as if he had seen a ghost. Suikotsu rolled his eyes and looked to Kagome with a playful smile. "Should I call the King of France and let Interpol know of the situation?" He asked playfully.

Kagome laughed and patted his back. "Sure. And while you're at please call my sister Cinderella. I'm going to need that number to that fairy godmother she's always raving about and those cleaning mice she uses." She joked before going back into her restaurant to check on a her little pup's progress with those carrots that she probably tried to hide in the trash can.


	4. Chapter 4: Add a Scoop of Cream

**Awesome! Got your reviews and inbox messages. Keep the reviews coming for updates.**

* * *

Check my profile for additional information. It is always being updated with update times and writing information.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 3 Reviewers!**

Madam Fluffy – Awesome! I'm so glad this is relatable and realistic. People that work in the food industry, hospitals, customer service, and education have my full support because you catch all kinds of hell. Thanks for your review this chapter!

Lulu - AKA - Guest 1 – Thank you love! I hope you like this chapter as well! Let me know what you think! You do know im going to now deem you officially as Lulu – AKA - Guest 1 now right? Everyone Guest 1 has been taken! I repeat Guest 1 has been taken by Lulu! That is all.

Inu-Mistress – Awe! *flicks hand fan and waves it sassily* Thank you Darrrrllliinnnggg. When I write diverse fanfictions in general I feel (In the voice of Kenya Moore from the Real Housewives of Atlanta) that I'm Gone with Wind Fabulous. Thank you for your support on many of my works!

Lolalove85 – Right! We all know someone who thinks they are entitled to the cup God, Jesus, and Buddha drink out of. Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

RinPekoGakkuri – Thank youl! And I sure will keep writing!

wolfgirl09 – It's ok. I didn't find your review offensive or anything weird. Hope you like this chapter!

Kissrose36 – Here you go! Xoxoxo

* * *

 **Thank you to this week's Followers**

RinPekoGakkuri

Addiesmoon

* * *

 **Thank you to those that Favorited this story this week**

RinPekoGakkuri

Addiesmoon

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Add a Scoop of Cream**

Kagome walked the aisles of Rin's favorite flower shop that bright mid-day. Her cell phone was clutched tightly in her hands trying hard not to call the restaurant to check in. Today, she desperately needed the day off the gather her life and fix as much as she could. Finding Rin a babysitter was on the top of that list. She flicked a leaf that had fallen on her summer yellow dress. The misty air and fans all blew about the shop keeping moisture in the air for the little vegetated life forms that enjoyed Rin's company as much as she was enjoying theirs. The floor was wet with a few water hoses resting about dripping drops of water. Greenery, vines, hanging plants, plotted plants, beautiful flowers, shrubs, seedlings, trees, fruit trees, medicinal treatments, cooking herbs, etc. all covered the floor space in la _Jardin d'Eden_.

Kagome watched Rin's nose twitch sniffing all the various plants and flowers that filled the large flower and botanical store. Kagome stayed at a distance watching Rin engage in horticulture therapy which was recommended for the little girl due to her love for plants. Each plant carried a different scent which would introduce Rin constantly to different smells and varieties which paralleled to how she would meet and accept people of various kinds while around or away from her mother. Each month that they would come to the shop Rin would get farther and farther away from her but only for a minute until she realized the most important smell of all was weakening. Rin would immediately race back to Kagome's side and pull her along excited to see a different plant that the owner came to show her for the day.

Kagome sat on a stool as the large demon owner Jinenji showed Rin a different cacti that he had received the previous day imported from South America deep in the Andes Mountains. Rin was in awe at the spiky plant with a bright pink flower that released yellow pollen from its center. Her little claws were gently moved to rub along the soft petals being mindful of the cactus and understanding not to hurt it. Kagome smiled lovingly at her little sprite as she faithfully followed Jinenji like a shadow learning how to water and care for cacti. Her tiny hands grasped the pale that was bigger than her torso but she worked hard to tilt it to water the plants generously. Tiny beads of water dripped into her orange dress and white leggings. Her little black shoes were shiny from the moisture but worked well in the environment.

Kagome held the phone to her lips watching carefully at Rin's behavior noting all the progress Rin had made. Rin finally allowed herself to be bathed in the tub again but the water had to be there already and it couldn't go pass her ankles otherwise she would scream and bath time would be ruined. Kagome sighed looking down at her phone and at the list in her hand as she made another call. Kagome stood and walked around the place staying close to Rin but far away to have her conversation. Frustrated she hung up as the last call didn't end so well. The woman was already hired and could not split her time. Kagome beat the numbers on her touch screen phone as she paced the floor of the shop every now and then stopping to look at a tulip or beautiful rose in bloom. The same conversation happened over and over or the sitter did not feel comfortable watching a hanyou pup and one that required additional aid. Finally, Kagome decided to take a break.

Kagome looked through her phone until a name popped up on the screen. Her finger pauses practically shaking at the thought. Taking a deep breath and calming her spirt she pressed the call button and brought it up to her ear. She listened as it rung like a loud siren in her ears. It rang continuously in case she wasn't getting the message that her call wasn't going to be answered…again. A click was heard and she opened her mouth with her hopes high only to be dashed at what followed.

"Yo, you have reached Souta Higurashi, sorry I can't-"

She listened to his little speech feeling saddened that this was now the foundation of their relationship. The phone clicked and she left him a voicemail asking him to call her back whenever he got the chance. He never did.

She sighed feeling the stress and weight on her heart grow. Kagome held the phone to her lips again before looking back at her device and choosing to call another. Her fingers dialed the number with haste knowing at least with the next call there was some small percentage of success at being answered.

"Hello?"

"Kikyo. It's Gome. How are you?" She asked standing to walk towards a window far away from Rin's ears.

"I'm fine. Umm….Kagome. This isn't a good time." The other woman's voice rang out.

"Really? Well, when will be a good time for you because the last time I called it wasn't a good time either and so was the time after that." Kagome stated getting defensive. Aggravation set in and she tried her best to keep her tone level. She heard the sound of liquid pouring and she nearly lost it. "Are-Are you drinking again?"

"Look I'm ok and what I do is none of your business." Her sister responded clearly as upset as she was. "God. Why bother!" She stated breaking out into hysterics before hanging up slamming the phone in Kagome's ears.

"Kikyo-wait!" Kagome spoke but it was too late. The dial on the other side of the phone went dead. She looked at the phone in her hand gripping it tightly and holding it to her forehead to stop from throwing it and losing her temper. Kagome could strangle her siblings and the world at times. Especially her sister, who should be over there looking after their little brother but instead she was probably drinking herself into a stupor. Kagome had done the paper work and soon she would be done paying off the shrine that her mother put up for credit to pay for Kikyo's art school. How did Kikyo pay her back? By quitting her job and freeloading leaving her to handle the financial burden of their house and her current apartment which is why she didn't have enough to move from the small little one her and Rin shared. Anger simmered inside of her along with resentment towards her siblings. Souta was young and she knew he hadn't fully recuperated from the deaths of their family members after the deadly earthquake and tsunami hit Japan. But, even he was old enough to do as she did when she was his age.

She had at least two full time jobs and was paying her way through culinary school in Spain teaching Japanese and working at a commercial sushi joint that definitely didn't serve Japanese style sashimi. She went to work at four in the morning prepping for the new day and then went to school from seven to ten. Then she spent from eleven to one in the morning working at restaurants leaving only a little time in between to sleep. Then she moved to France to train under legendary chefs breaking her back in the kitchens until she became head chef and earned enough respect and support from her mentors to open her own restaurant back home in Japan. By the age of twenty she had her first restaurant opened known as _Kirara_ was a hit and she made headlines in reviews around the world attracting all kinds of guests including the famed Lord Hoshiyomi who happened to meet her best friend Tsukiyomi inside her little establishment. She made quite a few waves in the headlines by being of miko descent and hiring a mixed crew in her kitchen. But, her food spoke for itself. The money she made paid off many of her families bills but had to be managed to keep her restaurant going. Then the first one did so well that she signed with a project contractor to build her second establishment by the resort side of Japan. It wouldn't be for many years later that her hard work and determination would drown in waves of water. Kagome started shaking and just like Rin had learned she too calmed herself down taking soothing breaths. Hadn't she suffered enough? Why did they have to be so difficult? When could she take a break for once and truly enjoy the comfort and time of her little one?

She needed to go and walk this off. Her eyes took in the bright sunshine weather hoping that the weather man would be wrong about the next few days of precipitation coming. She placed her phone into her purse where papers were stacked ready for her attention. She looked at Rin and nodded in agreement with herself. This aura and behavior wasn't good and she would not have her bad mood effect the rare time she was having with her little girl.

"Rin?"

Rin's head snapped up as she tried to look pass Jinenji's big form.

"Let's go." Kagome stated picking her purse up and looking through it to find money to tip the demon for once again helping Ri and herself. Rin pointed to the cactus and signed her desires to have it. Kagome looked at the odd plant bewildered. Kagome shook her head no and signed that they had no place for it. Rin argued her point the best that she could about placing it on the dresser with her things. Somehow the plant made itself closer and closer until it sat right next to her purse on the cash register. Rin held her head sideways with her ponytail tilting looking up at her mother pleadingly.

Now Kagome sat staring at the ugliest little plant with an obnoxious pink flower in her face. A cup of coffee was in her hand while Rin enjoyed two scoops of ice cream at the dessert parlor they were now occupying as an afternoon treat. Kagome looked out of the window at their side at the pedestrians walking along the beautiful sidewalks while a man a few feet away smoked a cigarette in peace. She looked down at the papers covering the rectangular brown wooden table in their booth. Rin was happily signing away to the plant talking of random things and how beautiful she thought it was. Kagome raised her eyes brows finding Rin had even given it a name as well.

"Ah-Un." Rin signed happily.

Of course, she asked Rin why. Rin simply stated the name as if the fact was a natural one to be found in a book somewhere. She explained using the intellect of a very imaginable young pup fresh to this world that the cactus had two heads. A spiky one and a flower one and so both needed a name and this way both got one. Both needed her attention as described to her by the Jenenji on how to take care of her friend properly. So the name was as so and it was also how she introduced the cactus to the man in passing and then to the young teen working at the little parlor they were in right now.

Rin had a nice little freshly basked cone getting strawberry ice cream over her face and claws but minding very little about it. Her brown eyes sparkled as she tried her best to eat the whole thing. Kagome spread out her work far away from Rin's gluttony and tried to get as much done while Rin was occupied by the frozen treat. Rin's little legs kicked underneath the table happily as she marveled at the plant a little bit longer. Kagome shook her head not getting the captivation wondering if this was a trait from Hoshiyomi as her biological father found interest even in the tiniest of things like the subtle tastes in naturally made Japanese teas. Kagome finished a final document before she switched gears and renewed her vigorous search of a nanny that would be willing to watch after Rin regardless of her...background. Kagome concentrated intensely lost in her own little world. Her fingers worked calling more women. Each one turned her away either politely or rudely speaking of their disgust of hanyous. She didn't let it get to her. People were people and entitled to their feelings. It wasn't right but it was the way of the world. Luckily, the world kept spinning and there was a lot more good and open minded people to outweigh the bad. She changed topics again moving to look at her expenses as she used her phone as a calculator. Her apartment rent, utilities, Rin's therapy sessions, the shrine's mortgage, her late grandfather's medical expenses, Souta's schooling was taking a toll on her expenses. If she wasn't careful something would have to be dropped and soon. She looked up and looked down before looking up again quickly. Rin's arms and hands dripped pink strawberry cream down down her arms and claws onto her shirt and the table forming little pools.

"Oh no! Rin!" Kagome dragged as Rin sat a little confused as to what to do but continued on her pursuit of eating her treat. Strawberry cream was dripping from her hands rapidly now. Her smile was still there and she made quite the effort to lick her hands of the sweet treat. She grabbed the little napkins on her table realizing she was going to need more. Kagome laughed reaching over to pull at her cheeks affectionately. "I'll be back. I'm going to get napkins and help you clean up. Wait here."

Rin watched with her eyes never straying from Kagome's form as she rushed to get napkins from the counter. Kagome looked over but saw the canister was empty. Rin saw her mother disappear and she panicked. Rin immediately began scooting out of her seat with her cone tightly in her hand onto the floor to go after her mother. Unfortunately the rest of her cone met someone's pants and didn't start the journey with her. A curse and a gasp followed soon after.

Kagome did not see any napkins in the bin and so she quickly went to the register to ask for a few. The young blonde employee smiled and grabbed as many as Kagome thought she would need. The young girl was so nice as to ask her if she needed lemon water to clean up in which Kagome thanked her kindly and started sharing a conversation about how people should clean up after themselves. Kagome reached into a blue sweater pocket pulling out loose change and put it all into her tip jar.

"What the fuck!"

"Inuyasha calm down!" The demoness spoke next to him grabbing hold of his arm to get him to be reasonable."

Rin backed away shaking while looking up at the scary demon with glowing yellow eyes that glared into her. Her knees shook and everyone could feel her small youkai aura surge like a pup reaching out for its mother for protection. It was weak but the panic was there to be felt. Tears came to Rin's eyes and she began crying while using her hands to sign. She was so frightened her hands shook unable to make the proper signs until Rin finally gave up and just backed away crying with her claws up protecting herself. Throaty mewls and wines filled the parlor causing a scene as some of the other patrons tried to see what was happening.

Kagome heard it and immediately her reiki rose warningly. She quickly grabbed the items and raced back to the table. Her blue heels clicked on the tile floor until she came across the scene. Rin stood a little ways back dripping ice cream everywhere while holding her hands up protectively. Her orange shirt and white stockings had pink hand stains from where she tried to wipe them clean. Kagome looked to see a man with silver hair dressed in a crisp white shirt, tie, and black pants. His citrine eyes stared down at Rin with a snarl. A small teenaged girl with similar features but with violet eyes stood by his side wearing a red a line dress with black heels. Her long silver hair was pulled into two high pigtails that reached to the center of her back. The demon's ears twitched on his head clearly expressing his aggravation and discontent. She looked to see on his pants was the remnants of Rin's ice cream cone and a few inches away on the floor sat the abandoned treat cracked and forgotten. Rin's whines got louder and tears streamed heavily down her face as she did her best to cry out 'momma' but nothing came. Just a horrible scratchy sound.

"Oh no" Kagome whispered running to her daughter and immediately trying to calm her.

"Stop your crying would you!" Inuyasha said as he smelled the sorrow and fear wash over the little hanyou girl. Panic rose inside of him seeing her distress and he watched as a woman ran up to her and began wiping her hands off and her clothes. "I'm sorry!" He found himself saying unsure of how the predicament changed to where he felt as if he was the perpetrator. After all, she dumped ice cream on him.

Kagome whipped her head around and handed him a few napkins. "I'm so so sorry!" She apologized quickly spraying the floor and the table with lemon water while avoiding her papers and placing napkins on top. She bent down wiping off her daughter doing her best not to frighten her further. She kissed her cheeks hoping it would stop her but it didn't.

"Mam, its ok." The girl next to the demon said with her hands still tightly around him securely.

"Like hell it is!" The guy yelled causing Kagome's aura to spike as she glared at him while holding her little one to her chest.

"Watch your mouth around my daughter!" She threatened. "You don't have to cuss. You can be angry and have a right but do not use that language!"

Rin cried harder feeling the negative energy and she sunk to her feet and balled into a ball pushing out of her mother's hold.

"Inuyasha!" The girl yelled hitting him on the back of his head. Her violet eyes glared into him.

"Oi!" He yelled taking his glare and aiming it at the girl beside him. "Why'd you do that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" She yelled loudly attracting more onlookers. "Look what you did! Now the poor thing is crying and won't stop!" The girl came forward to sit down in front of Rin mindful of her red dress. She completely forgot about the guy's predicament with strawberry ice cream on his pants staining them. She sunk down to Rin's level as her mom patted her on the back while whispering beautiful soothing things in her little pointed ears. "It's ok love. Inuyasha's just an idiot. He doesn't mean any harm." She spoke gently.

"Hey!"

Rin didn't move or believe it. Shiroi turned around to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha help her!"

"What?" Inuyasha said wiping his pants forcefully with the napkin trying to get the stain out.

"Help her! Let her know you forgive her and its ok." She grounded out. Her eyes radiant eyes darkening as she spoke. Her own aura flexed her warning as well as the hint that she would call their sire if he didn't.

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered throwing the napkins on the table.

The guy came over and knelt down like everyone else to get close to Rin. He poured his aura out affectionately prodding Rin's aura sending calming and soothing vibes. Rin's body stopped shaking but her head was still down and her claws were out protectively. Kagome looked shocked as Rin allowed Inuyasha to get closer and in a very animal way he rubbed his nose into the crown of her head. He released a few noises that sounded like growls to Kagome's ears. Kagome made to say something to protect her child until a guttural sound came from Rin that was unheard of before. She looked at Rin to see the girl slowly come undone and rub her head back mewling.

"What's happening?" She whispered looking to them both. "I've never seen this before."

Shiroi smiled and stood brushing her dress off. "Is this your daughter?" The girl smelled of the woman but not quite and Shiori didn't want to jump the gun.

Kagome nodded. "Yes." Rubbing Rin's back trying to understand the demon's method.

Shiori nodded. "Well your daughter has a bit of youkai blood in her. This technique helps a lot of young pups calm down and find peace. We Inus do it all the time to every little pup in out pack regardless of relation. Rin I think is of canine descent form her scent so this should help her." They watched as Inuyasha pulled back and rubbed her head like puppy. Her eyes dried up and she reached out to hold onto Inuyasha which shocked Kagome the most. Shiori stood up happily clapping her hands. "I'm going to get your extra pair of pants out of the car. Be right back!" Kagome watched the girl skip out as if nothing major just happened a long with everyone else. Kagome looked at Rin wondering if maybe she needed to see a canine demon specialist instead.

"Little runt." The demon grounded out under his breath while brushing stray tear away. Her eyes seemed to reflect something that he found deep within himself. Rin didn't seem to mind his words as she was now taking deep breaths and her tears stopped.

Kagome wiped her face and kissed her cheeks lovingly. "It's ok. My love." She whispered as Rin signed with calmer hands.

Inuyasha looked a bit stricken seeing her do this again. He watched her tiny hands move. He looked at the two as they signed with Kagome speaking every time she did so. "Wh-what is she saying?"

Kagome smiled and finger combed Rin's hair back gently. "She says she was scared and she wanted to help you but she didn't know how. She's sorry." Kagome kissed Rin's clawed fingers that were now retracting. Kagome quickly finished wiping her off doing her best to get rid of the ice cream. The small parlor went back to normal and the worker came out with a mop to clean the floor. Kagome apologized trying to help the teen but she just smiled and waved her off. Rin signed again looking up to Inuyasha. She moved closer to Inuyasha feeling safer now. Kagome knew this was probably as much of a new experience for Rin as it was for her. Kagome was truly flabbergasted at the whole experience.

Did Rin need to be around more demons like her?

None of her specialists said anything about it or mentioned it. They only said she needed to do more things to satisfy her instinct and to help her grow productively without feeling one side of her was greater or lesser than the other. Kagome tried doing little activities with her but at the end of the day, she was only human and couldn't fully comprehend the needs of demon child especially one that suffered trauma. How he managed to do something that would take her nearly the whole day to do through her for loop. Kagome picked Rin up off the floor and sat her back down in the seat while she cleaned the table. She looked to find Inuyasha standing there brushing the back of his neck as equally as perplexed as Rin as to what to do now. Quickly he left to go to the counter as Kagome moved her papers to avoid a wet sticky death from the left over strawberry ice cream. Rin turned around in her seat following after the man with her eyes not sure why but she didn't want them to separate just yet.

* * *

Shiori came in with folded black pants looking around for the big guy. Seeing him at the table where the child was she skipped to the back. Her mouth opened before she gasped seeing the sight before her. Rin and Kagome were sitting on one side of the table with Inuyasha sitting on the other. On the table were many bowls of various flavored ice cream, pastries filled with different flavorful cream cheese and freshly baked fruit fillings, a tarte tropézienne, three shakes, rich chocolate profiteroles, and a few fruit bowls on the side.

Rin's mouth was quite full as she signed happily to an odd plant at her side. Her spoon filled with chocolate ice cream came up to the plant but her mother rerouted the spoon to her mouth. Inuyasha sat across from them with his black tie loose laying around his neck. His triangular ears were up seemingly having calmed down from the traumatic experience of having a pup in tears. His arms were resting on the back of the red booth watching Rin with careful eyes as if trying to break her down with his eyes. Shiroi smiled and offered him his pair of pants. He grabbed it not saying anything and went quickly to the bathroom in the back to change out of his soiled ones.

Shiori sat down looking at all the desserts on the table and smiled. Kagome and Rin both had big smiles and relieved faces. "What a day right?" She looked at Rin and let out a low yip with a wink. Rin opened her mouth to try it but nothing came out. Rin didn't seem to care because she went right back to eating her sweets.

Kagome looked at Shiori with a gentle smile. "Thank you." She spoke as she signed it so Rin could follow. Rin mimicked her mother doing her best with the spoon in her hand. The beautiful teenager leaned over the counter holding out her hand to shake. "I'm Shiori Tashio by the way. And that is my older brother Inuyasha."

Kagome shook her hand and gave her own name. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my daughter Rin." She looked to Rin and began signing and spelling the two new acquaintances names. Shiroi watched fascinated as Rin copied her mother with the spoon in her mouth unwilling to give it up for fear of her treats meeting the same untimely death as her cone did.

"Can you show me?"

Kagome blinked looking at Shiori before nodding. She showed her how to spell her name in French Sign Language. Shiori did her best to sign her name slowly and Rin followed, happy that she was communicating with another person. Shiori's aura was warm as it wrapped around Rin and Kagome simply displaying her desire for friendship. Inuyasha came from the bathroom in another pair of black pants that looked almost identical to the last pair. Shiori scooted over so he could sit on the end of their side of the booth. He strolled over with his soiled pants and sat down making sure to avoid anything else that may spill.

Kagome dug into her purse and pulled out her wallet. "Please let me take it to the dry cleaners for you."

Inuyasha didn't bother as he rolled his eyes. "Keep your money. Besides I'm throwing them away. I didn't want to wear them anyway."

Shiori laughed trying her best to mimic Rin but failing miserably. "Inuyasha look at this!" She stated happily. The demon watched her sign her name as she spoke it to Rin. When she was done, Kagome clapped exciting Rin. Rin put down her silver spoon and applauded in sign with a bright smile showing off her pretty smile. A few teeth were missing as their thoughts were confirmed. Rin was just a pup and hadn't even grown into her canines. Shiori leaned forward grabbing a spoon and dug into a lemon tart helping Rin and Kagome eat the treats.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and back at Rin. They didn't look exactly alike but both had a few qualities in common. His nose told him Kagome was a miko. A dangerous one at that clearly trained as her aura floated just below her skin ready to defend her pup like demonesses normally do. He didn't know those with spiritual powers to carry such traits but he had witnessed a few mothers do it. Maybe it was due to the nature of their offspring. His eyes fell on Rin noting her hanyou features. Her demonic energy was weak and she had no markings of full demon lineage. But the girl was still just like a new born pup so maybe she wouldn't start showing actual signs of her clan until she got older. Rin did not share Kagome's scent the way that biological children do. Rin's body was surrounded by Kagome's scent which was like marking her and taking her in as her own. He paid attention to the loving smiles Kagome gave little Rin and how attentive she was to the little girl.

"So what's your story?" He asked pointing to Rin.

Shiori elbowed him in the ribs. "Inuyasha!"

"What! You were thinking it!"

Kagome looked down at Rin watching her eat before speaking. "Rin is my daughter who so happens to use sign language to communicate." She stated bluntly not elaborating purposely. "You got a problem?" She asked daring him to say something vile.

Inuyasha crossed his arms defensively. "Feh. As if I could talk." He muttered. Kagome watch his ears twitch on his head. Then she realized her mistake. She looked at Shiori sensing the same information she was getting from Inuyasha.

"Oh, you're both…" She spoke cutting herself off. "Well that's awesome!"

Both looked at her crazy. Inuyasha looked to the woman noting the dark circles and the tired lines by her eyes. Clearly the woman was overworked and taking on the burden of a demon child. A canine one at that. He sniffed the air taking in Rin's scent as it lingered in his senses. She smelled of sweet wild oranges. They both seemed very familiar as if he seen her or heard or seen them somewhere. He was sure Shiori felt the same as normally the teen wasn't very fond of little children. Yet here she was doting on a stranger's. Inuyasha looked out of the window to see the afternoon sky with sun still a little ways up extending the day. His eyes looked at the table until they fell on a stack of papers generously at a distance away from possible chaos. His eyes could make out some of the words before he stood up and just reached across the table taking them.

"What are you doing!" Kagome yelled trying to get them back by reaching over the table but he swatted her hands away.

"Inuyasha!" Shiori yelled until something caught her eyes too and she leaned in to read.

"Listen you-!" Kagome warned.

"I can help you with this." He stated bluntly waving her list of baby sitters in France around.

Kagome's face tinted pink as she face palmed. "I thank you for your kind interest but I can do this myself." She didn't quite believe her own statement but she would be damned if she accepted handouts from others. Even the ice cream he brought for them was a challenge. However she let him have it as this was his way of apologizing and making up for Rin's tears.

Inuyaha didn't even spare her glance as he looked at the other document. He laughed and showed Shiori what he found making Kagome nervous and a little bit embarrassed hoping it wasn't her personal checklist of things to pay. He handed her the papers and she took them trying desperately not to snatch them out of his hands. She looked at the papers herself sighing in relief that it wasn't anything worth embarrassment or worry.

"So you're the owner of the Shikon Jewel." He stated as Shiori seemed even more floored than before. She began to laugh and leaned in her seat. Her eyes were closed and tears came to her violet eyes as she laughed harder.

"Yes I am. A very respectable establishment, thank you." She stated defending herself from their antics. She never was one to run so she sat in her seat crossing her arms over her chest preparing for a verbal spar.

Inuyasha could see her defensive mechanism initiate and he laughed understanding now the situation. "Calm your ti-" Kagome's heated scowl and stinging reiki arose making him rethink his words. He looked to Rin who stared at her mother slowly licking her spoon of its vanilla ice cream.

"Ti-ckets." He slowly recovered as she backed off waiting to hear their explanation as question to the humor they found in her ownership of the Shikon Jewel.

Shiori gasped for breath and made to sit up right. "Oh, if only I could have been there." She stated bluntly wiping the laughing tears from her eyes.

Kagome sat back a bit not quite expecting that response. Shiori chuckled again clearly thinking of the situation. "Forgive our reactions. You see we owe you a big one. Finally someone did it and it wasn't us!" She said shaking her fist at the ceiling in triumph.

"What?" She asked before attending to Rin who she thought had enough sweets. She immediately went to pulling things away trying to get it out of sight of her daughter.

Inuyasha smirked crossing his arms. "You really pissed off Kaguya."

"Who?" Kagome asked taking the spoon away from Rin who simply sat very pleased at her accomplishment of acquiring the taste of an assortment of flavored ice cream and backed treats.

Shiori laughed again loving the woman already. "You know…Famed and legendary in her own mind, the glorious daughter of Sony President…Ms. Kaguya Utomi. Elite socialite and fiancé to the Heir of the Western Lands."

Kagome sat looking at them trying to make sense of what they were saying. She currently turned to finish wiping off the chin of Rin who tried to reach for another crème puff. "You should not be eating this Rin and I'm sure I will regret this tonight. You haven't even ate dinner yet." She muttered using her thumb to clean off something on Rin's cheek before looking back at her table guests. "I'm sorry but I don't know who you're talking about."

Inuyasha nodded rolling his tongue over his canine enjoying her nonchalant behavior. Clearly the woman didn't know she now had a long life enemy who was warring against her as they sat there over ice cream. Kaguya's friends passed the story along making it a good subject for gossipers and thus the woman was route for revenger. Shiori leaned on Inuyasha laughing again. "This is great! You can't even buy this kind of entertainment."

Inuyasha thought back on Kaguya's episode as her hysterical voice echoed in the foyer of their home. He was sitting with his mother in her tea room enjoying the evening by listening to his mother rant about his rough behavior when her loud stomping feet marched in the room practically scraping her heels on the beautiful wood flooring from Tuscany. His mother nearly dropped her tea cup at the sound and he was sure he saw a tear roll from her eyes upon seeing it. Kaguya's face was red with her aura spiking everywhere causing Inuyasha to spike his own in warning which only caused her to sneer. Kaguya immediately put on an act in front of his mother and ran to her telling her the story of how horrible she was treated. His mother was an empathetic woman but she wasn't a fool. They both could see right through her little act that she was upset because for once she didn't get what she wanted. She just stormed right into his mother's home demanding his older brother come home to deal with the restaurant and shut it down. Too bad he was helping their father at the moment and couldn't come home which really set her off. His poor ears were in pain that evening from her screeching. He was sure if she didn't stop yelling, he too would be in need of learning sign language because her horrible voice would lead him into being deaf.

"Who is she?" Kagome asked wanting to get to the bottom of it growing tired of talking about some woman she could care less about.

"A customer of yours a few days ago. That lunatic came to us ranting about some human owning the Shikon Jewel that refused her entry. It was great. I never seen her face look uglier than it did that night." Inuyasha explained crossing his fingers behind his head.

Kagome thought on it before it came to her. "Oh!" She put the napkin on the table as realization donned her. "You mean that cow that tried to push her way into my restaurant without making a reservation?"

Rin started signing the sounds of cow noises and Kagome swatted her hands down. She bent to kiss Rin remembering the night well as she spent majority of it bouncing between her daughter and her kitchen. Kagome looked at them as they both laughed. She felt as if she should explain her part of the story not liking that the woman left off very important facts. "Everyone makes a reservation at my restaurant. I was very blunt about it and everyone knows. To create fairness I have this policy and for many years everyone has abided by these rules including the royal families of Europe to romantic diners in her city for their engagement. We have a sign before you even step into the foyer big to read in bold red letters among a white board. And this woman still came in demanding things and calling my employees out of their names. I don't serve those who do not make a reservation." She spoke passionately putting her hands over Rin's ears. Rin looked confused and thought they were playing a game. "And I sure as hell don't serve ignorant pigs with a superiority complex especially ones that reached their stations by resting on their fat asses." She whispered taking her hands off of Rin's ears and going back to cleaning off her face.

Inuyasha smirked as Shiori did the sign for applause. Rin immediately put her hands up and did it too making Kagome laugh and continue cleaning their table up. Shiori nodded moving things away helping the young mom. "That's right little pup. Your mommy is so strong. You're really lucky."

Kagome looked at the two feeling as if she had seen them before but couldn't place it. She thought about their words and realized she may have put her foot in mouth but she didn't care. The woman deserved it and if she saw her she would definitely hear her speech again. "Are you related to her?"

"Oh God! No" Shiori stated as Kagome sighed in relief. "Well not officially anyway. And hopefully with a little of my ingenuity, we won't ever be." She said looking up at Inuyasha clearly having roped him into her schemes. She made sure every day to give Kaguya hell in some small way whether it was snatching her brothers away on some trip or making sure her older brother stayed busy so that he wouldn't see her as much.

"Why is your brother marrying her anyway then if everyone hates her?" Kagome asked not understanding the dynamic.

"Duty." Shiori said nonchalantly. "She's a powerful heir and he's the heir of our family's legacy. IF they have a kid…all is well and we become the most prominent powerful family in the world."

Kagome understood as duty was a very Japanese concept. She didn't agree with it but it wasn't any of her business. Her condolences would go to the family and maybe she would send them a card and wear black mourning the day when it came.

"Anyway Kagome, you best prepare yourself." Shiori warned eating the last bit of the lemon tarte. "The woman has a vendetta."

Kagome waved her words away. "What could she possibly do to me?"

Inuyasha looked at the two females before him as they listened to Shiori's account of the horrible woman that has plagued their family like a disease or a drought. Kagome seemed really sorry for the two and after meeting Kaguya and she understood their plight. She too would probably exorcise her house if it meant keeping the woman out. Rin's nose twitched and she sneezed abruptly distracting them both from the tale being told. He smiled watching Rin sign happily while getting her nose wiped aggressively. Inuyasha's cell felt heavy in his pocket as he looked at Rin. Something about the small family unit just got to him. His mother always taught them that if you could do something to help somebody you should do so. Looking at Rin's bright smile he scooted quickly got out of his seat.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Shiori asked not ready to leave just yet.

Inuyasha took off his tie from around his neck and stuffed it into his pants pocket while holding his pants in his other arm. With a smirk he looked to the women taking his phone out of his pocket. "I got to make a phone call you little brat." He said to Shiori who huffed as Rin laughed soundlessly. Kagome wasn't sure about the two she encountered but a small pit of nervousness fell in her stomach at Shiori's words.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow**


	5. Chapter 5: Combine Five Eggs

**MERRY CHRISTMAS my lovelies**! Here you go another lovely chapter! **Oh wait** …There are **TWO** new chapters! Enjoy these little Christmas gems loves.

* * *

Check my profile for additional information. It is always being updated with update times and writing information.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 AND Christmas gift 6 has been brought to you by…..**

 **Thank you to those that Reviewed Chapter 4...**

 **Guest 2** – Thank you! I hope you enjoy these updates!

 **Lulu aka Guest 1 aka Number 1 Fan to this Story** – Thank you! I hope to keep the characters as close to their original personalities in the anime as possible. Of course there needs to be change as this is the present time and we're mixing cultures so…some shit has got to slide. And thank you for the review. Keep on reviewing not just my work but others. You'd be surprised how many stories on the sight lay unfinished because authors thought nobody was reading them.

 **wolfgirl09** –Thank you Love! Now read these next two chapters and see if they don't make you feel allz fuzzy inside.

 **Madam Fluffy** – Yes he did get creamed. Well at least it was sweet cream…I was going to say edible but then I realized I was opening a can of worms to be let loose in the dirty gutter…and thought better of it.

 **Lolalove85** – I know! He's here in all his glory along with someone else….

 **daisy31** – Awe thank you! I know I have a few grammar hiccups here and there but as long as it's not the point of ruining the scene then I'm cool. Shiori is pretty dope too.

 **Rawyyy** – Here you go! lol

 **kissrose36** – You Welcome!

* * *

 **Thank you to this week's Followers**

Rampaging Sorrow

Moooonshine

MoonStar005

SoshiGee

aDDiCTED-2-SUGaR

angeleyes20876

daisy31

* * *

 **Thank you to those that Favorited this story this week**

Missing A Muse

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for updates to this Fanfic**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Combine Five Eggs**

* * *

The early morning sun rose brightly shining in the window of the Shikon Jewel. Paris was already coming to life as people walked about enjoying the early start to the day. The streets had a few cars and trucks unloading packages and little old couples walked along the sidewalks in deep conversation. The restaurant was bare of life except for Kagome and her daughter that sat in two chairs at the long table where the staff shared their brunch and dinner. It was dark except for a light shining in through the large windows. The booths were clean and wiped down. Beautiful dark wood tables had their ornately designed comfortable chairs turned upside down resting on their surface. All the linens were gone in the back waiting to be washed and news were stacked ready to be steamed of wrinkles and placed on the tables. Rin sat in a booster seat eating off a porcelain plate fit for royalty with a silver fork from the kitchen. They had a small array of fruit, eggs, and bacon laid out on serving trays before them. Kagome's bright brown eyes were hopeful that morning as she helped Rin eat her fried eggs with a fork trying to stop the little girl from resorting to using her claws to pick it up and eat. Of course a few eggs missed Rin's stab on the plate and dropped on her yellow dress. Kagome noticed Rin started making little sounds but then she would quickly stop. Kagome thought of this behavior now questioning her parenting skills. The way the two demons handled her child was unlike anything she had ever seen. She worked with different types of demons but she had never seen Rin warm up and respond the way that she did with Inuyasha and Shiori. _Rin was indeed half dog but not from the Inu clan. Did that make a difference or was there none at all?_

She loved Rin to death and would do anything to make sure her little girl knew nothing else about suffering while in her care. Her cries during that horrific time still haunted her some nights and she could still feel Rin's tiny body against hers clawing into her skin and crying for her parents. She watched as Rin picked up the fried egg and fed herself with a bright smile. Kagome released the morbid thoughts and instead grabbed a piece of bacon to munch on. She spent the previous night researching demon and hanyou behavior professionals with a specialty in canine studies. The way the Inu demon from the dessert parlor handled the situation and got Rin in a good place in such a short period of time amazed her. Never had she been able to do that with Rin. It would have taken her hours to calm her down to focus on other things and been a harsher nightmare to get Rin to sleep that night. But Rin was fine the rest of the day and wasn't bothered at all when it came to bedtime. Such a thing could not be looked over.

"Maybe you need another friend?" She asked out loud at Rin thinking of a doctor to call that she found in the United States. Kagome bit the piece of bacon and quickly moved her hands to catch a stray piece that fell onto her outfit. She smiled in her best black dress that was professional yet elegant and perfect for the day she would tackle. She had to go to the bank and talk to an accountant regarding her financial affairs before she fell into trouble. Unfortunately, she already knew what they would tell her. Her restaurant was very lucrative and many chefs would kill for the income she was making. But, when she finished paying for culinary resources, employee pensions, utilities, insurance, licenses, and all the other fees that go with having an established restaurant she was left with her own check. Right now she could not handle paying for the maintenance and mortgage of the shrine while paying her own rent in Paris. She was sure Kikyo didn't have a job and most likely stayed drunk while under the guise that she was currently enthralled with her art. Then Souta's college at Tokyo University was a very heavy burden. She didn't even know his major. He refused to talk to her but was quick to send her message about tuition and throwing her face about their mother's wishes to guilt her. But, enough was enough. He could carry his own way now. And she knew if she wanted to stay afloat, something had to give. Her heart hardened knowing once again her siblings would probably make her out to be the antichrist for even thinking of the move she would make. But she had a child now. And above all, her child came first. If she found that Rin needed a specialist across seas in the States then she would do everything to make sure Rin had a chance at a good quality of life and a healthy one. She owed that to Rin and to her parents who left their precious treasure into her care. She would honor that with everything she had.

Kagome looked at her wrist watch for the time before checking her cell phone for additional messages. Her brown eyes reread Inuyasha's messages from the previous night. She had exchange numbers with Inuyasha and Shiori and was promised an appointment that morning with possibly her new sitter. Well at least a temporary one for the season until she could afford Rin a learning specialist and maybe get her into a private learning center for hanyou children. When she first received Rin she did a lot of research to understand her needs and she knew that Rin needed help. Rin was too small and too young for her age to be separated from her parents and barely old enough to wane from breast feeding. Her milk was very expensive costing her a small fortune. And then the court ordered development classes for the both of them to help her understand demon growth needs and phases. Kagome didn't know anything about babies let alone pups. Communication was rough at the beginning and she panicked quite a few times in her living room when Rin cried and wouldn't say anything. She just would not speak at all until it came to a point where it physically hurt her to do so. There were also a few unnecessary trips to the emergency room because she thought Rin got sick which turned out to be her one night where she would turn completely human. Kagome was a nervous wreck watching Rin painfully change physical attributes with loud cries and a fever. Doctors tried to calm her down but even with her miko training, it did nothing to calm her fears as they both went through the entire night together.

Kagome smiled at Rin and took the fork from her little clawed hands to help her eat. Rin didn't like it and wanted her new toy back. Kagome sighed and obliged hoping Rin would give it a proper go instead of stabbing at her plate and waving the fork around like a wand sending eggs flying about the dining room. Kagome rested her chin on her fist and rubbed Rin's hair back. "Let's hope this works out, Rin." She spoke as Rin actually fed herself the egg. Kagome clapped in approval while thinking of the messages she received. Shiori spoke highly of the possible sitter saying she had well over five hundred years of experience which said a lot especially dealing with demon and hanyou children. Hope filled her the entire night until the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. The time was leaving them and soon she would have to go to the bank to see about her circumstances.

"I can't believe I put my trust in strangers." She muttered helping Rin sip her juice from her Disney princess pink plastic sippy cup. She looked back at her phone with anxiety growing in her stomach. Maybe she should call the agency again but she knew she would get the same message. No one was available or willing to watch Rin even with the hefty coin she offered to pay. Of course even if they accepted the offer to watch Rin, her pup would have to approve of them. Then getting Rin adjusted without her falling into separation anxiety and stress would be another ordeal. Kagome sighed looking out the window growing nervous. She could not be away from her kitchen another day. She just couldn't. She was desperate at this point.

Out of the corner of her eyes she looked to see a rumpled Miroku come along passing the window in a jog. His black hair looked quite a mess and his brown jacket was wrinkled. She saw him struggle fishing for his keys in his pockets looking a bit stressed. She stood up to help him out letting Rin know she was coming back. Her red heels clicked along the wooden floor into the foyer as she went to undo the locks on the front door. He looked relieved and confused to see her obviously so bright and early at the restaurant. She swung open the door and he quickly came in. "Thanks, Kags." He stated kissing her on the cheek and moving inside shrugging out of his jacket.

Kagome pulled the door closed and put the locks back on. She looked at Miroku noticing his black pants sat a bit low on his thin well defined hips. He tossed his jacket on the host podium before going pass the double doors into the large dining room. She was right behind him noticing the tell-tale signs of a morning gone wary. The mid arms cuffs on his white dress shirt were unrolled and wrinkled which was very unlike the Frenchman. "What are you doing here so early? And why do you look like you just left the club and got hit by a car along the way."

"Long story." He said walking in to kiss Rin on the cheeks as she signed happily in greeting. Her hands reached up wanting to be picked up and he obliged giving her a big morning hug. "And I came here to get my phone. I left it in the break room last night by accident."

Kagome frowned crossing her arms over her chest. "She had a husband didn't she?"

"How did you guess?" Miroku answered lifting Rin up into his arms. He then turned to look at Kagome before letting out a long whistle. It was truly something remarkable to see Kagome dressed up like so. The black dress was form fitting with a professional neckline that showed a small bit of cleavage. Her shiny hair was curled and pulled to the side of her face showing off a small diamond earring. "What God do I have to thank for seeing this rare vision today, hm?"

Kagome blushed walking back over to the table and sitting down. "I guess I'll take the compliment. And I have an appointment with a sitter and my accountant at the bank today."

"Awe for a minute I thought you were going to make an offer for us to finally make a love child together." He responded playfully kissing Rin on the cheek. Rin smiled laying her head on his shoulder as he held her close to him.

She glared at him drumming her manicured nails on the table. "Keep wishing, Miroku." She scoffed turning away to look down at her wristwatch again.

"Well I'll be damned."

Kagome's head snapped up to see Miroku look outside the window with a growing smile. She looked as well until her eyes widened to see the odd sight of silver shining under the sun. She touched her heart from relief and stood up to get the door again. Miroku put Rin back in her little chair quickly and went to the door excitedly beating her to it. Kagome watched him wondering why he seemed so ecstatic. Miroku took off the locks and swung the door open excitedly. She watched as both men broke out into big smiles. Inuyasha and Miroku greeted each other with big man hugs and giant slaps on the back. Shiori came up behind them smiling wearing a teal blue skater dress with her silver hair in one giant pigtail. "You two know each other?"

"Of course! Everyone knows Miroku Lheureux." Shiori said with a smile moving inside as Miroku offered to take Inuyasha's jacket along with his sisters. He wore a black dress shirt and dark washed jeans with his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Inuyasha's nose twitched in his direction and his smirk broadened. Miroku saw the look and shrugged in false demure confidence. "Still praying to that god you serve, ne?" Inuyasha jabbed.

Miroku scratched the back of his head. "She's a very demanding one. Almost every night I sacrifice in her honor."

Inuyasha shook his head moving further inside into the dining room. His eyes landed on Kagome and he stiffened a bit. He wasn't sure if he was looking at the same woman from yesterday threatening to beat the hell out of him for cussing in front of her pup. She was beautiful with her glossy hair falling on the side of her face in whimsical large curls. He saw curves that were hidden from before accentuating her long legs. Kagome instantly went to kiss the side of his cheek causing him to blush. Even after so many years of living and even having a parent of European descent, he wasn't quite use to the affectionate greeting. He watched with a keen gaze as she moved to greet Shiori in the same fashion. "Finally! I was getting worried."

Shiori moved to greet Rin with a kiss on the head. "My fault I'm afraid. I was a bit sluggish this morning. But we have good news about your babysitter!"

"Time out! You're the one helping Kagome find a babysitter?" Miroku asked looking at Shiori as she mewled to Rin and nuzzled her neck causing Rin to nuzzle back.

"I did." Inuyasha answered not sure how Shiori added herself to the accreditation for the work he did.

"Great! Where is she?" Kagome asked sitting down in the seat she previously occupied while pointing to the table.

"Kaede is currently in the countryside visiting another old woman." Inuyasha spoke placing his hands in his pocket and moving to sit down. "But I explained it to the old hag and she agrees."

"Can I speak with her?" Kagome asked looking between the two and disregarding his rude name calling.

"Yes." Shiroi glared angrily at Inuyasha before picking Rin up. She turned to Inuyasha nodding for him to give her the number. "LADY Kaede is our family's nanny. She always has taken care of the family pups. But today I will watch Rin for you if its ok with you. Kaede is currently in Vienne but will be back in the morning. She's taking a charter plane." Shiori said nuzzling Rin's nose with her own. "You can call her now if you would like. She is an early riser."

Kagome watched Rin respond letting out small sounds absorbing Kagome's attention. Inuyasha dug out his cell phone and texted the number to her. He then put his phone away and watched the miko's eyes stay glued to her pup with fascination. He looked at Shiori to see her nip at Rin's ear before he turned back to look at Kagome. Her scent was fresh like raspberries in the spring. The sunlight poured in through the window highlighting her chocolate eyes. Amongst the morning glow she seemed almost angelic. He leaned forward crossing his arms over his chest. "So do we still have to make a reservation for the solid we did." Inuyasha asked already applauding himself for the good deed.

Kagome turned her attention onto him. He smirked as she stood and pinched his ears. "Ow! What the f-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cut him off before he could finish pulling a bit harsher. She smiled actually enjoying the soft fur on his ears and found it oddly appealing. "I guess allowing you to eat here is the least I can do, that is of course if she is not only reputable and available during my schedule until I can find steady help." She finally let go leaving him to massage his ears annoyed.

"What!" He yelled out watching her pick up her cell phone. "She's legit. She is everything you could want in a nanny! She knows everything, carries a wooden spoon, and old as hell!"

Shiroi turned around with Rin in her lap and hit Inuyasha on the hand. "Don't talk about Nanna like that! She's a lovely woman and you know you would kill someone if they even spoke to her out of turn and called her half the things you do."

Rin smiled pushing against Shiori. Shiori loosened her hold and watched as Rin clumsily moved over to sit on Inuyasha. The sound of her pamper deflating from falling so hard to sit on his lap was heard. "What?" He said lifting his arms up as she sat down. He sighed pulling down her yellow dress over the butt.

Kagome shook her head face palming at Rin's behavior. The rest of her eggs were probably getting cold from being uneaten which meant she would be hungry sooner rather than later. Kagome looked at her phone before nodding. "I'll call her now and if it works out then..." she dragged. "I guess I can squeeze you in sometime this week." She spoke mockingly before walking over to the back of the restaurant to make the phone call. She walked with confidence unaware of the yellow eyes that followed her moves.

Miroku looked between Inuyasha and Kagome as a thought appeared to him. He reached over the table and grabbed a piece of bacon. A devilish grin came to his face before he took a seat closer to Inuyasha and munched on the fried pork. He watched as Rin stood herself up and just went for his ears without invitation or hesitation.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Rin's small hands yet instead of pulling her away he showed her how to rub them. Rin smiled and rubbed his ears a bit roughly than he desired before she got bored and went to find something else to play with. Her hands moved to his face touching his features before finding his hair. She pulled the silver strands into her hands and began playing with it like string. Rin's hands let it go and signed something. Shiori leaned in looking at Rin wondering why the pup didn't yip like normal pups did when speaking at her age. "Why does she sign? Do you know?" Shiori asked in a whisper reaching up to take Rin away from Inuyasha.

Miroku shook his head. "I'm afraid that secret is locked tightly in a vault and can only be revealed by Kagome." He stated ending that route of conversation. It wasn't his place to say anything and he knew how Kagome felt about the topic. "But if you learn some sign you can easily talk with her. Like she's saying that you have pretty hair, Inuyasha right now." He stated as Inuyasha tried to get his hair out of her grip.

Shiori nodded in understanding. During her short two hundred and fifty years of life she knew from watching the struggles of her own parents to know when a parent put their foot down about something there was no moving them. Her mother was proof of that. The young lady smiled and bounced Rin in her lap joyfully. "It's ok. I just asked because Rin doesn't yip like most canine pups do at her age. The words she tries to speak sounds painful and strange. In our speech, she is also is not making full sentences when she responds to my speech. Even hanyou pups yip, mewl, and rumble. But then I guess if no one is around to teach Rin then that's probably why she doesn't and signs the way humans do."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha watching him look over at the miko as Kagome smiled tenderly on the phone clearly liking the nanny they spoke so highly about. She was all smiles and did not rub her fingers through her thick hair like she was prone to do during stressful moments. Inuyasha's ears were turned in her direction and Miroku smiled leaning back in his seat. "That's really nice of you…lending her your royal nanny." His sly smirk went to Inuyasha who glared knowing well his train of thought was headed.

"Don't go reading into anything. I'm just helping her out. I made her pup cry yesterday so I'm clearing my conscious." He said gruffly with his ears nearly flattening at the memory of Rin's fearful behavior towards him.

"Sure…Just so you know, she's single" He said avoiding Inuyasha's bared claws as a silent attempt on his life.

"Whatever pervert. What are you doing working here anyway?" Inuyasha asked leaning back as well at the table. Shiori had Rin's full attention and the two were now playing hide and seek in the dining room.

"Well Inuyasha, since our party days I got serious about culinary school. Well really it was either the kitchen or the Catholic monastery. You know...father's wishes." Miroku waved his hand nonchalantly. "I tried the church but…it didn't go so well. My lifestyle decisions don't exactly line up with the complete devotion of myself to the almighty." He said with a shiver as Inuyasha laughed. "I did manage to bless a few nuns…before they took their vows. So I think my soul is in good standing." He stated putting his hands behind his head with a smirk. "They're not so innocent you know. I'm sure they don't teach them THAT in the church."

Inuyasha nearly fell out of his chair. Only Miroku would find a way to corrupt Catholic nuns and turn the church into a small brothel. Miroku continued. "So I left. I had no money and found a job in a kitchen. I graduated from a good culinary school, worked a few more local eateries, and landed here. A beautiful set up too." He stated looking around the large dining room bare of table cloth with chairs up on tables. "I mean, this place brings in a lot of beauties, invitations to soirees, the pay is great, and I get a good meal each day. Now what about you, shouldn't you be partying in Japan?"

Inuyasha rubbed his face in exasperation. "Mom came out here a few months ago. At first she said she was just here to see her cousin Louis. However, the cover is really so that mom can oversee and complete the renovations on her childhood palace. Dad came out here to be with mom and do some side deals with other ruling clans. Shiori came out here to party." He muttered lowly so she wouldn't hear him. "But then Pops dragged me here so I can keep an eye on TMZ Shiori over there and do a little business myself with the clans." He stated not liking the responsibility that came with that. He wasn't exactly princely and had no desire to sit in an office like his father and push papers. He was a demon that liked working with his hands.

Miroku tapped his chin as old memories flooded to the forefront of his mind. "Don't you have a business?"

"I own Kawasaki now and offer custom creations of motorbikes now. I just opened another joint in Abu Dhabi that's doing really well." He said. "And just for kicks I do a few reviews on the side of different food joints."

Miroku nodded. "And your older brother? He and that ghastly woman stay in the news."

"Yeah. He doesn't say much about her or his engagement but I can look at him some days and see he wants to slaughter the whole city of Tokyo. I think coming here was also Pop's way of saving him. My old man mated for an heir and lucked out with our clan's Beta before he settled down with my mom. So Pop's can relate to him a little. But everyone feels bad for the jerk for getting saddled with Satan's spawn Kaguya. So coming here was also a way to escape from Kaguya and to give the jerk a break to focus on his businesses instead of that pain in all of our asses." Inuyasha elaborated. "He's got to do a few articles as a critic and check on his restaurant so that gives him an excuse to escape her at times. I'm telling you, she's about to drive us all bat shit crazy. If she has even the tiniest problem she calls the dick to come fix it. And what's worse is he does it, just to silence her because he can't slaughter her. She wasn't even allowed on this trip but she found out and followed us. Crazy psycho bitch." He muttered.

"Maybe an earthquake will happen in Japan and a skyscraper will fall on her?" Miroku offered as a possibility.

"Yeah right? She's so annoying she'll survive it somehow." Inuyasha responded picturing her actually getting hit then getting up like it was nothing calling his brother's name like a broken record player.

"Think positive my friend." Miroku said reaching over to pat Inuyasha on the shoulder. "In the meantime, I'll put a barrier around your palace if you want. Of course it will cost you." Miroku offered as Inuyasha shook off his kind gesture with an audible _'Feh'_.

"Well guys!" Both males turned to see Kagome standing there with her hands on her hips and a bright smile on her face. "Congratulations, there seems to be a table available this week in the garden unless you two would like to dine inside."

Shiori picked Rin up interrupting their game. She clapped her hands while holding Rin tightly to her. "See! I promise you will love Lady Kaede!"

Inuyasha looked to Rin. "Watch out for her wooden spoon." He warned.

Shiori shook her head not even bothering to comment that the reason why she had it in the first place was because of him and his refusal to do as she said. She looked at Kagome already making plans in her mind about when to dine in the restaurant. "Can I take pictures! Oh Kaguya is going to jizz her pants when she sees that we are eating here!"

Kagome nodded actually laughing at the idea. She walked over and grabbed Rin out of her hold. "But you must say you made a reservation." Kagome spoke holding Rin up on her left hip and looking at the two individuals squarely. "And Shiori, I like your offer to watch Rin tonight but I'm a little uncomfortable leaving her alone with...strangers. If you're still up to watching her, would you be ok with a bonding spell?"

Shiori nodded and held out her arm. "Of course! You have every right to protect your child. You can do it right now if you want."

Kagome smiled brightly and gestured for her to come close. The boys looked in wonder as Shiori offered her wrist and Kagome grabbed a hold of it with her right hand. Kagome's aura fluxed making the demons uncomfortable and little edgy sensing the spiritual danger. Her skin felt warm for a minute and then it began to cool. Shiori looked down to see a pink little tear drop form on her skin before vanishing. "All done."

Shiori rubbed her wrist where the symbol lay hidden. "That's it? That didn't hurt like I thought it would."

Kagome kissed Rin and set her down on the ground to walk instead of being picked up all the time. She pulled down her little yellow dress and felt her pamper in case she needed to be changed. Feeling nothing, she patted her on the butt allowing her to run off to Miroku where she knew he would grab her. "It's not supposed to unless you hurt Rin, put her life at risk, or do something that I would severely disapprove of. Do either of those three things and your flesh will burn until you will slowly disintegrate into tiny pink pieces. I will also know where you are instantly." She stated nonchalantly as Shiori blanched not really thinking ahead about the implied offering of having a bonding spell upon her. She just loved Rin and honestly wanted to help the pretty human out. Kagome's aura was infectious and upon meeting her you just felt the gentle protective embrace of her nature.

Kagome looked at the girl's face and nearly laughed. "But I trust you won't try to kill my daughter so you have nothing to fear." Kagome walked over to the table where her black pocketbook sat and pulled out a manila folder filled with papers. She took out a paper and handed it to Shiori. "This is for you."

Shiori hesitantly took it as Inuyasha stood up to look at her wrist. He rubbed his clawed finger over the spot where it lay invisible not sensing anything but knowing it was there. They both looked at the paper to see it was a complete list dedicated to the care of Rin as well as benefits provided. Kagome went over it with her and allowed her to ask questions. Both of the men sweat dropped to see how protective as a mom Kagome was of Rin. God bless the poor unfortunate soul that would be the first to date Rin.

"You think Shiori can do this?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha watching the young girl look at Kagome with a bright fiery passion in her violet eyes. Rin pulled on his pants wanting to be lifted but Miroku shook his head no causing her to frown and sign her demands.

Inuyasha smirked and flicked his nose. "Does it matter? This is the most shit I've ever seen her take on. Maybe I won't be stuck watching her after all." He stated realizing he spoke too soon as he heard her ask for permission to take Rin to Tiffany's. "I spoke too soon." He grumbled deciding his day was going to be spent babysitting two pups instead of the big one that he was called to keep out of trouble...and from spending the family's fortune.


	6. Chapter 6: Watch the Stove

**Merry Christmas!**

 **XOXOXO**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for Updates to this Story!**

 **Need 3- 5 Reviews for another update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Watch the Stove**

* * *

"You sure you're ok?" Kagome asked biting her abused reddened bottom lip in her office. She listened as the young demoness on the other end spoke with such lightness in her voice on the video chat app displaying live on her phone. Shiori held up a purple pajama clad Rin who signed how much fun she was having with her new friend. Rin showed off her new pink monkey that Shiroi got for her from a store they went to that day much to Kagome's surprise. Shiori reported there were no tears other than when Inuyasha tried to leave them in which he came promptly right back to accompany them around Paris. This was of course the twentieth time Kagome had called to make sure everything was alright and to see if Rin was too much of a responsibility. But, Shiori was managing quite well and had her all ready for bed. Shiori reported that the two found a way to communicate through a combination of small guttural noises and hand signs along with every detail of the day they had together. Kagome sighed in relief that she finally found some light at the end of the tunnel after the hell of day she had.

Kagome returned to the restaurant after her talk with the national bank a little tired. Of course, she knew very well her circumstances but it was an entirely different experience to actually hear someone say it to you. She had roughly a few months before her money would go on a decline and she would begin dipping into her savings. For a second opinion her most trusted accountant went to sit down also with a banker to discuss a safety net of investing options and information about buying additional stock. The accountant gave that as an option but still advised her to cut off her big expenses that aren't a necessity because she would not immediately benefit from the funds gained by investing or purchasing more stock. Also, those take time to grow and really build worth. If she was to cash out in the near future she wouldn't be any better than she is now. Her investments would be worth very little at the moment. Her accountant took off his round glasses and she knew when he did that he was going to lay the facts down. She had to make a decision on what to cut and time was running short.

Kagome blew her kisses and told Shiori that she would bring her food tonight for her efforts and pay for her cab home. Seeing Rin safe in their small home with Shiori who looked quite fine in the small space made her feel so much better. Kagome hung up and went back to her kitchen immediately jumping into the fire and throwing seasonings around like pixie dust. The loud chatter coming from the dining room was infectious that night as everyone dined and toasted to various occasions over their delicious meals and paired wines. Everyone was joyous and enjoying their nice evening with good food and good people. And beyond the double doors were the hard working team of the Shikon Jewel roasting meats and turning creamy soups on various burners lit with the gas fire. The heat in the kitchen was as hot as always rising to lick the surfaces of red beat faces and concentrated eyes.

Bank's loud knife hitting the chopping block was heard as he trimmed his prize he had got at the market that morning. He looked at the layer of fat on the butchered cow making sure with excellent precision to cut the right parts and prepare it to be broiled. His mouth had a toothpick hanging from the side of his lips and the bangs of his sweaty black hair were getting in his way. He regretted not putting on a hat but then realized his man bun wouldn't fit. He smirked seeing his crusted salmon was lightly grilled and ready to be taken off the rack to go down the production line. His hands worked fast seeing to the grilling of another piece of meat making sure it was up to his standards.

"Bank!" He quickly wiped his hands on a towel and looked up to see Kagome point at his pork as she sprinkled a bit of parsley on a fresh appetizer of steaming scallops. "Not too long on that pork!"

Bank took out his toothpick and held his hands out wide. "What! You want it served raw!" He yelled. "I got this over here. You stay over there." His thick American accent carried over the noises. He turned around muttering a string of things under his breath.

Kagome saw to another dish that went out before Suikotsu came strolling into her kitchen. "Guys we got a birdie! Sara nearly fainted at the podium when she checked them in. Some famous guy apparently got her panties wet and she can't even get a name out. And have you seen Myoga? We could use him at the front."

Kagome shook her head. "He says he's feeling under the weather, poor thing. He will be back in two days."

"Yeah right! He's probably out drinking and telling everyone's business like he usually does!" Bank responded passing the roasted pork to Miroku. The monk began slicing the juicy nearly raw textured meat and poured its drippings in a bed of fluffy steaming couscous with truffles on top.

"Who's our birdie?" Kagome asked focusing on pan searing a fillet of seasoned stuffed chicken breast in red wine.

"A big fat one!" Suikotsu exclaimed crossing his large arms over his chest. He could feel the powerful aura out in the dining room as it was strong and truly had made a statement. "Paparazzi is swarming the place! It's crazy outside."

"Momiji and Botan quickly scope it out!" Kagome called and pointed to the door with her thumb while continuing to plate her dish. Suikotsu watched as a waiter came to take the plate and he followed them out giving them an assignment to the special guests.

The two twins saluted to her in a militant fashion making sure their breads and desserts were safely cooling and/or still baking. Kagome nodded knowing the girls had skills besides baking. They knew everyone who's anyone important. She found this after walking in on them having a rather thorough debate in the breakroom about Johnny Depp's appearance at her restaurant with a new girlfriend in which they confirmed themselves was the case. Miroku joked one time that they were Kagome's recon squad as they seemed to know everything about anybody upon her request. Both twins rushed to the door quickly and opened it to peek out into the dining room. They gazed out around the room looking at faces and not recognizing any new faces. Their eyes continued to travel until they landed on a gleam of silver hair. Kagome listened as both of them let out audible gasps of excitement and infatuation.

"Report!" Kagome yelled calling them back to the kitchen as she placed her plate down to be picked up by a waiter. Both girls turned around and gave their report.

"Sesshomaru Tashio…reigning Lord of the Western Lands of Japan as well as entrepreneur and food critic." Momiji spoke rushing back to her dessert dishes as a timer rung. Botan turned to peek out the door again to get a better look at his party.

"Sounds yummy." Jac said as he poured oil into a pan ready for garlic and herbs. His tongue came out and licked his lips just thinking about the well-known demon that was currently the talk of the country due to his recent engagement. Jac turned around pointing a wooden spoon at Kagome with a smirk. "You know, you got to get out of this kitchen more often hun and guy watch. Sesshomaru Tashio has made many women orgasm just from the sight of him."

Bank rolled his eyes at the little speech his brother gave. He curiously came over to peek out as well scuffing his nose with his thumb to see what all the fuss was about. His height towered over Botan making them look like quite the odd pair as he looked about before frowning. "And he's brought with him Sideshow Bob."

"Who?" Kagome asked not getting his American pop culture reference of the famed crazy Simpsons character.

"Kaguya Otami." Botan responded looking up at his tall frame with wide eyes. "She's heir to her family's fortune in Japan and a model. Well she's not much of a model but magazines have claimed she's a social climber. Despite what she says, her engagement to Sesshomaru Tashio is just a complete scam for power and status." Botan explained looking back out at the room at their table.

"Didn't she get denied to come in because she didn't have a reservation?" Shippo asked wiping his forehead and turning a pot of fish broth down to simmer while he dealt with a freshly steamed meaty red lobster.

Botan continued to look before her sister came over and switched places. Momiji took a look at the table and nodded her head. "Oh I get it! Very clever!" Momiji looked up at Bank as he stared down in shock wondering when the twins switched. "She's scored a table with John Sennin Galt and his wife. Very clever."

Bank took the toothpick out of his mouth before going back to his hot stove and grill. "She brought her dog along to bark at us." He stated looking at the next order of meats to be cooked and styles.

"Well Chef, what do we do?"

Kagome hummed stirring a pot of fresh tomatoes to be prepared later into a paste. She looked up and did a double take to see everyone paused in their actions to gaze at her waiting for her to say something. She turned the pot down on low and roughly wiped her hands on her blotched white apron. She wandered pass the counter avoiding eye contact with her staff. Her head was held high as she carefully opened the door to take a peek for herself into the dining room. Her large eyes surveyed her guests until she saw silver hair in which she thought belonged to Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to say something but upon closer inspection she realized she had mistaken. The demon that captured everyone's interest was sharing a table with John Sennin Galt; a very loyal and well-known patron of hers since she first opened. The cloud demon was quite the philosopher during the 1800s when he promoted free thinking and the power of the mind. Upon her time in France, he made it his mission to dine at her restaurant every month purely because he loved her food as it brought him fond memories of his childhood. Of course their short conversations only added to the appeal of his dining experience. She looked to see the older man speak with the seemingly stoic Inu demon with fondness while the wretched woman she was slowly coming to hate sat stiffly next to him trying to hold a conversation with the married idealists. Sesshomaru's hair was as long as Inuyasha's but thinner and pulled into a high ponytail. Bright eyes bounced between John and his wife Flora as they animatedly spoke about something that went over Kaguya's head. The proud magenta stripes and lilac crescent moon markings of his pedigree were on his face as he sipped a red wine casually seemingly enjoying its taste. His black suit looked very fine indeed completely showing up his date who sat to his side in a short purple number.

"Hm." She mumbled closing the door and turned around to face her staff. The waiter assigned to their table came in with the order. Kagome took it from him gently and read it quietly to herself. She nodded triumphantly before sticking it up on the order line. She turned around to see her staff cooking but obviously waiting on her words.

"Well, I don't pay you all to stand around!" She said whipping them back into shape. Everyone went back to their task with the same vigor as before with a sea of ' _Yes chef!_ ' calls. Kagome looked back at the ticket again wondering who ordered what. "They get the same treatment as everyone else."

"Yes, Chef!"

"Now, I need a tomato bouillabaisse with basil rouille, a moules marinières, blanquette de veau, and a pan-seared foie gras." She yelled as every station prepared their part of the dish along with many others. The heat and smells of basil and saffron filled the air. Shippo began making the base for the seafood bouillabaisse with shaking hands. Jac was immediately cleaning shellfish and crab preparing them to go into a pot to stew. Already Miroku had the mussels steaming and Bank was tenderizing the veal. Another staff member went to help with the duck was Bank kept a watchful eye on the techniques used to prepare it for the pan-seared foie gras.

Pots were simmering and pans were being shaken with vegetables and seasonings inside. The kitchen smelled like a foodie's nirvana. Kagome watched and helped plate all the dishes to perfection. Her spoon had tasted everything and she found it to be absolutely superb. The duck was cooked with juicy meat still sizzling next to bright fresh asparagus in a Dijon-lemon sauce puree. The moules marinières was steaming with fresh mussels resting in crème and white wine base of mixed parsley, bay leaves, leeks, and sliced shallots. On the side rested two freshly baked triangles of sourdough bread to be used for dipping. A small black dolsot pot of blanquette with a round all of fluffy white rice in the cent bubbled cooking the carrots and button mushrooms in the thick crème sauce. The veal sat inside soaking in the onion and the butter inside the crème. Lastly, to arrive was the duck as it sat beautifully caramelized in a cognac passion fruit reduction sauce. A small Asian style salad accompanied with a baguette sat on the plate to its side. A waiter came to take is as she watched with a keen eye for perfection. She topped the veal soup with garnish as it was being taken out of the door to the table.

Kagome looked around as everyone seemed to have a sense of nervousness or uneasiness as they moved on to other dishes. She nodded at them and went on to helping complete the rest of the orders. She looked up at the door wondering if she should peek but she fought the sensation knowing form experience it did not do well to think about it. She would remind the staff tonight that the opinion of one man or demon did not make or break them. Who knows maybe he was just here to shut her up and get her off of his back. Then again maybe he was here to start trouble on behalf of Kaguya's hurt feelings. If that horrific curd of a woman and her fiancé wanted give them a bad rep all because Kaguya refused to use proper etiquette as well as common sense and follow instructions, well it was their prerogative. But she knew from the deepest part in her soul that what was sent out there to the high profile guests was pure gold in edible form. She would stand by her dishes defending them with her last breath and move on. What went out of these doors was culinary art and she would offer it to Jesus upon her death if it meant the weight of her soul. Her food was damned good and she had the awards and the wait list to prove it. Time passed a little later when the waiter came in handing in an order for dessert for John's wife which was the usual lemon tarte.

She quickly beckoned the waiter over with her finger as she chopped up a few celery pieces. Without looking up from her task she spoke. "Did Tashio eat all of his food?"

The waiter nodded his head before rushing back out to attend to another table. Kagome smirked chopping up the vegetable with silky smooth motions. "Eat your heart out, Tashio." She muttered with satisfaction continuing on running her kitchen without further thought to the situation. Unfortunately, she forgot that one rule...that you should never take your eyes off the enemy and turn your back to them completely.


	7. Chapter 7: Add Salt

**Ok so Community Alert;** many of you are aware that the site has been having so technical difficulties. I cant see all the reviews after Dec 29th so I apologize if you aren't mentioned below. I will get an email to tell me if you followed, fav, and reviewed for this chapter so that I can give proper thanks and credit and of course talk to you and get your feedback.

 **There are also other things** like the some writers are having a hard time uploading new stories and some cant even upload a doc. I couldn't yesterday but it seems fixed. But Im not sure. So just giving you guys a heads up about whats going on with some of your fanfics not being updated possibly.

* * *

 **Check my profile for additional information. It is always being updated with update times and writing information.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you to my reviewers...**

 **Jade –** Here you go hun! Thanks for your review!

 **Madam Fluffy –** Well read to find out about the review! And right! Bump spilling the wine…Hell spill a whole tray on her and wipe the remains off the tray.

 **sunshinestar16 –** Thank you so much love! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Inu-Mistress –** I know you hate my cliff hangers…but I love them…they love you…we're all connected here.

 **Guest 2 –** Honey Boo Boo child…you clearly don't read my authors note. Here let me take you to the library so I can read you like a three year old alphabet flashcard. If you would read **everything** you would have read my author notes which are at the beginning of every chapter. Please pay attention to the very **Very** first page where I mentioned everything about the story before beginning so I don't have to keep repeating it. Also you will see on every page I clearly state read my profile page for more information. There clear as day in its own section…if you READ carefully…(put on those glasses…I'll wait)….you will see my disclaimer for all my stories plain…black and white…clear to understand. Now please reading is fundamental…hunty…and that means using that brain of yours to follow instructions. Now thank you for your review…I hope to receive more meaningful content from you in the future…until then I banish your commentary to the elephant graveyard into the land of no fucks are given.

 **Lolalove85 –** Lol boo you know that made you cream your pants that double update did! (insert Spongebob smirk here) Hope you enjoy this chapter **.**

 **daisy31 –** Happy holidays boo! Thank you so much I hope all your dreams and wishes comes true this year! And yes little Rins circle of friends is growing!

 **kissrose36 –** Here you go! Thanks for the review!

 **Saiyajin Princess Chichi –** Love the name btw! Thank you for your time to comment such lovely remarks.

* * *

 **Thank you to those that Followed me this week.**

uhguhg

NiceButNaughtyAngel

7

stiches17

Phalandra-Sina

crystal3108

lizziebr05

Gaga overSessy

Missing A Muse

fredisagirl

tgurl620

* * *

 **Thank you to those that add me to their Favs this week!**

Inu-Mistress

7

stiches17

angpankb04

Gaga Over Sessy

fredisagirl

* * *

 **Review, Follow, Fav for Updates**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Add Salt**

* * *

"I think this is the place." Kagome muttered holding her daughters tiny clawed hand tightly in her right hand with her black purse hugged closely to her body in her left. They both stood in awe looking at the massive home in a very affluent neighborhood in Paris. The sun was bright that day and shined down upon them that morning. Rin stood with her little pink floppy hat that mimicked her mom's red one. On her back was her pink book bag with her things in there should the meeting go as calmly as she'd hope. Her brown eyes looked up at Kagome with uncertainty reflecting her mother's emotions. Rin was starting to fidget getting nervous by her mother's scent. Kagome looked around and then looked at the paper in her hands with the address she was given and had written down in her sketchy hand writing. She was ecstatic when the older woman accepted to watch her daughter. But now, today was the day that Rin would meet her and to see if the feeling was mutual. Kagome looked back again at the beautiful historic French architecture with long columns and intricate designs in the half moon archways. It sat in a residential area not far from her home but the place was known to be a wealthy neighborhood. If you didn't know it, her white iron gate with dogs on the top around her rose garden was proof enough.

"Who lives here?" Kagome muttered gathering herself before moving forward to open the gate. It creaked loudly upset at being moved so early in the day. She walked slowly with Rin along the freshly clean white sidewalk pass the rose bushes in her front yard. Kagome slowly watched as Rin wanted to walk up the stairs herself instead of being picked up. She held her hands about her carefully watching as Rin climbed with her gapped smile up the steps before reaching the white front porch. The energy around the home was buzzing. She could sense the magic of a miko here and this captivated her curiosity even further. Kagome looked to see a golden door knocker that was in the shape of a sword and an arrow on the front. She looked around for a doorbell but didn't see anything. Suddenly the door was opened and before her was a short old woman with grey curls piled on top of her head dressed in a red dress with a white blouse on. Her skin was wrinkled but she had a glow to her that made her seem youthful.

"Come in, Child." Spoke the woman moving out of the way and ushering the two into her home. Kagome's eyes were wide at the grandeur of the foyer. The high vaulted ceiling with the white crown molding rested above her. A mixture of Japanese and French elements were mixed in showing off a sword plaque on the wall above the entry to a hallway with lots of Asian elements despite it being a classic French home. The brown hardwood floors were beautiful with French style doors that were opened wide from every angle.

"It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Kagome." Kagome turned around and reached out to shake Kaede's hand. Kaede didn't take it but instead bowed to her in a very old fashioned Japanese manner. Kagome's hand hung out foolishly for a little bit before she retracted her hand and bowed to her as well a bit clumsy. The movement felt so foreign having not done so in such a long time. She didn't really realize how westernized she was until she had moments like these.

"Welcome to my home, Ms. Higurashi." She spoke walking forward through her foyer into what looked like a tea room. Kagome looked down at Rin feeling her tiny body move closer to her legs and hold on tightly. Kaede smiled down at Rin. "And you must be little Rin. Such a beautiful little one you are."

"Thank you for your help, Ms.-"

"Please call me Kaede." She interrupted ushering Kagome to take a seat on a cushioned white couch in front of a display of morning refreshments. Kagome sat down and moved her purse to the side of her. She picked Rin up and placed her as well beside her.

"Ms. Kaede your home is lovely." Kagome stated envious of her living arrangements. Her décor reminded of being back home amongst her family and the shrine. There were lots of dark woods and simple furnishings that left the space seem very large and empty.

"This old thing. I prefer either the castle or my hut." She waved before pouring her a cup of tea. Kagome looked confused but quickly remembered the woman was indeed older by more than a few hundred years. Kaede also had a smaller cup for Rin and poured her some as well. "Do not worry its decaffeinated." She stated with a gentle smile handing it over to Kagome to handle. They drank tea gingerly as Rin sat close to her mom holding onto her skirt. Kagome watched occasionally as Rin stalked the treats on the table but clearly she was far the nervous to venture. They spoke a little bit exchanging tidbits of information and Kaede informed her that there would be days when she would be absent due to her husbands travels. Apparently her mate was a demon which shocked Kagome but also made her feel relaxed. Her husband was a blacksmith and an expensive one at that. Kaede showed pictures that she had of her children and grandchildren which eased Kagome's spirits regarding her being taken with Rin. Kaede then took them both on a tour of her home showing Kagome a nice sized play room already filled with little dolls. She had a beautiful big kitchen and separate dining room table that looked able to hold a feast. She had a large living room with plenty of spots for Rin to crawl through and explore. Her backyard was huge with a beautiful garden of different flowers and ponds with fish inside. The place was truly a work of art with a taste of masculinity in certain rooms. Kaede led them back to her tea room to discuss specifics and any concerns Kagome had.

"Let me say again how thankful I am for your help on such short notice." Kagome stated watching Rin grow bold and crawl off the couch. Kagome reached for her again but Kaede held her hand out to stop her.

"Let the pup roam. It is in her nature. She is a jackal hanyou. Dog instincts are very strong. It is best to let them be when curious." She stated watching Rin fondly sniff the room but never straying too far from Kagome's side. Kaede smiled sipping her cup of freshly ground Sencha. Rin sniffed while touching a few items that captured her interests watching everything as if she had discovered a completely different universe. She turned to look at Kagome who looked ready to hop off the couch to protect her from the world. Kaede reached over and patted her hands catching her attention. "I can tell ye are a beautiful mother. Not many would take one as their own especially one of another kind that doesn't even share your blood. I thought that fool of a pup was kidding when he told me about you. But, I had to see for myself."

Kagome smiled returning Kaede's pat. "It's been hard but I love every minute of it." She stated looking again as Rin crawled on the floor clearly forgetting about her state of dress. Her pamper was showing but she was smiling and very happy moving under a small wooden table sniffing. Rin came out the other end and signed to her glee.

Kaede looked at Rin again with warm eyes watching Kagome sign back to her. "We will be just fine. I've raised many pups after my miko days. The Tashio family has kept me busy for many years even after my own pups." She stated fondly.

"Tashio?" she asked trying to remember why the name felt so familiar. She could have sworn she heard it somewhere recently.

"Yes since Lord Inu No Tashio was a pup down to his own pups Shiori, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. I've attended to them all."

Kagome sat shocked as the name Sesshomaru hit her. She thought of Shiori and Inuyasha's looks how they all favored each other. Even Sesshomaru favored Inuyasha in a way. She felt truly like an idiot. Sesshomaru Tashio…Inuyasha Tashio…Shiori Tashio…They were all royal members of the Western Family in Japan…her own birth country. The one she vowed to leave and never return to after the devastation. They also knew Rin's father and mother as she remembered they were there at the funeral. Her mind flashed to their faces seeing as they all were strikingly alike. And then her mind flashed to Sesshomaru when he was dining with his fiancé in her restaurant _. Had I been away for that long that I don't know the royal families? Rin is from one._ She wanted to throw up. It all made sense now. Then she gasped looking at Kaede before fumbling for her checkbook.

Kaede looked to see her go pale in the face. "You alright dear? Would you like water?"

Kagome pulled out her checkbook from her purse. She wasn't sure she could afford it as she looked around the house again. There was no way someone as good as Kaede would take her measly amount. But, she would just call her sister and brother and tell them the situation. They were adults. After all she planned to tell them her choice anyway. Kaede saw her but immediately put her hand over her shaking ones. "Put that away! There will be none of that."

Rin came closer to Kaede and sniffed her. Kaede sighed happily pulling away to lift Rin up watching her nose wiggle. Rin held onto the woman before nuzzling her nose in her wrinkled rouge cheeks. Kagome sat stiff unsure of what to do now. She looked at her checkbook again while holding her pen tightly in her hands. She could pay for if she had a break. She just needed to let somethings go and the world would correct itself she reasoned as best as she could. So many thoughts roamed her mind and she pitifully put her head in her right hand dragging it down her face.

Kaede bent down to pick Rin up before standing. Kagome was shocked to see how strong the woman was to do so. Kaede looked delicate and frail but clearly underneath all that fabric was muscle. Then she looked as Rin held on enjoying Kaede's company as she walked around the room with Rin sniffing everything. Kaede turned around to Kagome. "We are going to be just fine, young miko. Now you go to work. We will begin the day exploring my garden together." She said bouncing Rin up who signed for her mom happily. Kagome signed back asking her how she felt. Rin smiled and laid her head on Kaede signing that she liked how Kaede smelled. Kagome laughed at this and told Kaede.

"Oh my." Kaede said happily looking to Rin. "I like how you smell as well." Kaede signed shocking Kagome as she thought Kaede could not use sign. Kaede looked to Kagome and smile. "Ive been doing this for years. "Now we have many adventures to go on and I'm sure one of the Tashio's will be by to spoil her at some point."

Kagome hesitated knowing it was best to not get so emotional about their separation. Otherwise, Rin would claw with tooth and nail to get to her feeling her distress _. Literally._ She had been warned several times about her aura and temper. That she had a close connection with her pup and that any negative emotion would cause concern for Rin who would find the situation an unsafe one and seek to be with her parent. She had learned the lesson the hard way the first time she got Rin a babysitter. She never apologized so profusely for Rin in her life. She bit the poor woman… _hard._

Kagome grabbed her things but left Kaede her little guide to Rin along with all her emergency contacts. She also ripped the check she had made out of her pocketbook and left it on the table regardless of what the woman said. Kagome always prided herself that she could take care of herself and do what needed to be done. She quickly gave Rin a kiss before signing that she would be back and her love for her. Rin reached for her but Kagome quickly tried her best to be strong and rush out the door with the little courage she had left. She missed when Kaede took the check and placed it in her fireplace before singing a song with Rin. Upon hearing the door click behind Kagome she sighed feeling the stress in her shoulders. Kagome focused on her breathing and controlling her aura so it would not be a hinder to Rin. Quickly she made her way down the steps trying her best not to go back and get her baby. Her black heels clicked along the pavement harshly as she all but ran down the sidewalk and out the gate.

Blood could not make them any closer than they were. Kagome felt like she was leaving her heart behind. It was always like this especially when Rin cried or was upset. Whenever she saw a tear fall from Rin's eyes she thought about that dark day when they came together. The day she pulled her body out of the grimy water and held her close to her body waiting for hours under the sun for help to come and rescue them off of the rooftop. She walked a bit quicker feeling her eyes sting and she felt shaky suddenly. Her throat got thick and it was becoming hard to swallow. Along the route to the restaurant she stopped several times wanting to turn around and get her child. _But where would she take her?_ Kagome rationalized in her head that Rin deserved better and this was as good as it could possibly get. No professional in France could help them. She exhausted all her resources. Kaede was a god sent angel and she would be insane to turn her help down. Now Kagome would be given an extension so she could look into that American therapist who could help Rin possibly with her fears and speech.

Of course Kagome was still going to pay her what she originally agreed upon. She also silently vowed that she would throw in a little extra for being available on such short notice. Kagome's heels were loud as she became lost in her thoughts. Her body was on autopilot after she turned down a block she recognized. Her mind then wondered to the whole Tashio thing. _How could she have not known?_ _Inuyasha…who has a name like that? Only the Tashio's._ Kagome slapped herself on the forehead. She thought about the night the woman came demanding for a table. She stood firmly on her ground that she handled that situation without any regrets. She was no different than any other patron. Things happened all the time that people didn't like but it was best to just accept it like the rest of humanity and move on. But the woman had to go tell her _'fiancé'._ Like he could do something? Kagome rolled her eyes wondering if he had balls or did he hand them over when he found out that he was getting the short end of the stick in his mating agreement.

Kagome walked forward digging into her purse to find her phone. She needed to have a conversation with Inuyasha. Too much was sitting on her chest already. Her fingers dug until she was forced to look inside her purse. Her body jerked suddenly having ran into someone. Her hand immediately went to her red hat to keep it onto her head. The sound of their heels stumbling was heard. However a strong hand gripped her arm holding her upright.

"Ooff!" She grunted before backing away spewing a string of apologies. She wiped the hair from her face and put her purse down to make sure the couple before her was fine. "I'm so sorry!" She stated looking to see the woman she had ran into. Her long black shiny hair was curled in beautiful big locks hanging down her shoulder as she gripped the hand attached to her waist. The woman's head was down and her eyes were blocked with shades. Her fingers came up to take them off. She looked gorgeous staring into the eyes of the older man with long silver hair, facial markings, and golden eyes. Features that couldn't be mistaken to belong to just any family. Kagome blinked feeling her mouth run dry.

"I'm quite alright dear. Just a bit shaken up." The woman stated patting the demon gently letting him know as well that all was calm. The older woman looked her in the eyes before Kagome could react she pulled her into a hug and squealed. Kagome stood stiffly as the woman praised her in French before pulling back to kiss her cheeks.

"I'd recognize this face anywhere!" The woman stated. Kagome braced herself in case she needed to defend herself verbally. The woman rubbed the tall Inu Lord's hand affectionately saying a whole string of French speech. "I've been wanting to meet you! My name is Izayoi and this is my mate Touga. But of course you know that." She introduced rather informally. "I've eaten at your place in Japan many times before you closed it. Please let me get you a coffee. It is the least I can do to say thank you for showing Kaguya the door!" She stated as the demon beside her laughed.

"I don't know why you're laughing. This is your fault after all. " Izayoi stated frowning. She leaned forward to Kagome as people walked by interested. Some started pulling out their cell phones to take pictures which was making Kagome a little uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry to bump into you like this." Kagome stated trying to move around them so she could escape. "I'm just in shock. Forgive me. I have to go to my rest-"

"I'm sure your famed establishment will run well for a few minutes." The great dog general spoke ushering her into the coffee shop that they were about to enter before they were crossed. Izayoi grabbed her hand and proceeded to pull her forward. She looked at them as she was practically pushed inside clearly having no further say in the matter as the dog had spoken.

"But I really got to go. I just came to drop my pup off." She stated hoping to convey her emergency. She felt like a nervous wreck now. She felt so ignorant and off her rocker a bit as Izayoi pulled them into the rather sophisticated café to a booth in the back clearly having claimed the space in advance. Izayoi pushed her down in the seat and proceeded to sit across from her while her mate sat down beside her.

"Yes, yes we know. Kaede told us all about your pup and her taking up pup sitting. After this we were actually going to visit her." Izayoi spoke excitedly. "I haven't bounced a pup in a long time. I hope you don't mind." She stated looking to her mate who looked away at the menu in front of him as if he never been here before.

Kagome grew nervous now. She had just separated from her little girl. She didn't know how she felt with more strangers being around her baby. Touga smelt her nervousness and curiosity swelled inside of him. He knew the scent very well. The woman was surely protective of her pup. He would need to talk to Izayoi about pumping her breaks a little. He watched the young mother take off her red hat and place it on the seat next to her along with her purse. The woman looked rather familiar he had to say. He looked at her face and he could see dark circles and stress lines in her face. It bothered him to see this. His nose took in her scent and smelt nothing but her natural scent and shampoo. No mating mark or anything. Where was the father? She had a pup. What demon would leave the mother and his child unprotected and pupped? Maybe this was the cause of her stress?

Izayoi quickly ordered coffees for them all and small little delicacies before she dived into her topic of interest. "I'm so pleased. You have no idea how ecstatic I am to meet the woman that told that wretched woman no."

Kagome blushed at her words before clearing her throat. Her face hardened and she became to lioness before him. Her round chocolate eyes hardened into steel and he was impressed. "I was just enforcing my policy which has been the same as it had always been. That woman came into my business not caring of the rules and preceded further to insult my staff after they explained to her those rules which she could have read before coming in." She explained.

"If I could have been a fly on that wall…" Izayoi stated hitting her mate's shoulder as he sat nodding his head in agreement.

"I do miss your restaurant in Tokyo. Why did you close it? It was as I have seen doing very well. " Izayoi said as their drinks and goodies were placed in front of them.

Touga watched as Kagome's body became physically stiff in her chair. She looked up at the waiter and thanked him before picking up her spoon and pouring a bit of cream inside. She rubbed her lips together looking out of the window into the rising sun biting her lip. "Well I found a better life here in France is all. There was nothing left for me there anyway."

Izayoi sipped her drink. "Oh…well I do hope you would reconsider. I would of course love to endorse your establishment if given the opportunity. Otherwise I'd have to travel all the way home here to France to have a proper French meal." She sighed feeling her mate hold her to him. "Well anyway tell me all the night Kaguya came. I want to hear in great detail as it may be the last time I hear such a tale." She stated staring expectantly at Kagome.

Kagome shifted in her seat with a small smile growing. "Well…"

* * *

Kagome rushed across the busy street to her restaurant quickly. She was ready to get changed into her chef attire and begin cooking to work off some of her frustration and stress. She looked in her purse for her keys before deciding to flex her aura to have someone let her in. Miroku was at the door immediately. He opened it wide for her to come in. She greeted him affectionately kissing both his cheeks before she stilled. Everyone was moving quickly putting away their plates and bowls from their rather early lunch. Never were they this quick especially if a member was running late. But that wasn't what stopped her. Everyone came at her to greet her. They passed their kisses and hellos quickly before leaving into the kitchen as she slowly made her way out of the foyer into the dining room.

"Inuyasha...Shiori…what are you doing here?" She asked as the twins came to give their greeting. She saw something on the table that was immediately snatched away by her new visitors. Shiori stood up quickly grabbing her purse. Her nose sniffed the air recognizing her parents scent and she seemed to visibly pale. Inuyasha looked a little uncomfortable as Jack was sitting a bit too close to him for his liking saying something that she couldn't pick up. He saw her and stood up as well but kept his hand behind him.

"Well you don't need a reservation to eat with the staff." Shiori said coming to give her greeting. Kagome watched Inuyasha's hands tighten behind him and she knew something was up. She looked at her staff as they all rushed around with little frightened and serious faces.

Kagome moved cautiously to kiss Inuyasha on the cheeks to greet him. Inuyasha smelt her scent knowing that somehow she came in contact with his parents and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Her peach scent was very gentle and he found himself leaning into her introduction. Kagome could feel him stiffen at her proximity and very carefully her hands snuck to his own.

"Kagome-" He muttered as the paper was snatched out of his hands. Kagome backed away as the twins shared a look and fled into the kitchen. Both pushed each other trying to get out of the way. Even Myoga was there looking rather grave holding a paper in his hands. Kagome watched them now even more curious as to why they were acting so strange and afraid. Everyone was silent and she could hear the air conditioner cut on. She looked in her hands to see the newest issue of _Fricote Magazine_ , a rather esteemed magazine for cuisine and chefs in France. It circulated well around the city and she had been featured several times for various topics inside. The book looked rolled having previously been handled a lot. She looked at Shiori and Inuyasha as they stared at her with grim faces. She bit her lip and flipped through it seeing something of interest with her restaurant inside.

Inuyasha let out a loud growl before he began to mouth off. "Kagome…listen…the fucker is…"

Kagome frowned flipping frantically to the page where the Shikon Jewel was mentioned. Her lips grew tight and thin. Her eyes scanned the page numbers until she came across a full blown article about her menu included with the picture of none other than Sesshomaru Tashio looking as dismal as ever. Everyone watched now having stopped moving to see her walk forward towards the table with her eyes roaming the paper. She set her purse hard on the table as she read all the way down. Time seemed like it had stopped and the air was impossible to inhale. She let out a heavy sigh rolling it up and placing it on the table.

"It's his opinion…so what?" She stated grabbing her purse and making to leave. She didn't see what the fuss was all about. They had a few critics that came and have gone that spoke low of her place and food before. Many were jealous the others didn't agree with her management policies. However, the fact that she was still standing and having the clientele that she had spoke volumes. Her food could stand on its own.

"Ahem" Myoga stated coming over and resting a few papers in front of her. She looked down and picked them up. Her eyes got wide to see her establishment in a number of publications with his views on the front page. Bank came out and laid one down followed by a crinkled paper from Miroku. They watched as her hands started shaking and her aura swelled. Her hands went through them all unbelieving what she was seeing. Angrily she slammed the articles on the table.

"Where the hell…does he get the balls!" She yelled her eyes sharp like blades. "My foie gras is delicious and anyone that believes otherwise clearly has the taste buds of a fly." She stated grabbing her purse and marching into her kitchen ranting. The sound of pots and pans banging was heard causing everyone to jump. "HOW DARE HE!" She yelled as the two twins rushed out of the kitchen in fright to Bank's side using him as protection.

Jack blinked looking at the doors swinging where their boss had went into. "Oh my." He stated placing his hand on his chest dramatically. "That went rather well…don you think?"


	8. Chapter 8: One Tablespoon of Shochu

**Thank you everybody!** Everything has been fixed...well everything that I'm aware of. **I love this community!** All of you are so awesome at providing feedback and information on the site to make things better for everyone.

 **IMPORTANT: MUST READ: NOT BULLSHITTING: READ THIS : I will be moving back to Asia! This time I will be in JAPAN! ** For those of you that read my profile and blog you know this as I have been talking about it. I'll also be starting a YouTube channel at the end of this month. My writing has gotten me into some fun projects that I'm very excited to explore. So on January 31 (my birthday) I'll be in Tokyo but i'll be living in Okazaki. Xoxo

 **WHAT THIS MEANS FOR YOU** \- Updates for stories may be slow during that week because of moving and yadda yadda yadda...so be patient. I'll update as soon as I get wifi which shouldn't be long at all. Also I would like for you to post your thoughts and things you would like to see in the review section or pm me...its fine. I also got to think of a channel name! So much work to do! But I got some cool art exhibits I'll be seeing and concerts I've been invited to lined up as well! And lots more writing!

* * *

 **Chapter 8 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 7 Reviewers**

 **Guest** **aka Capt. Blue-eyed Jane -** Thank you love! I hope you continue to enjoy my work boo!

 **Madam Fluffy** \- BOL! It would be a pretty cold dish. And everyone knows you do not want to anger a woman in the kitchen of all places! Kaede and Totosai I thought would make at LEAST and interesting couple.

 **Lolalove85** \- Thank you for your review! Yes, I got inspiration recently watching my cousin drop off her son to day care for the first time. Lord knows...I thought she was preparing the boy for the apocalypse the way she was carrying on! But that's a mom for you...

 **Daisy31** \- Awe thank you and I love your engagement! I hope this chapter answers one of them for you. This story is going to be a slow burn like my other stories.

 **Wolfgirl09** \- (1) I know right? That chapter was rather hectic and so is this one! Go get a drink for this love. (2) and yes the site is fixing things all the time which is good but I just would like a heads up you know?

* * *

 **Thank you to those that Followed this week!**

Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane

Lady Noticula

Shamsuey

Crystal Jade

lular

questions

Blue Fairy Girl

Demonic Blades

LOVEinuyasha66

olivia.

Cpsullivan2

* * *

 **Thank you to those that Favorited this week!**

Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane

ZiZi08

Demonic Blades

LOVEinuyasha66

Cpsullivan2

* * *

 **Check my profile for additional information. It is always being updated with update times and writing information.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates. 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: One Tablespoon of Shochu**

* * *

 _Today was progress._

 _Today she did not fall asleep on the floor at least_.

 _That was a plus…right?_

Light filtered in through her eyes as her hands reached out to grab onto anything in reality. The room was dark as always as she had long stopped cutting on the lights. Her fingers managed to grab the edge of the couch cushion and use what little strength she had to push herself up. She looked around the living room at the mess she had made the night before. More various colored glass bottles and broken glass pieces added to the collection she was building in the living room. She wiped the slob from around her thin lips in search of the time. She could hear voices outside from a few visitors that came to do their prayers and maybe to visit the shrine. Light shined through the thick dusty beige curtains that she thought she had drawn closed previously. Somehow she managed to use the table and stand listening as her feet crunched on something underneath them. The stale and sour stench of various odors encased the room and settled in every fiber of stitching in the fabrics of the sofa. Everything was dusty except for the photos on the coffee table spread out before her. Shakily, she looked around the room taking note of the damage while vaguely trying to remember where her miko robes were. As if she would put them on that day. It didn't matter. No one came to visit her. If they did it was to maybe gawk at how far she had fallen or to ask about her family.

 _Family._

She laughed swaying to the kitchen letting the bubble of laughter crawl from her scratchy throat. She gripped the walls and the chairs along the way to steady herself. Her spaghetti strap black basic dress clung to her bony form showcasing stains from previous sessions she'd had with her ever illustrious lover. Her long hair lay frazzled around her in disarray having not been properly combed or brushed in a while. Her fingers went to the fridge first to find something but then she quickly forgot she didn't buy food like she had planned. It made a buzzing noise now most likely going to give up on her too in the near future. She opened it anyway and stared at the bottles that stacked on shelves in various directions inside the icebox next to a cup of old chalky yogurt.

The day started like any other day. She'd get up, drink, look at her art, and then drink some more until she winded up wherever. Somewhere in between she would find food. She spent her days inside or occasionally she would venture out into the streets of Tokyo. She didn't need to do much of anything. She could afford to. After all she didn't pay the bills here. The young woman closed the fridge and looked on the front panel of the metal door to see a repaired photo of her and her sister that she had ripped in a rage one night. She poorly tried to tape the photo back together but failed miserably as her face remained ruined with pieces missing from her face. The butchered white line split right down the middle between them heavy like an omen. The poor magnet hung onto it desperately knowing if it did not then the house would claim it somehow and it would never be found again. Kikyo leaned closer looking at the photo of her younger sister and herself sharing a hug in front of her very first art exhibit debut. She pointed a finger in her sister's face with a stern finger. "Jokes on you sister." She drunkenly slurred. "I've officially become that starving artist you joked about. You gonna keep feeding me dear sister?" She shoved her hand over her sister's face and pushed as if it would move her from her mind. "Go ahead take it all." She grabbed a bottle she had previous drunken out of a few days ago and took a swig from it. She hummed happily as the liquid no longer burned when sliding down her throat.

She had heard the threat before from her sister on the voicemail. Kagome had got a kid now and that was the center of her universe. As it should be she supposed. But that kid was swelling like a balloon taking up the rest of the space everywhere else. She clumsily walked to the other room where her art studio sat like a vegetated cancer patient in an empty room waiting for someone to pull the plug. Her unfinished art sat stacked against the wall facing the other way no longer interested in sharing with the world the creativity on its front. Paints, brushes, paper, rags, molds, etc. littered the floors into one giant mess along with beer cans and glass bottles in the mix. She took a sip from the bottle in her hand and looked around not feeling like painting anything that day. Nothing got placed on canvas much these days anyway. She just couldn't do it. When she lost her biggest supporter…she just couldn't go back to that place. It was too painful. She tried to sip again from the bottle. Nothing poured out and she frowned at its audacity to not engage in her activities. Slowly her fingers gripped the wall to help turn her around to go back into the kitchen to try anew.

She placed the empty bottle on the kitchen counter top and went to the fridge to get herself something else to satisfy her palate. She grabbed a bottle of shochu and managed to find a relatively clean glass in the sink. Clumsily she placed the cap on the bottle watching it just fall off onto the floor. Her hands shook a bit as she poured the mixture into the glass watching it slosh out onto the counter. Her hands grabbed the wet glass and she tossed back her drink. Her eyes shut tightly to focus on keeping it down and she slammed her glass back down on the counter top. Her eyes brightened at the sensation as she looked down at the bottle in amazement. Her hand came up to her lips and she used the back of her arm to wipe the residue from around her mouth. She grabbed the bottle and once again made her way back to the living room. She hardly ever made it to the couch these days as she was usually too far gone to even get inside. Several times her miko powers had kicked in and shielded herself during her moments wherever she passed out which was usually under the Goshinboku or on the steps of the shrine. When she did make it into the house she only made it to the floor of the living room.

Her body walked forward silently cursing at the glass cutting into her feet. Her body sank heavily in the couch as she took a big gulp from the bottle. Her steel gaze raked the wooden coffee table looking over the various pictures she had displayed on the top. Her fingers ran over the faces and smiles staring up at her that mixed with the pieces of glass, cigarette buds, and alcohol stains. She didn't mind the broken glass there as she glided across it. She lifted the bottle to her lips again when she came across the rare family photo of everyone together. She picked it up with a watery gaze slowly placing the bottle down to look at it. Everyone…her dad…mom…grandpa…sister…and brother stood with cheery bright smiles at Souta's elementary school graduation. Everyone was dressed beautifully in their traditional attire with various colors imprinted on the silk and cotton material. Her little brother Souta looked excited with his smile stretching almost off his face. Balloons and hugs were all around him congratulating him on his little milestone. Little did they all know it would be the last time they were all together. Nobody knew what was coming next. None of them were prepared for it.

Disease of the heart had taken her father.

Mother Nature took her mother and grandpa.

Then time had taken everyone else. It could have also been her drinking but that was up for debate. Especially with her devoted sister.

Kikyo looked at her sisters picture standing in front of her divine restaurant on its opening day. She held the bottle up to her image. "Keep running Kagome!" She yelled in the silence of the room. "You are bound to trip eventually…slut." She muttered before taking a sip of her drink. Her eyes then fell to her little brother and she scoffed. "And baby brother…you are pathetic." Her eyes looked at her siblings faces once again going over everything that had led up to this point. It was true that when tragedy strikes…it holds nothing back. What they don't tell you…or teach you is how to deal with it. How to move on. How to keep the nagging questions of, _'What ifs'_ at bay. Like…

 _What if they didn't go to vacation near the coast?_

 _What if she had canceled her art gala?_

 _What if they stayed home that day instead?_

 _What if their dad was here to see them now?_

Tears swelled in her tear ducts as she lay down on the couch onto her back with the family picture in her hand. The cycle was beginning again, she could feel it. She felt around the cushion where her head rested searching for her cigarettes and lighter. After a few minutes she found the carton and wiggled it hearing the lighter ramble inside. She placed the picture on her stomach before reaching for a stick and lighting it up. She used the curve of her hands to keep the flame from blowing out as she lit it in the dark. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply feeling the smoke fill her lungs and heat inside of her cold body build into a burning sensation. She then exhaled watching the wisps of smoke blow into the air above her in little clouds. She rested her hand on her forehead wondering when she would get the guts to try ecstasy again. However, that thought quickly vanished after she went over mentally a series of unexplained events she had experienced during her brief affection for the pill.

Carefully, she picked up the family portrait again to gaze upon her family. She stared at it hard looking at her dad and mom bend down together holding their children. She stared at the happy moment that she remembered as much as she remembered the warmth of the sun on her skin in the summer time. Her dad hugged her mom somehow with his big hold opening loving her with his bright smile. The kids were all huddled around their grandpa who finally after much coaxing got him to smile for the camera without him waving ofudas and blessing the masses at the small graduation. Her fingers traced their smiles before her watery eyes turned to her dad's smile.

 _Did he know death was coming?_

 _Even if he would have lived would he have survived round two with the reaper?_

 _ **Ring, Ring, Ring**_

She knew who it was. It was always her. She was the only one now to call the house. Not even her brother called anymore having found his escape in his new life at the university. She heard it click as the answering machine took the message. She laid the photo down and looked at the wall in front of her. Her picture that she had done for a magazine was hung up taking up a wide space of the wall. Their mother insisted on hanging it believing it to be a badge of honor. Her hair was curled and she had donned a magnificent dress from a designer who adored her work. Kikyo looked at herself. Her eyes roamed her once curvy figure and soft skin as she subconsciously rubbed her own hips feeling the bone there. Her hair no longer shined lit it once did. She no longer cared for her clothes or for other people's opinions or even art anymore.

Art had once been her lover. It came at all hours of the day and night invoking passion inside of her. No matter where she was she would drop what she was doing to write down a note or start sketching on a paper napkin to save the idea that bubbled inside of her. Now, like a true lover…it had gone. Leaving her in the dark and alone to go be with another. Lying to the world. Invoking thoughts and feelings that mean nothing at the end of the day. None of that mattered now. She had learned that from all the tragedy in her life. What good was living when you were going to die for nothing? After a few minutes she scoffed at it taking another sip of her drink.

 _ **Click**_

 _ **Hey Kikyo it's me Gome. I-I wanted to tell you this…you know actually speak with you but you don't answer my calls anymore. I've been trying to call Souta as well because this affects him too.**_

 _ **I'm struggling here to make payments on everything. The income I'm making from my restaurant isn't enough to sustain all of us. The-the banks have been gracious enough to give me an extension since I make all my payments on time. But I can't do it anymore Yo-yo. Rin needs to see a doctor and I'm going to make sure she gets what she needs. With that being said, if you can't help with the payments in six months…I'm going to sell the shrine. I know…you're upset but it's my only option. I also can't afford all of Souta's tuition, books, room and board Does he still have his soccer scholarship? How's his grades? The school won't tell me anything because of confidentiality.**_

Kagome got silent on the other end. Kikyo rolled onto her side as tears rolled from her eyes and down her face falling into the couch. "Why don't you take the money from the little shit!" She yelled angrily waving her cigarette around. "Rin's loaded!" Kikyo placed the cigarette on the glass table.

 _ **Look, if you want…you can come here to France… I can get you some help. You can start over. Rin would like to see her Aunt Yo-yo. But I can't do this anymore…and I'm so tired. My restaurant took a bit of a hit this week and I'm not sure how that's going to play out. I'm sorry.**_

"Shut up!" Kikyo yelled. "You're not sorry! You would have come back if you were!" She screamed angrily standing up and looking at her picture.

 _ **Please Kikyo, call me back**_ _._

"Shut up!" She screamed and she threw the glass bottle at her picture. The glass broke into a million pieces and splattered around the room.

Tears fell down her face as she cried uncontrollably. "This is your fault!" She pointed at her now soiled picture. Her fingers gripped her head tightly and she sunk down into the couch. Her fingers got caught in her tangled tresses and she yanked out of frustration. She laid her head on the armrest and let go. Time passed as she did not move from her spot on the couch. Her eyes hurt, her throat felt swollen…and her face was hot with stained tear lines. Her cries turned to hiccups that faded just like always. Slowly she picked her head up and rested her chin on the armrest to stare at the table in silence. Slowly her fingers reached out where she saw a picture she had forgotten. She shakily picked it up and realized it was with her and Rin. She held the picture to herself and closed her eyes tightly feeling more tears fall down. Her nose ran and dripped down as she tried her best to wipe it with the back of her hand. It was a random photo taken when Rin first joined the sisterhood.

Rin was so broken when Kagome received custody of the little pup. Kikyo smiled through her tears rubbing Rin's chubby smile that was missing several baby teeth at the time. Everyone was grieving but then something about seeing a child so lost like Rin was…it called out to them. Maybe it was her miko heritage or the woman in her but they both responded to helping the little pup and shielding her from the cold world. Rin was their little light bulb. Then Kagome packed her things and both of them left. That's when the self-destruction began and spiraled out of control. Kagome left her here to grieve alone. She rocked back and forth begging Kami for forgiveness as she touched Rin's cheek. She didn't mean to make poor baby Rin her antagonist in her never ending nightmare. She kissed the photo telling her image how sorry she was and how much she loved her. "Aunt yo-yo is so-so sorry!" She muttered holding the picture to her chest. Her eyes trailed around the messy room seeing nothing that truly belonged there anymore. The place was no longer a home now. She looked down at the picture in her hand and another tear came to her eyes.

"When did I become such a monster?" Kikyo asked herself hoarsely as she wiped her eyes still swaying from the alcohol. She held Rin's picture in her hands a little while longer before pushing herself to stand. Kagome's message resounded inside of her as she replayed a part over and over in her head.

 _The restaurant…not doing good?_ She questioned herself. Kikyo definitely thought she was bullshitting. Even in her drunken state it would take meth to make her believe that one.

Through her haze she managed to fumble for her red purse in the dark that was laying spread eagle on the floor spilling everything out. Her hands roamed the floor tossing her lipstick, empty carton, car keys, and wallet until she found her cellphone. Hesitantly she cut it on watching the white screen pop up nearly blinding her. Her stomach twitched from the light and the urge to puke came up. Kikyo watched as it registered all the missed messages, calls, texts, emails, etc. before she pulled up the internet. Curiously she typed in her sister's name. She picked up the cigarette she had left burning on the table and tapped it harshly to remove it of its ash as the little device pulled up its findings. She dragged on the cancerous stick trying her best to focus as she read online. After a few moments the cigarette in her mouth became slack. She looked at the bottle she had just drunk from accusingly before looking back to the screen. Her mouth moved reading the words before she shook her head. Her eyes became like steel from the read and with all the control she could muster she turned the device off again.

With great effort she stood up this time mindful of her steps. She brushed her dirty feet off trying to dislodge some of the glass as she stepped forward in the living room. Her hands felt along the cold wall for balance as she made her way to her art room. Kikyo finally made it and kicked the trash in her way to the side of the room. She came close to the wall to pull out an empty white canvas. She slipped and fell on her butt putting her weight on the canvas for support begging the room to stop spinning and her stomach to calm. Shaking her head she gathered herself before leaning the canvas on the wall. She sat down in Indian style and grabbed a green glass shochu bottle. Kikyo placed her cigarette in the corner of her mouth to hang as she mumbled to herself during her prep work. She looked at the picture in her hand and set it to the side carefully. Swiftly, she pulled some of her colorful paints closer to her and looked around for an old water bottle to use for her brushes. She saw a half empty one rolling to the side and she quickly grabbed it. She wet her brush and dipped it into some paint a little put off at how dry it was but it would have to do. She tapped her cigarette on the edge of the glass bottle to take off the ash and placed it back into her mouth. She sighed heavily before lifting her hand and rubbing the brush across the white face destroying the serenity there. For the first time in a long time…she painted.

 _And it was chaos._

 _Passionate chaos._

* * *

 **Review, Follow, Fav!**


	9. Chapter 9: Shaken not Stirred

**OMG!** This has been rough! Here is the next chapter. I'm currently in Vegas right now. The snow has impacted travel so I'm not sure about my flight coming up to Korea and Japan on Friday. It's really rough. But I am so blessed because i had time to finish this chapter and actually I made it longer than I expected it to be. I'm very pleased with it. It needs a little cleanup but...meh.

Thank you everybody so much for your awesome best wishes! And two of you left a comment on my blog post. Thank you for that and to answer your question...you do not need to put in your email. Just a name and your comment. XoXo

 **Get at me at Mariahd Dot Com**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 8 Reviewers...**

 **darklightening** \- Thank you! I hope you stay captivated by my skills boo!

 **Demonic Blades** \- Thank you! My book is fantasy and it is about a young guardian who's job is to protect the portals that connects the world we live in to another parallel universe which is the complete opposite of ours and filled with an array of people and creatures. Its practically impossible to cross over to the other side due to the damage it puts on the body that could kill anyone. However his last attempt to fight off one of the strongest foes seeking his powers to cross to the other side left him extremely weak so now his fate and the fate of the two worlds rest in the hands of a human girl he accidentally fell on top of.

 **springb** \- Thank you! Hope you love this too!

 **Ak** \- Thank you so much sugar!

 **Madam Fluffy** \- Awe... your comment was very beautiful and I too have dealt with relatives that have alcohol abuse so this scene isn't exactly made up as I have witnessed it. Everyone comments on how vividly I write and majority of it is because I've witnessed or experienced similar events. Being a social drinker is one thing but when you reach that level of no control then its a problem. I'm glad you're safe and out of that toxic situation. no one needs to live like this...not even fake characters. You have my love and support.

 **EbonySapphire** \- OK! I'm going to be messaging you soon to do a reading!

 **Guest** \- IDK who this will be...I never know. i just write. I'm equally shocked along with you when I begin filling it out. Guess you are going to have to keep reading.

 **wolfgirl09** \- (1) Yeah it was a bit of a downer but you will love this chapter. (2) OMG! are you ok?! I heard snow was dumping on you guys! I'm a Floridian so me and the snow...we don't vibe well. Like there is flight warnings and delays this whole week because the snow has been horrible everywhere! Planes cant even land!

 **daisy31** \- (1) Thank you so much! I'm glad you felt it. (2) Its so stressful. The weather is scaring me. I cannot afford to be snowed in anywhere. (3) Japan snow...it scares me to high heaven. I cant even...

 **Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane** \- (1) Yes I really wanted to show that not all problems are cookie cutter and also you dont know how far a person has been pushed. You don't know everyone's story before you judge. I'm glad that it came through. (2) Keep reading. I'm going to build this up into a tangled mess and provoke some emotion for Kaguya. (3) Your bunnies are adorbale and really faaaarrrrr out there! Put those things back into the fence! (4) Its ok! I know now who you are! MUAHAHA

 **lolalove85** \- (1) Yes and more is sure to come on these two! (2) Thank you! Its grinding on my nerves. I should have moved in the summer! LoL

* * *

 **Thank you to those that Followed this Week**

darklightening

azaliemagic

rspringb

the-clumsy-one

LolitaHearts1

ulmm

EbonySapphire

I-M-G-M

PensiveProsperity

Dragonscloud

HanyouKagome962

CCRivas

SesshysDA

yoli05

Blaze1821

* * *

 **Thank you to those that Favorited this Week.**

Sam032891

rspringb

EbonySapphire

BookFinder

* * *

 **Check my profile** for additional information. It is always being updated with update times and writing information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow** for Updates. 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Shaken not Stirred**

* * *

Miroku was in the kitchen that early morning prepping things for the day that he knew would be in need. The air was blowing sending in a nice cool breeze as he worked frugally trying his best to rid his mind of the previous night blunder. Miroku's cropped hair was out of his usual ponytail leaving it to dangle in his face. His dark black chef uniform that he chose reflected his current mood and was crinkled unlike the normal well pressed white uniforms he donned. His calloused hands loaded the washer and scrubbed the kitchen down clean of what very little filth that managed to sneak pass the sharp magnifying eyes of the twins. It was a soothing task that required very little thought and more muscle memory to perform. He wasn't normally this early to the restaurant but after the night he had, he needed something to do as a therapeutic release from his pent up stress. His nights were often filled with lavish parties and pretty faces that would fill his time well into the midnight hour and beyond, painting a beautiful image of passion and lust that would inspire the great Michelangelo into making a piece in his honor. However, the previous night did not go as dazzlingly as the woman that entrapped him had frighteningly odd taste in bedroom décor.

He had enticed her at a soiree celebrating someone's birthday that he didn't even know existed until he received an invite from an attendee. Somewhere near the champagne table he had come across a beauty that looked promising as she daringly raked him with her green eyes all night and even came over to share in a few laughs. Taking the hint he had briefly courted her with flattering dialogue and soon he was on his way to her bedchamber. Along the way the slender brunette woman lay sloppy wet kisses to his neck and cheeks which he had red flagged as a sign of foul bed play.

When they had made it to her large apartment across town, he was shocked to see the millions of porcelain dolls lining her shelves in every direction slightly blocking the bright pink wall paper. Not one to let the environment kill a mood he pushed forward anyway until he reached her bedroom locked in an embrace. Dolls, bears, and pink fuzzy things of all kinds stared down at him as he slowly began to disrobe her. It was reminiscent of a tennis match with all eyes staring intensely and the silence hanging in the air except for the sounds coming from the woman beneath him. Her hands were clumsy now displaying the skills of a pubescent teen sneaking off behind a parents' back. Her motions now that he thought about it seemed desperate and moved rather quickly as if she knew it would not last. His pants were nearly unbuckled when he made the mistake of looking up into the face of a doll that was dressed like one of the nun mothers from the church that he had ran away from. Its eyes were cold and frowning as if ready to come alive and perform and exorcism.

Miroku shook his head and let out a frustrated blow. "Depressing." He muttered under his breath while wiping his hands on his apron rather harshly. He had left in a fury finding and additional second in her room to be one too many. Miroku managed to buckle his pants and quickly throw on his shirt apologizing profusely finding it too weird even for his taste to lay with a woman trapped among the eyes of pink wallpaper, dolls, and a judging nun.

He wiped his forehead and strolled into the dining room with a wash cloth and a bottle of cleaning spray muttering curses underneath his breath at the night that lay in ruin and his libido uncared for. He glanced out of the large window to see the torrential rain beat harshly against Paris leaving her in a foggy grey cloud. Her lights were on to cut through the rain but it did very little. The sound of beads of water dropping on the roof could be heard and he sighed heavily remembering he had not brought with him an umbrella but simply his black bomber jacket. He hoped the rain would stop later in the night when they closed so he wouldn't be caught in it. In frustration at his despicable day he began cleaning the surface of a table angrily cursing his luck that the one night he had off was wasted. More thoughts plagued his mind from his choice on bed partners to his father's grave disapproval of his lifestyle which he received constant reprimands left on his cell's answering machine to last him many lifetimes.

Time ticked by and the rain only increased in fury reflecting his morose mood that morning. Lightning and thunder announced the storms presence in the city scaring many strollers off the sidewalks and into establishments to wait out the worse of it. A tapping noise clanked catching his attention and he looked around until his eyes fell on the window that peered out into gloom of Paris. Miroku wiped his hands on his apron of the cleaning product and walked through the foyer and towards the door. A man drenched in rain shook underneath the dry awning hanging over the entrance of the restaurant. The guy seemed relieved upon watching him approach the door.

Miroku undid the lock while scrutinizing the young man before him shaking but also showing no signs of despair. The man looked oddly feminine with the thin nose. No blemishes were on the face or any facial hair. He dressed in black slacks with a beige rain coat pulled tightly around him that dripped from the obvious soaking of the rain. His head was covered in a wool plaid beret leaving tiny wisps of baby hairs to fall out along the edges of his face. Big fierce dark brown eyes that sent shivers up his spine stared into him waiting for him to open the door clearly impatient. Half of his lower face was covered by the collar of the wet coat dripping onto the placement mat. Miroku touched the prayer seal in case it was trouble knocking at his door.

He opened it at a small angle already sure of what the man may have wanted. "Sorry sir but we don't open till 4pm." Miroku stated quickly moving to close the door and end the conversation.

"Sir?"

Before the door could close, the man's hand had caught the door tightly stopping it from closing. Miroku was shocked to see the spell he and Kagome had put on the restaurant simply let the stranger hold the door and not suffer the consequences of being tossed away and stunned. Kagome's and his seal should have activated at his forceful action. Yet his body did not glow the familiar pink or blue hue and was not thrown across the way. He simply held the door tightly in his hand with a very strong grip.

"Sir, I am the new pastry chef." The man called out in English over the sound of the rain beating the pavement outside. His voice was rather high pitched for a man and sounded womanly but the voice was rather low and sensual. Miroku wondered if this was one of Jac's tasteless jokes. He had never known Jac to do something like this but then it could also be someone else's cruel idea of a joke.

"You must be mistaken." Miroku stated glaring at the man putting more force on the door to close it. His accent was thick as he replied in English back to him.

Lightening flashed and thunder boomed high above them causing the man outside to jump and let out a very high shriek. The man pushed Miroku back with a powerful force and jumped inside pulling the door closed behind him. Miroku stumbled a bit before his senses came to him. He grabbed the guy by the shoulders ready to push him back outside but the man grabbed his hands and with the speed of a cheetah he found himself flipped and tossed backwards before his mind could process what had happened. His body hit the floor harshly with a loud thud. The wind was knocked from his lungs releasing a harsh gasp for air.

"I'm so sorry! I'm not usually afraid of weather but that last strike caught me off guard." The man stated rushing over to him with wide eyes. Miroku looked up to see the man stare down at him. Miroku shifted to get up and fight when he stilled in his place. The guy pulled off his cap letting long silky black tresses fall down graciously. He quickly unzipped the trench coat where his mouth was and revealed a pink pout that chased away all thoughts and ideas that this was a man. Large brown eyes and a contoured heart shaped face looked down to him revealing the face he had only seen in pictures. "I'm Sango, Kagome's close friend." Recognition flashed on Miroku's face at seeing the completed look and he nearly groaned at his own stupidity.

"You must be Miroku." She stated now standing and offering her hand for him to grasp. He quickly took it and with strength he didn't know women to have, he was yanked off the floor in seconds and placed on his own two feet.

"No, no. My apologies." Miroku stated doing his best to recover from his faux pau. He watched as she took off her coat and immediately he rushed to retrieve it and hang it in the coat room next to the foyer to dry. He came out the room and stopped to see curves hugged tightly by a white chef's apron over a hot pink dress shirt and black yoga pants that nearly dropped him to his needs. He found himself leaning to the side to look at her back end which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"Yes, you are definitely, Miroku." She mumbled as a slight mortified blush reached her cheeks. With a toss of her hand she waved him away and decided to go do what she came here for. Sango walked further into the restaurant looking at the dining room and marveling at the design in awe of Kikyo's work. She cringed inwardly thinking on Kikyo's current predicament having seen her a few times about Tokyo stumbling her way through life reeking of shoju. Sango steeled her expression going into the kitchen not paying attention to the man that followed no doubt appreciating her backside. "Do you speak French?" He asked.

Sango looked back at him along the route forward. "Very little I'm afraid. I lost quite a bit when I moved back to the States and opened my store in Japan." She answered.

Miroku leaned rushed ahead to open the door for her inside the kitchen hoping to redeem himself but from the unimpressed look on her face he knew he had come in on a rough landing. "So, seeing you is rather unexpected. Kagome said that you were coming next month." He stated leaning against a counter watching her stroll around the kitchen scanning with a critical gaze.

Sango nodded while running her finger along the stove checking for grease stains. "I decided to come early when I saw what that asshole put in Sizzle magazine."

Miroku frowned at this and sighed clutching the bridge of his nose. The restaurant was taking a beating after the prick's review. Shikon still had max reservations and loyal patrons came but that didn't stop the press from trying to dig for a story and less future reservations were coming in which could possibly hurt them financially but it was too early to say. What was being affected were their current tables that were left empty and free for walk-ins which were very few and far in between. Nobody with a reputation worth its salt wanted to eat at a place condemned by a royal prince. Every article was posting the review which was odd as he had never known the demon to be so…systematic at passing along his criticism. He supposed his fiancé had more merit then they gave her credit. But then again he didn't know Sesshomaru now like he did when he and Inuyasha use to party together. After all it was rather strange that a critically acclaimed restaurant which had received so much praise for years all of a sudden received a bad review from such a well-known powerhouse. He looked up as Sango made her way to the pastry station learning the setup. "Yeah, we're doing pretty well despite the negative press but for how long remains a mystery."

Sango nodded and placed her hands on her hips before looking at him critically. "Well that's why I'm here. I decided to come early and help you guys out as my dessert shops are doing pretty well. You guys just need to bump up your menu is all." She stated immediately pulling out large bowls and things she needed. "I won't let that pompous asshole get away with this." She stated pulling out bags of flour.

Miroku was taken aback by her declaration. Her accent was a very strong American one which intrigued him as to how she ended up in Japan opening a very successful dessert shop. He looked at her again taking in her curves as she reached for things and began preparing her table. Miroku walked around the table curiously watching her as she went about grabbing more things. She pushed him out of the way with strong hands mumbling to herself about ingredients. He heard a few of her words and went to assist her by grabbing things out of the large industrial fridge they had specially built. He set the things next to her bowl and watched as she came back with seasoning and washed her hands thoroughly clean.

Sango's hands poured in the granulated flour into the large steel bowl and began turning it with her fingers to settle it. Her fingers were white and powdery with eyes intensely counting what needed to be done. She reached to grab an egg when suddenly her eyes flashed and her hand fisted. Before Miroku knew what was happening he found her white floured covered hand had made an introduction to his cheek and sent him sprawling back onto the floor in a daze taking down a lonely egg that crashed next to his ear. "I'm going to kick your ass!" She screamed now rolling up her sleeves.

The door to the back opened and Sango braced herself with her fist raised to do more damage. The sound of soft footsteps on the wooden floors was heard and the door opened. Sango looked up to see her very best friend stroll into the kitchen in confusion dressed in her uniform with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Her purse was clutched tightly to her side and her face held a slight dewy mist no doubt from the rain outside. Elation floated onto Kagome's face and immediately Kagome walked around to the station and embraced her friend with relief and joy in her eyes.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled before she frowned at Miroku laying on the floor almost causing her to trip. Miroku's cheek was tinted red with a large white hand print seemingly tattooed onto his face with an egg splattered by his ear. "Miroku why are you on the floor! And clean this up!" She spoke stepping over him before being enveloped in a powerful hug she hadn't felt since she had left Japan.

Miroku sighed rubbing the pain in his face not quite use to feeling so much throbbing from an assault before. "Was that really necessary?" He complained wondering when the feeling of his skin would return instead of the biting sting he felt.

Kagome and Sango chatted quickly while Miroku managed to peel himself off of the floor. "So what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here so soon.

"Well I decided to come early. My brother Kohaku is being groomed to be the leader of our clan…father is slowly handing over the reins. Of course he wanted me to take over but Kohaku really wants this way more than I do. So I stepped down and went back to baking. I'm not needed in the States with my clan except to train my brother occasionally for certain things." She explained. "I had just finished training my own girls at my bakery in Tokyo when I saw Sizzle Magazine." Sango said awkwardly looking down into the beginnings of her bread mixture. "I trained them quickly and came as fast as I could."

Kagome bit her lip in annoyance. Several times she had entertained the idea of marching up to the Tashio property and giving the arrogant bastard a piece of her mind. Sango saw the rage brewing and immediately gripped her shoulder. "Don't worry. I have a plan." Sango motioned to her mixture. "From now on your restaurant will make all in house breads." She stated with confidence.

Kagome smiled brightly. Sango was known for her pastry skills. They had attended the same French culinary school in France but with different areas of expertise and styles. Sango always use to joke that making bread was a great workout and had been a secret skill for women of her clan back when demon extermination was highly demanded. Now, they worked as a special unit of the police force alongside other demons to take care of problematic demons and humans that broke the law. Dough forming built muscles in the arms making women quite the unexpected opponent able to deal catastrophic blows.

Miroku was cleaning up the egg off floor listening intensely to the conversation. He was intrigued and a bit frightened of Sango's family heritage and odd skill. No wonder her slap was so hard. _I could just imagine if she had punched me._ He whined inwardly. But as he snuck another glance at her butt he decided to take the challenge presenting itself in front of him. Never had he seen such a prize sculpted so beautifully. He would not pass up the opportunity he vowed.

Sango immediately began working on her dough again. "I decided to serve my bakery's signature bread along with your soups. If business picks up then I may sell my bread through your restaurant if that's fine with you." Sango stated working out the details in her head.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! And thanks again Sango!" She stated reaching over to hug her friend again while avoiding her sticky hands still molding in the steel bowl. Kagome pulled back and looked down at the mixture and all the seasonings lined up. "Wait to you meet the twins. They won't disappoint." Kagome stated strongly.

Sango nodded knowing that Kagome had high standards and wasn't just gushing to assure her. "Good. When they get here we need to train quickly and also I'll set a budget for things we need. We're in France so you know pastry making is almost as intense as fighting a demon. But don't worry. I'm going to just make a few samples and we will test your market. Then later we're going to get back at that Inu demon." Sango stated strongly pulling her hands out of the dough and reaching behind her for a weapon not there.

Kagome sweat dropped at her friend's ferocity. She watched Sango turn the dough again with her hands beating it into submission. "Well calm down. I decided the best thing to do was to give him as little attention as possible. The best way to annoy someone is to ignore them." She stated placing her purse on the countertop.

Miroku walked over leaning across from Kagome with his hip on the edge of a counter top and his thumb tapping his chin. "Maybe there is a way to get back at him without insulting."

Sango looked up at this intrigued. Her hands still beat the dough in front of him sending a silent warning having not forgotten his unwarranted behavior. "Continue, Monk." She stated.

"Kagome told you?" He asked looking between the two as Kagome looked away.

"Really Kagome!" Miroku yelled. "Not everyone needs to know!"

"It was a funny story! I mean how many monks you know come work for you in a restaurant. "Kagome waved him off. "Finish your idea." She cut in trying to change the subject.

Miroku sighed heavily pushing the subject to the side for a later time. "Anyway…Sango can make her special bread and we hold a table for the Tashio family. We could make a big promotion about it and have them be the first ones to try it."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Wait, do you know them or something?" She asked looking between the two. "Kagome you said you didn't." Sango explained thinking back on their conversation on the phone.

"I don't! I just met a few Tashio's last week in passing and the youngest son nearly gave Rin a heart attack over ice cream." She stated in frustration. "And I only accept reservations! We are not doing this!"

Sango nodded leaning across the countertop toward Miroku. "You think you can get them here tonight? We need to do this as soon as possible before this gets worse."

"Excuse me!" Kagome broke in but her words were pushed to the background.

Miroku nodded pulling out his phone. "I can get the whole Inu clan here if you would like." Already he began searching for Inuyasha's number.

"That is brilliant. Invite the Inu family here and maybe we can get a picture of them all having a good time. It would definitely cause the media to question the review and really draw in business. I'm sure where the Tashio's eat, everyone else would want to as well." Sango stated nodding her approval and ushering for him to make the call.

Kagome reached over and grabbed his phone out of his hand. She glared at them both. "This is breaking everything that I have set up. If I allow them this, than anybody else rich and famous will try to get in without a reservation. I have had enough of egos to last several lifetimes having learned my lesson in Tokyo."

Sango pulled her hands out of the dough and gave Kagome a critical gaze. "Rather or not you want to admit this Kagome. You need it. Word had reached all the way to the States and Japan about how _'undesirable'_ your food is." She stated using air quotations around the words written by the Western Lord. "The Lech has a good idea. You and I both know this restaurant is in hot water." She stated using her American idioms which Miroku mentally questioned listening to her speech. "You cannot afford to be choosy right now. We need a plan of attack." Kagome shook her head and Sango grabbed her shoulders to shake her. "You need this! Come on. Just this once and I promise we will bring down the hammer on anyone in the future."

Kagome's body shook front and back as she mulled it over. She thought over the bills sitting on her desk and sighed knowing that Sango was right. Having a reservation guaranteed profit but after experiencing the callouts and relying on walk-ins for the past two weeks, was nerve racking. Finally after a few more torturous seconds she nodded her consent. Sango hugged her tightly before releasing her and going over to wash her hands again so she could go back to her dough. "But just this once!" Kagome said softly hearing the sounds of the others coming in to begin prepping for the day. She looked at her bag and dug out her cell phone deciding that she would make the call herself for politeness. She hatched a plan to go outside and walk around so as to not be heard by anyone. "Keep this to ourselves." She threatened spiking her aura a bit in warning before moving to open the door and greet everyone as if the evening would be like any other ordinary evening.

* * *

"This was so nice of Kagome!" Izayoi exclaimed looking around the fabulous restaurant and taking in the ambiance. They sat near the large window at a long table with cushioned rich chocolate quilted chairs securely protecting their privacy from the other patrons as well as from the paparazzi already swarming the front of the restaurant and the windows. The windows were one way mirrored so they had nothing to fear. Beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceiling casting a soft honey glow on the walls giving it a cozy feeling. White table cloth draped over all the tables with beautiful crystal glassware, cups, and silverware was placed around the large party. Beautiful paintings that she found vaguely familiar hung from the walls tastefully bringing everything together. Around them was a black lacquered border blocking them from sight from the other patrons nosy observations. Conversation and wine had flowed beautifully with her family there dining at the table. "Whoever did this décor should be paid to do the estate here in France. I would be so at ease." She stated looking up at her mate with a smirk knowing he caught the hint.

Inutashio sipped his wine now engaging in conversation with his youngest son and daughter chatting at the table. Inuyasha sat slouched and relaxed in his seat with his arm draped behind the booth at ease after sipping his strong Godfather beverage. He listened to Shiori excitedly exclaim about their good fortune at being friends with the owner and her account of the time they met. The smell of delicious food filled the air and tickled the senses in delightful expressions of culinary expression. Inuyasha glanced back at the door from which he could separate the appetizing aromas from the soft sweet scent of the woman of the hour. He was shocked to receive her call from Kagome personally inviting him and his whole family for the great help they had been in Rin's life. He looked around the table happy that the ice prick and the snotty wench wasn't invited on this little social outing. They all turned off their cell phones except for Shiori who was waiting on Kaede to arrive with Rin as a surprise for Kagome.

"I wish Sesshomaru could join us." Shiori muttered sipping her Tokyo rose cocktail. Everyone was dressed splendidly having just come back from a show and was now enjoying their dinner as afterwards they planned on going to an art exhibit opening. The women were dressed in exquisite diamonds and beautiful colored dresses that matched their long flowing hair that was a staple of the Tashio women. The two men were sharp in their suits except Inuyasha who chose to not wear a tie or button up the top buttons slightly annoying his mother.

"Well if the asshole would just abandon ship then maybe he would be here." Inuyasha growled hating it when Shiori became sentimental especially over the eldest. His golden eyes trailed back to the double doors wondering what Kagome was like in her element. Suddenly his head snapped to the side to see a waiter walk over with a primly dressed Kaede and roughly looking Totosai holding onto a frilly dressed Rin with a red sparkly blouse and covered waist down in white tulle with glittery pink shoes. Her hair hung down as she held onto Totosai's tall form. Everyone stood up out of respect and helped Kaede get seated as Rin was passed along like a work of art to be admired and kissed upon.

"Look who I found." Totosai stated pointing to his old friend.

Inuyasha smirked crossing his arms over his chest to see Myoga begrudgingly wait and make sure they were seated. "Don't tell me you have been hiding here this whole time flea bag!"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi chastised glaring at him before her attention was back towards Rin across the table from her.

Inuyasha didn't pay her words any attention as he glared at his supposed old French companion for the first time in ages. Myoga use to be his personal hawk that reported everything he did to his father. But the old man got scared of a little fight he had gotten himself into and quit. Granted his life was threatened a few times by other demons….and this particular demon was rather strong but the flea was relatively safe especially with his unique ability to shrink himself and runaway as he did often. Myoga turned his nose up refusing to dignify the youngest with a remark. "Someone will be attending to you shortly." He responded before bowing and nodding his head at his previous employer who tried his best to contain the knowing smirk. With what little dignity he could salvage, he turned away and left the past behind him once again; praying to his newly found Catholic God that they would stay there this time and not return. But as he walked away he knew that the prayer may have come a bit too late. Immediately he began praying and crossing over his chest for a miracle and for protection.

Rin was excited to see her mom and signed her joy to the family. She wanted her mom to see her skirt which she had picked out. Kaede smiled softly before speaking ushering for Shiori to keep Rin's skirt pulled down. "My apologies. Rin does not like her hair touched especially with water."

Shiori smiled brightly passing Rin to her Inuyasha after kissing her lovingly before looking at the menu. Inuyasha wasn't quite prepared but took her into his arms and nuzzled her nose. She yipped her excitement to him and reached for his ears. He indulged her interest and helped her massage his ears gently so to avoid the danger of her little claws and strong grip. After a while, Inuyasha passed her to his father across the table who looked rather intrigued at the little one whom he seen a few times at Kaede. She was a very sweet pup with a happy disposition practically all the time. She smelled of roses obviously having rolled around in Kaede's garden it seemed. He nuzzled her voluminous brown mane covered head and nipped her affectionately on the tip of her right ear much like how he did Shiori. Her scent was light and fruity but the layers of the dog clan in which she hailed from were strong and powerful beneath it. Kagome's scent mingled in hers as well letting anyone know that indeed she had a strong parental figure in her life. Its strong characteristic mingled with the hum of miko energy successfully cohabitating inside the little pup alongside her demonic aura. It fascinated him and always left an impression that he knew this pup. He had seen or smelt this pup from somewhere but he could not fathom where exactly. As if he had spent time around this pup at one point but he could not fathom where. Curiosity was said to have killed the cat but it also fired up the dog.

"Stop hogging her." Izayoi complained reaching out for her. Inutashio smirked and handed over the little one so his mate could coo and coddle to her heart's desire. Rin smiled brightly and signed to her that she was hungry. Kaede saw this and she nodded. "The dear needs to eat."

Izayoi talked to her and pointed to things on the menu but Rin seemed to not be interested already knowing what she wanted. She looked up to see her son staring rather curiously at the kitchen. She looked but only saw a waiter exit with a tray of food before the doors closed. She leaned in with a smile and kissed Rin's head affectionately with a humorous expression. Inuyasha looked back at the kitchen before a familiar scent assaulted his nose.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. They spun in one direction pass the lacquered border and a low growl came from his lips. He looked but became silent not sensing the other that tagged along with their new visitor. A waiter immediately brought over a chair and placed it at the end of the long table. Everyone looked to see Sesshomaru dressed as eloquently as the men of his family enter the restaurant making his way straight to their table. Some couldn't see because of the border but the others could. His long hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his body was in a well fitted black suit. Inuyasha looked behind him to see Myoga shrinking away in the shadows making a beeline for the kitchen. Inuyasha knew all hell would break loose.

Sesshomaru walked to the table taking in everyone while also seeing a fresh face in the arms of his sire's mate. He looked at the girl and noticed she looked vaguely familiar but couldn't place where he had met the little one. He brushed it off as maybe his father was indulging his mate into siring another child or maybe adopting this one as people tended to do these days.

"Yay!" Shiori squealed standing up to greet her brother and make room next to her so she sat in the middle of her siblings. Sesshomaru nipped her on the ear before taking his seat at her side ordering a glass of scotch from the waiter. Shiori looked to him with brewing speculation. "That whore isn't here is she?"

"Shiori!" Izayoi exclaimed hoping that Rin didn't hear her foul language. Shiori covered her mouth a bit apologetic at her choice of words but not regretful.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes agreeing with Shiori. He spoke before Sesshomaru could answer. "He ditched her. About time." He congratulated as the waiter came back with his brother's strong brand of scotch on the rocks. Then he looked back at the door to see Kagome and some other woman he had never seen before peek out the door and look towards them. Her hair was piled messily on her head with a pencil poking through it. Even at his distance he could smell her light scent that blew over him like a gentle breeze. Inuyasha looked at the other woman who had large brown eyes and features that he presumed weren't European. Her hair was pulled tightly back into a long ponytail. He watched their eyes scan the room until they fell on his full table trying to get a better angle to see the family. He smirked in Kagome's direction. He could tell she was embarrassed at being caught. Kagome immediately said something and went back into the kitchen. Unfortunately the other woman stood up and came out of the doors. Fury came off her in waves as she rolled up her pink sleeves to her elbows with an impressive scowl on her face thrown in his direction. He watched curiously as Kagome came out and yanked the woman back inside the kitchen by her shoulders. The doors swung from the force and he tried his best to listen in their direction but found he couldn't hear anything oddly enough.

"Inuyasha."

He looked over to his mom who pointed to the waiter clearly waiting on his to give his order. Izayoi smiled brightly kissing Rin furiously now while Inuyasha gave him his request. Right when he finished he looked at Sesshomaru and growled. "Why are you here anyway? You hate this place remember?"

"Where did you get that idea from ignorant little brother?" He asked glaring at him. "I wrote one review and simply said I did not enjoy the duck but everything else was consumable with a bit of water."

"Bastard." Inuyasha growled out looking over his sister at the one he shared blood and name with.

"That was mean." Shiori muttered taking another sip of her drink. "You didn't have to say it so crudely and spread it everywhere." She stated with intense eyes. "One magazine was enough don't you think?"

"Hn?" He simply asked.

"You really don't know?" His father asked having an idea into the situation as it made sense. His son was never one to do such…petty attacks and slander someone so vulgarly especially about something trivial as a duck. Also, his son shared his same regards that if he didn't like something, he just eliminated it from his life. As if she could mind read Shiori pulled out her phone and began searching on the internet for reviews done by her brother. She leaned over and showed him on her phone the tons of reviews done under his name about the Shikon. He let out a growl from his lips at seeing the images of him and his review.

"I did not write this." He stated looking at the other articles. "I wrote one review and sent it to a magazine but that was all."

"That bitch!" Shiori yelled nearly standing up in anger before her mother's glare along with that of Kaede made her think twice about her behavior. Their glasses shook rattling a bit from her movement. Even her father glared at her for her choice of words. By saying such things was Ludacris because she too was indeed a female and a dog. It was not a term to be used in such a manner but actually held as one of endearment for the women of their clan. Shiori spoke a few things in their tongue as she shook in her seat filled with rage.

"Of course she would do it!" Shiori harshly whispered.

Kaede and Totosai looked to them in question. Inuyasha saw their confused faces and filled them in. "The a-wipe over here nearly ruined the reputation of Kagome's restaurant by sending it to every magazine and newspaper that would publish it."

Sesshomaru's aura spiked and he growled at his explanation before he stilled hearing a strange sound. He looked across the table to see the little pup push against the table into Izayoi's chest clearly afraid of him. Shiori turned to him and scowled. "Look what you did now! You scared her pup!"

Sesshomaru sniffed in the pup's direction scenting her. He smelt nothing and sensed nothing of the usual that would connect her with Izayoi or his father. Yet a distinct light floral scent mixed with hers that didn't match with the girl's natural fruity scent. The scent seemed to grow suddenly leaving him confused. "Whose pup is this?"

"She is mine."

Everyone looked a bit shocked and fearful at seeing indeed Kagome standing before them with her arms crossed her chest. Rin immediately reached for her mother and Izayoi handed her over quite concerned about Rin's fearful reaction to Sesshomaru's growl. Rin immediately buried her nose in her mother's neck and held on tightly now happy. She signed _'surprise'_ to her mother and looked upon her with glee. Izayoi swallowed thickly before speaking up. "We wanted to surprise you with Rin. Doesn't she look beautiful? Of course it is just for dinner."

Kagome glared at the older Inu before looking down to her daughter's outfit. She couldn't help the slow smile coming to her lips seeing Rin so happy and beautiful. "Well I'm surprised all right." She stated kissing Rin on her cheeks before holding her tightly to her chest unsure if she wanted to put her down just yet. She had felt it in the kitchen as Rin called out to her in fear. Without thinking twice Kagome marched out of her kitchen in search of the aura until she found her. It was with great confusion that upon her arrival she felt the flare of strong energy. With the instinct that only another mother knows, she came to the table. Kagome glowered at him reflecting his own cold icy gaze that he threw back at her. His aura was hostile a bit and she flexed her own in silent warning.

"For someone that doesn't like my food, I see you came back." She stated with a crooked smile.

Izayoi looked panic and reached for Rin. Kagome felt her tug and gladly handed her daughter to the woman to deal with the pain in her backside head on.

Sesshomaru was not in the mood at the moment to indulge in her baiting. "Listen girl, this Sesshomaru does whatever he pleases." Her arms uncrossed at his words and were placed now on her hips. "And now that I have something stronger to numb my taste, I think I can stomach it this time."

"Oh really?" she stated as everyone looked in shock unsure of what to do. Inutashio did not want to growl as it would surely upset the pup next to him who was already beginning to whimper feeling her mother's anger. "Clearly you don't have a brain or moral standards of your own as you can be so easily manipulated into doing the dirty work of a woman. Where is she by the way? Throwing a tantrum because she couldn't get her way? Oh that's right…" She snapped her finger and tapped her chin. "You will just..." Her voice turned into a dark sinister growl. "…and bark at everyone when she doesn't get her way like the good pet you are."

This had caught his attention and had him seething. Shiori saw this and immediately did the one thing she could think of the salvage the night. The food came and quickly was placed on the table as the staff had sensed their boss's ire. They also knew that they would have to control the crowd that would be drawn if there was an altercation. The steaming hot savory food was placed and they began dishing out condiments before leaving quickly and reporting to Bank and his band of brothers. Luckily they were placed secluded from sight but their words however may draw attention. She pulled out her phone and sat it on the table. Izayoi bounced Rin happily trying her best to keep the little one happy. Inutashio leaned over and nuzzled her neck. Rin visibly calmed at this trusting the older demon that everything would be fine.

Myoga walked over and politely whispered something in Kagome's ear. "Sara has passed out again at seeing Lord Sesshomaru."

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion as Myoga shrugged and walked away not wanting to be in the photo he saw coming.

"Smile!" She yelled in the highest pitch so she could catch everyone's attention. She took the first photo and waited until she took another. The flash went off and it was blinding causing them all to cringe. She looked to the screen to see slowly everyone turn and face her camera with understanding and smiles…except for Kagome and Sesshomaru. She took one more before looking at the picture and smiling in triumph.

"Yes!" She smiled deviously and sent it to social media. But before she posted it to her site, she tagged the abominable woman she loathed. And with a wicked smile she gave the photo a heading.

" _The Family is Complete! Jokes on all you magazines! Thanks for the free press!"_

* * *

 **Follow, Fav, Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Too Much Salt

**I had time to write! I'm doing so much fun stuff and Japan is great!** I'll be adding pictures this week to my blog and talking about upcoming projects. I AM LOVING LIFE SSSSOOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW! Unfortunately, the whole YOUTUBE thing may not happen because its hard to write, event plan, film, edit, all in the same breath. **But** here is the next chapter. I'm working on the next few chapters as I only have a day to myself before the madness happens again!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for updates to this story. Looking for 3 -5 reviews as always.**

* * *

 **Also check my profile and blog for additional information.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 9 Reviewers!**

 **the-clumsy-one** – Here you go love! Thanks for the review.

 **Conflicted Soul** – I'm not sure of the pairing yet. I just write it as I see fit.

 **NarukoSon** – Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the characters as much as I do.

 **Aiyami Sakura** – LoL! I love messiness.

 **Yukihime88** – Oh…well my love, go eat some chocolate and watch a good movie to get out of your funk. Read this chapter and see if it helps.

 **Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane** – I love your bunnies! Make them come out and play!

 **Demonic Blades** – Yes I do have a title for my book. It's called "Glyphs". And thank you for the review. I hope you like this one.

 **moon-lit-Swann-at-midngit** – Damnnnnn can we not whore out our characters. I do like character development and building relationships between everyone to understand dynamics and situational circumstances. Not all fanfic is straight smut…this is not a Danielle Steel novel. Lol

 **lolalove85** – Thank you love! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Cindy M** – Maybe….we will see. Thanks for your awesome feedback.

 **MyInuYasha21** – Thank you so much my love. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Questions** – I don't know. Keep reading and find out.

 **Avacyns-mother** – Thank you love. I enjoyed writing it!

 **Daisy31** – Thank you so much. I have so much to write about on the blog. I finally have two days to do so and I plan on really writing out everything.

 **Madam Fluffy** – So many questions right! I love a good cliffy story.

 **wolfgirl09** – Here you go love! Yes this winter is weird and to make matters worse, its freezing here in Japan. And the walls are so thin! So I can hear and feel the wind sometimes. But all is well and I'm glad you are doing better!

 **EbonySapphire** – I know right! I love cliffies and even when I write, I hate myself sometimes…is it possible to upset yourself from your own story?

* * *

 **Thank you to those that Followed since the Chapter 9 update!**

ngrain2102

SkittlesKitty

victoria cullen34

LittleWhiteWolf13

Conflicted Soul

NarukoSon

vampiregurl180

Aiyami Sakura

Ice-Kitsune-317

LovSesshoumaru65

YYonder

strawberrycremee

TheBrokenSunrise

nikungfu

AvatheApache

moon-lit-Swann-at-midngit

Cindy M 19

Free Fallen Sky

Avyanna

MyInuYasha21

BlossomCutie

KKellehe

llulabelle

smallsa1

thegirl59

* * *

 **Thank you to those that favorited since chapter 9!**

Bright Full Moon

victoria cullen34

LittleWhiteWolf13

NarukoSon

100004

inu-girl162

TheBrokenSunrise

moon-lit-Swann-at-midngit

Cindy M 19

Avyanna

MyInuYasha21

KKelleher

llulabelle

smallsa1

thegirl59

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Too Much Salt**

* * *

"Well don't you look sexy!"

"Shut up, Miroku!" Kagome yelled snatching her phone out of the ex-priest's hands in mortification. She looked down at the shining screen of another article showing her somewhat reddened face holding a look of pure shock from the flash that went off on Shiori's camera phone that previous evening the picture was taken and spread all over the world on various social media formats. She quite frankly looked like a puffer fish with her mouth open looking into the camera while surrounded by a table of rich smiling faces. Izayoi held Rin in her arms beaming brightly with Lord Inutashio's arm draped protectively around the two. Inuyasha sat next to Shiori with a toothy grin while his sister smiled brightly leaning into the picture. Everyone in the photo was dressed beautifully and dazzling whereas she had on her black restaurant uniform and white lap apron that had stains from various ingredients and dishes that she prepped that night. Her hair was a mess and tied in a sloppy bun with fringes of hair falling around her face. They all looked like a big happy family except for Sesshomaru, who was dressed exceptionally pristine and held the facial expression of a stoic man as any other day. She huffed reminded that she needed to call Shiori again and this time go forward on her threat to strangle the young popular teen.

The lights were on shining down on all the empty clean surfaces that would be soon filled with chefs and waiters rushing around the complete orders. They were currently in the kitchen doing dinner prep while talking about the immediate repercussions of the now famed selfie that Shiori took at that moment a few nights before. The image Shiori uploaded to her social media accounts went viral creating much buzz about the Tashios and their connection with her. The phone to her restaurant was now a hotline as the media clamored to talk to her about her esteemed guests. A few came by to try to solicit information but they were immediately blocked by the cops that had come by to patrol. Confusion was everywhere as many were also trying to guess as to why the critic Sesshomaru Tashio would write such negative remarks about the Shikon but then eat there with the entire royal family afterwards. Regardless, it was great press for her establishment and now even more people than before were calling to make reservations at the restaurant loved by the famous royal family. Also, many were trying to get rid of the negative press they sent before and praise the restaurant to save face among their viewers and followers. People were once again showing up for their reservations and money was flowing better than before.

"You have to admit the Tashio name is very powerful." Sango spoke as she punched a big pile of dough like a professional boxer in a ring. Her white sleeves were rolled up to her elbows as she punched powerfully beating another batch of honey rolls into submission to be served that day. Flour was all over her apron and her hands but, she clearly enjoyed that task as it allowed her to let loose any pent up stress she may have head. She was enjoying her task while trying to ignore Miroku's flirty remarks here and there in the kitchen.

Kagome shoved her cellphone back in her uniform pocket and went back to her cutting board. "Well we are not out of trouble yet." She stated picking up a cleaver and pointing the sharp end towards them dangerously. "We need to make sure income flows steadily over the next few weeks to be sure that this mess blows over. Regardless if Shiori would have done this or not…this is that ungrateful egotistical bastard's fault." Kagome growled now using a cleaver to chop the hard vegetables.

She stopped and pointed the knife at Miroku who moved slightly out of the way of its deadly path. He considered abandoning his sauce on the stove just to get out of range of her fiery temper as well. "I make exceptional duck and no one ever says anything bad about my cooking." She stated as she went back to cutting the vegetables again. Her head then lifted up and she pointed it again at him causing him to sweat drop and hold his hands up in defense. "And who is he anyway other than a child that has been pacified his entire life?!" She was practically banging the knife harshly down onto the wooden chopping block until a strong hand stopped her.

"Cleavers are not meant to be used in such an abusive manner." Miroku stated taking the sharp knife out of her hand gently as she scowled at him trying to keep a grip on it. "And now you're obsessing." He muttered fighting to get it out of her strong grip.

"I am not!" Kagome yelled defensively letting go the knife and crossing her arms over her chest. "I just want to know what gives him to right to speak about a subject that he knows nothing about. Being a royal does not permit someone from acting like an ass! And furthermore it certainly doesn't classify you as a food expert."

"Wow Kagome. I've never heard you swear so much." Sango stated genuinely shocked and somewhat excited. Normally the Japanese woman was calm and very strict in how she carried herself even in private. She was so stunned her fist stilled in the dough, aborting the beating she was giving to the dough on the table. She paused before throwing another handful of flour down so that it wouldn't stick to the stainless steel table she was working on.

"Well I'm just saying. What gives him the right! As if he knows anything about cooking." She stated going back to look for a cutting knife near her working station.

"Oh he knows a lot actually."

"Hm?" Both ladies stopped to look at him as Miroku smirked watching his own sauce on the stove and turning it down on low to simmer so that he could turn his attentions elsewhere.

"What are you talking about Miroku?"

Miroku sighed crossing his arms and shaking his head. "You ladies forget that before you came along I was actually very close friends with the Tashio men." He said sauntering over closer to Sango's table. She watched him closely moving her fist slowly before pounding into it so he would understand her message. "Well anyway…the big guy owns his own restaurants here in France and in other places around the world. He even owns one here near the Eiffel Tower."

"Just because you own something doesn't mean it's good." Kagome stated defensively going back to looking for a suitable knife. "You know what he probably thinks just that too. That he owns some property and that makes him a critic. That arrogant ass!" Kagome said pulling a knife that she liked and going back to stabbing the vegetables.

"Well why don't you go check it out." Miroku stated moving to his pot and grabbing a spoon. Both women looked at each other before looking at him watching as he nonchalantly dipped his spoon in the sauce. His lips pursed tasting it before shaking his head in horror and going for the seasonings.

"What?" Both ladies said pausing in their work again while watching Miroku toss thyme and pepper inside of his simmering pot. His hands went to work opening up bottles of liquid and grabbing fresh ingredients like a mad scientist throwing it all in the pot to blend together.

"See for yourself." He stated dusting his hands off on his apron and stirring the sauce slowly with care while whispering French love poems to it coaxingly. He banged the spoon on the edge of the pot before setting his spoon down carefully away from the stove. He turned to see the women look at him skeptically. "Well go check it out. See for yourself if the man is worth his salt." He said waving his hand in the air. "It's the only way you Kagome will give up on this whole hate thing you have against him. I mean really, it all worked on for your betterment and you even won the spoils." He said before turning to grab another spoon to taste his sauce. He spoke something exciting and kissed his the spoon before setting it aside.

"I don't hate him!" Kagome yelled slamming her knife into the grain of the wood. "I just don't like it that everyone hangs on the word of a spoiled brat that probably doesn't know how to even hold a spoon because he's so use to having someone do it for him." She quipped.

"Well go see." Miroku stated. "Here I'll take you on date there so it won't feel awkward for you." He stated wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's the most stupid-." Kagome muttered looking at him in disbelief.

"-That's brilliant." Sango stated cutting her off. "The monk has a point." Sango thought coming to a stop while thinking of the situation. "We teach the younger slayers to research and learn everything about the opponent first before going into battle with demons. Know thy enemy." She stated nonchalantly before going back to beating her dough. "Maybe you should check it out. I think it would also be good to see what competition looks like as well. He may not cook but I'm sure with the money he has he would hire the best who can and we need to always stay ahead of the curve." Sango stated strategically thinking.

Kagome gave them both an annoyed look before rolling her eyes. "No. Besides, I can't! At what time do you suppose I go….I have a restaurant to run you know and a child to care for which takes up all my time and energy."

Miroku tapped his chin and nodded in agreement. He then snapped his fingers in the air and few French words came out of his mouth. "Why not tonight? Just for two hours during our light wave before the dinner rush surges." He resolved nodding at his own genius. His dark black hair fell in his face slightly before he rubbed it back with a strong hand.

"I don't want to be caught dead anywhere near that unbearable demon let alone his restaurant!" Kagome responded with a raised tone. "Besides if both of us go, who's going to watch my kitchen. I need my Sous Chef." She stated firmly speaking business from that perspective which Miroku agreed.

Miroku nodded. "You are right." He stated before walking over to Sango. She watched him get closer until he grabbed her by the shoulders affectionately. "Sango will go with you and I will stay here where I am needed. Parfait! You and Sango spend like an hour or so doing some light espionage of his place and then get out."

"Hey!" Sango stated glaring at him with her hands on her hips and pushing away from him slightly. "You can't just volunteer people like that! I have things to do too you know."

Miroku smiled and reached out again, grabbing her by the arms affectionately and massaging them. "Ah my dearest American. But you agree this would be good for our friend, no?" He asked using her words against her.

She looked to him untrustingly for a minute before shifting to look at Kagome in question. Miroku hummed happily before speaking again. "Would you please do me the honor of going with our beloved friend in her time of need to get over this thing which causes her so much stress?" He asked purposely thickening his accent.

Sango looked to him and rolled her eyes. She face palmed her cheek before nodding at Kagome. "I agree, this is good for you BUT!" she exclaimed looking at Miroku and pointing her finger in his chest. "We are not staying for long!" She poked him hard repeatedly emphasizing her words. "And you better make sure that every piece of bread reaches perfection because if I find out just one mishap, I'm going to rip into you." She threatened before going back to her dough and slamming her fist into it to prove her point of possible violent retaliation.

"Ah mon petite chou."Miroku stated reaching for her knuckles and kissing them affectionately.

Sango glared and took back her hand while rubbing them on her apron. "Yeah, yeah…" She stated trying desperately to keep down the major rosy blush threatening to color her cheeks and neck. She returned to her dough and began putting a little bit more effort into her punches which didn't go unnoticed by Miroku.

Miroku smirked while brushing his hands on his apron quickly out of habit. He reached into his pocket for his cellphone and hastily pulled it out. Kagome paused in her work to look up at him. He backed away and held the device to his ears with a broad smile. He looked like a pirate really with the one earring in his ear and the mischievous look on his face. "Hello?...Yes I would like to see if you have any openings tonight?" His heavy thick French language poured from his mouth as it tilted in a smirk of accomplishment.

Kagome heard him and rushed over. "Yes I would like to make a reservation for two." Miroku turned around to stop Kagome from taking his phone away. "Under the name Sango Williams at 6:00pm." Her hands reached over him and he dodged another one of her desperate attempts. "Perfect. Merci!" He finished before hanging up.

"What!" Kagome nearly screamed stomping her foot in anger. Her reiki rose a little bit out of anger. "Miroku!" She fumed stomping her foot down on the hard wooden floor.

"Lucky for you, you don't need a reservation for his restaurant. He accepts walk-ins." Miroku stated flicking her on the tip of her nose and going back to his sauce happily humming a tune. "Kagome do yourself a favor for once." He stated turning around to his sauce and smiling. _"Indulge."_

* * *

"I can't believe we are doing this." Kagome muttered behind the collar of her jacket that was pulled tightly around her face. Kagome and Sango walked inside the lavish building sitting on the Avenue de la Bourdonnais. Kagome was walking a few steps behind, using the tall slender Sango as her shield to avoid being noticed. Sango tried her best to control her humorous expression as Kagome concealed her face with big shades and pulled her magenta pea coat collar higher to hide the rest of her face as they stepped through the posh threshold of the infamous royal restaurant titled _"Seiga_ " which apparently had been established well before she was a thought in her mother's head _._

The place was literally near the greatest tourist areas of Paris and sat on the fourth floor of a rather glamorously decorated building. They thought Sesshomaru would own a separate building for his restaurant and it baffled them as to why he would share space in a building when he could afford his own establishment with the money he owned. The entrance to _"Siega"_ however was very nice with dark heavy wood siding with carvings of majestic dogs in the design. In the middle of the small wooden space was a dark black lacquered podium in the center with oriental designs shining brightly from the soft lighting in the room. Large white orchids hung from the ceiling around the small waiting area giving it a woodland appeal that seemed to be steeped in nature. People sat all around on white love seats against the wall; waiting for their call to dine inside. There were two slightly opened doors behind the black lacquered podium revealing light from inside the restaurant.

"Good thing Miroku made a reservation." Sango stated flicking her long ponytail behind her slightly hitting Kagome in the face. Sango shoved a rather beautiful hand in the pocket of her black strappy jumpsuit while the other held her bright red clutch. Her black heels clicked on the shiny hard wood floors impatiently making her way to the demon host that smiled waiting to greet them.

His fanged smile was bright and his long blue hair was pulled in a tight ponytail His suit was superb and neatly pressed as he looked at Sango. "Good evening ladies. How many?"

"Two." Sango said shifting so he could see Kagome who was insistent upon using Sango's back as a shield from the eyes all around them. "We made a reservation for two under the name Sango Williams at six pm." Sango confirmed.

The host tried to see Kagome's face but she turned sideways and pushed her sunglasses higher on the bridge of her nose if possible. Her aura was hidden and her scent was suppressed as best as she could. It was in moments like this that she highly regretted not taking miko training on the shrine seriously like her older sister did growing up. The host looked down at his notes and smiled gently to the pair. He pressed a button against the podium and soon another demon came into the foyer and bowed to them respectfully. "Yes, please follow me ladies." He spoke with a very deep vibrato before turning and making his way through the beautiful restaurant.

They walked inside when a gasp came from Kagome's pink lips. Huge glass windows from floor to ceiling gave a view of the Eiffel Tower lit up in all its glory that evening among the darkening Parisian sky. They were as close as one could get to the famed attraction and the view was breathtaking. Her eyes looked around the restaurant noting the solid glossy wooden round bar in the middle of the room with plush cushioned white chairs and beautiful ladies dining at the front in glamorous dresses next to equally handsome men. Above them were soft lights built between what looked to be the original high beam ceiling. White lilies, magnolias, and orchids hung from various beams and other areas as décor creating a very classy elegant bar had a full wall of alcoholic beverages highlighted with soft golden up-lighting. Midnight blue, black, white and gold were his choice of colors in the restaurant and everything seemed rich and decadent. Contemporary lighting lit up the space where the booths sat. The tall booths were secluded areas with white seating everywhere. Many white love seats created squares around fire pits on blaze warming up the atmosphere and drawing people closer together. Beautiful cherry wood tables where covered in silk white linens. Kagome stared in awe feeling the warmth of the raging fires all around and the sexy environment. They followed their host to a table and sat down in a nice booth area.

The waiter humbly handed them their menus and explained the day's promotions. With a handsome smile he explained that he would give them a minute before he returned with their drinks. Sango smiled politely as he walked away before she scowled across the table at her date. "You're being ridiculous Kagome. Take off the jacket and sunglasses. You are actually drawing more attention to yourself."

"I don't want that prick and anyone to know that I'm here." She stated looking around cautiously but the sides of the booths were so high she couldn't see over them. Her eyes looked to see big dogs howling at the crescent moon engraved in the wood of the booths. Her fingers came up and rubbed them a little before falling at Sango's voice.

"Come on" Sango stated opening her menu. "Do what Miroku said…Indulge."

"This is not indulging. This is seeing what's so great about the prick that has everyone willing to pass his word around. And so far I'm not impressed." She stated in a pout looking away trying to avoid the beautiful view of the tower.

"Sure…" Sango dragged looking at her menu. "Because who wouldn't love to dine next to the EFFEIL TOWER and eat a 5 COURSE MEAL without a RESERVATION at a restaurant owned by one of the PRINCES of Japan and France!" She stressed looking at her menu.

Kagome opened her menu and skimmed it before deciding on something quick so that they could get out and not be seen. Her eyes scrolled until she noticed some menu items didn't have prices whereas others did. "Wow! Look at the prices. This is a car payment! Why do I get chewed out for my prices but he doesn't!" Kagome stated looking for something else to hold against the demon.

"Well it is next to the Eiffel Tower." Sango stated bluntly watching the heat rise up Kagome's cheeks. Sango laughed before reaching over and snatching the glasses off her face. "Take your stuff off! That's rude."

"No! What if someone recognizes me! I don't want to be seen here." Kagome stated covering the side of her face with her hands.

"Why? It could be a good look for us." Sango said smirking. "Come on…two chefs visiting each other's places. Showing support seemingly. It could be good." Kagome didn't look impressed. Sango sighed trying a different approach. "I highly doubt you will be recognized here. And also ' _that said demon'_ you may be hiding from is not here but most likely with his fiancé or something. I mean it is only six pm." She stated looking at her wrist watch quickly. "Besides, I heard he doesn't even cook often." Sango stated looking at her menu again.

Kagome sighed dramatically before lowering her hands and slowly taking off her pea coat. What she wouldn't give but to be home, wrapped snuggly around Rin's body reading her a book with a cup of relaxing milk tea. She revealed a pretty simply powder blue dress underneath it that Sango said made her look like a grandma. The only saving grace was that her hair was curled and hung around her face. She reached for her napkin and placed it in her lap neatly ready to get the night over with.

"That's my girl!" Sango cheered before the waiter came back and took their drink orders. He gave them cold water with strawberries inside of it to start. The young demon then went over the menu one more time and left them to order. Conversation flowed and their glasses of wine came soon after along with an appetizer. Kagome could feel herself loosen up by the time they ordered their meal. They opted to try an appetizer and a single dish instead of going for the full course they offered due to time. Sango went for the veal and Kagome hunted for the duck. Soon their starter came of a samosa fused Coq au Vin. Kagome picked one up tentatively already intoxicated with the smell. The steam rose off the crust beautifully filling her sensitive nose and palate with joy. Her fingers toyed with the corners before picking a spot and biting into the steamy crust. The flavors burst inside of Kagome's mouth upon the first bite. The crispy flakey crust was buttered with a lovely filling of spices and pulled chicken mixed with parsley, onion, thyme, and mushrooms mixed in a red wine based roux. She licked her lips and realized she loved the little dish. When the thought passed and the feeling of delight began to be pushed aside by a mental chastise, Kagome suddenly glared at it with spite and damned everything.

"It's pretty good." Sango stated clearly enjoying herself as she almost finished her samosa. "This goes really good with this wine selection…"She dragged clearly not catching Kagome's ire.

Kagome put the little delicious treat down as if she was burned. "Well I'm still not impressed." She stated flicking away a crumb that fell on her skirt.

"Well the main course is where we can really tell what is going on in a kitchen." Sango stated looking at Kagome's expression. Sango took a drink from her glass and looked away not wanting to be seen lavishing in her betrayal by enjoying her French fusion samosa. She allowed the red wine to cover her tongue so she wouldn't wag it anymore and cause Kagome to strangle her. So far the little sample food was phenomenal and the presentation of everything was quite gorgeous.

Then their food came on beautiful silver trays with the crescent royal blue moon engraved in them. The trays were covered and placed on their tables. Right before their eyes the lids were taken off revealing their hot steaming food that burst with sensual scents and flavors that had Kagome wanting to whimper at the unfairness of the universe. Their meals were prepared beautifully and cooked to visually please. The smell rose up and took Kagome for a journey into the ingredients that could be found in her duck. It was very similar to her own duck in texture meaning it was cooked appropriately but the smell was different in a way. Kagome looked down as if accessing her opponent trying to guess what was in it by smell alone before she looked up to see Sango already diving in. Sango took her knife and cut into her veal quickly releasing the steam from the tender meat. Kagome watched her mouth open as she placed the meat on her tongue and tasted it. Sango's wide eyes closed and she slumped in her seat in happiness and euphoria. "Sweet heaven." She stated underneath her breath before sitting up and diving back into her meal.

Kagome swallowed not wanting to believe it was as good as Sango was saying. She looked down at her brilliantly designed plate that smelled of pure genius. Her fork and knife dug into the meat and she began to cut slowly silently praying that his duck would taste like the sole of a shoe. Her knife slid through the meat deliciously effortlessly watching the meat fold onto her fork with ease. The heat that burst from the inside steamed upwards sending its scent to her nostrils in full force. Her fork came up and rested right in front of her opened salivating mouth.

"Sesshomaru. Shit!" Sango suddenly said as she waved at Kagome frantically. Kagome stilled with her fork in her hand before Sango waved at her to squat down furiously. "Hide your aura! He's here! Hide it!" Sango whispered harshly scooting her sunglasses at her across the table. "And your scent! Oh my gosh! He's looking this way!"

"I thought you said he doesn't cook!" Kagome hissed setting her utensils down and ducking lowly, so that she wouldn't be seen.

"I said often!" Sango whispered harshly back at her.

"I got to get out before he sees me! Knowing that ass he will just mock me for life." She stated keeping her voice below demonic hearing.

Sango sat trying to be as casual as possible. She would take peeks to see where he was before relief flooded her at his return to wherever he came out of. Sango flagged down the waiter who came over and looked at their meals on the table.

"I'm sorry ladies, was there something wrong with your meal?" He asked genuinely concerned as he looked between the flustered woman and the other who looked as if she wanted to be swallowed by the table.

"No, no." Sango stated waving her hand and digging in her purse. "We have an emergency and need to leave. We would like to pay quickly." She stated hurriedly as Kagome put on her glasses and fought to get back inside of her jacket. The alcohol of her wine had lost its mellow charm as adrenaline set in. The waiter came back with the check and Kagome quickly put down her card to cover the bill beating Sango to it.

"We can split. You know I don't like it when-"

"Later Sango!" Kagome interrupted hurriedly trying to move her collar up higher again.

The waiter took the card and then asked for her ID. Kagome dug into her purse and pulled out her ID for him to check. He matched the name on both cards before smiling and handing her back her card and placed it on the table. He quickly left to ring them up before coming back and having her sign for the check. She quickly scribbled something unreadable so no one could read it and double check to make sure it wasn't printed on the receipt. She handed him back the paper and quickly both ladies stood and made a beeline to the door. The waiter looked at them oddly before looking back at their fresh hot barely touched meals. He bent down to take a plate when he noticed a card on the table. He quickly lifted it and rushed after the women.

"Excuse me ladies!" The waiter spoke rushing after the two who seemed hell bent on escaping. They were out of the door and gone before he could reach them even with his demon speed. He stretched his senses and used his nose to track their scent or auras but he couldn't find the direction they went which was rather odd as his sensitive nose could usually pick up anyone. Shaking his head at the oddity he came back inside and went to give it to the host for returns. The presence of his boss could be felt catching his attention. He looked up to see his boss coming out of the kitchen dressed for departure. His cold amber eyes looked at the table that had fresh food still sitting unoccupied and filling the place with aromas. The waiter saw his boss turn to him in question and approach.

The waiter shook his head and handed him the ID card that was left behind. "Two women were in a rush to leave unfortunately but they paid regardless. They had an emergency and one of them left this behind. I was putting it in the return box for tomorrow morning phone calls." He explained giving the facts that he knew mattered to his boss.

Sesshomaru looked down between his clawed fingers to see the ID of an image of the woman that he had a bone to pick with. The picture they had taken had caused quite some problems and even had the press questioning his motives. He had learned sense their altercation at the restaurant that his fiancé was the cause of the miko's ire which brought on another wave of headaches as he had to sort out the deeper problem which being his critique getting out to multiple sources when he only did one for one article. Of course it didn't take long to figure out the culprit which caused a growl in his chest. His eyes rolled up to the ceiling in thought for a minute as he rethought about breaking it off with his fiancé. He only wanted power and since the days of fighting of glory and power on the bloody battlefield with a sword in hand had long ended, he had to look at other means to mollify his instincts and beastly nature. He had lived many lives and each century or so he would seek a different route of fulfillment. His fiancé was half Japanese and half Chinese. Her family had ruled for a long time and managed to survive many trials and wars with large supplements of land and titles connected to their name. Now his fiancé carried that legacy and was thus the new frontier of power and glory. He didn't quite believe in finding a mate especially after witnessing the drama amongst his own royal family. So having a mate to his was much like how he imagined the caretaking of a pet would do. As of now, the infuriating woman was the only woman in which he had much to gain and so she made the most sense to take as a mate. He looked down again at the face of the woman who stirred the pot sort of speak.

The waiter quickly bowed and walked off to check on his other patrons leaving the tall infuriated demon standing there clutching the ID with a deadly smirk on his face. Sesshomaru slid the ID in his pants pocket before stuffing his hand in his jacket and walking out the door ready to find the woman that dared talk back to him.

* * *

"That's pretty impressive! But of course it is you Kikyo…so I mean…why not?"

Kagome ran her fingers through her thick tresses as she danced around her small kitchen trying to cook dinner for her and her daughter. Steam flew upwards from the pasta she was boiling and the sound of marinated chicken sizzling in a buttered pan filled the small space. Music played softly in the background as Rin sat at the table and worked on a few puzzles of flowers she enjoyed. Rin's soft pink onesie clad feet kicked happily after hearing her Aunt's voice whom she haven't heard from or seen in a long time. Two pig tails were pulled on top of her head as she moved a piece into place and clapped at her own success.

Kagome smiled putting fresh parsley and basil on her chicken. Her sister was speaking about her most recent paintings and her slow emersion back into the world of art. She used her right ear and shoulder to hold the phone while she dusted her hands on her short orange pants and ribbed red tank top before reaching for the phone with her hand again. Her fingers got tangled in the curl and she pulled slightly while whispering a soft complaint while her sister spoke on the other end. Kagome's heart was in her chest at hearing her sister's melodic voice on the other end of the receiver. She was shocked her sister remembered her one day of the month off and was even more surprised that she called her for once instead of the desperate attempts Kagome always made to keep their relationship alive.

"That's great Kikyo! I'm so happy! Well you know we are in need of your artwork here in our home and I'm sure when you see the restaurant you may have some design advice." Kagome smiled stilling her hand to just listen at the sincere excitement from her sister instead of the cold tones and drags of words she used before followed by the constant eruption by the dial tone followed by the operator.

"Oh you're not coming…" Kagome's heart beat slowly then at the news. She rather hoped she could see her sister in France. She and her sister had such a strong bond and she hoped that they could get back to that place but it seemed that they had quite a bit of leg work still to go. Kikyo's voice began to drag and Kagome sighed knowing that she may have hit the barrier. However, just hearing the small change and having such a spontaneous surprise was enough to warm her over.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Kagome tilted her head a little to look down the hall. Rin was already down the hallway ready to get the door when Kagome's voice rang out. "Rin! What did I say about opening the door-Oh my gosh, Kikyo I'll call you right back! I promise. Someone is just at the door." She quickly spoke while speed walking to the entrance after Rin. Quickly, both sisters said their goodbyes, which was a joy for once to end the conversation like normal people. Kagome hung up and once again went into scolding Rin about answering doors regardless of scent matching. Kagome watched in a panic as Rin turned the doorknob and swung it open with a giggle.

"Rin!"

"Oi!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and held the phone to her chest as she watched Inuyasha come in and pick up Rin in the process. Inuyasha held a white bag in his hand and he set down by the door so that he could get a better hold on the squirming little one in his arms. Rin laughed and dug her nose into his neck comfortingly and growled lowly much like how she had been doing before. Inuyasha closed the door behind him before walking further into the small abode. His golden eyes roamed around the living room before smirking.

"You know…for a famous chef…you live like shi-"

"Inuyasha!" She cut off holding the phone at him threateningly.

"Calm down! Geesh!" He said before walking towards her holding a purring Rin in his arms. He stopped in the small hallway for a minute to take in the view that he was seeing. A slow smirk appeared on his lips at seeing the normally bossy well put together woman without the drapery of clothing she called a black chef's uniform and an apron that looked like it had been through hell. For once she was messy and wild standing in front of him with her mouth slightly opened ready to chastise him for something he did or didn't do. Her legs in her orange short shorts seemed to go on for miles and her curves were visible which shocked him quite a bit. Her red tank top clung to her and pushed up her chest a bit while her hair was piled messily on her head with a pencil. Maybe it was a good thing she covered up all the time as clearly she would be a distraction in any working environment. Along with her presence was the heavenly aroma of spices and cooked caramelized meat permeating her small apartment inviting him to stay longer than his original intentions. Pots bubbled and steamed into the air heating the entire home. Gentle music was playing in the background acting as a soundtrack to the vision he was seeing.

"Earth to Inuyasha!"

The young demon blinked a bit before looking at her pouty lips as she once again ranted about his behavior. He concentrated on her words before life all began to make sense again and he was able to communicate his reason for coming over. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! The bag is from Shiori from fashion week. She wanted to drop it off herself but something came up so she gave me your address to do her dirty work." He responded unsure of what exactly she said before he quickly shifted Rin to his side in one arm. Inuyasha's phone started to ring in his pocket and he quickly reached for it. Rin's small fingers came upward and began taking luxuries in the soft texture of his long snowy white hair.

"Damn." He muttered underneath his breath seeing the text his father sent to remind him of his duties back at the castle. He looked up again to see Kagome had walked off and began stirring her pot of sauce while happily nodding her head at her own accomplishment. He looked around again at the small place and noticed how comfy it looked with all the clutter and mementos of times passed. He paused when he saw a picture on the wall of two people he hadn't seen in a long time. His eyebrows came in and he concentrated on the woman and the man in the photo that had lost their lives in tragedy. He looked to Kagome who was once again saying something while stirring her pot happily chatting away before his eyes went back to the picture. Maybe the two miko's had known each other?

His phone buzzed again and he sighed focusing again on the intimate scene before him. "Sorry Kags. I got to go."

Kagome banged the spoon on the edge of the pot to knock off any excess sauce before setting it down in its holder. "You sure?" She asked wiping her hands on a rag wondering when he became so familiar to call her by her short name. She turned to look at him as he held Rin in his arms smiling with fangs at Rin muttering something to her that was exciting her little pup. Kagome smiled gently and walked forward joining them in her small living room.

"You sure you can't stay? We have more than enough." Kagome said pointing to her pot simmering on the stove. "It's chicken in a white lemon garlic sauce on wild rice." She said leaning against the door casually doing more damage than good.

Inuyasha hesitated but he had obligations that he knew he could not push away. "Maybe if you ladies are free later tomorrow I can take you both to get dessert." He spoke before putting Rin down and patting her affectionately on the head enjoying tinder nip at his thumb. He walked towards the door and opened it before turning around.

Kagome walked to the threshold of the door and leaned against the frame. "I'm sure Rin would like that."

Inuyasha looked at her questioningly. Kagome smiled heartbreakingly. "Restaurant." She muttered looking down to Rin with warmth in her eyes seeing the small changes in her little one. Rin was more affectionate these days and very communicative with her little mewls. Kagome didn't understand what she was saying sometimes but she was making an effort to pay attention to tone and pitch when her little one spoke. Luckily, Rin hadn't grown out of using sign so Kagome was still able to communicate effectively with her.

Rin stood by her mother's legs holding onto her tightly now while looking at him with similar round brown eyes to that of her mother. A question formed in his head that he knew she would not answer. He swallowed it down before quickly scratching his head. "We'll figure something out." He stated with finality before he turned and waved his goodbye. Rin yipped in the hallway listening to her own voice echo in the building behind the Inu. Kagome smiled and used her long legs to maneuver Rin back into the apartment. Rin laughed at the new game trying to get around her mother's legs before Kagome closed the door. Kagome quickly bent down to kiss Rin feeling oddly much more cheery than before. Rin signed that she was ready to eat and ran back to the table to finish her puzzle. Kagome looked at the white bag he dropped off and smiled at the contents.

"Oh..Shiori…" She dragged looking at the sample bags and designer sweaters inside before setting it down and going back to her pot in the kitchen. She took the pot of sauce off the stove and poured it onto her chicken in the skillet that had begun to turn pink. She folded the ingredients over with her wooden spatula and smiled. The creamy buttery white sauce thickened with the juices of the chicken and lathered it beautifully. She used her hand to grab oregano and quickly topped it with the herb loving the smell and additional texture to the dish.

Another knock came at the door and she peeked to see Rin rush off again. "Rin!" She exasperatedly stated putting her spoon down. "Is it Inuyasha at the door again?" She walked forward into the hall towards to door to see little Rin turn the knob. "Inuyasha, did you change your-" Kagome's words died on her tongue as she walked briskly to the door. Her eyes darkened and her lips thinned to tight line. Rin stood still and smiled upward at the big man standing before her. Kagome stood protectively over her child as Rin's clawed hands reached upward to the man demanding the same treatment she had just received from the other. Boldly she attached herself to his leg enjoying the gentle pat on her head from the older Inu.

"Hello…miko." The baritone voice rumbled with golden eyes shining with mirth down at the petite woman.

"What do you want, demon?" She asked getting straight to the point wanting to yank Rin back from the arrogant demon that was Sesshomaru. She took in his well-dressed form in a black suit looking as if he came off the runway. His hair was sleeked back and everything about him seemed far more eloquent than anything around her.

His slender clawed fingers dug into his pants pocket and he pulled out her ID. He watched as her chin lifted and a red blush darkened across her cheeks. Her stance tightened as if she was preparing for battle and he too found himself flexing his claws. Her eyes shined back at him with resolution and confidence reminding him of their first time meeting face to face at the restaurant the night everything went into a plot twist. His sensitive nose took in the scents of her apartment and he felt the slight crackle of her aura in warning. His aura curiously pushed outward feeling the burn of her energy. A smirk played at his lips as he handed over the small little card. "In your haste to run, you left this." He stated waving around the little card between his index and middle clawed fingers. Kagome bit her lip and reached for it but he pulled it out of her reach. "I implore you to stay longer next time and not cower away miko. It's not a good look for one so highly favored." He finished lowering his fingers allowing her to snatch it from him coldly with a glare.

Kagome could feel her skin heat up from the embarrassment at being caught at his restaurant. She quickly stood her ground trying to gain control of the conversation. "I had something better to do than to choke down your sloppy reinvention of one of my dishes."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned into a glare and his hand stilled on top of Rin's head catching her attention. Rin pulled away and ran letting his hand still wanting so badly to grab the woman by the throat and toss her. They had only been in each other's presence for a few minutes and already he wanted to erase her existence. "If you're going to tell lies please put some effort into being believable." He countered.

Kagome's jaw locked as tried her best to maintain eye contact instead of looking away after being called out on her lie. She wasn't lying completely as she didn't even get a chance to try her dish. But his appetizers however only made her eager to taste the main dish. Even then looking upon him she was reminded of his choice of bold flavors and exotic spices. She was about to speak when Rin pushed her way to her side and ran back to Sesshomaru.

Rin's tiny hands reached for his clawed ones and her very small broken mewls reached his ears. He looked down at the tiny demoness holding something in his hand and pushing it into his. He bent down slowly to his knees so he was eye level with her. He opened his hand to see her place a very wrinkled and dying purple flower in his hand. He gazed upon it, instantly recognizing the poor thing as the flower she had dropped upon their first meeting under the moonlight. Somehow the petals still held on for dear life while the stim had begun to wither. He looked at Rin as she smiled revealing her gums and tiny small fangs that were slowly growing in.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something when she heard a small noise. Her mouth closed immediately to see the older Inu speaking to her daughter in the deepest sound she had ever heard. Her mind used the time to find something smart to say but she found herself unable to do so. She watched Rin crawl over his knee and grab him around his neck.

"Rin!" Kagome chastised embarrassingly watching her little pup hold onto a man tightly. Her hands came up to grab Rin. "I'm sorry-" She stated forgetting their little spat. She reached for Rin who turned in her hold to grab for her around her neck. "Rin…" Kagome questioned unsure of the strange behavior. She could feel Rin's tiny hands grip onto her make scrunching motions against her skin. Rin's nose shoved itself into her neck and she could feel her little one breathing deeply. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who stood still and stiff before he turned.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled rushing out into the hall but stopping to see him turn and walk down the stairs. Kagome groaned holding onto her child tightly while kissing her head. She bounced her a little as she walked back into her apartment.

"Rin?" Kagome asked closing the door behind her and moving to sit on the small couch. Suddenly she felt the small sensation of something wet on her skin and she pulled Rin away. Kagome glimpsed at her pup to see Rin was crying. Kagome immediately pulled her pup back to her and rocked her slowly while whispering loving things to her. Rin's body shook and her clawed fingers dug into her skin painfully but Kagome didn't care. Kagome knew Rin was having an episode and she tried her best to comfort her. Kagome questioned what could have brought this on but she found no answers. One minute Rin was happy and sniffing Sesshomaru…then the next when he pulled her away she started to cry. Rin's hands tightened and more of her hot tears rolled onto her flesh. Kagome's own eyes started to water knowing there was nothing she could do. A small voice was heard that had stained Kagome's psyche for the rest of her life. She leaned her head upwards to the heavens to fight off the tears but found it exceptionally difficult especially hearing the broken cries of her pup in her arms. She once longed to hear Rin's beautiful blabbering again but never did she want to hear her cries. Rin's cries marked her soul so deeply that their pain became one. She listened at Rin's mewls mixed with the language that she thought Rin had forgotten.

 _"Papa."_


	11. Chapter 11: Simmer

**Here is another update loves. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for updates to this story. Looking for 3 -5 reviews as always.**

* * *

 **Also check my profile for additional information and updates.**

* * *

Chapter 11 has been brought to you by...

 **Thank you Chapter 10 Reviewers**

fredisagirl – I know! So many questions to answer! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your review.

Saiyajin Princess Chichi – He's definitely not her father hun. I made that very clear in the second chapter. LoL As for Inuyasha…anything is possible.

yukihime88 – Definitely not his child! LoL

NarukoSon – Yes the site has its times where it goes down and unfortunately reviews don't make it through. Thank you so much for your comments love! I hope you keep reading.

birdy22 – Thanks love! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Madam Fluffy – LoL Aweeeeee! I know. I tried to make this chapter humorous before switching on the twist. Thank you for your review!

lolalove85 – I'm not sure of the pairing to be honest. So this story could twist several times before I settle on one. I love a good Drama hun! xoxoxo

EbonySapphire – she can try but I'm not sure she will be successful.

* * *

 **Thank you to Chapter 10 Followers!**

Roxasixxx

Cynsue

Fairest Rose

PsychoBoss

MsWiggles

ms. twistedmischievous

tytytybaby

Inu Yasha's wolfgirl

birdy22

74

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 10 Favorites**

Cynsue

MsWiggles

tytytybaby2010

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Simmer**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in his barren quiet loft looking out the small plane of a clear glass window at the moon shining down over all of Paris. Night had fallen over the city supposedly dedicated to the lovers, romancers, and dreamers casting its web on all those wanting to believe and relish in her offerings. His feet bare; felt cushioned on the cold white carpet underneath him. His khaki sweat pants sat lowly on his hips and he left his smooth chest bare without an adornment of cloth to cover him. His long silver hair was free of restraints and hung heavily behind him. His elfin like ears picked up the sound of the air-conditioning blowing cold air into his small apartment. His weight leaned heavily against the wall while his right hand nursed a small glass of warm cognac and his left hand held his phone where he found himself looking down at the picture Shiori blasted on social media.

The picture of his family all in one room seemingly enjoying themselves together for once without angry jabs or an argument erupting. They all sat around the table with happy expressions except for his stoic expression and the human's shocked one pointed directly at the camera. Sesshomaru swirled his liquor in his glass thinking of the woman and the image she posed standing in the doorway of her home with her arms crossed glaring up at him. Her feet were spread in a challenging stance with the smell of cream and saffron steaming the air pulling him inside. He did take note that she was free of her usual garb which consisted of her uniform and apron. She chose to boldly stand in front of him as if she thought herself equal in a pair of shorts and a tank top with her hair secured on her head.

"Foolish woman." He muttered as he drunk again from his soothing glass. The liquid poured down his throat rather smoothly to cushion the memory of her bare feet beating loudly on the wooden floor as he tried to get away from her and her child. He looked at the little flower that managed to survive the journey from the little apartment that looked barely capable of housing one yet alone two. The little purple petals still held on sitting in the smallest glass of cold water he could find.

Sesshomaru never ran from anyone or anything. But, he had found himself doing so that night as his body was being torn in halves. He had quickly escaped the complex taking the stairs down towards the entrance from which he had come in. His ears picked up on Kagome's loud calls of his name that reverberated off the ancient halls of one of France's beautiful historic buildings which once housed a revolutionary that had now been deduced to that of an apartment complex. Kagome's loud desperate calls for him mixed with the little one's cries that still rang in his ears long after midnight.

It shook him.

In the pit of his quivering belly rested the desire to sooth the little girl during her plight which battled with logic that this child was nothing more than an acquaintance taken on by his parents to mollify their growing desires for grandchildren. She deserved none of his attentions yet…he desired to give them to her. Her scent from the moment he squatted down to get eye level with her captivated him like a witch's spell. Lilacs and berries told his beast of a time they met filled with sunshine and laughter but he knew not this place or this happening.

Rin's cries for her father long departed it seemed, made him curious at first as she reached out to him wanting to be held. Embarrassment arose in him at hearing such a title meant for another yet tossed upon him like salt by a careless cook. Of course Rin was not of his loins or lineage so her demands for her father while looking up at him on the brim of tears was extremely bizarre in demon nature. Demon children very well knew the scents of their parents and would never mistake them for another no matter how long the separation of the two had proceeded. Demon children, even half breeds grew in the mother's womb surrounded by the scents of their parents. When they are born, they immediately seek the scent that they have grown familiar with and latch onto it which is why it was extremely hard for demon children to become adopted by others. Also, he and the little one did not have that sort of relationship which wouldn't influence her to call out to him with such a title meant for another. He barely held Rin or seen her for the girl to be so familiar with his person. Yet, he could not disregard her claim completely.

Young demon children did not hide lies in guttural cries like the one she belted as he exited their tiny abode. The sound was that of a pup being tortured which shook his beastly nature into an awakening to soothe the pup. It called out to his nature and he had to fight the urge to take her to safety. Her cries were mangled and broken as her small repertoire of natural demonic noises mixed with French to call to him. But, she was in no danger or life threatening situation. Despite his negative thoughts on the woman that now nurtured her, Kagome had proven to be a mother that could rival that of a demoness. Rin was well taken care of and surrounded even more so by his family who would no doubt keep tabs on the little one for the rest of their unearthly lives. Yet, she still cried and reached out to him and desired him to hold her.

His eyes looked out at the Eiffel Tower pass his window glowing brightly before him serving as a bright light inside his home. Sesshomaru brought his glass to his lips and drank a bit again before setting the glass down on a nearby table. The little corner he left sloshed around in the glass unsettled much like his disposition. He looked at the glowing white screen on his phone of the picture his sister had taken and spread over social media of them all. His finger tapped the screen and it zoomed in on Rin's exuberant expression as she smiled brightly being held in Izayoi's warm embrace. The tiny demoness's face was not recognizable to him at all. Half and full demons aged slowly than humans so he was sure Rin would have looked about the same within the last few years despite her mixed heritage. No amount of staring at her face would do justice on the small screen as there was nothing in his memory to recall.

He knew many who had settled down and had pups but he only knew a handful that had actually procreated with humans. Time made great strides in smoothing relations between the two fractions but demons lived very long and forgot very little of the past. The two groups had more interspecies relationships but not many had pups. He didn't know any that he could think of that had Rin's foreign canine mystery mix. Despite all of this, he could easily recognize the son or a daughter of an associate through a scent trace. All pups had traces of their parent's scents. But, her scent which clung onto his memory spoke saying to him that she did have a place in his life at one point in time. Maybe, not directly but enough that she recognized him. Her teary eyes spoke of a memory that she seemed to have of him and it was so powerful that it brought back apparently thoughts and feelings of her parents whoever they were.

 _Maybe he knew them and they were close?_

 _Maybe he knew her father?_

 _But where?_

 _And why were they not with Rin now?_

He knew Rin from the time she bumped into him while he was out walking to his next destination with the mundane bothersome Kaguya by his side. They were in a hurry to attend an event and he thought it would be quicker to walk and cut through the garden park nearby. The gentle breeze and fresh flowers in the area were soothing despite being a bit overpowering to his senses. Perfect to clear his head and stop the headache that was beginning to form from the dinner he had left with the demoness. He could not stand to be sitting in enclosed spaces with the wretched demoness for too long. He needed the fresh air to avoid slicing through Kaguya as her wretched voice had started to grate on his ears and her words performing the same act on his nerves.

Sesshomaru looked out at the white sterile space of his apartment clutching his black touch screen smartphone tightly in his grasp. He had turned off his notifications because Kaguya was incessantly messaging him at all hours of the day and night. The walls of his loft were white along with his dark wood furnishings accompanied with just a few select items of clothes, plates, and glasses. Basic necessities to survive were kept in the cabinetry but nothing else. Nice dark oak tables and chairs sat in the kitchen and in his bedroom. White linens and sheets covered his cold king size bed. He did not have a television or pictures of family to warm the space and fill it with remembrance. In fact this place served as the opposite for him. It was a place where he could forget.

Whenever he was in France for a long period of time, he would come to this loft suite to rest and focus on whatever he wanted. This small secret loft was his and thanks to his connections, he had it sponged off city records to avoid being found by anyone including his family. The lengths he had to go to now in the new technologic era to avoid others, was exhausting and expensive. This loft was perfect as it sat above his restaurant and he could easily get in the through a false door without his staff or anyone from the building seeing him. It also helped that he owned the building itself which came into his clawed hands during France's unfortunate bloody revolution. No one (including the new tenant he hired) knew that this loft existed. Recently, he found himself coming here more instead of being with his family in his mother's family home much like how he used to do before his engagement. But things had changed.

Sesshomaru looked down at his ring-less finger and glared in the darkness. Golden eyes shined through the darkness of his room in contemplation of the missing symbolism. Wearing such an item was strictly a western ideal that he wouldn't be adopting in this life or ever. What was the point in wearing a ring that could be so easily broken or destroyed? Or what he hears most, frequently lost or stolen. A mating mark was the most efficient method and he would stick his traditional sentiments despite his fiancé's barking of her desire to have a massive gaudy one to flash to the world.

Sesshomaru looked down at his naked clawed hands scoffing at the idea of a ring touching his pale skin. Especially one that would connect him with the insufferable demoness. Maybe it was worth the investment so he wouldn't have to lay his claim on her body. His mind rolled over the many possibilities she offered to him. Despite his firm distaste for her, Kaguya served a purpose.

His parents had mated for toe sole purpose producing an heir for the Inu Clan as well as for their Kingdoms. His mother did not want to give up her reign of power and become second to any man so she remained unmated without the mark and rules that accompanied it. She was an honorable woman and favored by his father despite their separation and his mating to the French Princess Izayoi. The affection his father had for his mother never swayed and to this day he still held a great relationship with her. A relationship that he wanted but found it difficult to obtain.

Sesshomaru conquered all that there was in this living world and even in the next when it came to obtaining his father's fang alongside his brother back in the days where killing and thriving was a part of daily life. Sesshomaru enjoyed those simple times where society both demon and human didn't dictate who and what he had to be in order to fall under the brand of being civilized. Since those times, he had many lives and many occupations. His claws were drenched in eras of blood from battles and wars both small and grand. His family having served their part in the World Wars doing their best to save the lives of the people that mattered to them most. It was how after all his step mother and siblings came to be when the world was caught in a hellish battle for supreme power. He still held his place on the demon council and had traveled the world soaking in all it had to bear. His father had retired and handed his empire to him and his brother. Shiori was offered her cut but she declined allowing her youth to cloud her judgement.

He was far into his adolescent youth when his brother and sister were born. He had took his new role with great responsibility to watch over and protect them while helping his father defend what was left of Japan and free the people suffering from the tragedies of Hitler and his union. They had sense grown and ventured out on their own. He had found his siblings needed less protection and more strength in keeping them out of trouble over the last couple centuries especially as they reached adulthood. Inuyasha wasn't as bad these days but Shiori was running strong.

But he had found he had reached a point much like how his father had. The seed of procreation set inside him and the desire to have a pup of his own soon came with his turning of age. He fought it long enough before he found nothing else to be conquered. He long destroyed his foes on the battlefield by his hands. Blood once dripped down his claws and his swords sang with every swipe it took of his enemies. Still he, his father, and his brother were called to private military meetings to discuss activities that would most likely need their hands.

Soon the battlefield changed to that of a boardroom where he demolished the most wealthiest and powerful of empires by simply maneuvering his resources like a game of chess and sealed the deal with ink. Whatever he wanted he got rather his opponent fought or stood down. Everyone wanted to merge but merging was never a reprieve he offered on the table. Paperwork was a nuisance but in the end it proved to be the most deadly of weapons. The financial and banking laws were his shields. His title of currently holding the western throne was his armor and flag. But this too got old quickly.

It wasn't until he sat secluded in an old French café that his career choice had changed. Sesshomaru casually sipped a coffee after discarding one of his clingy lovers much like how one would rid themselves of a used napkin. It was in this place that he had met a rather strange yet insightful tall human woman named Julia and her husband Paul who talked joyously about French cooking and of other things that a virgin woman would blush at. She sat proper and having stood out with a grand smile on her face writing away on a parchment of paper while enjoying a buttery croissant. Random mumblings fell from her lips as she wrote and spoke of ingredients and measurements. Her husband sat smoking his pipe happily at her side in the quiet at times just listening to her whimsical voice.

He'd recognize Paul as a man he had run into several times before on many government and royal related engagements. He was waved over by a relaxed Paul and made easy by his wife who happily indulged in conversation, digging and asking about his likes and indulgences. Soon he changed the subject to invest in her desires when he found that he had released the flood gates of joy from this woman. Paul warned him with a indulgent smile of his wife's love for cooking which benefitted his guilt pleasure of having a love for eating.

Julia's words and description of food was remnant of poets and writers describing their first loves or a moment of climax in the must epic of plays. Somehow she ended up writing him a list of recommended dishes that she found suited his personality. He was invited to their home where she cooked a most magnificent feast that would appeal to his demonic nature. She waved her cutting knife like a sword and stabbed it in her chopping block victoriously after cutting up her items. When she served him the fruits of her labor, he was in awe. Paul applauded and praised her of her great artistic work after seeing his reaction to her food. One would think he did not enjoy it as he wasn't one to react to much of anything. His face remained stoic and body maintained good posture. But, he continuously ate his meal dipping meats in the sauces she had made from scratch and listening to her instructions to try certain foods with creams and butters. She left rather an impression on him with her fantasy edible visions and romantic language that bounced between the delicious aromatic food and her grinning husband.

She had sent him out with food to take home and encouragement into trying his hand at a craft he thought a human woman perfected. A craft that he learned required a refined sensitive palate. Food became something he enjoyed and his senses was unmatched by any. He was a dog demon and could pick up even the smallest hint of ingredients within any dish. It stimulated his curiosity when he tried for the first time on his own to cook in this very kitchen. Naturally as if he was born to do so, he created concoctions of the imagination. He could pick up on flavors many could not and self-taught himself through worldwide cuisines. He had the time after-all. He could pick up every hint of ingredient and could tell if something mingled well or fought despairingly in a dish. Vegetables, fruits, herbs, seeds…all had their own individual texture, scent, and flavor that went unnoticed by many including by celebrated chefs. Many thought to believe that the beloved bamboo shoots from his homeland held no taste but he proved that different when he paired it with ginger julienne and a dried red pepper to be used in an old Japanese dish. In cooking, one could never recreate the natural organic essence of Earth's basic ingredients as they were already perfectly created by whatever deity one believed in. However, real chefs could manipulate them together to try to bear the same results and get as close to godly creation as possible.

It sustained him for many years until the last decade or two. Time had slowly crawled going unnoticed until he found himself sorting out his potential dates for an event by the flair of their hips to carry. This alarmed him and typical to his nature he tried to forget about it. He did not need a mate and didn't want the message of his desiring one getting out as it would sure be a hell storm. However, he did envy fatherhood and this led him to his current options that he had taken and turned into choices. If he was going to have a pup he desired only the best demoness for the position. He had went through the potentials finding none to compete with his status except for one. Unfortunately birth right wise Kaguya was that demoness. She came from a long ancient line of wealth and power from the Chinese dynasty with a few relatives from that of the Wales Kingdom in Europe. A pure demoness bred to be a royal in every sense of the word. But she was spoiled and manipulative. Qualities he did not want to become embedded in his pup. His claws flinched just thinking about running them through the woman. He had already begun the process of voiding out their current engagement and in days she would be out of his life for good.

Sesshomaru looked down at his phone again at Rin's bright smile. Her scent still hung in his nostrils telling his beast to remember her this time and to not forget again. He racked his brain trying his best to think of where he smelt her scent before but he found no answer. His eyes went up to see the shocked expression of Kagome in the photo and he smirked. His finger tapped to zoom on her face in the photo and he thought about the headstrong woman. He hated her guts and her duck for sure. He was serious when he made no rounds to magazines or news articles to speak about her restaurant. Sesshomaru made one comment stating her duck lacked moisture in offhanded comment and then next he knew he was getting glares from his family. It didn't take much to figure out what had happened especially when the culprit lacked the care to get rid of the evidence. In his opinion Kaguya got what she deserved by being put in her place a few months ago when she tried to use her new found status to get what she wanted. The human had a spine. Something he did commend in her.

He found himself smirking and he reached to pick up his forgotten glass. His eyes looked at the little one and her mother who despite their nature resembled each other. He put the rim to his lips before he stilled. Sesshomaru looked down again before his lips moved in the darkness.

"Rin is not of your womb." He spoke.

He quickly pulled up the internet and began typing in Kagome's name. His eyes grew wide at the information that poured in off the web. Rin's name was in an article and he read until he found himself slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed. He tossed back his drink before setting it down to look coolly of an image he found of a soaked Kagome holding a wailing Rin. Their hair stuck to their skin and their clothes were soggy and dirtied from the destructive water that took everything. For the first time, he saw an image of a tired woman on the verge of tears but holding a face of resilience as she hugged the little one to her while surrounded by cameras and being escorted by a demonic rescue squad. More images of the same woman in court battling against demons with a fire so bright in her eyes he could feel her wrath as she gazed at the ones that wanted to take Rin from her. Another picture of Kagome standing in between a male figure and a pregnant female smiling joyously in front of her new restaurant she had built in Japan. His eyes stilled on the picture looking at the faces he recognized so clearly. It stung him as to why he recognized Rin and he felt suddenly a pang of loss and guilt. Maybe it was best to forget her afterall instead of digging up the past. His eyes glared at the name before he powered down his phone.

"Hoshiyomi."

* * *

 **Review, Follow, and Fav**


	12. Chapter 12: Steam

**Hello Cherry Icees**

So this chapter is pretty long...I don't know what happened with me. I was on a writing roll working on all my writings. With this in particular...I was getting down and feeling myself. But I hope you enjoy this chapter loves.

Also, at the bottom I will be putting the first copy written passage of my book. If you read it and are curious about it please leave a comment in the review or inbox me your messages. I'm just testing the water as this is of my own creation and I'm a little nervous about it.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for updates to this story.** Looking for 3 -5 reviews as always.

* * *

Also check my profile for additional information and updates.

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 11 Reviewers**

 **Madam Fluffy –** Read this chapter hun! Hope it has answers for you.

 **hani-licious –** It could go either way at this point! You never know really.

 **fredisagirl –** I know! I'm such a cliffywhore. And maybe in this chapter you may get some answers as well.

 **CresentWolf1 –** Thank you so much for your review love! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **NarukoSon –** Thank you for taking the time out to review! I too love a good backstory for character development. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **ChubbyChocolateKitten –** It really could hun. But I love a good telenova and this is my sick version of one.

 **birdy22 –** Thank you so much love. I really do try and take my time to write it out. I want my stories to feel like movies or at least the same feelings I have when I first read Harry Potter.

 **YYonder –** It could have been worst…. A lot worst.

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 11 Followers**

Nyght elf

Blackcrescendo

FEARFLUFFLY

Death'sDarkestAngel

hani-licious

magix234

ChubbyChocolateKitten

AkaNeko-Sesshy

Yuseabell Maria Nightingale

* * *

 **Thank you chapter 11 Favs!**

Nyght elf

Blackcrescendo

hani-licious

ChubbyChocolateKitten

CresentWolf1

sesshomura'slover

Yuseabell Maria Nightingale

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Steam**

Inuyasha strolled up the street intent on returning Miroku's strange message telling him to come to the restaurant. Pedestrians walked down the street minding their own business enjoying the late night breeze and the gentle play of music coming from the live bands inside various restaurants and bars. Deep base rhythms and hypnotizing violins were heard along with vocals chiming on key to the notes drifting onto the streets. Street lights had come on illuminating the pathway and the moon had arisen slowly into the sky in its quarter light. Cards rode by rushing to get home or get far away from whatever building that housed their jobs. His eyes looked quickly at his smartphone looking for additional details from Miroku but found none. It was very strange for the man not to send additional details and even more so he found himself just coming along to check it out. A small panic settled in his chest that something may have happened that needed him as it was odd to say the least for Miroku not to call or send an explanation to why he was needed. Then to see he needed him at the restaurant of all places. Inuyasha shoved his phone back into his jean pants pocket and walked along the small sidewalk to his destination. His long silver hair was pulled into a low ponytail blowing briskly in the wind along with his stride. Inuyasha looked to his Balmain white T-shirt and jeans unsure if he would get scorned for showing up so casual among the lucky Thursday patrons dining at _The Shikon._

Inuyasha stopped on the corner of the street where he could see the beautiful glass paned place in his sights. The jewel stood out with its soft lighting beckoning him to come inside and promising a good time. Light laughter coming from a rather large party in the back garden was picked up by his sensitive ears. He didn't know why by he felt oddly happy and content going to the luxury eatery that was going to be packed with people. Inuyasha found himself going to the spot more and more, not even thinking about leaving the country to do other things. He'd found much business in France and thankfully it centered around the Garden District where he could be in walking distance of his new favorite crew. He enjoyed seeing what was being an extensive network of close friends moving quickly and throwing spicy banter back and forth in the kitchen. He relished in the good tempo of the people that worked there and he even enjoyed before and after hours when everyone got together for their family meal. Seeing everyone laugh, tease, and relax together over food and drinks made him feel good. They spoke candidly around the table about the good in their lives and the bad; sharing and problem solving together as if they were all going through the same things. No one judged except for mainly Myoga who took it upon himself to be the saint and bestow his never ending infamous words of wisdom that landed him in arguments more or less with Bank or his brothers about their lifestyle choices. But, no one seemed to take the old flea seriously and rather he could tell a few needed his tough love regardless of how much outdated some of it was. Even he missed the old relic. This strange group of people that had come together from all over the world over Kagome's creatively mouthwatering recipes, created a family and somehow he found himself joining them.

He thought of the woman that was the glue to this tight bond of friendships inside the kitchen. A smile fell on his lips thinking of her sweet disposition and maternal nature to all of her friends. He had learned of many times, she had helped everyone out of a bind and mentioned nothing of it to anyone. His imagination had ran with him mixing memories with fantasies while picturing her bright smile and gentle eyes as she laughed at something she found humorous; Or how he would expect to see her in the kitchen staring down at plate cleaning it up to prepare to go out of the door. Her hair would be tied up with several pencils as she made her rounds in her kitchen making sure everything was up to par while encouraging her staff with soft pats and kind remarks. Sometimes she would even join in with her chefs as they sung a tune from Miroku's infinite mental jukebox that seemed to become much more filled with love ballads now that the slayer turned pastry chef was in the kitchen. Excitement had him boiling and his steps turned more into giant bounds as if he was ready to jump roofs and treetops to get there faster. Sooner than expected, he found himself crossing the street with a bit more pep in his step. His mind refused to shake the image of Kagome that he was so graciously allowed by the Gods to see; standing in her kitchen happily stirring pots and completely at ease in her home. He remembered her heart shaped slightly reddened by the steam of her cooking and her hands went to work concocting delicious edibles within her red pots slowly while he held small Rin in his arms who playfully moved her little fingers through his hair in fascination. Then to have her so genuinely glad to see him just made him think of her differently from others. He'd gotten so use to women happy to see the "prince" that he almost forgot what it was like for a woman to see…him. Even he took on Rin as an extension of his family. Little did Kagome know, Rin spent almost all her time at their palace surrounded by his family. Many times she was the primary excuse for everyone to escape Kaguya's annoying existence using 'playdates' and 'park time' as a way to deter her company. Subconsciously, he rubbed the back of his head and smirked thinking of plans to confirm that dessert date he issued with the two suddenly leading ladies in his life now.

Suddenly something warm and slender bumped into him causing him to react quickly to hopefully avoid any tears from crying pups or angry glares from protective moms. "Fuck." He stated looking to see a woman holding luggage and a box fall down onto the pavement. A few pedestrians stopped to snicker waiting to see the infamous hanyou temper unleash on the poor fool that didn't know royalty when she literally crashed into one. Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards the woman trying to catch the words she muttered but found it impossible. Her long hair hung well below her waistline and she wore a simple black A-line dress and red pumps. Her scent smelt of that of bellflowers and hydrangeas that carried on the breeze right to his nose. He quickly muttered his apologies while bending to help the woman pick up the items she had dropped.

The woman stood up with him as he grabbed the small box off the concrete and he politely handed it to her wondering how she was able to juggle so many things in her hands. Her arms and legs seemed rather skinny and he wondered if he should call someone to help her. The lightening on the street lit up her milky skin that looked to be poured onto her body by the moon. Her deep brown eyes reminded him of someone but he couldn't place who. She reached for the box shifting her luggage bags to her other hand so she could hold the box to her chest. "Thanks." She muttered blowing her bangs out of her face.

Inuyasha paused and looked around wondering if she had a ride or if someone was nearby the help. His ears flattened at seeing the poor thing struggle so with her load. "Do you need help? I can call you a taxi?" He asked.

The woman put her box on her luggage and pulled out her phone. "Actually, can you please tell me where a nice hotel is nearby?" She asked dialing a number and calling it. He listened noticing whoever she was calling, wasn't answering. A curse came from her lips before she looked up at him with eyes that could cut steel.

Quickly he thought about her request and nodded not wanting to attract anymore trouble to the poor human. "Yeah, there's a nice place nearby near the gardens on the other end." He stepped out into the street and hailed a taxi. One soon pulled up to the curb quickly catching Inuyasha's signal. Inuyasha reached for her luggage and helped put them into the cab as she waited to hear his recommendation. Inuyasha spoke to the driver and gave him a destination. "Hotel du Louvre?" She asked combing through her long inky locks in frustration. The cab driver helped take her other bag and put it in the car.

Inuyasha nodded to the cab to take her there. He pulled out his phone and without thought he texted the manager about finding her room quickly. He immediately pulled out his wallet and paid the taxi man to take her wherever. "What's your name?" She asked hesitating to get in the cab.

Inuyasha stilled before nodding. "Yasha." He responded moving by the door.

"Kikyo." She spoke giving her hand out to shake his. He took it and shook her hand feeling the strong grip she had. "Thanks." She responded getting inside the back seat.

"Yeah…I hope things work out." He stated nudging towards her phone which rested in her other hand clutched in her tight grip.

"Me too." She responded with a soft whisper. Inuyasha quickly closed the door for her and waited for the cab to pull away safely from the curb. He looked to his phone noticing no additional messages were left by Miroku but one from the hotel asking for his password to confirm payment. He quickly called the place while walking closer to the restaurant explaining about their additional guest and providing them a name and a description. He just finished the call when he saw the familiar frightful expression of his old retainer already preparing to go back inside to avoid him.

Inuyasha smirked devilishly at his old retainer who stood tall as if he didn't recognize him. The lights shined down on the old demon's bald head giving Inuyasha ideas on a few jokes he could throw towards the old geezer. Inuyasha smirked to see the elder cowardly demon prepare himself for Inuyasha's many taunts and jabs. "Myoga don't be coward!" He yelled crossing the street quickly while avoiding the gawks and finger pointing of the patrons nearby star struck at seeing royalty walk so freely in public.

Myoga could not escape fast enough so instead he stood with a serious face waiting for the young man to approach. A sigh came from his withered lips as he greeted his previous charge. "Master Inuyasha." Myoga welcomed with dry tones of affection that didn't quite reach his heart.

"Still bitter, old flea?" Inuyasha stated leaning causally against the podium where Myoga stood looking over the list of reservations hoping that he could seat Inuyasha and move on quickly. He had endured quite a lot in his lifetime following after the young brood of the Tashio's and had nearly lost his life several times on behalf of the young hanyou alone back in the day of the warring era. Inuyasha was always going on his little adventures being reckless with his father's weapon and landing in more deadly situations than he could count. Then to make matters worse, he joined his older brother a few times on power crusades creating all kinds of hell for him to report back to their father. Myoga shivered at the thought not wanting to be reminded of the close intimacy he shared with the grim reaper during those times.

Inuyasha shook his head already sniffing Myoga's fright that clashed with the tasty aromas coming from inside. His ears moved listening to the sounds of conversation flowing, silverware beating gently against plates, and gentle music being played. He put his hand on the old man's shoulder and squeezed while deciding to take a pause to ruffle Myoga's hackles. "Myoga, you have got to let the past not get to you." He stated sounding so much like the great Inutashio in that moment. Myoga opened his mouth to say something when he closed it suddenly. His wide eyes seemed to get bigger as his head turned towards the dining room.

Inuyasha's white fuzzy ears danced on top of his head catching onto the sounds he was hearing coming from inside. A wave of spiritual power rushed over him making him shiver and flex his claws in defense. His nose took in the scents unaware that his body was stiffening and he had taken a step forward. Molten eyes grew hard and before Myoga could react, he was already walking inside. Without clearance he walked into the foyer, bypassing the hostess and host who stared in shock. Both looked at each other not sure if they should follow policy and call security aka Bankoutsu. One reached for the phone but the other put her hand over his to stop him from making the call. She shook her head motioning towards the direction he was going. They saw the young hanyou prince make a beeline to the kitchen. Both shared a look before going on smiling and calming the guests from the shock of power they felt.

Inuyasha followed his nose walking pass the dining area where he had captured the attention of guests staring after him. Many whispered concerns about the energy they felt coming from the kitchen. A few demons were standing while talking to the waitresses and waiters about their concerns. His nose took in the amazing scents that always welcomed him inside and promised his taste buds and belly nirvana. However, one scent stood above the rest in which soured the somewhat delicious smells and bothered his nose. Inuyasha's pace quickened until he reached the kitchen doors. His clawed palms pushed on the swinging wooden carved doors and walking inside.

"Kagome!" He yelled looking for the woman with an intense gaze. The scene before him was normal as always but the energy was chaotic and worrisome. Steam filtered in the air and the temperature felt as if it had increased ten-fold. Sweat was glistening off of foreheads and the energy in the kitchen was tense. He looked to see Miroku yelling out orders and the others confirming with a series of 'yes chefs.' The normally suave perverted ex-priest was currently checking dishes for satisfactory taste and readiness. Tired lines shown in his forehead as he worked with hands busy running what looked to be two stations. Pots and pans were everywhere hosting contents that were bubbling, boiling, frying, stewing, etc. Everyone was working hard to produce their parts of various dishes and the servers were quickly grabbing plates and moving on with them out of the doors. Inuyasha stepped out of their way as they exited the kitchen before he continued his assessment of the battleground.

Miroku stirred a pot of sauce before he reached up to add a bit of cumin to the mixture. "How's the lamb coming Bank?"

The butcher spoke quickly rolling the lamb on the rack to give it a bacon wood flavor. Miroku moved around again having not even known Inuyasha was in the kitchen and had spoken. The twins were working frantically under their new mistress with concerned expressions that were opposite of the usual bubbly giddiness the two always shared. Sango began glazing a dessert almost sharing the same stressed emotions as the monk. He looked to see that Shippo was absent from his station but instead near the burners sweeping up broken pieces of an abused ceramic plate. His tail bristled behind him revealing his nervous bundle of nerves. Bank turned around from preparing lamb on the grill before nodding his head in greeting at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught the concerned look he threw at Sango on the other side of the large kitchen who was decorating a louvre cake with gold flakes around the perimeter. Everyone was present but one which made his stomach curl a bit in anxiety. His nose sniffed again smelling her fresh scent that was once cavorting around the kitchen along with the others.

"Inuyasha!"

His head snapped up to see Miroku thumb towards the back area. Inuyasha's brow furrowed before understanding donned on him. He nodded and quickly followed the hallway path to the back where Miroku directed him. His sensitive nose followed the scent of the woman he was searching for leading him further away from the kitchen. He walked through the long hallway noticing her office door was open but empty inside. His head looked around at the papers stacked everywhere which was so unlike the meticulously organized woman's nature. Her white apron was thrown on the soft cushioned brown chair and left to hang by its lonesome. His ears heard the sound of a heavy sigh and he quickly went down the rest of the length of the hallway to the bolted door in the back. His strong arms threw back the door like paper startling the woman he came to see.

Inuyasha looked upon her red face and glossy eyes staring up at him from her crouched position on a wooden crate next to the door. There she was…in the dark malodorous alleyway surrounded by old cardboard boxes that needed to be broken down with the names of various produce and fruits on them. Cigarette buds were everywhere most likely from Bank doing as the man was chain smoker. The small light fixture hanging above her allowed him to blatantly see the trail of tears that had slid down her face. Power radiated from her fingertips in a soft pink color. Her sadness and depression made him uncomfortable in the split second that began to move over him like a dark thundering raincloud. Kagome sat hunkered down with her head tilted to the side in embarrassment. Her sleeves were rolled up and her bangs stuck to her forehead messily. The salt in the air stung his nose and he found himself walking closer to her crouched position.

"I-Inuyasha!" She stated standing up quickly and wiping her face frantically from the waterworks she was previously engaged full time with.

Inuyasha watched her gather herself and cleared her voice to gain some normalcy back into her life. His feet took him to her while immediately grabbing her by her arms holding her at arm's length to get a good look at her. Her nose was red and shiny that complimented the puffy swelling of her skin around her grave brown eyes. Inuyasha could almost visibly see her throw up her defenses while fighting the embarrassment she was suddenly feeling. "The fuck Kagome?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond when she looked at him as if the world had just ripped from underneath her and taken everything in its descent into a dark abyss. Before he realized what he was doing his arms tightened and pulled her into a warm hug. She stood stiff in his embrace for a moment before slowly her shaking arms came around his lean muscular form and clung onto him. Her fist clutched his shirt in the back. He could feel her warm breath against his shirt doing her best to take deep breaths. Her forehead lay against him and he could feel her shake. "Why are you crying? Who did this?" He asked with eyes slowly glossing over with a pink overlay at the possibility that someone may have caused her pain.

Kagome shook her head doing her best to control herself. She swallowed a sob in her throat as if it would help hide her sorrow from his sensitive hearing and nose. She felt so embarrassed and upset that her emotions seemed to run in a devastating pattern that she couldn't break on her own. She tried her best to just work through the dinner rush while pushing off the constant need to call and check up on a distraught Rin. Ever since the night prior, Rin was extremely fussy and reverted to behaviors of that of a baby. She didn't want to leave her and before she left for work, Rin went into a full panic filled with whimpers and whines. Kagome was sure Inuyasha had heard about it and the fear, anxiety, and embarrassment at possibly being the worst parent in the world would not leave her soul. She focused so much on trying not to get upset about Rin's sudden shift in communication growth but found it harder and harder to do as the night went on. She wanted desperately to be with her child but tonight they were already down a member due to illness. She knew Miroku would handle it but she couldn't ask him to commit to running her place. Not again. She had to be there.

She was responsible for putting food on the table and making sure everyone else was taken-cared of. Kagome grew angry at herself for coming in hot headed which was never her style. Her commands came in loud and brash unlike their usual stern loving nature. Several times she found herself banging pots and breaking a plates upset about something random like too much salt or sauce on a dish. She chastised herself for her shaking hands and lack of concentration on her work. It wasn't until she was confronted with a plate of overcooked scallops that she had made being held to her face by Miroku, that she knew her time was up in the kitchen. In frustration, her powers flared causing he plate to break in his hand the food to explode. Mortified she went to clean up her mess but was stopped by gentle hands. Being the gentlemen he was, Miroku nodded in silent understanding and took her place drawing as little attention to them as possible. Sango somehow made her way over to her and gave her swift kiss on the cheek and told her to take a walk. Kagome could only respect his wishes knowing she should not be in the kitchen right now or near anyone for that matter. She needed to work out some things and figure out what was best for her and her baby.

Kagome bit her lip and focused on her breathing doing her best to keep her frustrated tears at bay. She refused to cry in front of anyone including the fool she was clinging to at the moment. She had been through hell and back in the last couple of years and she refused to let anyone see it get to her now. But, the last thing she needed was for this to get out to the money hungry extended relatives of Rin to use against her. "I don't need your help." She muttered into his cotton white Balmain T-shirt looking away down the alley avoiding his gaze for now. "I can do this." She whispered as if trying to convince herself instead of him. "I'm going to be just fine, like always." She spoke seemingly trying to convince herself than the hanyou.

"I know Kags." He stated nuzzling her neck and holding her tightly to him. His nose brushed into her strawberry shampooed hair that nestled in a mess on the crown of her head. He wished she would speak about whatever that got her to this place of devastation. Inuyasha was a demon that used his hands. The need to physically fix the problem grew strong inside of him.

After a few moments Kagome pulled away and daringly faced the hanyou with dignity and resolve. Her eyes were hard and her emotions were guarded again like the woman he knew. Inuyasha watched her lick her chapped lips quickly before she nodded her appreciation. "Thanks Yash." She muttered before pulling her hair out of her messy bun and ruffling it a little. Her fingers combed through it quickly before tying it back up.

"Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and his ears twitched on top of his head at her reaction. His head nodded in acknowledgement knowing well when to leave things alone. Maybe that's why he enjoyed spending time with her so much. In an odd way, she reminded him a little of himself. A person's pride was nothing to poke at and he knew Kagome's right now was fragile and didn't need any tampering. He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time under the shading that the single light provided in the back alleyway. She once again hid herself behind the many layers of her black chef's uniform minus the battered stained apron she wore. Her face was free of makeup and her scent mingled with many ingredients from the kitchen he scented earlier. He watched her long hair drop to hang nearly down to her waist in soft loose curls before she pulled it all back up on top of her head again. He looked into her eyes and he could see…she was tired. Not just physically tired but the poor girl looked exhausted. Her eyes didn't have the joyous light to them like he had seen when she cooked or when she was in her home. _'What could have happened over night?'_ Inuyasha wondered. Last he saw her, she was fine and happy. _'How could so much have happened in such a short period of time?_ ' Thinking quickly on his feet, he thumbed and tilted his head towards the main street.

"Take a short break." He coaxed desiring to help her get rid of the dark cloud that seemed to hang over her.

Kagome shook her head. "Absolutely not!" She stated turning to open the heavy door to the back of her restaurant and go back to the kitchen. Her hands fidgeted as she once more wiped her face of any remaining evidence to her distress. She kept a lid on her powers to avoid any more accidents and broken dishes. "I'm sorry, do you want anything to eat or something?" She asked remembering her manners.

"We're going out." He stated confidently while brushing the tip of his nose with his thumb.

"No, we're not." She responded glaringly crossing her arms.

"Alright…fine." He stated walking closer to the door where she stilled. "I'll wait." He stated calmly leaning against the old brick wall as she scowled at him before swinging open the door and slamming it shut behind her. Inuyasha waited patiently already knowing the outcome of her pursuit. He didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know what had happened in the kitchen prior to his arrival. Already his demonic hearing could pick up the sounds of Kagome's footsteps marching inside towards the kitchen. He doubted she would be welcomed back anytime soon until she was ready to be calm again. Miroku's rare serious expression had told him that much. A moth fluttered over having been attracted by the outside light and started to dance around its provided heat. His eyes watched it move for a moment in the darkness before his ears picked up on Miroku's voice echoing in the hallway among Kagome's whispered arguments. A few minutes passed and the door opened again. Kagome was indeed opening the door with an annoyed expression holding her black purse tightly in her grasp. An amused Miroku saluted Inuyasha before shutting the door behind him tightly. Clearly she was put off by her sous chef's advice but he did admire her ability to see reason.

Kagome slowly hoisted her bag onto her shoulder while holding her head up high refusing to show anymore of her private self that night to the young prince. Inuyasha held a side smirk confidently spreading on his face at the small victory. He watched her take calculating steps forward before she was face to face with him with her jaw locked tightly.

She wished she had a paper bag so she could put it over his head to avoid looking at his cocky smile. "So you and Miroku got hard ons for each other?" She asked trying her best not to grind her teeth together from Miroku's ushering her out of her own kitchen practically demanding that she go with Inuyasha and get some fresh air before returning.

Inuyasha held his elbow out for her to take and waited patiently for her to grab on to his offered arm. She slowly walked up to him and placed her palms onto him allowing him to lead her away out of the back alleyway and back towards the public streets. "You jealous?" He asked smirking as he guided her along the pathway.

They walked along the large gate that hid the guests dining in the small garden area. Kagome shook her head fighting the smile that already wanted to plaster on her face because of his comment. "A little." She responded playing along with his easy banter. Their footsteps synchronized along the pavement as she held onto him allowing him to take her wherever trusting him fully. She could feel her cellphone in her pants pocket burning a hole there. Her sister was calling but she was in no mood to deal with her sister's problems and anxieties. She had her own issues to sort out at the moment. She had called Kaede numerous times to get the same answer every time. Rin was fine and no longer upset. However, she had stopped communicating completely. Kaede said she was going to call one of the Inu's over to maybe see if they could coax her out of this funk and maybe get to the bottom of her reactions. Kagome could only nod and trust Kaede's judgement as definitely had more experience with raising babies both human, demon, and everything being in between. She just prayed that she wasn't the cause of Rin's stress.

They stopped at a cross light before walking forward again heading towards the other side of the park nearby that she would cross to get home. People walked together in pairs and groups going to the local pubs nearby. The street lamps above the sidewalks were all lit welcoming the nighttime guests who were out looking for a drink or two to help take the edge off the long work day. Comfortable silence hung between them during the journey. Inuyasha found himself shifting closer to her and having her body heat brush against his side. Having her there so close to him in such a way made him somewhat nervous. Kagome always had a soothing aura and her light caring nature only attracted others to her. Her scent spiked occasionally now during their small walk across the park. He could tell that her mind was still rolling with thoughts and ideas that swayed her emotions. Inuyasha watched her fumble with her phone as if stuck in an infinite battle to use it. Her hands shook a bit and he could feel a bitter scent that equated with fear build in his senses. He clutched her hand tightly in his grasp wanting to hurry and get to a place so that they could talk and get to the bottom of what disturbed her.

They both stopped at another crosswalk before he saw a ridiculously moving red vehicle speed their way. Kagome immediately stepped out into the crosswalk with her mind elsewhere not paying attention to her surroundings. The car honked loudly at Kagome bellowing at her madly to get out of the way but he wasn't slowing down. Without hesitation he grabbed her around her waist and jolted her back to him. A few people yelled seeing the accident about to happen. Headlights shined upon her face nearly blinding as she managed to shift backwards. Kagome squeaked at the harsh motion feeling the wind almost being knocked out of her and held on tightly to the back of his palm which now rested tightly across the middle of her belly securing her into his embrace. Kagome blew a heavy breath in fright and her body went rigid in his hold. Her eyes were wide taking in what almost just occurred. She quickly came to her senses and looked to Inuyasha. Her heart nearly leapt out of her throat and onto the pavement.

"Asshole!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at the driver speeding recklessly by. His grip held onto the miko in his arms tightly feeling her push herself into him for confirmation that her body was intact. His demonic aura spiked furiously as he held onto the woman in front of him protectively while looking after the vehicle memorizing the license plate. He quickly looked down feeling a pressure on his hand. He gazed down at her hand resting on top of his around her middle. He could see and feel the death hold she had on his palm. "Kags, you ok?" He asked smelling her anxiety level increase.

Kagome swallowed hard and nodded frantically trying her best to gather herself. Her other hand came up over her beating heart to will it to be still. Inuyasha turned her around to check her over and after a few confirmations on Kagome's part about her safety, they were able to cross and move on. Of course he had to chastise her about her idiocy for not paying attention. Inuyasha hand had held onto Kagome's afterwards not trusting her anymore with her own life after clearly not being in the state of mind to be aware of her external environment. Kagome felt his warm hand hold onto hers comfortingly adding his protection and guidance. Kagome was able to pull herself together and get her head back onto her shoulders. She listened to him rant a few more seconds about dicks and assholes in the city before she found herself giggling at his commentary. This of course caught his attention and a smirk graced his features as they continued their stroll with hands entwined. Conversation soon ensued regarding the many times he and Miroku were in tight spots where they swore their lives flashed before their eyes. Mostly of Miroku's doings involving the many women in his life and how he got dragged along for the ride to help get the poor guy out.

Inuyasha pointed up ahead to a pub called Le Zorba. Its brick wall exterior and bright red door looked inviting. Inuyasha ushered her to its solid wooden door and opened it allowing her entry first. Kagome could feel her miko powers rise defensively from the large amount of youkai inside. When she stepped fully into the small bistro and bar she saw how packed it was with the random and strangest of characters all cozying over a small meal, beer, and hard liquor. Large wooden pillars seemed to hold the place up nicely. The low lighting gave the grungy place a dark look one filled with mystery and curiosity. The wrap around bar was packed with various men both blue and white collared laughing over a story told by the old man. It smelled very clean for a bar but considering that most demon noses were sensitive, it needed to be to keep their loyalty. Inuyasha pulled her along safely through the walkway as she continued to take in the many old red leather booths, wooden tables, and stools everywhere. The back of the bar room hosted a few games of billiards that seemed to be going strong. A mixed crowd of men and women shared a table of clams and oyster with beers talking animatedly together. _Chop Suey from System of A Down_ was playing lowly on the surround speakers throughout the bar. Inuyasha walked over to the crowded bar where she could have sworn people moved out of the way for him to settle before he tapped on the surface. He pulled Kagome safely under his arm between his body and the bar proprietorially shielding her from the gazes of some of the men he could sense to his right.

Kagome looked to see a woman with her entire left arm colorfully tatted with watercolor feathers and a large beautiful picture of a brightly dressed geisha woman holding an intricate patterned black fan with white cranes on the front. The colors wrapped around her entire right arm from her wrist to her shoulders which was bare as she rocked a black bandeau around her breasts. She did have on a loose purple and white long sleeve shirt that only covered her left arm leaving the other bare. Kagome watched her make drinks quickly seeing at how freely she moved without her garments getting in the way of her hands. Her red painted lips spoke quickly leaving a smirk to tilt her lips. She was speaking brashly to a few men in front of her who ragged right back with her. Her hair was pulled back in a short ponytail with red eyes bright with humor as she slid drinks to the men at the bar. A white feather decorated her hair and two dangled from her green earrings; moving in the invisible wind provided by the air conditioning vent blowing a few paces away above them.

"Do you drink?" Inuyasha asked moving close to her ear so she could hear him over the noise of the loud drinkers nested next to them.

His breath on her ear made her shiver a bit and she nodded while still captivated by the beautiful woman at the bar. Kagome envied her spirit a bit as she seemed in every sense like a free woman. Kagome turned her head and looked into his warm questionable yellow eyes. Quickly she leaned inward to speak seeing as he was waiting for her to announce her poison. "A beer, please."

Inuyasha nodded before leaning forward towards the woman mindful of Kagome's body. "Kagura." His ears swiveled on top of his head taking in all the sounds around him.

The woman poured a shot to someone while she answered without looking up. "Yo." Her hands dug into the ice machine to fill a few glasses before she looked up to see who called her. A smile appeared on her lips as she made two glasses of tonic and slid them to their destinations. She quickly walked over to stand in front of him before leaning onto the bar. Her red eyes seemed to glow with mischief as she looked between Inuyasha and the woman held hostage between him and the bar. "Kidnapping people, Inuyasha?" She mocked moving her chin in Kagome's direction.

"You would know all about that." He fired back at her gruffly.

"We still salty about the past, Inuyasha." She responded smugly while tapping her red painted nails on the bar impatiently.

Inuyasha pulled back from the bar to cross his arms silently wishing he had big sleeves like he once wore to stuff his arms into. "Kagura this is Kagome. Kagome this is Kagura. She owns the joint and is a long time friend."

"Nice to meet you." Kagome greeted moving her hand to shake Kagura's over the bar. Kagura grabbed her hand and shook firmly. "What you drinking tonight?" She asked moving a little down the line to take a tip someone left her off the bar. "Also kitchen is open to just no fancy requests." She stated looking to him with piercing eyes.

Inuyasha gave their drink order and then asked her what she wanted to eat. Kagome looked around for a menu but didn't see one. She looked to Kagura who smirked knowing exactly what she wanted. "We got those beers in bottles but not on tap." Kagura reached for a menu which was very small and one sided. Kagome looked through the short list of al le carte items and pointed to what sounded good. Kagura studied the two, analyzing their every movement. She smirked seeing their obvious fondness before she reached for the two bottles of beer from the fridge below. She left the caps on them knowing Inuyasha liked to take his own caps off his own beers. "Well?" Kagura stated handing them their drinks.

Kagome blushed and nodded before ordering. "I'll get a hamburger and fries." Inuyasha nodded and held up two clawed fingers.

Kagura nodded spiking her aura towards the back area. "Lucky for you, there's a booth in the back over there that's free. I'll get your stuff right out to you in a bit."

Inuyasha nodded and took his beer while Kagome grabbed hers. He moved away but quickly reached for her hand to guide her close to him. Kagome felt out of place being in her uniform among all the bar crawlers. The place was crowded with obviously loyal patrons. They moved through the crowded sea of people until they reached the booth in the back that was empty. Upon closer inspection, Kagome saw a demon standing next to the booth and she realized Kagura had saved it for them. When they approached the spider demon nodded and walked away having done his boss's bidding. Both slid in and relaxed against the red leather cushions. Kagome looked around the walls and the ceiling at all the old framed posters from movie trailers, celebrities that visited the place, musicians, bands and old memorabilia that seemed to date way back before her time.

"So you gonna tell me what the hell was that back there?" Inuyasha asked bluntly catching her attention. He reached over and used his claws to pop the cap off like paper and then he proceeded to tend to his own drink. "What happened?" He quickly clanked his bottle to hers in a quick impromptu cheers before drinking his cold beverage.

Kagome put the rim of the bottle to her lips. "Nothing." She responded before taking a sip of her drink casually.

"Bullshit." He countered setting his bottle down and leaning back in his seat with his arms crossing again over his chest.

Kagome squared her shoulders back at him and tilted her chin up unwavering. Inuyasha sat back returning her glare nonplussed by her behavior. Kagome debated in her mind how she should respond; doing her best to think of every reason why she shouldn't. But watching his fuzzy ears move on the top of his head did remind her of one factor. He was a demon. He knew things about Rin's growth that she didn't. She wasn't raised to care for demons but as a descendant of powerful mikos and monks, she was raised to protect everyone and keep the peace. Rin was half demon so there was a whole part of her personality that she had learned by attending baby therapy sessions and through friends. None however were close to her lineage than the Inu's it seemed. Inuyasha was the one that got Rin to communicate using her demonic sensibilities. Maybe he did have an answer for this riddle that was Rin's outburst to his brother. Kagome sighed and quickly began unbuttoning her black chef's coat to allow some much needed air to reach her nervous heated skin. Quickly she pulled it over her head and placed it on her purse to her side.

Inuyasha watched curiously as her physical shield came off revealing Kagome in a light simple white racerback tank top. She pulled her hair out of the bun to have it fall around her. Her nimble fingers pulled her long hair over her left shoulder in waves softly before folding her fingers in front of her. He smiled watching her mumble something underneath her breath that he felt was insulting towards him. Her fingers combed back her hair roughly before she reached for her beer again. She took a bit gulp before placing the bottle down and swallowing. When the bottle settled on the surface of the old chipped brown table she spoke.

"Rin had a bad night yesterday and now she's not talking at all." She stated doing her best to avoid the more bigger details of the situation. She looked at her hands searching for the right words. "She saw someone and it may have caused a trigger to make her remember a traumatic event."

"What set her off?" He asked leaning forward concerned for the pup as well for Kagome. He could tell from the great apprehension in her voice it was deadly serious.

"I don't know." Kagome stated frustratingly. "We had a visitor who she never really spent time with. This person was only there for a minute and she started crying and begging this person to not leave her." She explained quietly. "She called out her biological father's name to this person. Her biological parents passed away and I received custody of her. This person is not her biological father that is for sure and they just met not too long ago. She has never had an episode like this involving other people ever."

Inuyasha took the hint that this was all he was going to get from Kagome. It did bother him that she wouldn't say who came over after he apparently left that caused the issue. Maybe it was why she was cooking and in such a happy mood. He didn't know why but it panged him a bit that possibly the young mother was seeing someone. But, he would have known about it right? Or at least Miroku? He made a mental note to talk to the monk about it seeing that he knew everything about Kagome. He nodded respecting her decision for now to keep the details limited but it did make understanding the situation quite difficult. Inuyasha took a sip of his beer before allowing the little bits of information to sink in. He mulled over things before he asked a quick question. "Do you know that this person isn't Rin's father for sure?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow delivering the most lethal expression ever that sent chills up his spine. "I know for a fact that Rin is the child of BOTH her parents." She stated grinding through her teeth. "I was there when Rin was born and my mother was her pediatric nurse." Kagome explained sitting up straight daring him to question her beloved friend's relationship and Rin's bloodline. Hoshiyomi loved his wife with every fiber of his body. He would have never betrayed the woman he helped conquer the world with. Together they fought for the rights and peace between human and demon relations. She was there when he formally used his title and wealth to help build a foundation to help mothers and children of mixed families receive various types of help. Hoshiyomi lived for his wife and child. When Rin was born, he never let the poor pup touch the floor. Kagome was shocked Rin even learned to walk because he held and pampered her so.

Inuyasha held up his hands in defense. "Just have to ask…" He defended before rethinking the situation. "To me, this sounds like a form of scenting." He thought hypothetically.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed at this. "What?"

Inuyasha nodded believing this to be possible. "To me it sounds like she recognized this scent as someone who was close or like pack to her." He explained thinking of the many times his father sent his brother with him during times of war to keep his anxiety level calm. Just having the scent of pack when your father and mother wasn't around was somewhat soothing. He nodded his head believing this to be the answer she was looking for. "Remember just because Rin is half demon doesn't mean her demonic senses and behavior is stifled. It's really your instincts as a demon ruling you and the mind for the human side trying to justify your actions. Not to mention the emotions that go along with it." He causally stated watching her sigh.

Kagome looked to him understanding and very grateful he was here with her explaining all of this. She felt like in the last months she had learned more about her baby and demonic nature than all the sessions and therapy she paid for combined. She felt like all the money she paid for listening to specialists, buying baby books and games was wasted. Kagome could feel the tension building in her neck at considering the idea that she was starting back at square one when it came to knowing and understanding Rin. She moved her beer around on the table in thought. "I try so had to be a good mother…"She took a sip of her drink while shaking her head.

"Cut that out dammit." Inuyasha stated not liking her crazy talk. "My family watch how you take care of ya pup and you are a damn good mother. Almost like a demoness the way you go around biting people's heads off about doing and saying things around her." He blurted slightly blushing and looking away from embarrassment at his own response. But, it was true. His father one night was playing with Rin on the floor and he complimented Kagome courage to take on a responsibility that wasn't hers especially one as a child. Also, to take on one not of their kind. His family saw how hard Kagome worked and the love she put into Rin. They all somehow came together finding little ways to be involved and help the young woman. Hell, his mom was already tempted to just ask them to move into her palace. But, he figured he would save that bomb for his mom to drop on the woman.

Inuyasha looked again to Kagome watching her own blush show on her cheeks as she muttered underneath her breath and took another sip of her beer. She did open up about Rin not being of her womb. So the question still remaining was where exactly were Rin's biological parents and where did Kagome fit into all of this? After rerunning her story in his mind it donned on him that this person that she spoke of was a male. Inuyasha leaned forward holding his hands out. "This…guy is not Rin's dad but she called out to him like he was?" Inuyasha leaned mulling over this again. "Rin recognizes this scent of this person as someone that was around her father a lot or considered pack. I'm sure of it now." He stated getting back on track of the conversation.

Kagome stilled at this waiting for him to continue. Inuyasha nodded his head in thought before further clarifying. "Rin is still a baby…well to us demons anyway so she is more dependent on basic instincts and scent than her mind. Demons age very slowly even half demons." He clarified thinking of his own growth patterns. "It sounds like this person she saw is someone she has been around before in the past, especially around her father. Maybe his scent caused her to remember her father. He could also be some extended member of her pack. He probably scared her more than anything because she scented him and remembered."

Kagome was quiet at this not knowing how to take this information. She didn't know why Rin calling out for Sesshomaru would make her anxiety rise. She felt so stupid having to have someone explain these things to her that she felt were so basic of demon instincts. But really…Sesshomaru? How? When? The desire to talk to him bumbled inside of her now. She knew Rin had crossed paths with royalty being that she is the daughter of Hoshiyomi but how close was he with the Tashio's? She racked her brains thinking of family gatherings and events where their close friends and family were invited. She would definitely remember silver hair and golden eyes at a party or even at Rin's welcoming baby party. He could have very well been there knowing at the time Kagome was on another planet with her own things going on in her life. She wasn't there for a period of time while studying cuisine so there was a whole life of the young couple she knew nothing about. But, how did Rin know of Sesshomaru so familiarly that she would call out to him like so? Where did Sesshomaru fit in her life prior to her friendship with Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi? Demons did live a long time so clearly the two demons would have centuries of history together as friends, enemies, etc. A small pang of jealously crept into her heart at the possible relationship established between the Tashios and the Yomi's.

Kagome suddenly felt a chill up her spine thinking of Rin's reaction. What if she desired to be with a demon family? What if what she was doing wasn't enough for Rin? Surely, Rin needed guidance to nurture her demonic nature but to what extent did she need someone? Before she realized it she found herself taking a hard gulp from her drink to drown out her own insecurities as well as the boiling threat she always felt about her leeching family trying to take Rin away to get her fortune.

Inuyasha frowned smelling her emotions sway all over the place. A sour and bitter mixture of unsettling scents registered in his nose telling him of her growing fear and anxiety levels. He saw her take a big swallow of her drink before he reached over the table and pulled the base down not liking to see her in such a way. He looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes and he could really see the weight of the world reflected in them. His hand tightened around hers that held onto the bottle moving it towards the table. "Stop it! Rin's ok. She just needs pack is all and demon training to help her get use to her own nature. Here…" He stated reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked shifting forward trying to see over the table at the glowing screen. She felt suddenly lighter from the beer she consumed and mentally sneered at herself for becoming such a light weight. A bubble formed in her chest and she immediately stifled it wondering exactly when was the last time she had anything but wine, water, and juice.

He quickly began texting someone using the pads of his fingers at rapid speed. His claws were up to avoid stabbing the screen. His ears flickered away from the loud noise coming from the table near the front that burst into loud laughter and shouting. "Texting my mom to set a video conference with a specialist." He responded before closing it and putting it back in his pocket.

"What?" Kagome whispered breathlessly. "Absolutely not-"

"She's awesome Kags. Besides we can get the best help for Rin. You need help, Kags." He stated shrugging her qualms away. "Besides you're pack now." He mumbled abrasively trying to avoid sentiments and emotional dialogue. "Women." He muttered now understanding his father's sometimes fretful response to his mom. He reached for his drink to take a sip before two hands grabbed onto his.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She responded with sincerity. He watched her form relax as relief flooded her body right in front of him. Kagome felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was getting so much information that she felt overwhelmed and irresponsible for having not known this information beforehand. But here she was getting the best crash course in demon parenting by a rash loud royal prince of all people.

Before Inuyasha realized it, his clawed hand came over and rested on top of hers affectionately giving it a light squeeze. "Anytime Kags."

Kagura suddenly appeared before them holding their food and dropping it off at their tables. The two quickly retracted hands that didn't go unnoticed by the wind rider. "Two hamburgers and sides." She repeated back to them. Her hands laid down the condiments before she placed her hands on her hips. Inuyasha smirked at his meal before looking back up to her. "Looks decent." He backwardly praised.

"You must get that all the time." She countered rolling her eyes at him before winking at Kagome who blushed and laughed at her quick jab. "Anyway, don't get use to this treatment. I only delivered the meal because of your lady friend and I got a quick question." She bluntly stated tucking her hands in her black jeans. "I came to ask if you talked to Koga recently?"

Inuyasha frowned at this before crossing his arms. "Feh, what did the mangy wolf do now?" Kagome looked between the two curiously wondering about the extent of their relationship.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders. "He's been acting a bit strange lately. I just thought maybe you knew something." She explained trying to look nonchalant about it. She pulled out a red fan from her back pocket and began fanning herself slowly. Her glowing red eyes seemed to be raking him over searching for information that he wasn't giving up.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and dug into his pants pocket to get his wallet. "Last I seen the douche he was working to help a few wolf tribes in the States get extended protective rights over their lands." He offered before finding what he wanted.

"Hmm.." She hummed before shaking her head at Inuyasha. "This one is on the house." She quickly responded using her fan to hit his hand and stop him from pulling out payment. "If you see the wolf can you tell I asked about him." She asked before snapping her fan closed and looking towards her bar in concern at some of the patrons getting rowdy.

"Of course, wench." He responded smirking as she slapped him again with her fan on his shoulder.'

Kagura looked to Kagome and smirked. "Quickly miko, put a leash and a muzzle on him." She stated before turning and walking away already yelling about the lack of gentlemanly behavior at her bar which caused a sea of laughs and snorts.

Inuyasha waited till she was out of ear shot to share with Kagome their history. "Koga…Prince Koga of the Wolf Clan on of the top three largest demon clans in the world and Kagura have a long history." He shared moving his bun out of the way so he could add mustard on it. "Koga and Kagura were all over each other all the time. He used business with me to come spend a year with her." He whispered having to be careful about demon hearing.

"That's so cute." Kagome stated before picking up a fry and eating it. "So what happened?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute before his ears suddenly flattened on his head in aggravation. "The dumb ass is avoiding Kagura now I think. He's doing the same thing my dick brother is doing. Keeping the royal blood pure." He stated rolling his eyes. "Kagura doesn't exactly look like a princess." He stated not trying to hurt her feelings. Kagome shook her head at how shallow people in his world could be. If you loved someone, you would move mountains for them. Her two dearest friends were proof of that sentiment. Inuyasha nodded after chewing his fry. "Last I spoke to the wolf, Koga was being pressured to mate with some annoying clan princess he tried to ditch several times. One time he even got Miroku involved. That ended in a bloody mess." He stated shaking his head.

"What? How did Miroku get himself in this situation with Koga?" She asked preparing her hamburger.

Inuyasha dived into a tale filled with Koga, Miroku, and his shenanigans that had her bursting into fits of giggles and laughing in tears. She could imagine Miroku trying to sweet talk a wolf princess and serving as a distraction as Koga tried to escape her only to get caught and chased. The tale continued with more descriptions and tales of the three getting into trouble and leading to how he knew of Bank even from a few parties the bastard crashed. Kagome shared a few of her tales of the two and even how she had to get them out of trouble from minor hilarious mishaps mostly involving women. Another round of beers came and the two were fully enjoying themselves laughing it up in the back or sharing something more about themselves. Kagome was sipping her drink during one of Inuyasha's rants when her phone buzzed.

"One minute." Kagome stated before looking down at her phone praying nothing else had come up. She looked down at her phone and frowned seeing she had another missed call. She looked again at her phone until it started buzzing in her hand. The name Kikyo shined brightly on her phone ringing desperately to be answered. She bit her lip debating on answering her sister's call finding it odd she was calling her. They had already talked about the house and payments for things. Maybe her sister was panicking or this could have been one of the times her sister drunk called her. Lately, Kikyo sounded better and seemed as if she was on the right path for sobriety but it was hard to say since she wasn't there. Anyway, how many times had she called her siblings to have not been answered? Too many to count. She was sure her sister would be ok for one missed call….for one night. She decided to mute the call and put the device away. She looked up at Inuyahsa who looked to her curiously. Kagome shook her head and reached for a fry on his plate. "Don't worry. It's just my sister."

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow**

* * *

 **Now for my book...**

 **Here is an excerpt of my original copy written story. If interested, read it...leave a note about your thoughts or would you be interested in reading it. It is Fiction - Fantasy based. If you are interested in reading it and giving me feed back please let me know. I will tell you its not fully complete and I will be working on it much like my Fanfiction...chapter by chapter.**

* * *

The wind blew thick and furious around the area carrying along the fear and grief that would ran for miles and miles. Screams pierced the night sky as the scene before him burned in a fiery rage. Wood and debris fell off the side of lit cottage houses burning away under the cover of the night sky. A stray citizen ran trying to escape along with the rest of the townsfolk from the deadly battle that would ravage their town. Smoke fogged the air making it difficult to breath. Bodies of those that had fallen to protect the village lay motionless. Blood dripped from the corners of mouths with eyes still wide open from fright. Some faces were unrecognizable lying tragically thrown about like trash that littered the streets of cramped inner cities. The once peaceful town behind them was now set ablaze withering on the edges of destruction all because of one man's deed.

"Markus" Dragged the name tasting its flavor on its forked tongue. The black skinned humanoid creature looked upon the scene around him until his red piercing eyes landed upon the injured warrior. His twisted smile was wide stretching across his face already celebrating his victory. The creature reveled in the copper scent of death and despair taking in a long whiff of the heady air around him. His sinister gaze fell on the injury on the man that decided the fate of this battle. Three symbols brightly covered his devilish flesh glowing red against his skin. The creature's bare clawed feet walked along the dirt to stand closer to the fallen man. His clawed feet walked forward crushing the skull of a man pushing his face inward.

The sound of bones cracking echoed in the young man's ears. His stomach coiled and anger bloomed inside of him to see a good man suffer so even in his death. Markus clutched his shoulder tightly with a labored breath. Sweat glistened off of his muscled arms and dripped down the sides of his face into his black shirt. His chest rose harshly and with the back of his hand he wiped the blood from a cut on his lip he had sustained. He removed his hand from his shoulder to grip his weapon. Bright red blood dripped from the ugly gash in his shoulder revealing savaged tendons and tissue that had been sliced into him by his enemy. His oddly colored eyes glared angrily at his opponent that stood before him with a smirk mockingly. Markus growled in aggravation at his predicament. He put a bit of pressure on his arm but quickly buckled feeling as he had lost the use of his right arm. His eyes took in the creature as he weighed his options.

His body suffered many cuts, contusions, and life threatening wounds all over his slightly mutated humanoid form. Black blood entangled hair stuck to his skin and fell down his neck. His sword sank into the soil as he leaned on it to hold him up. Markus pushed his shoulder back into place his watching as his own blood dripped off the claws of his enemy into the soil of the earth before him. His power had waned from being used so aggressively in their heated battle. Markus looked to his enemy's body seeing the source of his new acquired strength. His eyes took in the three glowing symbols belonging to his brethren unable to comprehend his gain. His sharp teeth growled at the atrocity. Rage filled him even more so towards the Avent creature known as Ceth.

How was he able to get so many?

The creature tilted his head to the side with a smirk. "Now now…Guardian." It taunted flexing its claws warningly. "It's time for you to join my collection." He stated dragging a clawed finger along the red symbol on his cheek and neck to cross over to his visible shoulder.

Markus had very little energy left within him to continue to fight. His bones ached from the beating he received. The energy drained from him felt like a thousand needles prickling his skin warning him of paralysis if he continued. Fighting Ceth was like fighting three versions of himself except with different abilities to counter his. Ceth had gained too much power. Something needed to be done and fast. His only option was to weaken him somehow and buy time to grow stronger. Time right now was his only option if he wanted to live another day and stop the creature from his power campaign. His right bloodied clawed hand gripped the hilt of his sword with a grunt. With great strength he pushed himself upwards to stand tall and hold out his sword with the tip pointed at the mutated face of Ceth. Blood dripped now down his muscular arms onto his hands. Markus grunted flexing his aura about him causing the ground to shiver in his wake. The power and anger displayed was enough to entice Ceth into a false sense of security.

Ceth's red eyes widened with glee believing he had indeed reached the pinnacle of their fight where there was much to be gained from the soul before him. "Ah fighting to the very end just like the others. Don't worry you'll join them shortly." Ceth soothed with a sick sadistic smile showing his many fangs. The symbols on his body all glowed ready to take the final blow.

Markus looked to the heavens for a bit seemingly waiting for something before glaring at Ceth with a smile. Ceth's own smiled faltered and ina blink of an eye he rushed at Markus with sharp jagged claws glowing bright red. Markus met his attack head on with his sword and the two collided in a giant wave of energy that rocked the area around them. The earth lifted underneath them being nearly destroyed by their hostile energy as they met again and again fighting until the bitter end. Fire roared behind them and more screams were heard as people tried to escape the dangers that entered their lives.

Ceth smiled muttering the beginnings of a spell to lock his soul in a compressed form. Markus's eyes felt heavy. He pushed as much strength as he could to keep Ceth from touching his flesh. His eyes locked onto Ceth's hellish gaze until a blue light shined around him. Ceth's smirk fell feeling the strange energy engulf his opponent manipulating it to some degree. Markus without hesitation touched Ceth's face and neck quickly moving his lips muttering a few things as well.

"Venitaie!"

"No!" The beast roared wildly before the entire area was engulfed in a bright blue heated light. The trees blew and the dust kicked up until everything had been covered. The energy swirled about them with remnants of very old magic. Time passed seemingly slowly as the light blanketed the land before receding. Its energy crept down slowly over the once burning houses that now sat smoking and uninhabited. Everyone that managed to escape alive was already well on their way towards the main capital to seek refuge from their terrible woes that was the Avents. An eerie calm fell on the village as the wind now blew a bit gentler running through the frames of abandoned living quarters, stores, clinics, and other buildings that once stood proudly. The light continued to shrink in size until it rested over the shapes of four entities.

What lay on the ground shaking was now just a regular man among the dead bodies slaughtered around him. Red eyes opened looking around himself in a panic now heavily weakened. His once clawed hands now showed human like ones having lost their sharp talons. His eyes darted to his side to see a few feet away three books lying in the dirt with symbols on top. Two of which were the very same reflections of the ones that rested on his face. He scrambled to his knees and hands to stand and rush for them with a crazed expression. Before him the books all glowed bright of various colors before vanishing right before his eyes. He fell to his knees right where they once lay sinking his nails into the dirt with disbelief. His hands shook to clutch his head before he let out a truly inhumane roar that would wake the dead.

"I will kill you!"


	13. Chapter 13: Virgin Mary On Ice

**Hello Summer Jello Shots,**

Here you go as scheduled. So proud of the development of this Fanfic. There is something golden about taking your time and going with it. **Thank you to ALL THOSE that** inboxed me about my original story. Once again, this community is amazing.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for updates to this story.** Looking for 3 -5 reviews as always.

* * *

 **Also check my profile for additional information and update schedules.**

* * *

Chapter 13 has been brought to you by...

 **Thank you Chapter 12 Reviewers**

 **R Unworldly** – Oh well just you wait doll! It's about to get juicy in this kitchen!

 **Guest 1** – Awe thank you so much love! I hope you enjoy this chapter and plz leave a nickname so I can recognize you properly. xoxo

 **Guest 2** – Well doll I still don't know what pairing this will be. It really could be anyone. I could surprise everyone with a twist and end it at any time leaving everyone dangling on a cliffie forever! Muahahaha Thank you for the review!

 **NarukoSon** – It could be anybody. It really could. I'm not sure of the pairing and I'm just writing what feels good fuzzy and warm to me. But you may like this chapter…or you may not.

 **Nyght elf** – Thanks! Your comment was lovely. I hope I haven't staryed too far from their character personalities in the show. I try to stay in the general area. And I love food. Just saying. So I know…nobody wants to read bullshit descriptions of things.

Thank you as well for taking the time out to read my short teaser. Xoxoxo!

 **Violets Sparkle** – Lol no promises… I could make them all gay. How awesome of a twist that would be! So many directions to go in.

 **Madam Fluffy** – Cool I'll be happy to answer your questions!

1\. Sess did not have an affair. Chapter 2 talks about Rin's origin's.

2\. And that's a juicy bit to this story that you are going to have to read to find out!

* * *

 **Thank You Chapter 12 Followers**

BeautifulScarsOnCriticalVeins

Forbidden Faerie

Tidalaura

DemonicDesire

WolfGal327

Alejandra2432

MistressPeach

Witch Priestess

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 12 Favs**

R Unworldly

Forbidden Faerie

DemonicDesire

Witch Priestess

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Virgin Mary**

* * *

Kikyo stood stiff outside of the Shikon staring at the structure that was the entrance into her sister's realm. She lifted the black straps of her purse onto her shoulder before looking down again at the directions on her phone. She exited out of the app quickly and went to the dial pad pulling up the number that belonged to her sister on speed dial. Her name pulled up on the screen but her thumb hovered over the green button to start the call. Kikyo moved her black round sunglasses down a bit on her nose to see with clarity the future that lay before her. She looked up to see a couple walk up to the doors and was greeted by the host with a wide grin. She wished it would be that easy for her but she was starting to panic; having lost the little courage that she managed to discover without the once useful help of Jack, Remy, or Morgan.

Kikyo pulled at her black dress a little and adjusted the black wide brim hat that she had on her head. The weather was gorgeous and mild with a just a cool breeze that would come through every so often. Paris felt so good on the skin. The test on rather or not Paris was always a good idea was at her feet. She looked at all the centuries old architecture and beautiful flowers in bloom that were planted along the way. For the first time in a long time she put on makeup and powder onto her face. She nearly gave herself a heart attack when she looked into the mirror not quite recognizing this person. She had once lived by the words of Coco Chanel who said to always dress like you were going to meet your worst enemy that day. She prayed that wouldn't be the case as she touched her ears which had the only pair of diamonds she now owned. These were momentums from her mother that she just couldn't part with no matter how bad she wanted a fix in the past. She wanted to look her best to show the progress she had made. The last time her and her sister saw each other was when they parted ways. She slowly stopped accepting her video chats and soon after they stopped coming. Her hair was curled to fall down her left shoulder in soft waves stopping pass her butt now. It had grown considerably over the last couple of years. She had gained a few pounds back onto her body getting rid of the sickly greenish hue that spoke of her malnutrition. In addition to her alcoholism she had managed to avoid really eating much of anything due to the pain she would feel after a bad bought of binge drinking. You couldn't see her ribcage so clearly now as well. She was still underweight but her doctor said that she had to take slow steps as her body would fight against the healthy weight gain if it came too fast. It really was like starting all over again in life. She went from a liquid diet to a soft foods one that she could digest without feeling he need to vomit. Kikyo was very diligent in trying to get better using the little picture of her little niece to fuel her drive.

Rin was special to their family. The miko's all attended summer academy together. Kagome and Tsuki were best childhood friends and Kikyo of course was the older sister that protected over them both. Kikyo was the prized miko of the academy having shown power that was said to be reminiscent of the great legendary Midoriko. Kikyo took her job with great responsibility and actually made substantial amount of money blessing homes and becoming an ordained priestess. Tsuki and Kagome had a truly unbreakable bond that made them more like her twin baby sisters as one wasn't too far away from the other until they grew into their own. One went to culinary school and the other went college to fight for social justice among demons and humans. Kikyo still remained the go to older sister for problems of all kinds. She was there to bless Tsuki's marriage with the demon prince Hoshiyomi. She even was sat on a panel about demon and human relations when they asked the favor of her being that not only was she a famous artist but a renowned miko and had weight as to her opinion on things. But the birth of Rin was truly a special event. She was there to perform the entire ceremonial blessing of their little bundle of joy that was named Rin. She held that little girls in her arms tightly and prayed as hard as she could to give an everlasting shower of blessings onto her. _But what good did that do?_

' _Don't do that.'_ She repeated in her head like a mantra.

She was so proud of herself after completing the substance withdrawal program. She followed her doctor's and therapist instructions to look to exercise as a healthy solution to her stress and problems. It had been a hell of a ride over the few months but she did it…and by herself. She sweated and endured migraines that came from the initial 48 hour withdrawal. She checked herself into the hospital where the polite and wonderful staff helped her get through the worst of her ordeal. She had met her match when she woke up incredibly hungover lying naked on her bed near a pile of bottles that she had yet to throw out smelling of cheap liquor and sex. Her body felt sticky and bruises were on her skin from a rough night that she couldn't piece together. Whoever shared her space was long gone leaving nothing behind but vacant memories and a broken condom. Her abdomen hurt severely bringing instant worry to her predicament. She moved groggily feeling the ever responsive sensation of nausea that always followed and further inspected herself with her fingers to find semen and dried blood on the sheets and between her legs.

She had stumbled into the hospital wearing an old track suit she found that drowned her with a high fever and a blood pressure count that was deathly. Her legs could barely hold her and she had to take a cab just to get there. Tears had fallen in streaks scaring the poor elderly demon to death who took her straight there free of charge. She hadn't even made it fully into a lobby yet before a demoness came rushing towards her with concern, a wheelchair, and a rape kit. Maybe she was tired. Maybe she felt finally defeated but everything had spilled out of her mouth then. The nurses didn't judge her but instead gave her a pelvic exam and told her the consequences of her drunken actions. She really didn't know who the male was or if it was consensual. By then she had turned desperate to at least find someone who would be there for her because clearly she had no one now that the house was being sold. Thankfully her injury was one that could be healed. Now she had to deal with the mortification, physical pain, stress, and depression that would follow and she knew that if she left without help…it would be the end of her.

It had been surely the worst week of her life as she relived every dark memory and listened to every hurtful thing said to her set to repeat inside of her mind. She fought the shakes and the hallucinations that wrapped her in a blanket of turmoil until her powers kicked in to aid her in her healing. Her doctors made a point to say how lucky she was that her miko abilities helped combat the effects of her extreme alcohol abuse. She had woke up drenched on the linoleum floor fighting to make it back to her bed when the first battle was over leaving her tired and drained.

The staff offered to call her family but she fought them on it. She refused to have anyone see her in such a mess. They moved her to a rehab retreat where she spent most of her days just trying to take one minute at a time without feeling the need to snap at someone or scream about her personal injustices. She couldn't go cold turkey completely as that could have been detrimental to her recovery so they allowed her the cigarettes in which every month she was supposed to smoke less and less. By the end of her time she had managed to go prolong term without reaching for the bottle and had returned home with a hand full of pills that she wasn't going to take to really have her sobriety tested.

Kikyo returned to the house with one backpack at the time in shock at the way she left it. It smelt of garbage that was putrid. Fruit flies had developed in the trash can and the floors were sticky. She dropped her bag at the door and combed through the house; one room at a time cleaning from floor to ceiling. She cried on her hands and knees scrubbing the sinks and tubs remembering the many nights she laid heavily upon them rebuking whatever she drank at that time no longer caring if it was night or day. She collected all the bottles and cigarette buds off the floor. She flushed her pills down the toilet along with any other alcohol left in the house. Her mouth had gone slack at seeing a small 50 ml of Jack Daniels in one of her clutch purses. A long hour struggle began inside of her and she wasn't able to throw the last lonely soul away. Instead she just put in on the coffee table finding she just liked the idea of knowing it was there than not in the house at all. She cringed at finding an old bong she had when she first started experimenting but luckily she wasn't into that sort of addiction. She took all the sheets and set them in an aluminum trash she had got from the hardware store and burned them along with a few other things she wanted to be rid of. She scrubbed the walls and ripped posters down of memories regarding her old self for this Kikyo was different now. This Kikyo had struggled and had seen a glimpse of what hell was like. This Kikyo had survived and she did it without leaning on anyone.

Everything else happened in a whirlwind which was so unlike her as she usually was the planner and responsible one out of her family. But, she had to leave and get out of that pain that constantly had her in rotation. The house was clean and free from poison. She kept the pictures of her family up and placed them into new frames with Rin in the center. She placed the article she had printed about her sister's restaurant in France next to her picture and set a date as to when she would go to lend her help.

She managed in the meantime to finish a few paintings and sell them using the task as a platform to reintroduce her back into the art industry. Many of her previous associates were shocked to see her making her rounds and speaking to art directors and collectors. She was sure it was shocking to see her sober for once and not walking around like a typhoon on the loose. She managed to sell her paintings which sold for quite a lot seeing as her new found emotional artistry really connected with a few collectors who appreciated the torment that was captured on canvas. Soon as the last canvas was sold, she packed one bag and a box and bolted to France. She didn't have much because she sold many things to feed her addiction at one time or another except for her parent's belongings which was tucked safely away in storage out of anyone's reach. She did manage to grab an old Shikon Jewel souvenir from the closet as a reminder of the Shrine that she was going to try and save. After all it was her childhood home and where she learned to be a miko. She looked down to see its shiny luminescent glow resting around her neck a simple silver chain. She clutched the artificial stone tightly in her shaking clammy palms while looking back to the pretty place her sister had built.

The call to help her family had come when she read that article again after returning from rehab. The internet was full of information and she didn't have to dig too much to see something was happening with her sister. She did admit she was a bit jealous to see a picture of her sister and her niece with a royal family at her restaurant. Granted Kagome looked like an angry puffer fish but everyone looked so happy and Rin was glowing in the arms of the woman she recognized as one of her esteemed buyers and collectors. She didn't see too much after that but she knew from having been around her original establishment in Tokyo that there was damage done to her baby sister and that she wouldn't have. She would be damned if some rich prick tried to destroy the little family that she had left. Despite her rocky relationship with her sister and brother, she wouldn't allow anyone to think that they could destroy the gains they had made. She had listened to Kagome's message on her phone about the house and why she was selling it over and over. It hurt her and she still held resentment towards her for her actions but Rin was priority. Now she just had to get Souta on board as he practically threw down the towel when it came to his relationship with Kagome. She bonded with Souta over the grief and the hatred of their sister who abandoned them. But, she allowed herself to heal and seek counseling to confront her real issues. Now, she looked at Souta and realized that his hatred for Kagome was really aimed towards himself as he had done the same in his own way. He used school as his escape vehicle whereas Kagome used Rin and her business.

Kikyo checked the days until the day finally came where she completed the last stage of her sobriety and passed the checkup. But, that didn't mean much of anything as only a few months had passed and she still could feel the urge that somedays would have her rocking on the floor crying for help. Granted she had more good days than bad but when the bad days came…they came with heavy artillery that would break her down in seconds. But she carried on and found herself locking the house and making her way to the international airport. She was waiting for her flight in the terminal when she spoke to her sister on the phone trying to catch her plans for the next day so she could surprise her. She was so happy and had even put a few treats hidden in her suitcase for Rin. Unfortunately, someone was at Kagome's home and had cut off their conversation. She had landed a little over seven in Paris and somehow felt a major change for the good. The people, the language, the aroma…it was all different. The people moved slower and spoke with ease. Warmth that one would expect from a gentle hug eased over her skin. It was a change she difference she realized in the middle of the pickup terminal that she needed. Night was falling onto the city by the time she made it pass customs and immigration. Thankfully she had applied for the appropriate visa and was approved to be able to stay longer in France. Maybe if things went well this would be a long term means for her as well.

Kikyo took a few more steps forward stopping shy of the restaurant. All she needed now was to cross the street and walk up the sidewalk. The little awning and garden to the side of the place looked so comfortable and she could imagine herself there sitting and chatting with her sister over a dish she perfected while washing it down with a nice glass of wine…well…water now. Kikyo sighed to herself in longing praying that she could one day have a glass without worrying about relapsing. She placed the tip of her sunglasses in her mouth refusing to make the first step forward into uncharted territory. Uncertainty bubbled forth and brought forth its questions and associated emotions. She had been isolated for many years now. She hardly even knew what her sister looked like in person. Up until a few months ago, she had been driven by years of separation and loneliness that she desperately wanted to forget which had driven her to her addiction in the first place. She had come to learn in her fragile sobriety that loneliness was her trigger and self-blame was the gun powder to her demise. Truthfully, she didn't know what to expect from her sister.

When she landed she had called her sister numerous of times but oddly enough she had no answer. She kept going straight to voicemail every time. Admittedly, she always avoided talking to Kagome unless Rin was involved which meant about eight five percent of the time she was dodging her sister's calls like a boxer. Granted, she never had anything positive to say to her sister and many times she was too inebriated to carry on one without it spilling into an argument. But now she was in a bit of a fix. She only had a few hundred dollars to her name. Just to last her maybe two months in which she hoped to have started on a few projects to bring in income. She had paced through the city looking for her sister before she found her restaurant. It shined like a beacon in the night guiding her way to its double doors. But, upon request she had asked if Kagome was available and had kept her association a secret. She had learned Kagome was not up to seeing anyone at the moment. She wanted to be a positive surprise and decided for the next day to make her presence known. So she found herself standing alone in the middle of Paris at night with a suitcase and a moving box with no place to go and nowhere to stay.

Until then she didn't know what to expect really. She hadn't really thought about how Kagome would receive her living in Paris with her or her lifestyle. Kikyo had always pressured her to come back home but never the other way around. Also, they just recently became good on speaking terms as they both could hold a conversation and laugh even without going into an argument or slamming the phone in each other's faces.

 _What would happen now when they would meet face to face for the first time in years?_

"Am I ready for this?" She asked as she rubbed her slim arms comfortingly. She looked around her at the happy people on the street crowding the space around before looking back at the restaurant. Her eyes saw no cars coming now and she could finally cross and begin a new chapter of her life. Kikyo took a tentative step forward before she took it back. Her crème heels rocked on their ends in debate about the direction she would take. She swallowed the lump in her throat before turning quickly and putting back on her shades to cover her face. Her feet tapped the concrete loudly as she retreated back to safety until she could figure out a game plan should her reception be declined. The craving for relief came to her and she bit her lips to quiet its call. Immediately, she began digging for a cigarette as her nerves got the best of her needing something to calm her down and to combat the anxiety that was building in her belly. She couldn't do it. She wasn't ready to face her sister just yet. What if she hated her? What if she loved her but didn't want her in her new life? She did make great strides to overcome her addiction but she couldn't show her just yet who she way now. She pulled out a box she managed to find and began beating it upside down to get a fresh stick out.

Hopefully her agent would be able to find a loft for her to live in immediately so that she wouldn't burn through her money living in a hotel. She tucked her phone under her arm to remind her to call him asap to see if he could find a place today. Any place would do at this point. She couldn't be picky after all this is her doing much like everything else was. Kikyo put the cigarette to her lips and frantically began searching for her lighter. She needed something to calm her now to combat the self-loathing and pressure that was beginning to lather on her shoulders. Her finger pressed hard on the handle sparking it while protecting it from blowing out by the wind with her hand. A burst of fire came forth and lit her crutch. She took a strong pull from it allowing the smoke to fill into her lungs and burrowing deep within the tissues. She sighed and exhaled slowly allowing the drag she took to take its affect. Her feet slowed along the sidewalk as she took her time to calm down and to stop herself from getting worked up over nothing.

Kikyo took her phone from its position and looked to the screen to see her sister's name still glowing. She shook her head and backed out quickly before going on to text her real estate agent. She looked up to notice there was a park and she made her way towards it. The man she hired was very efficient at his job as he texted back immediately finding something small but he promised it was in good form and there were lots of natural lighting. She could tell it was a property he had been sitting on for a while as he was quick to bring it up as soon as the message was sent. She sighed in relief at her sense of responsibility that had returned to her which aided her in foresight and making good choices again. The short little bout of happiness was soon replaced with sadness at having to make the call in the first place. She walked forward further into the park looking at all the lovely flowers planted for the season. Purples and yellows were dancing everywhere in well-manicured patches. It smelled so fresh that she was compelled to walk over to one. Kikyo wondered when was the last time she stopped to enjoy the simple pleasures like natures gifts which were free. She lowered herself down mindful of her dress and its position.

The sound of a child's laughter was heard and she looked up with a bright smile. Her heart skipped a beat and slowly she stood back up having forgotten her reason for lowering in the first place. Her glasses slid down her nose giving her a colorful view of the vision she was seeing. She stood back up gradually and stared across the lawn at the scene before her. She was once fearful of not recognizing her sister but she was wrong. Kagome stood tall and gorgeous with her chef jacket open revealing the white dress she had on underneath it and her nice trousers. The smile she shared with her two companions was nearly blinding. Her black hair was pulled up sloppily on top of her head while she held two red and blue ice pops in her hands. She humorously moved her hands around doing her best to avoid getting any spills onto her outfit. Kikyo smiled and bit her finger trying to contain her laughter. Only her baby sister would wear white and think she of all people could avoid a mess. Her smile was radiant as she spoke and pointed to the two in front of her. Kikyo had happy tears in her eyes to see how big Rin had gotten and how beautiful she looked. Gone were the crocodile tears and short baby hairs of her infantry even though she was still a baby by demon standards. Her hair had grown a little bit longer and she was now walking and even running it seems.

She watched Rin run happily with fistfuls of flowers in her hands while chasing the young man that helped her last night. He was laughing and doing his best to avoid Rin's flower DIY's but was losing the battle. Kagome's loud words of encouragement egged her onwards almost physically empowering her child to catch the man. Kikyo moved to the side to hide herself as she continued on looking at the happy family. Kikyo nearly cursed at her own bad luck. She knew he the demon was. Her mind went to the pictures on the internet and of the one where her sister was with his family at her restaurant _. 'Did he know who I was?' 'Did he tell my sister?' 'Does she know I'm here?' What didn't she called?'_ Kikyo wandered continuously watching.

The juice was now dripping down Kagome's hand but she didn't seem to mind at all. Rin finally had managed to catch the demon who in turn pulled her into his arms and placed her on his shoulders before making his way to her sister. Rin's tiny hands began immediately making what looked to be a freestyle flower crown filled with an assorted array of flowers decorated in his hair and around his triangular ears that moved on top of his head. The demon walked over to Kagome and immediately bit down on popsicle making Kagome shout loudly at him for his greed. It was half gone when he pulled up.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled scaring an old couple that was walking along the park pathway. "You jerk! That was mine!"

"Calm down! I'll get as many as you like." He responded halfheartedly as he watched Rin attempt to copy his bad manners.

Kagome began to rant gently to him before she reached up to help her daughter lick the treat instead of biting the cold ice pop and suffering from brain freeze. Kikyo stood up from her hiding spot and walked forward again but stopped at the lawn line. It made sense now. The picture…Inuyasha…the Tashio's…Kagome had created her own family and with the Tashio's. She took in the happy little family Kagome had created and backed away slowly.

"Ok you two, I got to go to work." Kagome yelled as Inuyasha ran off with Rin happily smiling with her messy hands in the hair enjoying the ride. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't be a pain in her sister's and niece's new life. She also didn't want to tarnish their reputation for it was no secret she had fallen off the wagon in Japan. The press had a field day and it took a while for the reporters to leave her alone. Her art sold even more than what they were worth but it came with the cost of her dignity. She looked at them as they played and walked together clearly enjoying each other's company like the small family's you would see on the cover of travel brochure's. They deserved a chance to be happy with or without her. She wouldn't rob her niece of that especially knowing what she suffered and lost.

Kikyo waved her hand gently before turning while muttering a _silent 'I love you both.'_ She could feel the need to cry but she steeled herself strong. She was done being weak. Kikyo walked away quickly and looked onto her phone with a strong expression that she was told many times was her 'resting bitch' face. She pushed her glasses back on her face and pulled her bag's straps firmly onto her shoulders securing it. She pulled up the name and the picture of the guy that caused the problem. Hatred for his guts settled in her stomach.

She didn't know where to find him but luckily for her despite her faults, something was still salvageable. Kikyo was always invited to top parties in the high status world in which her art sold for thousands. She looked at her phone at the woman that she knew she could get an audience with. She would not interfere in her life. She would get herself together first and focus on climbing back up and becoming stable again. She did it once, she could do it again. This time she would endure alone. Maybe that's why she had to suffer…to prepare herself for this moment. Kikyo thought carefully first of her future plans as she walked briskly out of the park. She needed to sit down immediately with that woman and get to work. She looked through her phone praying the number was still in there ready to be used. Yes, she would first make the phone call and then she would make her rounds to pay the ice prick a visit. She waited and her number got transferred a few times before the line was finally connected. She had already crossed the street and was making her way towards the main road to hail a taxi. In triumph she smiled and picked up her pace unknowingly that her eyes flashed a bright blue from the rise of her reiki.

"Yeah, hi…Izayoi. It's so good to hear you."

"…."

"May I come by the office? I have a major project that I would like your specific expertise as you do throw the best parties."

"…"

"That is fine! I'm sure a lunch date with you and Kaguya would be lovely. I actually wanted to have…a word with her as well." She spoke as her heels clicked harder against the pavement in search of a taxi to take her to the Elysee Palace.

* * *

Kagome smiled brightly leaving the steps of the bank in a hurry; finally free of paperwork. She had just finished filing her tax forms and needed the banks signature serving as witness that her funds were as she said they were. She walked happily breathing a breath of fresh air at having completed the task that was needed on the business end of her restaurant. She ruffled her hair a little and walked down the winding street. She felt so light today as if everything that had happened was just a nightmare. The lamps began to turn on along the street and she slowed her pace knowing that Rin for once was undeniably safe with the rugged hanyou that bulldozed his way into their lives. The sky was changing from the beautiful twisted oranges, yellows, and pinks to the rich dark blues, purples, and blacks that transitioned the evening sky into night. The previous evening was one of the best moments that she had experienced in a long time. For a tiny moment she was free of responsibility, weight, guilt, and pressure of worrying about how she was going to save Rin and help everyone that needed her. Inuyasha was fun and light seemingly going through life without a care in the world. He was obviously a demon that didn't let too much of anything get him down for long.

The bar had packed with more people considerably after they had sat down and was quite the hangout spot for the locals. They swapped stories over hamburgers and fries, moving to nachos later. Her hands would combat his snatching ones from picking off too much from the plate turning into a game. The beer kept coming. Its concoction loosened her body and her tongue apparently as she too shared embarrassing moments of her childhood going toe to toe with him. She laughed hard many times hearing the ones regarding bets with his oldest that went sour and getting into all kinds of trouble on behalf of Shirori. Even Kagura had come over to share a drink and a few rebuttals with Inuyasha; bringing up a few lost stories from his party days that were way beyond her time…and any other human in France that didn't share their lifespans with demon mates for that matter. Their time had come to an end much too soon for her liking but she just couldn't stay out late. He was so warm and caring as he guided her back to her apartment. He offered to get Rin while she cleaned-up a bit and get rid of the alcohol bar smell that was sure going to tickle Rin's nose. The hot water and silence was just what she needed because by the time Rin had come home fast asleep in Inuyasha's arms, Kagome was relaxed and ready to sleep herself. She bit her lip and pulled out her phone to check for messages and saw none. She closed her phone and began to hum happily to herself catching the looks of two guys who appreciated her lovely nature and song.

She looked upwards into the skyline and she could see the Eiffel Tower coming into view. Its golden elegance shined brightly above all announcing to the world its love for the city. Its hypnotizing sparkle called to her and she listened captivated by its light. Her feet took her closer and she picked up her pace happy to see the structure for once like the other Parisians. She walked thinking of the strong male and his personality. He was unfiltered, unapologetically raw and he never sugarcoated anything to her even when sharing details of his own life at the bar. The low lights in the place didn't make the bar grungy at all. An intimate atmosphere was created. She felt homey and wondered maybe if her staff would enjoy coming here together for drinks and to just relax. It could have also been how close they were leaning in at one point. The heavy details that would make anyone squirm, Inuyasha bore to her and she accepted it unjudging. She understood pain and loss…even mistreatment as she was a miko that had learned from the charity work her father that suffering was like a random ingredient given to everyone regardless of race, gender, species, ethnicity, and age. When you got your portion you had to either make the most of it, learn to use it to create something else, or try to swallow it down as best as you could hoping it wouldn't kill you on the way down.

Kagome walked further and until she came to the building she recognized. She stood stiff looking up at the massive building windows looking for the ones that she knew belonged to Sesshomaru. The doorman stood in front of the glass doors smiling. His hands were holding the door ready to assist her should she approach. The desire to kick it rose up inside of her just thinking about the mess he made and ran away from. She walked forward on the sidewalk away throwing her head back but stopped and backtracked. She thought back to the night he came to her place. The night he came to taunt her about her dropping in on his restaurant. The night that he also had caused her baby girl to cry and did not once look back to help. All the information Inuyasha had given came to her. She needed to know his connection. She needed to know why Rin responded the way she did to him. She needed to understand how to help her child because nothing that she was doing on her own was helping. Her chest heaved in frustration now. Thoughts about his younger brother were now thrown out of the window. She gritted her teeth and marched up the stone steps growling in such a way that impressed a few demons walking by. She needed answers and dammit she was going to get them even if she had to subdue Sesshomaru to get them. The doorman quickly opened the door and invited her inside welcomingly.

Her white heels beat hard on the marble during her mission to get to the top floor to Sesshomaru's restaurant. She looked at her phone checking the time and she nodded in agreement. She had just a little bit of time before she was expected to pick up her daughter from Kaede's. She went straight for the elevator and pushed the button that would take her up to the top floor. She tapped her foot anxiously desiring to have a word or two with the demon. Today she would not hide or run from the big bad dog. The numbers on the top lit up in yellow until finally the bell rang announcing her arrival. She held her bag close to her and waited for the doors to grant her entry. She spiked her aura knowing it would catch the demon's attention if he was around or at least his manager. The doors opened wide and Kagome pulled herself together seemingly growing in height. She lifted her chin in the way she remembered Kikyo would do when power moving in a room full of strangers and money at an event. Kagome moved to the host who remembered her from before. Kagome caught the sight of the wrap around bar but saw it was full of jostling rich patrons. The host smiled brightly giving her a show of his fangs before offering her the table she had previously. She nodded in acceptance and followed behind the young host. He personally seated her and went to get her a waiter. Soon her waiter was introduced, her drink taken, menu given and the day's specials offered.

"Please feel free to tell your head chef that Kagome Higurashi from Shikon is dining and would like to speak to whoever's in charge. I'm also not above making kitchen visits." She stated putting the menu down not even bothering to look through it all the way. The demon blinked in shock at the woman so boldly sending him to call out his boss. He silently cursed his luck and went back to tell the kitchen.

Kagome sat at the table patiently, a plan forming in her head with each passing minute. Her fingers quickly dived into her pocketbook and she took out a pen. She quickly tore a piece of paper from a letter she was carrying. She wrote her cell number and name in legible penmanship. Once finished, she waited patiently to be graced with his almighty's good graces. She checked her phone for the time again and noticed she needed to leave soon to catch a taxi. She drank her water and leaned back in her seat. Her eyes shifted closed for a minute until she felt a low tremor that woke up her miko sensibilities. Its aggressive influence raked across her mimicking that of claws across her naked arms. She looked down and she could see welts from the attack but she made no move to heal them just yet. Immediately her eyes opened and she looked to see none other than Sesshomaru Tashio standing before her tall and dressed in a white crisp shirt, capped sleeves, and black slacks that didn't exactly scream kitchen practical. His hair was pulled high into a ponytail and his markings shined brightly across his pale face announcing his high social standing among demons. She smiled confidently, tapping her nail on his table showing him how much she could care of his power display.

Sesshomaru growled lowly at her audacity to call him out and threaten him with her aura. He sniffed her catching the scent of his brother upon her. He would have to make a notion to tell Inuyasha to get his bitch or risk a real reenactment of Marie Antoinette except his sharp claws would be her guillotine. Kagome's aura sparked against him angrily. His claws itched to reach around her neck and cut off her oxygen. She leaned back casually from him and stared back into his face unflinching. He watched her deliberately move over and stood to her full height which was still nothing compared to his formidable appearance. Sesshomaru flared his aura at her in reprimand of her challenge to him. Her eyes flashed pink and her reiki slid daringly against him in concentrated control heating his own flesh mimicking that of a burn. Clearly, she was trained in the ancient arts of spiritual power. He could feel a few stares and whispers coming from his customers but he could care less about any of these people at the moment. If they all dropped dead right as they stood, he wouldn't care at all. He growled warningly to her but she did not back down.

"Listen because I have to leave to get my daughter and have not time for games. I know…you know something about Rin that could help her. She remembers you and she hasn't stopped mewling for you at night. I can put my pride to the side and admit that I need help with her growth regarding her demonic nature." She lowly whispered so that nobody would hear them. She was knowledgeable of range for demon hearing and as a trained miko she prided herself on her priestess abilities. She came dangerously closer to him feeling his heavy aura push on her warningly causing small pains across her skin but she didn't care. She would do anything for Rin. If it meant facing her enemy and asking for help then she would do it. "If it's true…" She swallowed trying her best to form the words about her beloved friends. "If it's true and you are as close to the Yomi's as I think you are….or that you know anything about the Royal Yomi Family of Japan than please…I'm begging you to use what you know to help Rin."

Kagome looked to his clawed fists understanding that she was in the pathway of possible mutilation. Mustering all her courage she boldly stuffed her number in his palms and patted his hand gently before looking back up into his amber eyes. "I got to pick up my baby now. I'm off all day tomorrow. Text me when you are on the way to my apartment."

She moved around him slowly very much aware of his dog instincts rising. Kagome knew not to make any major movements as this would set him off. Dogs loved the chase rather it was playful or something of a more serious life threatening nature. His golden eyes were hard and rich in color announcing that she had his beast's attention as well. "Help me and name your price." She offered slowly walking away from him. "Don't help me and I'll just show get your entire family involved and maybe they can tell me since you won't." She called now fully giving him her back to look at as she walked away towards the elevator.

Sesshomaru crushed her number into his hands tightly seeing her dressed in pure white walking away like some glorified angel. He was angered at her audacity to use his family against him. He couldn't lie however, his curiosity was piqued. And he knew it was a battle he would lose. His parents were both considerably affectionate to the young onna and her child almost claiming them as pack. Upon his most recent visit into the family's castle he had smelled them both all over the place. Inside the living rooms and in the gardens…in the wash rooms and the kitchens. Rin's scent had made it to the family den which any demon would tell you was extremely sensitive. If Kagome was taken there then no doubt his father would have swept them in under his direct care marking them as pack.

Despite her threats, he desired to see the little pup again. Something inside of him needed to see her and this was too perfect of an opportunity to not to take. He allowed his energy to roam the room freely watching as a few patrons left from fright. He owned the property and really their meals were just paying for the lights, water, taxes, and food production. He shoved his fists into his pocket being sure to tuck her number safely in his pockets. The demonesses that crowded his restaurant stayed doing their best to get his attention. The scent of their arousal disgusted him as some he could smell that a few haven't even allowed another demon's essence to escape their caverns. His beastly nature could feel her warning sizzle on his skin heating it. It reminded him of someone holding the bottom of a hot pan and threatening to sit on his arm. He sneered remembering her plea and promise. He planned on capitalizing on her deal. One day she would regret this dealing. A sly smirk came onto his lips as he walked off and back into the kitchens to watch his chefs fearfully cook for their lives.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow For Updates**


	14. Chapter 14: Al Dente

I want to take the time out to just say...how much I genuinely appreciate everyone who has written, reviewed, followed, faved, etc. I have lost friends recently due to gun violence and random tragic events. Life is so short. Do what you love and don't let anyone make you feel ashamed or shameful for trying something or liking something/someone. I know this is FanfFction on the internet, but this is truly a community. I'm not sure how I can help you or even if I can but I want to say that I'm here, nonjudgemental, and I support good people regardless of race, color, gender, beliefs, culture, sexual preferences, etc. So if you're having a bad day, write to me. Reach out...I don't care.

Do you! Love often. Laugh much.

xoxoxo

* * *

 **NOW** Here you go another chapter loves! I swear I should be a writer for soap operas. Like why did I not go to school for writing! Ugh!

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 **Chapter 14 has been brought to you by…..**

 **Thank you Chapter 13 Reviewers!**

 **kagomeLove2** – so many questions! And oh god no. I put nowhere in there that Sesshomaru and Kaguya had a child. And remember Kikyo hasn't spoken to Kagome about things going on with her in a while. So Kikyo still thinks Sesshomaru spread those mean reviews around the world to ruin her sister Kagome and her business. And for the rest of your questions…stay tuned for updates! Muahahahaha!

 **Najira-sama** – Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoy this update!

 **NarukoSon** – Of course! I love this story! I write it like a soap opera. Enjoy. xoxoxoxo

 **lilmonkey37043** – Thank you so much for this review! I'm so glad I got you committed to this story.

 **angpankb04** –I'm so glad you liked this! I see you read Blind Love (Another Inu Fic.) I love that one too! Ugh but she takes forever and a day to update!

 **sango531** – Lol! Please sugar, get your coins! Don't get in trouble at work! I will not be held accountable. Hope you enjoy this update.

 **yukihime88** – Thank you! Kisses

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 13 Followers**

Yukibara

avacyns-mother

hamster15

JoytoDemFishies101

gluedanimefan

playroom

Gw2505

kagome12973

kagomeLove2

zizi08

ichigo gaara rouge

Najira-sama

Moon dancer6134

lilmonkey37043

DemonQueen16

HjLostDreams

MandyTwika

prairie inu

sango531

silver inu hanyou

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 13 Favs**

hamster15

gluedanimefan

kagome12973

kagomeLove2

Rsteph94

DemonQueen16

HjLostDreams

Kikkidog

MandyTwika

kenyamawusi99

silver inu hanyou

* * *

 **Check my profile for scheduled story update times, my book info, and additional information.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Al Dente**

* * *

"My humble apologies for the reschedule I called. I wanted to really sit down with you and have a proper moment without so many interruptions at the office." Izayoi said while setting down a tray of coffee and biscotti. She added the crème and sugar while happily chatting away bringing the joy she was most noted for back into Kikyo's life.

 _France was an excellent choice._

Kikyo was grateful she took the extra care to detail in putting together her appearance. Her solid dark blue frame dress clung to her blossoming hips that were no longer as bony as they use to be. Black dark tresses hung neatly behind her shining healthy under the sunlight filtering in through the grand windows. And she put on her best pair of white pearl pumps to walk the legendary halls of Izayoi's family castle. This was officially her first step into higher society and she needed to make a good impression to get Izayoi's help. She made sure not a single hair was out of perfection and her makeup was flawless using the skills that only a true artist could wield with a brush.

Kikyo smiled accepting the tea bone china tea cup from her graciously looking around at the grandeur that was the French royal's smallest receiving room. Beautifully white columned carved entry ways, thick crown molding, and high ceilings welcomed her into the massive castle. Izayoi roamed the room grabbing things before opening a hidden bar housing a crystal decanter holding cool brown liquor that swirled mockingly next to chilled empty glasses. Kikyo sipped from her tea cup nervously hoping that she didn't offer anything special to go inside of her glass. She watched the liquor move before looking at her dress finding imaginary lint here and there. Izayoi wasn't a cruel woman by any means but Kikyo wasn't entirely ready to have her faith tested so early. She watched Izayoi grabbed a few white napkins while speaking about the details of the change in schedule. Kikyo released a sigh of relief watching her close the compartment and walk over to their small seating arrangement. They now sat in hand crafted white tufted chairs surrounding a coffee table in her small floral receiving room catching up on missed time.

"It's nothing really." Kikyo responded blowing gently over the rim of her cup to cool it. "I'm very thankful that you answered and was so willing to speak with me about this."

Izayoi looked offended and waved her words away. "Of course dear! You should always know that if you are in need of anything, you can come here." She stated while reaching for her own saucer and white cup. "Now what is this venture you are proposing?"

Kikyo smiled and placed her cup down gently on the glass coffee table. She looked to her side to see the laminated portfolio she had brought with her to give Izayoi a glimpse of her recent works. "I would like to have you plan an event for my galleria. I am ready to create consistently again." Kikyo handed over the booklet to Izayoi who quickly opened it with haste. Izayoi placed her cup too on the table quickly to excited to drink her coffee. Kikyo touched her index finger along her thin pink bottom lip and rubbed harshly as anxiety grew inside her. Izayoi knew everybody and anybody. One nod from Izayoi and one's career would take off. But things had changed and years had passed since she had been in the social arena. Her work had changed…she had changed. There was always going to be question as to if the new change would be not just accepted but profitable as well.

"Wow." Izayoi breathlessly responded flipping the pages faster now looking over each colorful picture. "Kikyo…this is…incredible." She applauded before her French became so thick and heavy that it was unrecognizable.

Kikyo shifted in her seat and swallowed knowing that what was there on canvas was her bare soul. Everything was a view of her struggles and perceptions of life and death. All the anger, pain, sadness, in addition to her substance abuse was reflected on canvas and marked in oil and acrylic paints. Izayoi looked up to see the woman sitting cold and almost aloof staring back at her. She could see this Kikyo had grown and had unfortunately suffered deeply. She had heard rumors about her life and the press ate her up at one point until she literally vanished entirely.

Kikyo nodded her head and dug into her purse pulling out a contract and a pen. "Of course, any deals and proceeds will go to you as payment for-."

"No thank you." Izayoi cut off placing the portfolio open faced on the coffee table. "I won't take a dime." Izayoi picked her cup up again and took a sip feeling the liquid warm her insides. "Kikyo, let me say first, I'm so very proud of you. There were rumors regarding your illness and then when you and your sister vanished sort of speak…" Izayoi shook her head not wanting to soil the woman's great strides for positive growth. She had known Kikyo from the social circles they ran back in Japan but they weren't particularly close. Kikyo's art was famed and part of the lifestyle. Everyone who's anyone bought her exclusive limited artwork pieces at top dollar and had them in their homes to boast of their cultured appearances. To the more nostalgic ones specifically, Kikyo's style reminded those that lived beyond that of human years of a lifetime that was different, darker, and yet free in ways weren't anymore. Before technology came and ruined profound relationships. The more she looked at her art, the more she was reminded of Kikyo's expressionism art talent and why she was so celebrated in the artist world. Her work was so much more profound now which was sad and proved true of they saying…Great artists suffer for the people. Her fingers traced shapes and lines she found feeling heartbreak for the Higurashi family. Izayoi's smile grew staring down at her work with contemplative brown eyes. "I'm sure Kagome is very happy as well. She must be ecstatic to have you nearby. Having family and pack is everything."

Kikyo tilted her chin up a bit and smiled softly. "Actually she doesn't know."

Izayoi's head snapped towards her and she blinked not fully sure if she understood her. Kikyo nodded and smiled. "I would like my Gala to also be a surprise for my sister as well. I want it to be a complete enjoyable surprise to everyone."

Izayoi nearly bounced in her seat elated to be in on such grand project. She loved Kagome and little Rin. Both had become little additions to their pack especially with everyone teaching Rin how to use her demon abilities. "I love this! Oh we must plan right away!" Izayoi's mind was reeling with thoughts and décor styles. Her mind went towards the guest list and she stilled in her chair. Izayoi reached across the table and placed her hands on Kikyo's with warmth and love that Kikyo was sure only Izayoi could exuberate. "I will warn you, they may be cruel and bring up your…absence and news in the press. Are you sure…you can handle this?" She asked with concern.

Kikyo knew what she was hinting at. Of course, people knew about her tragic fall into substance abuse and desolation. She knew the people that call themselves, "upper class", "elite", and the "ton" could possibly be the most villainous people ready to carve their dinner forks and knives into her life like a succulent tender filet mignon and be as cruel to pour her the most intoxicated beverage in her glass to see her break. But, she would prove to them all…even to her sister, that she was stronger and better now. Above all, she was ready to take back her life. Kikyo turned her palms upwards and squeezed Izayoi's hand. "I wouldn't have come if I wasn't." She responded.

"Wonderful!" Izayoi congratulated squeezing tightly and pulling back. "It's been awhile since I threw a proper party. Why not make it an art extravaganza!"

"An art party?"

The ladies turned to see Kaguya stalk her way into the sitting room scoffing at the notion. Her dark purple jump suit had a sheen to it as she walked under the natural light shining into the room from the large windows. Kikyo turned to see Izayoi frown at the demoness strolling in on their once private meeting. "This is my oldest son's fiancé Kaguya Utomi." She introduced. "Lady Utomi this is my beloved friend Kikyo Higurashi, famed artist." She proudly stated looking down at her work again in awe. She realized she slipped and gave her last name. She cringed making a mental note to not say her last name from now on or to make something up.

Kaguya's dark blue eyes visibly narrowed at Kikyo's slender form sitting dollishly in front of her future mother in law so familairly. She sneered at her thin body and waved her clawed painted nails in the air. "So unfortunate to meet you under such bleak circumstances. How is your sister's restaurant doing?" She asked with a tone filled with mirth.

Izayoi watched Kikyo's eyes become like steel and her posture went rigid. Kikyo had changed a lot since she could remember. Before her eyes she watched Kikyo's gaze become lethal glaring openly at the demoness. She didn't like Kaguya much either but she wanted to be supportive of her adoptive son's mating choice. His real mother Lady Inu-Kimi hated the woman and was bolder in her approach than Izayoi was at declaring her dislike for the impudent demoness every time she saw her son. She wished the demoness was here now as she had found ways of avoiding the demoness as often as she could. How could Sesshomaru be so callous to put power over having an authentic relationship with a mate, went beyond her understanding. Her eyes trailed to Kikyo then who neither reacted nor showed any signs of distress from Kaguya's jibe.

Kikyo shrugged her shoulders. "Better than ever. At least that's what the French paper says especially after having the royal family dine in and show their support." Kikyo smiled ushering to Izayoi with a smile. "But that's right! You weren't there." She clapped back reminding her of the night she wasn't invited. Kagome told her about the incident awhile back on the phone after she brought it up. Kikyo had spent many nights looking at the picture as a motivation to do whatever it takes to be clean so she could help rebuild what little was left of her relationship with her family. She memorized every face in the photo and colored over Sesshomaru's face out of spite on her phone using an app she downloaded. Childish, but it did give a little bout of happiness. She swore she would get him back for trying to ruin her sister's reputation and what better opportunity than the one presenting itself right here.

Kaguya fumed walking around her with an icy stare. She sat down across from her, next to Izayoi who smiled as brightly as she could to combat the negative energy she was feeling in her small sitting room. Nervously, Izayoi quickly stood up needing to make a quick call. Izayoi casually rubbed her mate mark to catch his attention hoping to communicate with him the situation regarding Kaguya's rude behavior. "Hold on you two, let me get my contacts so we can begin working on your project today." Izayoi beamed grabbing Kikyo's portfolio and rushing to go find a phone.

"So glad to see you are sober these days, Kikyo." Kaguya threw haughtily knowing very well who the weak human was.

Kikyo rolled her eyes forming her plan carefully. "Thank you although I may have to have a drink to stomach this impromptu meeting. " She scanned her over carefully mindful of alerting her to the use of her powers. She looked onto her neck and arms noting nothing of a courting mark or mating mark for that matter. Only on her hand sat a pretty engagement ring that held very little weight to demons. Smirking she sipped her coffee and reached for a cookie.

Kaguya hated the woman and growing infuriated that she would sit there and act as if she was better than her. She stood abruptly and went over to the secret compartment where Inu Tashio kept his scotch for guests. "Well let's get you one." She smirked and poured herself a glass carefully while also pouring another for the human.

Kikyo watched her judiciously not trusting the demoness one bit but schooling her facial expressions to show zero fear and concern knowing there would be many more meetings with people like this in the future with others. Kaguya turned so she could see her liquor offerings with a cruel smile. Loudly, she placed the decanter back on the silver tray. She picked up both glasses and didn't bother to close it behind her taking liberties that didn't exactly stand well with Kikyo. "Maybe this will help you swallow what I'm about to tell you." She stopped in front of her and handed her the drink to take.

Kikyo stared at the drink in her hand and reached to take it with firm a hand. She smiled and placed it on the coffee table gently before sitting back to hear whatever the demoness had to throw at her. Kaguya sneered and took a sip of her drink making sure Kikyo watched her drink every drop. Dramatically, she pulled the glass from her lips and moaned with satisfaction. "Refreshing."

Kikyo simply smiled and waved her finger ushering her to hurry and get to the point of things. Before, she used to have the patience of a saint. However, sitting before Kaguya was putting even that trait to the test. "You never was one for intelligent conversation, get to the point." Kikyo cut in now crossing her arms defensively.

Kaguya growled warningly with her eyes turning a shade pink. Kikyo's aura rose in response to her aggressive nature but made no move to defend herself. "You and that disgusting sister of yours need to stay away from this family." She growled out. "That restaurant ordeal is just a warning. You really don't want to cross me."

Kikyo leaned forward reading between the lines of her threat. "So you did all of that bashing?" She asked smirking. "Let me tell you something now, Kaguya." She spoke clearly folding her hands in her lap. "If you come anywhere near my family in a malicious manner, I will give you a reason to call that dog of yours to save your ass." Kikyo threatened her eyes flashing pink. Her reiki rose dangerously. "But I suppose he won't come, now will he?" She pointed towards her neck and her body.

"You know nothing, you disgusting mortal swine." Kaguya growled with eyes turning darker.

"Let's face it Kaguya. I'm a miko…I don't sense any demon or Inu residue on you meaning you two haven't been together in a very long time." Kikyo fired with her eyes going back to normal. Calm, cool, and collected she leaned back casually in her seat crossing her long legs and inwardly applauding herself at her own finesse. She grinned watching Kaguya fume knowing very well that she was treading on thin ice that could erupt into a fight that she wouldn't back down from. Kikyo picked up her tea cup again and sipped the last bit of coffee that was left. Carefully, she set it back on the table gently. "I may be an alcoholic but at least I don't go around lying to myself." Kikyo grabbed her purse off the floor and stood. She dug around looking for a cigarette. Finding one, she quickly shoved it in her mouth and walked towards the exit needing to smoke. She paused at the entry and looked back over her shoulder. "I wonder where he is right now?" She took out her lighter and smirked at Kaguya. "Because clearly, he's not with you. Maybe I should find him." And with that she was out the door.

Kaguya's chest was rising rapidly. She reached for her phone in her pocket and looked for Sesshomaru's number. Her fingers smashed against the touch screen and her claws tapped it in her haste. She called him hearing the dial tone until she was met with his answering machine. She clutched her phone in one hand and angrily she grabbed her empty glass off the coffee table. Standing up she threw it at the door that Kikyo exited. "Bitch!"

Kikyo walked forward with a smile down the hallway holding her cigarette to her lips. Kaguya's shouts echoed in the bottom corridor, sounding like music to her ears. It had been a long time since she verbally fought someone...sober. Before she remembered she didn't even have to say anything. Her icy glare would do the talking and immediately the room would go cold and whoever she had an altercation with would back down. Kikyo laughed tossing her head back a bit feeling some more weight lift from her shoulders. It felt good to get back at the demoness but it did bring up a few questions. _Did Sesshomaru know about Kaguya's plan to ruin her sister's restaurant? Did Kagome know?_

She shook her head and rushed to the front of the door where a butler opened it wide and allowed her to leave. "I'll be right back. Just going for a walk." Kikyo stated looking behind her for Izayoi hoping she would get her message. She stepped outside into the high noon sun and lit her death stick. Her feet slowly descended down the white steps not wanting to be seen smoking on the royal family's front porch. As she reached the bottom step, a bright red sports car pulled up in the long winding driveway. It stopped right before her and she slowed her pace. Triangular pointed snowcapped ears and fluffy silver hair was the first to greet her. Instant recognition came to her mind and she looked him over with the protective eyes of an older sister ready to cast judgement on the boy her little sister was dating. Jeans and a black shirt covered him as he jogged around the car towards her. She wrapped her scent tightly to hide it from him hoping that his nose as an Inu wasn't as strong as they say it was. Golden eyes stared into her own searching for something.

Inuyasha looked at her in shock before walking up to her. He looked her over noting how different she looked from the time he helped her in the middle of that shit storm she was going through. Her hair was long and rained down her back. Bangs framed her face making her look regal in that moment. Her skin was pale like porcelain as if she had just stepped outside for the first time in ages. Deep brown eyes gazed at him slowly lightening with each step forward he took. He looked up the steps and wondered if he really was seeing things. Who was this woman that she was found in his mother's home? Izayoi was not one to invite anybody in her home. Clearly, this woman meant something. She reminded him a bit of Kagome and he felt the two could pass as sisters. He sniffed not catching her scent and this slightly bothered him. He wondered what kind of demon she was to be able to do such a thing.

"Kikyo" He breathed watching her inhale deeply and exhaling the toxic fumes into the air. The nicotine felt good releasing her of her stress. She wished she had a glass of water because being offered a drink like so was very tempting. She would be a liar if she said she didn't want a sip. But out of pride and spite she didn't take it.

"Inuyasha." She responded blowing the smoke away from him courteously. She waved her hands to dispel the cloud hoping it wouldn't irritate him too much. She continued walking to find a secluded spot to smoke in peace.

"Mom is ok?" He asked stopping in front of her to block her way. His nose wrinkled a bit.

"Yea, why wouldn't she be?" Kikyo asked looking back at the house wondering if Kaguya had done something. "Kaguya's inside. Should Izayoi not be alone with her or something?" Kikyo asked growing concerned. She dragged from her stick heavily now before she felt it vanish from between her lips. Kikyo looked down to see Inuyasha's clawed fingers toss it to his feet and he stepped on it to put it out. His ears swiveled towards the house. She exhaled the smoke in annoyance.

"Cut that out would ya! It will kill ya!" He growled marching up the steps and dragging her along with him. "My mom's looking for ya!"

Kikyo sputtered angrily. "You're lucky I have a carton of them!" She pulled her arm back rushing back up the stairs with him. The door opened for them and they both entered rushing back up the corridor. The sound of a vacuum was heard and Inuyasha slowed down pushing his ears towards his skull to fight against the loud noise. Kikyo stumbled a bit feeling Inuyasha flex his powerful aura out in the house catching her off guard. Izayoi immediately came rushing from another room and relief washed over her face. Immediately, she hurried up to Kikyo and grabbed her by the shoulders. She embraced her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly making Kikyo feel awkward.

Inuyasha looked between the two curiously. "What the hell happened!"

Izayoi glared at him for his choice of words before looking to Kikyo. "I'm so sorry for what she did. I saw the glass everywhere and I just thought the worst." She said clutching her pearls over her heart. "I called Kimi and my mate."

"Yeah, I came soon as I got old man's message. Where is she?" He yelled sniffing for Kaguya's scent. "Kaguya!"

"Mom!"

Kikyo turned to see a young lady with snowy hair and eyes like Inuyasha run into the house and drop ten bags by the door. Her peach fit and flare dress brushed along her thighs as she ran towards them. Her eyes were pink showing she was already prepared for a fight. "Are you ok!" She rushed to her mom and hugged her tightly. Pulling back she looked around for the demoness.

"I'm fine Shiori. I just asked for your father and Kimi is all. Nothing to be worried about." She stated blushing feeling embarrassed at the scene she may have caused. "Kaguya was a little upset and I didn't know what to think. She started breaking glass and then she just stormed off somewhere towards the garage in the back." She waved towards the opposite direction.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you with her." Kikyo apologized genuinely upset now knowing that things may have gotten out of hand when she walked away to have a smoke. "I just went to take a walk." She blushed pointing towards the front entrance.

"No, no, no, dear. I shouldn't have left the room with you alone with her. I knew she could be cruel but that was disgraceful. Someone needs to talk to Sesshomaru about that girl!" Izayoi stomped her foot. "Where is my son anyway?"

Inuyasha looked between the two women wishing someone would fill him in on what happened. He walked away from them and made his way towards the infuriatingly loud vacuum noise. He looked inside to see glass getting cleaned up on the carpet. A tray of cookies was on the floor and a single glass of liquor rested on the table. _Did the two fight or something?_ He looked back at Kikyo and he didn't see any injuries or claw marks on her dress. He could feel some sort of barrier around her making it difficult to get her scent as if she was hiding something. "Is anyone gonna tell us what the hell happened?"

Izayoi ignored him and instead grabbed her daughter's hand and Kikyo's pulling them towards her sun room. Shiori held her mother's hand tight muttering about how ready she was to claw the demoness's eyes out. "She's lost her mind and thinks she owns everything! You probably told her 'no' to something or told her something she didn't like." Shiori guessed. They walked into a white room with sliding doors that gave a beautiful view of a manicured green garden. The sun shined through the glass lighting it up. White sofas and chairs were everywhere with colorful pillows thrown everywhere. Maids were running around laying out tea and more snacks for them to munch on. Izayoi seated herself and everyone else followed getting comfortable.

"Kikyo, this is my daughter Shiori and my son Inuyasha. Everyone, this is Kikyo H-." She dragged quickly dropping her last name remembering Kikyo's desire to keep everything a secret. "Kikyo is a famous artist and a good friend of mine. She was looking to get back into selling her artwork and we were working on a fun project until this whole thing happened with Kaguya and her rudeness." She stated not wanting to put Kikyo's business out there. "I apologize for her behavior Kikyo. I swear this is not how I wanted our meeting to go in my home." Izayoi stated truly embarrassed.

Shiori looked at Kikyo hoping that nothing bad would happen. Her mother seemed pretty upset and she didn't like to see her or Kimi that way. It riled her up and got her blood pumping when she received a text from Inuyasha about the drama unfolding in their home. The longer that Kaguya stayed with them, the worst things had gotten. No one liked being home when she was there or going out with her. She was so impolite to others and to those less fortunate than she was. She always walked around ready to condemn humans and half demons for any service they provided her finding it subpar to those of full demon blood. Kaguya wasn't great at hiding her feelings from her or Inuyasha. She put up with them for the sake of her status as fiancé to their brother. She loved to be in the public's eye with them pushing pictures and status's out of all her social media networks. But this was a wake-up call. _What if her mom was actually in danger and no one was there to save her?_ It would be too late. She had to go. She had to find a way to get rid of her.

Shiori mulled over this until she looked at Kikyo tilting her head to the side. Kikyo had great taste in clothes and shoes. The woman was gorgeous quite frankly. She was thin in some areas that were questionable to the lifestyle she led, but beautiful none the less. She was tall, stunning, and apparently a great artist. Her older brother would be so into this if she worked it right. All he needed was a distraction. Maybe Kikyo could be that for Sesshomaru long enough to at least dump Kaguya. It was also a bonus that their mother seemed to be very close to her which would be a bonus. Kikyo would be perfect. She could get Kikyo invited to house dinners and functions all the time until she slowly pushed that bitch Kaguya out of the picture for good.

A Grinch like smile formed on her mouth as a light went on in her head. She batted her eyes and finger combed her long silver hair looking at Kikyo angelically. "Thank you so much for being here for my mom!" She laid it on thick. "Really, if you weren't here…"

Kikyo shook her head. "Oh no. Kaguya's anger was towards me not your mom." Kikyo pointed out trying to control this as much as possible. "We went tit for tat about somethings. I said something to make her angry and walked off. I didn't know she exploded behind my back like that." She stated looking back towards the doors leading to the hallway.

"Either way…you're awesome!" Shiori praised. "I know! Why don't we treat you to dinner? I know the perfect place." She smiled forming a plan so diabolical that no one would see it coming _. Kaguya's days were officially numbered._

* * *

 ** _Review, Fav, and Follow_**


	15. Chapter 15: Secret's in the Sauce

**I don't even know what to say...I loved writing this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 has been brought to you by…**

 **Thank you to Chapter 14 Reviewers**

 **Obsidian Tigress** – Thank you love! I hope you love this chapter!

 **Eyed Jane-** Thank you so much love and I'm glad you are enjoying the ride on this one. I'm home now trying to finish working on projects and figuring out what next to do. Life is pushing on and I'm doing beautifully. Hope you are doing well too! xoxoxo

 **Guest 1** – Thank you love! I'm so glad you are enjoying it!

 **ForsakenKalika** – Thank you for your commentary! I have a problem of thinking faster than I write so you can see where my grammar pitfalls play. But, thank you sincerely for your comment and best wishes. I enjoy writing both my own work and fanfiction so trust and believe I'm going to be on the site for a while. Thank you again, and God bless sugar.

 **AkemiMami** \- Here you go! Another update!

 **kagomeLove2** – Awesome! And let me know if something confuses you. I may have to go clean it up a bit to make myself clear. And I love my Shiori character! This chapter though, we are taking a step back! Hope you enjoy.

 **Nyght elf** – Thank you! I'm usually not a fan of Kikyo but I like a good story behind a character so…I gave her a chance. And no lie my mother talks like this when she hears news she doesn't like. She grabs a drink to prepare herself. LoL And I still don't know who it's going to be that Kagome ends up with. I'm surprising myself on this one too. Lol And if you want romance…here you go!

 **kagome12973** – Really! I've been thinking about doing that because but taking out all the demon and miko things because so many people have said it could be a standalone work piece. Oh my gosh that would be amazing! Thank you for your review love!

* * *

 **Thank You Chapter 14 Followers**

ArohiHime

xxNightxAngelxx

Obsidian Tigress

AkemiMami

Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu

GingerSnapz93

marcelineandbonnie

Chibiwoof

ForsakenKalika

Imaunicornz

lotusbe88

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 14 Favs**

Mirrorsdeath17

GingerSnapz93

ForsakenKalika

lotusbe88

* * *

 **Check my profile for scheduled story update times, my book info, and additional information.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Secret's in the Sauce**

* * *

 **Earlier that day….**

The fan was blowing on high in the small bedroom that Kagome and Rin shared battling against the summer heat. Rin's body was tucked wildly underneath Kagome's. Rin's tiny hand rested over Kagome's face and her feet somehow spread themselves in different directions claiming most of the bed. Her purple sleeping gown had risen over the night showing her white pull-up and her little navel. The morning sun fully peeked through the curtains along the windows brightly warming the room. Kagome had her hand resting over Rin's belly pulling her closely to her scantily clothed body. It was too hot to wear pajamas so Kagome just slept in her underwear and a tank top. Her own head rested heavily on her other arm and her thighs pressed together spooning Rin's little body comfortingly. The white covers were scattered with sheets hanging over various limbs and claiming the edge of the small bed. Their hair blew wildly from the wind produced by the turning fan cooling off the small room. Kagome moaned and pulled Rin's body protectively into her and kissed her on the crown of her head feeling her short hair stick to her lips. She let out a blow of air and frowned in her sleep. Her eyes moved behind her lids for a moment before she suddenly sat up abruptly looking towards the door. Her head whipped to the side to reach for her phone so she could see the time.

 _ **8:01 am**_

"You can't be serious!" She murmured while carefully trying her best to untangle herself from Rin's body so she would stay asleep. She shoved a pillow next to Rin's body to give her something hold on to.

"That jerk!" She whispered frantically searching on the floor for sweat shorts. "Who does this!" She groaned while reaching for a pair of white ones and yanking her long legs through them. Immediately, she straightened her pink spaghetti strap tank top and made her way towards the door. She looked down making sure her breasts didn't spill out over her top. Her top row of teeth pulled on her bottom lip angrily. Her aura stretched and collided with powerful dense demonic energy. Bare feet walked heavily against the wood as she made her way down the hall towards the entrance with a scorn. She passed the bathroom and backed up deciding to at least brush her teeth to save herself some dignity. She managed to finger comb her hair and pull her long tresses into a knotted bun on the top of her head. Quickly she performed the task while cleansing her face to wake up fully and get her head out of the clouds. After finishing, she quickly rushed towards the door and gathered herself before turning the knob. With a speedy pull she tossed her door open and scowled heatedly at the demon before her.

"You could have told me you would be here this early." She fired blocking the entrance with her body. She knew he would see her that day but she hadn't expected that he would literally rise with the sun. Her eyes took him in and she felt embarrassingly underdressed standing next to his immaculately clad body wrapped in a crisp black silk dress shirt and pants with his hair tied neatly behind his back. A black jacket hung over his forearm at his side.

"Beggars can't be choosers, miko." He growled out with piercing golden eyes staring down at her amid the orange glow of the hallway outside her door. He smirked at her petite form clearly having just risen from bed. Her tank top hung low on her body showing the tops of full cups and clung to her slim middle. White shorts cover her bottom and left her long legs bare to his gaze. His nose smelled the fresh scent of mint and some kind of floral face soap. He looked beyond her hearing a thumping noise in the background of her apartment.

On cue, Rin's tiny clawed feet was heard mimicking that of a rabbit's foot rushing along the wooden floor boards towards the door too. Her purple sleeping gown twirled about her little body was testament to her excitement and curiosity. Kagome turned with her heart beating frantically unsure of the situation. She wasn't sure she could take anymore setbacks as this would break her heart and she would kick the demon's ass. A silent prayer left her lips hoping for the best. Rin stopped in front of Kagome's back, looking towards the door with big wide eyes. Her nose twitched and she shifted onto her tippy toes trying to see beyond her mother's body. Kagome took a calming breath and simply moved aside to watch Rin literally latch onto Sesshomaru's leg tightly. Kagome stood with a clenched fist ready to intervene should he push her daughter away and do something fowl to upset her again. To her surprise, Sesshomaru simply bent down and picked Rin up into his arms. Kagome held her hand to her mouth breathing a sigh of relief before she allowed him entry into her small apartment. Sesshomaru stepped forward holding onto an excited pup wiggling in his embrace. Kagome closed the door behind them and moved out of the way.

"Say Good Morning, Rin."Kagome reminded gently while looking around the living room hoping it wasn't too messy from Rin's toys and crayons placed everywhere.

Rin pulled back and moved her hands excitedly downward from her mouth in a gesture and then extended her arm upwards before latching onto his neck to stare into his eyes. Sesshomaru nipped at her chin and Rin simply smiled brightly from his attention. Kagome beamed seeing Rin happily look to her to translate. Kagome laughed and mimicked her motions. "Rin says to show you this. _Good_." Kagome slowly did the hand motion from her lips upwards. " _Morning_." She finished moving her hand by her elbow and her other hand upwards. "Good Morning."

Sesshomaru nodded to her in understanding and walked further into the small home holding Rin's back securely in his grasp. Rin's light weight felt like holding a pillow that smelled of flowers. Her wild floral scent filled his nose along with the miko's in the apartment. Their home was concentrated of their scents surrounding and welcoming him into their world. His eyes took in the many framed photos along the walls and stacked on the shelves around them in various colorful frames. Friends and obviously relatives were everywhere around them. Majority of the pictures were of his comrade Hoshiyomi and mate Tsukiyomi. A small wooden dining table sat in the corner near the window with crayons and scribbled paper covering its surface. His eyes could see the small kitchen where copper pots and pans hung along the wall ready to be used. Dolls, bears, toys, flowers, and beaded necklaces were scattered and stacked everywhere. He admitted he expected a more…luxurious abode but found instead a small cramped apartment speaking of the lives of these two little females.

Kagome moved some things quickly out of the way and motioned for him to sit on the small couch. Sesshomaru placed Rin down on the ground watching her kick her little legs obviously upset that he did so. Kagome could hear Rin trying to make sounds but nothing came forward other than a whine. A deep sound came through and Rin's noises stopped. Her hands reached out for him and held onto his legs clearly afraid to let go out of fear that he would leave again.

Sesshomaru stood for the longest rumbling to Rin in a deep baritone voice. Kagome watched not wanting to disrupt whatever was going on but curious to know his angle. "I'll make us some tea." Kagome wrung her hands while fighting the need to see to her pup and hold her. Her aura reached protectively over Rin out of habit as well as motherly instinct before pulling back. Rin's confusing emotions were causing her anxiety. To keep herself occupied, she went to kitchen and got the water going on the stove. Kagome mechanically went through the motions of preparing tea as she calmed her nerves from worrying so much. Kagome didn't know what to expect from the meeting and she felt foolish for getting Sesshomaru involved in her responsibility. But, he and his brother had managed to do things that Kagome could never do even with the advice of many specialists. Inuyasha had done a bit to get Rin to open up. Maybe Sesshomaru could offer help as well seeing how he had some connection with Rin. As a parent, her main priority was Rin's health and safety. So if she had to put up with Sesshomaru's arrogance and cold demeanor than she would for the sake of her pup. Her fingers reached for the heating controls on her stove turning on one. She pulled down two ceramic cups from the shelves. She looked back into the living room watching Sesshomaru sniff Rin heavily for a few minutes.

"Explain her behavior." He stated leaning back away from Rin.

Kagome turned her body and tilted her head to the side recalling Rin's activities. She strolled back into the living room thoughtfully. "Rin's appetite has decreased. She wants to be held even more now and will cry nonstop until I hold her. She won't speak at all and she even gives up on signing with her hands after a long day." Kagome explained watching Rin climb on the couch right into Sesshomaru's lap like she would with Inuyasha. "She has started waiting by the door now though. Inuyasha is able to calm her down when she gets upset like she did when you came over." Kagome explained coming closer and rubbing her fingers through Rin's wild brown hair. "But he has to leave behind something for her to hold on to and sniff otherwise it's difficult for her to even take a nap."

Sesshomaru mumbled something to Rin lowly that left vibration patterns in the room. Kagome shivered from the sensation feeling her miko powers react but quickly got control over her body again. Rin didn't respond at all to his noises but simply laid her head down on his shoulder and played with his hair. He continued speaking to her with a sharp expression while holding her back delicately. His claws ran over her tender skin of her back. After a while, Sesshomaru placed Rin down and captured her full attention with a rather loud bark that made Kagome jump. He spoke to Rin in low tones watching carefully as Rin nodded. He let go of her tiny arms and Rin took off down the hallway to their shared bedroom in the back.

Kagome sat on a chair across from her small couch which seemed even tinier now that someone as tall as the Inu Prince was occupying it. He took his jacket and laid it around the arm of the sofa gently. She curiously waited watching Sesshomaru sit nonchalantly on her sofa looking around the place with a critical eye. "So what is she doing?"

Sesshomaru turned his golden gaze towards her and looked down the hall after Rin. She watched him take a sniff of the air before tilting his head slightly keeping his stoic expression. "I have sent her to perform a small task that will explain some of Rin's odd behavior. She is hunting."

Kagome tilted her head and turned to see Rin running up the hall. Her brown eyes watched her daughter hold her yellow cotton cardigans tightly in her hand proud that she retrieved the soft warm material. Rin stopped in front of Sesshomaru holding up the article of clothing. She held the sweater tightly to her little nose yipping her excitement in flurries of random garbled yips and grunts that sounded harsh to Kagome's ears. Sesshomaru's deep voice responded and Rin nodded happily. Tears sprang to her eyes and she had to fight herself not to get emotional. The sound of her tea kettle was singing in the kitchen and she stood to take care of it using it as an excuse to gather herself.

Salt reached his nose and his piercing eyes followed the young miko's retreat. Love, relief, and fear radiated from her aura and wrapped around her body like a cloak as she fought to suppress her emotions from filling the room. Kagome genuinely cared for the little one as if she had come from her own womb which was interesting but not shocking as he was reminded of her prowess when she approached him inside his restaurant with pathetic ultimatums. Sesshomaru looked to Rin who used her tiny claws to grip onto the couch and pull body up it excitedly. Sesshomaru watched Rin struggle to hold the yellow cloth that smelled of Kagome and shove it towards her nose and face after she reached the top.

Her face was near his again giving him a clear view of the little person his friend created. He stared at Rin's face and saw the mixture of the miko and his childhood friend in her expression. Hoshiyomi's laughing lines were reflected onto Rin's face. How his friend's life was taken in such a random act of nature baffled him. He suspected more to the situation than just a natural disaster. His friend was exceptionally powerful and the idea that he died from drowning was absurd to him having seen the demon clear the battlefield with a stroke of his Naginata. When he was deep in thought he could feel in his bones that his friend and mate's deaths were no accident. He laid a gentle hand on Rin's head smoothing out her rough brown hair as she yipped to him unable to say much. Sesshomaru simply grumbled and growled lowly while releasing his powerful aura to wrap around the small pup. Her eyebrows drew inward confused to his behavior. Her fingers moved making hand motions but she grew frustrated dropping the cardigan in her lap. Sesshomaru watched her curiously try to express herself using human techniques that he couldn't understand. Despair and anguish corroded her gentle floral scent instantly. His aura pressed heavily on her body threateningly. Her infant bubble gum aura lashed out angrily demanding to understand and be understood. Three purple stripes like that of her father appeared on her cheeks and forehead. Brown eyes shifted colors reflecting a sea green mist in them before switching back to their brown hue. Rin cried out making no sound now and moved to sit on his lap. Her mouth opened releasing a croaking noise that she immediately bit back.

Crocodile tears welled in her eyes and her aura stretched for Kagome but was blocked by his powerful aura from reaching her. Sesshomaru felt her fear coat him like a cold wet rag. It clawed at his instincts annoyingly. The feel of her growing pain and sadness push against his aura made him slightly uneasy. Her rapidly beating tiny heart pulsed in his ears and tears rolled down her face. His large hands reached for her body protectively and nuzzled her neck in final understanding. Rin nodded rubbing her head against his feeling his aura wrap around her securely. Rin slammed her nose into his chest and whined again this time letting out muffled sounds. Sesshomaru dropped his aura allowing her to reach out to Kagome unsure now of how to console the pup without overstepping boundaries.

Immediately, Kagome walked back into the living room wiping her hand on a dish rag. "I don't know if you're hungry but I have-" Kagome dragged stopping in her tracks feeling her pup's emotions slam into her like a moving vehicle. Kagome dropped the dish rag on the floor and briskly came over to the pair. She bent down and Rin turned reaching for Kagome with full tears running down her striped face. Both auras of mother and daughter clashed with Kagome's warm nature soothing over Rin's melancholy spirit and pulling all of her into her embrace. She lifted Rin in her arms paying little attention to her cardigan that fell in the Inu's lap. Kagome moved to step away but Sesshomaru caught her by her wrist and pulled her down onto the sofa beside him. Off balance, she sunk down right into Sesshomaru's supportive hold that guided her securely at his side.

"What? What happened?" She mouthed to him angrily while rubbing Rin's back tenderly.

Rin's aura was wild now but lacked power and direction. It reached for her desperately and fear laced within it speaking of things that frightened her. Rin's little nose twisted and her brown eyes closed as she shoved her nose into her chest. Snot marred her top creating wet stains. Her body jerked from obvious hysteria and hiccups going. Her tiny clawed hands scrunched the fabric of her tank top in her grip as she rocked her back and forth. Rin's legs moved to support her small body and hold on tightly to Kagome's body. Her fingers kneaded Kagome's skin and shirt as her nose moved around her sniffing heavily. Kagome simply rubbed her gently in soothing circles and whispering words of security and love into her ears unashamedly. She could feel Sesshomaru wrapping them both with his aura pressing lightly but not in an angry fashion. It felt safe and secure. Kagome kissed Rin's forehead and rocked gently feeling Rin's aura calm down considerably. It was silent now with Kagome still holding Rin and rocking her gently while sitting intimately close to Sesshomaru at his side. A low guttural sound similar to Inuyasha's moved from his chest, through her body and onto Rin's ears. Rin's hand balled into and fist gripping her shirt tightly. The vibration she felt moved along her spine and made her feel like jelly. Rin's body slouched in her hold considerably before finally relaxing. The trio sat quietly on the couch unmoving until Kagome realized Rin had fallen back to sleep.

"Rin is more demon than she is human." Sesshomaru said breaking the silence of the room. He stood up abruptly to put space between them as Rin's dried tears prickled at his senses. His eyes were rimmed in red circles. For once he desired his brother to be here to see to the small family that needed a male's presence rather they agreed or not. He looked to his shirt seeing small traces of Rin's tears left behind. He adjusted his designer cuff links before moving towards a window to look out at the position of the sun. "I sense a small bit of spiritual residue from her mother in her but mostly her father's demonic blood runs through her veins." He responded gathering his thoughts and conclusions. "Demon pups of her species share very similar traits to Inu pups. They are blind at birth and their other senses are still developing which is why it is extremely important for a mother to stay always with her pups for the next five years. When Rin was turned into your care, I do believe she was just getting her sight. In other words, miko…this Sesshomaru believes she was taken too soon from her birth parents and lacks the ability to fully communicate with anyone including you for her needs."

Kagome sat stunned holding Rin's body closer to her in fear. "But I-"

"You are human. Rin in demon terms as I'm sure you are aware…is an infant. I asked her to find the scent she loves the most and she returned with your sweater." Sesshomaru stated pointing to the abandoned yellow material lying on the sofa. "Rin needs to be surrounded constantly with your scent as she is learning to separate them in her environment which is needed for her self-preservation and survival." Sesshomaru's eyes shined under the sunlight shining through the curtains of the windows as she looked upon Kagome with wisdom. "Rin will require more time to grow than an average demon or human. Her senses are still dull and damaged from trauma she may have suffered which will take time to heal or maybe will require additional assistance. Now that she is around demons close in species to that of her own kind, my family can help guide her to communicate effectively as a demon until she is able to communicate in words using human languages. You are wise miko to have chosen sign language but even her knowledge of self-expression using that method goes only so far which causes her grief. Naturally her biological mother would simply hear her whines or read her aura for information."

Kagome soaked this all in while feeling Rin's relaxed body slump in her arms. Her hands continued rubbing soothing circles and rocking her little body protectively against her bosom. She knew Rin was an infant despite her size and growth patterns. However to hear that the trauma she suffered from the earthquake and being ripped from her parents may have caused stunted growth brought tears to her eyes. Also, that Rin was constantly fearful of not communicating just pierced her heart. Carefully she made to stand holding Rin tightly to her chest. She moved but Sesshomaru stopped her and reached for the yellow cardigan. He motioned for her to take it with a sharp gaze reflecting the light of the sun pouring into her window. Kagome looked at him and reached for it graciously. Kagome walked down the hallway towards the back room and laid Rin down gently on the cool sheets and tucked her back into bed with a kiss. Her fingers rubbed the markings gently entranced with them. She could see Tsukiyomi in the little girl now more than ever. She placed her cardigan around Rin's body and pulled the long sleeve to rest by Rin's nose. To her amazement, Rin nuzzled the material and sighed blissfully.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome return to the room. Her eyes seemed more tired now than before. Her breasts bounced in her tank top as she walked back towards the couch and sat heavily on its cushion. His nose smelt the earl grey tea steeping and forgotten in the kitchen. Her hands came up to cup her face before crossing her arms over herself into a hug. She rubbed her arms while looking around the room until they rested on the portrait of Hoshi and Tsuki smiling brightly together. Her aura was heavy with worry now sucking the oxygen from the room. He watched her swallow hard before looking up at him with a firm gaze.

"So I need to start treating Rin more like an Inu demon baby. I also need to try to learn to communicate with her more in ways close to her nature but signing is fine." Kagome stated trying to form solutions to her concerns instead of allowing the stress to build and consume her. She mulled over his words for a while conquering each of them with an answer and a plan. She shifted her gaze from the grain in the wood of her floor to his passive gaze when another question came to her. "Now what was that about in the hallway? That doesn't explain her reaction to you. She knows you. I'm positive." She stated strongly.

Sesshomaru looked away hoping to avoid this topic. His eyes went towards the sunrise feeling its warmth on his skin through her window pane. "It matters not."

"It matters, Sesshomaru!" She countered calling him by his first name with authority that snapped his head towards her warningly. Golden eyes turned into slits and his aura spiked warningly out at her but Kagome did not back down. "She is under my care!" Kagome nearly growled scooting up on the cushion to look at him. Her brown eyes stared him in his face challenging. "For her protection and wellbeing, I need to know how you and Rin are related. I know Rin is important to you. You wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

He glowered harshly at her and snarled not liking her tone that she had taken with him. Her words rang truth back onto him. His sharp talons stretched and reflexively his right hand went to his hip reaching for something that had been missing for years. The desire to reach into her throat and rip out her vertebrae from her body bubbled deep within him at her informal address to him. "Rin is of royal blood and as such we have crossed paths many times since her birth. Her parents were also activists and have been over to my clan's ancestral home several times to speak of things our legacy reigns over. " He explained calming himself and watching her deflate after having received the answer she had gotten.

Kagome understood and swallowed hard calculating his words into her head. It all made sense and added up. She wasn't there every day in Rin's life from the time she was born up until the tragic accident. Clearly, Sesshomaru was around Rin more than she realized. Kagome during that time was working on establishing her first restaurant and wasn't with them at all hours of the day. She didn't really know who all was involved in Rin's life except that her parents felt strongly about Rin being in her care and away from the money grubbing relatives. Rin had more connections in her short lifetime than she had simply because of her status as a royal. A silent fear welled inside of her of the ramifications for seeking help from an outside source. Another royal family had been with her child and had seen for themselves Rin's development.

 _What if she was something wrong and hurting Rin?_

 _What if they thought she couldn't handle it?_

 _What if the Tashio's reported to a court to have Rin taken from her?_

Very recently were demons and humans in Japan on the same page and coexisting peacefully with laws that both barely abided by. Surely, the court system had some residual qualms about the life of a half demon royal in the hands of a human/miko chef. If Rin expressed unhappiness, they would take her in a heartbeat. Kagome's chest thumped painfully at the thought. Rin had become her anchor in the world and brought so much love with her. If Rin was to be taken, she would be crushed. Kagome nodded her head and looked to Sesshomaru with a final question. "But why didn't Rin react to you before? She saw you many times before you came to my apartment that night." She whispered staring into her empty hands.

"Rin's demonic abilities weren't as strong as they are now that she has been around my clan. The air is filled with scents and auras that she has yet to learn to decipher especially because she hasn't been trained to. Why she happens to now recount this one's presence is a mystery and I do recommend you speak with a male who has pups or knowledge of birthing-"

"Don't go there! I've spoken to every professional and friend about the matter." Kagome cut in defensively. "Everyone says the same thing. Halfling pups are different and do not respond to stimuli as full blooded demons. Also, each half demon is different and with the territory comes different illnesses, different reactions, etc." Kagome stated pointing to a shelf behind him that held tons of professional written works on demon and human child rearing. Kagome stood up and started pacing the floor frustratingly. Her aura rose dangerously as well as her emotions. "We have seen doctors, psychiatrists, specialists…" She gripped her forehead feeling the weight now rest fully upon her until her eyes cut upon him dangerously. "I've done everything I can think of to help my baby girl."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly but maintained his aloof composure. Her aura spiked towards him aggressively and it took centuries of restraint not to have his own power crush her futile attempt to threaten him. "I was not questioning your maternal instincts or ability to nurture the pup. This Sesshomaru was simply stating maybe you should speak to my sire about Rin's condition. Of course others would diagnose Rin wrong as the studies of half-lings are relatively new and everything is theoretical. I wouldn't have wasted my money on their pitiful explanations in the first place. Also, Rin's current kinfolk are nonexistent in her life so it would be exceptionally difficult for you to get information unless you address them directly. "

Kagome shook her head and backed away. "Absolutely, not! You-"

"Do not fret miko. My family and I have no interest to see Rin in the hands of fortune seekers." Sesshomaru cut in walking away from the window. He brushed himself off of the imaginary dust and walked by her towards the door. He pulled out his phone and began to move his fingers as he walked. A grimace appeared on his face before sliding his thumb across the screen obviously displeased at seeing something. The screen lit up in his hand catching his glare and reflecting it. "Miko you will meet with father later today at noon. Heed his advice." He looked up and shrugged from his jacket and handed it to her. "When Rin awakens give this to her immediately, it will calm her. In the meantime, think about moving out of this fox hole." He turned and opened the door.

Kagome took the rather heavy jacket and frowned at it. His words caused her ears to burn and she fumed. Her eyes went after his back and her feet pushed her forward. "Listen you arrogant jerk!" She called after him briskly slightly caught off guard as he turned around to stand over her small form. The sound of the door closing behind him sounded off. Both nearly collided but managed to keep an inch of space between them. Kagome threw his jacket on the couch so her hands were free to rest on the curves of her hips. Her head was tilted back to look him in the eyes. "I don't know where you get the balls, but don't worry about my house. You should worry about your own and that simple minded skank you keep in it that nobody likes." She ruefully threw back at him.

Sesshomaru smirked not saying anything to defend the woman she was referring to. Her words meant nothing to him as he had as much affection for Kaguya as he Inuyasha did for textbooks. He continued on his way as if she hadn't said anything worth his time. Kagome blew frustratingly and followed after him. "Your kind is often late little miko. So I suggest you leave by eleven to make it on time." He opened the door and was quickly out of it just like the last time. He moved like the wind down the stairs silently. Kagome fumed and ran to the black metal banister to look down at his departure.

"Asshole!" She yelled after him. A few people in the hall leaving for work were seen stilling to look at the pair. She slammed her palms on the metal frustratingly before rushing back inside of her apartment and closing the door doing her best not to slam it. She snatched her bun down from her head and ran her fingers through her hair. Quickly, she jogged to her phone and immediately began texting the one person she knew that would understand the tumultuous session she had with Sesshomaru. Her fingers moved heatedly creating the longest paragraph ever. Her eyes saw the time and realized the morning had progressed rather quickly during their discussion. Her fingers beat against the screen quickly before pausing to watch her message send. She let out a sigh and went to the kitchen seeing the tea she had made had gotten cold. She poured the cups out and reheated her kettle. The sound of her phone buzzing on vibrate was heard. Quickly her phone answered it and she cringed apologetically hearing the groggy voice of the male on the other end hoping she didn't disturb him.

"Be there in 30 minutes. Hope you making breakfast." Inuyasha yawned on the other end without prompting.

Kagome bit her lip and smiled. "Are all the Tashio men so arrogant?" But she went unanswered as her ears connected with the dial tone.

* * *

Shiori smiled walking briskly down the sidewalk towards the restaurant where she knew she would find Kagome. The sun was bright lighting up the silver highlights in her hair. Her beige pumps led her down the sidewalk as the people parted for her. In her left hand were a few bags of things she had picked up and in the other was the newest addition of Vogue Paris. Her peach colored flare mini dress moved with her as she walked with confidence through the streets of Paris. Her powder blue Belkin purse swung around at her side. She crossed the street seeing her destination in front of her and went up to the door flexing her aura. The windows were dark and none of the lights were on inside. She knew the place wasn't open but Kagome was always there early preparing for the day. She waited for a few but didn't hear anything. She looked down at her bags thinking to use her phone when she saw the door was opened a bit. Curiously, she pressed on the door finding it unlocked and she let herself in.

The chime didn't go off and nobody came to greet her which was unusual. She closed the door and pulled it tightly behind her hearing it lock securely. Chairs were stacked on tables still and no light was seen in the main dining area. A warm aroma hugged her nose smelling of basil, meats, and sauces. She hummed wantonly from the scent wanting to taste what rested on her palate. It coated her throat promising a good meal and a full belly. Pots and pans banging in the kitchen were heard along with the shuffle of feet. She smiled hoping to catch the miko or Miroku off guard and maybe get a sneak peak at the menu. She smiled brightly in delight at her fortune. She had been awfully busy modeling and designing for the new season. She hadn't had time to come and visit for quite some time or play with Rin. She set her bags down near the front and gently placed her issue on the top. Slowly she walked to the back where the kitchen lay following her nose. Carefully she pushed open the door and crept inside with a smile.

Strong aromas blasted her in the face advising her to bathe in the comforts they offered. The young demon she had seen upon many occasions was there by himself bent over things that broiled, bubbled, and stewed. His lean torso was covered in a thin cotton V neck shirt with black pants. His tall form moved with precision and his bushy red tail fluffed brightly behind him. Her eyes shined with the desire to stroke it. His long ponytail hung behind his back moving as he did. Pointed ears sat on the sides of his face with a silver hoop pierced at the tip of the right ear. His skin had a slight tan to it that shimmered and reminded her of melted butter. His flaming hair was wild on his head and sloppily pulled into a long ponytail that smelled of spices and some lightly scented shampoo. She caught the heavy kitchen door with her thin heel to keep it from making too much sound behind her.

Her golden eyes watched his back as his clawed hands moved all over the place grabbing ingredients, chopping, stewing, and throwing things everywhere into pots. Chicken sizzled in the pan smelling of some sweet glaze and toasted nuts that coated its skin. Peppers and mango simmered in a pan along with simple syrup creating a reduction. His hand whipped at a pot of rice before leaving it to sit on low. A lamb chop sat on the chopping block kicking its tantalizing rosemary and garlic fumes everywhere. It stared at the potato gratin resting at its side excitingly ready to be paired with it. Noodles were ladled into a cream sauce and mixed with a cheese and salmon mix. She watched his head turn towards a ticking timer to his right with concern for a second. She shifted to the side to look at him curiously. Shiori carefully leaned her body against the countertop enjoying the show. Her nose tingled from the scents around her that the young chef was orchestrating. She moved her body to sit on the counter out of his way watching him stir and toss a few vegetables on the side before returning back to his sauce. Slowly she peeled her purse off of her to rest beside her hand.

Something about him moving was captivating. She could smell the sweat form the heat of the kitchen and the steam of the food pour from his skin. His muscles were tense and his motions were concentrated occasionally turning his head to look at the timer by his side. A growl escaped his lips clearly upset that time was winding down. His movements became frantic and he wiped his forehead of the sweat onto his bare arm. His hands reached for plates and with great care he began plating a sample of the dishes he made onto each one. Steaming white rice went down followed by a small chicken crusted cutlet that was dipped in a honey colored glaze that smelt intoxicating.

Shiori's nose sniffed the air and sighed at the aroma. He worked doing his best to plate everything when suddenly the timer went off and buzzed loudly in her ears making her wince. His clawed hands went to it and turned it off letting out a series of curses as he did so. He dropped his wooden stirring spoon loudly in a pot and moved to back away from the stove and counter frustratingly. Shirori caught the sight of two bright green striking eyes looking downwards at his creations with irritation. His orange hued aura fanned out expressing his lament.

"Fuck!"

He stood to the side and wiped his hand down his face tiredly. The young demon stared at the pots to his left housing a few of the sauces and things that didn't make it to plates. He looked down at his dishes shaking his head. He wiped his hands on his white apron before snatching it off and tossing it frustratingly to the side. Shiori smiled before clapping her hands loudly causing the demon to jump nearly out of his fur. His claws extended and he turned to face her watching as she slid off the counter top. His hand hit his spoon which flew onto his front getting him with cream sauce. "That was amazing!" Shiori said walking towards him as he hurried to safely turn the handles away from the jeopardy of his mood and shaky hands.

"Sorry…I was looking for Kagome." She apologized stepping slowly closer. "I just came by to see how she was doing and the door was open in the front." She explained motioning towards the doors behind her.

"It's ok." Shippo stated grabbing the spoon off the floor and tossing it in the sink across the room. His thumb went to his lips as he licked the white crème off of his skin tasting his own work. "And Kagome's not in yet. Rin had an appointment today." He explained looking down to his white shirt to assess the damage.

Shiori licked her lips and came around the counter. Brazenly her finger reached out and she slid it along the front of his shirt wiping away the sauce using her finger before licking it. Shippo didn't move he was so shocked. His breath caught in his throat at her movement wondering when she got so close. He took in her long hair spilling over her shoulder and her small round face. Her honey comb colored eyes shined up at him ablaze. He knew very well who the demoness was standing so close that he had to take a step back to gain ground. His body was rooted to the spot taking in her pale skin of her chest and arms. Her dress rested against the swell of her thighs dangerously high. Shiori stood before him and took a step forward again putting only a breath of space between them. She smelled of a something sweet like a nectar from an unknown fruit mixed with brown sugar. Her finger disappeared behind her tout lips. He watched her golden eyes roll into her head and a moan escape.

"This is amazing!" She squealed looking at the noodles in the pot he had made. "Why are you upset? This is…wow." She breathed looking for a spoon or a fork to avoid just diving into the hot food with her claws.

"I'm prepping for my test." Shippo responded grabbing a spoon from up high knowing that's what she was looking for. His nerves were shot as he fumbled with it to get it into her hands.

"Culinary school?" She took it gently from him purposely rubbing her fingers against his watching his fur bristle as he nodded unable to answer her. Shiori smirked and dipped the spoon into the noodle cream sauce that didn't get plated with longing. His nervous aura was profoundly present and was taking up all the space in the room available. She pulled the spoon out of the pot making sure it was heavily coated before bringing it to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the spoon taking her time to clean it well with her tongue. "It's amazing! You definitely got this in the bag."

Shippo blushed shaking his head. "If I can get it plated on time for it to be judged." He responded looking at the timer as if it was a friend that betrayed him in the worst way.

Remembering her manners she reached between the small space between them and grabbed his free hand. "I'm Shiori Tashio." She addressed shaking it once gently. She pointed to the plate he had made with hope in her eyes. "May I try?" She smiled feeling her small hand dwarf in his lean larger one holding hers lightly now.

"Shippo Chiapwue." He responded with a smile letting her hand go so he could plate the rest of his dishes properly.

"Chiapwue? How did you get that name?" She asked looking down at his hands watching him work with fascination. She found it to be a much better show up close. His emeralds were intense once again as he focused on plating the hot food and making sure everything was perfection.

"I'm a kitsune from the fox clan of the Kiowa tribe in the Colorado Mountains back in the states." He muttered grabbing a few noodles and using it as a bed to place the chicken he had prepared on top. He poured white cream sauce over it and pushed it to the side. He placed another piece of chicken down on a bed of wild rice and mixed it with a few vegetables and peppers from the glaze. Carefully he poured the mango pepper glaze over the chicken slightly before moving on to the lamb. His breath was caught in his throat sniffing Shiori's sweet scent that mixed with the aromas of his dishes. Her head leaned in a bit obviously paying attention to every detail he was doing. His hand worked to cut the lamb gently while praying that he didn't mess this up. He was sure Shiori had eaten at places all around the world and he didn't want to be the one she remembered as being the absolute worst. He shook his head of the negative thought and spooned the cheesy potato gratin onto a plate. Quickly plated the lamb on top and dipped his spoon in a sauce he had created on the side.

Shiori breathed heavily in delight looking at how brightly everything sat and smelled. She watched him pull a few leaves from a mint bush above him and toss it on top of the lamb. She smiled as he cleaned the plate around the rims and pushed them all towards her in a line. She looked up catching his gaze and smiling at the light blush that over took his cheeks obviously not accustomed to the attention. He sighed heavily having finished serving everything and turning to her with anxiety. Shiori didn't like the look on his face and wanted him to be proud of what he had made. Shiori dipped her spoon in the chicken and rice mixture. She made sure to grab a piece of chicken and a few roasted peppers with it onto the spoon. She blew the hot steam away to cool it before taking a whole bite.

Shippo leaned back covering his mouth with his hand unsure of where he stood now. He was always told and even praised for his soups and sauces. But he was applying to enter the prestigious culinary school of France with Kagome's backing. Kagome would kill him if he messed this up. Her spoon had dipped and sampled almost everything in silence now that was driving him insane. He should have pushed her out of the kitchen and sent her on her way. This was not protocol at all and she shouldn't even be back there. He also probably should have asked Shiori if she was allergic to anything. _What if she was?_ Panic set into him. His mouth moved to say something but nothing came out.

"Is this what you are serving?" Shiori asked spooning the lamb and loving how it easily broke away for her and dipped the meat into the potatoes. Before he could say anything she ate it whole and tilted her head to the side to look at him. She was in heaven.

"It's an idea." He stated nervously watching her clean the spoon again but this time she stared at him while doing so.

"And what is this exactly?" She breathed moving closer towards him and pointing towards the dishes. She smirked watching his tail flare apprehensively.

Shiori listened as he stumbled through a long explanation about herb infused meats, peanut crusted coats, salmon butter creams, and reduction glazes. None of it made sense to her except for the taste and smell which was divine. She looked him up and down wishing he would stop talking now and just let his work speak for itself. If she was in his shoes, she would just push the plate on the counter and tell the judges to eat it and get on with her life. He cooked with so much raw passion and the outcome was amazing that words only defiled his creations. His aura bounced all over the place truthfully exposing his raw feelings. He was nervous to say the least. His aura spoke of many things and she found it endearing that he was so open. It was refreshing. She took him in eyeing his six foot and something frame and licked her lips wishing for a glass of water as her mouth now felt dry. Green jeweled eyes fluttered from one dish to the next and his mouth moved explaining each one. Seriously, what he created was amazing and she knew people that would pay his way through culinary school just to eat what she tried. She watched his thin lips move and she placed her spoon back on the plate leaving the food abandoned. His words kept going and she shook her head. Reaching up with both hands she pulled at his elfin shaped face to bring him to eye level with her. His scent was tantalizing and she wanted to yell and scream for him to understand that what he just made should be hash-tagged under _'food porn'_ and _'orgasmic'_. She stood up on her tippy toes and silenced him with her pink lips.

Shippo's eyes grew wide like saucers. His hands stilled feeling her body shift against him and move her hands gently along the sides of his face and into his wild hair. Her lips slanted over his coaxing him into responding to her kiss. She reminded him of a winter wonderland Christmas filled with sweet nutmeg pies and red velvet cakes. Her tongue held traces of his dishes all smashed into one glorious firework finale for him to taste. He sampled her tasting also a hint of something caramel from a drink she had that morning. Carefully he moved against her unsure if this was reality or a bad prank. He felt her lips move over his coaxing him to join her. The brush of her tongue ran against him and he opened allowing her to indulge before he gathered the courage to reciprocate. Cinnamon sugar wafted to his nose as her arousal spiked. His nose was wide open and his mind shut down ceasing to function. The heat of her body warmed him. His own eyes closed at the feel of her against him. His clawed hands found her waist line and pulled her to his body tightly so that her chest crushed against him. He hauled her up along his tall torso causing her dress to rise higher along her thighs.

She couldn't explain it. Something about him called out to her and held her body ransom. Here she was climbing a beautiful stranger like a tree in the kitchen of one of her most respected friend's restaurant with abandon. Seeing this demon so passionately work in his environment and tasting his art was hypnotic. He wasn't a model or a celebrity like the kind of guys she would normal go for. But, she couldn't help herself and didn't care. Shippo was so different from all the men she encountered and experienced. She wanted to learn more about him. She desired to study this demon as he worked in his kitchen to create magic. She wanted to know what he tasted like. He moved unsurely at first against her speaking volumes about his experience. However, that changed as he gained confidence and lifted her higher to rest around his waist. He deepened the kiss and walked with her backwards until her butt rested on the cold steel countertop. One hand was in her thick white hair and the other held her tightly by her small waist making her feel weightless and desired. She pulled him closer and rubbed herself against him feeling the rise of his wood against her core. She moaned against him and lifted her right leg to better hold herself up to him while kissing him hungrily.

Shippo pulled away and trailed her chin and cheekbones with butterfly kisses. Something primal inside of his was awakened reminding him of the days he would join in on a chase with his fellow brothers on the reservation back in the states. Something about her spoke to the fox in him and he wanted to explore her like a cookbook. Her moans were loud in his ears sounding like an echo in the large room. He pulled away to look into her golden eyes that held violet rims now before reconnecting with her reddened lips. His mind and body was warring now. On one end this was very wrong. Yet on the other it felt extremely right. He felt hot in the kitchen much like how would if it was filled with the entire staff and every burner was turned on high boiling hot water to release steam in the air. His hand moved down to cup the underside of the right smooth swell of her creamy thigh in his grasp. He lifted her leg higher and pulled her closer along his waist creating more friction. His claws trailed down over her flesh and rose to grab her safely around her middle afraid to touch her further out of fear that he would lose his mind. Their tongues danced and her left leg had come up to lock itself with the other brushing suggestively along his sensitive tail along the journey. Her fingers tangled in his hair and nearly pulled out his ribbon trying to free the mane. She could feel her shoes barely staying on her feet as she kissed the kitsune furiously. Shiori's straps from her dress fell from her shoulders of their own accord as she sought satisfaction from the kitsune's lips. Her manicured clawed nails pushed at the fabric of his shirt feeling the defined muscle underneath it. Her body was hot despite the thin summer dress she had on. Their heavy breaths and frantic motions were insane with both of them trying to get closer without crossing boundaries.

"Who is here that reads Vogue!" Yelled a loud voice from the front of the restaurant.

Shippo jumped away from Shiori who leaned forward to get down. A gasp flung from her lips having forgotten exactly where she was. Quickly, Shippo helped her down in proper gentlemanly fashion and adjusted his shirt. She pulled up the straps of her peach dress and yanked the hem of her dress down before fanning her face to cool herself down. She leaned against the counter trying to catch her breath and steady her racing heart. She looked at her dress noting there was a small light stain from the transfer of cream from his shirt. Her chest was rising rapidly and she turned to see Shippo finger comb his hair back into place and retie his blue ribbon. She reached up to his face catching him off guard as she cleaned his face using the pad of her thumb affectionately. His aura was sporadic and rippled across her skin but green glowing eyes held her captive.

"Well, well, well…"

Jac came walking through the doors into the kitchen with a black glittered turban and some kind of silk black poncho draped over him. His apron and coat hung on a hanger in his hands as he strolled further into the kitchen with a wide smirk on his face and his nose moving. His eyes danced between the two and stopped to appraise Shippo. He laughed to himself seeing as Shippo looked like a child that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He could practically see the arousal in the air and kinetic energy bouncing between the two young demons. Jac laid his things down on one of the steel counters and sniffed Shippo's good work on the stove. "You sampled some of Shippo's sauce?" He directed at a slightly pink Shiori who bit her lip not trusting herself to speak just yet. Jac smiled and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He supplied moving towards the vents to cut them on so that the air would circulate and cleanse.

Shiori walked over and kissed Jac on the side of his cheek. "Nice to see you too, Jac." Shiori grabbed her purse and walked back to Shippo's disheveled form. His T shirt was hanging slightly to the right and the poor thing didn't look like he knew who he was at the moment. His eyes trailed her like a small puppy and his tail twitched behind him. She searched in her purse and found a black pen. With a quick click she walked over and reached for his arm. Carefully, she wrote her number large for him to read. She wrote her name and clicked the pen back. He looked up at her catching her wink before she turned around. She tossed the pen in her purse and made to move by Jac. "His sauce is everything." She responded with a smirk and skipped out of the kitchen back into the dining room.

Jac walked over to the pot and dipped his finger inside curiously. Quickly, he brought his finger to his lips and tasted it. He clapped loudly scaring the poor kitsune who was barely recovering from his past ordeal. His heart beat like a racehorse and he found himself fumbling in his pockets for his cellphone. Jac pointed to his pot and smiled at the creamy white concoction. "Definitely the sauce. I'm sure of it." With that Jac sashayed away humming a tune and heading to the back to prepare for another day.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow**


	16. Chapter 16: Mysterious Ingredient

**I'm loving this...**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 15 Reviewers**

 **MissNikki537** – Thank you love! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Head's up I'm a bit of a cliffy whore…be warned. xoxoxo

 **Youkai55** – Right, and there are so many others to learn from. And I know! I surprise myself when I write. Thank you for your review!

 **kagomeLove2** – LoL well in addition to your conclusions there is the possibility of ruined relationships. One of the best stories I read on this site was about Inuyasha's blossoming relationship with Kagome. It was amazing and lovely. Then the fanfic ends with him dying leaving her alone. That was one of the best ones I read and it completely pissed me off with the ending. I was so upset I invested my time in reading something that ended so darkly. But that author was amazing. I hope to follow down that path of unexpected plots. But we will see…

 **Gw2505** – Thank you love. And we will find out further up ahead chapter what Sesshomaru is doing. And don't worry, sparks are going to fly everywhere…it's going to get messy!

 **Saiyajin Princess Chichi** – I agree….poor Shippo…he wasn't ready. And wait until you read this chapter.

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 15 Followers**

Artemis Black

Zaacna

Kirai-sin

MissNikki537

flufkat

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 15 Favs**

Artemis Black

MissNikki537

CrazyGryl

flufkat

Narumi Jung

* * *

 **Check my profile for scheduled story update times, my book info, and additional information.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Mysterious Ingredient**

* * *

Kagome sighed in relief watching Rin run around Inutashi's large office happily searching for the great demon's office keys that he had hidden somewhere around the room. A single handcrafted wooden desk sat in the far right corner with a large computer screen on top. A plant was plotted in the opposite serving as decoration. The blue crescent moon of his royal house and ancestry were found on his double doors and on the walls within the design of the white crown molding that wrapped along the ceiling. One beige chair sat in front of his desk and the other was pulled to stand before a soft beige couch sitting against the wall adjacent to his desk. The entire wall to his left was made of glass letting in the afternoon sun and giving a view of downtown Paris. Old buildings mixed with the new showing how far time had transitioned from the old architecture. Kagome looked to see the great father of the Tashio siblings sitting in a crisp grey suit with his hair tied behind him. The guy looked like he modeled and definitely didn't look like he had fathered two sons and a daughter that were well into adulthood. His golden eyes were bright following after Rin with humor in them. Rin was on her hands and knees in a purple jean jumpsuit and a pink t-shirt, bare-footed; running around the white carpet with her nose pushed against it and her eyes closed. Kagome laughed to see her butt in the air as she moved around on the hunt for his keys. Kagome looked to her lap holding a page of notes about behavioral games and tricks that he, Izayoi, and Inukimi used on their pups. She thumbed through the notepad reading over his handwriting with interest. Many of the actions prescribed were for the development of her senses.

Inutashio sat on the edge of the couch watching Rin move with humor in his bright golden eyes. The pup moved chaotically having never done something like this. It took some negotiation for Kagome to let Rin do this despite her qualms about it being unsanitary. He laughed to see Rin now running in circles clearly on to his scent instead of his keys. Prior to her search, he let her sniff his keys for as long as she wanted first before hiding them away. It was easy to find his keys as there was very little furniture in the room to hide them but to do so with eyes closed and following the scent alone was difficult for a newborn pup. Also, the deep white carpet made it challenging as it was filled with different scents from the few that came in and out his office.

They had been talking and sharing information for well over two hours. Kagome felt awkward at first walking into the building with everyone looking at her curiously. She knew she must have looked quite a sight going into a professional building in the financial district, holding a pup and a large purse with her and Rin's things. Inutashio was waiting for her in the lobby and he quickly guided her to the top floor of the building speaking with her kindly. She apologized profusely for Sesshomaru's untimely scheduling but the older demon waved her off. Now, she had an idea of where the two Inu brothers got their nonchalant attitude from especially in regards to other people. In a matter of minutes, she found herself calm and spilling everything to the Inu about Rin's recent behavior including her responses to both of his Inu sons.

"She is going to be just fine." Inutashio said watching Rin wiggle eagerly before pouncing in his black leather seat near his desk happily grasping for his car keys that she was looking for. They watched her open her eyes and smile brightly. Both of them clapped as Rin jingled them proudly in the air before sliding down out of the seat onto the carpet. She trotted over to Inutashio and ran into his lap speedily showing him his own keys. He bent down to her ear and nuzzled the space there causing her to yip. "You like this game?"

Rin nodded and bounced on the ball of her feet. She made noises and turned to Kagome pausing for a minute. She lifted her hand and began to sign the word. ' _more_ '.

"Definitely, later" She responded as she looked up to see the clock move on the wall. Time was chugging along and she would be needed at her restaurant in a few hours. "I think it's time we go soon." Kagome spoke and signed back at Rin.

Rin whined and turned her head to Inutashio shaking her head in denial, pleading up at him with her big brown eyes to continue playing. Inutashio watched the two communicate and he found it rather enjoyable to watch two people sign. Despite Kagome's lack of knowledge on Rin's species, she proved to be a great mother to the pup. She was trying her best to raise Rin the way her biological parents would have and had found ways to break through barriers with Rin including communication. He was impressed at the pup's ability to learn sign so early as well as her aptitude to apply it to communicate with others. It was a lot to ask from a demon infant but Rin had adapted beautifully. Both females were incredibly strong in his opinion especially after he just spoke to Kagome learning more about their cryptic backgrounds. He felt a bit melancholy to conclude that both females were forced into this and had no choice but to be strong in the cruel world they found themselves in. If only his pack had been there for them sooner.

This brought him to the thought of both of his son's interactions with Rin. He was sure now that there was a connection with his family and Rin's biological one but he always stayed out of the way not wanting to dive into the miko's business. If Kagome wanted to keep private information to herself, she had every right to. Rin's extreme behavior to his sons however was a safety concern. He listened to Kagome explain the sounds Rin made and he recognized them to be primal cries of a pup genuinely afraid to be separated from those she thought were her male pack mates. This made sense if she was around them during her newborn stages of life. It could also have been a possibility that Rin had never been around male demons close to her species teaching her acceptable demonic behaviors similar to what a father or uncle would do of a pup within pack. Rin was showing a deep fear of losing these figures clearly showing the trauma it caused her emotionally. Unfortunately, it was bound to happen again. His family traveled often and there were going to be long spells of time where they all went back home or away for business. He did not like leaving the two females now that he made these starling conclusions. He would need to talk to his sons to hear from their perspectives.

He could see signs of exhaustion in the miko's face. He knew the long hours and uncertainty of the health of her pup was taking its toll. No mother and child needed to suffer in such a way regardless of the nature of their relationship. If things were how they were back in the old days, he would simply command Kagome and Rin to move in on his pack compound where they would always be within arm's reach. Also, Rin would spend every day learning and growing her demonic senses while safely surrounded by her pack mates. Kagome would have the constant 24/7 support of two mothers, one Alpha of the Inu clan and the other the Beta but honorable mate and Empress of various territories. They would also have the protection of three strong Inu males, a powerful elder miko and her extremely knowledgeable mate (despite the old coot's frequent and convenient forgetfulness), the large Inu Clan, and…Shiori. He humored himself not knowing how Shiori would contribute but he had no doubt that she would. Despite his instincts desiring to care for the two females, he kept his thoughts to himself. For today, he would help where he could and make a long term plan later.

"I have just one last thing to teach you. I bet this will help tremendously." He spoke while picking Rin up off the floor and moving to lay her on the couch. "Most Inu mothers do this the day their pups are birthed immediately as it connects mother and pups for life."

Kagome nodded excitedly and watched curiously as Rin lay on her back looking up at Inutashio. He laid his large hand over Rin's stomach and lightly dragged his claws in soothing circles to calm her down. He smiled to see Rin mewl now showing signs that she was ready to feed and take an afternoon nap. He looked to Kagome and motioned for her get comfortable. "I'm not sure how this is supposed to feel on your end as obviously I am a male but from the familiarity retellings of both the mothers of my pups, they have expressed the importance that you do this bonding experience today."

Kagome nodded and blew out a heavy breath. Inutashio looked down at Rin who had her eyes half-mast from his gentle rub along her belly. "Everyone has an aura. Yours is entwined with your spiritual powers so you must be careful as not to harm Rin. If Rin was of your blood, this wouldn't be an issue but since she isn't we don't want to take any chances." He explained before slowly pulling back his hand watching Rin lay calm yet still awake. "Focus on extracting your aura or spiritual powers."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. She always used her powers rather for the protection of her establishment or for Rin's safety. Easily, she called forth her powers and felt the warm sensation coating her body. "Ok."

Inutashio moved back away from Rin slowly finding Kagome's spiritual nature to be overwhelming to his senses. Her body lit up in a bright pink glow that stung his sensitive nose. She was a formidable miko from what he could tell and he was curious as to her ancestry line. Very few spiritual men and women held the ancient power she had. His own aura responded protectively against it. With control, he kept a lid over his powers, not wanting to scare Rin and ruin the opportunity. "Stretch your aura to lightly lie upon the pup's skin. Move slowly, you do not want to fry us all."

Kagome slowly did as she was told. As if she was checking on a crew member in the dining room of her restaurant, she stretched her aura from her body. "You need to make the layer thicker so it also carries your scent. And focus on the intent of your actions." Inutashio's voice lightly explained. Kagome nodded and held her hands out to the side of her pulling on more power. Her muscles were tense focusing on pulling forth additional strength while trying not to make her aura lethal to purify. She could hear her heart beating in her chest afraid she would harm someone. Kagome prayed inwardly for safety as she moved slowly until she made it to the couch where Rin lay in silence. She covered Rin in a blanket of pink energy sending soothing vibes from her body and outwards to her aura, mindful not to hurt her pup.

"I know the nature of a miko's powers is to defend against foreign energies and attacks but this will require the opposite. Focus your aura on accepting her identity as a demon and recognizing her response to your aura. Maybe if it helps, focus on the small amount of spiritual energy inside of her to ease the process. And listen as well. Use all your senses to communicate with Rin."

Kagome nodded merely hovering over Rin's body trying to gently lay her energy upon her so that she could complete the task. Perspiration coated her forehead in concentration and her hands started to shake from the strain it was putting on her control. She was never taught to use her miko powers in a way to identify with demon emotions. Always, it was taught that her powers were used for strictly aggressive and defensive tactics. So having her aura so close to Inutashio's powerful white aura while trying to remain calm to extract information from Rin's subtle one was taking a toll. She focused on her child pouring love and hope onto her searching for something she didn't know.

Rin rolled to her side, blinking at her mother with a growing smile on her face. Kagome smiled back supportively while holding her powers tightly around Rin's body. Suddenly her hands stabilized and her powers relaxed a touch. She looked to Rin's body in confusion feeling a soft press against her aura. It was warming and tender like Rin was physically reaching out to hold her hands. Happiness and love reflected back towards her in soft purple waves that pushed from her little body. Kagome's eyes widened physically seeing soft curls of purple energy push from Rin against her pink aura. Somehow she literally felt Rin's happiness spill from her pores and push through her aura to resonate deep inside of her own body to her core. A pulse of life was felt that nearly made her jump from her seat in shock. Acceptance and love followed the trail and Kagome immediately dropped her hands to rest against her stomach as if she was expecting. Tears swelled in her eyes at the foreign sensation in her womb and heart. Rin's tiny heartbeat flowed inside of her veins and pumped pieces of information through her body that her mind was registering.

 _Happiness_

 _Love_

 _Concern_

 _Hunger_

Everything was coming in from Rin's tiny body so fast that she could barely process it all. A tiny voice like that of bells could be heard in her ears. Happy tears slid down her face and she reached towards her lips with her hand to cover the sob that almost escaped her mouth at the overwhelming sensation of being connected to her pup so intimately. Rin pushed herself up from the couch and walked towards Kagome still wrapped in her pink energetic layers. Rin continued to push back with her little purple one. Kagome watched her purple aura mingle and mix with her own lovingly until they formed a darker shade of pink. Rin's small arms hugged her around the middle of her stomach and she whimpered trying to climb onto her lap.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped in shock while reaching to pick up her pup. She smiled through her tears and kissed Rin's head repeatedly, rocking her close to her body. She looked at Inutashio and pointed to her own ears. Her mouth opened several times to speak but nothing came out. She laughed at herself and tried again. "I hear her."

"What did she say?" He asked already knowing the answer but wanting to make sure she really did it right. He pulled out his blue handkerchief from his vest pocket and handed it to her to dry her tears.

"She's worried because I'm crying. She wants me to be happy. And she's hungry." Kagome explained before kissing Rin's head again. She smiled and mouthed a ' _thank you',_ taking the silk cloth and carefully wiping her eyes trying her best not to ruin the expensive article. She folded it neatly and handed it back to him.

"Good. There is more to this technique but I think Inukimi and Izayoi can help you with that as this is the end of what I can show you." He said taking his handkerchief and stuffing it into his back pocket.

Kagome hugged her with her aura and pushed her thoughts to Rin. Rin climbed down and bounced on the balls of her feet elated to feel for herself that her mother was ok. Rin suddenly started yipping enthusiastically clearly speaking but making odd sounds that wasn't recognizable to both Kagome and Inutashio. Kagome sniffled and nodded still shocked that she could understand Rin in her body this way and vice versa. Rin may never speak again but at least she could help her better now because she could connect with her spirit to understand her needs.

Inutashio stood up allowing them time to enjoy their new bond just as a mother would be given the time after giving birth to hold her child. He watched their interaction and he could feel the fresh bond they shared swelling in the room, feeding on the oxygen and expanding. Understanding flowed through them that mixed with yips, words, sign language, and the melding of auras. It reminded him of the births of his pups and how they all bonded with their mothers. To be in the room and to experience that one moment in time, where his pups took their first deep breaths surrounded by their protective scents and auras was priceless. Inutashio thought about his mate's expression and activities regarding Rin. Having Rin around reminded them much of Shiori's younger days running about the house climbing on everything and getting into trouble. Something about having girls that just changes things in a house. Having Rin around was also a nice introduction to the "what if" of having grand-pups. But the way Izayoi was going on about it, he knew the subject was a little deeper than that to her. She was giving silent hints of her longing for another pup. He watched Kagome and Rin interact and he found himself sighing in defeat. Maybe he would at least open the conversation. He turned his attention back on the pair.

"Now she is truly yours." Inutashio spoke watching the mother and pup bond before him in a new way. "Mothers bond with their inu-pups immediately after birth in this manner. It helps with the survival of our offspring to feel their mother's protection and love. They are blind and their senses are dull so the first two years of life are critical. Rin I assume hasn't felt this sort of intimate feeling for a long time. She could have denied you the connection thus telling you how she feels with you being her parent."

"What?" Kagome said rubbing her fingers through Rin's hair. "She could have been telling me this whole time that s-she hated me?"

Inutashio looked out of the window. "Not hate per se, but simply that she didn't see you as her mother figure. I'm sure she did this bond with her biological mother but the connection has been broken obviously leaving the space open. Acceptance is the key word here. Say if you weren't close to Rin, she would have started crying like a siren for her real mother. But she didn't. She accepts you and your role to her. Tell me…and I know this may be a bit painful for you but, does Rin know about her birth parents and their departure?"

Kagome shifted in her seat. "Rin does remember the incident. She has fears of large pools of water as you know and she cries if I'm gone for too long and she doesn't hear my voice. As for her parents, I do my best to keep their memory alive. We have photos, a few of their things, but that's all. I don't think she's ready to go further though." Kagome stated pulling Rin closer to her body.

Inutashio could practically feel her defenses come up resembling that of an electric bob wired fence. Indeed there was pain there and her aura began to shrink back into her body also serving as a physical shield to hide her emotions. Something more was happening here. He could sense a fear on this subject that was sensitive to the mother. Her body went slightly forward and curved around Rin almost shielding her now. This was a protective mother and he smirked to himself. She would be a perfect mother to one of his son's pups. Maybe for his youngest?

The phone in his pocket rung and he looked at the caller Id with raised eyebrows. He walked further towards the back of his office to lean against the glass before answering it. "Yes mate." He greeted already planning on how to bring the subject up to her later.

" _Toga! She's got to go!" She spoke calling him by his family pack name._

"What's wrong?" He growled rubbing his clawed hand down his face feeling the positive vibes inside of him go cold. His wife's voice had raised a pitch clearly upset and began ranting on the other end. He could hear strange noises in the background but they were too quiet to hear.

" _Is_ _that glass?" Izayoi exclaimed as she grew quiet clearly straining her hearing to listen._

"Izayoi calm down and talk to me. What's going on?" He growled lowly not liking the chaos unfolding on the other line. He breathed through his nose to calm his growing temper and searched through their bond to feel for himself her state of health.

" _She's out of control! That's what's wrong! I have a guest over and Kaguya just rips into them and starts making trouble. She has no morals! You have got to do something! Talk to our son." Izayoi whispered on the phone angrily into his ears._

"He knows what he's doing." He responded cringing on the inside. Sesshomaru always had his head firm on his shoulders. He never was one to do something without reason or ulterior motives. Izayoi was fine physically but her distress was burning through their connection that they shared as mates.

" _No that damned council know what they are doing. Using our son! I'm calling InuKimi!" She exclaimed frantically_.

"I'll be there shortly. Kagome is here with Rin and-."

" _Don't bring them over!" Izayoi panicked on the other side of the line. "I don't feel comfortable with Kaguya around especially given their history. I particularly don't want little Rin around all this crazy right now…Oh my god! She's breaking glass! She's lost her rabid mind! Look, take care of Kagome and Rin but come home soon! I got to do something before she destroys my house! But I'm still calling Inukimi."_

"I'll call the boys. They should reach you faster. I'll be there soon." He responded already walking over to his desk and packing up his things. The line went dead and he hung up muttering underneath his breath. He flared his aura and connected with his pups communicating to them the urgency. Just in case, he quickly found the numbers he was looking for in his phone and sent out a group text to his pups to go to their mother now.

Kagome could see his aura flaring and she looked at him with concern as it flared protectively in wisps of white. "Is everything ok?" Kagome asked placing Rin down on the floor gently.

"I'm afraid we must cut our visit short. I'm needed at my home for an emergency." He responded locking his leather briefcase. His phone buzzed and he looked to see his pups responded immediately to his text. "Read my notes they should help you more with nurturing your bond as well as building Rin's social skills. Be sure to document her reactions and things you notice about her growth in some form of a journal. Should something come up, myself or one of my mates can assist you with information that can help. Also, my youngest son has told me of your interest in our family doctor in the states that was Inuyasha and Shiori's pediatrician."

Kagome nodded and watched as Inutashio wrote a note quickly on his desk. "I'll get Doctor Shah on the phone in the morning and book an appointment." He stated looking at the clock on the wall noticing that more time had passed than he realized.

Kagome looked down at the list he had given her and she smiled holding it to her like it was the Holy Bible. "Thank you." She stood up and reached for her purse making notes of things she needed to change and buy from the store to support Rin.

Inutashio nodded and reached out his hand. Rin immediately let go of Kagome and rushed to him yapping away happily. "You little pup…remember to be good to your mom and take care of her ok."

Rin spoke something garbled that had Inutashio straining to understand what she was saying. He flexed his aura and listened before nodding in understanding. He nuzzled Rin along her throat and dragged his nose onto the side of her little nose. "Maybe tomorrow night, we can have you over for dinner while your mother is working."

Kagome nodded in agreement pulling her purse straps securely on her shoulders. "Of course. Your family…" She sighed gathering the proper words. "Can watch her anytime. You've done so much-"

"Little miko, you are pack now." He responded before moving towards his desk holding Rin in his arms. He pulled his keys from his pocket that held his phone and pressed a button on the intercom.

"I'm gone for the day." He spoke as a man on the other line responded back. He locked his desk and shut down his computer. His phone buzzed again and he pulled it out. He looked to the screen sighing at the device. If there was one thing he hated about the modern era, it was the means of communication. It was quick but it was annoying many times when it notified him of calls and messages. He read the message and shook his head in exasperation.

"Well looks like everything is under control. Allow me to drop you off home." He stated walking towards the door with Kagome right behind him. He held Rin out for her to grab. Rin reached for her mom and Kagome pulled her to her chest keeping a strand of her aura connected to Rin. "I would like that very much." She thought about dropping Rin off to Kaede's for their preplanned time together. But now, she didn't want to be separated from her. She didn't want to break their connection or be too far away from her. but, she just couldn't bring her pup to work. Rin didn't deserve that and she needed to be supportive to her crew like a head chef should always be. Maybe, Inuyasha would help her out.

* * *

"He's not here." Shiori pouted in her seat in the nice booths of Sesshomaru's restaurant. The golden view of the Eiffel Tower stood outside the large window into the afternoon sun. She exchanged her peach colored dress for a pastel blue one that was form-fitting and asymmetrical in design. She pulled out her phone and immediately began texting away intent on getting her oldest brother to meet with them.

"Who?" Kikyo asked sipping her glass of water while enjoying the posh view of the restaurant. She found it quite stylish and liked it even though she could strangle the owner with every fiber of her body at what his fiancé Kaguya had done to Kagome. It was a tough pill to swallow that Sesshomaru had nothing to do with it. But it would explain why just a few weeks later, the entire Tashio family was seen cozying around a table at her sister's restaurant.

"That prick of a brother of ours." Shiori spoke cussing under her breath trying her best to not get angry at the technologic device in her hand for not forcing her brother to respond to her messages. Shiori ordered a glass of wine to calm herself down and Inuyasha sat at her side across from Kikyo putting in his order for cognac. Shiori huffed before looking across from her at the successful woman ahead of her. Here she had a beautiful woman that would put Kaguya under the table in the looks department and had this sophistication and noble essence about her that gave her the aura of royalty. This woman was perfect but the big bad dog wasn't even there.

"I don't know why you're surprised. He's probably finally dealing with that psycho bitch at the house." Inuyasha stated watching as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo dragged careful to not pay attention to the drinks given around her. She looked at Inuyasha shaking her head a little. She didn't like name calling as she once was on the other end of those vicious names people whispered and printed in the tabloids.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and drank from his glass relaxing in his seat. He looked at the woman in front of him curiously amazed at how she seemed to glide into any hour of the day with her black dress and sleek hair. She sat upwards with her hand holding her glass clearly enjoying her time. Yet, something about her was off. He couldn't place it but he felt as though she was wound up a bit.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. Watch that mouth of yours."Shiori snickered as her brother pushed her playfully to the side. Shiori turned her attention towards Kikyo noting how fabulous she looked. Shiori knew the woman from the social scene around Japan. Poor thing had suffered a lot but she was hands down a creative genius. She had a few of her paintings in her penthouse in Japan and went to several galas where Kikyo designed the floor space. Kikyo had an eye for color and design. They had spoken in her mother's sun room and on the way to the restaurant. She had learned that her mother was helping Kikyo with a project for her art collection debut. Shiori took a sip from the elegant glass flute before setting it down on the table. "Well I guess I can tell you my little secret as to why I have been so busy lately."

"I didn't ask." Inuyasha shot down playfully knowing Shiori was going to take them all down a winding road of a long retelling of one of her grand lavish adventures.

Shiori rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. She turned her attention to Kikyo who seemed at least more interested than her brothers were in her life. "Vogue France is losing one of its chief editors to Harper's Bazaar in the US. Guess who's been approached to possibly take the position." She spoke smugly reaching for her flute again.

Kikyo's eyes widened. "That's incredible! Congrats!"

Inuyasha smirked picking up his glass followed by Kikyo as they chimed them together. "Yea, lil sis, that's amazing. Then again who else were they going to call?" He stated smugly showing off the Tashio confidence.

Shiori shook her head and drank from her glass along with everyone else. "Wait till mom hears about this."

"I want this to be a surprise! For both mommy and daddy!" She exclaimed. "I was thinking of possibly doing collaboration with you Kikyo." She said a bit shyly unsure of how the conversation would go.

Kikyo nearly choked on her water. She coughed a bit unexpectedly but very smoothly recovered placing a hand over her chest before setting her glass of water down. "Really?"

"Way to go Shiori. You almost made her choke." Inuyasha said sitting up to make sure Kikyo was ok.

"Well Kikyo, you coming back into the limelight is going to be one of the biggest events of the year. And you're fantastic at designing spaces for art and fashion so…I thought that maybe I could do a fashion show with you at your event." Shiori explained nearly bouncing in her seat at the sudden inspiration coming to her. "I mean you, designed the runways and events for Rei Kawakubo and Christian Dior. Then you disappeared! All that talent gone from the world." She stated throwing her hands up dramatically. She couldn't remember why at the moment Kikyo left but she knew she had vanished. "I think this would be a great opportunity for you to explode onto the scene!"

Inuyasha face palmed himself because of his sister's crass. She had just re-met the woman only a few hours ago and seemingly reunited over the bonds they once shared among the bold and the bumptious of high society. This woman worked her way into the stars and he knew there was a level to that Shiori wouldn't understand as she was born into it. That wasn't to say that Shiori didn't work hard for what she had. Their father made sure they worked, sweated, and sometimes bled for everything they wanted. But some people needed a break from the hard battles fought to get somewhere. And from what he gathered from the conversation, Kikyo was one of those people.

Kikyo massaged her drink in her hand in thought. She steeled herself in case they started to question her about…past discretions regarding her addiction and behavior. But neither one said anything about it which was relieving and also nerve-wracking. Then her mind thought of the deal Shiori was proposing. It sounded like it could be incredible but then it also sounded dangerous. She wasn't sure if she was ready for such a big explosion. Before, she just wanted to cause a few ripples in the water. Now Shiori was offering her a way to make waves. She went over the resources that would require as well as the secrecy methods that would take to keep it hidden from Izayoi who she was going to work with for the next couple of weeks. "That's going to take a lot of money, models, and contractors to build the platforms…" Kikyo shook her head. "This is a lot to take in right now. I don't know…"

"Don't worry! I plan on being like my mom…two hundred percent on the job. Just think about it. Please!"Shiori begged reaching over the table to grab Kikyo's hands pleadingly. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she looked down at the screen. A smile grew on her lips and she immediately unlocked her phone. Inuyasha eyed her. "Who is that? That better be Sesshomaru and not another ass-wipe we have to handle?"

Shiori glared at him before looking back down at her phone. Her fingers moved like the hands of a professional piano player on the digital keyboard. "No! Just some business I have to take care of." She stated calmly typing away.

Inuyasha didn't buy it. For one, she raised both her eyebrows. This was usually an indicator that not everything she was saying was the whole truth. He leaned over to try and see over her shoulder but she shifted away from him. Kikyo just looked between the two siblings in confusion.

Shiori looked up to see his skeptical look. "I told you I've been super busy and have a lot of work to do! September is the biggest month in fashion which means I have to worry about my fashion line debuting during Paris Fashion Week, submitting to the world as Creative Director maybe even as Chief Editor the ultimate Vogue France September issue, and hopefully having this lovely collaboration with Kikyo to kick it all off!" Shiori stated locking her phone and drinking the rest of her wine. She placed her glass down heavily on the table and quickly moved out of the booth, grabbing her purse behind her.

"Where are you going so fast?" Inuyasha asked finishing off his cognac.

"I got to go. I'll give them my card, and you guys can get whatever you want. I'll pick it up tomorrow. See you guys later." Shiori dug into her purse and took out a business card. She bent down and handed it to Kikyo and waved. "See you guys! Please think about it Kikyo! Please!"

"Wow." Kikyo muttered watching her almost gallop away towards the exit. Shiori gave the host her card and pointed to the table. They watched her sign something before she ran towards the elevators to exit.

"It's definitely a boy." Inuyasha gruffly responded calling the waiter over so he could order another drink and at least an appetizer. "Work my ass."

"Don't be so harsh on the poor girl." Kikyo stated before the waiter came over. They placed their orders and Kikyo ordered a fruity nonalcoholic beverage which Inuyasha questioned in his mind.

"I have you know, that I happen to be the one to save her from many douchebags." He growled out thinking of the last one especially. For some reason he found himself sharing the story of Shiori's most recent heartbreak about two years ago. Shiori found herself in love with another designer that he suspected was using his sister for fame and prestige to launch his own endeavors. But, he caught the guy making out at one of her shows in the changing rooms with a model that was wearing Shiori's designs. Inuyasha clutched his hand into a fist just thinking about the beating he put on him. Then Shiori found out and started to cry because she really liked the guy. And when Sesshomaru smelt her tears…things got really ugly. By the end of his story, Kikyo didn't seem too impressed as if she had seen worst. Their drinks had come and little appetizers were laid out on the table. It all smelled heavenly. Fresh raw oysters with lemon, shore mussels cooked in white wine, garlic, butter, and thyme, steak frites in red wine jus, and beet terrine.

"You still have to let her make her choices. She's got to learn unfortunately from trial and error." Kikyo stated speaking from experience. Her fork immediately dived into the mussels. "Don't worry. She'll pull through. We girls are stronger than you think."

He dived into the oysters while mumbling underneath his breath about dicks and assholes. Kikyo laughed genuinely. Inuyasha smiled and began diving into more humorous stories about his female friends and how he and his old buddy Miroku had to save the day. Of course, that led to stories about how Miroku many times was the one to get them into the messes in the first place. Her laugh was infectious and he began telling more to hear it. It had a sound to it that reminded him of Kagome's laugh. The two sounded almost the same. He looked at Kikyo and shook his head swearing the two shared similar attributes. Kagome never said she had a sister, but if she did he would bet money that he was looking at her. But that was impossible…right?

For once Kikyo was seeing what it was like to have a possible older brother to look out for a younger sister. It was refreshing especially given the rough year she had that landed with her in the hospital because of her actions and the _'douchebaggery'_ of the wrong choices she selected. Kagome was lucky to have this guy. "It's good that you're so protective." She said reaching for beet terrine making sure she had a nice bite of arugula inside.

"Yeah?" He asked tearing through the steak frites.

Kikyo nodded placing her fork down. "It's nice to have that you know. Let your sister do her thing but don't abandon her. Even when it hurts." She advised looking down at her plate solemnly.

Inuyasha looked at her then. He swallowed the food in his mouth unsure of what to make of her last statement. No one says things like that unless they had been through something. He watched her slowly pick up her fork again and begin eating. This woman was the biggest mystery to him. Inuyasha reached for his drink and took another sip. She was like some mystical fairy that he found her in Paris at night with a bag and a box looking for a place to stay and wondering around in the middle of the city. Then he runs into her at his mother's palace and hanging out with his mom talking about shows and designs as if she's been around forever. THEN he had learned from Shiori's excitement that this woman that he heled find a place to stay for the night happens to be one of the biggest and prominent artists in the world. _Who was this woman?_

Inuyasha leaned forward and continued eating. "After a statement like that…you definitely need a drink."

Kikyo shook her head and smiled dabbing her mouth with her napkin. "I'm afraid I don't do so well with alcohol."

"Feh." Inuyasha responded looking out of the big glass window. Then his nose twitched and he looked back at her. "And why are you hiding your scent for?"

Kikyo reached for her beverage before his question could finish to buy her some time to think of an answer. She needed to hide her intentions behind the truth. The last thing she needed was for Inuyasha to know about her connection with Kagome and then he runs back to tell her she was here. She probably told him all kinds of things. Or worst, nothing at all. "I'm a highly paid and sought after artist. I'm working on new projects that I will reveal and I don't want anyone to get in the way of my creative process. I want to work in peace and enjoy these last few weeks of calmness before my life goes public again."

Inuyasha frowned not liking how depressing her life sounded. But he knew fame and fortune could ruin people and relationships. His family had been around for centuries and he personally fought in many wars and battles that were started because of it. "So you hide yourself and move halfway across the world? That doesn't sound stupid at all." He stated sarcastically. Anything could have happened to her. What if he was a jerk before? She couldn't have gotten abducted! "What about your family? Friends?"

"I don't have much these days." She placed her glass back on the table. "Besides, I've been told that tragedy has been a real muse for me by a few wealthy art buyers. Apparently, this is how I created some of my best work." She said a bit bitterly. "Sold in the hundred thousands."

Inuyasha stilled not knowing what else to say. The conversation was taking on a heavy tone with both of them putting in duel meanings to their words. It was sick that someone would tell her that. People…both human and demons could be so cruel, this he knew very well. There was still those in the world that hated demons and humans mixing. And even more so they hated the offspring they had calling him many names namely an abomination. He watched Kikyo noticing how she pushed her shoulders back and lifted her chin slightly. This was a strong woman that had been through hell too. Her mannerisms and behavior spoke volumes even if she didn't. He opened his mouth to say something but his phone buzzed in his pocket catching his attention. He pulled the device out of his pocket and looked to the screen to see who it was. He frowned and texted back quickly practically muttering his message underneath his breath. He looked at the table and then to Kikyo. He pointed to his phone unsure of what he should do.

Kikyo nodded and smiled knowingly. It also helped that she could clearly see Kagome's name on the screen that he flashed to her. "It's ok. You do what you need to do. Remember, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

That struck him. He didn't know why but her words…all of them that spilled that evening were piercing. No one should have to take care of themselves all the time. She sat calm, cool, and collected reminding him of his second mom Inukimi who bravely shouldered many things alone in her lifetime but with dignity and class. He hesitated, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to leave her by herself here but Kagome desperately needed him for a favor with Rin. Thinking quickly he asked for her phone. Kikyo curiously gave it to him unlocked and watched as he typed something in before handing it to her. It buzzed and she looked to see that her phone was calling him thus placing his number into her phone and vice versa.

"I'll call my driver to come get you and take you home." He stated feeling better about her safety. He thought about her situation. Maybe it would do her some good to meet a few laidback people that he knew would have her back. He should introduce her to Kagome and her crew. "I'll switch my card with Shiori's. You can get anything. Make sure you get stuff to take home. It's all on me. I'll call you or you call me when you get home. Don't forget. I swear I'll hunt you down!" He glared.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow seriously doubting his ability to do so. Her miko powers last that she checked was unmatched. He couldn't find her unless she wanted him to. But she appreciated the sentiment. Kagome had found her a good egg. She waved her hand and smirked. "Thank you. Now…go."

Inuyasha nodded his head and raced towards the exit performing the same action that his sister did. Clearly this was normal for them to run out during a meal. They seemed to know effortlessly what to say to the waiter without thought or hesitation. This also was their brother's restaurant which made things easier. Kikyo smiled having enjoyed the meal despite its rocky moments. She drank her swill and sat looking out the window into the night now that sun had fallen onto Paris. The bright glow of the Eiffel Tower warmed her insides. So many good things had happened in one day that she couldn't help but be suspicious. Maybe this was cosmic law at work that several years of devastation would be followed by several years of luck. She looked on the table to her side to see Shiori's business card. She picked it up and stared at it in contemplation. Kikyo slowly reached for her fork and began picking at her food thinking over all that she had to lose and everything she had to gain. She was so in thought that she didn't realize the man that came and approached the table.

"Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo immediately looked up with wide eyes caught off guard by the man saying her name. A slow smirk played on her lips and her body shifted confidently upon seeing who it was. She placed her hands in her lap throwing on her infamous formidable expression with eyes that could read anyone down. With the years of experience in dealing with various characters of the social scene, she pushed back her shoulders preparing for an epic verbal dance. "Sesshomaru Tashio…we finally meet."

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for updates to this story.**


	17. Chapter 17: Recipe for Disaster

**Enjoy your week loves!**

* * *

Chapter 17 has been brought to you by...

 **Thank you Chapter 16 Reviewers**

 **SkittlesKitty** – Lol thank you for taking the time out to review my story. I really appreciate that love! I'm glad you are enjoying the steady flow. It's about to get a little messy now though. As for the characters that is a big compliment. Thank you! As for your fanfics, you can always request from the Beta list in at the top menu and narrow down your search. I don't really Beta myself. I more so Beta to encourage writers to keep writing and give ideas if they get writers block. But let me know if you would like for me to look at your work. Congrats on motherhood! xoxoxo

 **Guest 1** – You don't know what this is going to be….muahahahaha

 **Nyghtelf** – Hey doll. I went back to reread what I wrote and I don't see it. If you can let me know where that is, I will be gladly to correct it as I for sure did not want that idea out there. Thanks for pointing that out thought so that I can fix it love! And you never know who will end up with who. This chapter might change things up a bit.

 **kagomeLove2** – Kikyo has so much potential as a character. It's really sad in the anime they made her almost 2 dimensional and shallow. Kikyo did want her sister to know she was in Paris at first but Kagome isn't answering her phone calls at the moment which can hurt any good relationship. But I think this chapter will answer a few more of your questions.

 **Youkai55** – I know right! Rin and Kagome are a cute little family. And anybody could make a move on Kagome at this point. I even thought about switching things up and adding another male to the fray…dun dun DUN! Happy Readings!

 **UnknownBeauty** – I'm so happy you took the time to review! Thanks love! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 16 Followers**

ZerBlood

Nicole946

quirkycheetos

yuuki56

Janiyah04

MarieGO

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 16 Favs**

ZerBlood

SkittlesKitty

yuri606

Janiyah04

pIm-ChAn

BillieCipher92

* * *

 **Check my profile for scheduled story update times, my book info, and additional information.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Recipe for Disaster**

* * *

Kikyo eyed the eldest Inu demon of the Tashio Tribe as he eloquently sank down in the plush seat across from her at the table. Kikyo regarded him with cool calculating eyes. His power rolled over his form unrestrained seemingly flexing in a silent dare. He looked the same as he did in the photos with his crisp white shirt with rolled sleeves and blue jeans. His silver hair fell behind him as he looked upon her with the same expression she served him. A slow relaxed smile came to her red lips as she thought over Kaguya's statement earlier that day. She knew Sesshomaru had nothing to do with her games but that still didn't excuse his lack of interference in performing damage control in regards to her sister's reputation and business. One thing she did know about the demon, he always had a plan for everything. He was never one to allow control to slip from his sharp clutches.

Sesshomaru sat in the booth looking over at the woman who the demon world regarded as a deadly phenomenon as she was one of the few powerful priestesses on earth. He had never shared words with her except for the occasional peace summits when various leaders came together to discuss demon-human relations. Her spiritual status and practice had always landed her a place at the table. But she had been missing from those summits for quite some time. Last he heard, she vanished and tarnished her name as a miko; drowning herself in alcoholic despair. However, the way she sat before him spoke of a different woman. This thin woman dressed in a short black dress wore a confident gaze. She looked thinner and fragile than before. Her deep brown eyes revealed that she knew something and was here for a reason. The two sat in silence with one trying to decipher the other's recent appearance and the other debating if they should let sleeping dogs lie. Gold and brown eyes clashed as one stared down the other reading them for any silent clues for unanswered questions.

The people around them became background noise and the lights in the room seemed to have dimmed as the evening ticked onward. Kikyo shrugged her delicate shoulders and sighed before moving to get out of the booth. She prided herself on being a very patient woman and knew that with time all things would reveal themselves. Right now, Sesshomaru wasn't a threat and she could wait to get the answers to her questions. Besides, she knew getting any answer from the all-powerful Sesshomaru would be a daunting task.

"I was just on my way out. It was nice to see you again, Sesshomaru. You should call Lady Izayoi." She stated shifting her body to bend and grab her purse from the seat.

"I never took you as a coward, Grand Priestess."

Kikyo pulled her purse from the booth and unfolded the straps to place it over her shoulder. "What would give you the idea that I was one? I'm simply doing us both a favor."

Sesshomaru watched her move with very calculated motions. From his past experience and interactions during the various summits and peace talks, he knew Kikyo wasn't an easy woman to decode. She always was very careful in how she worded things. He had witnessed her negotiation prowess many times. "So I assume your sister doesn't know you're here. Otherwise that would be you rushing to her side instead of my brother."

Kikyo stilled at his words and looked at him with a growing smile of her own ready to dance to the tango he was creating. She sat her purse back down on the booth and moved back to sit down with the grace of queen. She regarded him with an interested countenance. "Why am I not shocked that you know more than anyone in the room as always."

Sesshomaru looked out the large clear window at the golden Eiffel Tower with a cold gaze. The night had fully come and blanketed the sky in its brilliance. "Why are you here, Lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo sighed before shifting back in her seat with an answer on her lips ready to burst. Her legs crossed under the table and her hand rested on her bag wanting to reach for a cigarette. Two waiters seemed to have come from thin air and appeared at their table. One began immediately clearing the table of the food and dishes left behind by the previous party. The other delivered a dark colored drink to Sesshomaru's side and refilled her fruity drink that she ordered before. Kikyo watched them speedily perform their job without making too much sound. When they left she looked back at Sesshomaru to answer his question. "Can I not be in the city of Paris? It is the city of love." She spoke cryptically with a smile.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her not buying anything she was saying. He turned his head to the side where he could see a few people snapping pictures of them with their phone trying to hide their actions. He picked his drink up and took a sip of it feeling the strong youkai blended alcohol run down his throat soothingly to calm his nerves. "You haven't been seen in years and now you show up with my family of all people."

Kikyo maintained her jovial expression and shook her head while running her finger along the rim of her glass. "To be honest, at first I came here with the intentions of lighting you up like a Christmas tree for the slander you did that nearly ruined my sister's career. But I have since learned some…interesting details that have given me reason to pause." Her mind instantly went to the conversation she had with Kaguya when she learned it was her that sent out those bad reviews to the press simply because she had her ass handed to her for being rude at her sister's restaurant. "Since I'm here, let's chat about your lovely fiancé." Kikyo stated bluntly. The smile on her painted lips slowly began to fade as she took on a more serious expression. Miko energy flowed around her and expanded in an invisible bubble to conceal their conversation from prying ears as she too was aware that they were being watched.

Sesshomaru growled warningly and flexed his aura out at her in aggression. The lights in the restaurant seemed to flicker from the pressure of his aura that was drawing attention to their table. He thought about her words and wondered who her sister was. His eyes nearly widened in realization of whom she was speaking about. "What makes you think I will tell you anything?" He challenged with a snarl.

"That's the thing. I don't care if you tell me anything." Kikyo pushed her glass to the side and looked at the demon straight in the eyes. She laced a bit of her spiritual aura protectively around her body as a shield and pulled reiki from her core into the palms of her hands ready to fight should she get into an altercation with the legendary ' _Killing Perfection'_. "Let's get to business. You need to control that hormonal bitch of yours. Or I'll put her down myself. And you know what I'm capable of."

Sesshomaru simply sat unmoving and uncaring which took Kikyo off guard. Inu demons were extremely protective of their courtships and mates. His nonchalant attitude struck her and it made her mind recalculate everything she knew and had gathered about the demon. Sesshomaru was known for his cold and ruthless demeanor. He may have been a chef now but before he was a brutal foe on the battlefield that stopped at nothing to test his strength and secure the legacy of his clan as rulers of Japan. History spoke of the amount of blood he spelt and the ingenious deals he struck in business to control resources going in and out of Japan. If the humans hadn't dropped the atomic bomb…she was willing to bet he would be heading the militia to carve pieces of the U.S. and turn them into Japanese territories. But somehow, someway, someone had gotten to him and he changed. Or he was finally exhausted of fighting all the time. No one would really know. Kikyo expected his clawed hands to reach across the table and attempt to dislodge her jugular or decapitate her head from her neck. But he did nothing but simply sit as if he was growing bored with their conversation.

Sesshomaru regarded her with a frosty gaze finding her threat to be about as empty as his glass was becoming. He knew Kikyo would make due on her threat to rid him of Kaguya and he couldn't be happier if she did. But, he was finding it angering to have the human stare him down and make demands as if she was his superior. He still was a bit unsettled at the revelation that the all-powerful miko was the oldest sister of the rather loud younger Higurashi. Now he had to deal with three Higurashi women interrupting his life and getting in the way of things. He looked her over and he could see the resemblance between the two. Certainly, they shared the same desire to mouth off. "Finished, miko?"

Kikyo was stunned but kept her expression as stoic as Sesshomaru's. "For now… Demon." She shot back flippantly.

Sesshomaru nodded and made to move out of the booth finding nothing more to be said between them. And just like Kikyo he found himself pausing due to the words that came from her mouth.

"You're hiding something grand." Kikyo stated frankly. "I think this whole relationship with Kaguya is a ruse for a reason that you are guarding with sharp teeth...that is the true question that everyone needs to ask you."

Sesshomaru turned to her with a glare and moved back in the seat. "Stay out of affairs that do not require insolent attention."

Kikyo pushed her aura against him leisurely to disgruntle him in a silent counter to the force of his aggression before. "The best thing about sobering up is that you finally can see everything in your life as it is and even beyond other people's bullshit that they try to feed you. Also as a miko, you forget it is my duty to stay knowledgeable of human and demon affairs. If you and Kaguya get together it could be possibly the most influential marriage in the world and your pups would be the wealthiest and control a massive amount of power among the people of this earth. That makes your relationship my ' _insolent attention._ '"

Sesshomaru simply sat still and calm with claws extending on the table. She treaded on thin ice with her deductions. But he wasn't shocked and didn't expect anything less of her. Kikyo was very observant and cunning. But this was something that did not require her human hands to dig in. "It would be wise that you tread carefully."

"You are controlling, LORD Sesshomaru." She mocked unafraid of his threats. "I know it was Kaguya that blasted your singular review all over the place and manipulated your words behind your back. I know that there is a reason you didn't immediately send her packing for doing such a thing." Kikyo spoke loving the subzero energy she was feeling pushing upon her flesh bitingly. The tiny hairs on her skin were raised yet she kept going now fully intrigued. "You are _SO_ controlling I find it quite odd you would allow Kaguya to get away with using your name and credibility for her own irrational agenda _._ The Sesshomaru that I use to know didn't allow people to use him in such a way. Especially a demoness that hasn't received a loving touch from your hand." Kikyo pressed loving the pain she could feel creep upon her skin indicating how close she was to the thing he was hiding.

Sesshomaru's aura flexed over her wanting to strangle the life from her body. He simply sat silently listening to her scrape the edges of the truth with her sharp tongue. The truth that for once in his life, his plan for supreme procreation backfired due to Kaguya's incompetence. Also, that the control he was always praised about by the world was slowly slipping away as his instincts ate at him to nest and build a family. Everything in him cringed at Kaguya's touch that would slide against his skin. His body shuddered at the thought of mating her and producing a pup. All of it at once made him nauseous. He wanted the family that his father and mother had. Even though his heat was approaching, he still couldn't stomach the idea of placing his seed inside the spoiled demoness that clawed at his patience with every breath she took near him. But he couldn't simply call things off with her now. The demon council was notified of their expected nuptials too soon and he got stuck in a Breach of Promise contract. Now he sat trying to find a way out of the engagement without risking his family's inheritance. Kikyo was right that he could care less about the demon council but he did care about his clan and father's legacy. If he was to break off the nuptials without proper cause now, Kaguya had the grounds to call Breach of Promise against him and his clan. This would give her the grounds to take what she wanted. Since he owned half of his father's estate, she could take it. Luckily for him Kaguya was a fool and would breech it herself given a little bit more time. Already, he had proof that she used his credibility without just cause. From the phone and text messages he had proof she threatened the livelihood of his mother thus posing a threat to his family. Now all he needed was one more ounce of proof or evidence that spoke of the possibility of her being unfit for motherhood which is what he was seeking a mate for in the first place.

Sesshomaru continued to regard Kikyo sitting across from him. Unlike the many enemies he knew that would be laughing over the facts, she sat in contemplation. She was cold before but now something about her seemed different. He thought over Kikyo's own predicament and he knew without a doubt her little sister did not know about her presence in Paris. For sure, they would have crossed paths sooner. This brought up questions about the Higurashi family. Kikyo was a powerful woman. It would serve Kagome justice to have her sister with her always. But that didn't seem to be the case. Maybe there was more that Kagome wasn't telling. This irked him. More questions came to him that he would confront Kagome with. He studied Kikyo further as she sat comfortably now in her seat in silence looking out the window clearly in thought. Her hair shined under the dim light of his restaurant. Her aura sank down quietly and she no longer posed a threat to him. In response, he too pulled back his aura and came to the halfway point with her. To anyone looking, they looked like two old friends having a quiet dinner despite the violent truth unfolding at the table.

Kikyo picked up her drink to take a sip. "Look Sesshomaru. I don't care what you have going on in your life. I'm in no mood to fight with you nor do I want to. Just please keep my sister and my niece out of your plans and as collateral damage."

Sesshomaru growled at her then. He was a warrior in battle. It was beneath him to use women in such a manner. This challenged him and he balked at the notion with fury. "You doubt this Sesshomaru's honor?"

Kikyo shook her head growing exasperated. "No but I doubt Kaguya's. Kaguya has a reputation among those of us that really know her as being cruel and dirty handed. Plus, she has a temper to match. You should have seen the glass everywhere from her little tantrum today at your mother's palace. You really want to mate this woman?" Her fingers clutched her semi-empty glass wishing a drink stronger than what she had will fill it to calm her nerves. She didn't trust Kaguya and knew it was a matter of time before the demoness struck out. She just prayed Kagome and Rin weren't in the way of the fallout.

"Tell me what happened at my mother's." He demanded.

Kikyo stilled and blinked several times mulling over his request. Technically, his mother or siblings should be telling him this in person. But she couldn't help but wanting to give him a warning of the woman he was dealing with. Sesshomaru may not hold humans in the highest regards but he didn't hate them the way Kaguya did. He and his family had done many things to progress the peaceful relations between humans and demons. She at least owed him some knowledge to help him not make the biggest mistake in his life. Kaguya played like the marriageable socialite but she was far from it. With a quick lick of her lips, she dived into an explanation of events that happened that afternoon. She spoke about her past history with Kaguya and the knowledge she had on the demoness. She told him of how she was speaking with his mother when Kaguya waltzed in popping off at the mouth. She told him everything including her part that she played in it. She didn't hide anything or sugar coat it. He sat in his seat with his infamous stoic gaze directed at her. His harsh pair of golden eyes stayed on her form and listened without interruption. Kikyo read his body language and watched his aura concentration levels making sure he stayed calm and collected at the table. The last thing she wanted was to fight a Taiyoukai that night. "….then everyone was trying to reach you and they thought they could find you here."

Sesshomaru's claws etched on the table, dragging through the wood with fury. His eyes were molten as he gazed at Kikyo hearing the truth for himself. She spoke the truth and he could smell it from every word that came from her lips. Pack was always top priority of Inu and Wolf demon clans. He would never allow anyone that he claimed as pack to be in harm's way. The desire to claw through Kaguya's intestines was palatable. Izayoi was not his birth mother but she still regarded him as her own for centuries and he too saw her as Beta of his pack. If anyone struck Izayoi or harmed her in any way, their heads would roll at the bottom steps of their castle. Kaguya's actions only proved that she needed to be eliminated as soon as possible.

"Was Rin there?" He asked with eyes seemingly glowing.

Kikyo shook her head in the negative. "I haven't spoken to my sister since I got here. My sister doesn't know I'm here either and I want to keep it that way until my debut party. I'm…healthier but I got a mountain to climb ahead of me and I need to do this alone." She revealed honestly. "Thank god that Rin wasn't there too now that you mention it. You know how Kaguya feels about humans, especially half demons. If she finds out that Rin is the child of the activists Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi, Rin could be in danger. I know that Hoshiyomi was your best friend. I hope that you honor that friendship and at least protect Rin."

"You don't think she would be so callous to attack a child?" He questioned in a low grumble.

"I don't know. And that alone scares me because I don't know how low she would go to have her way." Kikyo pushed her drink to the side and made to stand for good this time. "Look, I don't want to interfere in your plans. As I said just leave my family out of it. We already lost so much." She spoke softly before reaching for her purse and taking out her phone to text Inuyasha about the offered ride home.

Sesshomaru made to stand as well. "Put you fears to the side. Your family will remain safe." He did have a level of respect for Kikyo despite her misgivings. Despite her history, Kikyo had many good connections and knew things obviously that he did not about Kaguya. Maybe it would do him well to have her on his side as he fought the silent battle to be rid of her for good. She managed to figure out more than others did proving her value. In very princely manner, he held his arm out to escort her. Kikyo took it as the silent olive branch he was offering. Her touch was warm and soft and her delicate scent filled his nose. She nodded in thanks and told him of his brother's card that was left behind to cover the tab. As they walked, they caught a few people looking and whispering. They walked in silence to the front of the restaurant and he even guided her out into the ornate hallway where the elevators were. The hall was empty yet her heels clicked along the marble floors sending echoes sounding about the halls. He pressed the down button and looked at the watch on his wrist for the time. "It is late miko."

Kikyo stopped in front of the double elevator with a soft smile. "I'll be fine, Sesshomaru. As always I enjoy our little get-togethers." She spoke with heavy sarcasm yet a little truth laced in her words as she referred to the many peace summits they attended together. The doors of the elevator opened up and Kikyo stepped inside silently. She pressed the button to go down before looking back at Sesshomaru with a soft smile.

"Hm." He responded knowing that he had a very powerful ally at his side. He looked around almost sensing something was amiss. As if someone was watching them.

She nodded in thanks. "We'll meet again, Sesshomaru. Until then be careful. Watch over Rin." She advised before the doors closed ending their interaction.

Kikyo sighed heavily releasing the energy she was holding from the sit down she just had with Sesshomaru. She leaned her back against the elevator watching the lights of the floors countdown. So many thoughts plagued her about her current present situation. Sitting there speaking with everyone made her question her priorities. She had come to reunite with her sister. But her sister wasn't exactly answering her calls at the moment. Her career was bouncing back and she had a new offer on the table to do bigger and better things. Maybe, this was a sign to focus on her career and let her sister be.

The doors of the elevator opened on the bottom floor. Kikyo stepped out to see others getting in the elevator as she exited. Kikyo pulled out her phone and saw the texts she had received from her brother wondering how she was doing and asking her to call him. Kikyo smiled at least happy that she had Souta there to have her back. She quickly texted him back and told him she would call him when she got home.

She backed out of the message and looked at her screen saver of a picture she had with her and Rin smiling together. She wanted to be in Rin's life even if Kagome didn't want her in hers. She scoffed at the thought. It would be typical of Kagome to run away. She did it before. Kikyo looked at the picture one final time wanting so badly to hold little Rin tightly in her arms. The desire flooded her so that she pressed the speed dial on her phone to Kagome's number. She would make one last attempt and after that she wouldn't bother. Besides, she trusted that they would be well now that all the Tashio's were looking out for them. She placed the phone to her ears and listened to the ringing noise of their line connecting. After a few minutes, the prompt came on directing her to leave a message. At the sound of the tone, Kikyo had accepted her fate with sadness. "Hi Kagome. Look, I'm just calling to let you know I'm ok and Souta is too. I just wanted to talk to you in person but I can see you're busy. Kiss Rin for me. Give her my love. Bye."

Kikyo hung up not one to drag things. She walked out of the building and allowed the warm night breeze to hit her on her face. She released a cleansing breath as her mind made final decisions. She needed to work out her issues with her sister but she knew her sister would run. But, maybe they would have their day. Regardless, she was going to continue to work on herself. She would no longer let her life pass her by because of grief. She dug in her purse and took out Shiori's card that she had given her. She nodded with determination before dialing her number. Her ears heard another prompt and with happiness she gave her response to Shiori's request. "Hi, Shiori. Regarding that offer you gave tonight…I'm in. Call me in the morning so we can get to work immediately."

Kikyo backed out of the app and looked at the time. It was later than she realized. She didn't know that her discussion with the Tashio's went longer than she realized. It was almost eleven. She turned off her phone with a smile and took a step forward to get a taxi. She looked at the night sky with hope blooming in her chest. Things were working out for her. Suddenly a red vehicle honked and pulled up to her side and rolled down the windows. Kikyo squinted to see who it was and then scowled watching to young man look at her nonchalantly.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou got out of the red sports car and walked to the other side to open the passenger door. "You were supposed to call or text so I knew you got home!" Inuyasha grunted at the naive woman. He opened the door to the passenger seat and ushered for her to get in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking forward and accepting his hand into the vehicle.

"Plans got changed so I came back to get my card. Then I happen to see you outside walking by yourself in the dark." He answered closing the door behind her and running back around to his side of the car. "Paris isn't exactly safe you know!" He berated clearly upset that something could have happened to her.

Kikyo didn't know what to make of his chivalry. She never had anyone care so much for her safety in quite a very long time. So whenever she did anything, she never considered much of others or even the safety nature of her actions. "Thanks." She responded putting on her seatbelt.

Inuyasha put on his own seatbelt and took out his phone. "So where to?"

* * *

 _She hated this_.

Kaguya's feet beat against the sidewalk in her haste to get to Sesshomaru's restaurant. She had called his phone and left messages hoping to reach him but once again her attempts went unrewarded. She had returned to the palace earlier that day ready to smooth over some things with Izayoi. She realized that her little episode may have ruffled some feathers and she needed to fix things before everyone got word of what happened. She had gone out and made some purchases and gifts to apologize for her behavior to give to the human plaything of Lord InuTashio but the woman wasn't home. She loathed the idea of asking for forgiveness. She never begged a day in her life. She really didn't see why she should in the first place. It wasn't her fault at all. This was that mortal bitch's fault. If that filthy human didn't run her mouth nothing would have happened.

She called on her phone again walking through the bright halls of the old French building with a false smile on her face trying to calm her growing temper. She was told from her waiter that Sesshomaru was there. She just hoped the others weren't there as well. She needed to speak to him or Izayoi immediately to give her time to get her story straight. She knew the stupid miko most likely blasted her mouth to anyone who would listen. But no one would believe the drunkard over her this she was positive. And even if they did, she would politely bring up Kikyo's publicly checkered past and her alcoholic behavior. After all, there was liquor everywhere when she left. She smirked already forming the lie in her head. Later, she would get to work to figure out how to destroy the pesky woman. No one would be going to her party or buying her artwork anytime soon.

She sent a message asking for Izayoi to meet her for an early dinner but the damned woman refused saying she had to babysit that mutt. She didn't know what was more nauseating. Begging for forgiveness to a royal human insect or being denied on the account of the caretaking of an abomination. She wondered constantly, in what relation was the little eyesore to the family as all of a sudden the dirty blooded heathen just showed up in the house and had taken everyone's attention. She hoped it wasn't another blot on the Tashio roster. Two abominations were already too many. One of the wealthiest and most powerful families in the world tarnished their name by claiming to fall in love with a human whore disguised as a princess and completely disregarded the full blooded royal empress that bore the first son and heir to the throne. It was disgraceful. But she would fix that. She would put the family back on track and pure blood would roll through the veins of the royal family. Their power would combine to take over anything they wished. The humans and filth blotting his bloodline would soon be pushed out of the picture once Sesshomaru inherited his full birthright and give up on this silly little cooking gig.

Kaguya approached the building and walked inside on the west wing. People moved in and out of the building. She rode the elevator up hoping to catch her fiancé finally. She looked down at the sexy red dress she threw on and ruffled her hair a bit. She looked at her complexion in the metal reflection of the elevator doors. The miko's words rang in her ears about Sesshomaru not touching her which wasn't completely true. He did touch her.

 _Once._

Kaguya growled in frustration. She had to find other ways to fulfill her needs. But tonight that won't matter as she would get him one way or another. She walked out of the doors realizing that she was on the other side of the restaurant where the emergency exits were and needed to go around. Blowing in annoyance, she walked around and cloaked her scent hoping to surprise the Inu. She came around the corner when she stilled at the sight ahead of her. Anger boiled inside of her and rose up to her chest nearly causing the blood in her ears to pound loud like a drum. There was the vile priestess dressed in the same black dress as before being ushered so intimately by Sesshomaru on his arm. She quickly hid around the corner and pressed her back onto the wall behind her so she was out of view. With concentration, she listened to the conversation happening before her.

" _It is late miko."_

" _I'll be fine, Sesshomaru. As always I enjoy our little get-togethers."_

" _Hm."_

" _We'll meet again, Sesshomaru. Until then be careful. Watch over Rin."_

' _ **Get-togethers'?**_

Kaguya clutched her fist almost seeing red. Was this what she was talking about? Is this how she knew Sesshomaru didn't touch her? Was it all because, he was touching her? But that would have been impossible. She would have known. She would have smelt her on him or him on her when they met. No amount of showering would have gotten rid of the scent. She would have known.

Her heart beat madly in her chest with anger and fear in her chest. She listened to the exit of the elevator and wanted badly to hunt the witch and spill her blood on the streets of Paris. The woman dare say she would meet him again and ask him to watch over that…half-breed. She needed to get to the bottom of things. But tonight she wouldn't let the opportunity pass to press her claws tightly into Sesshomaru and claim her right to the future throne. She already could barely keep tabs on him. She would not let him slip away this time. Steeling her emotions she rounded the corner. She flexed her aura and swayed in her walk. Kaguya smirked to see his gaze fall upon her and she vowed tonight, he wouldn't escape. Come morning time, she would deal with the miko and figure out the little runt's connection to the Tashio's.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for Updates**


	18. Chapter 18: Full Kitchen

**MUST READ BEFORE READING FURTHER:**

 **Point 1** : **I DO NOT KNOW YET what pairing this will be** …I just write how I feel in the moment. I refuse to make a pairing until I feel it is right and the relationships are fully fleshed out. This is not a Disney Fanfic…Love at first sight is not going to happen here. The characters are going to put in some work in these relationships. (Insert Iyanla Fix My Life Voice Here)

If this upsets you...please check out my other work. You may find something you like loves.

 **Point 2** : Sesshomaru and Kaguya DO NOT have a child at all. There was suppose to be an "If" in front of that statement. Who knew one word missing would throw that whole thing off. lol It is fixed.

 **Point 3:** Reviewer Hani-licious brought up a good point. If you read my fic carefully you can pick up on the subtle details I put regarding who's spending time with whom. I may write out a scene for one character but there are things going with the others being mentioned. So just because Kagome spends time with one guy this chapter, she may have just left spending time with another. So keep that in mind because it's going to all come back into play.

Anyone that has read my other work, know I like bringing old players back or old information that suddenly becomes extremely relevant to the current situation. So just be mindful….

 **Point 4** : FOR UPDATE SCHEDULES of my Stories...please visit my profile page. I put the status of my work on my profile. I like to update every week but that depends on if I get 3- 5 reviews letting me know who's reading it. So it really depends on if you want it.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 has been brought to you by….**

 **Thank You Chapter 17 Followers**

 **Birdly The Reaper Of Souls** – Thank you love for your review! I typically update every week IF I GET 3- 5 reviews. If not then it sits for a bit and I focus on my other work.

As for the flashback….just my style on this one. Enjoy.

 **Danielle596** – Yeah but other than that she never talks about Kikyo to anyone ever and we will discover why much MUCH later in the story.

KougaXKagura will come into play later as well. So don't forget about them just yet. Hehehehe

There is hardly any fanfics with Kaguya in them. She was a bad ass villain! IMO

And No InuTashio is mated only to Izayoi but he had a child with InuKimi back in the day giving her a higher status in the clan.

 **NarukoSon** – Thank you love! I'm so glad you are enjoying the many twist and turns I'm throwing in this one. Also thank you for taking the time out to review. Can't wait to hear from you again!

 **tenko12** – You are the only one that mentions my clap backs for her character! I love them so much and in the anime, Kikyo was throwing them out quite a bit but people don't give her credit for the shade she threw around. I do love a shady bitch. Thank you for your review! It was genuinely refreshing!

 **Nyghtelf** – THANK YOU sooooo much for that. I am going to go back and fix it. There was supposed to be an "If" at the beginning of that sentence. Thank you for catching that and I will make an announcement about that as well. And Kikyo is fair….don't be so quick to judge. Nobody knows what Kagome did after she got Rin….hehehehe hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Alexis Night** – Right. Shit is going to get real and quickly! xoxoxoxo

 **SkittlesKitty** – Thank you now prepare for another seed to be planted. It's going to be a while before anyone ends up with anyone in this fic. Oh and look at the top page where it says Browse, Just In, Community, Forum, and Beta. Click Beta and you till be there love.

 **BellaBabe1716** – You are about to find out. Muahahaha!

 **Tessela** – Thank you very much! And I don't know who will end up with whom. I haven't decided yet. Happy Readings. xoxoxo

 **hani-licious** – Thank you for catching on to that! They do! I write it in various scenes but just not fleshy. But don't worry the chapter after this is written and it's going to change all of that. hehehehe

 **wolfgirl09** – Thank you for your review love! Enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think.

Love how the story is starting to heat up! Keep up the awesome work and looking forward to your next update. :)

 **BellaBabe1716** – Great Question! It's going to be difficult to answer your question in a short response…. So we know Rin is mute but not deaf. When someone first learns sign language, they teach you by touch, visual, sounds, etc. to match signs with specific words and specific meaning. For those that are mute and not deaf (or those just learning sign language), they are taught to use the mouth to create the shape of words as if you were speaking so it helps build cognitive word recognition. If the person can hear, it helps them learn faster and also communicate faster by matching shape of the mouth/sounds with hand signs. Someone that is deaf/mute can associate sounds, mouth movements, and signs together thus creating meaning just as you do when you learned your first words in speech when you associated certain words with different meanings. (An example would be the words mom/dad. You learned as a baby that mom/dad = that person that takes care of you. From watching and listening you were taught these words and understood that they were important. So you repeated as a baby and learned to say it based off of what you heard/mouth movements from whoever taught you the word. The same works with the mute/deaf. They see the mouth move, hear the sounds, and watch the sign…matching that all together into one meaning. That's why deaf people are excellent at reading lips at a distance.)

Also, Rin is still very young so her ability to communicate is still at toddler level so she doesn't have the big arsenal of words to express herself or understand what others are saying to her. (Note: I have an autistic cousin who uses sign to communicate, so I know much about this subject in detail. Learning sign language is fun!)

* * *

 **Thank You Chapter 17 Followers**

Birdly The Reaper Of Souls

NessieMonster89

Danielle596

tenko12

jaceykdew

Tonie-Marshe

BellaBabe1716

Daughter of the Void

SSYoukai

* * *

 **Thank You Chapter 17 Favs**

NessieMonster89

Danielle596

Tenko12

Birdly The Reaper Of Souls

kpron2008

Tonie-Marshe

BellaBabe1716

Daughter of the Void

SSYoukai

* * *

 **Check my profile for scheduled story update times, my book info, and additional information.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Full Kitchen**

* * *

The dark night was cold in her air-conditioned apartment. The brown sheets had been kicked down and the comforter completely hung off the bed from her tryst almost ripped in tatters. She laid naked and deliciously satisfied against her sheets while rubbing her hand in the white sticky essence that covered her taut belly. Her body lay relaxed on her mattress and her hair sprawled out around her. Her ring less finger made patterns in the white substance that covered her pale skin in the darkness of her room. It had cooled considerably since it had spilt upon her flesh so urgently earlier that night. Many demonesses would be pleased to feel the sperm of one of the most important men in the world staining them like a brand. Hell, even lower females would relish in their intended's life essence that spilt on them serving as proof of their desirability. She could name many that would lavish in this moment. But, she couldn't. She was too angry to do so.

Kaguya had come across Sesshomaru at the restaurant and used every skill in her arsenal to lure him into her bed that night. And what was shocking about all of this was that he came willingly. _**Too willingly**_ _._ She spoke at the dinner table at his place of all the good things happening that would benefit both of their families because of their upcoming nuptials. She reminded him of her offerings knowing her worth. Once she completed doing so, she tested the waters and gave her spiel of the account at his mother's home. To her disbelief and luck, he said nothing but simply nodded in understanding. No anger. No violent flex of his aura. Just calm and silence came from him.

Everything else happened in a blur that almost left her dazed. Somehow, they ended up at her luxury apartment with arms and legs entangled around each other in the shadows of her entry way and moved to her bedroom. She found herself intoxicated with lust and climbing on Sesshomaru like a mountain ready to be claimed. His hands were upon her, touching her everywhere like the dreams she constantly envisioned. The coils of his muscles flexed underneath his skin and the gentle touch of his hair lay against her flesh as he pulled her dress off of her. His eyes were blood red and his beastly aura pushed against her body rather forcefully. His scent was heady and potent clearly reaching the apex of his maturity as an Inu demon ready to take on a mate worthy of his line. It called to her and she answered with a push of her hips against his hardened length. Within seconds he entered her harshly and pounded into her with abandon.

Sesshomaru was an excellent lover. Better than anyone she had ever had. He was wild and incredibly rough exactly what she envisioned he would be like. His sharp claws had dug into her soft skin and pricked her flesh. Her body convulsed in seconds at the combined touch of his power and his sex deep inside of her. Her claws gauged her sheets nearly destroying them with the effort to hold onto something. She cried out in hysteria now having ultimate proof that she would be supreme head bitch in charge. His slender body moved along hers and he felt hot and powerful. His shaft filled her to the hilt and stretched her a bit. Her body had been flipped and moved into the position in which to mate and impregnate. His right clawed hand had gripped her long hair to hold her still as he pushed her on all fours. She had lifted her ass in the air to entice him to take her right then and there. To hell with the formalities. Her own aura flared towards him demanding he mate her that night. To end the merry-go-round they were previously riding on.

 _But it never happened._

He flipped her back over and reentered her from the front. Her head snapped back from the unexpected change and she reached for his arms to grip him. Her claws tore at his flesh causing drops of blood to spill before healing again. His wild grunting noises drove her over the edge and she came hard again and again until he began to speed up to a tempo she couldn't reach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and waited to feel the warmth of his seed flooding her to the brim. He pumped inside of her repeatedly. The friction nearly drove her mad from his onslaught. His sweat dripped on her body and her sight seemed to blur in a series of magenta stripes and ruby globes. She just needed him now to use her body as the ultimate catalyst for their future. She bared her neck and held him close feeling his shaft tighten. He snarled something on his lips that she couldn't catch. She opened her eyes wide and her heart stuttered in dread. Then it was over.

Kaguya looked down at herself again rubbing the white liquid around until it coated all of her torso. She gazed at it angrily feeling insulted that he would finish in such a way and not honor her with a finish worthy of a mate. She replayed the last scene in her head trying to figure out what he said before pulling out of her sheath and cumming on her stomach. Bitterness tainted her tongue as she took her finger and stuck it in her mouth to taste him. She was suddenly reminded that he didn't even allow her to enjoy him before taking her so quickly. She would have to rectify the situation in the future.

Kaguya rolled to her side and shifted herself to sitting position. His scent was on her sheets and their combined sex filled her nose. She ran both of her hands from her belly to her arms and down her legs, rubbing his seed all over her naked body until she was covered in it. She moaned feeling the many tiny tingles running from her nerves and through the network of connections in her body. "Now no one will question my claim." She spoke remembering his hands ghosting over her. She thought of the miko that dare threaten her and she scowled. Her words once again played over and over in her head from the palace and the restaurant.

Her temper flared and within seconds she grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room. "Stupid bitch!" She yelled. Kaguya remembered them agreeing to see each other again and she became even more infuriated. She would be damned if Sesshomaru ever saw that slut again! Her eyes shined in a blood rage in the dark. She crawled from her bed and placed her feet on the soft white carpet. On autopilot, she walked towards the front of the large apartment to find her red purse flat on the floor next to her dress; abandoned and forgotten. Quickly, she picked it up and tore through it looking for her phone.

"I'll fix you, little slut." She muttered before yanking her device out of her purse. She casually made her way back to her bedroom in the dark while pulling up the internet. She climbed back in bed and lay down on her back. She punched in Kikyo's name and saw various things come up in the press. Nothing cringing or negative within the last few months about Kikyo had come up. Only praise for the woman was written with many notable figures that dined with her or recently brought one of her paintings popping up on her screen. It was like everyone had forgotten about her major slip.

Kaguya growled at this and instead typed in ' _Kikyo's sister._ ' Instantly, a picture of Kikyo and the woman that spoke to her so callously at the restaurant awhile back came up. Tons of pictures of the two women together celebrating and standing in front of various galleries came up along with articles speaking of the renewed success of the Higurashi sisters. She continued searching until she found a picture of the two sisters and the little pup that plagued her existence. Her clawed finger clicked the article and her eyes skimmed the page until she came across a familiar name. Ruby eyes snarled in the darkness.

"Hoshi and Tsuki Yomi" She spat disgustedly. "Pathetic human sympathizers. Serves you right." She growled reading of their death and the transfer of their only heir into the custody of the Higurashi sisters. Purests hated the couple and their constant activist's efforts for world peace among demons and humans. The royal couple spoke of coexisting and even funded all healthy and peaceful attempts to help the two factions live together without conflict. Then they gave birth to the abomination that was Rin Yomi, young heiress to the fortune and throne they left behind. Kaguya had now sat up researching intensely for what felt like hours into the night until she came upon something delicious. The light of her screen shined brightly revealing the transition of her naturally dark colored irises that filled with relief and mirth.

The little shit was just a bastard of the youngest Higurashi disgrace and did not come from the seed of Sesshomaru. She saw a few pictures of Sesshomaru with Hoshiyomi but it was only during peace summits and a few business trips. She saw nothing that spoke of a relationship between her intended, Rin, and the Higurashi sisters. She continued looking until she read an article about court cases regarding Higurashi vs. Yomi. The family had tried to contest the will left behind by Lord Hoshi but the courts found it to be legal, binding, and completed among the demon court in proper ceremony. Kagome had the rights to Rin and her estate until Rin reached the age of eighteen and was no longer seen as a child under the eyes of the law. The only way the matter would be questioned would be if Kagome proved to be unfit to take care of Rin.

Kaguya smirked and cut off her phone after finishing her readings. She fell back down onto her mattress and sighed happily in the dark. The wheels of her mind turned, toying with the information she gained. She reached up and flexed her claws in the air thinking of ways to get both women out of her hair for good. "Time to take out the trash." She spoke in the dark. "Maybe Rin would enjoy a nice unsupervised outing."

* * *

Kagome was dog tired. Her feet picked up heavily walking along the steps leading to the Tashio Palace at the extreme late hour of the night. She had called explaining her lateness asking Izayoi for the best option she preferred. She did not want to be incredibly rude to show up at such a ghastly hour to pick up her child nor did she want to impose on the good hospitality offered. Or course it was Izayoi who called her after she put in the favor with Inuyasha. Izayoi expressed her desire to take note of the connection she now shared with Kagome and make sure nothing dangerous happened between mother and child due to the distance between them. Not seeing the harm, she allowed it and sent Rin to the palace.

The moon was shining down on the lawn bathing it in a soft glow. She had been working like a mad woman at her restaurant while stretching her aura to maintain the connection she had with Rin. It was an amazing feeling to feel her pups emotions and happiness through the bond they now shared. Her daughter's soothing aura beat like soft wing of a butterfly on her senses. It was comforting and nerve wrecking at the same time. Comforting, in the fact that she knew at all hours of the day what Rin was doing, eating, feeling, and everything else. So much information flooded her that at times it became hard to focus. At one point, she found her attention pulled between Rin's sudden burst of excitement and the unfortunate overcooked potatoes she was sautéing. This is where it became nerve-wrecking and tiring. Her aura had never stretched so far in her life. She also never used it in this way which left her drained. Whenever she tried to lessen the flow of her aura, Rin's would flare and pull at her senses to gain her attention.

The constant connection pulled at her energy and exhausted her by the end of the night. But she worked with renewed passion and love for her food. It was great to put out a dish and work with her crew without worries and interruptions. Now she just had to focus on the next several weeks to come. Restaurant week was coming up and she needed to prepare for that and find another restaurant to tag team with during the week. Restaurant week was a great way to make additional income and have a little test kitchen. It was the one time, that she opened the garden for walk-ins to sample select portions of her food to test the upcoming menu for the Fall season. There was so much to do in preparation of that including her ingredients. She prided herself on using natural and seasonal ingredients for all of her dishes. Everything was organically grown and fostered by the local community. It gave flavor to her food that could not be imitated by anyone. With that sort of prestige comes constant change of her menu and she could not afford to half ass it. Such a disaster would set the tone for the rest of the season. She rolled up the sleeves of her white chef's coat and walked to the double large front doors of the palace. When she reached the last step the doors opened with a happy Izayoi wrapped in blue silks that's served as pajamas. Gone were her servants and Kagome found it odd to see the Queen answer her own door so late at night.

Kagome smiled tiredly and bowed politely to the queen. Even at night the woman was completely beautiful and stunning. Her long black hair was pulled on top of her head in a tight braid that hung down her back. Her face was clear and smooth free of makeup and blemishes. She looked like a porcelain doll. "I made it, finally." She spoke practically swaying on her feet.

"Kagome!" Izayoi yelled ushering the woman into her house. Her hands couldn't pull her inside fast enough. "You look exhausted!" Izayoi locked the door behind them and motioned for Kagome to walk with her down the semi dark hallway.

Kagome covered her mouth politely of the yawn she was releasing. "The taxi is waiting outside. Security wouldn't let him in beyond the gate." She explained walking to large the living room. Her aura stretched out feeling for her daughter's presence.

"Kagome!" Izayoi huffed. "I could have come and got you! Or one of the boys." She chastised waving her finger. "Now don't you worry. I'll take you home." In a blur of blue she vanished from the room. Her bare feet stumped against the wooden floors hard in her march to the security phone line.

"No, I got it." Kagome stated sitting down on the couch heavily. She sighed at the soft fabric cushioning her body.

"Absolutely, not!" Izayoi yelled somewhere down the hallway on a mission to tell the guards to pay the taxi fare and send the taxi away.

Kagome exhaled not even having the energy to bother trying to dissuade her. She smiled feeling her little girl get closer. She looked at the opposite end of the living room and smiled to see her daughter wearing her pink nightgown and rubbing her eyes tiredly. In her hand and pushed to her nose, was the yellow cardigan she had given her to have. She opened her arms wide desiring to hold her pup in her arms. Rin took off at the open invitation and jumped into Kagome's lap holding her tightly around her neck. Kagome kissed the top of her head repeatedly and rubbed her back to soothe her. Rin's legs wrapped around her waist and her tiny hands buried in the fabric of her coat tightly. Not a word or a sign was passed between the two as Kagome rocked her pup in her arms and closed her own eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the dark hallway of the palace. His golden gaze peered through the darkness of the hall leading into the parlor. He walked brooding on the past twenty four hours of his life while trying to reach his old room to gain some sort of familiarity. He also needed to know Izayoi was well having checked his phone and received the tons of messages left behind. His instincts were all over the place. It pushed and pulled him in various directions. All of the directions his instincts wanted to go were clearly as far away from the demoness he just rutted like a woman worth that of a street walker. His skin crawled and the desire for another scorching hot shower swelled within him with each step he took towards the stairway. He walked shaken from his own revelation and for once in his life desired guidance from his sire.

It took everything within him not to gut the demoness for her attack against his Beta. Her only saving grace was that Izayoi wasn't hurt and with one of the most powerful priestesses on the planet. He needed to keep playing the game while he collected this offense against his Beta as another nail in her coffin. He would allow her live only because it would lead her to a bigger ruin. And when she finally destroyed herself he would make sure she never came near his pack ever again. But there was work that needed to be done and he needed to secure his stance.

He felt disgusted but the deed that needed to be done. He thought about Kikyo's revelation of knowing that Kaguya had not been touched in any intimate way by his hand. He knew if she could sense this, than there was opportunity for others to as well. He could not afford to come off as not engaged to the demoness. He needed to plant his scent on her so everyone would believe he was serious about his relationship despite his true feelings. It was one of the greatest battles he fought in a while. How he ever thought he could create a child with this demoness perplexed him. He growled in defense almost fighting himself the whole time from the first kiss he laid on Kaguya's neck at the restaurant to the moment he had Kaguya withering on her back beneath him nearly thrashing in pleasure. His mind urged at him to mate yet everything else within him pushed Kaguya away.

But he couldn't finish. He rebuked her and found her not even worth his seed. He pounded into her body over and over releasing his aura and allowing his demonic energy to flood. His instincts pushed her body away and the desire to mate her never came. He did not feel his fangs lengthening to claim her nor the desire that would enrapture his mind and force him to break the skin of her neck to lay his mark. He stayed at the precipice of his orgasm refusing to fall over the edge no matter how he took her. He even thought to try to mount her to see if it would change things. But he knew deep down before even attempting the act that it would be futile. His body nearly convulsed refusing to do so. Never, not even when rutting with other females did he behave with such lack of control. It was infuriating.

Sesshomaru flipped her over and tried again to reach the end and be done with it but he couldn't. At one point he looked down and he snarled angrily at what was presented to him. All he saw was a vile woman that did not need to procreate and spread her hate and stupidity onto the world. The desire to release became unbearable. He tossed his head up to the ceiling when something flashed in his mind. He focused on it until shock overtook him at what he conjured in the deep clutches of his psyche. He closed his eyes and saw a vision of soft skin that stretched for miles. A familiar scent filled his nose and a light spiritual energy scraped along his skin. His nose tingled at the feel of long black hair freely falling all around him. Plump pink lips spread in a perfect circle while her body arched against him. He could see her as if she was the real thing. Her long legs wrapped around his waist holding him close to her as he moved to bring them both over to the promise land. Warm air blew on his neck in a sensitive caress. Slender fingers held onto the muscles of his back gripping him with force as he pumped away furiously burying his dick deep inside the warm tender folds promising the relief he severely desired.

Her voice echoed in his mind along with the vision of seeing her rounded with the pup she carried from him. His balls had tightened and his body tensed before pulling the trigger that would free him from his own poison. The name to the face he saw flew from his lips and his body jerked. Through red vision he looked to see Kagura in the place of the vision he had conjured laying before him. The sight had him snarling in rage. He pulled out of her body and released wherever uncaring as to location. What was completely certain was his instincts unwillingness to gift her with his seed buried deep inside her womb. The last remnants of the woman he dreamed spread before him; playing in his mind until every drop of his essence was spent and his body slumped finally drained. He rolled himself to the side of Kaguya trying to catch his breath and get rid of the white spots he saw floating around the room. The memory of the woman that just came into his life, opening herself to him and whispering his name on her lips embedded itself so deep he could not shake it.

Deep in shock, he felt the arms of Kaguya slowly enclosing around him. He knew she held some fantasy of them cuddling afterwards but he was far from that dream. He simply laid still and tried his best to calm his mind and still his rapidly beating heart. His erection twitched before finally after some time becoming placid. However, the desire for the body he pictured lingered and burned through his blood. He wanted to find her and knot for days until she swelled with a litter of pups. That thought alone caused him to stiffen again and he cursed himself for the stray unwarranted traitorous vision. He most certainly did not want _THAT_ woman but his body felt otherwise. Unable to handle any more of the night, he stood up removing himself from a now sleeping Kaguya and quickly washed up before leaving her place. In his haste to get home, he flew using his demonic speed with the intent on scrubbing his body until he was free of every cell of evidence that spoke of that night.

Sesshomaru walked through the palace and smelt the scent of the young pup all throughout the house now. It was as if little Rin lived there permanently. He looked on the wooden hallway floor and saw a few toys placed sporadically in various places. Scent trackers, balls of tough cloth meant for young claws, dolls, cooking sets, play weapons, squeaky toys, etc. filled the long hallway and showed signs of being played with recently. He paused at the sound of a bear squeaking underneath his feet. He moved his shoe and sighed down at the white fluffy dog smiling up at him like a maniac with its tongue hanging out to the side. Sesshomaru glared down at it as if questioning its existence at the hands of a newborn pup.

Izayoi walked in the hallway with her phone in her hand to see Sesshomaru standing amongst a sea of baby toys. In a quick motion she rushed to him and pulled him into a warm hug. His large body towered over hers just like his father. "Sesshomaru Tashio!" She hissed pulling back and then pulling him close again. She reached up to cup his warm cheek affectionately and rubbed his magenta stripes along his pale face in the darkened hallway. "Where on earth have you been?! I was worried sick! We all were looking for you and calling but none of us could reach you! Are you in trouble? Are you sick! Did Kaguya do something else?" She asked now reaching to feel his forehead in a motherly way for fever. Every bone in her body shook telling her something was wrong with her pup. She needed Inukimi to come now more than ever.

The old Sesshomaru would have torn her arm from its socket at touching him in the past. But he stood still allowing Izayoi to assess him using her instincts and senses. Her warm hands were soothing upon his aggravated skin and he felt the soft pressure of her aura checking him for signs of harm. She fretted over him for a moment ranting about any and everything. Izayoi never ceased to amaze him as the woman would nurture an ant if given one that needed her help. Kaguya's name fell from her lips and he froze. He reached out and caught her hand in his. He sniffed her and checked her flesh for abuse this time. "You are unharmed?"

Izayoi nodded and pulled her hand gently away but held his protectively as if he needed her to shield him from the demoness. She patted his hand gently and ushered him along the hallway to follow her. This time he was mindful of his steps while allowing his Beta to lead him to the kitchen. "I'm well. Just a little shaken up at the event of having a woman off her rocker in my home while I have an esteemed guest over for business." Izayoi motioned for him to sit at the granite counter while she quickly put on a pot of his favorite tea. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall seeing the time and she frowned. She filled the kettle with water and sat it on one of the industrial burners inside the massive kitchen.

She turned around and reached for two ceramic cups. With gentle movements that went almost unheard of, she grabbed a packet of chamomile for herself and a special mix she created for the males in her house. She set the bags in their cups and turned around to face her son. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with a soft expression. "You smell good. Have you been using the new cologne I made you?" She asked nonchalantly.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but looked around the large kitchen. It was one of two that was used to cook the meals to feed the royal family while the other was used to feed a feast to a party of five hundred. He couldn't say much of anything at the moment. His instincts were at the forefront of his being ready to reveal itself.

Izayoi sighed gently and turned at the sound of the kettle whistling. She knew this behavior. Izayoi cut off the stove and reached for the handle of the kettle. With practiced ease, she poured the steaming water into their cups watching the color change and the calming scents of each cup filled the air. She had hundreds of years to get to know Sesshomaru and she knew when he wasn't in the mood for chatter. But more than that she knew when he was plagued with something that worried him. He didn't have to speak to give his fears life. His tense body and harsh nature spoke loudly for it. She handed him his cup and took her own. She steeped her bag into her cup and looked at the oldest pup with deep concern and worry. "Sesshomaru? I know you don't like it when I pry but…are you sure you're ok? You know you can tell me anything right."

Sesshomaru avoided scoffing at her statement. There was absolutely nothing she could do to help him in his current predicament. But this was her nature. Growing up, he thought her to be insane and he didn't like her. He believed all humans were beneath him just like his mother did. Then she came along and changed everything. From the time he was a pup, he would enter battles ready to engage in bloody affairs to prove his abilities and power. There she would be standing next to his father or sometimes standing alone watching him with eyes of a concerned parent and glaring at his opponent for having the gall to raise a hand against him. Other times, she stood with his mother and Alpha female of the clan, watching him and sharing the same expressions on their faces. Somehow over time, she had become more than his Beta but another mother he shared with his brother and sister. She deliberately and annoyingly persisted in hounding him about things and worrying about others that she couldn't fix. She was always there…never judging…never forsaking….always standing in his and his sibling's corner keeping their secrets…many times from their own father. She was a crafty woman who used her intelligence to maneuver the world until it was right again. How many times had she been the one to calm his sire down or deliver undesirable news to his father regarding their behavior or mishaps? How many secrets did she hide and fix without their father knowing how seriously bad it was? She was selfless in this way.

Sesshomaru stared her down as she stared back daringly. "This Sesshomaru doesn't need your concern." He stated a bit coldly reminding her he was an adult now and far from being the pup that use to protectively watch over her.

Izayoi nodded but didn't back down. He had grown up during a time of war and bloodshed. He was forced to grow up faster than his siblings and for this she felt saddened for him. He always had to seem so well put together and emotionless which now serves him no purpose in this new world. But she saw beyond all of that including his snarky behavior. Instead of being defensive, she smiled and picked up her tea to take a long sip. She placed her mug down on the counter in her hands. "Whatever you say young pup." She countered. "Your father is on the way home so I advise you to do something about your aura and attitude. He's going to know just like I know…something bad has happened." She warned taking another sip of her cup.

Sesshomaru stiffened at her words. _Was he that readable?_ He sighed and picked up his cup to drink down the strong calming effects of his tea hoping it would aid him in keeping things together. Suddenly, he felt the light touch of a hand on the crown of his head. He looked up to see his Beta pat him gently and brush the crescent moon on his forehead. He did not move but simply bowed his head lightly and gently barked at her.

Izayoi smiled and nodded. "Apology accepted son. I'll cover you, but you have got some explaining to do in the morning." She said draining her cup. She placed it on the counter and looked at the phone she sat down. "I could tell something is weighing heavily on you. You didn't even notice we had guests." She spoke pointing upstairs.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted and his nose scented the air. Quickly he stretched his aura about the castle. Spiritual energy flooded his senses and poured in the main living room where family was received. It was light and moved gently over another weak demon aura that he recognized belonged to Rin. Kagome's felt weak compared to what it felt like before. He snapped his gaze at his mother. "Did Kagome or Rin get harmed?"

Izayoi quickly shook her head to calm him already feeling the spike in his demonic energy. "No, my son. She is just tired from the bond. Thank you for helping her, Sesshomaru by the way." Izayoi said. "Of course, I forgot to tell you…that she should take time off work to do this bond. Mothers do this right when they give birth to their newborns as it is draining and the pup desires constant attachment." Izayoi moved the cup to the sink and turned to see her son drain his. "I was going to call for a car to take Kagome home but I fear she won't make it. You should have seen her; poor dear was like the walking dead at my doorstep. She came a little before you actually."

Sesshomaru's mind flashed to his fantasy thanks to his Beta mother's mention of the ultimate bond a child had with his mother. He needed no reminders as his body had managed to calm itself finally after a long hot shower followed by an equally long cold one. The last thing he needed was for his mother to smell his libido with her demonic senses she obtained through mating with his father. He focused his mind on a safe topic and the desire to find a peaceful rest clawed at him. "Does she require assistance?"

Izayoi walked and motioned for him to follow. "I was waiting for your father to come home to help me. But business held him up." Sesshomaru abandoned his tea and walked through the halls that led him to one of the living rooms. Izayoi motioned for him to be silent and she carefully opened the door. Both walked inside to see the two females fast asleep on the soft couch. Kagome was sitting up with Rin seated in her lap with her head tossed back and her mouth open. Rin's little head rested against Kagome's chest and her tiny clawed hands were wrapped tightly in her mother's white chef coat that smelt of meats and herbs. Kagome's reiki energy continued to pour religiously over Rin who just soaked it all in like a sponge.

"Poor things." Izayoi repeated with love in her voice. "I prepared a room upstairs for them. But I didn't have the heart to waken them both up to get there."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked forward reading between the lines of her message. Sighing at his luck, he picked up Rin first being careful as to not waken up Kagome. He moved Rin over but the little pup didn't want to let go of her mother. He breathed in annoyance at his new predicament. Getting creative he lifted Rin to his chest and allowed her to sniff his shirt. Rin nuzzled a bit and her nose wiggled at the new scent filtering through her nostrils. Slowly Rin peeled her claws from Kagome and twisted her paws into his shirt. With lament, he picked her up protectively being mindful of the yellow cardigan that she held onto. Rin's little legs wrapped around his front and she clutched onto him tightly like a tiny koala bear. Kagome's miko energy naturally swept over him while staying connected to her daughter through the new bond she shared with her pup. He stood still flexing his aura in response to show that he meant no harm to her or her pup. Gradually, Kagome's miko energy lightened but still stayed connected with her daughter in a loose strand.

Izayoi watched by the door with a loving smile. She lifted her hand to hide her grin and somewhere inside her emotions bubbled forward. She simply sat back and watched as her oldest pup carried the little one in his arms protectively. Pride swelled inside of her. He would make an excellent father someday if given the proper mate and chance. She wanted to see him happy at all cost. She would form a plan herself to make sure of it already thinking of the perfect candidate. "The guest room near the rose garden is ready." She whispered so as not to disturb the sleeping pair.

Sesshomaru nodded and took Rin first. He quickly bounded down the hallway until he saw the door near the exit where his father had given Izayoi a garden full of various roses. He went in and looked at the giant bed with the ornate silver silk sheets pulled back ready to receive sleeping occupants. He laid Rin gently down on a pillow and carefully peeled her claws from his clothes as to not puncture them. With speed, he placed the yellow cardigan by her nose to lure her back into sleep. She wiggled a bit and buried her claws in the fabric tightly. Quickly, he went back to retrieve the miko. Sesshomaru walked into the room and stopped to stare down at the sleeping woman. He stilled almost afraid to touch her out of fear his imagination would act up. She looked less troublesome now that she was asleep and not threatening him like his sister to do things. Never would he have ever thought there would be a day he would be tending to a bunch of women the way he currently was especially human miko females and a female pup. And these women weren't even pack.

He bent down and picked Kagome up bridal style. Her head rolled to the side and like her daughter, her arms went around his neck. He took a few steps towards the door when her eyes started to blink open. Kagome looked up through the haze of her sleep in confusion.

"Sess-" She muttered looking him over and reaching up to cup his face. "Thanks."

He said nothing but continued to walk and take her to her room. He looked down to see her eyes close again and she lay against him peacefully as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The scent of herbs, cooked vegetables, and spices filled his nose. Slowly her hand dropped downward near his collar bone and she nuzzled into him. He shook his head at her before reaching her room and carefully laying her down next to her daughter. He stood up to his full height and glared through the darkness at the two women sleeping soundly. "Higurashi women." He muttered finding them all too troublesome for words.

* * *

Inutashio walked into his home talking lowly to Inuyasha with his briefcase happy to have completed everything on his desk regrading clan and land affairs between different demon fractions. Now he could stay home for the week and enjoy his wife's company. He had been very busy as of late and he knew he needed to spend some time with his beloved. Maybe he would even have time to play with little Rin and see if it would jog his memory of fatherhood. He laughed lightly at a funny story his youngest was relaying to him as they entered into the long hallway. Inuyasha patted him on the back saying something about his phone and jogged back towards the garage where he parked his car.

He walked in the living room and was surprised to see Izayoi not waiting in her usual spot on the couch ready to lead him quietly to bed. Many lights were cut off and the hallways were dark. He used his nose and stood surprised to smell so many scents in his home. He smiled to himself feeling the subtle expansion of his family already taking place. He caught her gentle floral scent in the family den. His feet moved until he came to a stop once again at the beautiful reminder of a time once passed. He found his mate in their den picking up various little toys off the floor and making a pile in one of the corners. A makeshift pallet of furs and blankets were laid on the couch showing where Rin must have slept. A single light was on where a book laid open with a blanket next to the pallet. He was mesmerized by the scene. Izayoi's long braided hair spilled over her left shoulder and her blue silk pajamas moved in the breeze she had created in her walk. She had a soft smile on her face as she went about her task perfectly content to do something that most royals would find demeaning.

Inutashio sat his briefcase down gently and walked along the carpet to stand behind her. He watched like a predator as she bent her back and stood up holding a small bear in her hand. With lightning speed his hands reached out and hugged her around her middle causing her to squeak in surprise. His nose buried into his mark along her neck happy to be home again. "You have stooped as low as kidnapping them now." He chided playfully before kissing her ear.

"Yes, my diabolical plan for more women that I like in this house have come into fruition." Izayoi whispered before turning her head and kissing him on his lips. "Welcome home, my love."

Inutashio returned her kiss happy to be home with his little mate. He watched as she tossed the doll into the corner with ease. He pulled away and as always both connected their hands and began walking silently out of the room towards the stairs that would lead them to their bedroom. "Are you angry that I did not come when you called me?"

Izayoi waved her hand in the air. "Our pups came to see me and I was perfectly fine with the company I had." She spoke referring to Kikyo but he didn't know that. "Besides, I know you will always come as you have always done." She stated and kissed him on his cheek. "Let us get to bed. Come morning, I think this house is going to be a little hectic."

Inutashio nodded in agreement. He could sense his oldest in the house which shocked him as he hadn't seen the pup in several weeks. Contentment filled him to the brim. All his pups were nearby in arms reach. Regardless of their age, he never could stop the protective streak in him that desired their closeness to him and that he stand ready to defend and guide his pups. Now, if he could only reign in his wild child Shiori.

They reached the stairs when he saw his oldest close the door of the guest room down the hallway on the first floor. He watched his son turn to them and began walking in their direction. He waited until his son was nearby to reach out with one hand and grip Sesshomaru on his shoulder affectionately. "Welcome home son." He spoke truly happy to see him. He then took note that he was here without the petty demoness. He looked over his son checking his health and he pulled away fully content now to see his boy was well. Suddenly, a peculiar faint scent came off his son that captured his interest.

Sesshomaru growled lowly in customary greeting sharing the same sentiments at being home with his pack. He looked to see Inuyasha flipping through his phone walking towards them on the opposite side of the dark hallway. His face lit up because of the screen's glow. He looked up and cut off his phone. Golden eyes all shared a look in the hallway. Inutashio and Izayoi began walking up the stairs holding onto each other as always with him leading her in the dark. Inuyasha walked up to his brother and the two clasped hands in a warrior's fashion before letting go and going up as well. When they reached the top floor, Izayoi kissed all her boys goodnight and everyone parted to go to their room.

Inutashio took a step forward with his wife before he paused catching her attention. The scent came again and he walked onwards to their room not stopping this time. He allowed it to settle in his senses before it donned on him what he had smelt coming from his oldest. He was an old Inu dog which meant his nose was the best around. Slowly things began to make sense regarding his oldest son's behavior. The boy was Apexing and ready to mate. Apexing was a demon's body going through heat with the goal of procreation. Most demons found a mate before they Apexed making the heat nonexistent. But Sesshomaru was a rare case due to him having put if off for so long. It would make sense why his son was dating the annoying demoness. Inutashio guided his mate inside of his room and stopped to look down the hallway watching his sons go into their own rooms. He wondered if his oldest knew of this. He had to hope so because he knew if he interfered it would not end well. He just wished that his son wouldn't make a mistake he would regret and live with for the rest of his life. He looked at his mate and closed the door. Maybe he should talk to his mate about it. If anyone knew what was going on in the house, she definitely did.

* * *

Kikyo sat nervously in the waiting room of Vogue Paris at first light of the new day. She watched men and women move, jog, and shuffle their legs as if they were preparing for some kind of Special Olympics. Racks of clothes, samples, shoes, cameras, laptops, and tech support ran by her from the time she checked in with customer service to now as she sat in the large lavish waiting room in front of the executive officer suites. People were just arriving with the morning sun steadily rising in the sky. She had got a text asking her to come immediately to the office first thing in the morning as one of the CEO's of Vogue wanted to meet her personally. Kikyo did her best to wake up early and try to put on the best look she could conjure unsure of exactly who she would be meeting.

Kikyo looked down at one of the designer dresses she managed to hold onto during her addiction and nodded in thanks to her lucky stars that she did not ruin it or sell it. It was a nice black and red peplum dress that came with a red blazer. She put on her one pair of stud diamond earrings to add a subtle elegance to her outfit. She brought her portfolio just in case she needed to show some of her work. She didn't know why she felt the need to dress up for these people. She had to talk herself out of walking out in the first five minutes she arrived. She knew it was her own insecurities acting up.

Kikyo looked at her phone again at the picture of her little Rin and she nodded grasping onto the little bit of courage she had left. She needed to be better. If she wanted a relationship with her family…one that was full of respect and love, she needed to get herself together. This opportunity was huge and would be a perfect comeback for her career and her social life. Also, she could help Kagome with the money to keep the shrine in their name as well as help Souta with his tuition as his soccer scholarship wasn't cutting it anymore.

She had a nice long conversation with her little brother who really believed in her. Kikyo nearly cried hearing his voice praise her for going out and getting better. She promised she would come back to Japan for one of his games just like old times. He of course tried to deflect saying she needed to focus on her work but she bought the flight ticket right there on the spot and sent him the details asking him to use his college discount so she didn't have to pay full price for his game. He laughed reminding her of how cheap she could be. She could hear the excitement in his voice at the prospect of reuniting with her and seeing her. Unfortunately, it didn't last when she brought up the idea that he should call Kagome and invite her as well. That ended with a long silent pause and a quick "I got to go now." She sighed wondering how long he would hold onto his resentment against Kagome for leaving the way she did.

Kikyo looked down at her clutch now wanting a cigarette because of her nerves and anxiety flaring. "Kikyo!" Said woman jumped startled out of her thoughts.

Shiori came out and opened her arms wide in greeting wearing a floral colored dress. "There you are! Come on in! I told them to let you just walk in. Annoying shits." She muttered reaching out to grab Kikyo and air kiss her on her both of her cheeks.

Kikyo laughed at her rude commentary reminding her so much of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Thanks for calling me."

Shiori pulled away and began walking further into the executive suite with Kikyo at her side. "Of course! Who else is bad ass for this job." Women in heels and makeup passed them quickly while others stopped to look at Kikyo as she walked by. "I'm sure once she sees you; it will be a done deal."

Kikyo walked looking curiously about at everything. "You never explained who _she_ is. What's her name? Vogue has many magazines in different countries." She looked at Shiori noting how extra preppy she was and super hyper. Kikyo flexed her aura a bit and sensed a great deal of fox magic on her skin. She nearly laughed out loud but settled for a light chuckle.

"That is my secret which you are about to find out on your own." Shiroi stated nearly jumping up with joy. "When I called her last night and told her about you being my choice for the position last night, she really wanted to meet you. She flew immediately here from New York on a private jet just to see you saying you two had history."

They came to a pair of double wooden doors and Kikyo thought quickly of who would be behind them that she knew. Shiori continued onward never breaking stride and opened the doors wide. Kikyo followed behind her with confidence ready to see who this was that could possibly mock her. Shiori went over to stand next to beautiful demoness that shared an unbelievable resemblance to her. She knew Izayoi was Shiori's mother but if she didn't know it, she would believe Shiori was birthed from this woman.

Kikyo couldn't believe who she was seeing at the moment having not seen her in quite some times since the previous peace summits before she declined to attend. The woman had on dark shades that she took off revealing honey comb eyes. Her lovely bob cut of silver hair was curled at the ends. Her beige jumpsuit was beautifully tailored to her long body. She had one a few pieces of jewelry that she knew costed millions of dollars. Kikyo inhaled sharply at the older demoness's smirk wondering what lion's den did she just walk into.

Shiori stood proudly by the woman and held a great wide smile on her face. "Kikyo, meet the Alpha of my pack and the owner of the entire international Vogue brand, Lady InuKimi Meido."

Lady InuKimi smiled deviously and nodded at Shiori. "Dear why don't you give us some privacy." She asked almost impatiently.

Shiori nodded and walked out of the room. She turned to wink at Kikyo before closing both doors tightly behind her. Lady InuKimi sat down at her glass desk covered in articles, fabric, magazines, and paperwork. She motioned for Kikyo to sit in one of the tuft chairs in front of her desk before leaning back in her plush seat. "Kikyo Higurashi." She spoke tasting the name on her lips. "It's been a long time since the last time we met and chatted. We have a lot to talk about, you and I. Let's start with telling me about that dinner you had last night with my son."

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow**


	19. Chapter 19: Breakfast with Kimi

**So heads-up.** The next couple of chapters are going to be told in snippets. So long chapters aren't going to happen but more updates in the week will. **Also** , for my own sick humor **state your pairing preferences. I just want to see who stands where...** I

* * *

 **Chapter 19 has been brought to you buy...**

 **Thank You Chapter 18 Reviewers**

 **emmydebby123** – Thank you love for your review. This is going to be a slow burn so they are building their relationships. I'm glad you enjoy Rin's relationship with Kagome as well as Izayoi and Inutashio. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

 **kagomeLove2** – You never know. She can do a lot these days with the technology that's available…and this chapter will answer some of your thoughts.

 **Delite** – Me too! And more is here!

 **SkittlesKitty** – I know. Like when I first started writing it I wanted one pair…then I wrote it and thought "oh this would be better if it was this pair." But I love both pairings. I feel like either couple is good and brings something unique to it. Enjoy this chapter love!

 **NarukoSon** – (1) Thank you! I'm trying to keep secrets here until I can figure out who will be with who! But it's kind of hard. (2) Shippo and Shiori will come a little later. No worries. It's already written out. lol

 **Danielle596** – Yeah true. But this chapter will expand more on Kimi's place among the pack. Hope your twins are well! xoxoxoxo

 **Violets sparkle** – I don't' know….Maybe more Sess/Kag will be coming….. hehehehe

 **Nyght elf** – Nope I don't. It started off one way but then another scene came up and I thought the characters should switch. There are def more relationship options I want to discover in this fic so I can't wait for that!

 **Youkai55** – Yeah and apparently he didn't like it! And we will see what Inuyasha will do soon enough. Maybe in this chapter?

* * *

 **Thank You Chapter 18 Followers**

emmydebby123

NicoleTsukiyomi

Satu82

becca15k

ClaireHeathrow

Shiori Mayonaka no Yume

* * *

 **Thank You Chapter 18 Favs**

emmydebby123

NicoleTsukiyomi

Satu82

maikhicon

Shiori Mayonaka no Yume

* * *

 **Check my profile for scheduled story update times, my book info, and additional information.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Breakfast with Kimi**

* * *

"That is just too rich!" Inukimi said as she laughed while leaning back in her plush black chair. Her golden eyes were glowing with the morning sun filtering in through the large glass windows of her office at the Vogue Paris headquarters. She did get Izayoi's messages and was told about what had occurred at her home during Kikyo's visit but to hear all of it in its complete entirety was priceless. She couldn't fathom having a small human miko riling her up to behave so foolishly the way that Kaguya had. She supposes it definitely showed the difference in class, clan, upbringing, and age. She looked at Kikyo and shook her head with a wide smile now glued onto her face. Her short silver hair stayed in perfect layers around her head despite her movements. Kikyo told her the words she had with her son and explained without flinching or showing any signs of discomfort why she did so. It was positively fascinating. Seeing Kikyo again was like a breath of fresh air and reminded her of the few conversations they shared which were actually mentally sustaining. Had she not known Kikyo was a miko, she would have thought the woman a demoness as she certainly had the makings to be one. Inukimi's laughter died a bit before she spoke again in her gentle tone. "You've been gone for years, Lady Kikyo. Then you show up and life gets interesting again."

Kikyo sat still looking upon Inukimi with indifference trying her best to keep her emotions in place. The older demoness was known for her flourish attitude, grandeur expectations, and inappropriate sense of humor. Back in the day when her art had pushed her to the front of high society, Lady Inukimi had invited her to several of her exclusive events. Lady Inukimi moved about her events gracefully speaking with those that inspired her and the social scene took notice. At one event she attended, Alexander Wang was introduced to the demoness and the next day his clothes were praised to high heaven despite the young designer having the line out for several months prior to the event. Lady Inukimi had that sort of power on the creative world and others in general.

Kikyo sat forward clutching her purse and portfolio in her hands, seating them on her lap. She saw this as another test to measure her confidence and readiness to go back into the social world again without the aid of alcohol. Already it was proving to be a challenge. She knew Inukimi would question her past without holding back. She would be a liar if she said she wasn't afraid. Inukimi could destroy her without hesitation and then everything would be for nothing. Using her extensive miko training skill set, she controlled her aura and the scent of her emotions because Inus had very sensitive noses. She knew Inukimi would taste a lie before it even left her tongue. Kikyo sat tall feigning entertained. "I'm glad to hear my absence has been felt by so many and so deeply as well." She expressed.

Inukimi's smile grew a bit wider showing a bit of sharp fang. "So I have heard. Although how you are just roaming this city of Paris without the world hounding you is a mystery." She looked over the many items on her desk to stare into the soul of Kikyo. She watched the woman give nothing more than she wanted away. "Unless…no one knows you're here."

Kikyo tilted her head slightly confirming her suspicions. "More or less." She responded coolly.

Inukimi leaned back in her chair to look at the thin woman seated in designer Balmain that she recognized immediately. She noticed the weight loss, the darker shades of her eye color, and the way Kikyo moved with gentle and small movements. Gone were the joys and high hopes for humanity in her eyes that she had seen on many men and women before her. Maybe in her suffering she had finally seen how cruel humans and demons could be when one was down. But she still sat before her with the confidence and the subtle arrogance as before unlike the priestesses before her. Kikyo was different from other devoted mikos. She was ambitious. A trait she rather enjoyed in women of all kind. Her sense of fashion was impeccable as always. She had heard through the grapevine that Kikyo had reappeared and was selling her art that was expressed by critics as revolutionary and soul touching. Yet, the woman did not come out herself and announce her arrival back onto the scene. She was behaving like a panther, lurking in the shadows and sizing up her pray before striking. "I see." Inukimi turned her chair to the side in thought before speaking again. "You do know word is going to circulate that you have been seen at this office unless I step in to hide this meeting."

Kikyo nodded not caring if anyone knew or not anymore. She had nothing else to lose having lost it all before. Besides, she was working on herself now. She couldn't afford to be side tracked. "Do as you please."

The demoness eyed her intensely this time with claws extending at the possibilities. Kikyo did not falter in tone, words, or sentence. She spoke clear and concise, getting to the point with very little extra commentary. She needed this for her company. "Good. Then of course you know they will ask for interviews and the questions regarding your past and your alcoholism will be interrogated. How will you handle those moments?" She set her hand on her desk and her sharp nails tapped the surface.

Kikyo clutched her portfolio in her lap. "I won't." She responded quickly. "If the world wants to know so badly then they can continue to do what they have been doing this whole time. Dig through my trash and accept the crumbs I give. I owe nothing to anyone." She said haughtily speaking with truth on her tongue. A dark tone laced through the syllables of her words.

Inukimi nodded at this in approval. "Acceptable. But, if you work for me, you must show loyalty to my name and the Tashio honor."

Kikyo glared at her when the words left her lips. "Well I think we must end this conversation here. I respect very few these days and there is one demoness that may be taking the name of Tashio that I'm particularly opposed to." Kikyo stated boldly now clutching her things with a grip that was noticeable. Her hands slightly shook with the desire to reach in her bag for a cigarette knowing her words may have touched a nerve of the infamous fashion mogul that could destroy anything left of her. But she didn't care. She may not have anything but she had some dignity and respect for herself and her family left. And that demoness crossed a line when she messed with her family's livelihood more so Rin's than Kagome's. "If Kaguya ever comes near me, my family, or does something malicious again, I'll end her regardless of what last name she carries. The same goes for your son."

Inukimi's eyes turned the slits that contradicted the smile on her face. She waved her hand in the air as if blowing away her threat nonchalantly. Inukimi was impressed at her audacity. The woman may have been a drunk but she had a very strong moral code when it came to her own family. "When it comes to my son, we may be at odds and it may get a little bloody on that day. But I do not care for this Kaguya person." She asked with her eyebrows drawn together slightly as if she tasted something foul in her mouth. "You say her name like I know her or as if she carries meaning in my life. Kikyo, you should know me better than that. I'm slightly disappointed."

Kikyo blinked a little taken back by her commentary. "Kaguya is engaged to your son." She explained while debating on how much she should tell Inukimi of the words her son said. "I suspect your son is marrying her for duty but he has shown signs that he is greatly displeased with her. I will just say this to put the idea out there but, I think your son has gotten himself into something he may not be able to get out of so easily. Kaguya is manip-"

Inukimi's lips went into a thin line and she cut her short with a sharp bark. "I am aware of this!" She snapped. Her demonic energy spiked before calming again. Inukimi sighed bringing her temper in check having not remembered when she had done so in quite some time. But this is why she adored Kikyo. Others would run away and cower whereas Kikyo would sit unmoving, flaring her aura warningly. "I may not talk to my son as often but when we do speak I can tell things about my son that only a mother can. I have my sources watch my son and on my desk somewhere is Kaguya's impressive pedigree that I'm sure was the only reason my son gave her a glance in the first place. Yes, I admit I approved of the match instantly when I glimpsed at it but after hearing of her obtuse behavior from several sources, I am no longer in agreement nor do I care what happens to her." She explained superciliously speaking in low tones having calmed. "I heard she tries to imitate me but this is far from flattery and I'm glad she got told off by your sister. I personally, don't know the demoness and have not spent time with her. Besides, Kaguya is far too beneath me to notice as I have in my face more important intelligent renaissance fellows like Givenchy and Donatella as well as clan politics, properties, and a company to manage." She spoke throwing her right hand about in the air. "Also, my son can handle himself. His ego may be a problem that I will have to deal with directly but he will persevere on his own." She avowed with her golden eyes glowing seemingly with the sun. "Now, how did you get all of this information about my son is another question and I believe you aren't telling me your whole conversation with my son."

Kikyo remained stoic while doing her best to hide her anxiety. The taste of tobacco was calling to her now. Her hackles had now been shaken and she seriously doubted she was able to do this. She wanted a drink. No, she didn't want a drink. She needed one after this. "I told you what you needed to know." She stated saying nothing more and nothing less. It was the truth yet it also hid the lot that had been unsaid. Kikyo looked out the window at the morning sun ready to call her powers forward to defend herself.

Inukimi nodded with a grin. "Of course you did. I expect nothing less of you."

Kikyo snapped her head to Inukimi with eyes wide having her own words that she spoke to Sesshomaru thrown back at her. "What?"

Inukimi shrugged. "It is true." She enjoyed the conversation and the dance of words tremendously. It was a delicious brunch indeed with the miko and they weren't even breaking bread. She looked Kikyo over with a calculative expression thinking of many ways to utilize the young miko. Inukimi couldn't be everywhere at once and she trusted very little people. Kikyo had always been very blunt to precise with her words. And truth always covered the girl with a warm blanket. After hearing of Kikyo's involvement with the Tashio's she knew she had to get her for her own.

Inukimi never cared for humans except those that were forward thinking. Izayoi was one of those beloved people. Rage sunk into her skin to find that Izayoi felt unsafe in her own home. Her friend who adopted Sesshomaru like one of her own did not have to suffer in her own house. It was insulting. But then she found out Kikyo was there and she knew Izayoi was safe in the miko's powerful hands. It was no secret she had the power that hadn't been seen since the peak careers of the legendary priestesses and the magically influenced Midoriko, Marie Laveau and Merlin. She wasn't sure as to the specifics as to why Kikyo spiraled out of control but it brought the powerful human here to her doorstep. Now she would need to do a little digging herself to make sure Kikyo didn't stray like so many other humans tended to do.

Kikyo licked her lips and leaned forward. She was ready to leave having had enough for one morning. So many thoughts and emotions poured through her that she was finding it hard to control her growing anxiety. She took a deep breath reminding herself of the steps to calm her nerves. She wasn't about wasting the little precious time she had on chasing a possibility that wasn't exactly going too well. She would remember to find a way to thank Shiori for the thought though. "Look, about this position-"

Inukimi waved her hand and stood up suddenly going to the corner where a packet of papers sat. "Miko, the job was yours the minute I found out it was you applying." She walked over and handed her the packet before taking her seat again. "Your style and mannerisms is what this company needs as well as that backbone. You will need training which I can manage considering I have more than a position to offer you. As you know Shiori will be heading this branch but she can be too soft at times. Designers will cater to her gentle nature and I don't want that to happen. I need you to stand as her firm supporter and a strong fist to shut down those that try to weasel in her good graces. When I come into my office, everyone scatters because they know I do not expect anything less than perfection. I want the same for my Shiori and Vogue Paris. These people may not scatter when she walks in, but they will nose dive when you walk at her side. But the final question to this rather unorthodox interview is, are you sober for such a task?" She asked getting to the point watching Kikyo flip through the packet. "I run a billion dollar company miko. I do not handle mistakes of any kind…with sympathy or slaps on the wrist. I will gut and gauge everyone if my name is remotely tied to unsatisfactory and mediocre results." She coldly explained flexing her claws warningly. "Regardless of your morbid past, you will get no sympathy from me."

Kikyo's fingers stilled and her eyes rose up from searching the paperwork. She inhaled deeply and tilted her head higher placing the packet on top of the things on her lap. "Lady Inukimi, I still have my own problems to work through but I can assure you alcohol is no longer one of them as I have gotten over my grief. I'm not going to bullshit you and tell you what I think you want to hear. I didn't come here to waste time." She spoke bravely staring at the demoness straight in the eyes. "And I certainly don't want your sympathy." She stated vulgarly.

Inukimi smiled lacing her fingers together with a humorous smirk very pleased with the morning. "Good because I have none to give these days. You start now on the clock. You are to shadow me and leave me when I ask. Of course, Shiori will get the job as chief editor so I need you also to learn aspects of her job should she need guidance and I'm not physically around. If she thought people were jealous before, they will be extremely brutal now. Competitors will stop at nothing to ruin her. You will be her support system. In exchange, you will have exceptional pay and benefits, flexible office hours, and exclusive invitations to anything and everything. Also, keep your eyes focused on my family especially this Kaguya person until I can figure out what to do with her. You can keep the secrets that you hide to protect my son. This pleases me and speaks of your morals miko. But report to me anything of interest. Do this and you will have my personal support in every aspect and desire you have starting with this art party that has captured everyone's imagination." Inukimi pulled out a previously signed check and handed it over across her desk. She sat it in front of Kikyo and watched as the woman read the numbers written in ink signed on the gold parchment with the crescent moon insignia. "Take this as appreciation for your services and a signing bonus. I will talk to Izayoi about this party of yours and sponsor the whole event free of charge." Inukimi looked at her nails nonchalantly. "Besides, I can't have any party attached to my name poorly executed."

Kikyo sat still flabbergasted looking at the check taking note of all the zeros and the delicate signature of Inukimi's hand writing. She picked it up with shaky hands practically suffocating from the lack of oxygen she could draw in. In her hand was enough money to get the shrine out of debt and at least fight to keep it in their name and out of the hands of the city. She also had enough to put towards Souta's university debt. "Really?" She whispered unable to hide how much she needed this. Her thoughts were spinning and she wasn't sold on the idea of taking this position conserving the amount of pressure she was going under. Basically, Inukimi wanted her as a spy and as a low key vice president. She enjoyed her newly formed friendships. She didn't want to snoop or do anything to destroy the new life that was slowly stitching together. Kikyo quickly formed a plan and shook with desire to get on the phone and make a call.

Inukimi wrote a note on her desk and stuck it in her desk drawer for a later time. "Of course dear! This is nothing. Besides Izayoi, you have always been my favorite human."

Kikyo placed the check down in her purse and gripped a pen resting on the table to sign the contract. "That's because you choose not to really know any." She snickered.

"Exactly! You should be thankful that you're sitting as close to me as you are now. Even that flamboyant human Micheal Kor sits a good ten feet away from me in my office in New York. I can only stand so many humans at one time." Inukimi walked over to the far corner and pressed a button on the intercom and phone machine she had on the wall. "Girl!" She called rather rudely. "Show my guest her new office in the east wing suite. And I will be out of the office for the rest of the day."

Kikyo shook her head and held it for a minute in her hands. Biting the smile on her lips, she read over the fine print. After seeing everything was up to her standards, she signed with a rapidly beating heart. She would do this job with dignity but she would not become a slave to no one just for a few bags of coins. Besides, it didn't hurt her any. She knew Kaguya couldn't be trusted and she also knew Sesshomaru would go through any means to have his way. She would be the silent protector of her family rather Kagome knew it or not. Rin was top priority and she would do this for her. Also, she loved her art. She also wanted to have ample time to paint. She would find a way to work this into her schedule even if she had to turn her office into a paint studio as well.

Inukimi watched her hand move across the page with mirth shining among the sunlight filtering in through her windows. "We will keep your identity under wraps until your party. I want everything revealed on that day." She stated writing another note to fire anyone that is found speaking about Kikyo's presence in the building. A woman with blonde hair and a black chic outfit came in. Inukimi recognized her as a secretary but she never remembered the girl. "Come darling, go into your new office and settle in. I will write a few things for you to do today but I will be leaving for a meeting. Once you are finished, you may leave." She said waving the miko off.

Kikyo stood up slowly not liking to be told what to do and dismissed. Inukimi smirked understanding her actions loud and clear. Yes, there was potential for this new Kikyo. But she needed to make sure Kikyo was an asset and not a liability. She stood up from her desk and reached for her purse. "I do think this will be a rather interesting collaboration." She called out watching Kikyo throw her a backwards wave before exiting the office and following after the skittish blonde woman. "Do what you want with the office, I don't care. Prepare yourself, Kikyo and Shiori-love. We are about to turn many heads and maybe cut off a few others in the process." She grabbed her shades and placed them on her face. She needed to make a few stops. She would see to her family's well-being and pay this Kaguya person a visit to form an opinion of her own.

Kikyo's couldn't quite focus her hands were shaking so much. The woman at her side showing her the way quickly reached for her papers and portfolio to help her carry them without being told to which was rather shocking. Kikyo used this time to pull out her phone. She knew somehow Inukimi was going to get involved. She did respect the demoness but she knew the Inu tempers of the men in the clan from the peace summits. It would not go over well if Sesshomaru found out she was helping his mother get into his business behind his back. She needed to talk to a friend who could pass the message along to Sesshomaru. She needed Inuyasha. Her fingers mashed her screen furiously.

' _I need to talk to you ASAP. It is about your Alpha Lady Inukimi.'_

* * *

"Rin…" Kagome called out peeking her way through the thick fog of sleep that captured her. Hand reached to the side to feel her daughter's warm tresses of hair. Her heart stuttered when she felt only the cool texture of soft sheets at her fingertips. She moved her hand frantically around before panic consumed her and her eyes opened wide in fright. She felt the yellow cardigan but no Rin. Her aura spiked dangerously and she focused on the connection she had with her baby girl. She looked down at the bed noticing it wasn't hers and she sat up hurriedly looking around the room for her daughter until she calmed. Her hand came to rest on her quickly rising chest to calm herself. Sitting in a chair in the corner of the room was a half-naked Inuyasha holding her sleeping Rin in his arms. His red pants hung to his legs and his chest was bare. One arm was wrapped around Rin who slept tucked in one strong arm while holding tightly onto his forelocks of hair for support. One pudgy leg shook as she dreamt wildly clearly chasing something. At his side sat a sippy cup and mug on the floor.

Kagome blushed seeing him like this in the fresh morning rays so relaxed and calm as if this was normal for them. His muscles and the contours of his body were prominent. He was lean with narrow hips. If someone came in they would suspect something given the way they were at the moment. Kagome took a somewhat awake look at his handsome features and the sharp angle of his jaw. He had done so much for her…this wonderful amazing demon with silver hair and bright eyes.

Inuyasha opened his eyes having felt a surge of spiritual energy against his instincts warning him of the danger. He cracked them open just wide enough to see two brown eyes look at him before falling back down. "Hey" He greeted in a raspy voice taking note of the sunlight pouring in the window through the drawn curtains.

"Hey." Kagome whispered laying back down on the soft mattress. Her body felt exhausted and even just flaring her energy was tiring. She looked at her daughter and smiled to see her so relaxed and in complete control of her hanyou friend. "So how did you two get like this?"

Inuyasha moved but Rin was having none of it. He winced at the harsh pull of his hair from his scalp. Her nose tilted up and buried in the hair that fell over his left shoulder. Her hands gripped his hair even harder refusing to let go. "She scared the shit out of me." He muttered moving his hands up to loosen Rin's grip on his hair. "I went to get something to drink and I turned around and she was there yelping for me to give her my water. She was still sleepy so I got her own cup and brought her back here. Long story short, she wouldn't let go."

Kagome smiled in understanding. Sleep was still fighting to claim her soul. Her eyes sank back down heavily. "Thank you." She muttered resting her head deeper into her soft pillow.

"No worries Kags. Go back to sleep. It's still early." He reassured stretching his legs out and slouching some so he could get comfortable again while avoiding his hair being ripped out because of Rin's grip.

Kagome barely heard the rest of his sentence. She didn't need to be told twice. Rin was safe in the arms of one of her heroes. She would not waste this opportunity. She would get all the sleep she could, at least for a little while longer.

* * *

Kagome was very happy but a little embarrassed. She had woken up to find a white maxi dress on the bed and a stack of fresh towels. She cringed to see that sometime in the night she had took off her pants and chef's jacket. She remembered Inuyasha was there and the thought that someone else might have seen her in such a state was mortifying. Then that went into thoughts about Inuyasha and what he might have thought of her which was absurd. She found a bathroom with a shower and washed up the best she could before going on her way to find Rin and the Inu family. Her hair was pulled up on her head in a loose bun. The dress covered everything yet she felt oddly weird in the feminine dress having not worn something like it in such a long time. She could feel several powerful auras walking about the large castle which was odd sense she was so use to waking up and feeling just Rin's little one.

She walked down the hallway following after her daughter's aura and feeling her warm happy emotions flood her. Clearly, her daughter was having the time of her life somewhere downstairs. She came closer and the smell of eggs, meats, pastries, and other things filled her nose. Her stomach rumbled and she realized in her haste to collect her daughter last night, she hadn't eaten anything. She lifted the side of the long white maxi dress trying to not dirty the bottom of it. She felt refreshed and ready to take on another day at the restaurant. She could hear voices and the sounds of several things happening at once. The scent of food had gotten stronger that called her name. Kagome walked into the large space seeing the kitchen full of activity.

Izayoi was dressed in an elegant long pink kaftan with her black hair swept up into a high ponytail on the top of her head. She was making a very large breakfast with Inuyasha still dressed in his night time attire just stealing bacon when she wasn't looking. His red sweat pants hung low on his hips and Izayoi reached over to pull them up causing him to mutter at her in disagreement. Inutashio sat at the table dressed in khakis and a button up white shirt. His newspaper was laid down on the table abandoned as he was making fun at his eldest about how domesticated he looked with Rin held tightly in his arms. Sesshomaru wore a black shirt and black sweat pants, holding Rin in one arm while getting the breakfast tea started with other on the table. Rin was still dressed in her nighty clutched tightly to his black sleeping shirt with one hand while the other was holding her drinking cup to her mouth.

Kagome watched the scene before her at the wide open luxury kitchen bathed in sunlight and granite countertops. This is what Rin should have. She looked at how happy Rin was being treated like a princess and now passed to Inutashio who seemed to adore the little girl. Rin happily went to him and sat in his lap. Her attention was drawn to the newspaper on the table. Her free hand came up to play with the paper while Inutashio just spoke and held her protectively in his lap. This is what Rin deserved. A big family. It made her think of the ones she lost and the ones she had that seemed to be equally lost to her. Guilt filled her at being reminded of dodging her sister's calls. Granted her sister did the same to her whenever she was…sick. But now she was doing it and she didn't want to stop. She wanted this…she wanted this with her own family. But she knew she may have screwed that up a long time ago when she left Japan.

"Kagome dear! Don't you look beautiful!"

Kagome blinked a few times before walking into the kitchen. "Good Morning and Thank you!" she called out to the group of four. Immediately her daughter began climbing all over Inutashio to get to her mom. Kagome smiled and thanked him before reaching for Rin and kissing her good morning. Kagome sat the table with Inutashio who nodded in greeting to her. His aura washed over her protectively showing that she was greatly accepted in his home. He looked at his sons with a humorous expression noting their looks towards the miko's appearance which she felt Izayoi did on purpose. She picked out a maxi dress that hugged her waistline and clung to her chest revealing how very feminine Kagome was despite her body being covered all the time by her uniform. The woman was strong and stunning to say the least.

Izayoi placed another strip of bacon in the pan before walking over to Kagome and air kissing her on the cheek. "Good Morning to you too dear." She responded before walking back to the stove. "I'm making a more American style breakfast. We will have eggs, bacon, pancakes, pastries, sausage, croissants, cheese, and fruit. Can one of you dears get Kagome something to drink?" She dictated more than asked watching her food cook.

"Don't worry about me. I can get it." She said lifting Rin up in her arms and making to stand when she felt someone's strong hand rest on her shoulder. A strong pressure pushed her back down into her seat and she turned her head.

"Rest miko." Sesshomaru spoke before going back to performing his task. He watched her safely sit back down and her energy calmed. His hand felt warm having brushed her skin so intimately and this of course brought him back to his previous thoughts last night.

Kagome stilled seeing Sesshomaru up close dressed so casually. It just wasn't fair. All the Tashio men could wake up from the grave and look as if they just walked off a photo shoot. She opened her mouth to say something to him when a glass of orange juice slid in front of her. She looked up to see Inuyasha shoving another piece of bacon in his mouth with his ears twitching as his mother continued on a rant she was on before. Kagome reached for the glass shakily with her heart in her mouth just about. "Thanks, Yash and Sess." She whispered causing both men to still at the nickname.

Both men looked away as if her appraisal was nothing. Inutashio raised his paper somewhat and peeked over the top to chuckle a bit at his son's behavior. He decided not say anything to his sons after all. He had a front row seat to watch how his oldest responded to a ripe female and a pup that smelt of their combined scents but was unclaimed by any male. It was interesting to see Sesshomaru step into the role of Alpha and hold the pup. It was even more intriguing watching his youngest son become somewhat frazzled by the woman and pup as well. This confirmed his suspicions about his oldest that he was Apexing. It also explained why his son was engaged to the demoness yet wasn't close to her like a true Inu that chose his mate or even one he wanted to mother his child. Back in the day, even he was affectionate to Kimi and still at times was when she sought his affection.

Kimi had approached him with a desire to have his child yet remain unmated so she could fulfill her duty to the Inu Clan and still keep her status as a single ruling party. She was arrogant and ambitious but even she had a heart. He was like his son and close to Apexing so he fulfilled her desires finding mutual gain but in abundance. He was given his first pup above all which was the greatest gift ever in his life. He desire to have a mate was placated when Sesshomaru was born. Kimi's status was unchallenged and she even elevated due to her child being of royal blood and born within a sealed contract. He treated Kimi as close to a mate as one could get without marking them and she did the same. As Sesshomaru grew, Kimi went to rule her own people. Then came along Izayoi that smelt of everything his soul craved. He had found his life mate and took her as such.

It was rough at first to say the least. Kimi did not have the best attitude for humans and she really didn't care who knew it. She challenged Izayoi several times and each time Izayoi shocked everyone by rising to the challenge and proving her devotion to him and their family. Somehow she did it without disrespecting Kimi in the process. The two over time formed an amicable sisterhood with Sesshomaru's interest as the focus point. Then Izayoi gave birth to Inuyasha and then to Shiori which Kimi was present for. Kimi was there in the castle often seeing to the new pups and doing maternal activities with Izayoi to make sure their pack was healthy. Izayoi and Kimi never put one pup over the other which greatly pleased him. Kimi even stayed to protect her when France went into its revolution and secured their pack. Loyalty and trust was their bond that he knew even he couldn't break. These two females gave him the greatest gifts any man could have besides their love. His pups. Nothing could replace his pups even when they annoyed him which they often did. And even to this day, Kimi wasn't very far. She always seemed to show up at the right time. It did sadden him that she refused to take a mate. But this was the path Kimi chose. But he suspected there was someone out there for Kimi.

Inutashio looked back at his sons. How he wished this young woman was a mate to one of them. Unlike Kaguya, he enjoyed her sleeping in their family's den with her pup. He would put money on Inuyasha to claim the woman but then again he could see Sesshomaru with Kagome. Both sons certainly reacted to her entrance rather inquisitively now for what reasons. He laughed to see Rin mewling at her mother about wanting to eat sweets. Kagome smiled and bounced her daughter in her lap while speaking to her using multiple methods of communication at the same time. There were a combination of auras, signs, mewls, and speech. Izayoi came over to show a sign she had learned which had Rin clapping for joy and distracted from the smells of the kitchen. He was proud of this moment. Inuyasha made the mistake of twitching his ears and Rin practically stepped all over Kagome's lap and climbed up Sesshomaru's side so she could get to them. His sons were showing growth which meant they could handle more responsibility and obtain more of their birthright. Now if he could just figure out the kind of trouble his son was into without directly asking him….

"I'm sorry I'm late. Work caught me up."

Everyone turned to see Kimi glide through the dark in designer clothes and sunglasses. She immediately walked into the kitchen and went to Izayoi to give her greetings before going to Inutashio and kissing him on the cheek. She touched both sons on the cheek affectionately before stopping to see what was climbing up her son's side.

"Tell me this is a joke." She stated pointing to Rin who began reversing her actions and trying to get in her mother's lap.

"What is dear?" Izayoi asked taking her strudel out of the oven.

"Am I the only one that sees a pup and a human in this kitchen. Who do they belong to?" She asked looking at the men questionably.

Kagome's face became red slightly. She knew exactly who the demoness was. The world knew Lady Inukimi Meido. Despite her status, that didn't excuse her from being so rude. She bit her lip to keep her temper down but she wasn't exactly good at that. Kikyo was known for staying cool and collected all the time having never shown bouts of anger. But she always went off at the mouth. Lady Inukimi was no stranger as she recognized her from the courts when the status of the Yomi's will, wealth, Rin's royal status and her ability to take care of Rin was questioned among court. She hugged her daughter close to her protectively.

"They aren't property Kimi!" Izayoi responded placing her items on the counter and smiling at her creation. "They are our guests."

"Kimi, this is Rin. Rin is Kagome's daughter." He introduced pointing to Kagome who sat up straighter and held the poker face like that she would at her restaurant. He placed his paper down and gave the women his full attention. "Kagome this is Kimi, Alpha to this clan. Kimi this is Kagome Higurashi the owner of Shikon."

Kimi stilled having heard her last name. Her head whipped to the little woman making mental calculations. She smiled and walked around her sons to sit at the table as gracefully as she entered the kitchen. She took off her shades and sat down her purse on the table. "I've heard a great deal about you." She spoke with humor in her eyes. "I haven't laughed quite as loud in a long time when the tale of Kaguya's buffoonery met my ears. Everyone knows the policy of your place. Only the lowly of the low do not." She stated digging in her purse for her fan.

Kagome nodded and exhaled with relief. She did feel a little uncomfortable about talking about Kaguya when Sesshomaru was standing there. She wasn't a troublemaker and despite any bad tension they may have had in the past, he and his family had done a lot for her. She wouldn't talk about Kaguya if she meant that much to Sesshomaru. Thinking quickly she changed the topic hoping Kimi wouldn't catch on. "You look amazing this morning." She complemented while holding onto Rin who was sniffing the new fragrance in the air. She was wrong in her assumption.

"I always look amazing darling." She responded whipping her fan out and fanning herself gently. "Nice try by the way. I saw what you did there." She smirked and pointed her fan towards Kagome. "So unlike your sister."

Kagome stilled then. Her grip around Rin tightened and she looked around the kitchen watching as Izayoi turned towards her. "R-really?" She said shakenly. Fear rose up that they would recall her sister. Her sister was known by the world for her being a miko but climbed higher for her art. Yet, her tragedy had unfortunately garnered the worst press. Of course she felt it was bad but she had never seen Kikyo in the state she was reportedly in. She couldn't possibly go back to Japan. She just couldn't do it. But the news went pretty far to make sure she knew about her sister's ways.

"You have a sister?" Inutashio asked folding his paper. "I didn't know that."

Kimi wasn't a fool. She could tell something was amiss. "Yes, I saw her and we shared conversation. Brilliant woman. Tall and sleek. Loves…ART." She emphasized scandalously watching Kagome do the same tilt of the head as Kikyo when her brain was hyperactive. She nearly laughed at the predicament the poor soul was in.

"A sister?" Inuyasha asked keeping his ears placed lowly to his skull so to not attract Rin's attention again. He thought back to the time at the bar and he nodded when she mentioned her sister called. "Where is she? How come you don't talk about her much?"

Sesshomaru remained silent knowing Kikyo's side of things. He simply listened and watched to learn more as Kikyo was definitely tight lipped but it seemed Kagome was equally as silent. Clearly, it was apparent now more than ever that the Hugurashi sisters weren't exactly close if going by Kagome's hesitation and anxiety in her aura that was connected to Rin. His father seemed to feel the anxiety as well.

Inutashio looked to Rin noticing she was looking aggravated. He sensed distress coming from Kagome and even more so now from Rin. He wasn't sure if it was his place to step in or not to calm them both. It was a rather odd situation. If they were claimed as pack mates he could stretch his aura to calm them or if Kagome was mated to one of his sons, her anxiety would go down. Mother and daughter were still connected. He watched Kagome rub Rin's back gently before responding to calm her down. But why would just a mention of her sister cause her so much anxiety?

"Well I work a lot and she lives back in Japan so we don't really see much of each other." She responded hoping she didn't have to give too much. Rin began shifting in her seat and pushing against her arms rather boisterously. "Rin!" She chastised.

Kimi hid her smirk behind her fan watching Kagome dance around her words. She wondered if anyone knew in the kitchen that Kagome had a sister. Did they know who that sister was besides Izayoi? She shared a glance with Izayoi who subtly shook her head and promised a conversation worth gold. She would play this game the two sisters seemed to put into motion…for now. Kimi waved her hand in the air. "It matters not. Back to this Kaguya business. I-" Kimi blinked and grew silently suddenly feeling a weight against her leg. "Hm?" She responded and looked down to see Rin's nose in her stomach sniffing away. Kimi raised an eyebrow at the little pup noticing the pup's behavior who was still just a baby among demons. Now how a pup got in the hands of restaurant owner and mortal was beyond her. Usually, courts favored demons to take care of their own.

Everyone held their breath at the scene before them that could go either way. Kagome swallowed hard and went to get her pup. She tried to keep her still but Rin wouldn't have any of it, using strength Kagome didn't know Rin had to get away. She made to move out of her seat when this time Inutashio placed his hand on her shoulders and smiled reassuringly at her. Kagome turned pouring a little more of her energy into her pup just in case she had to protect her from harm.

Kimi bent down and picked Rin up delicately with both clawed hands. She placed her in her lap and simply moved her purse and her fan out of harm's way. Rin's nose moved along her shirt and body. Her tiny claws latched onto her dress to keep her balance. She yipped happily making a sign with her hand. Kimi was baffled not understanding her broken sounds and the movements of her hands.

"She loves your scent. She says you smell like flowers." Kagome explained in low tones as Inutashio nodded in agreement.

"Rin has a slight communication problem but she is overcoming." Inutashio responded.

Rin reached for her sunglasses and placed them on her small round face. Kimi smirked and held the pup protectively around her body so she wouldn't fall off her lap. "Well…she has great taste. This is Chanel darling." She pointed out watching Rin's nose continue to wiggle with excitement. Kimi bent to sniff Rin and collect her scent when she stilled. She sat back and looked at Kagome across the table with wide eyes instantly recognizing who she was and along with Rin. It made sense now completely. She looked to her son watching him glare at her with a knowing gaze. "Hm…" She dragged shifting her gaze to the infamous wealthy royal pup in her lap. Kimi pushed her dark glasses further on Rin's nose and turned her around so her hands could play on the table. "Fabulous you are pup. And so much more stylish and efficient than those nuisances that work for me." She groaned thinking about the dimwitted she left behind back at the main branch in the US.

"It can't be that bad." Izayoi said coming to the table and placing a stack of hot pancakes on the table.

"Oh…" She moaned dramatically. "They are awful! No one can find anything when I ask it and those Americans are so sensitive!"

Rin nodded her head as if she knew what the demoness was saying much to Kimi's joy. Izayoi walked over placing more dishes on the table and calling her sons to sit down. "Have you seen Shiori? She was supposed to come over too for breakfast." Izayoi stated concerned as Inutashio glared at her knowing she knew where Shiori was.

Kimi zipped her lips and did the motion. "I saw her this morning. We discussed a little business and then I left. But don't worry I will grab her for dinner and make sure she doesn't skip out this time." She responded as Izayoi placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I'll call her." Inuyasha said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He took his phone off silent and looked to see he had a new message. He unlocked his phone and read the text he just received from Kikyo with concern. He looked to Inukimi and he sighed deeply. He should have known her visit wasn't just a house call. She was investigating something.

 _But what exactly?_

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow**


	20. Chapter 20: Can Openers

**My Note: So** I enjoyed all of your responses and have taken notes. So many of you are Pro Sess/Kag pairing like by far! I was honestly surprised. But your reasons gave my lovely little ways I could twist this story and have emotions flying all over the place. :D

Also, I have to say I love stories that really pull upon character growth. There has been one story that I can honestly say was hands down the best at this! This author needs a physical reward for the brilliant shit she did! I highly recommend you read Paper Cranes by Midori Haru. This is a brilliant example of really going for gold in character growth in my opinion and it was not full of fluff. It was real and well developed. (Someone should message her to read this story. hehehe *Cough* **Danielle596** *Cough*) I highly recommend this slow burn for those that really appreciate proper character development.

Anyway...Thank you to everyone who enjoy my take on Inukimi. I do not think she is mean! In the series she had dark humor but she wasn't malicious! But I'm happy that many of you expressed this is the first time that you're reading Inukimi in a positive role and many thanks to those praising my style of interpretation of her. Thank you so much loves. I based her loosely (let me express that word LOOSELY) off the character Miranda from Devil Wears Prada. (One of my fav movies!)

* * *

 **Chapter 20 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 19 Reviewers!**

 **Diafthora** – Thank you so much for the compliment! I believe everything can be solved within character development. :D Hope you enjoy this fluff while I work on the other part of this update!

 **Saiyajin Princess Chichi** – Thank you for the love! Xoxoxo I do agree with you that the whole power couple thing is appealing but I also enjoy understated relationships. But we will see!

 **Heya** – Thanks love! Here is a little kind moment.

 **WolfGal327** – Xoxoxo - Not many people on this site appreciate those notions you pointed out. I do hope you enjoy the rest of this fic and look forward to your future reviews love!

 **Madam Fluffy** – You bring up some pretty good/deep points. But remember life waits for no one. Hehehe. Your vote is noted! Hope you enjoy these next few chapters.

 **emmydebby123** – Right! Can you imagine being in a room and having so many secrets about everyone floating around between specific ppl! So juicy! As to your question…Why did kimi recognize rin immediately when all the other inus took so long?...I explained in the chapter she served on that board and helped make the decision based on Kikyo's influence at the time Rin was up for adoption…so she would know. Hope that clears up everything.

 **OrihimeKurosakiInoue** – Lmao! Yes my evil plan has worked. *laughs like a mad woman* Im so glad you're hooked and now 19 chapters in! Soon to be 20! I look forward to a future review from you.

 **hani-licious** – Right. Kagome is clueless right now to things going on around her. Quite dangerous….And you are fine! Everyone has their preferences. Hope you enjoy this!

 **Zaacna** – Thank you my love! Omg you gave me so much extra food for thought and brought up things I know I need to build upon. Muahahaha! I was saying earlier to someone else's comment that character development is everything. Kikyo and Kimi get bad raps and poorly portrayed many times. I didn't want to do that with this one. But thank you so much for your thoughts. I'm def going to keep them in mind when I flesh out things.

 **Danielle596** – Poor babies! I hope they are doing better. Xoxox Also Kikyo is a product of her environment like many people are. She had problems about herself before Naraku came. He just gave her an outlet. And once again, Kimi is a boss bitch literally. (excuse my creole) lol Enjoy this little bit of fluff love.

 **angeleyes20876** – Thanks! You're the only one it seems that feel this way. Lol Thank you for having an open mind though. Love love love your comment! And no one smelled it because no one couldn't. I pointed out that Inus have a strong smell and Sess knows this…as he is one. So he knows how to manipulate this element.

 **kagomeLove2** – Right! In the anime she wasn't mean at all! Just dark humored at times. Hope you enjoy these next couple of chapters.

 **Nyght elf** – Lol yesssss and also everyones comments gave me little easter eggs to twist this fic some more. So it worked out beautifully for me.

And nope I have no idea how long. I'm just going for what feels good and that I feel I can stand by it. I feel you with really developing the relationship. I want this to feel as realistic as possible when it comes to emotions. Your commentary was superb! xoxoxox

 **Youkai55** – So many things are up my sleeve. Im having a hard time picking one to pull out. And we will see if Shiori needs help or not…. Thanks for your review.

 **NarukoSon** – Thank you so much! Everything will be revealed in due time…maybe not but there is hope. Thank you so much for your review love! I'm really digging seeing your name every chapter. *applauds loudly and wipes tears on sleeves*

 **SkittlesKitty** – Me too! I loved the other interactions as well. I think you're really going to enjoy these chapters coming up love. Thanks again so much for your review!

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 19 Followers**

Chelsea Tygers

Diafthora

Fae Mei

palii26

CaptianLenne

mimi1000

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 19 Favs**

palii26

WolfGal327

OrihimeKurosakiInoue

Zaacna

angeleyes20876

* * *

 **Check my profile for scheduled story update times, my book info, and additional information.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Can Openers**

* * *

Shiori stood in front of the Shikon waiting patiently for the man of the hour to arrive. She was thankful Kimi had left so early from the office and even more grateful that Kikyo fell right into place starting immediately on tasks that needed to be done. This allowed her to leave early enjoy the rest of the day outside of the havoc at the office. The sky was beautiful and free of clouds. People were walking about casually enjoying the day all around her. She pulled at her long ponytail and rubbed her glossed lips together while begging her heart to stay calm. She looked up at the Shikon sign verifying that she was where they agreed to meet. Nervousness flooded her and she didn't know really why. She dug into her pocketbook and reached for her smartphone quickly checking her messages. Several from her family showed but one importantly shined through the cloister of messages stating that said person was on his way. She had arrived early it seemed to the destination but she couldn't help it. She was excited.

Suddenly the spicy scent of magic and foreign spices struck her nose. She immediately looked up to see Shippo walking down the street with his wild long red-orange hair pulled into a low ponytail. His hair blew in the wind freely as if pushed by some imaginary gust that only catered to him. He wore a pair of faded jeans and a blue V-neck shirt looking very handsome and understated. The lean muscles in his arms stood out making him quite masculine and wild. He carried a black book bag that hung on one shoulder on his back as he made has way towards her. She watched his bright green eyes scan the street for cars before looking across the street at her directly. Shiori's breath caught at this and witnessed the side smile rise upon his face. She clutched her purse in her hands and waited for him to reach her. The walk that he had taken seemed to take hours. She released a breath of fresh air when he finally made it to stand in front of her with a genuine shy smile.

"Hi" Shippo responded anxiously rubbing his fingers in a thick patch of hair at the base of his head with a bright smile unsure of what to do with his hands or his body. Her soft scent filled his nose and the urge to tuck her away in his flat on the other side of town blossomed. She was amazingly beautiful and he found himself unable to look beyond her face at the moment truly captivated by her being.

"Hi." Shiori greeted bashfully looking up at him as he towered over her. Even for a demon he was quite tall. The way he was built was foreign to her and Shippo reminded her of a wild thing. Now that she knew a little bit more about him, she found him out of place in Paris as the city was stifling at times. He needed to be in the countryside being his free organic self. Her fingers came up to push her ponytail behind her so it fell down her back gracefully.

"Thanks for meeting me today." He started. "I'm sorry for last night. Just things got heavy and I was needed on all fronts." He spoke hurriedly trying his best to apologize for what happened last night. After their heated moment in the kitchen, it was hard for him to focus. He was nervous all evening and thanks to Jac's persistent side remarks for him to follow up, he contacted her. He texted her thinking that he would have time to take her out for a late meal or drink. However, fate seemed to have other plans for him. The restaurant got insanely busy as more orders came in due to a large party that had reserved for the garden space. She had arrived before he could call her and so he took an early break to meet with her. It wasn't enough for him and he didn't want them to start off like that. But then things got a little foggy as somehow they wound up pressed together and lips locked against the back brick wall in the alleyway behind the Shikon. He looked down at her, watching as she tilted her head slightly. The sun light reflected off of her shiny silver tresses and lit up her eyes. "B-But I promise, it won't happen again!" He nearly shouted afraid that his actions may have ruined something potentially good. "That is if it happens again. If you want to that is. I want to. N-Not just because I think you're pretty but you seem cool."

Shiori laughed watching him stumble his way through an awkward apology. It was refreshing to see someone just go off the dome and say what they felt. Seeing him look away in embarrassment and mumble underneath his breath, she boldly reached for his clawed hand and patted it affectionately. "Thank you Shippo. You're very sweet." She responded brightly. Shiori stood on her tippy toes and greeted him appropriately on the cheek with a light kiss feeling reassured about their meeting. "Let's start with that coffee you offered."

Shippo visibly relaxed and smiled as the nerves that ate at him left his body. Her pink lips were soft upon his cheek and he couldn't fight the red tint that he knew was coloring his skin. His mind focused on something he could do that was offered.

 _Food._

He knew food and he studied all the local eateries in the district. He could do this. He could find her a nice spot that would put coffee lovers into euphoria. Shippo offered her his arm in a gentlemanly fashion and held his book bag tightly with the other hand. He watched as she quickly took it but stopped to look back at his book bag.

"What's in the bag?" She asked looking at it with the desire for him to be free from its burden.

Shippo smiled and ushered her towards the restaurant. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his key. "Its got my uniform, books, cooking stuff, and other random things inside. I can't go back home to change or anything so I bring all my things here." He explained unlocking the door and spiking his aura to notify the charms Kagome placed on the place of his presence so he wouldn't be attacked by her extra security.

"But isn't it heavy? Why can't you go back?" She asked commenting on its weight upon his back. He was demon and she knew it wasn't a big deal but still…it was a bit much.

"It's nothing I can't handle besides I live pretty far from here." He spoke cryptically. Shippo opened the door and she rushed in so he could cut off the alarm that began ringing rather boisterously. The place was dark yet the smell of lemon permeated the air.

"Oh no we could have met someplace closer!" She offered feeling rude for the circumstance. She stood in the middle of the foyer watching as he cut on all the lights and did minor prep work for whoever came in after him. Shiori watched as Shippo did this before turning to her and reaching for her hand naturally. He led her through the front of the foyer into the dining area and back towards the kitchens. She held on tight as they went to the back.

"It's fine. I picked this meeting place remember." He responded as they walked into the back break room near the kitchens. He immediately placed his bag down on the table in the center and went to open his assigned locker. "Besides, I bring this bag all the time."

Shiori watched him take out his uniform and hang it up safely for later use. He took out his books and placed them inside as well. Books on famous people, foods, and kitchen safety were pulled out and placed inside of his locker. They seemed worn and heavily used with colorful markers hanging from the side and sticky notes crushed between pages. She reached for one before he had a chance to put it away and opened it. His hand writing was everywhere among the book and in the tiniest of spaces. It spoke of hints and tricks next to sectionals about various foods and their individual facts. She ran her finger over his handwriting finding it quite elegant for a man. "You're really studying for this exam of yours." She stated flipping through the pages looking and reading a few things.

Shippo checked his pants pocket for his phone and wallet before placing his backpack in the locker. Her comment made him think about the kitchen incident when she had come in on a rather stressful moment. Of course his mind went onto other activities that they shared that lightened that mood and had him bouncing all over the place for the rest of the night. He smiled up at her as she handed him the book back. "I really need to pass it. I literally can't afford to fail. It's a very expensive school but the best in the world." He responded locking things up and guiding her out of the room. "If I pass it, I'll be a world certified chef and graduated from one of the most prestigious culinary schools in the world."

"What is there else for you to learn? You seem pretty awesome to me." She responded not seeing where his fear was. They went into the kitchen and he cut on the lights. He made his way towards the kitchen's notary board where he logged in his arrival time and clocked in on his time card. Shiori looked at all the strange items that were used in the kitchen. "What is this?" She asked holding up something that looked like scissors but with a metal knob in the center.

Shippo blushed at her comment but smiled humorously at what she had in her hand. He walked towards the pantry looking for something that wouldn't be missed by his coworkers. He turned to see her lift the little kitchen utensil in her hand like weight. He reached for a can of condensed milk from the pantry and went to her with it. He politely reached for her hands and placed them correctly on the can. He placed her left on the can and moved the device in her right hand on the can's edge. The device locked onto the edge securely and he motioned for her to turn the top knob. "This is a can opener."

Shiori concentrated on turning the can as he was instructing for her to do. She smiled watching it open and the metal break free from the edges until it came around full circle. She let go and he took over reaching for a metal bowl. He poured the creamy sweet liquid inside until it was empty. She watched fascinated as he went and grabbed a few eggs from the fridge room along with other ingredients from around the room. She took note of his pace as he returned to her side and cracked an egg in the liquid quickly before tossing it to the side. He gave her one to take and crack open as well.

"I don't think you want my help." She responded nervously. "I'm not too good in the kitchen." She explained hesitantly taking the egg that he held closer to her.

"Yet." He countered giving his motivational smile with side dimple included. "Here's a great way to start."

Shiori smiled back and mimicked the way he cracked his egg. She cracked the egg into the bowl successfully. The yellow yolk slid into the white mix free of egg shells much to her glee. Shippo's tall form reached for the sugar and vanilla as she set the shells in the scrap pile he started. He began pouring and mixing without measuring much of anything. He gave her a spoon and he gave her instructions on measuring the vanilla which she followed as best as she could before it went into the bowl. Satisfaction filled her that she was creating something that seemed rather complicated. It was like performing convoluted chemical experiment in a lab. Her mother cooked all the time but the way he moved and did things were completely alien to her. She watched the soft smile stay on his face as he worked making something sweet smelling.

His eyes seemed to shine as he moved whisking it all together quickly and checking the consistency of the mixture. He dipped her spoon into the mixture and tasted it before holding the spoon for her to taste. "It's good right?" His aura was calm yet she could feel his happiness radiate off of him and it was contagious.

Shiori opened her mouth and nearly cleaned the spoon. She couldn't control the smile on her face. "It's really good." She stood closely at his side gripping onto the metal countertop with excitement and curiosity. "I'm still not understanding the problem!" She expressed as he went in search of two ramekins. "Everything you have made has been great. Who cares about time!"

"Time is everything in the kitchen." He shouted back before finding what he was looking for. He came out with a pan and two white ramekins. He set them on the table and prepared them for usage. "When I take my test, I will take a written and a performance. The written will take a few hours but the real test is the performance exam." Shippo grabbed the mix and poured the batter into the white ramekins without dripping anything onto the counters. "The examiners will randomly give me ingredients to use and style. Then I will pick two dishes to prepare that I feel encompasses my style and take on cooking. I must do this all under specific time limits too." He motioned with his head for her to follow as he went to the plastic wrap table. He tightly covered the ramekins sealing them shut tight for later use.

Shiori bit her lip. "Ok. So you just need practice." She laughed feeling rather accomplished looking at the prepared ramekins.

Shippo placed the ramekins on the metal pan and took them to the fridge room. He placed them at the bottom so they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. He came out and quickly cleaned up the mess. He nodded in thanks to Shiori who also went to aid him in his task. "But it gets expensive on the grocery side and I can't practice all the time. Many things I have to make aren't on the menu." He muttered tossing the chaos into the trash and tying up the trash bag tightly.

Shiori weighed his predicament in her mind. He was very talented and she would know. She had traveled and tasted many dishes all over the world. His cooking and style seemed perfect to her. She watched him move as his mouth set into a thin line clearly in deep thought. She felt like he wasn't saying everything. Like he was leaving something out of the conversation. Not one to give up so easily, Shiori immediately came to a solution. She followed him as they went to the sink to wash their hands. "Well my earlier opportunity still stands. Come cook for me." She offered.

Shippo cut off the sink and reached for a hand towel for them both to dry their hands. "What?"

Shiori bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly looking up at him. "Yes! Come cook for me. I wasn't joking before when I made you that offer the first time. It could be good for you. You can practice all you want and I get to have meals to come home and wake up to." She explained. She secretly added…and a hot looking chef in her home…but he didn't need to know that.

Shippo ushered her out of the kitchen and he quickly double checked his pockets making sure he had everything. They walked in the dining area near the foyer with quick speed. A gentle hand stopped him near the door and rested upon his cheek. He turned his head to see Shiori standing there with a warm confident expression illuminated by her bright golden eyes.

"Please." She asked reaching up to brush his bangs back gently from his face. "Besides I would really like this as a date." She suddenly became flustered hearing the truth echo in the large dining room.

Shippo's breath hitched at her words. "Me? Date me? And you? Really?" He couldn't believe it. He didn't really have much to offer her. She was after all a Tashio. She was royalty for crying out loud. How was he supposed to compete with that? He was sure men had taken her on yachts, private jets to exotic locations, fancy shows, etc. He couldn't do that at the moment. He could barely afford his one room flat. All his money was tied up in school so that he wouldn't graduate in debt. His mouth moved to say these things but nothing came out.

Shiori smiled and nodded her head at her own solution. "Yes you. Besides, I never had someone that wasn't family cook for me like this. I enjoy it a lot!" She expressed retracting her hand from his face and wringing both hands in front of her shyly. "Especially coming from you."

Shippo blinked trying to grasp onto the remains of his common sense but finding it all flying out of the window. _Right! I can cook!_ He thought to himself. He dated girls but never did he share cooking with them. She also just said he was the only one to do so for her which definitely was a confidence booster. Plus, she asked for him to do so regularly.

She reached for his hand and swung it coaxing him further into her grand plans. "Come on…I buy the groceries and you create amazing edible dates."

Shippo smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He laughed as suddenly her lips were attacked him and he found himself pulling her in for a hug. Everything was happening rather fast but he felt as if it was right and within reason. It had been only twenty four hours since whatever that exploded between them had yet he felt as if she had always been around. One thing was for sure, he vowed he would not make something cringe worthy that would ruin his good fortune. He let her go and held her small hands inside his large clawed ones. "Tomorrow I have off." He offered already planning for the future meal. He would start with French cooking and work his way east. He set the alarm and they both rushed out of the place. He locked everything up and slid the key into his pocket securely. "Do you have anything in your kitchen?"

"Come check it out and we can get things afterwards!" She exclaimed now pulling him away from the restaurant with surprising force. "But first, coffee!" She declared. Then her stomach rumbled rather loudly causing her to blush in embarrassment. "And maybe a meal."

Shippo surprisingly lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles that had Shiori melting on the inside. "This I can take care of." He stated with affirmation in his eyes as he guided her along down the sidewalk.

* * *

"You sure…" Kagome asked as she was being ushered down the hallway. She needed to return home and change so she could get to work. She turned to look up at Inuyasha as he held a dressed and groomed Rin in his arms. He was dressed in a white button up and blue jeans walking barefoot through his home. Rin had her arms tightly around Inuyasha's neck already declaring her will to not leave just yet. Kagome reached up to pat her on the back soothingly and communicating her understanding.

It was awkward being alone for so long and then coming into an environment filled with people. Of course she had her restaurant family but they weren't sleeping in her house and waking up with her to cook breakfast. It was nice to experience the moment. However, the call of her cell rang loudly after breakfast reminding her of the reality outside of the luxurious walls of Izayoi's family castle.

Rin mewled and wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's torso as best as she could to avoid anyone pulling her away from the hanyou.

Inuyasha shifted Rin to climb upon his neck and hold onto his head which she happily obliged. He held her hands so she wouldn't go diving obviously for his ears. "Well I guess there is no stopping her now." Kagome muttered before looking down at the time on her phone. "I'll be back early today to get her. Kaede will be coming to watch her." Kagome walked forward and turned around again to speak. "I left money in her baby bag for anything she needs."

Rin saw her mother leave and she quickly wiggled her body to lean down towards her. Kagome happily took Rin into her arms with a smooth transition on Inuyasha's part. Their bond flowed between them brightly. Inuyasha took note of this feeling it all around him like a warm hug. "You are going to have to take time off to fully develop the bond. You'll get tired again today like you were because of the distance." He muttered remembering how hard she slept in the morning.

Kagome hugged her daughter close to her and kissed her repeatedly while speaking of her love to her little one. His comment rested on her heavily and she knew he was right. Rin kissed her back and rubbed her hair affectionately. Kagome promised her a treat later and handed her over back to Inuyasha who took her willingly. Kagome inhaled sharply gathering the strength for another day to do what she loved. She looked at Inuyasha and without much thought she leaned up and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek affectionately. "Thank you, Yash." She responded. "I'll talk to my crew today before we open. I'm sure Miroku has already told you he's been begging me to take time off anyway."

Inuyasha didn't move or think. He looked to her in shock at her actions. It happened so quick that he almost thought he dreamt it up. Inuyasha held Rin tightly to him feeling as if her little body was anchoring him right now to the world. Slowly her words washed upon him and he nodded knowing that a visit to Miroku's was overdue. "Just don't kill yourself in your own kitchen." Inuyasha smirked bouncing Rin in his arms as she reached for his ears having seen them move.

Kagome rolled her brown eyes as they walked down the hall together. He stopped to put on slip on shoes. "I'll call you before the dinner rush to check up on things. Text me where you go and-" Suddenly her phone vibrated and she dug through her purse in search for it while losing her train of thought. She stopped in the hallway to dig for it while Inuyasha continued on to the door. She pulled out the device quickly and unlocked her phone. She gasped and stopped moving placing her hand on her chest. Her eyes scanned the message on her phone and her thumb retrieved the attached document.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked worriedly watching her hold the phone close to her eyes as if she was trying to see through the screen.

"The payment has been made for three months and _it_ is held out of escrow back under our name for now." Kagome smiled feeling a warm a tight feeling in her chest. She dropped her hand and moved on autopilot towards the nearby wall. Tears came to her eyes and she leaned against it feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. She pushed all the emotions back as best she could not wanting to be seen so emotional a second time in front of Inuyasha. Guilt and happiness collided inside of her body and she found herself searching for answers and ways to make the world right. Kagome felt her daughter pull onto her aura and she quickly gathered control over herself.

"It?" Inuyasha questioned wondering what in the hell she was emotional about.

Kagome nodded looking down at her phone. "My family's home is a shrine. It has been saved." She lifted the screen so he could see the document. Kagome laughed joyously feeling the need to run to her place now more than anything and make a phone call. "My sister made the payments." Kagome reread the statement of payment and collections from the bank that held her family's property. Kikyo's name was written as the submitter and her signature was beautifully signed at the bottom of the statement. She read further down seeing that a file has been submitted to buy the land and set the shrine as a national historical heritage site. Kagome looked down at the money that was sent and she stilled. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha drawing her eyebrows in confusion. "Where did the money come from?" She asked out loud looking to him for answers she knew he didn't have.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for updates.**


	21. Chapter 21: Gin and Tonic

Hello! So this was going to be short but then...as always...I got carried away.

* * *

Chapter 21 is brought to you by…

 **Thank you Chapter 20 Reviewers**

 **angeleyes20876** – Thank you so much love for your review! I enjoy playing with people's emotions. We will see what will happen. I can't wait for them to meet…but under what circumstances. Muahahaha!

 **NarukoSon** – I know! I'm loving the couple as well very much and can't wait to write more scenes for the two. Awe…it is my pleasure to update hun. Xoxoxoxo Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Danielle596** – Right! Paper Cranes is amazing! Omg. I hands down…loved it, Loved it, LOVED IT. She set that bar really high!

Your girls sound so truly blessed to have you as their mom!

As for Shiori/Shippo…Shiori is very sheltered and that is what Kimi is afraid of as well as something else….And we will see about relationships. I plan on mixing these people up soon.

 **wolfgirl09** – Lol here you go. Hopefully it takes you off the cliff and onto another one much higher.

 **OrihimeKurosakiInoue** – We will find out. They def have a major trust issue between them.

 **SkittlesKitty** – Oh the wrench is coming! I have so many ideas for this story that it literally pulls me into different directions. Thank you love and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Nyght elf** – Glad you enjoyed it! See Paper Cranes is amazing! Don't worry love. You will love this next chapter then.

 **Youkai55** – Thank you love for your review! So glad you loved this chapter! Hope you enjoy this next one! Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Thank You Chapter 20 Followers**

skyjadeprincess

BlacksSilver rose

Aleigh Walker

nikkimb89

kodamawasure

* * *

 **Thank You Chapter 20 Favs**

skyjadeprincess

* * *

 **Check my profile for scheduled story update times, my book info, and additional information.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Gin and Tonic**

* * *

Inuyasha had a lot on his mind as he drove in his red luxury vehicle through the streets of Paris. Buildings and people flew by rather leisurely that afternoon. The engine of his vehicle gave a nice low rumble and guided his car easily down the pavement in a silky manner that attracted a lot of attention around him. The sun shined bright and the heat blew down on the metal of his car. He gripped his leather wrapped wheel with one hand and rubbed his lips with his index and middle fingers in deep thought. It was everything he could do to keep from touching his cheek where he could still feel the ghost of soft lips pressed against them.

It was nice.

Everything about that morning was nice. He had woken up to get a drink and somehow he found himself rocking a small body to sleep and reassuring another that lay content across from him in the quiet of the early morning when the birds began chirping and the coffee machine automatically cut itself on down the hall. The smell of breakfast on the stove woke him and the push of Rin's little hand got him up and going. This new change in lifestyle was random. It felt strange. It felt comforting. It felt awkward. It felt joyous. All of these sensations passed through him when he woke up to two little women. Yet he couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be.

 _But why did I feel this way?_

His fingers daringly ghosted over his cheek lightly afraid he would rub off the sentiment placed there before. He enjoyed the show of appreciation a little bit more than he care to profess to the public. Such feelings however weren't safe given his fast lifestyle. He thought about his current relationship status. He wasn't one to stick around which is how he and Miroku had bonded right away so fast back in the day. Despite him and Miroku being different when it came to their relationship pursuits, they shared common ground on the principle of solidarity and solitude. Despite Miroku's playboy demeanor, he was resolute about not bringing others into your own bullshit and letting females know what they were getting themselves into.

Yet something inside him woke up recently. Maybe it was because he found himself introduced to these women of different virtue, morals, or guidelines of success. He couldn't tell. But he enjoyed it and he found himself growing more protective and lively as the days passed. His nightlife had slowed down in exchange for more home visits with his relatives, late dinners with friends, and spending time with the newest addition to his pack. He knew it was only a matter of time before his father bestowed the honor onto Rin.

The sound of raspy off-tune humming came from behind him and he smiled with pride swelling at his achievement. A funky rock track played on the radio that pumped his blood and he turned it up slightly being mindful of sensitive ears in the car. He looked through the rear view mirror and nudged his chin up to check in the back lane as well as glimpse the passenger he was chauffeuring. He pushed his sunglasses on his face and a smirk spread across his face as he showed his sharp right top fang. Never, would he ever have thought he would be in the situation that he was in right now.

Usually, it would be some random attractive woman sitting in his passenger seat in which he would forget her name as soon as his mind jumped to something else. How odd it first felt to have far more precious cargo riding along with him in his well renowned ' _death trap'_ in which his mother shouted upon him every time she glimpsed it. How horrified she shrieked when she learned he had been using it to move said precious cargo around from point A to point B. He laughed and pressed his foot on the gas a bit to hear it roar in his ears. He looked in the mirror again and saw his smile reflected back at him in a tiny formation underneath large sunglasses. His smile grew and he drove slowly much to the disbelief of others that shared the current road with him.

His phone buzzed indicating that he was receiving another message. He told Kikyo he would text her the meeting place so they could talk. He thought about what Kikyo had said and his mind went to that whole situation about Inukimi _. How did she know Kimi? And what was Kimi up to?_ He noticed Kimi was dancing around the subject of Kagome's sister which didn't go unnoticed by him. Mainly it was Kagome's switch in scent and rise in anxiety that caught his attention. _What was so important about her sister? Why did her name strike such emotion in her? Why didn't she speak about her much?_

Maybe they had family problems.

He certainly could relate as at one point he had his own issues growing up when a man's sword was his weapon of choice. But everyone had issues. Granted his at times were a bit bloody with his brother but they had grown closer because of it. Maybe it was a trust thing. Maybe if Kagome got a little bit more comfortable with his pack, she would share her life because if he knew one thing about family, it was they were bound to show up eventually and they had a tendency to follow you.

Seeing his destination, he signaled and turned gracefully around a corner. He pulled into his personal parking space at the front of his business and parked his car next to a foreign orange Ferrari he didn't recognize. He watched as someone pulled out of the lot in a brand new vehicle he had designed himself and he smirked watching it glide smoothly just as he had imagined it out of the lot. Excitedly, he cut off his engine and turned around to look at his back passenger watching his reflection through her wide dark designer sunglasses.

"Ready to see some cars, Rin?" He asked removing his shades to look at her with a smirk.

Rin sat in her nice blue dress wearing the dark Chanel sunglasses that Inukimi had given her before she left on her lunch date with Izayoi. Her short hair was pulled up and split into two side ponytails. On her feet were white sandals designed by Shiori herself. Rin pushed the big glasses up her nose with her lips in a pout that reminded him very much of Inukimi. The glasses sat on her face rather big but clearly Rin didn't care as she left them on and looked right back at him. He wouldn't put it pass his Alpha if those glasses were her way of possessing Rin's body.

Rin mewled and signed using her hands "Let's go" looking cool and collected in her pink car seat strapped with two seatbelts for safety precaution on behalf of his mother. She even had his father give one of his fangs to be made into a bracelet that would act as a shield should anything happen to the pup in Inuyasha's care which he thought was a bit much. He was responsible! Rin was in perfect care.

Inuyasha smirked and got out of his car while flexing his aura to alert his staff that he had arrived and to get their shit straight before he came in. He walked to the other side and lowered the front seat so he could reach into the back. He unbuckled Rin quickly and carefully lifted her out of the seat into his arms. He felt her tiny arms wrap around him and he righted himself being mindful not to hit her head on the roof of the car. In typical Inuyasha fashion, he slammed the door shut and gave his keys to Rin who pressed the button to lock the doors. He brushed her nose with his thumb applauding her in his way for her assistance. Rin pushed his sunglasses back on his face and he nodded. Up ahead he could see his staff open the doors for him and he rolled his eyes behind his glasses at their lack of backbones.

He walked inside quickly but turned instead of going to the meeting room where he knew everyone was waiting for his arrival. He walked into the showroom to look at his newest model on display that sat behind protective glass. He was proud of his transition from cars to bikes and back again. Before his eyes sparkling under high lights was the world renowned ' _White Fang'_ a silver luxury motor bike boasting chrome finishes and a fiery V10 engine that claimed 62 miles in 2.5 seconds. He loved the design and build of transportation as well as efficiency. The symbol of his famed fang sword shined in the leather seating. He worked with the best craftsmen in the world to create his luxury visions that started in the upper hundred-thousands. Now he had a new deal to design something sponsored under the Jaguar Company to design a vehicle affordable to the working consumer class. He found the challenge interesting and couldn't wait to see how the public would take it.

He watched as Rin placed her tiny hands on the glass window clearly excited about what she was seeing. She pointed to it and signed excitedly about what she thought as a shiny toy. Inuyasha placed her down on the floor and held her hand while looking at his creation. "One day, I'll build one for you." He said as she smiled brightly up at him. He looked down at her making eye contact. "I'll name it Little Jackal."

"Mutt face!" Spoke a loud voice that boomed and echoed in the space.

Inuyasha turned his head and smirked. A wolf demon with long brown-black hair pulled into a ponytail with shiny bright brown eyes walked towards him. He wore a black suit with his brown pelt laid over his shoulder showing his proud wolf heritage and regal status among demons. A smirk was on his face as he approached.

"Mangy wolf!" Inuyasha opened his arms up and walked towards his longtime best friend. They slammed their hands together in a comradery gesture and patted each other on the back before pulling away. "You finished the project?"

"Hell yeah! Right on time too." He responded crossing his arms over his chest haughtily. "Your new modeled bikes are officially patented and the papers are on the table. You should really clean this place up mutt. I almost drove right past this dump." He jabbed.

Inuyasha's ears flickered and he crossed his arms too defiantly. "You're one to talk. Why do you think I refuse to go to that junkyard of a car lot you got in the US? I smell trash just landing at the airport and your fleas are the worst."

Kouga was about to retaliate when his nose picked up on a soft floral scent. He looked down and saw a little one clutching the pants leg of his friend intent on hiding herself. His eyes grew wide and he looked to Inuyasha unsure of what all he had missed in the last couple of months since they last saw each other. "You had a kid and didn't tell me!" He exclaimed bending down to one knee to get a look at her. He sniffed her scent and smelled Inuyasha's scent on her but her natural scent spoke nothing of shared blood. She was of mixed blood that hinted of demon and spiritual nature which made his nose tingle. A soft pink aura stayed close to her skin that read of a mother's recent bond with the babe and the warning was clear of getting too close to the pup.

Inuyasha turned red and shook his head. "No! This is just a new member of pack that I'm watching until her mom gets off work!" He clarified looking down at the little pup smelling her nervousness. "Her name is Rin." Inuyasha pulled off his shades and placed them in his pants pocket.

Kouga smirked at little Rin and held his hand out for her to sniff. "My condolences to you little one for being saddled up with this loser for the day!" He spoke pointing up to Inuyasha. His smile grew upon hearing Inuyasha's threatening growl that promised a physical altercation later. He watched as Rin stepped hesitantly closer to him and sniffed his hand for security. Her grip upon Inuyasha's leg tightened hearing the hanyou's growl and Inuyasha bent to pick her up gently. Kouga stood back up and watched how Inuyasha rubbed her back and soothed her of the worry she had in her aura. The pup calmed down and she laid her head on his shoulder. Her tiny clawed fingers came to reach around his neck. Kouga was baffled at what he was seeing in front of him. _Who is this kid? Who is the mom? Where is she? Why leave your kid with Inuyasha? Did she want her kid to live?_ He simply observed and turned to walk back towards the meeting room with his thoughts tucked tightly away for another time.

Inuyasha followed flexing his aura around the pup in his arms to calm her. She didn't do too well with angering and saddened emotions around her. He noticed this gave her intense anxiety and he wondered where that came from. He followed after his best friend into their meeting room where legal papers and blueprints of his next project lay spread on the table. His staff members were all crowded into the room looking a bit stiff in their suits and dresses. He shook hands with everyone and looked excitedly at his designs that he had made and the picture of a 3D rendered image of his newest beauty. Everyone looked at the child in his arms but no one dared say anything to question him knowing his temper could be set off.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath and looked at his new vehicle.

Kouga nodded with pride as well. It was nice working with his closest friend since the day they were in cloth diapers. He had his hand in many pots but Inuyasha's particular pot always guaranteed fun and lucrative incentives. "This is the almost finished product of the Iron Reaver model. She's decked out to the max on all fronts and we even put in full grain hand sewn leather in the interior from Italy along the seats. What we are working on now is putting in the tech and wheel cooling functions you invented to keep the car refreshed."

Inuyasha picked up a picture and looked at the insides of the model being built. She was everything he sketched and designed from the inside and out. He spent hours himself building her in his lot in Japan. Now here she was getting the spa treatment from different seasoned fabricators around the world to debut as another classic award winning vehicle he had created. They had taken what he built with his own hands and with his instructions cultivated something bigger and it was pretty hot. "So my blueprints are approved for public use?"

Kouga nodded shifting his pelt on his shoulders. "Obviously. We put the tech in another vehicle to test for safety. It passed inspection flawlessly with all the extra safety measures. We already got buyers wanting to pay top dollar for it. Now you just need to pick the colors for the paint job." He explained pointing at the other pictures of the vehicle in different styles and colors.

Inuyasha sat Rin down on the wooden table and turned to his friend giving his fist a dab. Inuyasha looked at the colors available with a critical eye. He watched as Rin looked with her hands clutched onto his black jacket tightly refusing to be away from him even an inch among all the foreign faces and scents. It was comforting in an odd way to have someone depend on him for everything even for something as little as reassurance. He poured his aura over her protectively as she settled closer towards him by scooting her rear. He also smirked at the double benefit it was serving such as the sound of rapidly beating hearts in the room obviously fearing the possible danger they would be in should they make a wrong move to freighted the little pup. He lowered his head down to Rin's ears and nuzzled her scalp. "Ok, runt. Which one you like?"

"Really!?" Kouga shouted. "You're putting this decision in the hands of a newborn pup?" Kouga balked crossing his arms at the unorthodox occurrence.

Inuyasha paid him no mind as he watched humorously as Rin took off her shades and looked at the photos on the table. Inuyasha spread them out before her so she could look clearly. He patiently watched as her brown eyes scanned the table looking over everything while everyone in the room stood silent holding their breath not believing that such a million dollar decision was given to a child.

Rin happily moved pictures around and lifted some to her face. She pointed for other photos she couldn't reach and Inuyasha politely retrieved them with the occasional help from those around the table. She turned her head to Inuyasha and mewled to him her input. He listened and read her aura as she spoke to him as best as she could. To aid her, she put the photos down and signed to him. Shockingly to everyone he nodded and made slow movements with his hands clearly communicating to her in the same way that she was which soothed her. Her legs kicked in excitement and mewled. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Kouga smirked understanding a little bit of what she was saying with her broken mewls but not everything. He watched her communicate and this brought more questions regarding the pup's lifestyle. He was also shocked to see Inuyasha do sign back at the little girl and gruffly speak to her in various tones of the Inu manner. "Well?"

Inuyasha looked at him. "Can you make one in the color orange?"

Kouga rubbed his chin in thought of what the vehicle would look like. "Yeah." He let out a confirmation to Rin choosing to respond to the pup directly.

Rin happily nodded in agreement of the color she liked and reached for a picture. She spoke again and pointed at it. Of course she picked up the red colored one and waved it in the air proudly as well. Inuyasha smirked and took the photos from her hands. He handed the photos over to Kouga pointing out his selection. Kouga rolled his eyes and took the photos. "Figures it would be red. Why am I not surprised?" He dragged handing the photos to his people standing behind him.

Inuyasha stood up to his full height and looked upon the vehicles with critical golden eyes. "Make one in royal blue too. I think that would really win over our female customers and show off the chrome in the grill here." He pointed with a clawed index finger.

Kouga nodded and looked at his people that hurriedly made notes behind him. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "So we finished mutt? I'm ready to eat!" He spoke seeing no further need to be there. He had given the paperwork, delivered on time the product updates, and received feedback on what else was needed to complete the project.

Inuyasha nodded and picked up Rin off the table back into his arms. She pushed her sunglasses back onto her face. Immediately afterwards, her hands went into his silver hair and she began playing with it. He had nothing else to say as he walked out allowing Kouga to make the calls and give out the orders. Inuyasha went back out into the showroom and looked around to make sure everything was in order before he left. He saw one of his previous black bikes on display and an idea crossed his mind. He smiled and walked over to the bike.

"Rin, you are about to sit on your first bike." He placed Rin on the seat and moved her hands to support herself while he held her securely by the side. Her hands couldn't even reach the handles so she just sat there kicking her legs on the sides happily and gripping the seat to keep herself steady.

"I see she's ready to go." Kouga stated tossing his keys in the air and catching it as he came up to them. "Now she just needs a helmet and gloves."

Inuyasha nodded watching as Rin scooted forward on her own and leaned on her belly to reach to the handles. It was a hilarious sight for sure that had them both chuckling. Inuyasha took out his cell phone and took a picture of them both with the aim to give his mother a heart attack. He then read the messages quickly he had received via text.

"So you know where we're eating?" Inuyasha walked forward and picked Rin up off the bike, careful to keep her dress down.

"The usual place." He responded walking ahead and out of the door. "Come on, mutt. We got a lot to catch up on."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kouga found themselves at their old watering hole with delicious food surrounding the table. Meats, cheeses, potatoes, and some vegetables were laid out but majority of it was finger foods. Rin sat in a booster seat in the booth munching on strips of tenderloin while holding a spoon full of mash potatoes. Kouga was baffled watching his best friend talk while trying to make sure Rin was covered in napkins should she drop her food on herself. It was a strange sight but at the same time it looked right. It brought him into his own truth.

"What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked having taken the spoon from Rin and fed her the soft potatoes himself.

Kouga blinked before shaking his head and going back to his truffle fries. "Same ole, same ole." He said gruffly while watching Inuyasha now wipe around Rin's mouth. Rin reached for his hands to help him and smiled up at him when she was done. "She's got you trained. Now all you need is a leash." He joked and laughed rather loudly.

Inuyasha turned his head and glared hard at his best friend. "We'll see who's laughing when her mom show's up to kick your ass because her pup isn't happy. Maybe it's good you're sitting over there. I don't want your fleas jumping on her."

"What did you just say, stupid mutt!" Kouga growled clutching the edge of the table in his hands and leaning forward completely forgetting about everything around them. He'd been meaning to give Inuyasha a beat down as clearly he had forgot who he was dealing with.

"Did I stutter, flea bag." Inuyasha jabbed with a smirk as he turned around placing his hand on the table as well meeting him in the center. A few patrons turned to see where the noises were coming from and others scooted away while pulling out their phones when they realized they were in the presence of celebrities.

Both made eye contact and started to growl rather loudly at each other. Their aura's rose and clashed warningly at each other. A huffing noise was heard and both turned their heads to see Rin suddenly shake and her tiny claws were clutched deeply in the booster seat. A whine came out of her lips and she pushed her body to move away from the pair. Her mother's aura seemed to become darker and they knew it wasn't good.

Immediately, the two leaned back and Inuyasha went into pouring his aura gently over Rin's body. However, it wasn't working as Rin tried to push away from him and her noises for her mom burst from her lips. The sound was strangled as her vocal chords still wasn't use to making various tones and commands. She turned away from them both seeming as if she was going to try to climb out of the booth to get away.

Kouga froze looking for things to help. He didn't know anything about babies or pups. His large pack had them but he didn't in particularly know how to deal with them in a nurturing manner. He picked up one of his fries to give to Rin but she just scooted further away into the booth and turned her head away from it. He could hear odd hiccup noises and it donned on him that she was beginning to cry which put him on alert. Salt and despair rushed to his nose overwhelming her soft floral scent. "Do something!" He whispered frantically while looking around hoping that no one was paying attention to them. He was wrong. He looked back to Rin and lifted his hands. "I have an idea. Give her to me."

"Are you nuts!" Inuyasha spoke before reaching for Rin again. "She's already upset!" Rin started to cry but she let Inuyasha hold her. Large tear drops fell from her eyes and she tried to sign that she was scared of the noises they made while growling through her hiccups. She thought they were angry and it scared her.

Before Kouga realized what he was doing, he let out a low calming grumble deep from his throat at the same time Inuyasha had begun to do so. It was deep and reassuring like a gentle purr that came from the pits of their stomachs. Rin calmed and clutched onto Inuyasha tightly while burying her nose in his jacket. Her whimpers and cries died down until she was breathing normally with a few hiccups rattling her body. She turned her head to look at Kouga now feeling a little bit safer having heard their combined efforts to calm her. The pink aura around her lightened again and both gentlemen gave a large sigh of a possible situation being avoided. Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek and spoke his apologies before placing her back in her seat. He moved her food closer to her body so she could reach. He took one of the napkins and cleaned her face making sure she was well and calm.

Kouga leaned back feeling a year taken from his life. He knew from his own pack that you never wanted to mess with a pup because their mothers were beasts. He shook his head and reached for his beer that he had ordered taking a large gulp before placing it back on the table. He kept his rugged aura calm hoping it would keep the pup happy and make her feel safe. He looked to Inuyasha who picked up his beer and drank as well. "You're going to explain this?"

Inuyasha swallowed his drink and sighed heavily. "Rin is the pup of a good friend who's having a hard time. I just stepped in to help out is all."

"Good friend my ass." Kouga stated before folding his arms and smirking. "So this good friend, is she single and hot?"

Inuyasha did his best to control himself but it was difficult. He knew what Kouga would do. "Kagome is pack and off limits!"

"Kagome…" He dragged rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "With a name like that in France, she shouldn't be too hard to find."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be going to see about Kagura?" He asked to deflect the conversation. "She asked me about you a few weeks ago." He looked down at Rin before making eye contact with his best bud.

Kouga stilled and looked away in annoyance forgetting about his food. "So?"

Inuyasha sighed rubbing his claws through his mane. "Come on man…." Inuyasha knew what he was doing. He'd been waiting to have the conversation but it never was a good time. Being in France always brought him towards Kagura's way and he could barely look her in the eyes because he knew his best friend was dogging her. They were all really close friends and spent many years together. She could hold her own and fought as hard as the rest of them. Her banter was the best and she was known for easily getting underneath anybody's thick skin. Kagura was very laid back and a bit like one of the boys. So much at times it was easy to forget she wasn't one. Kagura was good people.

Kouga and Kagura started off on the wrong foot back in the day and were always at each other's throats. Somehow even they managed to work things out and both were around more and more. It was no surprise to him when he found out later that they were seeing each other privately behind closed doors. Whatever went down between Kagura and Kouga was real and genuine. After a while, word got out that the two had some kind thing going on. What started as a fling had turned into something more. Maybe it was too much that it scared the Wolf Prince who was destined to wed some princess.

Inuyasha knew Kouga was putting distance between himself and the Wind Demoness but it wasn't working. It never did. Kouga would come back to see Kagura at the end of the day. He may spend his days walking around pretending to do his duty in the US, but at night and during major holiday vacations, he could always be found with Kagura. Then he would disappear for months again and that hurt his friend. Demons always complained about human emotions being too abundant and wild but demonic ones were deep and almost impossible to shake off. No one can just shake off years and eras of affection despite whatever Kouga was telling himself. He hated to see females get upset over bullshit. He felt worst knowing it was because of his best friend that Kagura cried once for the first time in centuries on his shoulder. "All I'm saying is treat her like a real friend. You can't just keep fu-" Inuyasha stopped and looked at Rin who was shoving another spoonful of mash potatoes in her mouth. "-sleeping with her but then running off to marry another broad."

"It's none of your damn business, mutt." Kouga muttered reaching for his beer feeling the drop in his mood.

"The hell it is!" Inuyasha responded glaring at him while keeping his aura and temper in check. He looked at Rin remembering to try not to curse in front of her anymore. It was rather difficult to do so but somehow he was making progress…slow progress….but progress nonetheless. "You didn't see her cry did you?"

Kouga leaned back again in his seat as a server came over asking them if they needed anything else. Kouga thought on his words. It did hurt him inside a little to know Kagura was that distraught. But she knew about his lifestyle. Maybe he should have told her about the whole Ayame arranged marriage thing. But he what was there to say? She knew it would happen. She just didn't know it would happen now. But what did she want from him?

They ordered another round of beers and an ice-cream for Rin who was happy again despite the heavy conversation happening at the table. Both men were quiet for a while collecting their thoughts and controlling their demeanor. Kouga just sat back and watched as Inuyasha chastised Rin for almost spilling stuff on her dress in which Rin just laughed. Rin lifted the spoon up for Inuyasha to share with her in her vanilla delight. He saw the grimace on Inuyasha's face knowing the taste of his beer wasn't going to agree with the cream and sugar being offered to him. But, he opened his mouth and took it anyway making Rin very happy. A slow smile spread onto his lips again seeing his best friend behave so…fatherly.

He knew that any man that was taking care of another woman's child was hooked in some way. He wanted to meet this person that did this to his friend. The way Inuyasha was going, he wouldn't be surprised to finish the project and come back for a wedding or something. He pulled out his phone in his pocket and made a note to himself to find a Kagome later. That name was unique in France and he was sure she was bound to pop up. Kouga placed his phone back in his pocket and smirked at his best friend. "She looks good on you. I may solve all my problems and take her as my woman."

Inuyasha smirked while looking down at Rin. "Do you think the wolf is cute?" He asked Rin watching as she seemingly focused on Kouga's face taking in his words but having some difficulty with understanding his meaning. Kouga gave his winning smirk that usually caught the eye of many women.

Rin didn't think he looked plushy or cuddly like her bears at home that her mom called cute. He didn't look like her either and people called her cute. He didn't where a dress which she usually heard from adults that such things were cute. He had taken off the pelts on his shoulders so he wasn't furry. Rin looked at Inuyasha and shook her head no. Inuyasha laughed nearly barking at the table. Kouga face palmed himself. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest proudly. "You heard the little lady. Beat it!"

"Damn. I'm going to need another drink after that blow." Kouga muttered finishing off his beer.

* * *

Kikyo sat at a bar she had found that matched the mood she was in. She had worked at the office trying to understand her new role and low key learned everything she could about Lady InuKimi and the Tashio clan. So much information registered in her brain and she found herself second-guessing her purpose as well as the Tashio's stance on things. Kaguya could be the biggest gain but also a heavy blow. If Sesshomaru was trying to get out of their marriage agreement, Kaguya could sue and take anything her claws could sink hold on. But she knew he was up to something. Her certainly was relaxed when she cross examined his life before him. He almost seemed like he rather enjoyed it and practically provoked her to keep digging. Maybe she would just be silent for awhile and carry her secrets and findings with her until things started to play out. At the end of the day, as long as their drama stayed far away from her family...she was fine. But that didn't calm the nervousness she felt in her bones. Something felt off about everything despite how good it was to be coming out of the dark and into the light. She had a lot to think about and somehow managed to walk her way to the Shikon where she stood nearly glued to the concrete watching the patrons go into the lovely little building that belonged to her sister. She just stood there as always wanting so badly to be with her sister and just spill up everything that was bothering her but she knew better. Then a slight pain began to pound in her lower abdomen that felt rather odd but she thought nothing of it.

She just needed one drink. One drink to take the edge off of things until she could get home to her little empty loft and sort things out one by one with clarity. Maybe it would even calm the pains in her abdomen as well. She was trying to meet up with Inuyasha later but the way things were looking, it may not happen. She thought of going to Sesshomaru's restaurant to find him but she wasn't sure if he would be there. Someone had to know what Inukimi was up to. Inukimi was watching Shiori and diving into her son's affairs behind his back which could backfire. She thought about telling Shiori but the girl would probably open her mouth and say something. Maybe a beer or a small shot would do. Nothing too large or too potent. She could make a responsible choice with her drink. She could do this. She could handle it. Just one shot. Her nerves were all over the place and cigarettes weren't doing much for her at the moment. Everything was going great...too great. From her experience that was usually when things turned for the worst. So rather not be prepared right?

Kikyo looked around at the grungy décor as she sat at the bar. It was slightly busy during that afternoon as more of the working class got off work. Clearly by the sounds of the people talking, everyone was excited about the weekend. The place itself was rugged and felt very masculine with the dark wood and plastic leather booths lining the wall. It smelt of booze and smoke which was very nostalgic. Flashes of her life in her parent's shrine lying about on her back drinking her life away sailed in waves in her mind. She could almost feel the cold floor against her skin and the warmth of a glass bottle in her hand. Kikyo looked in her purse and took out her wallet. A few gentlemen to her right looked at her but she paid them no mind.

"What can I get ya?"

Kikyo looked up to see a demoness with tattoos up her arms and a feather in her hair stand before her rocking red lipstick and a black tank top. Her red eyes seemed to glow in the low lighting of the bar. Without thinking too much she spoke placing her card on the bar. "Gin and tonic." Just the sound of the drink was refreshing.

The woman nodded and immediately began making her order. Kikyo watched her as she went through the motions. Fresh limes were being cut and squeezed before going into a chilled glass filled with ice. Her lips seemingly were becoming dry from the anticipation. It had been far too long. The ice crinkled as the gin was poured into her glass followed by the tonic. She smiled as the woman put the remaining slices of lime and a few leaves of mint in her drink before stirring it once. The drink was placed on a napkin right in front of her with a little black straw in it. "A little too dainty for a gin and tonic?" She questioned looking at her glass.

The woman lifted and eyebrow and smirked leaning against her bar. "Well you looked a bit too delicate so I made it to fit you." She clapped back with a smirk.

Kikyo smiled and lifted the drink in her hand. The smell of lime and peace entered her nose. She lifted the glass forward and cheered to her bartender before moving it to her lips and taking it down like a pro. It was smooth and glided deliciously down her throat leaving her burning trail that reminded her of her sobriety. She pulled back and sighed heavenly at her little piece of heaven in her hands.

"So you aren't as dainty as I thought." The demoness stated watching her down her drink and wiping her bar with a rag.

Kikyo placed her drink on the table. "You should have seen me back in the day. I could put men to shame." She told nursing her glass in her hand feeling the small tingling sensations running through her. The pain in her stomach came to a dull throb that became slowly a forgotten entity. Kikyo rubbed the area soothingly enjoying her drink and questioning if really quitting cold turkey was appropriate. Hell she could give up smoking if she could have an occasional drink.

Kagura stopped moving and reached her hand over the bar. "Kagura."

Kikyo extended her hand over as well to meet hers. She shook hers rather strongly. "Kikyo."

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for Updates to this Story**


	22. Chapter 22: Leftovers

**Fall is here! And soon my favorite holidays will arrive! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 21 Reviewers!**

 **Nyghtelf** – Kagura is going to be a very interesting character that I have much planned for! Muahahaha!

 **SkittlesKitty** – This next chapter is going to be different than what you expected for sure….But don't worry. It will come and her thoughts will be revealed.

 **Danielle596** – I'm so glad that things are going well for you! Many blessings to you and your beautiful family love! That fanfic was amazing! I loved how it ended and how realistic it was. Unfortunately, I haven't read any fanfics lately. I haven't been in the mood. (Insert epic sad face!)

As for your stories…I LOVE the sound of Western Dogs and the Lord and his Miko. To me they both sound very different from the usual stories on this site and intriguing. And if you need any help, I'm here!

As to your review…I never mentioned what he does. Just that he works. But there is so much to work with here, I'm truly enjoying writing the scenes where this person spends time with this person and trying to be authentic as possible.

 **NarukoSon** – Right! Kouga is not all that bad. Just a big teddy bear! And who knows….

 **OrihimeKurosakiInoue** – LoL right! He got shut down with a quickness! And thank you so much for your review!

 **angeleyes20876** – Inuyasha and Kouga would have gotten their asses beat if Kagome found out! And we are going to see a lot more interactions!

 **Youkai55** – Time will tell hun! Kikyo is her own woman! And we will see what becomes of Inuyasha…

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 21 Follower and Fav**

iHopPwns

* * *

 **Check my profile for scheduled story update times, my book info, and additional information.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Leftovers**

* * *

"What a tangled web we weave..." Kimi spoke waving her lace fan in her hand about her face as she sipped her wine glass ever so lavishly. Izayoi had changed into a longer white and red floral dress with a wide red brim hat that blocked the sunlight shining above. They sat in a private white terrace among the high-end shopping district that marketed foreign labels and beautiful boutiques. It was a cozy place and it was a place they enjoyed a great deal especially for their catch-ups. Kimi spoke in low whimsical tones, never raising her voice ever. Izayoi was her opposite which had tones that sounded like she was singing when she spoke. Both had spent a good time sharing and scrutinizing the growing story before them.

Izayoi sighed heavily finally free of one of the burdens she carried. She leaned back into her white chair watching the steam off the top of her latte in her hands blow upwards to the heavens. "Kikyo wants to debut her new art collection and surprise her sister with her success. Kikyo came to me requesting my help in planning her debut art party. Of course I adored Kikyo and her work since they very beginning. She is so talented and I feel sorry for what happened to her. People make mistakes…" Izayoi stated squinting her eyes trying to gather the correct words to say. "But, she's bouncing back so beautifully. She's all over the news and I did some research on her artwork. The prices that her paintings are going for are incredible!" She exclaimed reaching for her phone to look it up again.

"Indeed." Inukimi stated as Izayoi showed her a sample of her work being reported selling for a couple of thousand francs. "But by that girl's hesitation in your kitchen in regards to Kikyo, she doesn't seem too thrilled about her sister's success. I bet that she doesn't even know anything going on in her sister's life at the moment. I'm not even sure Kikyo's recent success is going to be enough to repair whatever has come between them." Kimi placed her drink down on the table with a grimace.

"Kagome doesn't know Kikyo is here." Izayoi explained looking into her cup. "It's all so confusing." Izayoi blew the wisps of steam away from the tip of her coffee cup. "But they were quite close before from what I remember. I'm not sure what happened but-"

"I can tell you that much." Kimi spoke waving her fan faster upon her face to beat the heat. "Their pack died in that deadly tsunami that nearly destroyed the Japanese coastline a few years back. You know the one that put Tokyo in a blackout. Only the two sisters and their younger brother survived the ordeal. Also, that is when Rin was given custody onto Kikyo."

"Kikyo?!" Izayoi sputtered nearly spitting out her drink. "But Kagome is-"

Kimi waved her hand blowing away her sentence physically. "Yes, Kagome was written in the Yomi Will as the parent but do you really think the Youkai Council would have allowed that?" She asked Izayoi with a look of dramatic annoyance. "Rin is of royal blood, as well as half human and half demon. The courts would have never given her to a run-of-the-mill human to raise….well not just any human. Lady Kikyo's name had weight given her powerful skill set and her bearings on the political demon world. The only reason Kagome has that child currently is because of her older sister's name. Without Kikyo, that child would be back with those bottom-feeding curds."

Izayoi sat in shock with questions running wild in her head. She knew Kimi served on that Youkai Council and this was why she knew so much about everything. Kimi served well for years and was one of the longest sitting members holding her title. Inutashio was called upon when extreme cases were being presented that could potentially cause war or greatly concerned the demon community. He didn't like getting involved with political nonsense unless it was to stop a global meltdown. Kimi was positioned well in the world with more power in her hand than people realized. She ran over Kimi's speech in her mind and she came across an important fact. "Rin…you said she's royalty?"

"Of the most scandalous kind!" Kimi spoke clearly enjoying herself at the story unfolding in front of her as she accounted the Higurashi history as she knew it. "Rin Yoshi is the child of Japanese Royalty and Youkai-Human Peace Activists Lady Tsuki and Lord Hoshi Yomi." She spoke slowly allowing each word to fall onto her Beta's ears like weights.

"Dear God." Izayoi spoke before a series of French prayers fell from her lips and she crossed her heart in religious manner. "Hoshi, God bless him. He was such a good boy." Then her mind went to another thought. "Our sons..."

Kimi nodded and lifted her drink again to her lips. "Yes, and you know our pups were great friends with Hoshi in their youth growing up with the sword. Of course Hoshi's course for social justice put a small rift between him and our eldest son. Our kind doesn't particularly care that much for humans or anyone outside of pack with the exception of you of course my dear." When she finished, she took a light sip and placed it back onto the table.

Izayoi sighed and nodded knowing she couldn't win every battle with the Inus especially when it came to the human species. "I'll take a win where I can get one." She responded smiling brightly.

Kimi reached over and patted her gently on the hands warmly. "Once again, you are a very lucky human my precious Izayoi. You survived not only my claws but also the French Revolution. Your God that you pray too must love you above all others." She mocked playfully.

Izayoi smiled and nodded choosing not to engage in a religious debate with the Inu royal. She had learned her lesson the last time not to do so. "I'm truly blessed."

Kimi laughed at this before pulling back and picking up her wine glass again. "Tell me. Does our love know about all of this?" Kimi asked taking a sip from her glass.

Izayoi touched her mating mark on her neck and rubbed it gently sending her mate her love and affection. They had been staying up later than usual not just because of Rin but because of their late night talks as well as other things. Her mate was always attentive to her but lately he seemed really on the job. "Touga hasn't said anything to me about any of this and I haven't asked him. I've been keeping things to myself as always." Izayoi explained. "Do you think our pups know about all of this?"

Kimi shrugged her delicate shoulders. "I know Inuyasha is unaware as his question he posted in the kitchen clearly stated that much. Shiori doesn't know anything that's going on. However, Sesshomaru will always be a mystery. So it looks like only you and I know everything that it going on at the moment. Speaking of Sesshomaru, I think our pup has gotten himself in a fix."

Izayoi nodded in agreement thinking about Sesshomaru. "I'm worried about him too. He claims everything is fine and his relationship with Kaguya is going well but…you should just see how she behaves. It's so…strange."

Kimi's eyes went into a harsh glare under the shade of the white awning above them on the terrace. "Were you hurt at all during that incident?" She asked lowly.

"No!" Izayoi spoke lifting her hands up to calm Kimi down before she got herself upset. She knew that the demoness's temper could easily be set off by the mention of threatened pack members. Inus were extremely territorial and pack health was above everything. "Just a little frightened…m-maybe I jumped the gun. I'm so glad you answered right away though!"

Kimi growled at this knowing Izayoi could be dramatic on occasion but she never called her if it wasn't about something serious. She knew this was Izayoi's way of keeping the peace in the pack. Kimi relaxed slightly but not too much in her seat looking over her Beta for injuries even though Tashio's blood would have healed anything she suffered from especially give the long amount of time that had passed. "Has she tried to come near you since then?"

"Only to apologize for her actions." Izayoi answered quickly with a wide smile hoping Kimi wouldn't do anything too abrasive. She had Sesshomaru to protect and she knew the last thing he would want is for his pack mothers to interfere in his affairs. This was a harsh lesson they learned eons ago about their son during one of his conquests for strength. He was opening up more to her now and she didn't want to jeopardize their growing relationship.

"And? How did you deal with this? How did Touga handle it?" Kimi asked with her eyes narrowing.

"Well our pups came to investigate since they were closer. Touga of course came home and checked me over. I think Touga ay know more than we give him credit for. He hasn't spoken about it unless I bring it up and when he came home, it was the check on my health." Izayoi picked up her cup and held it to her lips. "As for how I handled it…I'm afraid I haven't been too easily to get ahold of recently to find out..." She spoke quickly and sipped from her cup while avoiding eye contact.

"The great peacemaker…Princess Maria Izayoi Philippe Tashio. You! Avoiding someone! Now this is a first." Kimi laughed lightly leaning back in her chair a bit.

Izayoi swallowed her coffee and set her cup back down on the table. "I'm trying my best! I'm trying really hard to give the girl a chance and to like her for Sesshomaru's sake. If his heart is set on bringing this girl into the family then I would like peace among us. But it seems to be getting worst. I tried inviting her to dinners and brunch with me but Kaguya declines and only seems to come when it's the entire pack or if it's a public function. She can be sweet one moment and so…rudely abrasive the next. I don't know what it is. But I feel it in my womb that something about her isn't right. Touga is staying out of it but even he worries what this could bring upon our legacy and pack. I know Sesshomaru is a big boy and can take care of himself but I can't help it. I don't trust her."

Kimi sat forward swiftly and leaned towards Izayoi. "That my dear Beta is instinct." She tapped the table with her clawed index finger loudly. "Trust your instincts always. If this is how you feel, then seek out why." Kimi leaned back again a bit slowly. "Anyways, don't worry. This foolish young demoness will be dealt with soon enough."

"What are you up to?" Izayoi asked as a waiter came out with a tray of savory charcuterie and fresh fruit. An assistant followed carrying two glasses and a bottle of robust Gamay wine. They watched silently as the staff placed the items down along with condiments on the table. Izayoi looked at Kimi's face and knew something had been done. Then she posed a different question. "What did you do?" She whispered harshly watching the young servers go back inside the restaurant making sure that they were far from earshot. The doors closed behind them with a loud click.

"I hired Kikyo."

"Kimi!" Izayoi exclaimed gripping her cup tightly. "For what!?" Izayoi's heart beat wildly for her friend hoping the girl didn't get involved in something she couldn't handle. Kimi was known for pulling many strings behind the scenes. When someone thought she didn't know something, usually it was the opposite.

"Do you smell freesias?" Kimi asked sniffing the air, her attention being diverted for a minute.

"Kimi!" Izayoi exclaimed.

Kimi waved her hands about. "Izayoi calm down! The girl is multi-tasking for me. Kikyo is a superb designer as well as a powerful force to say the least. She can also be very lethal when pushed…" She spoke slowly with a gleam in her eyes. "Shiori needs guidance and I cannot be there all the time to help her as she takes this new role. You know Shiori hasn't exactly been out into the world. They will eat her alive. Kikyo has seen the darkest side of this world and has an acute eye for catching bullshit. So I hired her as creative director for Vogue Paris. I also have learned that she and our eldest pup had a nice little chit-chat about something in private. She is protecting him by keeping her mouth quiet even to me about the subject. Which is why I am keeping her very close to me. I also have bigger plans for her should she stay in my good graces of course." Kimi reached for her napkin and placed it in her lap while looking at the plate before her.

"What kind of plans?" Izayoi asked holding her breath hoping it wasn't anything regrettable. Kimi meant well and had a very good head on her shoulders. However, she was above all ruthless when she had her mind set on something.

"Molding her for our oldest son of course and pushing this random demoness out of the picture." Kimi stated looking over the meats and cheeses provided on the table. Her clawed fingers reached for one and placed it on her tongue humming at the rich flavors and salty texture it presented her.

Izayoi sat and blinked in disbelief. "What!?" She exclaimed again. "I'm so confused by your thinking."

Kimi shrugged and wiped her fingers on a napkin at her side. "It's quite easy. I hate this girl and I prefer Kikyo so I'm going to put the two together."

"Kimi! You can't!" Izayoi expressed knowing that if Sesshomaru were to find out they were meddling this would be horrific. "If he cares for Kaguya, this could ruin him and any relationship they hope to have."

"Please Izayoi." Kimi expressed rolling her eyes dramatically. "You know as well as I do, our pup does not like nor love that whore mongrel. Besides, he won't be ruined because he will be forming a relationship with Kikyo in no time." Kimi explained picking up a piece of cheese and eating it slowly savoring the spices and the blend as she chewed slowly. "The truth is…no one is good for our pups these days. Demons are not like how they use to be. These new aged demons are weak, spoiled, and dimwitted. The closest female I have met that has strength of our kind from the old days can be found in Kikyo Higurashi. Such power hasn't been seen since Midoriko was alive. She has been called upon to vanquish quite a few rogue youkai and had always been present for the Peace Summits. The woman is quick witted, strong willed, and above all protective. Despite her past transgressions, have you noticed her alcoholic behavior did not affect Rin or Kagome?"

"What do you mean?" Izayoi asked.

"Kagome moved away from Rin's home which definitely did not sit well with us at council and a motion was pushed to rethink Kagome's ability to be a parent to the youkai pup. Rin's family tried to file a claim that Kagome was unfit by taking her away to another country. A valid one still today in the court system. But, Kikyo came to speak to us at court and gave a written statement by top youkai psychiatrists on why this was a good move for Rin." Kimi looked at her nails remembering the day very well. "It was also when Kikyo announced that she wasn't well to help watch Rin as she was suffering from some ailment which she told us to our faces was her drinking habits. She made it seem as if she was the cause for the move. A rather bold move to put oneself on the guillotine to protect another." She muttered.

"Kikyo, you poor thing." Izayoi muttered with her hand over her heart.

"It was through the press we found out about her extreme alcoholism. The council backed down to honor Kikyo's submission and threw out any claims against Kagome's ability to parent. Now it seems Kikyo is using her strength to protect Sesshomaru…for what reasons…I'm not aware of. But I will do a thorough investigation to find out. I'm sure it has something to do with Sesshomaru not leaving Kaguya at the moment. Regardless, Kikyo is my choice for Sesshomaru."

Izayoi sighed heavily picking up her coffee cup. "I was hoping to put him with Kagome…" Izayoi muttered taking a sip of the last remnants of her coffee.

"I beg your pardon?" Kimi responded with eyes turning into slits at Izayoi. Her hand seemingly tightened on her wine glass.

"Well…I thought about Inuyasha and Kagome being together but…I saw Sesshomaru and Kagome together in the kitchen today and I changed my mind. Sesshomaru has been very helpful with Kagome and Rin lately. You should see him with them both. He took time out to teach her about bonding with her pup. It's sweet!" Izayoi explained placing her hand over her heart. "You saw how he was with Rin and Kagome in the kitchen. He's ready to settle down. I think he would be a great father to Rin as they already have a deep connection. And he has shown interests in Kagome. I think with time and a few planned activities, they could be a nice couple. Besides, you know you enjoyed little Rin today."

Kimi nearly growled. "That girl is far from being ready to enter into any relationship as she clearly is running from the ones with her family in front of her. Kikyo has a past but so does everyone. Clearly, she has dealt with it and moved on. Lastly, I wouldn't even put her with Inuyasha. Our son is growing exponentially! He has built from his own hands his million dollar legacy and I will not allow him to be distracted. I will not even entertain these absurd notions you just mentioned. And for you to even consider…." Kimi suddenly paused and closed her mouth when the scent of freesias hit her delicate nose again. It was unfamiliar and coated with a fragrance she recognized by Dior. This brought confusion until it dawned on her what was about to happen. Kimi scowled at her Beta and inhaled sharply placing her drink back onto the table.

"I take it by the look on your face, our guest is about to arrive." Izayoi looked at her with the best pair of pleading round brown eyes she could muster.

"You're a _**VERY**_ lucky human, Izayoi." She growled lowly as Izayoi simply smiled and nodded her head while muttering a series of ' _thank you's'_. This was one of the endearing traits Izayoi had that Kimi respected except when it was used against her. The woman could plot with the best of them. If she wanted Sesshomaru to be with Kikyo…she would have a fight on her hands with Izayoi using her tactics to get him to be with Kagome. She should have known this impromptu lunch was more than just a moment to catch up.

 _ **It was a set-up**_.

Suddenly there was a knock on the patio doors behind them and a server came out followed by a rather picturesque demoness in a short beige mini-dress. Black heels clicked on the white floors that seemed louder than the sound actually was, grating on Kimi's ears. Izayoi threw on the best smile she could at the last minute and looked over at Kimi watching the demoness sit up and reach for her lace fan. Kimi's claws seemed to expand and a slight chill ran down Izayoi's spine. The infamous stoic expression perfected by the White Inu Clan came onto her face as she turned around waiting patiently for the woman to arrive at the table _._

"Kaguya!" Izayoi greeted trying to summon as much grace and joy as she could. She found something to smile about as she made to move to greet the young demoness properly. She was shocked Kaguya actually showed up to be honest. Finally, Kimi was with her to see for herself the demoness that could be entering their family. Kimi could ease her mind by giving her opinion of Kaguya after she met her. Maybe, she would find that it really was all in her head and that Kaguya wasn't so bad after all. She heavily disbelieved the last thought but she had to find something to keep her hopes up for her son. She motioned the demoness over to Kimi with her dainty hand. "Kaguya Utomi, this is Lady Inukimi Meido, Sesshomaru's birth mother and Alpha of the Tashio Clan." She introduced with warmth and a little nervousness as she wasn't sure how this would go about.

"I'm highly honored to be in the presence of the famed Lady Inukimi." Kaguya spoke bowing her head politely and showing a bright smile. She had been looking forward to this moment for a while. How lucky she was to have been shopping and received an invite to meet her. At first she thought it was another invitation she had to ignore from Izayoi. She had enough of the human filth plaguing around as if she was the head bitch in charge. She was just the woman that opened her legs and gave birth to another son. Izayoi was just another pathetic human. But finally she was in the presence of true power and female royalty. She was also in front of the one relative that actually mattered among the Inu pack besides Lord Inutashio. She felt grand that day in her beige bodycon dress and her hair was just done in a blowout. She also went to the doctors that morning and did something that she hoped would go unnoticed…for now.

"What an accommodating surprise." Kimi responded blandly with her wheels turning rapidly in her head as she planned and plotted right there in her chair while looking over the demoness that her son had chosen to as his fiancé and potential mate. She noticed the fresh shine of her long silky black hair to the designer black pumps on her feet. Kaguya was a beautiful demoness but she had seen plenty of beautiful girls in her lifetime. But gone were the ones of true grit and grandeur. Her aura spoke of physical ability that left much to be desired. Looking upon Kaguya was nearly painful and smelling her was even more so. She could choke her son for this travesty before her. A faint smell came to her delicate nose that had her curious. It smelled like her son but it also mixed with the scent of rubbing alcohol and medicinal herbs. But it was hard to pinpoint with the scent of freesias masking it. Kimi smiled tightly. She hated freesias. "Kagura."

"Kaguya." The young demoness corrected taking a seat in the chair at the table across from her.

"Kagome." She said completely disregarding her name correction and calling her something else. "What have you been up to these days? Izayoi hasn't seen you at the house since your unfortunate actions." She spoke going straight in.

Kaguya became red slightly at the demoness's abrasive nature. "I once again apologize for that moment. It was completely out of character. It was that human's fault! I saw her going to pour herself a drink and I politely advised her not to do it given her background which you all know right…" She asked sweetly. "I certainly do not want any negative behaviors or people around the people I care about especially addicts."

"We are well aware, of Kikyo's background and if that was the case, why didn't you stay to protect Izayoi? Why did you run?" Kimi asked tilting her head in concern trying to scent the lie coming from her but couldn't.

Kaguya sighed and held her hands tightly together allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. "I reacted out of character and was mortified at the damages I caused. I was too embarrassed and I was still angry. I did not want Izayoi to see me in such a state. Also, I thought Kikyo had left as she walked towards the front door."

"Is that so…" Kimi spoke looking to Izayoi not detecting a lie. _Could she be telling the truth? But this doesn't sound like something Kikyo would do. She's masking her scent. She must be lying. Who does she think she is?_

Izayoi felt bad having not considered Kaguya's feelings before in her living room. She wasn't lying. All of that did happen but she didn't know it was because of Kikyo wanting a drink. She thought it was because Kikyo simply said something to her that set her off. She would put it to the side and bring it up for later thought. "Well it's all water under the bridge now."

Kaguya smiled and placed her hand on her heart. "I promise! I would never do anything to harm anyone of this family. That's why I removed myself. I only want the very best for all of you."

"Is that so, Kelly." Kimi spoke leaning back in her seat.

Izayoi swallowed thickly seeing her plan slowly backfire. "KA-GU-YA, is quite involved in the fashion industry herself." Izayoi explained trying to put out any fires before they grew.

Kaguya reigned in her temper having already been set off by the older demoness's lack of respect to remember her name. She smiled and nodded her head hoping to find common ground. "I model for quite a few top designers."

Kimi was not going to let this be too easy for Izayoi or for Kaguya. Kaguya was lying or hiding something. Either way she didn't like it or the girl one bit. Izayoi needed to pay for setting her up to meet this girl when she clearly showed no interest in doing so herself. She would of course drop her life to see to her pups happiness and livelihood. However, she knew from her sources that this demoness was nothing to gawk at and she wouldn't bother wasting her time in meeting someone that was just going to be removed anyway. How she could feel her claws itching to wrap around the girl's neck and be done with the whole situation. Times had surely changed with the invention of the police and investigation forces. She inhaled sharply through her nose and swallowed the disgust that bubbled inside. She would bide her time and just get Kikyo to do the job for her. "Joy." She simply stated with lackluster.

Suddenly, Kimi's phone rung and she quickly looked to her companions. "I got to go, love." She stood up and held her phone to her ears listening intensely on some new information she was receiving. Kimi dug into her purse and gave Izayoi cash for their meals. "I told you it was your job to get the Masaba Gupta samples by Thursday." She responded while Izayoi looked as if she was trying to grasp for air and stop her from going. Kimi pulled the phone from her delicate ear. "I'll see you later tonight, darling." She air kissed her on the cheeks and briefly acknowledged Kaguya before making her way out of the terrace doors back into the main one. "I'm on my way. Is there anyone worth their paycheck in that office!"

"I got to go as well! Going out tonight!" Kaguya stated standing up and grabbing her things as well. She did not want to be left alone in the presence of the human. She bowed as politely low as she could stomach before flicking her hair and running behind the heels of Kimi who wished she would slip on the waxed floors and crack her skull.

"But, wait!" Izayoi moved but was too slow as they had already exited. She blew from her lips in frustration before moving to sit back down heavily in her chair. "What just happened?"

* * *

 **That Night at Shikon**

"I swear! It went right up his ass. True story!" Miroku came out laughing with the two brothers Bank and Jac about something while throwing on his leather black jacket. He stretched his arms and felt for his keys and phone in his jacket pockets before shoving his fists in the sides to wait for everyone else to leave so that they could safely lock up and get home.

"Young heathen, you have no shame! And in front of ladies!" Myoga commented while putting on his hat and folding his light black jacket over his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. The moon above shined off the top of his bald scalp before he put his black hat on and gave his adieus.

"Awe Myoga. Live a little! Well…what's left anyway!" Miroku responded watching the old demon turn his back to him and proceed down the block to take him to his house which was conveniently located just a few blocks away.

"Bye Monsieur Myoga!" Jac waved happily after him before turning to see his strap his large base guitar to his back. Jac wrapped his sparkling black poncho dramatically around his shoulders and fixed his glittered turban on his head. "Playing late tonight?"

Bank nodded with a smirk on his face as he secured the strap. "My girl is doing a practice performance before she auditions for a gig tomorrow. Want to come?"

"I wouldn't miss it! Esmerelda is the best dancer in all of Paris!" He clapped as he moved to stand alongside his brother. They waited patiently as the others exited the restaurant and either walked with a friend or carpooled away. Hugs and safe travels were given as everyone went their separate ways into the night among the night crowd still hitting up bars down the way.

"This Esmerelda person is still a mystery. When are you going to introduce us to her?" Miroku asked playfully tilting his head to the side and fishing out the keys to close the door to the restaurant.

Bank pulled out a toothpick and put it in his mouth with a low growl coming from his lips. "When you and Myoga learn to keep your traps shut!"

Miroku tossed his hands up and his eyes went wide. "Come on! You still mad about Gretchen!" He exclaimed. "I did not know, that it was a secret to be kept that she works at Satins and I didn't expect Myoga to flip like that! Besides it was Myoga that called her an insalubrious jezebel-!"

"- birthed from the most wicked brothels of hell." Shippo finished walking with his book bag on his back while rubbing his fingers wildly through his bright red-orange hair. "Don't forget that part." Shippo commented remembering the day well with hilarity.

"Look." Bank started with a glare. "Esmerelda is different ok and she's a good girl. I'll introduce you guys when the time is right!"

"Same time tomorrow girls!" Sango said as she unbuttoned her chef coat happy to be among the cool air blowing against her heated face from the kitchen. Her hair was hanging on for life in the messy bun that had managed to stay put through the night on the back of her head. She bent down slightly to air kiss the twins on their cheeks as they waved goodbye to the entire crew leaving the Shikon. Sango smiled watching them as they departed on their pink and blue scooters down the cobbled street speedily through the dark night. She made her way to stand in the circle with the guys before a black sleek vehicle pulled up.

"Who is that?" Sango asked bending down a bit to try to glimpse pass the black tinted windows.

"See you later guys!" Kagome yelled in a rush holding her purse and two bags filled with leftovers. She stopped to peck Sango and Jac on the cheek affectionately before running to the car that was waiting for her. "Miroku, make sure you lock up tightly and we'll talk tomorrow about setting a day off for the restaurant and my upcoming maternity leave!" She yelled out as the door to the car popped open revealing golden eyes and silver hair of the driver.

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku greeted with a wave of his hand as the door closed and they quickly drove off. Miroku ran up the doors feeling the enchantment activate and he reinforced the blessing on the building. He then followed up by double checking the light switches and locking the doors tightly.

"Maternity leave?" Sango asked in shock while placing her hands on her hips. The day had been great until Kagome started acting funny in prep and kept going out back to make phone calls to whoever had Rin.

"She's riding with the enemy?" Bank asked before his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Traitor!" He pulled it out and looked to see his reminder go off about the event that night. An explicit curse word came from his lips. "We got to go guys!"

"Let's take my car!" Jac offered before waving at everyone. "Well I expect juicy details with brunch tomorrow! See you!" He and his brother ran out of sight.

"See you guys!" Shippo said pulling his book bag tightly on his shoulder and began walking away.

"Let me give you a ride, Shippo!" Sango offered feeling bad for the youngest member who lived a great distance away and would be sitting on the train home for a while. He was such a hard worker and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone. She wanted to do something for the young kit who reminded her of her little brother back home.

"Thanks Sango but I'll take a rain check!" Shippo answered nervously before walking away towards the direction of the subway line.

"But your train is that way!" Sango yelled pointing towards the direction he always took home. She watched as he just waved and yelled he would text her later. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "What is going on with everyone!" She asked reaching up to take her hair out of the bun on her head.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something when he turned from the door but his breath was caught. He watched transfixed as the moon highlighted her brown hair that fell down her back to her waist and the bangs that were free from their confines framed her face. The white tank top she had on hugged her torso and pushed her girls up exposing her femininity. For once she was free of the baggy clothes and the hats that hid her hair from sight but it wasn't to last. She quickly aired her brown baker boy hat and went to put it on and begin tucking her hair inside. Miroku walked briskly to her side and grabbed her hand gently to stop her.

"Huh?" She asked watching him with a cautious gaze as he placed her hand holding her hat on his forearm gently. He took her hat and placed it on his own head.

"Allow me to fill you in on everything over a glass of wine perhaps?" He asked with a soft smile.

Sango's gaze turned into a glare while she thought over his offer. She hadn't had a lot of alone time with Kagome to catch up as they both worked and had a lot of things going on behind the scenes. Conceding she nodded not seeing the hard. "A bottle of beer will do, monk." She responded allowing him to slowly lead her away down the street to the nearby pubs. A thought crossed her and she pointed her finger at him warningly. "Keep your hands to yourself too pervert!"

Miroku sighed dramatically while placing his other hand on top of hers so she could see them. "My hands have a mind of their own."

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for updates to this st** ory


	23. Chapter 23: A Mother's Kitchen

**MUST READ BEFORE GOING ONWARDS: NOT JOKING**

1\. Wow! So many of you got so emotional from that last chapter which I take as a great compliment to my writing skills. Everything that you are reading, I personally have dealt with and speak from experience. Many of you have read my other works where I told you about my life in the south and traveling abroad. This fanfic seems so real to many of you because it actually happened to me and/or loved ones in my life. I have seen people do things and have questioned why they do it without judgement because I've been there. So thank you all for your praises as well as for sharing your thoughts/pasts with me. For many this resonated deeply and to anyone that is going through anything like this/have gone through it…you have my deepest support and condolences. Keep fighting and keep pushing forward. Thank you for taking the time out to share your stories. (Got me burning sage in my home reading all this and typing responses)

2\. ONLY 2 of you found my Easter Egg in that last chapter! **_WolfGal327 and Superchick084_** Gold Star to you two! **The whole argument between Izayoi and Kimi came from your reviews.** I took everything that everyone said about who they wanted to be with and why…and put it all into the dialogue between the two mothers. If you go back in the chapters, I asked for everyone to tell me their choices for pairings and to explain why. So all of you that reviewed wrote that last chapter. I **literally** copied and pasted your arguments and created two sides so…be mad at yourselves for the things that were said. Muahahaha! Also I have 9 adopted cousins. (My aunt is a foster mom who adopted every child she had in her house) It takes several months to yeaaaaarrrrssss for a court system in the states to approve custody of a child regardless of _'living will'._ The child stays with the foster parent while under investigation and the court investigators moves slowly to approve the right to custody. So hope that clears some things up for people.

3\. When reading this fanfic REMEMBER there are 2 sides to every story. I think I said this before. Don't judge so quickly. This is **not a Disney fanfic** and this was written on some real-shit.

4\. **Also,** I will be gone for **2 weeks starting 9/16/2016** and away from my writing laptop. But the next chapter is already written since this one was broken up into two parts. So I will still be checking for reviews and whatnot so the rules still apply. If you want the review on Friday...review.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 has been brought to you by...**

Thank you Chapter 22 Reviewers!

 **Guest 1** – First thing's first…wow…thank you for your review. That was a lot you shared and I wish you had an account/name so I could respond to this in my messenger privately out of respect for you because it was really…deep. But here we go…

Kimi just like Izayoi and anyone else for that matter can only look from the outside. They don't really TRULY know everything including emotions and feelings that get caught into these kind of situations. So for Kimi especially she is detached so she will say things that may upset others just like ppl do in real life. People do that all the time and even I am guilty of giving advice without understanding the raw emotions that play into it.

As for the running thing, yes to all that you said and as we go forward more and more is going to come out about everyone's past as well as how they deal with the present. And I purposely have not written when Kikyo's alcoholism started. i'm keeping it ambiguous. So you won't get an answer there.

Both Kagome and Kikyo from the story this far, had to make sacrifices and do a lot to uphold the family so no sister/sibling is better than the other. Abandonment can be defined in many ways among people. Both sisters have their own demons chasing them and sins committed which we will learn more about in future chapters. Everyone deals with things in their own way and you cannot tell people how they should feel about something. Just like in the court system, everyone has their right to "Due Process" and that includes going through emotions and reacting. Now _how_ they react are a different matter that can cause severe damages to relationships. Remember this is fanfiction updated weekly…this story is still going and there are many chapters ahead.

Thank you for sharing your story. You sounded very put out and crushed. I hope you get resolve on whatever is going on here because you responded with a lot of emotion. My love and support goes to you and I hope to hear things get better or at least this story continues to resonate with you. Don't worry this isn't a flame btw. Thank you for this. Keep your head up love. Deep hugs.

 **Danielle596** – You go girl! Thank you so much for the praise. Kaguya is planning something dirtyyyyy….and Kimi sees beyond everyones bullshit but her own lol. But that's mothers for you. My mom does it all the time to my younger brothers still in college. She hates every girl they bring home that isn't someone she picked out. It's hilarious. She gave up on me when I moved to Korea a few years back.

Hope the kids are well and your job is bountiful! Get lots of rest ok!

 **angeleyes20876** – Right! And everyone who reviewed wrote the arguments that they had regarding who would be with who. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and review so that I can send the next one hopefully before Friday because I'll be out and I really want you guys to read it!

 **AllyRose4129** – We will see….I don't think the powerhouse thing would work out though….

 **Benin** – LoL Read this chapter hun. You will like it for sure if you are rooting for that couple pairing.

 **OrihimeKurosakiInoue** – Right! The square is just out of control. And Kaguya is going to make a comeback soon….

 **Guest 2** – No promises…Not going to lie…I'm leaning towards Sess/Kag right now based on this chapter that I wrote.

 **Nyghtelf** – It's Ok love, no flame taken at all! And you are entitled to express your opinion and reaction. That what reviews are for! It would be petty for me to get mad. I want to be a writer so this comes with the territory. I'm simply telling this story from multiple sides…not everyone is going to like you despite you doing your best as we are seeing with the contrast with Kagome and Kimi. People are going to see what they want to see despite having not all the facts or understanding other people's emotions. Kimi was speaking from a factual almost scientific standpoint which mind you came from the reviews I received. I wasn't bullshitting when I asked for people to tell me their choice in pairings and why in the reviews. If I ask for something, I'm using it. LoL BUT…I wonder, does it bother you that Kimi doesn't favor Kagome over Kikyo? Why is that? Hope to read you soon love! xoxoxo

 **WolfGal327** – Omg (1) I L.O.V.E. writing Shippo's story arc as much as you love reading it! I think the two are so cute!

(2) Same and completely agree with you. My mom is currently fighting a blood transfusion that her alcoholic behavior has caused. She wasn't abusive or anything...just emotional. She is a recovering recluse. When she would drink, she would lock herself in her room/house and just go to town. But she's doing better and getting married again so life clearly gives zero shits what we think is best. She says the same thing too now that she has weaned from it a bit. She tastes it from time to time and when she's really stressed from family/her job, it's like a battle not to indulge. She's sort of in between…like she has her good days where she can go for a while without a drink and then her bad days will come and she just has to have one. As with Kikyo, you never know…Life happens….can't control everything.

(3) Awesome for you! So glad someone took the time to really dive into this story. I put Easter Eggs all in my fanfics. I have to say it makes me more mindful as a writer and readers seem to really like it. Congrats on making that call. I thought no one would find this one but good job! *high five homie* I got to watch you now though.

 **NarukoSon** – Right! The back and forward banter was fun to choreograph. I'm glad you liked that scene with Miroku and Sango. As for the sisters…it's about to get funkier…really soon and more is going to come out. Everyone has their favorites….

 **CherroBomb627** – Thank you so much love! I'm blushing! Ahhhh I got to rewrite two of those but it pleases me to see someone that loves what I do. Hope to hear from you soon and thanks for the praise. Love and kisses!

 **Youkai55** – Right! First she wanted Kagome and Inuyasha to be together but after hearing Kimi's reasonings she may have changed….OR did she really? bum Bum BUM!

 **Madam Fluffy** – Thank you for your awesome feedback! Congrats for catching onto that love! Kimi and Izayoi have butt heads before and Izayoi has obviously proven she could box with the best of them. Now which mommy will win…I don't know. All your questions will be answered in the future love. Happy reading and great job!

 **kagomeLove2** – Very interesting conclusions! And Kimi hates Kaguya. And Izayoi is very close to Kimi as I have mentioned before. She values her opinion and support. Also pack means everything to the Tashio family so keeping Kimi up to date and having that extra feedback is important to her. Also, this involved their children so it means everything to have parents around and supporting their children. And no both are strong in their own right. Kikyo maybe physically stronger than her sister but Kagome is stronger emotionally. If you watch the walking dead, Carol's character is very intricate. She makes the hard decisions that others may not be able to make and I want that same quality to come out in both sisters. Both are strong in their own way and both have had to make decisions that were very hard but that proves strength can be measured in different ways.

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 22 Followers**

AllyRose4129

Cherryblossom135

animelover56348

samiradolly

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 22 Favs**

jabark02

AllyRose4129

samiradolly

Kalaharia

* * *

 **Check my profile for scheduled story update times, my book info, and additional information.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: A Mother's Kitchen**

* * *

Kagome sat quietly in the passenger's seat staring at the night time bar scenery as Paris went by through the dark tint of the black luxury car window. She sighed in relief to be done with the work day. She was so close to the new bright future she would have with her little one that she felt empowered. She turned in the seat she occupied, mindful of the seatbelt and looked to see her pup fast asleep with her mouth open. In her little claws grasped tightly was the yellow cardigan she loved so dearly and took everywhere with her now. Kagome finally felt at ease now that her little girl was in arms reach again after the long day apart. It felt especially long due to the burning warning she felt that afternoon that had her on pins and needles throughout the early dinner crowd. Rin's tiny face was red and Kagome felt herself getting upset all over again at the thought. Kagome tried her best to ignore her cell phone that buzzed from a no doubt worried Inuyasha and Tashio family. But she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She just wanted to digest the day and lay in her bed that she paid for with her pup.

She was in the middle of cooking a pan of fresh scallops when her belly began to quiver and her ears rung loudly. An ear splitting whistle blew through her ears that had her cringing. Everything in the kitchen began to shift and the sounds of gas burners hummed. She had to put down her spatula on the counter and asked for Shippo to take over. She took slow steps and focused on her breathing. She took a few tentative steps and leaned against the countertop behind her to get her bearings hoping that she wasn't getting ill or having a strange panic attack. The last thing she needed was to get sick at this moment. She could feel something pulling inside of her. Worry began to build and bubble to the surface. Her heart rate fastened and she had to take large soothing breaths. She imagined that the feeling of having a heart attack would be similar except there weren't any chest pains. The heat in the kitchen was rather high. Sweat covered her forehead and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Her spiritual aura flared and she could feel her fingers tingling with miko energy in defense. She closed her eyes to meditate and self-heal when Rin's name came to her mind. Then just as quickly as it came, it stopped.

She was left standing in the middle of her kitchen looking like a deer in headlights as everyone moved around her. Steam rose in the air heating her cheeks from the pot of freshly made noodles boiling behind her. Ingredients moved about in pots and pans with orders coming in and food going out. She looked over to see Sango staring at her and mouthing if she was alright with a small blow torch in her hand ironically. She nodded observing as Sango frowned clearly not buying it but went back to finishing the final touches of her iconic crème brulee. She saw the subtle glances from her staff and took note of Miroku's genius methods of getting everyone to focus on what they were doing by asking questions about what was coming along. Rin's name was there on her tongue and she quickly stepped away to her office to find her phone.

She called Inuyasha and he immediately answered already explaining the situation. She felt sort of like a therapist by the end of their chat as she was the one trying to talk Inuyasha down from panicking as well as calm down her daughter. Her instincts and the bond were connected and she realized fully what had happened. After a short video chat with her pup, she had learned from Rin that she felt scared earlier and wanted to them both to go home. Tiredness flooded her and an overwhelming sense of sadness followed. Kagome now felt the tiring blows of the fragile bond they shared pulling on her soul because Rin was upset and reaching out to her in the middle of her breakdown. It broke her heart to tell her daughter that she couldn't which resulted in more tears in which Kagome couldn't handle and had to hang up if she wanted to finish the work day. She was already going to take off a lot of time. She needed to finish strong and give Miroku everything he needed to be successful while she was out of the kitchen. But her maternal instincts were winning over her ability to rationalize. Every hour, on the hour after their conversation she called to check up on Rin wanting so badly to hold her baby girl.

She had called a final time but Inuyasha's phone had died. So, she called the Tashio's direct house line and that was when Sesshomaru had answered her call. She immediately panicked when she didn't hear Inuyasha or Izayoi pick up. Sesshomaru told her he had taken care of the situation and that he would drop them off at home. Kagome turned in her seat to face the front again. Her head moved to the side to see said demon stare straight ahead while navigating the streets smoothly among the darkness of the night and the stars in the sky. His hand allowed the dark wheel to shift under his palms while his seemingly glowing golden eyes took in everything around him. Her eyes roamed the interior of his car taking note of the luxury black leather details with the Tashio crest in the center of the wheel. Beautiful fine wood lines the technology in the front of the dashboard. His silver hair was pulled up into a high messy bun and his clothes were casual for once. She didn't quite get his motives for interfering but she couldn't deny that some part of her was relieved that it was him that had Rin.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for this. I appreciate it." She muttered breaking the silence in the car.

Sesshomaru nodded but he didn't see why she was thanking him. He had done what was necessary. He had come back to his family's home after dragging Shiori with him. He had been told by his father to get her so she would at least be present for dinner for once when he heard the whines of Rin. He had never heard such a sound since the days of war that ravished his birth country. Rin's cries were broken and sounded painful due to the strain on her damaged vocal chords. The sound was that of a wounded animal calling out for her mother as loudly as she could. Her aura felt heavy and flared violently which wasn't a good thing. The scent of salty tears was heavy and he walked quickly with Shiori towards the one of the gardens where Rin's scent was coming from. He came to a full stop to see Rin holding the yellow dirty cardigan to her nose while crying desperately for her mother in a bed of roses. Inuyasha, Izayoi and the staff stood at a distance away from her at Izayoi's request. Her hands were out serving as a barrier fully understanding the severity of the situation. He knew then that today Rin needed her mother and that the separation they shared would have to be done away with until the bond they created was at optimal health and fully complete.

He inhaled knowing Kagome was going to argue with what he had to say. Sesshomaru tried to stay out of it originally but hearing Rin's cries struck him. Looking into the pup's face was like seeing a ghost from his past. Hoshi's face was there and the memories of some of their last conversations echoed in his mind that didn't end on a good note. Sesshomaru tightened his hands on the wheel in aggravation wishing the past would stay where it was. Everything was under control until his old friend came beyond the grave to haunt him in this life. The irony could be found in his use of mikos and his hanyou pup that managed to find him halfway around the world. Sesshomaru focused on the pathway ahead of him with predatory slits as his mind went to a dark place. Right now everything was under his control…except for his instincts. It was sickening and he needed to do something about all of it before anymore entities got involved in his life. He would fix one problem at a time. He had already bought time with Kaguya and now he needed to see to Rin's health. Hoshi Yomi was probably somewhere in the afterlife laughing at what had become of him.

Kagome sighed and turned around in the black leather seat again to look at her child. She just wanted to get home and hug her baby. She could hardly focus or anticipate anything else. She reached in the back to brush Rin's bangs gently with her fingers feeling her warm soft skin. Her mouth moved from the contact before falling open again. Kagome grinned lovingly before looking to the right of her car seat. She saw a shopping bag of things she didn't recognize. She pulled the opening near her and she saw all kinds of things from cloths, toys, notes, and books. "What is all this?" She whispered and pulled out a letter addressed to her.

Sesshomaru glanced quickly to his side before making the turn that would pull them up to her residence. "Things for Rin's development. You are to start your bonding now Miko." He stated pulling up to the curb slowly.

"What?" Kagome whispered harshly snapping her head up to him as they came to a stop. She placed the letter in her purse hurriedly to look at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but simply parked the vehicle and unbuckled himself already prepared to ignore her should she start a confrontation. He couldn't handle her right now. He had too much to do before the night was completely done. Also, she needed to focus her energy on the pup. Rin was priority. Her getting upset would wake Rin and cause the cycle to repeat itself all over again. He pulled the keys out of the car and opened his door with fluid motions. He stepped out into the summer air and inhaled before closing his door gently. Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door racing to get out. Sesshomaru moved around the car to catch her door so he could open it the rest of the way before going to the car door on Rin's side. Kagome stood in his way blocking him from reaching for Rin.

"Run that by me again." Kagome challenged crossing her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru glared down at her with intense eyes. "Miko, you can no longer be separated from Rin without nurturing your bond to full term." He explained with all the patience he could muster. "It is unwise and unhealthy to continue this physical separation."

Kagome exhaled sharply knowing already he was right but the road ahead wasn't going to be easy. She stepped aside to allow him to assist her knowing when right was right. She had been feeling exhausted with everything going on with her business as well as adjusting to the bond she had with Rin who's emotions fluctuated so chaotically at times. Rin needed additional help and she promised she would get it for her. There was her restaurant. So many things needed to be completed and finalized for Paris restaurant week. Also, she had received that morning a big order to cater some fancy art and fashion event that had a serious celebrity roster attached along with allergies to avoid. Then there was her family saga. She needed to talk to her sister and catch up. Something was clearly happening there with her sister. But this all would have to be taken in stride and done with the help of her team while she stepped away partially. Rin needed her and she made a promise to always be there for her. Sesshomaru didn't say anything she didn't know already. She just wished he would take his condescending tone out of his words of wisdom. _Didn't he know he would be so much more likeable if he just removed the stick?_ She thought to herself watching himunbuckle Rin from her car seat.

Sesshomaru carefully plucked Rin from her car seat and pulled her out of his vehicle into his arms. Her head lay heavy upon Sesshomaru's right shoulder. Rin's eyes opened a little before she was handed over to Kagome who took her into her arms readily. Upon initial contact, a warming sensation tingled in her nerves. She embraced Rin tightly to her and kissed her head nearly drawn to hot tears at feeling her little ones skin against hers. The bond inside calmed her and she was able to feel Rin's emotions as she slept. Relief followed like a gentle rain that eased her. She swooped her cardigan around Rin using it as a blanket before turning to walk towards the entrance of her apartment.

She patted Rin on the back gently watching as Sesshomaru bent to grasp Rin's baby bag and items given to him by his mother and Beta. He closed his car door and bounded behind the miko into her building aided by a doorman. Both of them ascended the stairs upwards until they reached her floor. Quickly, Kagome reached in her jacket pocket and took out her keys to her place. Sesshomaru put all the bags into one hand before grabbing her keys with his free hand. Kagome guided him with gentle head nods on the correct key into her abode before he went to open the door. She spoke a few words and he could feel a spiritual barrier drop from the entrance. It swung open and cool air filtered onto their faces from the running air conditioner and fan blowing. Sesshomaru held the door open for Kagome and followed after her inside.

Sesshomaru peered through the darkness with his canine sight watching as Kagome expertly navigated her claustrophobic living room to lay Rin down on the sofa gently. Upon entering the threshold of her apartment, the combined scent of various wild flowers and spices tickled his sensitive nose. Kagome reached for a nearby lamp and pulled the string to provide them with some light. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and went to set the bags down near her. He stood up to his full height watching as Kagome went back towards the door. She took off her coat and shoes keeping everything neat and tidy. He couldn't understand her. He looked around the small apartment in wonder as to why she chose to live like this when he knew she could afford better. He looked over at Rin again lying peacefully on the worn blue sofa. The need to protect her came over him as it always did when he saw the little female that would attach herself to his leg and playfully chase after him in the halls during the few visits he made home.

His instincts reacted inside of him. His apex was getting stronger by the day. His mind entertained wayward thoughts and fantasies that were horrifically irrational. Already his mind had accessed every single female he came in contact searching for a mate. He thought he could wait it out and like the heat demonesses underwent, his would pass too. However, that wasn't the case. It got worst. He had lain with Kaguya and that turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes he could ever make. His skin crawled just thinking about. Soon after, his mind would go off into the vision he had when he took Kaguya to bed. He would have to see her that night and he couldn't fight the shiver that ran down his spine in total revulsion. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome while fighting his instincts down as he calibrated her scent and unwillingly questioned her as a potential mate.

Kagome set in her mind to prepare a quick warm bath for them before hopping into bed. Kagome cut off the air and bent down to the wooden floor. She pulled her phone out of her purse that she sat on the floor and hooked it to her charger plugged into the wall. Inuyasha's texts along with his mother's popped up on her screen. She knew they meant well and weren't to blame for the result of the day. No one was at fault and in the morning she would reassure everyone and take care of things. She quickly sent a group chat thanking everyone for their support and help before cutting off her phone for the night. She hoped Sesshomaru could maybe pass the message along as well to ease everyone's worries.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but a yawn ripped from her lips. With the sorry help from the back of her hand she tried to cover it but knew it was futile. She was tired and she could feel her pup was through dealing with the day as well. She stood up and looked to see Sesshomaru looking down at Rin with a peculiar expression, almost pained. He stood in the middle of her living room dressed in dark washed jeans and a white v neck shirt that she knew costed more than her furniture in her apartment. She never found out how he was connected with Rin but she gathered from her gut feeling that it was something deep. She crossed her arms and came to stand closer to him while looking down at her sleeping pup who began to drool on her worn couch. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" She spoke rubbing her arms tenderly.

"Hn." Quickly, he turned away and walked towards the door. The room had become too small for him. His basic instincts spiked curiosity in him creating a mental image of what it would be like to come home to a mate and pups like this. Stacked on top of each other and sleeping soundly in his bed. His mind was going down a pathway that did not need exploring.

"You can come by and see her you know." Kagome spoke softly mindful of her voice so she didn't wake Rin. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stopped before the door. She looked upon him feeling something heavy in her gut. She didn't understand his ways or reasoning but she wanted to. She wanted to know why he and Rin behaved so familiarly when around each other. But she knew from her own experience that it was best to let people voice their own stories instead of digging for them. Something her mom had taught her while she stood crying in her kitchen because of a loss of a friend.

Her mother's kitchen is where she had learned a lot about the world and the people that made it go round. Over their family's secret recipes and the sizzle of a pan, her mother explained all of life. Everything made since in the kitchen yet the world was always open for reinterpretation. Even now she could feel the old worn wood against her feet as she pushed a chair up to the countertop to climb so she could see what her mother was doing. When she was younger she would be joyous when her other siblings left the house to go somewhere. Her mother would give her one of her aprons and together they would cook everything in the kitchen. She could still see her mother's bright face as the steam from the frying of savory okonomiyaki or the concentration in her gaze as she picked out fresh fish from the market for dinner that night. She was a fantastic cook and therapist that always had something on the stove for everyone and a warm heart to help solve your problems. Her home was open for anyone in need and her food was like medicine for the people, both human and demon. She had always aimed to be just like her. So confident and brave. People just naturally opened up to her.

She hoped one day, they could put everything aside and Sesshomaru would open up to her. She was sure it had something to do with Hoshi Yomi though which was a no brainer. Maybe deep down he was grieving still. Demons lived a long time after all. It must hurt even more to lose someone when you have known them for eons. Then to live so many centuries carrying that sadness sounded unbearable. Grief and tragedy cared not for differences between humans and demons. Pain was felt by all. His stoic mask was sternly in place and she sighed wishing he would be freer in his demeanor…at least with her. At least for Rin's sake. She didn't want anyone to feel they had to be anything but themselves around her.

Kagome took him in seeing things that no one else could see in him at the moment. Under the soft light, he was even handsome to her. His pale skin and bright eyes were an anomaly that was striking and attractive. He stood sturdy and always ready to take on everything. Kagome even enjoyed their occasional banter when they crossed paths from time to time. She remembered seeing him in the kitchen holding Rin and she would be liar if she said it wasn't a pretty picture. In that moment surrounded by all his family, he was happy. They all were happy. She could see it. She also noticed Kaguya wasn't there. She found herself happy she wasn't. That bothered her too. She chastised herself for thinking like that. Despite Kaguya's misgivings, she still was his fiancé and it wasn't her business who he saddled himself to. But that did nothing to stop her feelings which frightened her and confused her.

He was a very strong individual. He had this look that seemed to command the people around him. To a degree she could relate to him. They both found something in cooking and in food that anchored them to this world. Maybe that's why she felt the way she did. He knew her world unlike anyone else. He own an establishment, cooked, had this absurd cosmic relationship with Rin, and knew things others didn't. Maybe because of all this, she wanted to return the favor and be his confidant. He deserved it after everything he had done for her. Even Inuyasha deserved more from her for being the one to take the initial plunge. But, he just didn't seem to relate the way that Sesshomaru did.

She knew he wasn't always like this. Hell, she wasn't always like this. Things happen and it changes you. She just regretted that she allowed others to get to her. Part of her was even envious at how he was able to keep the world at bay. Sesshomaru was like a mountain to her; never bending to the will of others. A stray hair in the back of his head had fallen to hang near the nape of his neck. Her hand reached out to touch him but she quickly snatched it back to drop at her side. "Rin…cares for you a lot. You're more than welcome to be around her. You don't have to run off all the time." She spoke softly.

"This Sesshomaru runs from no one." He responded in offense to her words turning his head slightly to look back at her with striking amber eyes among the low lighting in her small living room. His tall domineering form seemed to swallow the air and leftover space making him a giant among men.

Kagome shook her head in disagreement to his words but she didn't have the energy to argue with him. "Ok Sesshomaru. I see." She responded warmly following behind him towards her door. "Thanks for everything, again." She spoke humbly, standing tiredly on her feet while leaning against her wooden door. "Good luck during restaurant week in case I don't see you by then." She offered as an olive branch.

Sesshomaru walked towards the stairs and nodded. "I'll send you my menu in the morning. I trust that you can scavenge a descent prix-fixe menu to compliment my offerings." His voice came in deep baritones that rumbled through the walls and into Kagome's chest.

Kagome blinked before rushing to the banister to lean over it watching his steady descent down the stairs. She smiled brightly and nearly laughed at her luck. "Are you asking me to partner with you, Sesshomaru?" She called out excitedly knowing how big this would be for the both of them. With his restaurant supporting hers and vice versa, it was sure to set the culinary world a buzz. They both could possibly triple their combined earnings in just a week which meant her staff could get more time off. She could completely give her staff all the same days off like Sundays and Mondays. Also, it would take a lot of weight off her shoulders so that she could focus on her family life.

"Good night, miko." He responded disappearing from sight leaving a widely grinning Kagome.

She leaned back up over the rail and bounced on the balls of her feet. Respite washed over her if what he was implying was going to happen. She hoped so. "See Sesshomaru, just remove the stick." She muttered before walking back into her apartment. She closed the door securely behind her and activated the barrier over her door for the night. She looked at the pink translucent film over the door and sighed. Kikyo had taught her how to do that.

Kikyo could throw up a barrier to wrap around the whole shrine back in the day. Nostalgia and longing ran inside of her at the thought of her sister. It was hard being surrounded by the Tashio's large family. She had always wanted that especially for Rin but she wanted to share it with her loved ones. She turned slowly from the door and made her way to the bathroom to run bath water. However, in mid stride she stopped to look at her phone lying on the floor. Timidly, she walked over to it and grabbed it tightly. Suddenly her smart phone felt heavy in her hands as she weighed her options. She cut it back on and waited patiently for her home screen to come up. Disregarding the messages and notifications on her screen she found the name she was looking for. Biting her lip, she typed away the message she finally was able to send with meaning.

' _Hey Yoyo. Sorry I've been busy. Call me when you get the chance. Rin and I miss you.'_

' _Love you.'_

* * *

 **Review, Follow, and Fav** for another update before Friday Sept 16, 2016...or wait two weeks into October for the next one maybe.


	24. Chapter 24: Stomach Aches

**Author's Notes:**

 **Note 1 -** I should totally make Kagome gay shocking the hell out of everybody. Then no one will win! (Insert obnoxious evil laughter here)I do love the back and forth arguments presented by both TeamSess and TeamInu. You guys are great.

But I received one of the best compliments today! I made quite a few of you switch sides! So hilariously funny! But don't get too comfortable…things are going to shake up again real soon….

 **Note 2** \- **_As promised_** …here is the update for you before I take my two week break! Don't worry I'm coming back. In the meantime, my cousin's published book has just been released called JILL by N. L. Greene! Please check out my profile page by clicking my name to learn more as well as see to her other books! Many of them can be downloaded for free on Amazon! If you do decide to read them please leave a review and let her know I sent you. (Mariah - TheReddQueen)

 **SOMEBODY HELP:** Also, does anyone know of a good and protected site where I could post my original stories without fear of them being plagiarized by others? I really would like three people to read the first few chapters of two books I'm working on that will be sent to my Editor for cleanup of grammar and the thorough ripping apart of plot and whatnot.

 _ **Anyway….**_

* * *

 **Chapter 24 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 23 Reviewers!**

 **tenko12** – Lol! I'm glad you did love! The world is so small especially when you start traveling. It gets even smaller. Also, I love the idea that everyone is connected in some way or another. As for pairings…we will see…..

 **Lala** – Thank you so much! And wow so many Sess and Kags! And thank you for the best wishes my love!

 **Danielle596** – right! Either pairing could work. Really that's what all relationships are…constant work and best effort. I honestly don't care who ends up with whom. Everyone brings a Virtue and a Vice to the table. But thanks for taking the time out to review and get some rest sugar!

 **CrazyGryl** – Thank you so much! I'm loving that you reviewed for me! xoxoxo

 **Raven's Serenity** \- *curtsies and tilts parasol* It's a pleasure to write this and I'm thrilled you love this story so. I think the next chapter is going to be right up your ally to answer the questions she just asked.

 **angeleyes20876** – Ooooo look at you being detective. I got to watch you and your reviews more closely. I think you will enjoy this next chapter much. And the next one after this as it fills in the information to two of the statements you made. Happy Readings!

 **questions** – Lmao! The "Sesshy Camp" is strong but so is the "Canon Fam". Who knows what could happen. We got a ways to go…

 **kagomeLove2** – Thank you! Right something dark happened between Sesshomaru and Hoshi. You're on the right track. As for Kagome reaching out, it was a kind gesture for her to consider her sister even in her own moment of grief in a sense. And that's hilarious! You switched sides! Best compliment to this date! I'm going to make a PSA about that too! And don't worry. You're going to bounce between pairings before I pick one!

 **Youkai55** – Thank you love and so much warm goodness happened in that last chapter. What could possibly go wrong after that? Happy Readings!

 **samiradolly** – Thank you so much for your kind review and the follow! *bestows many kisses upon your cheek.*

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 23 Followers**

Heather Boicourt

Philosophy Blue

Raven's Serenity

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 23 Favs**

Feline Predator

Heather Boicourt

Raven's Serenity

* * *

 **Check my profile for scheduled story update times, my book info, and additional information.**

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Stomach Aches**

* * *

She finally had time to think. Everything was happening so fast she couldn't process it all when she had Kimi and Shiori there along with all those people so close in her space around her. Kikyo walked out of a small store with a coffee cup that she managed to find among the bars and the hole in the wall eateries filled with humans and demons unwinding from their day. She pulled her black leather jacket closer together around the grey sweater dress she wore. Her black ankle boots beat against the sidewalk as she searched her pockets for a cigarette. The bright lamp posts shined golden light down upon her as she weaved between the night crowds to make her way to the nearest park. She hoped it was free from people. The dark sky above cloaked her like a warm blanket allowing her to feel ambiguous to others. She was always a night owl. Ever since she was a little girl, she found comfort in the night. Her siblings would shout out of fear of what lay in the shadows and she would come running, embracing it.

The taste of alcohol still sat heavily on her tongue. She wasn't a fool. According to her program, they said it took thirty days to develop a habit. Fifteen if you have had the unfortunate quality of an addictive personality. After she had that one drink, it took everything inside of her not to ask for another. She longed for the buzz…the relief. Kagura the bar owner, gave her an extra shot this time on the house. Amongst the grime and the low lighting, they both found common ground and themes in the little details they shared over her one usual glass that she managed to stick to.

She had come back to that bar finding it to be one of her new favorite spots to unwind thanks to Kagura always being there to test her insult rolodex. But besides all that, she and Kagura had gotten a little bit closer these days. Kagura was a female that she could relate to. From what she could read between the sarcasm and insults, Kagura had let slip detail by detail that her little wings were no longer fit for flying. She was stuck in a paradox of waiting for something that may or may never happen all because of the hope that resurfaced upon the sporadic opening of her bar door. Hope kept her a prisoner when she just longed for freedom now. Kikyo understood that deeply. Hope was a good thing to have but it could be very dangerous. It was the tagline to her life's story. She hoped at one time…but then it costed her greatly. That next shot helped her wash this all down and she took comfort in her old friend's warmth that filled her once again.

It always felt so good when she started but like always it wasn't to last. The familiar warming of her body had started and left her bones feeling like warm milk chocolate. Her cell phone had buzzed and she checked it out of curiosity. Barely anyone texted her much these days let alone texted her so late in the night. When she read the text, her hand had nearly cracked her glass. Her system almost went into a shock and she couldn't put out her cigarette fast enough. She had to reread the sentence twice to make sure she wasn't exaggerating. As if burned, she looked to the counter in front of her and saw that one drink had turned into three. Old memories surfaced giving her a bad taste in her mouth.

Suddenly, a guy with a fur pelt on his shoulder came in the door that changed the atmosphere around her. She watched curiously as Kagura's arms braced the bar. Her muscles tensed and her eyes seemed to sharpen. Kikyo could see the battle brewing inside Kagura as her red eyes strayed to the man approaching at her side. Kagura went into a fit of seeing to her bar and other patrons. Kagura quickly dived into performing duties that didn't seem so important when she was laughing with her just a few moments ago. The wolf demon sauntered up to the counter with nervousness about him despite the confident visage he projected. She recognized him when he came closer to the bar as a ruling entity in the United States from the mountains. From what her mind could remember, he was soon to be wed to some wolf princess through an arrangement. Kikyo fell easily into her old routine of observation and gathering intel. The nonverbal communication was there as he leaned over simply watching Kagura move. The shift in the muscles of his face and the way his eyes began to light watching her move about spoke volumes. Her dad use to watch her mom like that when her mother was moving about the kitchen with flare and passion. But her dad didn't have that hesitation and remorse shadowing his heated gaze. Kagura tucked her hair behind her ear keeping distance between them yet her eyes said it all.

 _This was Kagura's addiction._

Kikyo could only sigh and lift up her glass to suck on a piece of ice and capture a wedged sour lime. This whole scene struck a nerve inside of her. She understood Kagura's addiction but didn't know too many of the details. However, it wasn't hard to put one and one together to get two. But it wasn't her business to get involved in Kagura's affairs. Kikyo took this page from her own book and simply sat back allowing the tragic Shakespearean moment to play out. She nearly jumped in her seat as her phone vibrated again reminding her of her own reality. The warmth in her body was still present and the glasses standing before her shouted loudly of the mistake she just made. She requested a glass of water from another bartender which she chugged down impressively hoping it would wash away her proverbial sins. Rapidly, she had given her adieus and tipped the bar in cash before making a quick exit out to find caffeine hoping it would help. The easy smooth transition of the Wolf Prince sliding into her abandoned seat didn't go unnoticed as she made her way to the exit. She knew if she lingered, her attitude and the alcohol would have an opinion to voice. And if it's one thing addicts didn't want and hated to the core of their soul to receive, it was other's unwarranted opinions.

She was grateful to be outside. The fresh night air woke her up and clarity came back to her despite the nice hum she had in the tissues of her flesh. Kikyo walked forward to cut across the street towards the park she had planned to enjoy. She patted her black bomber jacket pockets and found her lone cigarette and lighter. She winced, feeling a cramp in her lower abdomen which made her pace slow to a crawling drag. She inhaled concentrating on pulling her miko powers inward to heal whatever was going on within her body. She had been meaning to go to the doctor's to follow up after her…ordeal, but time had got away from her with all the new chaotic things blossoming in her life. Then also this was going to be another bill added to the list of everything.

She walked steadily gathering her bearings and taking deep breaths. The pain subsided after a few beats and she went forward along the sidewalk; uncaring of the people around her laughing and having a good time. Somehow she managed to maneuver her cup to the side and lite her joy stick. The tip burned a fiery red in the darkness of the night and the ashes began to burn and fly away. She took a long drag before pocketing the lighter back into her jacket where she found it. Her hands brushed the outline of her cellphone as she thought about her sister's words. Surely, she must be going through something to have texted her of all people out of the blue. First she was dodging her phone calls, now she is asking her to call in. _'Maybe she is in trouble.'_ Kikyo thought. That didn't sit well with her.

Kikyo never broke stride as she walked straight forcing the people to walk around her or get out of her way on the sidewalks of Paris. It was fun to be so invisible among the people. No one knew who the hell she was and she wanted to keep it like that for as long as she could. In Paris, no one cared about a little too skinny Japanese woman dressed in black and hitting up a few bars. Nobody from the press was around to catch her and brag about it on the news. She now had a full time job that paid extremely well without the lime light and she had time on the side to paint. Yes, Paris was a great choice!

Kikyo felt good afterwards when she managed the large payments on the shrine and paid a few months in advance so no one had to worry about that for a while. She grimaced at what her mom did to pay for her father and grandfather's medical bills and burial costs when they were younger. She took out a second mortgage on the shrine and couldn't make the principal payments on the bills even after he was cremated. Their mom was a kitchen cook turned housewife. She didn't have to work a day in her life when she married because when their father was healthy and alive, everything was good and the money was kosher. But when he passed, that all seemed to change. Her mom was a beautiful intelligent loving woman that did everything to continue to protect and support her family. Their mother and father had a strong tendency to keep secrets to protect others. They didn't know it until after their mother and grandfather passed from the natural disaster that the shrine was in so much danger of being taken away from their family. They had so much to deal with from the cremation of their loved ones, medical costs, college debts, bills, court costs for the lawyers and months spent battling for custody of Rin, dealing with grief, the press, their businesses, etc. It all just piled up on them all until one by one they broke in their own way from the strain.

Her mind went into contemplation of where she stood with her sister Kagome now that some kind of normalcy was coming their way. She loved her sister. She truly loved both her siblings to her core. But, she still was angry at Kagome and so was Souta who refused to make any contact with their middle sister. That was wrong and she told Souta about doing that but he was young and now officially a man. He could feel and do as he pleased. (A statement he professed whenever the conversation came about.) She also knew her sister harbored some hurt inside of her as well and was ready to lash out at them for the part they played in all of this family mess. There was a big explosion ready to burst between all of them. It was only a matter of time before they met face to face and the gauntlet would be thrown. But she would be damned if anyone else outside of family attacked her brother and sister. No one messed with her family unless they wanted to go missing without a trace. She stood strongly on that principal. She always had and despite the current rift in their family, she would always protect Kagome and Souta from the danger and assholes in the world.

Admittedly, she royally fucked up. Everyone praised her as the strong one in the past. Her powers and her strength were legendary. From a young age she had shown promise and everyone clung to that. The elderly mikos predicted great things from her when she was younger and she saw the joy it brought to her father's eyes to see her doing something so divinely favored. She was a daddy's girl after all. He would attend her miko training lessons proud that she followed tradition of his family's heritage. She would push to excel at everything to make him happy. He was her first born…his world. Ryura Higurashi was a man of many talents and her idol. He always played adventure games and read books of poetry to her. He himself was an artist that spent many nights in his makeshift studio sketching away into the night covered in paint and chalk. She would always go get her little notebook and doodle next to him making ghastly scribbled lines that he called beautiful art. He would hang her drawings up everywhere in the shrine for all to see that came by.

Of course not everything she did was gold. He laughed hysterically when he tried to get her into playing soccer which was a total fail but he never stopped trying. Even Souta as young as he was, latched onto their father showing his amazing soccer skills which bothered her. She didn't exactly want to share all of her father's attention but it happened. Kagome experimented in the kitchen using them all as test dummies which sent her father to the bathroom countless of times but he never complained. Everyone had a gift from father in them. Then her dad found out that she had his gift for artistry. Her skills had grown exponentially as she got older. Kikyo didn't know where the money came from but he got her all the oils, paints, best brushes, and a university tutor to help her further her creativity when she was still an adolescent.

They shared a bond that was unbreakable. Everywhere he went she would follow closely behind him. This use to irk her mother until Kagome came along and then Souta snuck about shocking both of her parents. Then one night after proving her memorization of an English poem called Life's Scars by Ella Wheeler Wilcox, he entrusted her with her biggest duty. Literally, on the eve of his dawning illness he had her make a promise. He gave her the responsibility to look after the family. When he passed, it nearly crippled her. She thought all she had to hold on to that connected her with her father was her priestess powers and art.

She chose to train her miko abilities and take it to the max using her art as an outlet to speak about things she couldn't. Even in this age, the life of a miko was harsh and dutiful. No one told her it would eat away her heart each day that passed as she got older and saw the harsh world for what it was. Her talents were rewarded and she had become head priestess in all of the Eastern Hemisphere. Before she even took her high school exit exams, her hands were soaked to her wrists in the blood of others. While her friends were deciding what universities to apply for, she was making hard decisions of life and death with those on trial for crimes against humanity. Little by little it ate away but she saved a few for her family to have. One day she found she had no heart to have because the bleeding shreds of it that remained, belonged to those she needed to protect. Kagome tried to share in her burden and attended the academy but Kikyo quickly steered her to follow her dreams. Her father asked her to protect her family, and she did starting with Kagome's heart. She didn't want her to turn into the monster that she was slowly becoming. But she did teach her a few tricks and tips so she could handle herself.

Kikyo always thought maybe her foe would come to her as a powerful raging demon or vile malicious human. That she would be bested like the legendary mikos, priestesses, spiritual healers, witches, etc. of the past. She prepared always for the worst in man. She stood confident next to demons and others on battlefields unknown by man and never to be written about in the school textbooks. Who knew one day she would meet her match that camouflaged itself in something so seemingly innocent? It came in the form of a liquid elixir packed in a glass bottle that always promised her relief from her fears and pain. Clever tactician it was. What better way to kill someone than to cause them to self-destruct from the inside with just a little aid of alcohol.

Kikyo walked towards an empty bench near the pathway and sat down heavily upon it. She looked out at the moonless night to think about everything and what she would do next. Her eyes could see the small glowing river at a distance reflecting the lights of the city on its surface. Right now she felt like that river with several pair of bright golden eyes watching her especially in the office that she now spent most of her time. Shiori was such a doll. Shiori, despite her Alpha's thoughts didn't need supervision. The young demoness was strong and would learn from experience how to handle herself with time. The press could and would no doubt be very much vicious and her peers will try to use her. But, she had faith Shiori could do her job and do it the way she wanted to. She would just take a step back and let her do her own thing. Only if she saw extreme trouble up ahead would she intervene thus keeping Kimi off their backs. But the girl had to stand on her own two feet if she was going to get far with her dignity and self-respect intact. So for now, she would let Shiori be and just continue to observe at a distance.

Kikyo exhaled the smoke from her lungs and sipped her hot coffee lightly not really tasting the flavor. Next was Lady Kimi. She felt something wasn't right with Kimi's approach. She knew from her experience with dealing with her that if Kimi wanted to get involved, she would. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty either. So it was suspicious that Kimi would think to use her to manipulate Shiori and gather intel regarding Sesshomaru's affairs. She played the _'mother and savior card'_ strong. _**Too strong.**_ The woman was up to something and seeking to manipulate her further somehow. Kikyo was nobody's puppet. She needed to some extra digging so that she could possibly use whatever schemes Kimi had as leverage against her later. Kimi served on the demon council actively so it would be good to have her voice when and if she should need it. Kikyo placed her cup down and reached for her phone in her pocket. She opened her notes and wrote a few things to do before she laid her head down that night for bed.

Then there was Kaguya and Sesshomaru. Kikyo knew Kaguya wasn't going to keep prowling around. She was serious when she said she didn't want her family getting hurt or caught as collateral damage. Kaguya would do something to get a leg up. Instinctively, she knew Kaguya would go for the jugular. Demons despite the rapidly change in technology and culture, still stayed true to their basic instincts. This she knew very well having hunted and dealt with powerful demons nearly her whole life. Kaguya would get rid of her perceived threats. She was sure Kaguya had Sesshomaru somehow by the balls. Knowing Sesshomaru, he had already thought about killing her. But that would bring the whole council upon him and he would be on trial for murder. He also could just separate from her but he was holding back. She could already tell he was waiting for something. Sesshomaru wasn't a very patient demon or forgiving. She always knew him to be cold and ruthless. Everyone knew him now as this stoic culinary genius, but she knew the real Sesshomaru. For him to allow this sham of a relationship to happen as long as it was going on, he was up for something excitingly big. She already knew what he would get if he mated Kaguya. But she knew he hated her and wanted out. He just wasn't leaving her yet.

She needed to call the council records office and investigate as well as evaluate what Sesshomaru would get out of the bond if he was to split from Kaguya under various circumstances. Quite frankly, she didn't like them together. Their combined power could be potentially a threat later down the line. Humanity did not need one family controlling so much of global trade and wealth. Also Kaguya and her family in general were destructive and disliked humans. With the Tashio's influence who knew what chaos from the pits of hell they would unleash on those they deemed beneath them.

Right now, it would just be perfect if her sister and Rin stayed away from the Tashio's until everything smoothed out. Kikyo put down her phone into her lap to think on this. Kaguya disturbed her greatly. It was dangerous for Rin and Kagome to be too close and to be seen all the time by the Tashio men. Slowly, the tabloids had picked up on it. She was sure it was going to blow up and the press would spin the story to their liking. She knew from experience how dangerous that could be especially if Kaguya took the press's words to heart and became jealous or allowed her hatred of humans to guide her approach to this situation. But she could see the Tashio men had a thing for Kagome. _Well at least Inuyasha_. They seemed rather cozy together the times she caught them in public. From the few times she was in Inuyasha's presence, he would leave after to go to Kagome. She could tell he was smitten with her even if he didn't know it. Also, there was Sesshomaru's strange attention as well. At first she thought it was for Rin but now…she doubted it. She knew his past friendship with Hoshi Yomi would force him to take care of Rin but to put Kagome in that category…it was just too strange.

 _Could he like her too? That would be a complete mess._

Kikyo wondered as she lifted her coffee cup back up and drank the bitter concoction with full sips this time. She grimaced at it regretting not putting enough cream and sugar to it. She shook her head and shivered as the taste registered on her taste buds. She placed the cup down on the bench and tapped her cigarette on metal arm rest allowing the ashes to blow away.

 _Inuyasha would make a better match._

He could protect her sister better and didn't have the baggage Sesshomaru had. But also he was a bit child-like in behavior. She wasn't sure if her sister could tolerate that sort of thing. On the other end, Sesshomaru could relate to her sister better and was steady on his feet. He was a realist who knew how dark the world was. Plus he had a connection to Rin that was pretty strong and deep. Everyone thought they knew something about Sesshomaru. Even his mother thought she knew so much about her son. But, she didn't know a damn thing. No one knew about Sesshomaru's hang up with little Rin except her. No one knew what went caused the rift between Hoshi and Sesshomaru. But she knew. It was her job to know as Rin's Godmother and co-parent. Kikyo knew because addicts always recognized the addictions of others. One didn't have to have a crippling addiction to a substance to be an addict. Many people were addicts and didn't know it. Addicts could be anyone that abused, surrendered, depended, or devoted themselves habitually to anything where it interferes in their life rather positively or negatively. Or so she heard from her program…

Despite all of this he was a strong, reliable, and steady demon that could make her sister happy in the long run. Sesshomaru was prideful and did have morals that reflected strongly in her family. Also he and Kagome could bond over their culinary experiences which could be quite epic. But he had that big rash of a demoness attached to his side that could potentially harm her family. And because of this she wanted her family as far away from him and the Tashio's as possible.

 _But…what if they were to get together?_

 _What if Sesshomaru and Kagome got together?_

Kagome would be with one of the most powerful demons in the world. She would be protected and worry about nothing for the rest of her life. Rin would have a big family that could help in ways that mikos couldn't. Sesshomaru could possibly make a damn good father with a good pushing and maybe a few threats on her end. She wouldn't mind helping to get rid of Kaguya if it meant keeping her family safe and giving them the best that the world had to offer. Especially, if that offering was Sesshomaru. It would also feed into her earlier thoughts but with additional bonuses. Kaguya could be removed out of the picture with her help thus giving her leverage against Kimi _**AND**_ Sesshomaru for a rainy day. Even the shrine could be taken under the Tashio name and protected forever. No more payments and fighting the city for their ancestral home needed to be done. Everything would work out perfectly!

 _But Inuyasha would be crushed._

Kikyo put her cigarette to her lips and drew on it once again deep into her lungs. She released the smoke steadily finding that it stung her lungs a bit. Inuyasha was a paradox. In her effort to keep an eye on her sister and work under Kimi, they had crossed paths several times and chatted many times. She wanted to keep him at bay but he was a…fool. Like a fool he entertained her. Somewhere down the line, he had become something else. He had turned out to be something she hadn't had in several years.

 _A friend._

 _An annoying friend._

 _An annoying friend that ruined her smoke breaks._

"Asshole." She muttered taking another pull out of annoyance. It was the truth. She hadn't had a friend in a long time and vowed that she didn't need them. They got in the way of making the hard decisions she always had to make. They always stuck their noses in things they didn't understand with half-assed logic and opinions. But Inuyasha was cool in a way. He stayed back. He was never hovering. He was that one friend that just came with the wind into her life and left just as easily. Unfortunately, he took her cigarettes with him but she suppose it was a small price to pay. At times, she could see Inuyasha had his own demons and darkness he was dealing with. She knew being half and half was no Macy's day parade. The world use to have a strong hatred for anyone sharing mixed heritage especially when it came down to species, race, and color of the skin. It crossed her mind several times how that must affected him being a Tashio and everything. But that wasn't her business.

Inuyasha was a friend. A friend she didn't want to see get hurt if he liked Kagome. But from what she gathered it's not like they have anything official. He never talked about going on dates, having a girlfriend, or brought up her name. Kikyo looked at her cigarette almost disgusted at herself for what she was thinking. _**Almost.**_ But that's what she was used to doing. Making hard decisions. And friendships got in the way of making those hard decisions. So did alcohol she supposed. But alcohol didn't talk back or come looking for her if feelings got hurt. It was a nonpartisan entity in everything. Inuyasha no doubt may get a little friction if she pushed Sesshomaru into Kagome. But, he would get over it. He was a big demon and a tough one at that. Inuyasha would just have to suck it up and move on wherever. If she had to help move someone else in his way to capture his attention, then so be it. Right now, Kagome and Rin needed Sesshomaru.

"This could work." She muttered through a smile already making plans to get the two seeing each other more often than they should. She already had Shiori and Kimi to take part in her little dance. She just needed Sesshomaru's number and she would be in business. She felt the heaviness of her phone in her black bomber. The last words that Kagome had written tattooed itself on her brain. Kikyo pulled out her phone to look at the message again with a smile. She placed her cigarette between her lips to hold it while she typed away. "I love you too, Gome. You know that right? I'll call you later, I promise." She voiced out loud as she typed.

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo tuned her head to the side nearly dropping her phone. She inhaled sharply to see Inuyasha cutting across the park obviously dressed to enjoy a night out. He had on a nice black shirt and jeans with clean sneakers. One snowy triangular ear was pierced on forehead and donned a silver hoop. Kikyo sent her message and fumbled to put away her phone back in her jacket pocket. She stood up grabbing her cup and drawing from her cigarette harshly pulling on it harder to savor it. The ashes burned rapidly down the stick causing a bright red glow that she knew would call him like a beacon. Kikyo picked up the bottom of her black boot and quickly put out her cigarette afraid that he would ruin this one like he did any other one he found lit between her fingers or hanging from her mouth. "What are you doing here?" She asked nervously watching him approach and eye her cigarette with disdain. _ **'Oh no.'**_ Before she could tuck it away somewhere he had taken it from her fingers and tossed it on the ground by his shoes.

"Hey!" She exclaimed holding her Styrofoam coffee cup in the air. "That was my last one!"

"Feh! Good!" He responded back shaking his head and wiggling his nose against the smell. His foot smooshed it to the ground and he kicked it off somewhere to the side out of sight. He hated cigarettes. His sensitive nose could pick up everything in them and it was disgusting what was in them. "You don't need those anyway. Don't you know they will kill you!"

"I'm a miko! I can just heal myself!" Kikyo rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away towards the exit where the trains would still be running. Her mood had now turned fowl. It was just a cigarette and she knew she was being unreasonable but… _**'Damn, it was my last one.'**_ She thought as she ran her tongue over her gums disliking the taste of tobacco mixed with coffee and alcohol.

Inuyasha ran up to her and stood before her to block her exit. He watched humorously as she tried to walk around him but he just blocked her path. A slow smile came to her lips as she stood still watching him mimic her movements. "What do you want?" She asked giving up.

"Well I was going to meet with some friends when I just ran into you here. But since you're here why don't you hang out with us and tell me about that text you sent about Kimi." He responded crossing his strong arms over his chest.

Kikyo blinked before pointing her coffee cup to her mouth to drink. It had been awhile since she sent that text to him in a panic. Her mind was about protecting the home front and Kimi could be like a category five typhoon if went unchecked. But, she had time to think and marinate on the situation at hand. With everything going on, the last thing she wanted to do now was pull any more people into the mix. Inuyasha was a good person and she didn't want to see him get hurt so it was best to keep him at a distance until everything smoothed out. Maybe even give him a distraction. She looked into his bright golden eyes and she felt a pain in her stomach. It had been a long time since she had any type of companion or friend. Inuyasha was something like that but she knew it couldn't last especially after the plans she just made. This was best for everyone. She just hoped he didn't come out of this too bent out of shape.

Kikyo swallowed the rather lukewarm coffee with disgust marring her delicate features. She didn't know if it was from the coffee or her own mind that made the drink taste even more sordid than before. "It's ok, Inuyasha. Everything is fine and it all worked out." She spoke with confidence looking down at her leather boots thinking quickly on her feet and acting her part. Kikyo used mortification and the basic truth to cover the lie that was about to smoothly roll off her tongue. She looked up into his eyes and shrugged her shoulders feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. "Don't worry. I-I overreacted when Kimi said something to me about riding Shiori's ass at the company. You know it would break Shiori's heart if she found out Kimi distrusted her and was using me to manipulate and protect her from everything. I thought maybe you could watch out for her. She really wants this job and to live up to Kimi's expectations." She sufficed going for an Oscar. "Kimi can be a bit…overwhelming so I'm ashamed to say…I panicked and sent that text to you. But everything is fine. Shiori is handling herself."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked not fully believing what she was saying. He couldn't sense a lie coming from her however so she had to be telling the truth. Before she would hide her scent all the time from him. Now he could smell the soft scent of roses from perfume and an underlying scent of fresh roses underneath it. However, her spiritual barrier was still very much present and just a layer underneath her epidermis blocking his nose from sensing anything else. He looked at Kikyo really hard noticing the deep bags under her eyes and the tiredness in the lines of her face. He could swear she shared the same look with someone else he knew. Someone with similar deep brown tired eyes. And scent that smelt of flowers with hints of the sweetness from roses. His own golden eyes widened knowing exactly who she reminded him of.

 _Kagome._

Inuyasha listened vaguely to the explanation Kikyo was giving but his mind wondered off. His mind went to the situation that happened earlier that day and shame filled him. Rin wouldn't stop crying all afternoon once he returned home with her to his parents. She was fine after her lunch but then it was like a switch had been cut on and Rin started to cry for her mom like a banshee. Big tears rolled down her large brown eyes and she became hysterical not wanting anyone to touch her. Rin found her way to the roses in his mother's garden and simply lay in them crying her eyes out over the yellow worn sweater that smelt of lavender. Rin stretched her purple aura out as far as she could which wasn't very distant. She pulled tightly to the pink spiritual flare that they could all see hovering around her small body. His mom explained how the strain of the weak bond had gotten to Rin before it affected Kagome since obviously Rin was the weaker of the two. His ears nearly split from the strangled sound that continued to ring that whole evening. There was nothing that anyone could do. Only Kagome could soothe her pup. Her deep depression drove him up the wall because he found he was useless and could not help her. Then to hear Kagome's pained voice on the phone made his ears press so hard to his skull, he thought they would never straighten out. He didn't know why he reacted this way. It wasn't like Rin was his pup or anything. Hell they weren't officially a part of pack and haven't been properly claimed as such. _**Why did he care so much about what Kagome thought? Why did he care so much for Rin**_? He was doing her a favor as a friend. Maybe he just needed to fall back. But when he did that his brother came in and inserted himself where he didn't need to. That sort of bugged him and set his instincts off which is why he was going out for a drink with his bud who just so happen to pick Kagura's place…of all the bars he could pick.

Inuyasha looked back up to see Kikyo's lips still moving. The hair shined off of her pale skin which was unlike Kagome's tanned flesh. But the way her eyes stared at him was hauntingly familiar to Kagome's and brought him in closer to really look at her. He shook his head actually seeing the similar resemblances. The silky black- brown hair hanging down her back was long but contrasted against Kagome's voluminous wavy hair. Kikyo's bangs cut perfectly and fringed her face in the way that was reminiscent of Kagome's big bangs. Kikyo stood a tidbit taller that Kagome and their styles were completely different. They both had the beautiful fairy like features in the face from the small nose and lips. Their attitudes and even the way they carried themselves were extremely similar. _**'No way.'**_ He had heard somewhere that everyone had a doppelganger but this was weird.

Inuyasha ran his clawed fingers through his hair remembering in his mother's kitchen when it came up that Kagome had a sister. It never donned on him her family was here in Paris or that she had any family at all besides Rin. She never spoke of them. Something fishy was going on there. He also knew his mom and Kimi had been out that day having a private lunch. At those little get-togethers, he knew from experience a plot twist was in the making. Kikyo's words played in his mind again regarding her job with his Alpha.

He knew his Alpha was a very strong and pushy demoness. She always meant well and had treated him like a son born from her own womb. She did a lot of bullshit in the past but it was all water under the bridge. However, most people told him about his Alpha when she had done something underhanded thinking he would react against her. All he and his siblings did was expressed to her openly and directly how wrong she was to hurt someone. This was enough to get her to fix whatever she had done. His Alpha was strong but above all she valued pack. Pack was everything to Inu's. And to see her pups angry with her was not something she enjoyed and as her pups, they banked on that every time to get their way.

His ears twitched almost itchy from the words she spoke. He exhaled feeling in his gut that there was more to this story than she was telling. He felt that she was leaving something out. Plus, the seed in his mind regarding her connection to Kagome was planted and watered with each second he took of her scent. Rin smelt like a bouquet of wild flowers growing in the open fields. Kagome's scent was soft like that of jasmine and lavender with hints of roses from the perfume she wore all the time. Kikyo's scent hand the same hint of roses from the perfume Kagome wore.

 _What are the odds that two Japanese women sharing similar Japanese names and attributes would be in the city of Paris at the same time sharing similar perfume?_

 _And if they were sisters…why hide it? Why not talk about each other? What was there to hide?_

 _Was he the only one seeing this?_

Inuyasha didn't know what to think now. Nothing added up anymore. Something didn't smell right about any of this and he would get to the bottom of it. Kikyo was telling the truth but he felt it in his gut something more was happening here. He knew the best person to ask was Kimi and then his mom. They were known for keeping secrets amongst each other. He was sure, they knew something and he would get to the bottom of it as well as check out this whole Shiori business.

"I'll wait when you're ready to tell me the truth, Kikyo." He said calling her out. He wasn't as refined as his brother when it came to playing chess with words and motives. He was blunt and liked to just get right to it.

Kikyo never lost face. "What are you talking about? That was the truth."

"Whatever. It wasn't the whole truth and you know it." He said smirking and showing her a bit of fang as his aura of self-assurance pushed against her. "So when you're ready to stop living in lies, I'll be here."

"Whatever you say." Kikyo responded feeling the slight sting of truth he shot back at her. She didn't like the way the conversation was going or the way he looked at her. She doubted he had the patience and the ingenuity to figure out anything. It was best after telling a lie to get out of dodge while the lie was still hot. "Anyway, look, it's late." She said scrunching her eyes a bit as another wave of pain washed through her. Her hand around her cup tightened from the aching. "You shouldn't be out here. You should be on your way to that bar you mentioned with your friends."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Feh. You shouldn't be out here by yourself also. It's not that safe for a human female or miko to be walking in a dark park in the middle of the night." He pointed to the few lampposts that barely created enough light to illuminate the pathways all about. A few loving couples were walking but they were all at a far distance. "Your brain's busted if you think I'm going to leave you alone unprotected." He said pointing to her skull with his clawed finger.

Kikyo snapped her head at him and gave him the most deadly look she could muster. "Say something like that to me again, and I'll cut your balls off. Trust me when I say I'm no damsel in distress." She responded with a dark tone. Her hand moved and began rubbing her stomach now as the aching began to grow into a throb.

Inuyasha bristled at this. "Still, you don't need to be alone all the time." He sighed heavily not wanting another piece of his life falling into the shit pile. Everything was turning into a shit show by the minute. Kikyo maybe hiding something but ultimately it was her business to hide it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Besides, he doubted it would be anything too big that would interfere with their friendship. Kikyo was rough but she understood him. And from where he stood, tonight she didn't need to be by herself. "Look, I won't get in your business. My bad!" He said waving the white flag hoping it would change things around. "But come on. At least have one drink with us. It'll be fun to laugh with my friends."

Kikyo turned away with the intent on getting far away as possible from Inuyasha. Everything was getting out of control now. She rubbed her stomach and her feet began to drag. "I don't need any friends and haven't for a long time. Besides…" She called out watching everything around her get a little fuzzy. Something sharp shot inside of her and she yelped in pain. Her knees buckled and she could feel them hit the cold concrete harshly.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound. He watched her sway on her feet and without blinking he rushed to her side. Soon as his hands made contact with her shoulder, she collapsed in his arms. "Kikyo!"

* * *

I was raised by a mother who sings Classical Opera and loves literature. I was at her house and she let me borrow a few of her books. The poem **_Life's Scars By Ella Wheeler Wilcox_** mentioned above is one I found on her bookshelf that reflects this chapter nicely. And at first I thought I would leave it in as another Easter Egg to be found by a reader but I didn't know if anyone would know of it or take the time out to read the poem to even point its significance out. But I implore you to read it.

 **Review, Follow, and Fav** for another update when I return in two weeks!

 **I'll be watching out for them.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Roses

**So as promised...** I'm back after two weeks!

Loved the reviews! You cannot know how hard it was to not respond and submit this chapter early from some of the responses. Many of you are getting good at spotting my Easter eggs! I had to go back and reread my own story to make sure I didn't slip up and give any spoilers! So great job! Love our interactions very much!

 **NOTE:** There is currently two tropical storms headed towards me so...I'm not sure if I will have power to deliver next week or afterwards. But just know I plan on updating on time...weather unfortunately is out of my control.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 24 Reviewers!**

 **Madam Fluffy** – She should no doubt…but….that does not make up for the past. And we will dive into more of Rin's abilities in the story. Shippo and Shiori are so cute too! I thought about putting their side story in this chapter but…that would have ruined the heaviness of this one. And right! Mess up everyone's pairing! Sounds like a good story tho! Hope to read you later!

 **Eimeren914** – Thanks for your review! Define powerful? Both are strong in their own way.

 **MissNikki537** – Thank you so much love! This next chapter is about to twist!

 **OrihimeKurosakiInoue** – LoL! Thank you so much for your review! But we can't swallow Kaguya yet! She has something important to do! Maybe later. And all of the Sesshomaru fans have voiced similar expressions. It could go either way…you never know. We still have more work to do though. I really enjoyed reading your review. So funny!

 **Aimee Rose** – Nerd on my love! Yassssssss! And I will add you to the list of those in Team Inu!

 **Emmydebby123** – Thank you for your review! This is a **_drama_** so there is going to be lots of internal dialogue in this story as well as dramatic scenes. I love novellas, day stories, etc. So, this is my version. This is just my choice of writing for this specific story as it is not an action/adventure fanfic as stated in the description.

As stated earlier, Rin and Sesshomaru have a previous bond together. That plays a part in their relationship which isn't a normal human one. They are demons and behave/think differently so keep that in mind when reading this story. Do not compare them to human standards of reactions, experiences, etc.

And there wouldn't be a story here if none of these lovely involvements existed. In this story, there are going to be jumps in time and scenes playing out dramatically while some will be only mentioned taking place. But I'm excited as well for Kikyo's matchmaking as well as everyone else's continued involvement in each other's lives. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! xoxoxo

 **Angeleyes20876** – Thank you! When I get a message that people reread my fanfics like it gives me such joy and I know I'm writing some good shit somewhere! And how right you are….this next chapter is going to go right up your alley!

And thank you for understanding that sentiment about grief! Grief is very powerful and can cause people to do rational/irrational things. And that grief comes from loss not necessarily at the death. You don't need to have someone die to experience grief. A profound loss of something can do that. *high fives you* You get it!

And we still don't know who he dreamt! I'm keeping that hush hush until later! Muahahahaha Loved your review! It was very insightful for me as well and even I had to go back to make sure things lined up. Hahaha. So thank you for that! Hope you enjoy love! I look forward to another review from you!

 **Youkai55** – Kikyo has a lot but will she be able to pull through? Thanks for your review! I loved it! Muah! xoxo

 **kagomeLove2** – Lmao! You might see her in a negative one after this chapter or not…lol The twist is real! Right! My godmother does it all the time. She love matches and sets "lunches" for me and her nieces. It's annoying but it's hilarious! I have stories for days!

Right! Kikyo better watch out about having so many hands in the kitchen. Someone will get burned! And omg…I got to watch you. Your guesses are too good! I hinted it as an Easter egg in three chapters but only you caught on! *Gold Star for You*

And I can't wait to write more for the side stories! Yasssss *starts typing furiously*

 **Nyghtelf** – True, true. I like to write Kimi as someone who we question "How much of what she 'says' she knows is true?" Definitely an interesting curveball she presents as a character.

I can't wait to get into Kagome's side of things! Which will be coming up soon! Hope to hear from you! Much love!

 **NarukoSon** – Thanks my love! Omg so many plot twists you presented! I would die as a reader if someone did that to me! Like I would write a blazing flame…like how dare you drag me through this relationship and not deliver the goods! LoL You sure you don't write fanfiction somewhere?

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 24 Followers**

Tera101

osnizzap

Eimeren914

silentknightav26

chii576

Kagmaru

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 24 Favs**

Tera101

osnizzap

chii576

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Roses**

* * *

Kagome sat in a long white T-shirt on her shabby blue couch that late night drinking a hot cup of chamomile tea. She shifted in lotus style on the couch under the dim lighting of a single lamp in the living room looking between her laptop and her hand written notes with feigned interest. Her stomach was in knots all night and her mind couldn't find peace to drift into a deep slumber. She was so tired before she thought she couldn't get Rin and herself tucked into bed fast enough. She had been eager to finally get a restful night of sleep in her own bed, in her own place, with her young one tucked right underneath her side. But sleep just avoided her like a true champion of the game.

She kept rolling over telling herself that she had to get some sleep. She made plans with Miroku to finish the final details the next day in the morning regarding the restaurant and the fall menu production. Then there was the menu for restaurant week that needed to be sent as soon as possible to Sesshomaru. Afterwards, she planned to finally have a mother-daughter outing together with Rin. It was long overdue. She thought Rin would like to spend time in her favorite flower shop with Jinenji. She would let Rin bring her beloved cactus back to him for a little check-up. Then they would go to the park to play and enjoy at treat at Esmerelda's chocolate bar. Maybe she and Rin would deliver her proposed menu to Sesshomaru and he could probably join them.

It sounded heavenly to Kagome as she leaned her head back against the couch. She looked at the ceiling concentrating on the white crowned molding outlining the room and the old architecture that had been around for hundreds of years. She wondered what all did this place see during its time. What stories did it have to tell about those that lived within its walls or hung closely to its exterior? What stories would it say of her? It would probably think her boring. That's what most people thought of her.

Kagome looked at her cellphone at her side and picked it up for what felt like the hundredth time. Kagome had called her sister's cell but she didn't answer. She pulled up the last message she sent and reread it again. When was the last time she said she loved her sister? When was the last time Kikyo said it back? It weighed heavily on her heart to see those words sent to her. It felt so good to just read them and prayed they were genuine. They hadn't been on the best of terms since the first falling out they had back when their family was shattered to bits. This gave her some glimmer of hope that things could get better with time. Maybe she was right for doing what she did? Time and space is what everyone needed. Now, maybe Souta would come around soon. _Maybe?_

 _Does Souta even think about me?_

 _Does he think about Rin?_

 _What is he doing_?

 _I hope he's happy. Wherever he is._

Kagome took a sip from her cup when her phone began to buzz in her hand making her swallow her tea harshly. She placed her cup down on the table and looked at name that came up on her screen. She frowned before swiping the phone to answer and held it up to her ear. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She asked unfolding her legs and frowning.

" _It's your sister." He stated simply._

Kagome's mouth moved but no sound came out. "W-what?"

" _Kikyo is here in the emergency room. Get your ass down here! They're asking for close of kin." He shouted over the phone._

She winced at his tone but soon her lips went into a firm line. She could feel her heart beat in her ears as the blood rushed. He spoke on the phone but his words barely registered in her mind. Her sister's name echoed in her ears as he said it to her. "K-Kikyo." She muttered standing slowly to her feet and holding the phone closely to her ear with both hands now holding on for dear life.

 _H-how?_

 _When?_

 _Why?_ '

"W-what? What happened!" She yelled over the phone as questions fought inside her head to be vocalized all at once. _It wasn't possible. Kikyo was in Tokyo!_

" _Look I know Kikyo and she is here in the hospital. Hurry and come down here! She needs you." He yelled before he stopped all together as someone was speaking in the background_.

She could hear the sound of a deep voice and a curse escaped from his lips. "Inuyasha!" She nearly yelled into the receiver before racing to her room and quickly looking for anything to put on.

" _Fuck it! I'm coming to get you." He rushed as someone kept speaking in the background._

"Inu-" Kagome started but the sound of the dial tone caught the rest of his name. Everything seemed to spin out of control. Her heart was breaking into pieces yet again. _How was this even possible? Kikyo was in Japan. If she was here, she would have seen her by now. Kikyo would have come to her. But what if this is Kikyo and she was hurt or ill?_ She couldn't take another death. _And why now?_ Right when things seemed to be getting better too? Her heart couldn't take it. Not another one taken from her. Kikyo, Souta, and Rin were all she had left. Tears were already streaming down her face rapidly as she quickly found her old blue sundress and threw it on. Her family had suffered so much. _Why! Why did pain have to always follow her?_

Kagome sloppily wiped her face to stop the tears from falling before she rushed to grab a pair of pink leggings for Rin. She carefully pulled them onto Rin's legs careful not to jostle her in her rush to cloth her sleeping pup. She didn't bother to change her out of her purple nightgown. She found her a pair of tiny rainbow socks and pushed them onto Rin's little feet quickly with thoughts racing a mile a minute. Kagome picked Rin up into her arms taking the yellow cardigan with her as she went. Kagome could feel her feet pounding to the base of the rhythm beating in her chest. Panic, confusion, distress…all of it was overwhelming her at the moment. Rin stirred when Kagome laid her on the couch and put a light sweater on her body. Her feet slipped into a pair of black flats while her eyes scanned the living room for her things. Kagome grabbed her phone and keys quickly, tossing them all in a brown cross-body bag.

With speed she didn't know she had left in her, she picked her pup up into her arms and rushed out of her apartment. She would wait outside for loud steps echoed in the halls with every step she took down the black iron staircase. Rin's arms came up to grip her tightly and Kagome turned her head to kiss the crown of her head as she went. "It's gonna be ok. We're not going to lose Yo-yo." She muttered over and over like a mantra. She prayed Kami would hear her prayer and save this one.

 _But he had already taken three._

 _ **What's one more in his eyes?**_

* * *

Kikyo listened to the hum of machines and the constant notification of the stable heart beat she kept. The intravenous fluid bag slowly dripped into the tube running into her wrist keeping her hydrated. Various chords attached to her wrist and chest ran upwards to the sides of her peripheral vision. Her fists were clenched tightly as she glared at the monitors watching the lines rise and fall letting her know how alive she was. The dull pain in her lower abdomen subsided thanks to the emergency operation and medication administered to her. Tears had fallen from her eyes like silent raindrops that had been held back for too long. Her uterus felt swollen and it pained her to place her legs together. Her fist shook before gliding down to her belly and rubbing her stomach gently.

 _She had miscarried._

Kikyo licked her dry lips and closed her eyes as the tears flowed heavily now. Confusion and grief flooded her along with so many other emotions. There was a saying she had heard from a woman in the states once. _You don't miss your well until your water runs dry._ But what if you didn't know the well even existed? She didn't know. She didn't know the consequences of her actions were far more cosmic than she initially thought. She went to the hospital in Tokyo and even completed the drug and alcohol treatment to the best of her ability. How did no one catch this? She went through the detox, passed the tests, and the specialists said she was clean and could begin sobriety outside of those hospitalized walls. How did they not know!

She clutched her stomach tightly with both hands now. Good. She didn't need a child. Besides what child wants to have its origins founded from drunken nights of anguish, sadness, and absurdity. Not to mention the father would be nonexistent. No child needed that. And who's to say this was a child. It wasn't even considered human. It was just under the first trimester into gestation. It was still just a fetus. So this worked out great. It ended before it even began. No one needed to get hurt. No one needed to know about one of the many dark moments in her life that she could barely remember. She would endure this as she always did everything else. _Alone._ This…thing never existed and she just avoided possibly the biggest hurdle in her life.

 _But why did it hurt?_

 _Why did she feel like shit?_

Now that she knew it was there…did she really want it gone? When the doctors told her she was stunned. She couldn't believe it. Now all of a sudden it felt as if something was missing. She thought about all the times she smoked and drank. All the heavy stress she put onto her body to cleanse herself from addiction. She killed it. Just like how her family came to see her art show. They died because of her. If they weren't there and back home at the shrine on higher ground…they would have been safe.

 _But no._

 _She killed them._

Just like the fetus that was inside of her. She killed that too. What kind of woman was she? What kind of miko couldn't protect or sense life inside of her own body? How did she not feel this little body growing inside of her? What kind of woman did not know life was there inside of her womb? She knew she placed a heavy barrier to block her scent from others all the time but…damn. Kikyo covered her mouth as a silent sob racked her body. Her nose ran and she found it almost impossible to breathe. Despite the heavy sterile blankets covering her body, she felt chilled to the marrow of her bones. Her body shook against the cold mattress and she couldn't stop the sadness from swallowing her whole. Something soft and warm was laid by her head and she reached for it pulling it to her face before stilling.

Her body went stiff under the thin paper nightgown feeling remnants of her pride teeter on the edge of self-destruction. It made no sense to hide what she was sure his nose could smell by now. Her stomach quivered threatening to spill its contents. She fought down a gag as her sadness and disgust came to crosswords. She felt ill. They knew. They knew everything. Her head began to thrum as more tears rimmed her sockets. Embarrassment began to flood but she quickly focused on her thoughts to control them. She would not show any additional weaknesses in front of anyone. It was enough that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had seen her sorrow and witnessed a dark chapter in her ongoing saga. She refused to show any more than she already had. She shifted her head not even bothering to wipe her tear stained face to look at the demon who's presence she finally felt in the large private room with her.

 _But why was he here?_

 _Where was Inuyasha?_

Kikyo's stare directed itself at the Inu demon sitting nonchalant in a comfortable couch by the window looking out of the open blinds at the night sky. The low florescent lighting in the room made his skin ethereal as he simply sat looking quite rumpled than usual. His black pants had a wrinkle in them and his black shirt seemed less crisp than the usual presentation he gave. Kikyo slipped naturally into old habits for reason of self-preservation and to salvage pieces of her pride that could be at the moment from this situation. She was too tired to fully scan his aura but from the slight hint of his Inu energy flaring she could take an educated guess. Something was off about him tonight. But she was too weak to pinpoint why. _Was he angry?_ She had to be careful. She was in no position to fight off anyone especially an enraged Inu demon. How easy it was for others to forget the nature of a demon just because they shared similar attributes and functioned under public laws policing their society. But even then, demons always found a way around them and did what they wanted knowing not much could be done to stop them. All demons stuck to their basic instinct and customs when it was all said and done. Why they did things…how they did things…none of it could be boxed in so easily. And that is where all of man failed in the end and mostly when someone lost their life when dealing with demons. His golden eyes traveled towards hers catching her stare as they locked eyes silently.

He hated hospitals. Loathed them actually. They reeked of old blood, chemicals, sickness, and death. Yet here he found himself sitting inside of one that held centuries of stories. His body sat at the bedside of what once was his species sworn enemy. At one point in time, their swords and arrows would collide as both demon and holy being clashed with the desire to eliminate the other off the face of the planet. With this woman in particular, her dagger would be reaching to soar through his jugular as his claws moved to rip out her heart. But now, all that clashed were haunting stares and auras. Never had he seen the legendary miko Kikyo so…broken.

Sesshomaru didn't need to know what happened. Inuyasha didn't say a thing knowing his nose would explain everything for him. His brother nearly went into a rage trying to explain over the phone what was needed of him. Inuyasha was never one to ask for help, but when the rare occurrence came about, he obliged. Then her name was given…and he had to see for himself if what he was hearing was true.

Curiosity fed into his senses the more he heard spill from Inuyasha's lips. He had to see for himself. He had to witness her Achilles heel. The great and powerful legendary Kikyo of the Higurashi Clan dating back five hundred years had fallen. The Kikyo that threatened him countless of times to his face and even dared to blackmail him in a sense lay in a bed somewhere in France. The same Kikyo that had made him a deal not too long ago regarding his situation. He had to see what brought her down to her knees. What had now become of her.

He expected the smell the scent of blood, holy energy, or the residue of an angered demons aura lingering in the air. Yet the moment he arrived at the hospital, that curiosity began to dissipate and he could feel something amiss. He rode the elevator in silent focusing on the strongest spiritual aura in the building. From down the hall he had smelt her tears thick with despair. His talons began to twitch searching for the danger when he arrived but found there wasn't a physical threat. There was no battle to fight and no physical threat to attack yet the danger was real. His instincts were on edge feeling the mortal loss in the room yet not knowing how to save it. Whatever it was.

His erratic aura scared off a few doctors and nurses that trembled before his person. His feet took him pass the nurse's station caring not for their rules and regulations regarding visitation times and hours. He entered her room and his nose was assaulted. Death followed the miko and lingered despite the doctors' best efforts to clean her up. Even as she lay in the bed, the scent of her loss grew heavy in the room. The heavy grief and sadness clung to her like a second skin. This was not something new to her. This grief was one with her. Nothing on the battlefield could prepare him for the claustrophobic sorrow that choked him upon entering the room of a grieving mother. Not even his father's heirloom would help what was lost. In Inu tradition it was a sign of respect and remorse to provide strength from ones pelt. He felt the need to summon his pelt and do so given the circumstances.

 _It was disturbing._

 _But there was nothing he could do or say in a moment such as this._

 _This was not the Kikyo he wanted to see._

Sesshomaru watched her lay pale and seemingly fragile in the bed tucked under white and beige blankets. He could end her life right then and there simply to appease his nature and the balance between there species. But she served a purpose. A purpose that was almost ruined by whatever male that failed to protect her. His claws flexed at this thought. Her hands would move to lie at her side and then roam down to caress her stomach with ghost touches almost afraid to apply a firm grasp. _Was this why she always blocked her scent?_ _What mate would allow their female to hide herself like so? Was she in danger_? If she was in danger than Kagome and Rin could be as well. He had no answers for any of these questions.

Sesshomaru stared back unwilling to break her gaze finding it a submissive act that he would never do to another. She would break first rather she wanted to or not. Silence filled the space between them as they just sized each other up. Her eyes were sharp and haunting as she stared at him. He watched as she simply laid there neither taking comfort in his mokomoko nor hiding her pain from his gaze. Her jaw tightened and he could feel her aura prickle against his warningly. For the first time he was witnessing an unprecedented event. Kikyo's guarded walls were down. Behind the bold and brave front she always held, he could glimpse behind it for once without trying. It was insulting.

"Why?" Kikyo asked with a raspy voice lying on her side, looking at him with a hard gaze and a flushed face. She knew he understood and didn't need clarification.

Sesshomaru paused thinking over precisely how the events unfolded. "Inuyasha needed to collect your sister and our car service had retired for the night. Kagome would want answers that I cannot give her so he thought it was best that he retrieved her himself to answer them. My brother was adamant about you not being left alone." He spoke with a glaring golden gaze in the corner.

Kikyo stilled at this. Anger swelled in her that they would involve her sister into this. This did not concern any of them. They should know their place. But she couldn't react. Salvaging. That was what was in order. A cool mind and a stone heart was needed right now. She simply lay on her side looking at Sesshomaru contemplating her life circumstances and working through her anger issues until she got to the root of the problem. She looked around the room not knowing where her things were. Normally they place the items in some safe place in a plastic bag. It wouldn't surprise her if they gave it to Inuyasha since he was the one that brought her there. Kikyo continued to just stare at Sesshomaru going over the variables and outcomes that this was going to have in the next twenty four hours.

Sesshomaru continued to watch her lay on her side haloed by her long silky black hair against the pillows. Her hand slowly crept upwards and played in the soft tufts of thick fur of his mokomoko. He could feel her light brushes against the hairs of his skin like a ghost moving against him. Sesshomaru sat stoic and unmoving in the stiff chair. His long silver hair hung around him as he lost himself in his own thoughts. The last few hours were unpredictable to say the least. He never liked fate's interference in his affairs. However, tonight he would make an exception.

"Kaguya will not like it if she found out you were here."

Sesshomaru watched as she broke eye contact to grab tissues nearby to wipe her face. He took in the almost subtle quick transformation of her statue. She was cold again. Her fingers folded the tissue gently and set it to her side. "This Sesshomaru cares not." He spoke glaring at her as she moved her arms to sit up in her bed. Her lower half seemed to drag and a small hiss from her lips came out at the movement.

Kikyo shook her head and stopped moving further. How was she going to get the demon with her sister if he wouldn't play his part until she could fully investigate the situation and help him get out of it? "I just don't get you at all." Kikyo said looking down at her belly. She had to heal herself but the medicines in her body that was administered felt more like toxins. Not to mention she wasn't sure exactly where to direct her energy to. She looked at her IV cords and other things attached to her with the desire to pull them out. She'd much prefer a youkai clinic as they were more prone to using organic medicines that human ones. "What do you have to lose by just cutting Kaguya out right now?" Kikyo asked reaching for his mokomoko and carefully folding it in her lap to give back to him.

"Keep digging."

Kikyo stopped moving and looked at him in question as he shifted forward in his chair. The question in her gaze was there as she watched his golden eyes take her in.

Sesshomaru stood up fluidly and with smooth strides he went towards the door. He grasped the door tightly in his hand and looked at her with cold searching eyes. "Prepare yourself. They're here." He warned before exiting out of the door.

Kikyo blinked hearing his words and processing his actions. She pushed up carefully and hissed a bit from the pain in her lower back hoping to sit up as straight as possible. She licked her lips and folded the blankets on her neatly. She looked at the mokomoko left on her bed and paused in her pursuits. Suddenly the door was thrown open and it hit the wall from the force.

Kikyo swallowed thickly taking in a ghost of a life past. In walked a much older little sister wearing an expression that was so memorable to their mother's. Large brown eyes that could suck in light stared back at her. Kikyo felt odd that she could see her for once instead of the other way around. That blue dress from her high school years still fit snugly around her as she took slow steps into the room. Tears stained her face showing that she had been crying.

Kagome allowed the door to close behind her and she dropped her purse in a daze. It was like a dream. A mirage. In the bed before her sat a porcelain doll with long braided hair spilling over her shoulder with eyes that use to dance whenever they shared in on a laugh or a meal. She hadn't seen her sister in so long, she nearly forgot what she looked like. Even sitting in a hospital gown she was elegant and beautiful. Kikyo looked so much smaller sitting there that her heart ached with despair. She could see the sunken features and it was just too much. Kagome's hands moved to her mouth as she shook.

"Kikyo."

"Kagome."

Kagome rushed over to the bed and pulled Kikyo into her arms shocking Kikyo for a moment. Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks and into the paper cloth that covered Kikyo's body. Kikyo hesitated unsure of what to do having gone without hugs and physical touch for so long. The warmth that slowly spread through her skin was joyous. She felt the sting of tears arise as the joy moved everywhere Kagome's arms and head rested. Slowly Kikyo's arms came up and gripped Kagome by her shoulder blades loosely. As seconds passed her hold grew with strength until it resembled the hug that Kagome was giving. The two sisters sat on the hospital bed reunited and locked tightly in a deep hug. They began rocking and just holding each other in silence afraid the other would be taken again if they were to let go.

Kagome pulled back and gripped Kikyo's head feeling her soft skin and hair. "I was so worried." Kagome cried brushing the few hairs to escape the braid out of Kikyo's face. "I thought-I thought."

"I know." Kikyo leaned forward to kiss her little sister on her forehead and pull her into her arms. "I'm ok. Nothing like that happened. It's going to be ok."

"No! It's not ok." Kagome said fighting the tears in her voice and the hiccups. "I'm so, so sorry!" She said as she hugged her sister for dear life.

"Kags." Kikyo said holding Kagome back while calling on every ounce of will to keep herself together. "See, I'm alive and well." She gave as if it was a simple matter of fact. She didn't know if they told Inuyasha or anyone what was wrong with her but she didn't want to go there right now. Her sister was here for once at her side and that was all that mattered. She could push her skeletons in her closet for later sorting.

Kagome looked up through her tears. "I-I know, Kikyo." Kagome swallowed trying to clear her throat to say the rest. "The d-doctors…they told me." She stuttered out before hugging Kikyo with all the strength she could muster to give.

Kikyo stilled at this. She inhaled sharply and with all the strength she could muster she pulled away to sit Kagome up and hold her at a distance. Before she had so much she wanted to say and now the words seemed to have left her. There was nothing to say about what has passed. Kikyo brushed her sister's thick hair and felt her tanned skin against the back of her fingers. "I'm going to be just fine. I always pull out of everything, right?"

Kagome didn't respond. So much had happened between them as well as in the space and absence of the other. She looked at Kikyo and heard her speak but it was foreign to her ears. She knew Kikyo but she didn't know this Kikyo. It hurt to think about the fall out of the decisions that had to be made. Kagome leaned back in her seat and they simply sat in the room. She reached for Kikyo's hand and simply held on to it. No more tears fell and no more hugs were given. At times they would ask a question and the other would answer. Grief clashed with relief. Fear clashed against understanding. Present clashed with the past. They both could feel the delicate strand holding them together through the bondage of sisterhood. The dance in conversation was complicated to avoid saying anything to throw kerosene on a fire that was smoldering in the wake of their untimely conjoining. Losses had been taken by both sides with minor victories but the battle very much still waged. Their connection to the Tashio's came up between them in conversation. Each one answered in similar ways of how the thread that connected them all. Telling what they wanted but keeping the details to themselves. During the tales of the silver lining in which the Tashio's had interfered in their lives was enough to bring them together for a moment in time and push everything to the side for a later day.

Conversation became fluid like water again and eased them as they began diving into their current lives. Kagome's laughter filled the room as Kikyo told her particular story of a sun and crescent moon she had tattooed onto the back of her left thigh during a moment of liquid courage. Kikyo hated needles and how she let one get anywhere near her to mark her skin was astounding. They traded stories in which Kagome spilled about all the lives in her restaurant and the various customers she encountered. Kikyo listened intensely happy to be guided back into her sister's life and learning intimate details about her day to day comings and goings. Soon the laughter died down a bit their body language had shifted to one of comfortable acceptance and truce. They sat closer and leaned inward playing in each other's hair and looking at marks and scars they had encountered while apart. Somehow, Kagome had managed to sit her body on the bed next to Kikyo's giving them both the nostalgic feeling of being young again and playing together in their childhood home back in Japan.

Kikyo looked at the mokomoko and unfolded it from her lap as Kagome finished a funny tale about Rin's recent engagement with Inuyasha's ears. Kikyo hummed in humor while looking at the personal pelt radiating with strong power in her hands. Kagome eyed it feeling the vibration in the demonic aura laced in its composition. She wasn't trained as a seasoned miko but she wasn't a fool to haven't picked up a few tricks of the trade. "I can't believe he gave it to you." Kagome spoke in awe that the stoic demon would show remorse in his own silent way.

Kikyo shifted uncomfortably as the conversation shifted back to her current predicament. In many cultures and among various demonic species they observed the practice of seven days of mourning. It was in the Inu's nature to show respect to those that suffered deep loss to those revered as a mighty friend or foe. He was giving her his strength to endure by laying his pelt at her side during her time of mourning. She held it up to Kagome. "Go ahead. Touch it." Kikyo said with humor in her voice. "Rub your human-miko essence in it."

Kagome laughed at this knowing what she was hinting at. "But I'll get it dirty. And this Sesshomaru doesn't like the stench of miko." She voiced humorously as Kikyo chuckled and lifted it up carefully to put it around Kagome.

Kikyo secured it tightly in the front and let go watching Kagome revel in how soft it was. "Maybe later, we can let Rin play on it before it is returned." She said cheekily wishing to hug her little niece.

Kagome ran her hands down the sides and laughed. "Rin would run away with this. Sesshomaru would never see this again." She responded laughing at the truth of her words. She could picture it now. Rin walking around draped in a white fluffy pelt holding onto her yellow cardigan while wearing her newly beloved sunglasses from Lady Inukimi. She looked at the soft item in thought. Her smile faded some as the silence once again made its presence known. She was surprised no nurses or doctors had come in by now to tell them to part ways. She had a feeling the two brothers had something to do with it. She looked at the pelt and ran her fingers through the soft fur as everything came back into perspective.

Kikyo watched Kagome as she played with the fur around her shoulders. She could feel the presence of the Inu demons outside lingering with a smaller one nearby. She was perplexed as to the reasons they did this. Surely they did not value her life. Maybe Kagome's but not hers. Yet here she was in a private quiet room reunited with who once was her most precious person. She was sure this was more Inuyasha's doing and she wanted to know how he of all people figured it out. Also, where did he get the balls to do this? She supposed she owed him for what he did. He was truly a dear friend to have the mind to keep this a private matter. She remembered the last words she said to him. They were ugly words. He deserved better. Kikyo looked at Kagome then in a different light. Kagome had said anything about any attraction she may have had. Clearly, Inuyasha had them. Her sister was always naïve when it came to men and their attractions. It humored her to see at least somethings never changed. _'I'll throw you a bone, Inuyasha.'_ Kikyo thought reaching for the mokomoko but then shrinking back at the dull reminder that she was apparently ill.

Weariness had crept onto her or the medicine was finally kicking in. She cursed at the effects it had which apparently wasn't for pain relief. She touched her abdomen and grimaced in slight pain catching Kagome's attention. Kagome shifted to help move her pillows and fluff them up so Kikyo would be more comfortable. She watched as the strain took its toll on Kikyo right before her eyes and she felt remorse. She could have helped her. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered looking down at her hands afraid to hear the answer.

Kikyo stilled and turned her head to face the window. This is not how she wanted to have this conversation. But she wasn't one to back down once something was started. She pushed her pain to the back of her senses refusing to call the nurse to administer anything else into her system that she wasn't aware of. She would endure it all to the very end. "And then what would that have solved?" She answered her question with another one. Kikyo carefully kept her pitch down and placed the cold steel tone she was known for into her words. "You never came back when we asked the first two times. Why would I think to tell you things knowing you wouldn't come the next several?"

"I could have done something! I-I thought-" Kagome stilled her lips taking a deep breath to keep her temper under control. She was always told she had her mother's looks but her father's temper whereas Kikyo had it in reverse. Kagome opened her mouth the say something but soon there were scratches on the door. Both women looked up to see the door open revealing Inuyasha stand there with a nervous Rin at his feet holding onto another white pelt.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak when he stilled at the picture he was seeing. His hand clutched the yellow cardigan dropped by Rin in her haste to rush into the room. His nose wiggled catching the scent of roses and that of his brother's scent and power filling the room. His eyes went to Kagome where it radiated the strongest. His breath hung into his throat at the visual sign before him. Kagome sat at Kikyo's front draped in Sesshomaru's pelt around her body. His mouth moved to say something but nothing came out. He watched as Rin ran forward with his own pelt towards the hospital bed fighting to get on top of the bed with her claws. She was sleeping soundly in his lap until a few minutes later when she woke up anxious. He and Sesshomaru suspected her nose would pick up on the scents of her immediate pack. They shifted her between them to keep her busy until she started making running breaks towards the door holding Kikyo and Kagome behind them. Inuyasha didn't think it was a good idea for Kikyo to see Rin when she just suffered a heavy loss. He wasn't sure under the circumstances this came about but nobody deserved to go through what she just went through.

 _Especially alone._

But Rin had other ideas. They knew she would start whining and so they both thought it was time to let her go in. Sesshomaru had left him with a nod of his head and simply left to go somewhere. He knew it wasn't back to Kaguya that was for sure. Her scent was all over him and he knew what he just interrupted. But he didn't feel bad about it at all. In fact the way his brother responded it was like he saved his life in a way. Inuyasha summoned his pelt and thought it would be a nice gesture if Rin took it to Kikyo. He was sure his ears were going to bleed when she saw him for doing what he did. But she needed her family and he would stand by that. He just hoped he didn't lose anyone because of this. But unfortunately it looked like he lost to a whole other circumstance.

His brother's pelt was wrapped around the shoulders of Kagome. A clear Inu statement of the claiming of a potential mate. Inuyasha felt something sting inside of him that was foreign. It bothered him to see it there. Inuyasha stood still as a statue as his emotions plagued him. He felt like a balloon that had just been popped in his chest. His edges of his pride felt charred. He felt foolish now. _Was this why his brother treated Kaguya the way he did? He wanted another?_ It made sense. The more he stood to watch them interact, the more proof had begun to build up.

Thoughts rushed him at once as he simply stood in the doorway like an intruder. He felt suddenly out of place. He watched as Kagome lifted Rin onto the bed and helping her hold his pelt out for Kikyo to take. Rin's body barreled into Kikyo who immediately held her tightly to her body and began assaulting her with kisses. Immediately Rin growled out _'Yo-Yo'_ through her vocal chords. Kikyo shrieked and hot tears poured down her face from the sound. The scent of salt mingled with that of profound joy in the room. Joy that he felt he had no part in.

Kikyo hugged Rin to her body finally feeling a sense of peace and happiness in her soul. She thought she was hearing things when Rin growled out her name. It was the most beautiful sound ever. She looked up at Kagome who had her hands over her mouth nodding at Kikyo's expression. Kikyo swallowed thickly and just hugged Rin close to her. Rin had come such a long way. She rocked Rin against her steadily while feeling the soft fur belonging to Inuyasha grow cool beneath her fingers. So much goodness had come from this tragedy. She had to protect her family now more than ever and give them what they needed. She looked up at the doorway where Inuyasha stood desiring voice her deep gratitude for him. But as she opened her mouth to speak, she caught the somber gaze on his face. As if caught, he backed away and quickly made his exit.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo called out careful of Rin's sensitive ears.

Kagome happily hopped off the bed to run to the door to catch him. She felt as if he should be here. He had earned a space in their small dysfunctional family and deserved to be thanked for what he did. Kagome frowned looking down the hall seeing nothing of the Inu. "Inuyasha!" She called out just in case he didn't hear them. Kagome looked down to see the yellow cardigan was dropped onto the floor at her feet. Confusingly, she bent down to retrieve it in her hand.

Kikyo looked at Kagome's back in confusion as she turned around and raised her shoulders in uncertainty. Kikyo looked down to his pelt attached to Rin's lap. She ran her fingers through it when she stilled. She looked at Kagome who had walked out of the room towards the waiting area to see if he had gone back. The pelt was wrapped tightly around her and Kikyo nearly face palmed herself at the symbolism. "Oh no." She voiced while placing a finger on her lips to silence herself. _'Shit!'_

* * *

 ** _That Twist tho!_**

 ** _Review, Follow, and Fav for another update!_**


	26. Chapter 26: Side Dishes

**Hello Pumpkin Spices!**

I hope everyone is well after Hurricane Matthew. I have electricity! The water has gone down in most places in St. Augustine and people are getting help now. (But don't count on FEMA*rolls eyes*) There was so much cleanup and there are still those that have to go without. If volunteered your services to help people...or even sent beautiful words of prayer, thank you so much!

My prayers are with all those affected on the East Coast USA and the Caribbean Isles. If you want to help it is never too late. Find groups local to the area you want to help. (I don't trust the red cross)

Moving on...here is a light update.

* * *

 **Chapter 26 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 25 Reviewers!**

 **Yaoi4adollar** – Here you go hun! Something light for you. Thank you for taking the time out to review.

 **Era Smalwill** – Lmao! The poll has already been taken love. But I'm always open to interpretation. Thank you so much for your kind words and I do hope you stick around to read the ending.

 **Tai** – Thank you so much for your reviews! I do try to keep it current based and put in things people can relate to. As for the pairing to this story, you never know. Like I said in previous chapters, character growth is going to happen here and people change over time…so it could be anybody! Anybody could match with anybody at this point. This isn't going to be a short fanfic that's for sure. Thanks for your review!

 **debby123** – Thank you so much for your review! I really enjoyed reading your thoughtful breakdown of the situation. You should see my notepad. I love to write so in the evenings, I literally write notes about all my stories in notebooks. And that chapter had two pages of notes for details and things that needed to roll over from the previous chapters. So I'm very excited to see a reader really dig through. And it's interesting because you touched on little tidbits that I wrote. Thank you so much for this! Hope to read you soon!

 **angeleyes20876** – Awesome! And we will learn so much more about demon antics and things of that nature. Everyone has a lot to learn but that's life as well. We learn as we go and we tend to learn things that directly affects our lives, passions, fears, and happiness. And LoL I will do another poll I guess. Maybe it will give me more inspiration.

 **kagome** – Read Chapter 1 Author's Note Love.

 **Guest** – Oh no! Please tell me you had a box of tissues on standby. I'm glad my story resonates with you and many blessings and best wishes to you love.

 **Raven's Serenity** – This chapter is slightly different. It is just a very light hearted break from the heavy drama…in a way….hopefully…eh. Thank you so much for your review!

 **Very confused** – Read Chapter 1 Author's Note Love

 **Lala** – Thank you so much my dear. I hope your family and property was ok during the storm! It flooded so bad in Florida, I never seen anything like it. Be safe love.

 **Kelsey** – You never know. I love twists and turns so, we will see. Thank you for your review.

 **alucardgal** – Well here you go! Another chapter for you hun.

 **NarukoSon** – I know! It's not my fault! Blame Hurricane Mathew! I'm a faithful weekly updater! And if I can't I always announce it in the Chapter of the delay. But no worries. We are back on schedule. This Chapter is a bit different and lighter. Although, it will answer one of your questions. What! Well Ok. I hope to keep you entertained on this magical journey.

 **The-Infamous-two** – It Could BE ANYONE! *looks around suspiciously at all the characters* No pairing is safe...

 **kagomeLove2** – You just going to have to read to find out more. There is so much to know about demon culture. I do feel like it is always open to interpretation due to the lack of information given about it in the show. So I'm enjoying using that uncertainty in this fanfic. Thank you so much for your review and I hope to read you soon!

 **Danielle596** – That's awesome. Now you should have some ounce of relief…right….no…ok….Anyway just make your money and do the best that you can. As for this story, it could get a little crazy if someone was to tell another person who they liked or what they wanted. Everyone has strong personalities so it could go anywhere. Hope things get better!

 **Alexandria Nightingale** – I laughed when I read your comment. "Wing Woman." Very nice anology!

 **MissNikki537** – Tissues! Always keep tissues or a handkerchief on standby. But I'm so glad you are enjoying this story and thank you for taking the time out to review.

 **Eimeren914** – Yes my love. Go back and read before she came to France you will find all your answers there. And Kikyo is a trained miko so she knows what she is doing which makes her stronger in a sense. But that is neither here nor there in relation to what I have in store for this story.

 **Youkai55** – People react in differently to situations… Rin is going to be in his life regardless of whoever he ends up with. Hell I could twist it and have him hook up with Jac, Rin would still be there. Happy Reading!

 **Nyght elf** – Oh no. Prayers and love to you and your family! He will make it through and the victory will be with you and yours. Love hard and do know a prayer will go out for you and your family. Please comment with just your first name so I can put in a prayer for you at my church. I don't know if you are religious but it doesn't hurt to know someone is thinking and praying positively for you and yours.

And this chapter is light hearted. I hope things have gotten better for you. Blessings and love your way.

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 25 Followers**

audrastar

MissMaria4

yaoi4adollar

Era Smalwill

alucardgal

Alexandria Nightingale

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 25 Favs**

audrastar

MissMaria4

yaoi4adollar

ZhenyaRopya

ella1234

alucardgal

Alexandria Nightingale

Valogirl

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Side Dishes**

* * *

"Just a little bit more milk."

"Why does mine not look like yours?"

"You got to stir it up a bit."

"Like this?"

"You don't have to kill it!"

Shippo laughed as Shiori tried her hand at making a béchamel sauce in her exuberant kitchen. Shippo was quite shocked when he came to her high rise luxury condo to find she had a chef's kitchen. It consisted of a full range gas stove and granite countertops that surrounded him with an island and a sink in the center. Two golden chandeliers and additional lighting hung over the island above lighting the kitchen up brightly. He had arrived to find that the kitchen didn't seem to be used much at all too by the barren fridge and lack of pots and pans. He found gifts in her storage and helped her unwrap them to place in her kitchen where they belonged. Everything in her home was artistic and well-crafted from the gifted knife set to the hand crafted coffee tables that filled her living room. He found himself almost too afraid to touch anything but Shiori quickly made sure he was welcome into her home by pulling him about and telling him about everything she received.

He moved his spoon slowly around the pot showing her the proper way to fold in ingredients while moving at a slower pace instead of beating the mixture to death and spilling its contents all over the place. Garlic and onion filled the kitchen as they prepped for a meal she wanted to have. His large green eyes watched Shiori's attempt to whisk her ingredients together quite brutally from his stand point. He was standing in her kitchen preparing another dish that required techniques and skills that would be on his exam. He had several more classes and a few master classes to sit through before he was allowed to apply for the exit exam. Everything was just a recap of what all he remembered with an occasional twist and side note to remember. Just thinking about his exam at times was enough to send his heart into overdrive. His mind could barely find rest at night with the weight that laid on his shoulders. He had to pass this exam and make this work if he wanted to do better. He couldn't wait to pay the last bit of money for school. Then he could breathe again and not have his pack at home worry if he was surviving or not. But he was pleased to say he found an odd sense of peace and happiness at the moment.

Shippo was happily slaving over a hot stove next to Shiori who was cooking at his side on the right burner trying her best to learn what he was doing. The last few weeks had been great and the agreement they had made was fruitful for both parties. The first day was a bit awkward as he had a run-in with the doorman who didn't believe he had an invitation to come into Shiori's building despite having been seen by him with Shiori previously. Of course, his face was covered with groceries and bags of his own personal pots and pans that he brought over after having learned of Shiori's lack of kitchen essentials. Then of course she insisted she get her own and needed his help which was a hilarious adventure. Shiori was infatuated with gadgets that spun, flipped, lit up, and came with accessories. He had to talk her out of wasting her money several times on "As Seen On TV" items.

When they finally were able to settle and begin their arrangement, the fun really began. After the first little hiccups in their schedules, they formed a rhythm of sorts. Certain mornings and evenings he would come over and make breakfast or prepare a dinner for her later while they talked or while she got ready for work. It worked out better than expected as he had freedom to try to make any and everything with the expectation of giving her sort of a culinary experience that was hopefully different than anything she had ever experienced. Of course, he didn't let her pay for groceries as his pride just couldn't get pass her paying for everything. He stopped taking her payments as well. He really just enjoyed the practice and her feedback but even more so having her time and attention. However, the endeavor was indeed very much expensive and he was feeling it hit his pockets at first. But soon, Shiori had caught on and started stocking the fridge up with any and everything. One time she even threatened that she would buy out the grocery store if it would help.

Shippo looked over at her as her long silver hair hung down her back and her petite lips spilled forth a story about the last time she tried to cook with her mother. Her bright golden eyes stayed focused on the pot in front of her as she moved slowly on her own accord now. Her lips stayed in a smile growing evermore excited at the thickening of the roux she had made. Her joy was infectious that exuberated from her aura and flooded him as well. The sound of popping was heard and he quickly looked at the back burner to see the shrimp, oysters, and scallops ready to be removed. He leaned over the pot to turn off the burner of a pan of seafood he had sizzling for a minute in garlic wine and lemon juice.

Some days like today, he had a hard time focusing on his dish due to the distraction of the Inu Princess waltzing around leisurely in a satin nightgown and a silk robe that fell off her shoulders when she started to move her arms around too much. Granted it was his fault, as he had arrived really late due to the work that needed to be done that night. Just being surrounded by her scent and in her personal space was intoxicating. Shippo had fought many times against his instincts to focus on the task at hand. Even just the slightest brush of her skin against his had him holding onto the counter for dear life. At times the sexual tension between them was almost unbearable but he had been honorable on his intentions and had not tried anything. Besides, the way their cards were dealt…he didn't think he had much to offer her.

"It looks ok now." Shiori said leaving it alone now to thicken having learned the lesson of being kind to her dish. Her eyes went up to Shippo as she watched him pour the seafood into their sauces and set the pan back down on the back burner.

"Congratulations, on the start of a promising culinary career." Shippo responded with a smirk as he did the same to his mixture.

She saw the dimple growing in his side cheek as he looked at her from the side. She wished she had this every day. He was really sweet yet also had a very humorous almost prankster like personality. He would tell her funny stories, jokes, and on occasion show her his kitsune magic tricks he claims to have thwarted western settlers during their attempts at taking his pack's territory. He also swears his siblings were using the same magic currently to keep the big companies from building a pipeline through the sacred lands of the entire indigenous population. Having Shippo so near to her and joking with him brought so much goodness into her life. She lived very fast whereas he was very laidback. He was strong and very persuasive in his own way. She at times found herself going to sleep early just because she knew he would be there the next morning ready to spend time in her kitchen perfecting his craft. "Oh, yes. I'm the next Martha Stewart!" She exclaimed happily with sarcasm.

"Hey…you never know." He said shrugging his shoulders and going back to the cutting board to mince a few leaves of parsley. "You could start by selling holiday cookies on the TV."

Shiori rolled her eyes and leaned against the countertop now that her job was done. She had successfully learned a foundation challenge of creating a roux of sorts. She looked at the bubbly concoction and at Shippo's to compare. It wasn't exactly the same but she would take the win. She pulled her robe together tightly as he continued to move before her. Her fingertips yearned for ages to run through his fiery long locks that hung behind his head in a loose ponytail. Her eyes went to the clock on the wall and almost cursed underneath her breath at the fast movement of time. He would have to leave soon or he would miss his train.

"This is the best idea, I have ever had!" Shiori said watching him reach over and place a few more pieces of seafood and fresh sprouts of parsley in her small experimental pot. She grabbed the handle and moved her whisk carefully this time following his movements. Finally, he motioned for her to stop. She watched as he covered both pots with their lids and brushed his hands on his apron that he had brought with him.

Shippo looked at the clock hanging on the wall. _'Damn'_ He thought as their time had come to an end. He calculated the time it would take to reach the next train and knew he had to get going. "Ok. Now later all you need to do is boil these noodles I made." He said pointing to the container of fresh noodles he had brought from the restaurant. "Eleven minutes only!" He stressed with a smirk as she hit his arm playfully.

"I can make noodles! I'm not that bad!" She said as he defended himself laughingly.

"You're right. Shame to say…I have seen worst." He said taking his hair out of his ponytail and stepping out of the kitchen towards his bags. "Also, we need to pick another time to meet next week. Restaurant week is coming so my hours are going to change." He said digging through his book bag for his phone.

Shiori walked towards him as she thought about her schedule. Her line debut was coming up fast as well which meant her mornings would be hectic and her nights would be late. By the time she would get home, the last train would have probably have gone. She bit her lip not wanting to lose what she had gained. "I know." She bounced on the balls of her bare feet. "Why don't I meet you at your place next time?"

Shippo stilled and looked up at her. "What?" So many things about her plan were inherently wrong. First, he lived almost an hour out of the city by train. By the time they met up it would be even later than appropriate. Secondly, he lived in "The Bottoms" in a raggedy loft with barely anything to his name. She couldn't be seen down there with him. She wouldn't even have any place to sit. Lastly, regardless of the place…she shouldn't be out anywhere by herself late at night alone when anyone and anything could grab her. She may be a demoness, but people could be vile and do all kinds of things. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night if she did that.

Shiori nodded. "Well…it's going to be either really late nights for us both or super early mornings which is going to be stressful for you. It just makes sense for me to meet you half way you know. I have a car so I can get home from anywhere. Besides, you should be focusing on passing your test and being stress free about it." She looked at the clock on the wall and bit her lip now fearful of the time. The last train would be coming soon. He would have to use his demon speed to reach the train.

"But it's too late in the night. You shouldn't be out by yourself going home anywhere." He said standing up to his full height with a frown on his face not liking her plan.

Shiori inhaled through her nose trying to draw calm. They spoke about this before and she took note of his reactions whenever she mentioned his place. She had heard through the grapevine his current situation. Everybody was praising him on how hard he was working and giving his all towards chasing his dreams. There was nothing wrong with him or his actions. In fact she applauded him. She just wished he would see it. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she walked closer to him catching him off guard. She stood chest to chest with him looking up in his eyes.

Shippo stiffened at her sudden change in movements. His bright eyes looked upon her confusingly as he was reminded of their time in his employer's kitchen. A blush came to his cheeks watching her lift her hands up and cup his cheeks affectionately. Her hands felt warm and comforting upon his face. Her fresh shower scent filled his nose. He couldn't. Her brothers would kill him. And what could she want from him? What did he have to give her other than a meal? "Shiori…" He said preparing to push her away.

Shiori smiled sniffing the change in his scent confirming her feelings about the demon she was holding. "Then tomorrow I'll walk with you to your place from the station and I can judge for myself. Then we can make plans together for the next day." She stated firmly before leaning up on her toes to kiss him. Her eyes closed taking his lips gently, feeling her soul sigh in delight at the contact. "And the next day." She moved her lips against his again. "And the next day after that."

His lips pressed firmly against hers and his hands were on her body heatedly. The scent of her arousal was growing in his nostrils. Her lips were soft against his and she felt so sensual and small. His fingers dragged up the silk robe she had on to rest on her hips. He could feel her fingers dive into his hair and move through it coaxing him into further action. He leaned back to look at her relaxed and flushed face.

"I think I should go." He muttered against her lips.

"Please don't. Don't run away." She said moving back in to kiss him tenderly. "I want you here with me."

"But-"

"Do you hate me?" She asked leaning back now having grown worried. "Did I do something?"

"N-NO!" Shippo nearly yelped pulling her closer to him. "You're amazing, Shiori! You've been fantastic and if I could spend every minute with you…god!" He rushed breathlessly.

Shiori's face lit up as she kissed him sweetly for his honesty. He held her close and returned her kiss hoping she understood everything he wanted to say to her. Shiori pulled back and nuzzled her nose in his chest before looking up at the clock. "Oh no!" She yelped.

Shippo looked back at the clock but smirked. He turned around to face Shiori with his infamous dimpled smile. With a smirk he lifted her off the ground. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. Her arms rested on his shoulders as she looked down at him with wide golden eyes. "I guess we can talk now about tomorrow." He said looking up at her with playfulness.

"Finally!" Shiori spoke breathlessly but was caught off by his quick kiss to her lips. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "But, are you sure? You're going to miss your last train out of here."

Shippo smirked up at her. "I think I'll catch the morning one with you." He responded before capturing her lips and walking towards the hallway with the intent to discuss thoroughly what needed to be spoken between them.

* * *

Miroku was lost for words as he slowly tied his apron around his hips. Music played loudly filling the kitchen from some top countdown of France. The artificial light shining down upon the kitchen seemed to be that of the heavenly kind. He combed his fingers through his short hair hoping to give decorum to his just out of bed hair look. He woke up particularly in a good mood and did his morning routine rather quickly. He now regretted his decision making skills that morning. He stood still watching the scene play out before him. ' _God's she was beautiful_.' He thought watching the woman he had been sharing his knife and cutting board with up to her elbows in dough and flour.

Her hands worked cutting pieces up and sticking them in the plastic wrap for them to rise later in the fridge. He watched her move through the empty space as if she owned the place. She had on a white crop top and a blue jean jumper that was covered in speckles and handprints of white powder. He could see smooth tanned skin underneath that had his fingertips itching to touch. Her brown hair was tied up on her head messily with bangs hanging down in her face for once. Her expression as she worked was so serene in that moment. Her big brown eyes were bright and her mouth moved as she worked through her thoughts rumbling around in her head. Her hands moved a bowl of batter to her front and she began rolling the dough around the chocolate in her hands. He stood for a moment longer desiring so desperately to be the dose of chocolate resting on the side of her mouth after she had a morsel to taste. He sent a silent thank you to his savior above before hitting the door to make it seem as if he had just arrived.

He watched as her head snapped up but her hands moved on auto pilot. "Morning, Miroku!" She greeted in her American English. She wiped her hands on her jumper and quickly went over to the radio to turn down the music.

"Bonjour." He responded in kind with a smile while walking over to her counter to see what she was up to. "What is this?"

Sango smiled pointing to the fridge and holding up her bowl of cookie batter. "Bread for our brunch today and cookies for the Children's Society. I promised a friend I would send a batch for her class to enjoy." Sango held up the batter that she had made with glee. "Hot fudge stuffed chocolate chip cookies."

"Mind if I taste?"

Sango looked over seeing the raw cookie dough and opened her mouth to speak but grew quiet. Miroku smiled before reaching out to the corner of her lips and slowly wiping the chocolate there with his thumb. He asked placing his thumb in his mouth and sucking the chocolate off.

Sango looked baffle for a moment before rolling her eyes playfully at him. She picked her butter brush up and lightly dabbed every cookie affectionately with a coat. Sango shook her head before going over to take her tray of cookies to the preheated ovens. "You're incorrigible." She said before opening the ovens and sliding them inside. "But I'll make another batch of cookies for you and the crew to enjoy."

Miroku held his hands up. "Who said anything about the crew?"

Sango laughed walking back to her station and grabbing more chocolate morsels to put into another batch. She didn't respond to him finding nothing to say to the ex-monk. After they had their discussion at the bar, she couldn't help but see him in a new light. They talked about many things including the growing fears circulating around the kitchen and about the business. He had taken the reigns when Kagome was going through her troubles and directed the entire kitchen with ease and understanding. Despite his disposition being a little bit more airy, he still maintained the stern discipline Kagome had to keep everyone on track. They even shared tidbits about each other and she laughed quite often at the many stories he had shared regarding what he called his "past life". He was a great chef and very caring man. She could see him one day having his own joint if he wanted. It was just that damn perverted split personality he had that would rear its head at the most opportunistic time. She watched as he looked at the daily board of notes and nodded his head in understanding. Sango looked at his back and brushed her bangs out of her face with the back of her right hand. "So you ready to take on the job of head chef for the next couple of weeks?" She asked rolling another ball of cookie dough.

Miroku sighed heavily before running his fingers through his head of hair. "I am always ready, Madame." He walked over to her station and leaned against the counter to watch her work. "It will cut into my nightly obligations but I think I'll manage." He stated dramatically as Sango shook her head.

"Good. You need a break from getting chased from women's boudoirs by boyfriends and the like." She tossed at him with a smirk on her lips.

Miroku inhaled dramatically. "Is that what you think of me?" He sweat dropped and looked at her with a hurt expression. "That I go around meddling in the beds of taken women?"

Sango continued on her craft placing another ball of dough onto her cookie sheet. "I wouldn't put it past you especially with your track record." She mumbled underneath her breath.

"And how do you know?" He responded crossing his arms over his chest to look at her with a questionable gaze. "How do you know I do these things you speak of? Do you follow me home? Do you ask about me?"

Sango sputtered and shook her head. "No!" She huffed. "Just stories passed around. You're quite famous you know."

Miroku smirked at her reaction to his question. He sauntered a bit closer to her till he was only but an inch apart to look at her wide eyes. "Famous?" He rubbed his chin at the notion that his reputation. "Do know if you're interested in getting the experience from the source you need only but ask." He spoke with eyes seemingly glowing.

Sango's breath hitched at his words and body language. She quickly reached for her tray of cookies and made an escape to the oven where it was safe. "In your dreams monk!" She called out putting space between them. She slid the cookies into the oven. She turned around and she saw that he was gone. Her eyes searched the kitchen and nervousness filled her. She became a bit saddened by his departure. She bit her lip and placed her hands on her hips. She was always told by her father that her tongue could be as sharp as her blade. She hoped she didn't say anything to hurt his feelings. He was a perv at times but he never did anything to warrant an attack. Suddenly Miroku strolled in with a paper and an attached card. He walked up to her and handed her the invitation.

Sango took it gently with her mouth ready to apologize before she started reading the invitation. "Miorku, I'm-"

"I would have liked to ask you under much more special and romantic circumstances. But seeing as these rumors may have nearly ruined me, I guess now would be the time to ask you. Would you like to serve as my companion for this event?" He asked.

Sango frowned and looked back to the letter and invitation. It was a gala event requesting their catering services sponsored by the Tashio royal family, Vogue, and other major sponsors. Sango looked up to say something but Miroku shook his head.

"Allow me to set truth to these rumors and stories you speak about." He said pointing to the invitation with the staff names written on it.

Sango muttered but no words would come out loudly for him to hear. Finally, she sighed and focused on what she wanted to say. "Miroku-"

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening reached their ears and they looked to see Jac walking in quickly. He wore black on black everything and even had on black boots. He took off his shades and placed them down on the table. "I'm so happy you're both here! You must have heard then."

"Hey!" Sango greeted before holding the invitation close to her chest and looking at Jac with concern. "Is everything ok? Is someone in trouble?" She asked looking at Miroku who stood with his arms across his chest ready to react. Gone was his playful and serene expression that framed his face.

"Depends on how you look at it." Jac said taking off his gloves and tossing them on the steel countertops. "A friend of a friend works at the hospital near the old theatre district. She says Kagome Higurashi checked on her floor in the middle of night with little Rin!"

"Oh my god! Is she ok?!" Sango exclaimed reaching in her pocket for her cell phone. Panic began to fill her chest.

Jackotsu held up his manicured hand. "Let me finish!" He dug into his bag and pulled out papers. He handed them out and they all looked with wide eyes at the gossip and press showing snapshots of pictures between the Inu Family and Kagome. Many were captured with them in passing going from one place to the next while others were creepily taken of them at the park having a good time. Sango grew angry at how inappropriate these people were by bringing up old news and speaking about the relationships happening when no one knew what was going on. They made up stories and questioned her friendship and status with the royal family. Sango turned the page of the gossip section where the author spoke about seeing them at the hospital but had no photos yet to prove it. "This is disgusting." Sango said feeling the heat rise up her neck at how complete lack of privacy is acknowledged. Pictures of Kagome and Rin walking with Izayoi were captured having brunch together. She did not like the idea of some strange creepy person taking pictures of her and her child without knowledge. "Does Kagome know about this?"

"Most likely not." Miroku said tossing down his paper no longer interested. "You Myoga gives her the daily news because without him she would miss out on current events. I'm positive she doesn't but eventually she's going to find out the press have been stalking her for quite some time."

"Well anyway…Kagome wasn't going in the hospital for herself. She was visiting someone in clearly a hurry and get this, both Inu brothers were seen with her cozying up the private waiting area with their presence. It's all on social media which as you know works faster than the printing press. The point is they all signed in to see someone and it was really urgent. My friend said they opened the suite for the patient because Sesshomaru and Inuyasha demanded it."

"I wonder who was hospitalized. Anybody we know?" Sango asked looking at her phone and wondering if it was her place to ask Kagome.

Jac shrugged. "I can't get the answer to that one. Apparently it is top secret. But I have a feeling the press will tell everyone soon. And you know how malicious they can be when their hunting for a story…" With those last words Jac walked by them towards the back leaving the pair alone once again in the kitchen feeling a shit storm brewing among them.

* * *

"I really think it is appropriate for the donor to be here-"

"Silence!" Kaguya yelled in her seat with eyes glowing red from being told no. She stood up quickly and grabbed her purse. Anger swelled in her chest at the day she was having. She looked at the bald doctor who sat in his chair looking rather angry with her. "I will get you another sample that you require next week."

"That is unethical medical practices, your grace!" He yelled turning red in the face. "The donor needs to be notified. I could lose my practice-"

"You could lose your practice if I decide I don't like you." She snapped back. "It will be my word and power versus yours. Who do you think will win?" She glared at the demon as he blanched whiter than his medical coat. "Do what you are being paid for and keep your mouth shut." She walked towards the door and tossed it open. She stopped at the exit and looked back at the demon doctor. "Make this work and you will never have to worry about the longevity of your business again." She smirked loving to see his cowering expression before she closed the door to the office.

Kaguya stilled outside the door cursing her luck at what she was able to salvage. "Dammit!" she cursed underneath her breath. She thought for sure it was enough that time. A plan formed in her head to get more. She needed to get started with preparing for the wedding/mating ceremony. No more waiting. She waited long enough for Sesshomaru's wishes but she had enough. They were engaged and today she would announce a date with her intended to the press.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder as she pulled out her phone to text Sesshomaru. Her fingers angrily tapped the screen to demand that he come to her condo. They had quite a few things to talk about especially on video chat with her mother. She had enough of his family and his antics. She had come this far. She would not have things broken up now even if she had to trap him. She was always attracted to Sesshomaru. Every woman fantasized about him. Even her friends growing up all dared the dream of what it would be like to be married to the royal Prince Sesshomaru. Of course, she knew above all given her beauty and charm that she would be the best for him. When the day came that he courted her, she was floored.. He treated her like a queen. Trips, gifts, money, events, etc…it was all hers. But then he started to question her ideals and was saying horrible things about the purity of their race.

He was hanging around the wrong crowd in her opinion. She would even believe it was left-over reside from the shameful Yomi pairing that she heard about. He barely spent time with her as it was but it had gotten worst. Kaguya growled to herself scaring the nurses that moved out of her way. Her aura was volatile at this point and she could care less. She needed to slit someone's throat for the embarrassment and hurt feelings she was suffering from. Her friends and associates sent her all kinds of links and pictures to his captured doings and goings over the past few weeks. In every picture it was him and his family. Disgustingly the human cunt and her disgraceful little mongrel was also in the photos. It made her sick to her stomach. But what hurt worst was that there was hardly any with her in those photos.

She thought they were on good terms. Yes she may have done and said somethings about his family but it was all true. Pureblooded demons were the crème de la crème of the entire world. He should see all the horrible things the public say about haflings and those that believe in...interspecies and interracial marriages. Nothing good came from those bonds. It was scientifically proven. And the fact that his father had soiled his bloodline by crossing was just horrific. It was a tragedy to the whole demon community. The last thing his family needed was another screw up. They needed her. She could get them on track and maybe even save the two haflings from further watering down their ancestry.

Kaguya walked into the parking lot and immediately got into her car. The driver closed her door and she waited for him to go to his side. Kaguya looked at her phone at the few pictures of them at charity ball together. Her finger rubbed on the screen. Her heart was growing heavy and breaking by the second. He had to love and want her. He had done so many things for her. He had only lain with her during their relationship, this she knew for a fact. Of course she was the only one in the world for him. She was the famous Kaguya who could give him everything he desired in a mate. He just had to love her. But his thoughts and actions were scaring her. She thought of all the times those Higurashi girls were around. She doubted he wanted anything to do with Kikyo as everyone knew Kikyo was the equivalent to an unwanted bug in the house. But Kagome and Rin…

No! She wouldn't allow it. She had already had things in motion so that even if he wanted to get out, he couldn't. He was hers! Now she just needed insurance and if the doctor played his part…he could retire within the year. Sesshomaru would be hers no matter what and there was nothing he could do about it. She had planned with her family meticulously to see that they become the most powerful demons in the world with more control over the economy then the so called government. She was so close to joining forces with the Inu family that she could taste it. But first she needed to get a few little creatures out of the picture as soon as possible. Staring with that hafling.

She looked on her phone and smiled. She sent a text to her mother asking for a number immediately. Her mother was the socialite. She knew everyone and had ties with them as well. She waited in the car patiently as her driver drove her back home to her condo. She looked to see her mother had responded and given her the number she needed. She dialed it immediately and waited to hear the ringing of the call going through. The private voice mail came up and prompted her to leave a message.

"Hello Duchess Reina Yomi. This is Princess Kaguya Utomi. I think I have some information that could be of some use to you regarding your lost pup that was so viciously taken from you by the humans. I fear she isn't doing too well these days. Please feel free to call me at my private number anytime. I look forward to speaking with you."

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow**


	27. Chapter 27: A Glass of Wine

**Another** chapter on time as always! Here you go loves!

* * *

 **Chapter 27 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 26 Reviewers!**

 **OrihimeKurosakiInoue** – Thank you love! And…right. It's nice to talk to people but it is awkward when you know you have something important to say but…cant for one reason or another. And I know it's so funny to hear everyone's different feedback when I switch up couple scenes and test the waters. I don't know who's stronger sess/kag fans or inu/kags fans. I'm almost afraid to put anyone with anybody…almost. Read you later!

 **Nyght Elf** – All my love, prayers, and best wishes to David. I hope he is doing better.

I'm not sure about the length anymore. It honestly depends on work and time. I originally wrote this with it being 35 chapters long total. I pre-write all my fanfics before publishing the first chapter onto the site. But as I go back and do the cleanup, detailing, etc…more scenes and more information gets added. Then I think of things that I missed and side character stories I neglected so that increases the story length as well. I hope to not reach 100 chapters and over because I honestly don't think I'll be able to complete it if it gets so long. So you're about to see a major push forward in this story and lots more updates. I want to finish this fan fic by my birthday.

And I would LOVE to read your work! Let me know which one you want me to take a look at! Hope I can help!

 **MysticSea88** – Thank you for your review. I should fix that now. I've been putting it off for the longest.

 **NarukoSon** – Thank you so much! Our side couples are so fun to write. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

 **KagomeLove2** – Right. But Kaguya may be on to something….

 **alucardgal** – Here you go! Enjoy!

 **Madam Fluffy** – Right! Nobody asked that question! What would happen if Kimi found out that Shiori was dating Shippo? Or her family? Or anyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Youkai55** \- So many questions and even more about to be raised! Thank you love for your review!

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 26 Followers**

Aiman Shah

ClaryMorgenstern16

MysticSea88

RunbyMisteltoe

Ladybri23

Lilliana1118

mizunosora

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 26 Favs**

ClaryMorgenstern16

MysticSea88

RunbyMisteltoe

LadyBlitzs

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: A Glass of Wine**

* * *

The day felt so odd. It felt oddly empty. Everything was happening but nothing seemed to matter around her. Kagome held onto Rin's hand as they walked to her restaurant from their cozy apartment. Their boots beat against the pavement as they walked enjoying the breeze that announced the arrival of fall in Paris. Kagome embraced it thinking it would do wonders for her skin. She hadn't gotten much sleep at all over the course of the last two nights. Everything from the past that she thought could stay buried seemed to come up like weeds. She was always praised for her poise and her ability to hold things together. Yet this week was proving that there were cracks in her armor.

Kagome reached for her cellphone in her purse and noted she had just a few additional texts or calls. She sent Inuyasha a message after his departure but he didn't respond back which was upsetting. But then he did call her and tell her about the doctor that was coming to see Rin. She didn't know what was happening with him lately or why he reacted the way he did. He just rushed off and she knew with his hearing he had to have heard her call out his name. Kikyo said she didn't know anything but she doubted that. Kikyo always knew things even things no one was supposed to know. She was good at that. But Inuyasha came back to drop her off at home and everything was fine. So she thought…

Kagome stopped to allow Rin to pick a flower she saw along the way. She was reminded of Sesshomaru who vanished right with his brother. She had received his messages about their menus but nothing else. That was a man that infuriated her and yet brought much sense into her life. One minute he could be the most arrogant and insulting creature on the planet. Next he could be a treasure trove of information and showing great care in Rin's development. Now though, he was absent. And the loss was felt. Kagome waited patiently until Rin came back to her and reached for her hand again. She held the flower up and Kagome bent down allowing her to place it in her hair. Kagome's aura pushed affectionately onto Rin expressing her joy for her gift and Rin smiled brightly. They held hands and continued towards the crosswalk.

Kagome took in a deep breath as they waited at the corner for cars to pass. She looked down and smiled at a happy Rin looking everywhere at all the commotion. Rin was carrying her cactus to be taken to Jinenji's flower shop for a check-up. She looked so cute carrying the odd plant close to her like a pet gold fish. Rin had told her the plant had a fever and needed to see the doctor. Then she proceeded to tell her that it was because he didn't have any friends. Kagome already prepared herself for another plant to be joining their window sill that day.

"While we are here, we can get Aunt Yoyo flowers." She said as Rin nodded her head in agreement. Her feet started moving showing how ready she was to go to the shop. Kagome smiled before looking up again and finding the road to be safe for passage. They walked across the street together and bounded for the park to cut through as always. Kagome held onto Rin's hand and rubbed the back of her fingers. There was still so much to do and yet time seemed to be flying by. Rin had appointments coming up with the American hanyou behaviorist who was flying all the way here to meet them in person and see to Rin's development. She didn't want to communicate prior to their meeting explaining that she wanted to first see for herself what Rin was doing in the environment that she was in. Kagome sighed hoping that finally all her questions would be answered regarding Rin's growth. Then there was her family.

Kagome turned a corner to cut through the park that would lead them towards her restaurant. She adjusted her purse on her arm with an uncomfortable expression. She called her brother to hopefully reach him but as always she was greeted with the sound of his voice machine. She left him a message and explained Kikyo's condition without giving too much as to why she was in there just in case he didn't know everything. To her surprise, she received a text back from him with a simple, _'I know'_. This infuriated her a bit.

 _How did he know?_

 _What did he know?_

 _Was he talking to Kikyo every day?_

 _If so why didn't he tell her?_

 _What did he think?_

 _What was he doing now?_

Kagome knew nothing about his Souta's life and yet he seemed to know everything about Kikyo's. She wanted to ask if she had spoken to him but she didn't want there to be conflict when she had just gotten back part of her family. Kikyo seemed so different and yet there were flickers of her personality that still remained the same. Her sarcasm and dark humor was forever ingrained into her DNA. Being with her in the hospital reminded her of the many times when they were teenagers, laughing about any and everything that had happened that day. She wanted those good times back with her family. But part of her was scared to allow that fully back into her life. Truth be told she wasn't sure she could trust things to be like they were before.

She felt the cold chill in the air upon her departure. She would have liked to think she had connected with her sister but, she knew better. Several times she could feel the taste of the questions she really wanted to ask sit on her tongue but the time and the place wasn't the best for it. She didn't want to use Kikyo's hospitalization as the battle grounds for their family drama. The pain and sadness was in her belly and it wanted out. She wanted her family back but at what cost? She had sacrificed quite enough and did what she had to do to keep the rest from going up into flames. But she couldn't deny the hurt she felt to think that her siblings had this conversation together and Souta has decided that regardless of whatever he was going through…he didn't want her in his life. That he would rather resort to two word texts and voicemails than to hear her voice.

Kagome stopped at the corner out of the park watching for safety concerns before crossing. Rin's aura was vibrant and connecting to hers in a constant array of vibrant colors changing all the time. She seemed to glow the closer they came to her restaurant. She wondered if Rin could pick up who was inside at the distance that they were and decided to turn it into a game. Rin's nose could detect anyone these days. After spending her time with the royal Inus, Kagome thought maybe Rin had confused herself and thinks that she was one of them.

Kagome signed to her and spoke at the same time what she wanted to know. Rin happily yipped and signed everyone's name that she could smell. She was surprised at what Rin was telling her and doubted the accuracy of her nose. There was no way so many people could be inside. Kagome reached the door and it swung open with Miroku and Myoga ready to greet her and take her coat and purse. Her eyes grew wide to see the tables pushed together to make extra space and the room was filled with everyone. Rin walked carefully holding her prize in her hands and set it on the table next to Sango. Sango opened her arms and Rin filled them. Kagome walked around greeting everyone in shock that they showed up so early.

"Miroku…I thought this was going to be just us two this morning." Kagome said as she was kissed on the cheek by Sango.

Miroku hung up her coat and shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone cares about you and this place…so everyone wanted to help out."

"We heard about what's going on." Bankotsu said dressed in his black biker jacket and jeans. His long braid was tossed over his shoulder as he took out the toothpick from his mouth. "We figured all hands on deck with everything on your plate."

"It is our duty to help you." Myoga piqued in and blushing as Kagome moved to kiss him on his big cheeks. He coughed and crossed his fingers over the table.

A dark skinned woman with vibrant green eyes sat next to Bankotsu dressed in a pretty white shirt and a wide lilac dress. Gold bangles lines her left wrist and sung as she stood from her chair. Kagome walked over and greeted her excitedly knowing who it was. "Esmerelda! What on earth!"

"So this was the surprise." Bankotsu said watching the two hug tightly.

"But of course!" Esmerelda said with delight in English with a very heavy French accent. Bankotsu wasn't exactly fluent just yet except for kitchen phrases. "I was told you guys may need additional hands." She explained air kissing Kagome on both cheeks. "I'm just a chocolatier but I can help however you need."

"You don't need to do this." She responded. "But we would be happy to work with you." Kagome let Esmerelda go watching her sit back down next to Bank who wrapped his arm around her protectively. Esmerelda laughed at his glare that he through at Myoga warningly.

The morning had been filled with surprise and greetings from everyone. Sango and the twins already knew Esmerelda well and so he had taken the time to introduce her finally to everyone else. Quite pleasantly, everyone was very kind and open with her. Nothing was strange or odd and even Myoga couldn't find anything negative to say about the young woman. Instead, he turned his attentions into letting her know what a "ruffian" Bankotsu was and how grateful he should be that a lovely woman of her statue would grace him with her daily presence.

Shippo walked from the kitchen to the table with the twins holding a plate of fresh fruit filled crepes looking rather rumpled yet happy. He set the big bowl down and turned to go back into the kitchen when a hand grabbed his.

"Shippo!" Kagome said in shock at seeing him so early for once. "How did you get here! It's so early! Don't you have class today at 8:00! Oh no!" She completely neglected his training during all the stuff happening in her life and in her kitchen. She meant it when she said she wanted him to succeed and she wouldn't let him down. She wanted him to thrive and he was such a hard worker. He deserved everything she could give him. She looked at her watch on her wrist and nodded. "We can get you there in ten minutes using the company van." She said almost pulling him towards the door.

Shippo laughed and stopped her. "It's fine, Kagome. My class is this evening today. I managed to swap my lesson for a makeup session." He explained pulling her delicately back towards the table. His tall statue dwarfed her as he passed her along.

"But you are never up this early! It's hard to even get you awake if you can sleep in! Why?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"That's' what we liked to know." Miroku said leaning over the table to look at the young demon standing looking bright and chipper. Watching how Shippo carried himself and walked around almost in daze that early morning spoke volumes. Miroku knew of course what had gotten into him. Well…what he had gotten into. Miroku knew the expression very well. It also didn't go unnoticed that his normal hour and a half commute to work was cut down into minutes. "Tell us Shippo. What has inspired you so?" He asked leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Shippo sighed hiding his blush very well and moved to head back towards the kitchen to help get the rest of the things. "Nothing." He spat out quickly trying not to give the finger to the monk. "Just I wanted to help too and luckily Sango called me ahead of time so I could get here. Also, I've been practicing on my own for my upcoming test. Besides Miroku and everyone has been giving me good pointers."

"He takes his exam in three months!" Jac announced coming out of the kitchen holding a plate of fresh eggs and bacon. Everyone beat the table and clapped with excitement for the young chef.

Shippo face palmed feeling embarrassed. He already felt enough stress as it was. "You guys….I still got a lot of work to do."

"You are going to be an exceptional chef young Shippo." Myoga spoke up moving to Kagome's empty chair and pulling it out for her. "You are already showing far more potential than this cretin." He said motioning towards Miroku. "I'm surprised we keep getting customers. If only they knew who worked behind the counters." He sighed.

Miroku feigned hurt and sat up in his seat trying to look refined. "I have you know, I have a lovely reputation."

"Says his Instagram." Jac threw out there before smirking and walking back towards the kitchen to get the rest. He motioned for Shippo to take a seat but the poor boy was just looking for a way out.

"Besides, Shippo and I do share a lot in common these days." Miroku smirked and looked at Shippo who looked as if he wished the floor underneath Miroku would swallow him whole. "Isn't that right, Shippo." Sango elbowed him and faked an accident as she passed Rin to him for a greeting.

Sango glared at Miroku before cutting in to save Shippo from Miroku's jest. She had her own conclusions about Shippo's recent happiness. Plus the way Miroku was teasing the boy, she knew a girl was involved. She felt so much joy for Shippo if her conclusions were correct. The boy needed a break in his life. "Mark your calendars everybody. Shippo is coming up in the chef world!" She praised.

"I'll come by during your prep times Shippo to give you further instruction and to help you in whatever techniques you need refinement. Your sauces and soups are amazing so make sure to play to your strengths. You got this and we are going to all be there when you take that test." Kagome said while sitting down in her seat. Myoga pushed in her chair and went to his own next to Bankotsu.

Kagome looked about to see several chairs empty and so they conversed some more at the table. The door rang and she turned as Miroku got up to open the door. She looked curiously until she saw Kaede and Totosai walk in looking rather cute and creating marriage goals for everyone in the room. Totosai walked in while escorting Kaede on his arm. He took off his hat in greeting and everyone quickly greeted them. Kagome stood up to greet them and Rin was already out of her seat attempting to climb up Totosai's black pants legs. "I didn't know you two were coming! How!"

"We were told you needed help by Miroku." Kaede answered as her chair was pulled for her. Totosai sat next to Myoga while holding out his cane for Rin to play with. "Don't give her that! She could hurt herself!" She chastised the old demon blacksmith.

Totosai looked confused at his wife yet continued to let Rin hold his cane which was secretly a weapon and his tool used to make his infamous sword. "You said something, dear." He asked scratching his bald head as everyone at the table sweat dropped no longer sure if their marriage was one they wanted to emulate anymore.

The two twins Botan and Momiji bounded into the room placing down their dishes with Jac coming out with a cart pushing plates, bowls, silverware, and more food. Everyone helped out passing over things while Kagome dug into her purse and took out her documents, notepad, cell, and pens. Miroku sat at her side and had his notes ready as well while food and plates were prepared. Kagome sat for a moment to look around the room at the people around her. Breakfast was hot and served on the table. Delicious smells filled the room bringing everyone to the table. Sango was already filling out a plate for Rin who signed what she wanted. Sango was happily speaking and doing her best to sign back to her with the little knowledge she had. The twins showed their freshly baked honeyed croissants. She smiled hoping that Shippo's experience will encourage them to consider culinary school as well. Old and new faces were around her chatting it up and laughing joyously. She missed this so much. Life would be perfect if she could just get her family here as well.

Kagome cleared her throat at her last thought. She smiled and took her time preparing her thoughts and writing down things that needed to be discussed. Soon everyone was eating and glasses were filled with whatever drink suited them. The sound of silverware and conversation grew louder and louder. She laughed as Rin finally made her way to the one person she wanted. Or rather one thing she wanted. Shippo's twitching fiery tail. She could see the shivers ripple through the young demon's body as Rin rubbed and played with his appendage. Poor kid was gripping the table to avoid ruining Rin's temporary happiness. Kaede came to the boy's rescue and offered Rin another fruit crepe to eat in which she happily crossed over laps to get back into her chair. Kagome waited until she had seated and everyone was comfortable before staring the meeting off.

Kagome tapped her tea cup and everyone began to grow silent and turn to her expectantly. "Before we start I just want to thank everyone for coming. I mean this is…this is great. Thank you." She said looking around at the smiling and determined faces. Kagome looked down at her lap gathering her courage to ask the next question. She picked up her pen and clicked it nervously before looking around at everyone again. "Be honest with me. What exactly do you know?"

It was silent around the room for a second as people shared glances wondering if they should say what was passing around or not. Kagome didn't exactly tell them much of it and they felt as if she wasn't keen on telling anyone for a reason. The twins scooted forward and looked at each other before Botan spoke. "We know you have been at the hospital a lot."

"Your sister is there and that can be very hard on people." Momiji finished reaching for her twin sister's hand encouragingly. "We didn't know you had a sister. We didn't know you had family here." They both said in unison looking at Jac nodded his head toward Kagome letting her know as always he heard through the grapevine everything.

Kagome's inhaled deeply and swallowed. She thought quickly on how to properly acknowledge their truths without giving too much more away. She wasn't sure where she stood exactly with her family and their sudden truce was fresh and didn't need to be poked at. She looked at Sango who knew some details due to them knowing each other through culinary school and Sango's travels to Japan with her bakery. However, even Sango's knowledge as far as she knew was limited.

Sango raised her hands up in defense. "Don't look at me. I didn't say anything."

"And restaurant week is coming up and we don't have a menu for it yet ready." Miroku cut in hoping to slice through the awkwardness with work related concerns. He watched Kagome write down the things that concerned everyone on the pad. "Also, the fall season is almost here so previous ingredients will no longer be as abundant as they were during the spring and summer. We need to discuss the changes in our daily menu."

Kagome wrote down quickly before looking up again to acknowledge others. "Ok. What else?"

"We have three events we are contracted to cater for the fall. As always we have the Annual Halloween Charity and Winter Wonderland Ball at the Opera Theater. But we also have this high profile fashion gala show coming up during Fashion Week." Shippo added placing the invitations he collected off the kitchen board and passed them around the table for everyone to look at. He ran his slim long fingers through his wild hair thinking about how crazy those events get with the food demand. He was just thankful they worked with other places to supply the large amounts of food offered and didn't have to cater the whole thing.

"Ok." Kagome breathed out heavily reading over the list of everything. "Is that all?" She asked as she looked around the room at all the heads that bobbed. She nodded and checked the first thing off the list. Her mouth suddenly had gone dry but she would much rather get this out the way. It was difficult to talk about. For so long she focused on pushing everything away and putting up a hard facade. Now it all came back like a boomerang. But this was her livelihood and she would not have her past affect her money and future. "First thing…" Kagome started while making eye contact with everyone. "I do have a sister. My sister lived in Japan but has come to visit me here in Paris. She is my full blooded sister as well." She stopped and took in a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't know she came here to Paris to see me but in doing so she risked her health. She is fine but she just needs rest so I'm going to be spending these next few weeks seeing to Rin's needs and also seeing to my sister's health."

"Your sister got a name?" Bankotsu asked leaning back in his chair and chewing his chopstick while Esmerelda leaned her head on his shoulder.

"K-kikyo." Kagome stated. "Kikyo Higurashi." She said with more confidence. The name sounded so foreign upon her lips having said it out loud. She braced herself for the fall out not sure of how they would take the news.

"So cool!" The twins spoke up as everyone looked to them for information. Momiji looked excitedly and spoke first. "She's a famous designer, artist, and model. Not to mention one of the World's Grand Priestesses on the Youkai Council." Botan sat up and looked at Kagome. "B-but then she vanished."

"Kikyo!" Totosai said rubbing his chin hair as he looked to the ceiling. Everyone turned to look at the old man as he searched his long memory. "Quite a powerful woman I hear. So you both come from Midoriko's line. I bet you're quite proud of your sister."

Kagome nodded her head as curious gazes were thrown at her. She was curious as to why no one would voice Kikyo's other dark past. Did they not know? Didn't they read magazines? Kagome looked around and took note that her bunch weren't ones for gossip it seemed. She said a silent prayer in thanks for that bullet she dodged for now. "Yes, well…Kikyo needed…she needed a break from everything. But she's here in Paris and trying to get back into her art it seems."

"You should invite her over for a meal." Jac offered looking around at the crew as they all nodded and voiced their agreements.

"She's your family. She is more than welcome to eat with us Kags." Bank offered backing up his sibling.

"Yeah it should do her some good to have a good meal and let her know we all are here for her." Sango added.

"Maybe she can spend time with myself and Rin on the mornings you absolutely have to come into the restaurant." Kaede spoke up from the other end. "I'm sure she would love to spend time with her niece while touring Paris. I certainly wouldn't mind another place setting for tea. It could also help her get well with fresh air."

Kagome looked at them all with a warm smile. Just this morning she was thinking about all the things she had going on in her life that she didn't give thanks for all the wonderful people in her life helping her every step of the way. She felt teary eyed at everyone's generosity. She tapped her pen and nodded in agreement. "I-I'll pass the message along." She looked at her notes gathering herself. "Ok menu. Menu and operation hours."

Everyone gave their ideas for the fall menu along with the exuberant input from the royal family's previous help. It was an explosion of creativity and innovation at the table that mingled with that of decadence and tradition. New items were pitched for the menu and old items were claimed forever staking their territory on the menu for the indulgence of their patrons. The excitement as palpable and it felt amazing to deliver the news that Spring could allow them all to have the same days off. If they successfully completed the events and did well to finish out the year, they would have enough money to close doors for two days every week maybe on a Sunday and Monday. Of course they would have to supplement with more events but that would be sorted out later. She was so happy to deliver the news to her hard workers. They finally would have money and time to take time off for themselves. She thought it was the least she could do to say thank you for all their hard work.

News was shared that they would be partnering with Sesshomaru's place which had everyone shocked and excited. It was the first and only time they partnered with anyone during restaurant week. They thought it was brilliant and would definitely spark interest for all the foodies and celebrity enthusiasts. Kagome showed them Sesshomaru's menu and wine options. Everyone pulled things and matched them to compliment. Esmerelda was added to their group serving on dessert and chocolate drink detail. She would be the final stop for their patrons to go and they would host her in the garden as well so that she wouldn't miss out. But they had to be mindful of her schedule as well because she was auditioning for a leading role in the play Anastasia. For critics and participants, they decided that they would leave the garden open. Miroku suggested that patrons showed proof they ate at Tashio's place by a stamp and their receipt. If they show it to them they could try their al le carte menu and vice versa.

For the first time no reservations would be needed during the week at the Shikon. Of course people with them would have their tables but everyone else would pay for the al le carte menu items. This meant more revenue and more foot traffic. This would remind the people of why they make reservations and why the classic mannerisms of food affairs were held in high regard. Food was an art and it brought people together for a sit down meal. They were not a fast food place for one to just waltz in and go. They gave an experience that made every patron feel like royalty. This is what they were promoting.

"What's this going on with you and Sesshomaru?" Jac asked leaning on the table to look down the center at Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused before catching on quickly. "Nothing! Jac!" She responded trying her best not to roll her eyes at Jacs antics.

"It don't look like nothing." He responded with Cheshire smile. "I mean we have seen and heard more about him than the press ever sense both of you met. Now he's teaming up with us? Sounds like a whole lot of something."

"Oh please." Kagome said waving him off. "Look he is helping me with Rin's learning behaviors. He's just being helpful." She responded looking down at Kaede who held a gentle smile that made her a little uneasy. Kagome looked back at Jac and shook her head. "Besides he's engaged." She said feeling the weight of her words all of a sudden.

"When has that ever stopped anyone." Jac responded slyly earning him a hard glare from Sango. "What! I'm just saying. Our Kags here has way more to offer on the table than that slut he is on the verge with self-destruction with. And hotter too."

Kagome groaned and just looked away refusing to be tugged in by Jacs conversation. But she could see the wheels turning in everyone's head as no one seemed to deny what Jac was saying underneath his comments. She couldn't believe they would think that she and the Ice Prince had a thing. It was absurd. It was crazy! He was very handsome and she did enjoy seeing how doting he was with Rin. Plus he had a passion for food. His menu for example was well crafted and had inventive items that were very appealing to her taste buds. But that was where the line was drawn. Beyond that he was just…exasperating. Always shoving his opinion down other people's throats and walking around like he owned everything. He was a Prince but that didn't mean shit. She didn't want that. Besides, what could she possibly do with the demon that had a stick up his ass all the time? An attractive ass…

Kagome shook her head at the thought. Nope. She wouldn't go there. The demon was going to be married and no doubt going to be an even bigger pain in her ass. No she didn't have affection for him. It would take a hell of a lot of dates for that to happen. Lots of liquor too on her end. She felt sorry for the demon more than anything. He was about to tie himself to Satan's daughter in the name of responsibility and tradition. For a demon so opinionated and intelligent…he was a dumbass. Tying himself to someone so…distasteful. She was all for loving someone regardless of their flaws but Kaguya's attitude was a huge barrier that would have the Queen of England closing her gates to avoid a brief sitting with the arrogant demoness. He should have taken her advice the first time she gave it. He should leave her and be with someone he cares for and someone that cares for him. Kagome was practically growling to herself at the table as everyone talked amongst themselves forgetting her _'lack of a love life'_ for a moment. She looked over at Miroku who held a smirk on his face as he leaned back in his chair.

Miroku had never seen Kagome smitten with anyone but the blush on her face was tell-tale. He could see the little vein popping in her temple. Jac was always one to get the scoop and was never wrong about these sorts of things. Jac had clearly smelt something and it was Kagome's libido finally responding to stimuli in her environment. This was going to be fun to see. He reached over and poured her a glass of vintage wine he had been generously giving out to his peers. "Here. You may need this more than you think today." He said pouring her a much needed glass of wine to help her swallow the feelings he knew she was choking on.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for Updates**


	28. Chapter 28: Ramen

**Here you go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 27 Reviewers**

 **Danielle596** – Yes without consent! I'm all for trying ways to get pregnant but get consent you know! Thank you for taking the time out to review during your hectic day. xoxoxo Thank you so much love for the review! And keep reading to find out!

 **Guest** – Lol sure…if you read the reviews then you know no "ships" have been made. But thank you so much love for the review!

 **Alexis Night** – Lmao! This comment was everything. Thank you love and enjoy this next chapter.

 **blackdebby123** – Thank you for your observations. And all will be revealed but we got to build up to it you know. And family meddle at times without knowing the additional consequences. You know that saying…the road to hell is paved with good intentions…insert that quote here in this story. Thank you for your review and I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint.

 **ForsakenKalika** – LoL Jac told me to tell you…"Thank you hun."

 **Eimeren914** – Lmao! Its ok. And that will come up later in the story regarding Souta's and Kagome's relationship. As for Sesshy's feelings…I'm just as confused as you are.

 **kagomeLove2** – She does but it's not that easy and we will learn why later. Trust can be lost within seconds but can take a lifetime to gain. And yeah dating brothers is a little strange but it happens all the time on the soap…Bold and the Beautiful! But we shall see…

 **Raven's Serenity** \- *Bows lowly and blows kisses* Omg! This chapter and definitely next chapter is going to be for you then! Many questions you asked will be answered. So make sure you get that review in so I can update again as soon as possible. Its already written out. And thank you so much for the praise!

 **yukihime88** – Lmao! So you think. There's going to be many complications to come!

 **Nyght elf** – Keep reading to see how Kagome feels about all of this! And Kaguya's insight on things is coming up too as well as whats up her sleeve. I can't wait to upload the next chapter! Its so juicy good! Why do I not have my own soap show on TV!

And keep writing! *taps foot* I'm waiting for an update! I mean what am I suppose to do all day at work…Work? No! I read and pretend I'm working.

 **Youkai55** – Is Kags smitten? We don't know yet…. And your chapter to answer most of those questions are here! Lucky for you! Thank you for the review! Enjoy!

 **Thank you Chapter 27 Followers and Favs**

Shadowed Secretz

DreamerzLove

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Ramen**

* * *

Shiori was looking through the markup of the Vogue Paris magazine expected to be published soon with her credentials finally next to the title as Editor. Her silver hair fell down her back and she felt relaxed after the wonderful night she had with Shippo. She walked around feeling as light as a feather. A blush came to her cheeks as the smile she couldn't keep down spread across her face. He had tried to leave early so he could rush home to grab clothes but she already had him covered. Without much effort, the kitsune tiredly fell back down into sleep pulling her close to his side and burying his nose into her soft hair. He was wonderful and so amazing to wake up to. He didn't make her feel awkward afterwards or anything like that. They both laughed and talked while getting ready for work. By the time she started curling her long hair, Shippo had started breakfast. She giggled to herself at the memory of him nearly dropping the eggs when she came into the kitchen wearing a Chanel black dress and a Valentino print Jacket. He almost completely forgot about breakfast and spent a little more extra time to remind her of how amazing he thought she was.

When they finally got ready for the day, they ran into a small problem. He needed changing clothes as she had none of her brother's clothing at her condo. She snuck him into her office and pulled a few sample pieces from the holding room for him to wear. She told him it was last season's samples which in the fashion world meant vintage or outdated. He grabbed a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt thinking that it wasn't much. She of course kept it to herself that he just grabbed his simplistic look from designer clothes worth more than fifteen hundred dollars. Shiori smiled and bit the tip of her pen at the memory of how masculine and handsome he looked. Her heart was beating madly in her chest now. They had only been apart for two hours and it felt like it had been a full day. She wanted to know how his meeting was going and if they had any questions about her gala. He invited her to come to some very important meeting they were having but she couldn't go. She had to finish the markup and send it on its way. Plus, Inukimi would be in the office early and needed her assistance after complaining on the phone to her nonstop about the idiocy surrounding her in the office.

Shiori's eyes looked back down to her work again sprawled everywhere. She needed to finish this. She adjusted her posture in her chair and tried to train her brain to focus on the task at hand. But it was difficult when she felt like she was on cloud nine. She had told Shippo that this weekend, she would go to his house as she forgot that the next day was a Monday and she could not miss work. Her Alpha would rip into her if she didn't come in or was late. There was so much to do and Inukimi was ready to go back to New York not trusting anyone to do her job there. She wondered what his place looked like. Why was he so reluctant to show her? What could possibly be so bad about someone's house? Especially a house belonging to a guy like Shippo? She bet it was beautiful and bright. Shiori's eyes would cross over to the clock on the wall and check the time hoping it was the afternoon already but it was only ten in the morning.

She pulled the book back in front of her and concentrated on the mistakes she found. Her keen eyes swept every page making notes and placing sticky notes through the book. Her desk was covered with invitation lists and things to cover for her big show. She looked around feeling swamped but she had to do this. She had to prove to everyone that she could do this without the name Tashio backing her up. Shiori had heard of all the things people were saying behind her back and there was always the letter or email coming through asking for permission for a spread or for tickets to exclusive shows. She of course told them no and to work for it. She could be just as successful and as gritty as her Alpha and she would prove that no one would take advantage of her.

Shiori heard the sound of heels clicking and she immediately looked up. Everyone stayed clear of the top office today knowing that their careers could very well be on the chopping block. The sound of heels was heard snapping against the marble floor coming closer and her hopes got high. Shiori looked up at the closed office on her left with hope. Monday had come and Kikyo wasn't in yet. Shiori sighed having hoped that she would be able to share her mornings with the woman. Maybe talk to her about other things too that was plaguing her.

Shiori shook her head at the scent of just another assistant caught her nose. She shook her head and reached for her phone to text Kikyo herself and see what was happening. She had just pressed send when she felt the heavy aura of her alpha walk into the office. Shiori stilled for a moment at the sensation of others approaching as well. Immediately, she went into her work waiting patiently for Inukimi to arrive when to her surprise the woman waltz straight by followed by two demons in suits. Shiori recognized them immediately as the family lawyers that saw to court and financial disputes. Shiori stood up and walked to her door to greet them properly with a bow and a handshake. Inukimi waved her hand in greeting to Shiori but continued her quick stride to her office.

"Shiori I will be in a meeting with the lawyers this morning. If you need anything, just knock-" InuKimi stopped mid stride and sniffed. She looked over at her daughter with a critical gaze. Fox was potent today unlike the usual days when she came in. InuKimi pursed her lips saving that for an afternoon investigation for continuing. "But I think we're about through anyway, isn't that right gentlemen." Inukimi said guiding the pair straight into her office nonchalantly. "Kikyo will be in later this evening but she has finished her recommendations which are on her desk for the taking." Inukimi said already aware of Kikyo's unfortunate situation by her sources. After what she just completed, part of Kikyo's services would no longer be needed. But, she was curious now as to see how the woman would carry herself after such an ordeal.

Shiori nodded her head and watched the trio disappear behind the sound proof doors. Shiori crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Why are Daddy's lawyers here?" She asked before slowly turning around to go back into her office. Her Alpha was up to something if she got the family lawyers in her office. Shiori picked up her cell phone and made a call.

"Hi Daddy!"

"….."

"Yes, I'm fine but…why are your lawyers here in the office with Kimi? Is something wrong?"

* * *

Inuyasha drove up to the hospital speeding in his red sports car making quite a scene. The music in his car was thumping. The nurses standing outside with their patients pushing wheel chairs and assisting others looked onwards with expressions of amazement and disapproval. Inuyasha turned down his music and immediately got out the car. He took off his shades and tossed them in his seat. His golden eyes trailed up the sidewalk at Kikyo dressed in white scrubs with dark sunglasses walking briskly along the pavement while fighting off the assistance of her nurse who was trying her best to assist her in walking. In her hands were her clothes, purse, orange flowers, and blue superstar helium balloons along with papers in a plastic bag.

"What the fuck!" He yelled rushing over to Kikyo's side. "Are you crazy!" He said taking some from her hand and running to his car. He popped the trunk and put it inside before closing it roughly.

"She shouldn't be walking in her condition!" The nurse yelled at him while Kikyo attempted to walk faster to get away from her.

"Took you long enough!" She said reaching his car with shaky legs. "I called you like two hours ago!"

"Despite what everyone thinks...I work too you know!" He yelled watching her attempt to open the car door. He closed it to stop her from going further. "They have laws for those in the hospital you know! You can't just leave!" He yelled as the nurse nodded.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and showed him the plastic bag she had with the release papers and her follow-up guides. "I passed all their tests and I signed myself out! I have been properly discharged. They can't keep me here!" She snapped back turning to look at the nurse with a glare. "Get the hell away from me!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio!" She apologized hoping this wouldn't end in her losing her job. Inuyasha waved her off attempting to put out the fire that was Kikyo's temper. The nurse crossed her arms over her chest and stormed away trying to avoid the apologetic looks of her coworkers. Kikyo reached for the door again only to have him move to lean in front of it. "Besides, I'm not staying there in that place any longer than needed." She said grabbing the car for support. Her core felt raw and her legs hurt to stand. She fought the urge to crawl up into a ball right then and there out of pride.

"You should stay and get more rest." Inuyasha saw the cringing expression and her knees shake. He opened the door quickly and grabbed her by her middle. He slowly moved her into the passenger seat of his car making sure she didn't bump her head. Her movements were slow and erratic as if she was afraid she would lose a limb. He helped her push her legs up into the car and fixed her seatbelt. "You're crazy you know that!" He finished before closing the door.

"Hurry the hell up! Get in the car and take me home!" She countered having reached her peak with everyone. Kikyo watched him rush over to his side and get in the car. She was tired of people looking at her with sorrowful eyes. She was certainly tired of everyone telling her what she couldn't and could do. She had been through worse for Christ's sake. This was nothing and she wished people would just move on already and stopped treating her like a broken china doll. She reached in his seat to grab his sunglasses so he didn't sit on them. "Look I got work soon so I got to get home and change!" She spoke pushing her sunglasses further on her nose. "Do as I say or I promise you I'll purify you right now!" She finished crossing her arms over her chest nonchalantly.

"Is this how you talk to everyone?" He yelled putting his foot on the brakes and his hand on the key in the ignition.

"I make threats to people I hate and promises are for friends." She muttered turning her head towards Inuyasha and holding out his sunglasses.

Inuyasha stilled at her words and tried to see her beyond her dark shades. A crooked smile went onto his face as he started up the car. He reached for his sunglasses and put them on his face before putting his foot on the gas and taking them slowly out of the hospital pick-up lane. He turned out and went to the red light to wait for the turn. He looked over at Kikyo who sat with her head resting on her fingers while looking around her with a frown.

"You really shouldn't be up after your condition." He spoke lowly watching the traffic.

"Oh for Christ sakes!" Kikyo sighed and took off her shades. "Look. Don't do that. That pisses me off." She said using her shades to point at him.

"Do what?" He asked watching the light change from red to green.

"Don't pussyfoot around me, ok! I'm not some fragile glass or a piece of porcelain. I'm fine!" She snapped.

"No you're not!" Inuyasha countered turning the vehicle and getting onto the road. "You were just admitted and released from the hospital!" He yelled loudly at her. His own ears fell against his head at the sound of his voice in the car. "And why are you wearing scrubs!?" He asked watching out of cars on the road while driving straight.

Kikyo looked down at her current fashion ensemble. "I really needed to shower and I needed clothes to walk out in. My old ones smell like death and old coffee. So I took these from the nurse's rooms."

"But how? Aren't there rules about this?" Inuyasha asked still not understanding how the hospital allowed her to get access to them. No patients should have access to get them.

"They're just scrubs Inuyasha. Not military uniforms and badges." She said putting her shades back on her face.

"Whatever." He muttered before putting his foot on the gas and speeding forward.

Kikyo sat patiently in the car giving him directions to her loft. She told him to turn on the main road but he kept going forward. "Inuyasha, you missed the turn." She said looking over at him knowing he was doing this on purpose.

"I know. We're going to get brunch first since I know you didn't eat this morning." Inuyasha gripped his steering wheel and drove casually forward further away from the inner city.

Kikyo shook her head and looked forward. "I was in a hurry and the nurses were too slow. Like I said, I have work today." She looked over at Inuyasha as he put his foot heavily on the gas and speeded through the streets breaking all kinds of traffic laws. "You know you are going to have a hell of a fine."

"No, I won't. My last name is Tashio remember." He said speeding with a growing smile as they went further out away from the city.

They drove making light conversation in the car. Mostly it was Inuyasha asking if she was ok constantly. She would move her leg and wince which would set him off on a tirade about how she should take better care of herself and how she should have allowed them to take her in a wheel chair. Kikyo of course would explain to him how capable she was of getting about and doing things for herself. It was pleasant for the most part. The large buildings of new and old buildings began to become scarce and replaced by smaller homes and bigger yards. They crossed several tracks from the monorail that was taking passengers out towards the western countryside. Kikyo looked out the window at all the greenery and beautiful hills everywhere. In pockets were quaint little farms and towns with people walking about and going on about their day. A lovely vineyard shined along the road that had her itching to sample just a taste.

"So where are we going exactly?" She asked unsure if she could trust him so adamantly to just take her off somewhere. She would give him an inch and hope he didn't hang himself with it.

"Someplace where the food isn't so terrible and where we won't be stalked with picture takers." He responded moving his car fluidly through the pathway.

Kikyo didn't think about that. "I made it in the paper?" She said already stealing her heart for the things he would say to her. She was ready. She could take the brutal beatings from anyone. She had made her mistakes and was paying for the old and her future ones at the moment.

Inuyasha's fang came to drag over his lip. "Well…we all did." He said. "Mother called me to ask how you were. She said they covered it on page three of _The Parler_." He explained. "It's just speculation though. Nothing too bad was written. Just annoying damn dirt bags sticking their nose in places it doesn't belong."

Kikyo nodded in agreement. Paparazzi were beastly creatures. The worst as they would go searching for a story when there wasn't one. Then sell it for top dollar for profit. Kikyo inhaled wondering what he read and what he knew. He already had gotten himself involved in her life. He knew now some of her more intimate details. She bit her lip and continued her thoughts about where Inuyasha fit in her life. Soon however her thoughts changed as a large red brick stone estate with beautiful hanging gardens came into view. Kids and adults of all shapes and sizes were seen playing in the grass with a ball or having a picnic out on the lawn. Gardeners were everywhere planting and landscaping the lands. A giant black gate wrapped around the place keeping them safely inside but she could see where the gates opened to allow entry. They drove forward under large red brick archways with moss and flowers blooming in the cracks. Signs were placed telling them which way to go until they drove pass a white statue of a woman holding two little hands belonging to young children. Underneath the statue above a great flower pit was a name.

 _Bonfamille Home for Brilliant Children_

Kikyo followed the sign as they rode by with her eyes until it was out of sight. They rode up to a security station and Inuyasha pulled out his ID and asked for hers as well. Two security guards waited patiently for her to dig through her purse in search for her work visa since she didn't have dual citizenship. The security officer nodded and handed over their IDs. He gestured for them to go through. The gate opened and Inuyasha drove slowly mindful of the children all over the place. Kikyo looked out the window as some of the kids started running behind them and on the side towards the car. She looked over at Inuyasha seeing the wide grin on his face. His aura grew with each inch they took towards the facility. He honked his horn obnoxiously and she heard the cheers outside of his car erupt. They pulled to a complete stop in the visitor's parking lot and parked.

Inuyasha quickly took off his seatbelt and cut off the car. Kikyo looked about confused as to where in the world they were that sold brunch with hundreds of children running about. She slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and watched Inuyasha get out the car. His aura exploded upon his exit that had her leaning back against her cushioned seat. Immediately, his torso was attacked with small hands and hugs. "What's up guys!" He said roughing up hairs, furs, and feathers. He pinched ears and jaws affectionately.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yasha!"

"We missed you!"

"Did you bring us something!"

"Look at your car!"

"So cool!"

Kikyo smiled at the sea of shining faces gazing up at the Inu prince like a true idol. So many kids of all shapes, colors, origins, and sizes were about. All of them were coming over in waves to see him wanting to know all kinds of things. Inuyasha playfully argued with a few and told them to mind their business which got him a few smart remarks from a younger oni child that mimicked him like a mirror. As if remembering why he came, he quickly parted the sea of children and ran to her side of the car. He threw open the door.

"Where are we?" She asked pulling her purse onto her lap so she didn't have to bend to get it and risk pulling something.

"For someone that knows so much being a miko. You don't know shit." He responded. "How could you not know this place!" He took her hand and pulled her forward an inch. She thought he was helping her to stand but then his other arm came under her and he lifted her completely out of the car like a baby.

"Who is she?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"She don't smell like a mate. I know what mates smell like!"

"Inuyasha has a lady friend!"

"Why isn't she walking?"

"What's your name?"

"Is she hurt?"

"I broke my knee caps last spring. Blood was everywhere!"

"Ew!"

"Girls are gross!"

"So are boys!"

"She's so pretty! Are you Inuyasha's friend?"

"She has bony elbows."

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed from embarrassment as a sea of whispers and "oohs" broke out. Her face grew red as a few began to interrogate him as he closed the door with his foot and bounded around the car with her in his arms. He bounded up the old stone steps as some kids began to follow him like an entourage at a party. Questions and comments continued to follow right behind him. Kikyo did her best to answer some but it seemed to only spur more and more of them. Of course he pushed and wiggled for Inuyasha to put her down but he wasn't having it. She even thought to use her miko power to push her point across but she didn't want to attack him in front of his posse. The last thing she needed was to be assaulted by a sea full of children for attacking their idol.

"Quiet!" Yelled a rather tall young demoness with blue hair. Everyone looked up to see her standing at the top of the steps next to two little kids holding a wooden spoon in her hands. "You know what mother says about hounding folks!" She chastised watching the kids gripe and grown. Many fled the area while some boldly stayed behind to watch what would happen.

"Hey runt!" Inuyasha greeted walking up the rest of the way holding Kikyo tightly in his hold. "Where's Madame Adelaide and Monsieur Hautecourt?" He asked sniffing but finding no scent of them present on the grounds.

"For the last time loser…my name is Asagi!" She yelled indignantly. "AND they both had a meeting in town with the Duchess and Duke of Bourbon and the royal family of Maldonia." She spoke back with a false tone of decency.

"Well I have a friend who is sick and needs ramen." He said with a haughty tone. "So get to it! Maybe I'll even think of tipping you more this time." He said with a grin on his face.

"We don't need your dirty tips around here!" She growled out tapping his chest with her spoon avoiding Kikyo's body. Her green eyes looked down at Kikyo's body as if assessing the situation herself. Two twin boy demons came over with orange and green hair sniffing her. Both nodded at Asagi who sighed heavily. "Your friend does look sick so we'll help her." The girl said. Kikyo opened her mouth to properly introduce herself but was cut off. Asagi waved her spoon towards the house. "Follow me! I have a spot." She shouted before walking away towards the giant red brick mansion.

They walked through the archways listening as Asagi shouted for the other children to go play and enjoy their free time because lessons would start again soon. He carried her around the building and through an entry way that led into the gardens. Kikyo looked around in awe at everything especially the children. Human, demon, and half-demons were all playing, talking, and eating together on the front lawn and at various tables. She heard different dialects and sounds all around her. Adults dressed in blue uniforms were everywhere watching out for them and having fun as well. It was so beautiful to see. They walked until they came to small alcove with an empty table available quite a distance away from others. Men and women were sitting about enjoying tea, soups, fruit pastries, and sandwiches that early morning. Inuyasha sat her down in an empty white tufted chair gently before taking his place in one beside it.

Asagi stood patiently waiting for his order. "Two of the usual!" He ordered.

"You know, you shouldn't order for ladies like that?" Asagi said. A little girl with blue-black hair came over holding menus with a smile. She gave one to Kikyo who looked at the small paper with a growing smile.

"How would you know? You're just a little girl." Inuyasha provoked. "And you're not exactly a lady!"

"I know lots of lady things!" She dignified. "Mother says I'm on my way to being a lovely lady! You however are forever a dense little boy!" Asagi turned to Kikyo now effectively dismissing Inuyasha all together. "What would you like…ummm….?"

"Kikyo." Kikyo said while laughing with humor at Inuyasha's glare. She gave back the small menu to the little one. "I'll have a croquet monsieur and a glass of orange juice." Two other girls came forward with a small plate of fruits and cheeses. Two glasses of water were dropped off by the twin boys.

Asagi nodded before ushering everyone off to the kitchen. Kikyo leaned back in her chair enjoying the nice weather and shade from the wooden gazebo above them. She sat her purse down on the floor and picked a piece of fruit was the bowl with humor still on her face. Inuyasha just got put into place by a thirteen year old demoness. Asagi was going to make a fine young lady at the rate she was going. A hardworking one too. Kikyo looked around at the children and adults waiting tables and talking to all the adults enjoying their meals. "You going to tell me know?" She said tossing a grape in her mouth and looking over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled watching Asagi run off with her crew with pride before speaking. "Well you know the world isn't too fond of half demons…or half anything really. They get left on doorsteps and hospital wards with no one to claim them. I came across Madame Adelaide you can say by chance. She used to be a famous opera singer and actress that my mother was very fond of. We had learned that in her later years, she had donated her home to all orphans especially half demons that were abandoned. Donations and grants keep the place running. She has side businesses that also help as well especially for the kids supplies and teachers salaries for schooling. Her entire estate will go towards helping children in need. Everything these pups could ever need or want can be found here. They come from all over. I started coming by more and more helping Madame Adelaide with securing kids once I found out about them. It's amazing what she has done." He said looking out at all the happy kids. "She knows them all by their full name and birthday.

"Really!" Kikyo asked shocked while looking around. There looked to be hundreds of them running around and playing. How could she remember them all?

"I watched her name them without looking at a sheet. Here they are protected from the cruel world. She has them from the time they step into her door to the time they leave and go off to do what they want. Some go to school and return as teachers. This…" He said pointing to the small bistro they had running. "This is how they make extra money for fieldtrips and gifts for birthdays and Christmas presents. They do small services and make arts and crafts to sell on market day. Madame Adelaide thinks it's a great way for them to learn about hard work and diligence. I don't think she expected it to be so successful that people actually would leave their jobs to come here."

Kikyo looked around noting how hard working the kids were. They were washing tables with the help of adults and doing their best to make the small little brunch thing work. A few children were playing with their ball happily supervised by the hired staff. They stopped their game to help out just so the other kids would have time to play. Just when she thought her heart couldn't beat, she found it trying to crack the ice that had crept over. "This is beautiful." She muttered ready to put the biggest tip she had ever given right on the table.

"Yeah…" He said leaning back in his chair and looking at the kids run around. He looked over at Kikyo now rethinking his plan to bring her here. He didn't know if she should be around children given her recent…tragedy. He thought it would be good for her to see those doing something good in the world. To give her hope and to lighten the rest of the day since it started with her being in such a foul mood. "Sorry if this is too soon!" He said as his ears lowered down towards his head.

"What?" Kikyo muttered turning her head to look at him with confusion. Slowly his words began to make sense and she waved him off. "Inuyasha its ok." She stated again that morning. She sighed heavily before directing her attention towards him. She waved her hand an erected a barrier so that they could talk in private without sensitive ears picking up on their conversation. "I guess we should have this conversation now to avoid awkwardness later." Kikyo fought the urge to dig for a cigarette so she began to keep her fingers busy in the fruit and cheese bowl. "What is it you want to know?" She asked first so she can access what all he knew either from tales of her sister or the press.

Inuyasha looked out at the archway at a few kids. "Where's the father? How could a man let you go alone like this? I mean…you know…going through this by yourself."

Kikyo chewed her snack slowly before answering his question. She looked at the kids playing around trying not to relive the past especially that day when she found herself at the hospital getting a rape kit and getting pumped with saline to hydrate her body and medicine to detox her system from alcohol poisoning. "There isn't a father. He does not exist." She answered with a cold tone looking at Inuyasha straight in the eyes. "I made a poor decision…well a series of them at one point that may have costed my womb." Kikyo inhaled choosing to tell him versus him finding out in some tabloid or gossip site. "I had a problem. I became an alcoholic. A vicious and mean one. One night, I had too many drinks and something else that was slipped in without my consent apparently by some guy." She said remembering the results that the doctor had given her. "I spent so long trying to hide and protect myself that I failed to watch my medical safety. I was pregnant…" She paused to allow the word to sit on her conscious. "I didn't know it until you took me to the hospital. The doctors said stress, bad habits, and malnutrition had caused my miscarriage of that-that thing." She finished reaching for her glass of water like it was liquor. She needed something to push down her sadness, pain, and remorse.

"Don't call it that!" Inuyasha growled out very upset at her recount of her past. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kikyo of all people…had a problem with addiction. He thought of all the times they were around alcohol and he noticed she did not have a drink. It was always juice and water. She was recovering and it all made sense now. Her attitude and behavior could be bipolar at times. Now he understood. He heard seen things back in the day and saw on the news about women who were taken advantage of. No wonder she was frosty and bitter. Inuyasha's anger and aura was swelling having grown angry at the asshole that did this to her. As well as sadness for whatever drove her to the bottle. So many questions filled him at what got her there. Why? What happened? He thought of Kagome and what part she played. He was positive she was involved as well since the two clearly didn't speak until recently. It took a hospital visit for the two to claim each other. What could have torn the two apart? His mind was running a mile a minute. Then she said "it" in reference to her baby that she lost. When her defenses fell in that park…he smelt it.

Death.

She reeked of it. Before he realized it, whines and whimpers had come from his throat as his mind focused on him to save the little life that was suffering. But it was far too late. It had been dead and now that her scent was free from her protective powers he could smell it…sense it. How could she call something that did grow inside of her…an "it". It had life. It was growing. Only things that had life…grew. Only things that had life…died. And the baby inside of her had perished. Inuyasha's eyes had turned pink before he realized it.

"That's all it was!" She responded looking back at him hitting the table getting completely out of character. She prided herself on being in control but lately it seemed as if fate was testing her with knives poking holes in her defense. "It wasn't a baby!" She nearly yelled. Kikyo took in a deep breath to calm herself before finishing taking note of his aura and visual appearance. "I was too sick to even give it a start! It never got a chance to begin with. It was simply a thing." She muttered swallowing her sadness slowly. "Just a thing."

Inuyasha sat still unsure of how to answer or help her. On one end she was wrong but on the other she was right. Now he understood why there was such a big argument over the issue of abortions. But how could you heal and rise after finding out your own body aborted the life inside of you. He had never been in this situation or known anyone that had personally. He had seen plenty of things from his days wondering around Japan searching for ways to improve his strength alongside his brother and many times alone. He met many people and heard many stories along the way from the jolliest of miracles to the most gruesome sights meant for horror tales. But none like this that he knew personally. He was completely in different waters and unsure of how to proceed. Kikyo was strong but she had become…too strong if that was even possible. He felt the need to find all the pelts in the world and give them to her. Now more than ever he knew she did not need to be alone by herself ever again. If he could help it, he would be her friend rather she wanted him or not. He wouldn't allow anything like this to happen again. He wished he knew her before. He would run his claws through the man that did this to her. Hell, he was sure his whole clan would volunteer to help track the man down that did this. Inuyasha closed his eyes and inhaled focusing on the steps he needed to take to calm his fiery temper and anger. The last thing he needed was to slip and transform into a raging beast at a children's orphanage. He leaned back and looked at the blue sky above. He focused on the clouds moving languidly in the sky.

"Thanks."

Inuyasha looked at her with confusion. "Huh?"

"Thanks…" Kikyo repeated feeling oddly at peace for some reason. It was as if she just unlocked something inside of her. Peace filled her despite the sadness and remorse she felt in her heart for what she lost. "Thanks for doing all that you did." She said feeling the fringes of her pride stand on end however.

Inuyasha's ears flickered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh." He responded and nodded his head. His cheeks seemed to be dusted with a light shade of rouge at hearing her gratitude.

Kikyo chuckled at his response and watched his soft triangular ears flicker on his head. "No you took me to the hospital and brought my family to me when I needed them. I never would have guessed you of all people to figure things out. How did you figure it out? Why did you…" She didn't know how to ask the last part unsure if what she was asking anymore.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his thick silver mane as his thoughts went towards Kagome. "It wasn't hard to do honestly. When I took you to the hospital, your purse was in my car. The doctors couldn't tell me things because we're not related nor are we engaged. They kept stressing how urgent it was and how sick you were." He reminisced hoping to never go through something like that ever again. "They were saying to get your family and I didn't even know you had any. Thankfully, your phone received a text from a name with Kagome. How many people in France has that Japanese name?" He asked smirking at his own resourcefulness and luck. "Her message popped on the screen and she said sis in the text. So I called her and the rest is history." He looked at his claws feeling pride in his Sherlock Holmes skills. "Glad I did too. You scared me for a minute."

Kikyo closed her eyes and took in his words. No one ever said that to her. No one ever cared where she ended up or what became of her. It felt good to hear it. For once someone cared as to what happened to her. Before, she would drink herself into a stupor and hardly remember how she got home. No one called to ask her if she made it or if she was ok. Inuyasha was here now though. He made the call and got her help. He asked about her in the hospital. He didn't want anything from her. He was just there and so annoying about it. Like a rash he just popped up an interfered in her life. But she was happy that he was there this time. She was happy for her hanyou rash she supposed. "I was scared too." She admitted.

"Yeah." Inuyasha muttered looking over at her gentle smile. It was nice to see her this way. He thought about that long night that didn't seem to end. He raced to get Kagome to the hospital to see her. Kagome was a wreck in the car. She mumbled about her fears and things he didn't understand. He found out the two weren't on the best of terms. The fact was supported when Kagome tried to deny on the phone before he could convince her that her sister was here in Paris and in the hospital prepping for emergency surgery because her blood was poisoned from the death she carried in her body that didn't pass. Afterwards, the two reunited and it was a peaceful sight. When the two were together, one would have never thought they weren't on speaking terms. He watched the laugh and hold hands. Their bodies were close and their smiles were genuine. He thought about them apart. For two people that rarely spoke about each other, they were just alike. They were strong and stubborn for sure. Above all the two could be confrontational when they wanted to be. Very confrontational. Inuyasha shook his head before speaking again. "You and Kagome worry so much about other people, you both nearly kill yourselves in the process."

Kikyo smiled in understanding. This wasn't the first time she had heard this. "Momma always said we got that gene from Father." Kikyo looked at the kids playing with a full smile. She watched them laugh and giggle without any care in the world. Madame Adelaide must be a beautiful soul to have put such a love into all these children. "You know…" Kikyo started. "I always have been terrified of having kids. When my father passed, I swore I would never have one. If anything was to happen to me, I couldn't handle the thought on what it would do to my kids." She muttered looking down at herself small belly hidden behind the white scrubs. She looked up at all the kids feeling something change inside of her. She wasn't sure what but something was sizzling now.

Inuyasha shook his head at her morbid thoughts. He wanted a whole tribe of kids if whoever his mate was would allow it. He had a great father and "mothers" that gave everything and then some to them. He had a special bond with his parents that he felt even death couldn't take away. Inuyasha was about to challenge her words when he felt the presence of children approaching. Kikyo took down the barrier and both waited patiently for the group to arrive.

Asagi came out with help from the younger ones carrying glasses of orange juice, plates and bowls with a chaperone standing to make sure they didn't burn themselves and were handling their things properly. They set it all on the table and stood behind Asagi as she crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk. "You're lucky we had this on hand." She said lifting her chin up.

Kikyo looked at the meal finding it quite intricate to be last minute request. They brought two of their requests which was way more than they ordered. Two ramen bowls and sandwiches sat on the table smelling amazingly good. She looked at the ramen with surprise, pleasantly admiring their hard work. It looked exactly as if she was back at home in Japan. She smiled listening now to the two bicker back and forth. She could see beyond their banter, there was a deep fondness the two shared for each other. "This isn't Mcdonalds you know! You can't be showing up making requests!" The young girl yelled waving her wooden spoon around as the other kids rushed inside the mansion.

Inuyasha looked haughtily over at Asagi. "I do whatever I want kid."

Asagi was about to respond back until her name was called. She looked over to the house where she could see the chaperone letting her know she should wash up for her reading lesson. Asagi glared at Inuyasha before she flipped her blue ponytail. "Good luck with the jerk." She said before bowing to Kikyo politely. She made to run off but Kikyo caught her hand. Asagi looked to see Kikyo had shoved a few bills in her hand. She looked at Kikyo with wide eyes ready to shove it back at her but Kikyo wouldn't have it. Asagi didn't like to receive handouts from anyone.

"That's for dealing with this one and his rude attitude." She said motioning at Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled gripping his bowl already prepared to swallow it down.

Asagi looked at Inuyasha and then at Kikyo. Asagi slowly smiled and nodded her head. She brushed her shirt off with confidence accepting the cash. "Well someone's got to do it around here!" She said. "Don't forget to sign the book and tell us what you think, okay!"

Kikyo nodded and Asagi bowed her head again before waving her hand in goodbye. "Nice to meet you Madmoiselle Kikyo!" She yelled racing off towards the house doors. "Come back and visit us some time, without the idiot!"

Kikyo held her head to block the smile from Inuyasha's no doubt angry expression. She looked up to see the little girl disappear with a few other kids behind the doors. "She adores you."

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha said after nearly swallowing his whole bowl on an inhale. "She's been riding my ass since I brought her here!"

Kikyo watched in shock as he ate which certainly wasn't a princely sight. She looked at her bowl and sandwich choosing to take small bites. She wasn't sure her stomach was accustomed to eating such heavy foods since she had just come out the hospital. But it smelt so good and delicious she couldn't help herself.

"She wants to cook you know."

Kikyo looked over at him as his bowl was now clean. She balked for a bit before looking at him sit back satiated. "She made this ramen." Inuyasha explained pointing to her bowl. "She's really good and fast at cooking. Madame Adelaide said she has a real talent for cooking."

Kikyo smiled looking down at her food. Not only were the kids waiting tables but they were cooking too. Despite the way they had to come into this world. They sure were blessed with more opportunities than most kids. She wondered what else they learned and explored while living on the property. "We should bring Kagome and her people here one day." Kikyo said with a smile watching his ears twitch and the smile vanish from his face. "She always liked teaching others the basics in a kitchen. She would really like to help out."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure…." He mumbled and looked away feeling embarrassed for some reason. He looked down at the sandwich not sure if he was inclined to eat anymore. "Like I would want her here…"

Kikyo sighed knowing where this was going. She made a mess of things and she knew she had to clean it up. "Inuyasha…let me stop you right there." She cut in pushing her bowl to the side.

"Stop me?" He asked with an uncaring tone in his voice.

"I know you like Kagome." She saw him open his mouth to talk back but she silenced him with her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. She held it there while finishing her sentence. "We were laughing about Sesshomaru's pelt and making jokes. I put the pelt on her shoulders, not Sesshomaru. He gave it to me like you did to show comfort but that was all. He has no claim on her." She spoke quickly hearing his muttering die down. She slowly took her hand off his lips allowing him to speak.

"Feh." He tossed her. "Whatever. I don't know what gave you that idea that I liked her anyway."

Kikyo could see his cheeks light up having been caught red handed. She reached up and pulled on his ears tweaking them harshly so he would just come clean already. She completely gave up her master plan to put her sister with Sesshomaru. He could at least just be honest about the whole thing. "Stop lying to yourself. It's all over you! I use to be Grand Priestess of the Youkai Council ." She explained. "You like my sister very much. Now own it!" She said letting go as he rubbed his ears from her abuse.

"What? You…Grand Priestess?" He laughed watching her expression look at him without humor. "Damn." He said as his smile began to fade. The weight and seriousness set in at what she was admitting. The Youkai Council was nothing to laugh about or lie about. They were involved in international predicaments that worked for the good of the youkai race while trying to maintain healthy relationships with humans to avoid massive wars and riots. They even at times worked with many civil rights groups to help keep the peace among everyone. Only until recently did things sort of calm down and demon and human relations were peaceful. "Is there anything else I should know! Are you mated to the King of Spain!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes at his dramatic outburst and shook her head. "You're deflecting the conversation. Besides, I studied pack behaviors and know how much the passing of a pelt can symbolize many grand gestures and feelings. I unfortunately forgot in my…previous state of that meaning. However watching your behavior quickly reminded me. You stormed off when you saw your brother's pelt on my sister. So that means you care to some degree. Besides, you almost hurt my sister's feelings not responding to her like that and walking away."

"Whatever." He mumbled watching the steam rise from her food stood. He picked up the sandwich and chose to eat to avoid his mouth getting him into a situation his behind couldn't get him out of.

"Don't whatever me!" She responded watching his stuff his face. "Fine. It's no business of mine. If you want to tell me then I'll help you. If you don't, I'll never bring it up with you ever again. She does need to date though. It could really do her some good." She said putting the ball in his court but backing him into a corner. If he said yes, so what his pride would suffer an inch but he would gain support. If he said no then she would push onwards with her original plans. Kikyo smirked knowing she was going to bait him. "I'm blowing this all out of proportion. Maybe you have a nice friend you can introduce her to. I'm sure that will be great."

"NO!" He sputtered before mumbling to himself about how horrible her ideas were. His glare was intense that reminded her so much of his father when he was angry. It was scary indeed and she did lean away slightly. Inuyasha chewed his food roughly. He didn't know how to respond to her statement. He didn't even know where he stood on the whole thing. He didn't even know what to say. How could she know how he felt when he could barely put his own puzzle pieces together? Frustratingly he shook his head and growled at her. "You're doing this on purpose." He said flipping the tables back on her.

Kikyo almost face palmed herself but instead feigned shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about." She finished watching his calculating expression that she knew was no match for hers. She used the pause to take a step back and reassess the situation. It was clear now more than ever Inuyasha was…confused. Of course he would be. His brother was emotionally constipated after all. It would figure Inuyasha's ability to ascertain his own emotions would be as difficult as nailing jelly to a tree. It seemed she may have reached the conclusion but he was still very much lost. "I'll buy it this time that you don't know how you feel but…just a heads up…time waits for no one."

Inuyasha frowned at this. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means…that you never know who else is looking at the catch of the day and wants to order." She said watching his face turn into a variety of expressions. She knew she had him now. He could say that he didn't know but he did. He had some idea of his feelings. Maybe he was still sorting out what he should do but she could see the interest and slight fear of losing on his face.

"All of that was you?" He asked feigning indifference. "I thought Sesshomaru was trying to get with Kagome this whole time. I mean it makes sense with him not liking Kaguya and everything." He said being nonchalant about it. But Kikyo knew better.

"Yep that was my fault." Kikyo stated owning up to her mistake and hoping he would just chug along. "If it helps, Sesshomaru is trying to get out of his engagement but _**NOT**_ because he's attracted to Kagome." Kikyo said hoping that wasn't the case. She pushed it aside to ponder later. "Kaguya has him in a bind somehow and I've been tasked to figure out why and how."

"Really? You? Who tasked you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshomaru of course." Kikyo responded watching the shock play on Inuyasha's face.

"What the fuck?" He said forgetting his surroundings. He couldn't fathom his brother would task someone to go digging in his affairs. "Why? Why you?"

Kikyo had thought about this. "He needs my help somewhere in this equation but I haven't figured out where just yet. I'm sure it has something to do with my previous status on the council which is active again as filed my documents to serve. Maybe he needs a signature or vote on something that's keeping him tied to Kaguya or maybe he wants something she has and needs insurance. I haven't been able to make a call to find out anything. But I have found out if he gets with her your family and hers gain exceptionally a lot of power and prestige. However, it doesn't seem he wants it. He's fighting it. I mean he's dragging this engagement out after all."

Inuyasha nodded at this. They had not one time heard any news of a wedding or seen an invitation. Sesshomaru was always…working or seeing to a matter of importance that took him away from Asia. He had a hard time to wrap his mind around Sesshomaru in a bind. His brother rarely got into situations if at all. Every time the subject of Kaguya was brought up Sesshomaru would defend her but in a roundabout way insulting her in the same breath. It was confusing but it made sense that he was doing it all for duty and tradition which is what his sire had expressed.

It was the only explanation about Sesshomaru's choice that made sense. Sesshomaru certainly didn't love or show he was interested in mating the broad. He didn't look at her like his parents looked at each other or even how Inutashio regraded Inukimi at times with words of affection and respect. He looked at her as if she was a mosquito he was forced to acknowledge with annoyance. Inuyasha instinctually felt it was something much more complicated than that but if his brother wanted to keep it a secret then it wasn't any of his business. "I thought he was doing it for duty at least. It does explain a lot though. I mean he hasn't killed Kaguya yet or done anything to get rid of her. I thought she would have died from poisoning by now at least." He said in deep thought.

Kikyo laughed at this notion. Surely, Sesshomaru's patience was one of fairytales. But who would have thought his own family doubted his control and restraint against an annoying woman. "I thought so too. I mean I've seen him deal with people…" She said with wide eyes knowing exactly how ruthless Sesshomaru could be. "But…he's being really…restrained in this situation. I mean she's using his name and doing things behind his back. She's a manipulative demoness who is known to have zero respect for anyone outside of pure demon bloodlines."

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head at this. He had heard the same but Kaguya didn't say anything to him or do anything to support the fact. But of course, he never was in the same space long enough with her to find out. She never went out to dinner with them as a group and he had no reason to be around her. He hadn't felt bad about his mixed blood since he was young roaming the countryside where he experienced the hate for his kind despite his royal heritage. It certainly didn't go away even during these times. It was just better hidden behind jokes and social media. He knew she wouldn't say anything around his brother if it was true what Kikyo was saying. His brother was a portentous jackass at times but he was always defensive when it came to pack. Regardless he wouldn't let some demoness tell him his worth. "Well I don't have to like her. She's going to be his mate so there's that. Besides, it's none of my business what he does and who he does it with." Inuyasha said reaching for the rest of his sandwich to eat.

"Oh no you don't." Kikyo said moving the plate out the way. "You're going to help me." She said getting an idea.

"Why should I do that? Why are you even helping him?" He asked eyeing her distrustfully while fighting to reach his sandwich. She moved it away so he instead reached for her abandoned one.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and gave him her sandwich. She watched as he moved her food in front of her face after realizing that she barely ate anything. "Leverage…for a rainy day." She told him honestly watching the soup bowl she abandoned get pushed into her line of sight. They had come this far in their friendship. She supposed she wouldn't hide or beat around the bush now. "Besides, you should help him. He is your brother after all. I'm surprised he hasn't told you anything."

"Yeah he's my pack but he doesn't like it when people get in his business. Nobody knows what's really going on in his thick head. Sesshomaru hates it when we get involved in his affairs. He stopped speaking to our Alpha for fifty years straight the last time she got involved with some princess named Sara way back in the day." He said shivering from the deathly tale.

"All that doesn't matter now." Kikyo said waving his concern away. "You want to see him happy and I was given permission to engage in his affairs by Sesshomaru himself. So by Rules of Association, I'm enlisting you in this endeavor… _Best Friend."_ She enunciated every syllable while patting him on the back slowly so he got the point. "He said for me to keep digging and I intend on doing so."

"Alright, alright! I hear ya!" He mumbled watching her lean back triumphantly in her chair. "But if he comes asking…you leave my name out of it!" He pointedly expressed.

Kikyo raised her hand and vowed to secrecy. "I promise I will not throw you under the bus." She promised. "All I need for you to do is to inquire about any recent dealings between your family and hers property wise. Call the council and just casually inquire the courts system about the estate. You have a claim to it after all so they will tell you." She said pulling out her phone and quickly looking up the number.

Inuyasha reached over and put his hand on her phone. He took it away causing her to reach out and take it back. Inuyasha pushed her bowl closer in front of her with his other hand. Kikyo looked down at her ramen and sandwich with disinterest. Inuyasha growled and yelled at her. "Eat before you pass out again!" He yelled as she glared at him. He smug pushed her phone away and reached for his own. "I'll make the phone calls."

Kikyo watched him dial a number and she went into eating slowly her food. Kikyo smiled and ate in silence listening and watching as more children came out and waved at them going back into the building. Some were replacing their classmates and others were heading out with their teachers to have classes outside on the green lawn. Some kids ran through the small eating area greeting patrons new and returning. A little girl ran up to Inuyasha surprising him and hugged him around his middle. He smiled and listened to his phone call prompting his to press numbers. He gave her the rest of his sandwich which she happily took and ran off munching on it. Kikyo smiled and watched as two other kids looked at her with curiosity before following after the little girl with envious eyes. Both of them looked at her. Kikyo looked at her barely touched sandwich before reaching for a butter knife. She carefully cut her bite pieces off before cutting the sandwich in half. She placed the knife on the table and held both pieces up. One came up slowly before the other followed seeing if it was safe. She patiently waited until they reached her. She handed them both their separate halves and watched as their faces lit up. Immediately, they bit into it and smiles were all around. A whistle was heard and they quickly hugged her around the middle jarring her quite a bit from the contact. "Oh!" She exclaimed watching as they laughed and ran off. She smiled after them before continuing on with her soup. Many thoughts ran through her head until she got an idea.

Kikyo reached down and dug into her purse with excitement. She took out her cigerettes and placed her bag back to the side of her. Her hands shook a little as they began to glow a light blue in color. She reached for the pack and held it in her hands. Inuyasha blinked watching her with curiosity to see what she was up to. He could feel her reiki rise and the hairs on his arm began to stand as instinct pushed inside of him to move away from her. He leaned a little back in his chair while vaguely listening to the voice on the other end of the phone. The pack in her hand immediately began to ignite in blue flames before combusting blue sparkly particles that drifted into the air.

Kikyo smiled seeing it gone and she leaned back in her chair satisfied. She didn't know what it was that overcame her but it felt good. She got a sense of satisfaction and looked down at her bowl with confidence. She picked up her spoon and began eating again before looking at a shocked yet pleasantly surprised Inuyasha.

"Hello, Mr. Tashio?" Spoke someone on the other line.

Kikyo laughed as he quickly shook his head and went to leave to have the conversation in private. She took a spoonful of her soup and hummed at its delicious taste. She applauded Inuyasha in her mind. This was a great idea. It seemed Inuyasha just so happened to be full of them.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for Updates**


	29. Chapter 29: Mud Pies

**Bonjour!**

 **Author's Note Must Read** : I will try to put out another chapter before the Thanksgiving holiday next week! No promises as I'm leaving on Nov 16 to be with family. So you may or may not get an update that week. Just warning ya! check my profile page because I will be posting expected update dates there.

* * *

 **Chapter 29 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 28 Reviewers**

 **Madam Fluffy** – We will see… The heart wants what it wants. Shiori and Shippo are in lover's paradise right now. But how long will that last…dun dun dun…Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Tai** \- Thank you! Don't worry! We're going to have a peek at them really soon…

 **Alexis Night** – I don't think she cares at the moment anymore… lol. As you can see Inuyasha won him some brownie points so…you never know.

 **Raven's Serenity** – Thank you so much! *hugs you back hard* Really thank you for reviewing, reading, and telling me what you think. Just keep on reading. I promise, I have a twist up my sleeve that's going to get everybody.

 **angeleyes20876** – Glad you liked the chapter! Everybody is having their moment and soon we are about to get a big one with some other characters. And one of your questions are about to be answered in this chapter!

 **Nyght Elf** – Kikyo is not confused. She knows what she wants. She is just a little bit more thoughtful about how her actions affect other people now. And family is very important! And cool! We will keep in touch. Can't wait to read what you have!

 **MissNikki537** – Thank you so much love! I'm so glad you like it! Enjoy this super long chapter!

 **Youkai55** – Yep, yep, and yep! And thank you for the grammar detail. Xoxoxoxo I would say I will be diligent but…ehhh. (insert lazy bone here) Maybe I'll search for another beta…but ehhhhh…

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 28 Followers**

4everDazzleDreams

m2t0m0d

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 28 Fav**

Vallerine

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Mud Pies**

* * *

"I'm so happy all of you could make it to Paris." Kaguya said elatedly as she sat at the cozy dinner table in a restaurant that had sanctioned a private area for their esteemed guests to sit. Her pink coated lips grew wide in a smile seeing her mother and father present at the side across from her. Her father was dressed in a blue suit wearing two gold cufflinks she had bought for him as a gift. Her mother sat at his side wearing a nice black dress with white pearls coating her body and a lovely luxurious mink fur coat draping on the back of her chair. She loved her parents and couldn't have picked a better time for them to come to Paris and check-up on things. Sesshomaru was seated next to her dressed quite dashingly adding to her perfect picture. Except that he was so much colder than usual. Her eyes strayed up at him as he spoke to them all as if he was memorizing the elements of the periodic table.

This is where they were now in the relationship they had. She had come from the pitiful doctor's appointment, angry and demanding Sesshomaru come see her so that they could talk. She was serious and had called her parents to speak with them on the matter. She had found out that her parents had arrived to surprise them as well as meet Sesshomaru's parents. But before she could get to her father, her mother had intervened with a stern glare. Her mother bluntly put it to her that her current feelings of fury and gloom were inappropriate and that her energy should be put into keeping her demon at her side. Her mother reminded her of the scandal and the chaos that would happen should it come out that her relationship had fail. The press would have a field day that she had separated with one of the world's most powerful demon males. Then she would be deemed as unmarriageable because the Prince did not want her. But above all that she would no longer be eligible for the title of "Princess" next to her name and risk putting their family into shame.

This was enough to confront Sesshomaru head on. She told him she was setting the wedding date. Her mother called their lawyers and the Youkai Court inviting them to Paris so that they could begin the mating counseling sessions. She had called vendors and released press statements about their ceremony to the blogs, magazines, and tabloids. He questioned her motive as to what had brought on her sudden urge to go forward despite his wishes to wait. She simply told him she was ready and did not see why they had to postpone their nuptials anymore. His businesses were doing fine and his father was handling the estate just fine. Before he could get out his argument, she had already told him she had called the Youkai Council and they were dated to arrive in November. To her dismay, he had only nodded his head and left the condo without saying a word.

She was infuriated. She thought the conversation would help but it didn't. He still spent designated nights with her but it was painful. There were nights when he did not even look at her as they copulated. She immediately went to the bathroom afterwards and scraped his essence into the safety capsule and brought it in to the doctor. Now she just needed to wait and let science do the work. If not, then she would rip the doctor's private practice into shreds. Kaguya inhaled deeply and touched her stomach. It had to work. She didn't know what else to do. Nothing seemed to be working to build that spark he seemed to have in her when they first met. Sex wasn't helping. It seemed to be making things worst. He wouldn't stay or hold her in the night. He was gone as soon as he released onto her belly just as always. The only difference is during the day he would text her or go out to more public events with her and her friends. He never said anything during the entire time.

She looked him over watching his lips move and she vaguely listened to the words spill from his mouth. Soon after he finished, her mother's voice sang in her ear. Kaguya sighed as her mother told a story about something that didn't engage her interests. Instead she found her eyes wondering to a far couple in the corner sitting close under the dim lighting of the room. A small red cupcake with buttercream frosting had arrived to their table with a single candle burning brightly and lighting up their joyful faces. Their heads were tucked towards each other and their smiles were wide. The man leaned into the woman's ear speaking to her with his hands resting on her palms. He lifted them to his lips and placed a kiss on them while she blew out the candle. He looked so happy to be there and she looked equally as ecstatic as well to receive his attention. That's what she wanted. That adoration filled look in their eyes. The sense of deep caring for the other that couldn't be denied by anyone around. That intimacy.

She wanted that. She was trying her best but, her best was failing her. That morning she sat down again at her vanity and tried to stop the rush of angry tears from falling down her face. She had gone to sleep with Sesshomaru at her side but woke up alone in her cold bed. It was becoming a strange routine that had her struggling to come to terms as to what relationship she wanted and what relationship she was getting. The press kept taking pictures and publishing them in the gossip pages and periodicals but that morning was the straw that broke the camel's back. The newspaper had come in to add to her melancholy with their findings and exaggerations. The press had taken pictures of them both at events, galas, operas, etc. Spread in headlines was a reaching story about their engagement. Already they were being called the royal couple and had the pictures to go with it. The pictures of them together were spread about with her stunning smirk and drop gorgeous gowns draped next to his tall dashing form standing proudly before the cameras. There lay the problem. It was all at…events. Then there were the other pictures of him with his family and those girls on the other pages. His face may have not shown a smile but his body language spoke everything in those pictures.

He was spotted with his Beta and Alpha speaking rather relaxed with his hands shoved in his khaki pockets while out near a cafe. His head was bent slightly in the direction of the human who was clearly speaking quite animatedly with her hands. At his side was a grinning Lady Inukimi beside him holding onto his other hand as if guiding him through the subject they were speaking on. Another picture graced the paper where he was holding his atrocious sister's bags as she walked out of some designer store with him. There was a photo of him seated at a bar table with the wolf prince and his half demon brother chatting it up one evening around a few drinks. A few more were spread about with him at his restaurant looking down critically at a few plates of food presented to him by a line of chefs. She had kept flipping when she came to the next page that had quite a scandalous headline. It was in this moment that the sadness she didn't realize she was holding in her heart had come out to haunt her. The pictures with his family, she could handle. It was the others that had her on edge and sent her mind plunging into despair.

Sesshomaru was in one photo holding the small half-demon runt close to him as he walked next to the pathetic human somewhere at her side from his car. Her little claws had the nerve to dive into his silver hair and hang onto him as if he was of some relation. The headline questioned the relationship and was asking the questions she wanted to know. _Why were they together?_ She swore one night she could smell the potent stench of humans on his clothes and she was right. Another was taken that night she saw him speaking with the devil Kikyo. Their bodies were seated at one of his tables and both where leaned in with intense expressions. The photo seemed to have come up from a patron that dined that night and finally released the photo. He didn't look pleased in the caption but he was so close to her that if she just leaned forward she was sure their lips would have met. Then on page six there was a recent shot of him with his brother in front of the hospital the night that he did not come home when she texted him to come see her. He never told her where he had gone and who was with him. The pressed didn't seem to know either. So much mystery surrounded him and what was worst is that she was equally as shut out as the world was. That stung.

She looked over the images taking note of his stance with her versus his stance with the others. Sure there was an occasional photo of him with his family at a grand event but, even in those he was close. He was present. She could just see it yet she couldn't explain it. This man that she had spent almost two years courting and finally capturing his attentions for him to propose to her…seemed to show more interest a plate of poached eggs than he did in their relationship. The photos were proof of this. None of the photos where she shared in his space, showed that sort of…relaxed and intimate nature that he shared with others around him.

In all the photos he shared with the others, his hair was loose and his body was turned inwards clearly attentive to the people and conversations around him. His face was stoic or angry but he was there and attentive. Kaguya picked up her glass of wine vaguely listening as laughter from her father erupted from his jovial expression at whatever her mother was saying. She looked over at Sesshomaru seeing his stiff posture and calculating expression that he always had when he was with her but never with the others of his family...and the miko cretins. He was not leaned in or sitting relaxed like he would with his brother and father. He was not tilted protectively over her like he would with his female pack mates. He did not hold her hand or offer comfort like he had shown with young mutt in the photo. He did none of these things with her. Yet…he wanted this bond with her. The bond of everlasting companionship. Kaguya took a hard sip of her wine at this thought.

 _Mates._ She wanted this with all her being. She wanted this relationship to work out by any means. She could not have this relationship fail. Everyone knew what was at stake. Her parents had made moves to secure their future and lawyers had gotten involved. Her family were of royal lineage themselves and so every member was married and mated properly increasing their wealth, power, and prestige. In her parents relationship…her father worked and her mother took care of the family and estate. Even her grandparents were still alive and mated. Everyone expected it from her and she too desired to be mated as well. Kaguya looked at her ring less finger. They both agreed that rings were a mortal ritual and meant very little. Her eyes went to the corner where the man and woman sat intimately speaking to each other. Their hands showed their little bands speaking loudly to the public of their connection.

"So have you picked a date?" Mr. Utomi asked looking at them both as their orders had come and were placed on the table politely by the staff. His plump body was held tightly in his black suit as he waved away a server. His face was stern as he looked to Sesshomaru for the answer.

Kaguya looked up at Sesshomaru as he nodded to the question. His poker face was on and nothing could get by him. Not even her. Kaguya listened as he responded with a cool tone that she could feel freezing her heart. "Kaguya wishes for a winter wedding. December 10th." His plate was placed in front of him going instantly invisible among the conversation.

"That's only four months away." Mrs. Utomi said as her head snapped to her daughter. Her hand slowly laid her napkin in her lap while processing her daughter's words. "Have you picked out colors? Invitations?" Her mother looked to her with a knowing gaze and nodded her head in approval. Kaguya inhaled taking the support and nodding.

"Well I was hoping that you could help us mother with the planning." Kaguya said excitedly. She watched as her salmon was set in front of her and her wine glass was refilled. "I have contacted the planner that did Princess Kate's wedding to help with mine."

"Of course!" Mrs. Utomi exclaimed looking between her daughter and Sesshomaru with bright violet eyes. "There is so much to do! We need to contact guests, find a venue, and pick out a gown! We should have Alexander Wang take a look!"

"Well that's all great." Her father cut in taking his knife and slicing into his lobster frittata. "But don't forget. We need to plan for the days after your ceremony as well." Her father said. "There is much to negotiate about this marriage and the Youkai Council will be arriving soon to...ensure traditions are kept."

"After?" Kaguya asked looking at her father confused. She could feel her fiancé's aura shift and a frosty chill crept up her spine.

"We will need to discuss business as well as expectations of your marriage." He turned his head to Sesshomaru who simply sat silent listening and choosing to not participate as much in the forced conversation. "I'm sure this cooking thing is only a pastime, Sesshomaru." He spoke bolding cutting off his title. "It is merely an art to conquer if you will. After all, your father owns a billion dollar corporation and still serves as governing head over his territories. We are all aware that my precious daughter Kaguya will be taking your last name. You are aware also that she will be inheriting titles and affluence along with your mark. This all needs to be…documented." He finished looking at his daughter who seemed unsure of the conversation at the table. "I'm sure there is much to do on your end especially with your father." The older demon laughed. "Where is he by the way?"

Sesshomaru now openly glared at the demon. His food had come yet he did not touch it. His jaw had locked as he maintained his infamous control and stoic expression. Everything inside of him begged to reach out and slice through the fat bald man. His golden eyes looked him over reading between the lines at what he was hinting at. The very document that sealed him in this relationship was being waved in his face at the moment. But even before he had gotten to that, he dared to question his choice in lifestyle. The rage pulsing inside of him was growing and his instincts were taking over mental thought processing.

Kaguya had pushed things faster than his own hired help could search for clauses to break the contract. Faster than Kaguya could do any major damages to break the contract herself and make it void as well. He had banked on her idiocy and shortsightedness to do continue to do things that would dishonor their engagement and be presented to the Youkai Council. She seemed to be adamant about going forward against his wishes to wait until they returned to Japan. His aura poured from his body unfiltered and unabashedly. He could feel his claws lengthen and grip the table as he watched through slit like eyes at the bald man that smirked thinking that he wouldn't do anything. He was would prove him wrong this evening. Sesshomaru honestly did not know how much he could stomach of being around the imbeciles that surrounded him at the table. This had been the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life.

"We're here!"

Sesshomaru froze at the high pitch sound of a woman's voice that he had grown strangely accustomed to. Immediately, he stood up and checked his temperament knowing this impromptu arrival was by no means, no coincidence. He turned to his side and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He mentally shook his head at the entrance being made at the quintessential upscale restaurant in the heart of Paris. He could already hear the sound of camera lens changing and pictures snapping from smart phones. Gliding up to their table was none other than his Beta and Father dressed extremely fashionable well in their royal garbs. His father had on a nice black suit and silver tie. The blue crescent moon of his family's crest sat on the lapel of his jacket. His long hair hung down his back eloquently. A single blue sash crossed his front of his chest with his medals proudly placed upon the sash showing his positive efforts to the international community as well as stating his royal status as King. But what had everyone gasping for breath and murmuring was his Beta.

Izayoi glided forth in a sparkling blue ball gown with her hair pulled up in illustrious brown curls on her head. Her blue sashes and notable medals including the peace medallion were pinned to her front. The flag of Paris was also on her sash as well as the Western crest. On her head was her formal diamond crown shining big and bright for all to see. Everyone seemed to have turned in their chairs and tried to look beyond the privacy of the wall separating them from the main room. As they approached, everyone else stood up as well. As I on cue the staff came out bringing two new seats to the table right next to Sesshomaru, seating them to his left. He motioned for his Beta to sit next to him as was her place to be surrounded by her male pack mates protectively.

"Such a pleasure to have you with us Lord Tashio!" Mr. Utomi spoke bowing lightly to the tall statuesque demon. It didn't go unnoticed that he failed to mention his mate at his side. "I didn't know it was this kind of grand affair…" He said gesturing to his fancy attire.

"You have to thank my beautiful mate for that. I would have not come at all had it not been for her words and wishes to support our oldest." Inutashio said guiding his mate by her waist to her chair. Izayoi bowed her head politely before taking her seat and thanking Sesshomaru for pushing her chair in. He showed in that moment where all three of his pups got their tact from. Inutashio smoothed his tie before taking a seat next to his wife. His guard was up and the dog inside of him was pacing. His son had showed signs of rage and he would not take it lightly.

Mr. Utomi inhaled sharply before looking over at the human woman who smiled brightly. He could not ignore her as she glittered brightly to all eyes surrounding her. "Thank you, Lady Izayoi." He said through gritted teeth not accustomed to having to show such reverence to humans.

Izayoi smiled and looked to Sesshomaru pouring her gentle aura towards him hoping to calm him. She could feel remnants of his anger about him and this had her worried. She boldly reached up to cup his cheek with her hand white gloved hand. "I do apologize for our tardiness. Duty rang loudly this evening. But I wouldn't miss this meeting for anything." She said hoping he understood her message. They were here to support him regardless of whatever he chose to do.

They were previously at a formal affair with Parliament and she made the announcement that they were leaving early anyway for a private matter. Their judicial duties required their attentions to look over a human rights bill for gender equality that was pushed on the agenda. She didn't see the point in staying to hear others argue amongst themselves. She and her mate had already approved it not seeing the point in trying to tell other people who to love. While a presenter was boring her to death with repetition on a matter she had already given her final remarks about, she pulled out her phone and looked around to see a recent post with her son tagged in it. Sesshomaru did not tell them about this meeting. She smiled inwardly having learned of this through social media of all things. Thankfully, Kaguya puts up everything about their lives on her pages and she had learned that they were dining with her parents that evening. Izayoi had immediately told her mate who had announced that they had an important engagement to attend and before anyone could stop them they were racing out like two teenagers free from detention. She imagined she looked quite the sight rushing around in public to their car with a ball gown and a crown on. Her mate was at her side helping her lift the side up so she wouldn't trip laughing openly at her tenacity to get to their son hoping she wouldn't miss anything. Upon their arrival they could feel their son's aura all the way outside and her heart quickened with worry. However it was nothing to the concern she could feel coming from the bond she shared with his father who actually knew the strength of his rage first hand.

Izayoi gave her drink request to her servers who all came in waves to help them in any way they could. She smiled and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Utomi with a bright smile. "Forgive me! I believe this is the first time we are officially meeting. What are your names?" She asked politely as Inutashio reached for her hand and held it securely in front of them unabashedly.

Kaguya listened to her parents go through their grand introductions while watching Sesshomaru's pack mates hold hands. Both held this light about them that captured eyes and interests. Inutashio had his palm faced up and Izayoi rested hers lightly in his grasp yet held on. She watched them bow their heads showing that they were interested and repeating the names together that they had learned. She looked to Izayoi wondering how on earth a human could be so…lucky. It was shameful. It was disgraceful. Here she was confused. A proud demoness. Before her sat a human…happily mated for over three hundred years with a demon mate that had the blood line many would kill for. _How could this have happened? What was so special about her? Was it her status? Her wealth? Did she help him somehow during the wars?_

"Pleasure meeting you, both." Izayoi said. "I'm sure you already know who we are." She said waving away their moment for long titles and status announcements not finding it needed to be mentioned.

"Mr. Tashio." His father introduced still putting some formal distance between him and the couple. "This is my exquisite mate, Mrs. Tashio." He finished as Izayoi flashed her dazzling smile in his direction and she squeezed his hand firmly showing her affection and feeling honored for his compliments. In this moment they were simply Sesshomaru's family. Nothing more and nothing less.

Izayoi broke eye contact with her mate to look at the pair across from them. "Please, tell us more about yourselves. I would like to get to know the people that have raised such an audacious daughter that has caught us off guard." She said giving a cocktail of a compliment and an insult.

Sesshomaru sat rigid in his chair unsure of what to make of the entire evening. He would have liked to ask them how they knew about this but he was sure the answer was sitting next to him in a luxury satin ball gown. Her warm delicate aura lightly prickled against his skin. Not enough to smother him but just enough to know that she was present. His father's on the other hand was obnoxiously flooding the entire restaurant and pushing against his demonic aura. He could feel his father checking him for signs of distress and growing anxious. Sesshomaru cursed to himself at letting his anger and pride swell. His claws twitched ever so to graze through skin, flesh, and bone. Never had he allowed anything to grate on his nerves the way this situation did. Had he lived in the days of sword and shield again, he would have simply fought his way out. And succeeded….

He looked over at his father and Beta sitting at his side. On one end he could reach over and skin them both because he did not need them to be here. Their presence wasn't necessary especially when soon the two families will have nothing in common except for distant memories. Yet, dare he say he felt pride for his pack that they would come to stand beside him with unwavering faith and loyalty.

"Will Lady Inukimi be joining us?" Mrs. Utomi asked turning around in her seat to see if another party member was coming.

"Unfortunately no, my Alpha will not be joining us this evening. She has a previous engagement that she could not decline and sends her deepest regards." Izayoi said touching the space where her heart beat dramatically. The response she gave was far from the truth. When she had found out about the dinner, Izayoi texted Kimi immediately about the situation and asked for her to come. Kimi was working late that night and her office was not very far. She could have beaten them there if she tried. But she sent a response stating that the last place she wanted to be was in front of people that were going to waste her time and space. She was adamant about pointing out that they meant very little to her and thus she didn't think they deserved the privilege to even sit in her presence. It was quite the longest and harshest decline of an event she had received in quite a long time from the demoness.

"That's so disappointing." Mrs. Utomi responded with the tone that Kaguya used when talking about humans, dirt, and bugs. "I would have liked to meet her as it seems our paths have not crossed as of yet."

"I'm sure the moment will come in the future." Izayoi said lying through her teeth. Inutashio began coughing after her sentence which earned him a glare from his mate. "Drink some water dear." She said watching as he smirked and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her white gloved hand with affection and bright eyes. She knew the sultry look and she would be a liar if she said she wasn't excited about it.

"I was asking your son about your business." Mr. Utomi cut in desiring not to see such a sight during his meal. "Surely, the reigns of your empire will go into the hands of your supreme legacy." He said looking to Sesshomaru.

"Ah yes." Inutashio said looking over at his son and nodding at him. Now he understood what may have set him off. He had this conversation plenty of times already. All of his children could do whatever they want. His legacy was their success as they were the greatest thing to come from him and the two most amazing women in his life. He looked to Mr. Utomi a little intrigued by the man's boldness. He knew his next couple of words would set him off for sure. He relished in this moment. "My pups are successful in their own right and have built empires of their own. I'm a proud sire." He lifted his mate's hand and rubbed it affectionately. "The reigns of our empire are still in our hands." He spoke giving the women in his life credit. Yes he was a ruler of his lands but the women added to his credibility. He rubbed his chin in false thought with the other hand. "I have decided however to train one of my mentees into co-operating my businesses as I'm sure the next three years are going to be…quite busy for us." He said looking at his wife who seemed to blush at some unknown secret.

Kaguya wanted to toss her wine on their faces for their open display of affection. She watched as Lady Izayoi opened the floor for communication and reluctantly her father started speaking constantly turning the conversation towards Lord Inutashio who redirected it back into his mate's hands. Kaguya picked at her glazed salmon and took measured bites while watching how they interacted with each other. Just like in the photos, Sesshomaru would lean down towards his Beta when she spoke. His father showed equal if not more attention and was almost pulling Izayoi into his lap. The great Inu demon somehow had shifted in his seat closer to his mate if possible. She looked to her parents and she could see their affection for each other in their own way. But they did not have that warmth and longing for the other that the Tashio's had. She wanted what Lady Izayoi and Lord Inutashio had. The same thing that the couple in the cozy corner from before had as well. _What was it? What is this_? She didn't know. But she knew for certain that it wasn't there between her and Sesshomaru.

Kaguya looked down at her hands holding her silverware before placing them down. "Excuse me everyone, I need to visit the lady's room." She said placing her napkin on the table and moving to stand. Sesshomaru pulled her chair out for her but did nothing else to help her along the way. She thanked him politely and walked away. Quicker than she thought that she could move, she made her way to the woman's restroom. Upon entering, she checked for anyone inside and found it was empty. She walked over to the sink and clutched the counter feeling her heart suddenly pick up pace. She opened her mouth and took big deep breaths. She felt like screaming. Everything was right but so wrong. She closed her eyes hoping it was the wine she consumed causing such rash behavior but it wasn't. She had not consumed enough it had seemed for her to tell herself it was the fault of a glass of 1945 Chateau Mouton-Rothschild.

Her nose twitched at the scent of her mother's strong perfume approaching like a fog. Kaguya immediately walked to a stall and turned around to seem as if she had just finished her business. She was in mid-stride to the sink when the door swung open and in walked her mother. Kaguya turned on the sink and began washing her hands. "Are you ok mo-"

"What are you doing?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about? I'm washing my hands." Kaguya asked rinsing the soap off of her sharp red nails.

Mrs. Utomi rolled her eyes and came forward. Kaguya turned to grab a napkin for her hands when her chin was snatched and held by two fingers. Piercing black, brown eyes stared into her own. "Rule number one when it comes to keeping your man…never leave him by himself."

"But he's with-"

"I'm very much aware with whom he's with but men's minds tend to wonder." She said harshly. She let go of Kaguya's chin and stepped back. "Your relationship is fresh and new and very fragile. You need to be smarter than this." Mrs. Utomi said pacing now in front of the sinks. "Your father is leading the conversation with boring talk about business. It is your place to lead the conversation and to get his pack onto your side. Not back here sulking."

"I wasn't-"

"Spare me your lies, daughter." She said walking to the door. "Now get out there and do your duty." She said before opening the door and walking out of the bathroom leaving Kaguya to stand in the middle of the bathroom angrier than before she came in. But also feeling the start of the pieces of a heart she didn't know she had begun to break.

* * *

Kagome and Rin were happily cooking in their little kitchen surrounded by the music loud from a radio she had turned on. Both were dressed in colorful tank tops and shorts bonding over Kagome's favorite activity just like she did with her mom when she was younger. Steam filled the air from the marinated steaks that were now grilling on the stove. A pot of garlic and chive butter sauce was bubbling to its right. Rin was standing on a chair at her side against the countertop while she sang the words to the song playing. Rin was mixing a whip for their mid pies that they were making for dessert. Excitement had filled them both unlike any they felt in a long time. Tonight they would be making dinner and having Kikyo over. For the first time in a long time, family was coming over to dine with them. Kagome's stomach felt giddy and anxious and unsure of how the night would go.

Kagome heard the doorbell and helped Rin down from the counter so that they both could walk to the door. "Coming!" She yelled watching with humor as Rin rushed to the handles and tried to turn. Her nose wiggled and excitement was exploding in her aura and rushed into her own body making her feel high and elated. Kagome helped opened the door and smiled to see Kikyo holding two glass wine bottles and a large cloth covered canvas. She had on a black pantsuit jumper, black blazer, and sandals with her hair pulled up in a sleek ponytail looking quite classy for just a small family dinner.

Kikyo smiled bigger than she expected to at seeing her sister and Rin greeting her at the front door. "Hi!" She breathed as her legs were attacked from a hug by Rin. "I brought wine for you and sparkling grape juice for Rin." She said looking down at Rin's bright face.

Kagome smiled and leaned in to kiss Kikyo on both of her cheeks. She took her gifts and stepped out of the way allowing her entry into their home. "Let Aunt Yoyo walk, Rin." Kagome laughed as Rin practically pulled on Kikyo's long black dress pants into their living room. Kagome closed the door and locked it tightly behind them. Kagome watched as Kikyo looked with wide eyes around the room at her apartment. Kagome felt suddenly shy and defensive wondering what she was thinking. Kikyo was a designer and had done interior designing for the famous elite when she wasn't painting. She knew Kikyo would judge but swallowed her comments and just walked towards the kitchen. "Come in! I'm making dinner!"

Kikyo smiled and moved to take off her leather jacket. "Smells good, Kags." She said looking towards the kitchen smelling beef and onion. Kagome helped her out noting how slow her movements were as she turned with her feet. She took her jacket gently and put it in the closet with theirs. Kagome looked at the canvas at her side and smiled with genuine admiration and curiosity. "You're painting again!" She happily pointed out.

Kikyo took off her shoes and fully entered the home. She lifted the canvas and brought it over to the couch with Rin walking behind her foot to foot. She flipped the canvas over and took off the protective beige coverings. "Indeed I have. And my lovely beauties can be brought starting in the thousands for an original piece created my Kikyo Higurashi." She dramatically announced while showing off her newest colored piece. "But for you guys, it's free."

Kagome smiled and took it graciously while looking over at it. There were so many bright colors of a place that was dramatically exaggerated in acrylic paint. Kikyo looked at it and nodded her head before pointing. "It's the west bank of the River Palace on the Seine." She gave.

Kagome looked at it again now that she had the additional information. She could see it now and it made sense. The location was beautiful during the day and quite a romantic spot for lovers. "Beautiful" She moved to place it against the wall making a note on where she wanted to hang the masterpiece. Kikyo ruffled Rin's hair while looking around at the cozy place that was her sister's home. It definitely was Kagome to say the least. Odd nick-knacks and lack of color coordination and vibrant textures surrounded her. Rin's doodles, arts and crafts lined shelves next to tons of photos. Kitchen sayings and quotes filled any empty spaces along the walls. A bookcase with all kinds of books leaned near the old sofa that she remembered from before. Rin's toys were stacked in a corner that looked ready to explode any day now.

Rin moved her hands up and motioned to be lifted. Kikyo bent down to pick her up excitedly in her arms almost tearing up from the combination of nostalgia and the slight pain in her pelvis from the weight. "It's been a long time Rin!" She exclaimed and layered the side of Rin's plump face with hundreds of kisses. She pulled back and used her thumb to wipe away the gloss painting her cheek now. "You've gained some weight! You've been eating real good!" She joked looking to Kagome who nodded her head in agreement.

Rin reached for Kikyo's hand tightly and started making guttural noises. Kikyo looked to Kagome with a confused expression before Rin resorted to using her hands to communicate. Kikyo shifted her so she could use her other hand to sign back to her as she spoke. Kagome speed walked back into the kitchen and check on the steaks on the small grill plate she had on the stove. Kikyo walked slowly around the room with Rin pointing out things and asking questions trying to reacquaint herself back into their daily lives. Strange plants from flowers to a cactus sat on the window sill. They moved about slowly going over faces, spaces, and times that Kikyo recognized. Kikyo looked at an old photo of them visiting Minami Park in Okazaki to see the cherry blossoms and slowly old memories began to make themselves known. If she ever felt like stranger…it would be now. Among the pictures she recognized there was a sea of ones she didn't with people that seemed to have a special place in their lives. Kikyo moved to the picture of the Yomi's brushing it with her finger delicately. Rin leaned her head against Kiyko's shoulder knowing who they were. Silence came between them as Kikyo looked onward at the haunting memory. She smiled lightly and turned her head to kiss the top of Rin's before they moved onward to the kitchen to see what her mom was doing.

Kagome was cutting the corn off the cob with a knife with her bangs falling into her face. Kikyo watched her younger sister cutting at speeds she haven't seen anyone move in quite a time. Kikyo put down Rin who ran back to her chair to finish making the desserts. Kagome looked up and pointed with the knife to bowl of potatoes. "You want to cut them up for baking? Kagome smirked. "Does the great Kikyo remember how?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes yet stalked to the kitchen with a smile. She reached for one of her cutting knifes and gripped it like she had been taught by their mom. "I'll try not to burn the place down." She said going to the counter where the ingredients were waiting for preparation. Kagome directed her where to find things and Kikyo went to work dicing the potatoes. She worked at a quick pace with sure hands courtesy of the training of their mother. The music that Kagome had playing filled the space and soon the sisters found themselves singing along with lyrics at horrible pitches and off key notes. But their excitement was infectious and had even Rin trying to growl her way through the music. When the song ended conversations began and seasonings were thrown around.

"You remember when I almost cut my thumb off?" Kikyo asked looking now at the healed appendage thanks to her miko powers.

"You screamed like the lead in a horror movie." Kagome said remembering the night Kikyo was helping to make dinner and her thumb was almost on the menu. Kagome took the fresh dinner rolls from the oven and placed them on the stove to cool. "Momma passed out when she saw it." She laughed using her hips to close the door.

"She did not pass out!" Kikyo defended. "She just chose to sit down on the floor and a rapid pace with her eyes closed." Kagome laughed out loud at this while Kikyo wiggled her thumb.

Like before everything was light and the three of them did their part of the dinner. Rin was happy to have filled up her jars filled with mud pies. Kagome had given her the bowl to eat and they laughed watching Rin use her hands to get the filling out of the bowl and eat it. Kagome's nerves had calmed and Kikyo no longer felt awkward. It was nice. The music was turned down and the table was set for their evening together. Kagome poured everyone their drinks and nodded to Kikyo's request for water. Kagome put a fresh lemon slice in it to jazz it up.

Kagome watched Kikyo sit slowly in her chair and wince clearly still in pain from her ordeal. Kagome offered her pillows and some aspirin to help her but Kikyo turned it down. Everyone was seated and began to eat the fine meal that was prepared of savory melt in your mouth steak with the cream sauce they made served over a baked potato salad. Kikyo watched Rin eat excitedly chewing with her little teeth. The last time she saw Rin, the little girl was all gums. Now the little pup had tiny teeth and more growing in and was eating like an adult. Kikyo stilled for a moment and looked as if she was cramping when she decided to reach over and just take the aspirin after all.

Kagome pushed a seasoned potato across her plate before looking at Kikyo drink water from her glass. "You know…" Kagome started. "I got scared when the hospital called me and said you just left abruptly."

Kikyo swallowed her water and looked to Kagome before picking up her fork again. "You know better than anyone. I hate hospitals." She sighed delighted in the food she was eating. Something about Kagome's food always reminded her of their mom. She couldn't understand why but it did. It tasted so good and she was happy to be enjoying a meal with the freedom to relax.

Kagome nodded remembering the fact very well. "Should you really be out…like this?" She asked using her knife to cut her steak. "You look like you're in a lot of pain."

Kikyo sighed and shook her head. "I keep telling everyone. Kagome…I'm fine." She said trying to convey this to her little sister. "Today was very busy when I left. I had a lot of work to get done and had no time to heal myself properly. Plus, my miko powers are trying work but its progressing at a slower pace because of that god awful medicine they gave me when I was unconscious. One bottle of cotinine cost six hundred dollars but has in my opinion too many sedative properties in it for it to be legal and sold. Because of that medicine I'm essentially detoxing first before actually healing." She explained as Kagome listened intensely. Kagome was never one for over the counter drugs. She agreed with her sister on this matter. Organic substance was best instead of manmade chemicals. She knew as well that it was hard to heal yourself when your body was fighting a chemical warfare.

Kagome wiped her hands on her napkin. "Ok. I'll introduce you to Jinenji then. He owns a nursery not too far from my place and has a lot of natural herbs that you can check out." Kagome offered as Kikyo ate her food.

Rin jumped at the name and got excited expressing her enjoyment of his shop. The three way conversation began with enjoyment as Rin told about all the plants on the windows that were her friends, their names, and about the shop where she got them all. Kikyo asked her questions taking note first hand of Rin's development as a young pup. Kikyo mildly assessed her habits and nature. Rin was developing but slower than she would have liked and thought she would be. Her speech was still gone yet she was trying out sounds of the Inu dialect. Her aura was strong and her happiness was prevalent meaning she was growing in a healthy and safe environment. She could tell the bond Rin shared with her sister was fresh so this was all recent development. Kikyo picked up on the natural connection between her sister and Rin, thankful that they had a bond that was so strong. The last thing they needed was for someone to say that Kagome was unfit to be Rin's mother and point out any unnatural distances between the two. They had come a long way in demon and human relations but they still had quite a distance to go.

Kagome stood and took their empty plates and then came back with the desserts Rin had made. Rin talked about all her new friends with vigor from the plants to the people in her life. Kagome had to help her eat a few times and remind Rin to chew. Everyone from the shops to the restaurant was brought up. She was surprised to learn Sango was here as well working on her bakery and helping Kagome out. She laughed as Kagome told her about her Sous Chef's countless attempts to woo the strong opinionated woman. Names of the Tashio's soon followed as Rin shared her stories and enthusiasm along with wishful plans for them all to go flower picking in Izayoi's massive gardens. Rin then spoke excitedly about the new males in her life, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Rin told her how they were over and around all the time.

"Oh." Kikyo asked moving her spoon around her desert jar looking at Kagome with a smirk that had Kagome turning a dark shade of red. "All the time, huh?"

"Shut up, Kikyo!" Kagome said leaning over to help feed Rin her dessert so she wouldn't talk so much with her hands. She placed Rin's hand on her spoon and the other on the jar.

"Aren't you lucky?" Kiyko poked with humor before spooning her dessert into her mouth and swallowing at Kagome's glare. "So which one you thinking about bringing home? Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed feeling her face heat up at her sister's insinuations.

"I can ask!" Kikyo defended enjoying seeing her sister so distraught like this. Her cheeks were pink and she was shoving chocolate into her daughters mouth trying to stop Rin from pouring gasoline on the fire with her innocent comments about who they spend their time with and what they do together. Kikyo pointed her spoon at Kagome with a thought. "Besides you can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said leaving Rin to try again to feed herself hoping she wouldn't miss her mouth or drop the dessert on her clothes. "I'm too busy to have anything with anyone. And Rin takes up all my time."

Kikyo wasn't buying it at all. She had learned that the men was around Kagome quite a lot these days. They had even been in her home where hardly no man had ever been allowed to venture. She had been thinking about Inuyasha's hangup with his feelings since he dropped her off at her loft. She knew it was partially because her sister was giving him no signals that she wanted to run the bases with him. Kagome had always been like that though. There were lots of guys pining after her little sister. But Kagome just went on with life without even giving anyone a second glance too busy with school and her career. Kikyo thought her sister was gorgeous underneath the heavy white chef's jacket and the hideous dark black pants she wore that just swamped her figure. But she was blind to the ways that men looked at her and even more dense when it came to reciprocating her feelings.

Kikyo remembered a time when Kagome got sick with the flu and her high school's sweetheart Hojo came by to drop off her homework. He claimed to have wanting to check up on her and had even stayed behind to help tutor her once she got better. Kagome returned to school and Kikyo had learned through the grapevine of her underclassmen that the boy had a thing for her. Hojo started hanging out more and more with her during school but Kagome refused to acknowledge that he wanted to be more than friends. Kagome friend zoned him faster than she could say his name. Kikyo spent a good afternoon explaining to Kagome why he stopped coming over and began spending time with her friend Yuri who wore her uniform skirts just a little bit higher than the dress code allowed. Kagome was in shock and didn't know how to feel afterwards.

Kagome was a hot blooded woman regardless of whatever she told herself. She had to have lusted at least once in her life over a man...or a woman if she swung that way. Kikyo thought about that note and looked over at Kagome. "Are you gay? Because its cool you know..."

"No!" Kagome said louder than she wanted causing Rin to reach for her ears. Kagome apologized and lowered her tone. "There's nothing wrong with preference but I am not part of the LGBT community."

"How do you know?" Kikyo said leaning forward watching Kagome's face officially resemble a pomegranate. "You don't seem to think Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are attractive and they are listed in Time Magazine's count of sexiest men alive."

"I know I'm straight!" Kagome said holding her cheeks in her hands. "They are both very handsome-"

"Ha!" Kikyo said catching Kagome in her trap. "So you do think they are good looking! Now which one do you like more?"

Kagome shook her head and bit her lip choosing to look anywhere but at her sister. "I'm not talking about this anymore." She was getting hot and bothered now. Everyone seemed to be thinking there was something going on when clearly there was nothing. It wasn't like she thought they were ugly. They were handsome in their own ways just as they were equally annoying at times. But she was serious! She had too much on her plate to be swooning over pompous princes like all the girls in France. Kagome thought about the time she had seen them at their home shirtless and her cheeks began to grow hot. But did she want that? Did she do something to have caused these ideas? Maybe she was missing something here? Did everyone know something she didn't? Did one of them say something about her? She hoped she didn't do anything. Sesshomaru was going to be married and she didn't want to have done anything to interfere. The last thing she needed was for her name to be in the press again. But what about Inuyasha? Did she say something to him? What if she said something to both of them? "Oh my..."

Kikyo put another spoonful of dessert in her mouth and ate excitedly. she could already see her dear sister having a mental breakdown trying to sort through everything. She hadn't had this much fun at her sister's expense since high school. "I mean hypothetically speaking if Sesshomaru wasn't in a relationship and was single, would you like to see whats dangling in his pants? Or does Inuyasha strike your fancy?" Kikyo laughed at Kagome's groan. Kikyo was careful of her words with Rin present but if her niece wasn't there the conversation would be scandalous.

"What about you?" Kagome asked turning the tables to Kikyo.

"Me?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes! You spend a lot of time with them too." She accused, eyeing her sister across the table. "Maybe you are the one that wants to get with one of them."

Kikyo's eyebrows rose. "Hmm...I never really thought about it." She raised her finger to her chin and tapped in thought. "Both have hot butts and can really pull off Calvin Klein jeans. I've heard rumors from few past friends that they are great in bed too." She said watching as Kagome placed her hand over her eyes clearly regretting asking Kikyo. "I know from my experience if you can find a demon lover who knows how to use that extra energy then hold on to them. But Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have snarky mouths and their arrogant behavior sort of ruins the fantasy for me." She finished. "But if I had the opportunity that you have, I wouldn't mind taking one of them for a test run."

"Why did I even ask." Kagome said laughing at her sister's comments. Kikyo was always blunt and seemed to be even more so now. She wasn't even shocked that she answered her this way but that she gave extra details. But this is what she envied about Kikyo. Growing up, Kikyo was always so sure of herself in everything she did. That included dating and putting effort into looking her best everyday. Guys lined up at school to date her older sister. Several times she had been pulled to the side by boys trying to bribe her into putting in a good word with Kikyo or telling them information so that they could please Kikyo somehow. Kikyo had a confidence about her that was radiant. She suppose that added to their problems when they began to fall apart. Kagome saw that confidence roll away with the tide. Kagome shook her head. "You're so inappropriate sometimes." She laughed.

Kikyo shrugged. "When you've had your name and life smeared across tabloids, you can't help but to stop caring so much how other people think of you." Both grew silent after she said this. Not wanting to input the awkward silence, Kikyo added quickly to her statement. "Speaking of Tashio's….Inuyasha was telling me about a project that I think is a perfect fit for you."

"Really?" Kagome asked curiously reaching for her own spoon and eating her mud pie. Her face had calmed down and she was grateful they moved on away from the topic she couldn't process with a clear mind.

"Yeah. He does some work with an orphanage near Survilliers that have these creative programs for the children that live there. One of them is a cooking program that helps teach the kids and brings in money for the children's Christmas and Birthday presents. I'm not sure on all the details but you can expect a call from him soon about it. He was asking me if he thought you would be into it and I told I told him you love kids and its up your alley. Maybe it's something you and Rin can do together as well." She said scrapping the bottom of her jar with her spoon. _You owe me Inuyasha._ She thought.

"Sounds cool." Kagome said intrigued and leaning against the table. It had been awhile since she had done anything charitable. It could possibly do something really good for her business as well as teach Rin about giving back to her community. Kagome looked over at the picture of the Yomi couple. "They would like that." She said with a soft smile.

Rin started asking more and more questions trying to stay involved in the conversation that the two was asking but couldn't understand everything. It made both Kagome and Kikyo happy to see her so animated that evening. Kikyo watched Rin's body movements as her aura pulsed with her emotions but it was still faint. Despite how big Rin had gotten she was reminded that in the world of demons, Rin was a little baby still. Her motor skills were amazing but that was no doubt because she was growing up with a human mother raising her like a human child. Demon pups could barely hold chopsticks at this stage as they were still breastfeeding from their mothers as they should be. They needed the nutrients for them to grow. She wondered if Rin was getting these nutrients? Kikyo wondered what else had Rin picked up as well. Was she tracking yet? She was just a pup but pups needed this skill to be able to find their way back to their mothers or pack should they get separated. It was a survival skill. She felt as if she missed out on so much with her niece and her heartstrings pulled. Kikyo began asking Rin questions about her nose and ears. Rin responded yes to some and no to most making her concerns grow.

Kagome picked up on what Kikyo was doing. She forcefully ate the dessert on her spoon wondering when Kikyo would let her _"I know more than you do"_ nature explode onto the table. She listened as Kikyo spoke and watched with critical eyes at her sister. Kikyo sat back in her seat and paused looking over at Kagome ready to say something to her. Kagome started speaking before she could start. "Dr. Anna Barkley the hanyou specialist is coming to help Rin further along and tell me what all should be done to progress Rin's growth especially her demonic nature."

Kikyo nodded in agreement. "I heard she's really good and passionate about her work. Rin is in good hands with her." She simply said being honest. "She's expensive though."

"So?" Kagome frowned letting go of her spoon. "Rin needs her and Rin will get her."

"Just saying, Kags." Kikyo said crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you need help? I can help you."

"No, thank you." Kagome said bluntly. "I got it covered." Kagome looked into her semi empty jar before looking up. Her hand combed back her thick bangs. "I had to stop paying for certain things to make the money." Her voice came out quietly with burning questions on her tongue. Everyone knew this doctor was expensive and she knew Kikyo would say something. Kagome felt nervous having to revisit the decisions she made with the banks to cut payments to the shrine and sell it to the city. But that had been taken cared of now. By her sister. Who last time she checked, stopped paying on everything. "How did you pay for the house?" Kagome asked gripping her glass jar tightly in her hands.

Kikyo didn't want to give her surprise just yet so she told her a half-truth. "Honestly, it was a lot of hard work. I first picked up the brush again and did some work. My paintings sold but I needed more money. So I went back to do some work for Youkai Council."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but this time Kikyo spoke. "Don't worry." She held up her hands. "It was nothing major. Mainly signing off on things and giving my opinion as a seasoned miko. They don't entirely trust me enough to get back into doing things so I just get faxes of documents and things to sign off on. They need my signature and I needed the cash. Right now though I'm helping Lady Inukimi with some things she has that need my skills. But luckily my art is doing better than I thought and making way more than I thought I would. Last month I sold one painting for fifty thousand francs. Within months I was able to gather the money to keep Father's shrine in the family name." She said emphasizing its importance to their father's legacy.

Kagome bit her lip and her eyes focused on feeding Rin her dessert because she was starting to make a mess. "Good. I think it's good _YOU_ did it."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Kikyo asked putting down her glass jar.

"Nothing...I'm just glad it was you that came to save it." Kagome said exhaling wiping Rin's chin with a napkin. Rin tried to fight her off wanting to do it herself. The emotions she was suppressing were in her throat now for unknown reasons. She didn't want to talk about any of this but focus on the good however something in her gut just wouldn't budge.

Kikyo glared and pushed her jar away. "I've been waiting for you to finally say something." Kikyo said getting right to it. She knew coming over here somethings would have to be spoke about.

"Not now. Not in front of Rin." Kagome growled between her teeth.

"My little niece who I helped you keep only for you to take to France, can go play in the back room while adults have this quiet conversation without shouting." Kikyo stated using a mocking tone knowing it would bait Kagome. She always knew which buttons to press with her little sister and she knew Kagome did as well. Kikyo reached for Rin with a smile and placed her down on the floor. Rin told her she was going to get some of her favorite toys and took off running to the back room forgetting about the rest of her dessert.

"I'm not doing this with you now." Kagome said pushing from the table and taking her and Rin's jars with her to the kitchen. "If you came here to bully me, you can find someone else because I'm not the one." Kagome said placing the jars in the sink and running dish water.

Kikyo stood up from her seat and picked up her jar. "Get off your high horse. No one is trying to bully you. Don't get mad because I'm just stating facts." She said walking to the kitchen and placing her jar in the running dish water.

"Why did you come here?" She asked aggressively turning off the water and looking at Kikyo with hard eyes trying to hold in her frustration and anger.

"Honestly, to see the rest of my family and help where I can." Kikyo leaned against the counter and crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "Especially after seeing how Rin is doing. I'm glad I came when I did."

"Don't you dare go there, Kikyo!" Kagome said holding her finger up warningly. Pink light was already tinting her eyes and her reiki was rising. She loved Rin with all her heart and she refused for anyone to tell her that she wasn't a good mother.

Kikyo rolled her eyes not even intimidated by her threats. Her own eyes began shining a faint blue as a protective measure just in case Kagome decided to step up to bat. "Too late, I'm here already." She countered and placed her hands on her slender hips. "I'm glad to be here too. Do you know how bad this could be if someone from the Youkai Council found out about Rin's demonic behavioral progression? They could take her from you by law!" Kikyo asked keeping her voice low knowing Rin would pick up on her mother's distress and the pitch in their words. She inhaled and her eyes went to brown again as she controlled her temper.

"I've been doing the best I can and Rin is getting help! I've been giving Rin my all since the day she was placed into my arms! I have been told that Rin is doing the best that she can but she is still struggling with PTSD and since I am not a demon mother there are services I can't provide! But you would know that if you were here or at least picked up the god damn phone." Kagome fired back turning on the sink again as she picked up her blue sponge to clean the dishes.

Kikyo bit the inside of her mouth. "Oh so all this is my fault. Ok…well if that's the case then maybe I would have been able to help if you didn't elope behind everyone's back to France with Rin and forget about us dealing with the aftermath of our family's death!" She spat as Kagome dropped a jar in the water. Kagome's closed her eyes and began inhaled through her nose feeling her anger on the surface. "Or did you forget about all of that? My bank account seems to remember your tuition payments, the lawyer fees, and the funeral costs." She said tapping her chin as Kagome wiped a plate vigorously with shaking hands. "Oh but I forgot, my alcoholism is to blame for everything, right? And you're one to talk about not answering the phone."

"You're such a bully!" Kagome yelled tossing in her sponge and hitting the edge of the sink. "You want me to believe you really would have come for Rin? Really? You didn't come when I asked you to come with me to France. I begged you! You knew what was happening!" Kagome said holding back tears that were beginning to fill her eyes. "I called you and you either barely picked up or stayed on the phone long enough to hold a conversation! And when we did speak on the phone, I'm pretty sure it was the sake I was always conversing with. You want me to really believe that your family is more important than the bottle now?" Kagome tossed her a look before moving to go wipe her hands dry. "Give me a break!"

Kikyo walked behind her. "Regardless of what you think of me, little sister…Yes I would have come. When have I never come to see you, mom, dad, grandpa and Souta? I have always been there! But look at you with your track shoes running off when things get hard!" She said pointing to Kagome with her index finger. "I came to see Souta when he was injured in the hospital. I was drunk then too but I was there." She said pointing to her chest. "I sobered up long enough to heal him and get him the hell out of there."

Kagome spun and looked at her with wide eyes. "What? Souta…"

Kikyo exhaled and stepped back taking a deep breath to calm down. "After you left…Souta got injured in a soccer game. He tore his Achilles heel. They were already saying this could ruin his college soccer career before the boy even started. I healed every ligament until the next day he could walk and they were calling it a miracle. But you would know that had you been there. If you weren't too busy hauling ass. Like I came to see Souta, I would have come too, Kagome!" Suddenly her phone rang breaking up their spat. Both jumped at the sudden noise.

Kagome gave her thanks to her whoever it was that called them. She really didn't want to have this conversation with her sister. She had just got her back and she was going through all these other things in her life. She didn't want this extra weight. Too much was going and the time and place wasn't right. She calmed herself and brought her reiki down. She went to the back to check on Rin who had pulled out almost everything she owned. Rin's aura pulsed telling her she needed help using the potty now.

Kikyo was going to ignore it until the tone told her who was calling. She walked over to her purse and dug inside angrily. She really wished she didn't burn her cigarettes now. She needed one or maybe the whole pack. She reached for her phone and looked to see the caller had hung up but left a voicemail. She was about to put away her phone when a text came through.

 _ **Come to the office. Now!**_

Kikyo looked at the late hour on her phone before biting her lip. Not knowing if she should cuss out the recipient and risk decapitation or just do as she was told. It had to be pretty big if she was getting a call and a message so late in the evening. She placed her phone back in her bag and dug around looking for her subway card before she decided to just catch a cab near the main street where they liked to frequent.

Kagome came with Rin in her arms and having finished helping her use the potty. Kagome placed her on the ground allowing Rin to run back to the room to get her toy and come back so she could show her Yoyo. Kagome watched Kikyo pick up her purse and place her items back inside.

Kikyo looked up and held her arms up before allowing them to swing down and hit her hips. "I got to go, Kags." She spoke softly not giving any more details. She ran her fingers through her hair. This wasn't what she had wanted to happen. She knew she may have come at her sister a bit too hard and she regretted doing so but not her words. Kikyo also didn't want to leave but desired to finish what was started once and for all. She wasn't sure if they would ever have the opportunity to hash it out or even set where they stood. She was getting tired though and ready to move on and she knew her sister would like to as well.

Rin came running forward happily with a doll and her mother's clean yellow cardigan before sliding to a stop at seeing Kikyo holding her purse. Her eyes grew wide and her little chest began to heave. She started to whimper and she dropped her toys to her feet. She rushed over to Kikyo's legs and pulled frantically while signing for her to stay and keep playing with her. She kept growling out her name and tears were coming to her eyes.

"Rin!" Kikyo said bending down to hug the little pup and stop her claws from tearing her clothes.

Kagome leaned against the wall and sighed heavily knowing this was going to be another hard night. "Rin had developed a severe case of separation anxiety." She spoke lowly before walking over and squatting down with them. "I can't do this." Kagome muttered already preparing for the long night of great tears of anguish and guttural wails.

"But she was fine leaving at the hospital." Kikyo said pulling Rin into her arms and rocking her while brushing her short hair back with her fingers.

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe it's because you're…family and you're here. I don't know." Kagome said as her heart began to break.

Kikyo rubbed Rin's head soothingly thinking of what to do in this situation. She looked at her sister seeing the tired lines on her face. Kikyo was not there and had not been there to know how deep everything had gotten for Kagome and she acknowledged that fact. Things may be messed up between them but she did not want her sister to suffer or her niece for that matter. She reached out to hold her sister's hand tightly in her grasp.

Kagome looked down for a moment in a daze feeling her emotions all over the place. It had been a long time since she felt like this. Old thoughts and feelings with distant painful memories had come up threatening to suffocate her and she was struggling to push it all back down in the box she stuffed it in. She needed her strength and tears would not help her no matter how many of them spilled down her face. She had to be strong. If not for herself, than for Rin. Kagome looked down to see her sister's hand hold hers and she turned her hand so she could hold on too. She squeezed back tightly and inhaled taking her sister's comfort.

"We need to establish a routine." Kikyo advised gently. Her memory was a little foggy about dealing with young demon children. Rin may be half but she had very strong instincts that no doubt were at work and used as defense mechanisms. An idea crossed her mind at the thought. Rin needed to feel as if pack was always returning to this place she called home. Her home had to feel welcome and surrounded by pack scent. Kikyo picked Rin up and took her to the closet. She pulled out her jacket and handed the heavy garment to Rin. She looked Rin in the eyes with a very serious expression. "Rin…this is my jacket and I love it very much." She said hoping Rin understood her words. "I need you to look after it ok? I'll be back Thursday to get it for sure, understand? You have to watch it for me."

Rin's head nodded as she leaned forward hugging Kikyo and burying her claws into her hair. She could feel her skin become wet and she patted Rin on the back soothingly. Kikyo kissed Rin many times before pulling her off of her body and handing her over to her mom. Rin was still crying and turned to lay her head on her mother's shoulder. "We need to figure out how to make Rin feel like shes living in a pack environment." Kikyo spoke lowly reaching out to rub Rin's back with her nails.

Kagome nodded not sure what that meant but happy to take any suggestions. "The doctor comes on the twenty seventh of the month at three. You should come too." She said lowly.

Kikyo pulled her purse tightly on her shoulder. "I'll definitely be there." She looked at Rin and sighed. "Make sure she calls me every day at three so we can set a routine. I promise… I will pick up the phone."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement but not understanding how it would work if Rin wouldn't talk to her. It would really just be Kikyo talking and Rin doing whatever with the phone. But she trusted her sister knew what she was doing. She trained after all to deal with demons. "We can do that and set up some time when you can spend time with Rin yourself."

Kikyo smiled. "I'd like that." The awkward silence filled the space between them and the heavy conversation they were having rested on both of their shoulders with the emotions that came with them. Kikyo nodded and turned walking to the door with Kagome following holding Rin tightly in her arms. Kikyo's jacket hung from Rin's little hands over Kagome's arm as Rin's crying began to swell in sound. Kikyo opened the door to let herself out when Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder. Kikyo turned and Kagome stepped forward attempting a half hung without crushing Rin in the process.

"In case I didn't say it. Thanks for coming." Kagome whispered as Kikyo held her back. Tears were in her own eyes as Rin's emotions began to bleed over into her aura and mix with the hefty emotions of despair she felt from the visit to her past.

Kikyo sighed keeping everything in. "Always." She said with truthfulness in her heart. She pulled away and kissed Rin and her mother on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, Rin." She said as Rin sniffled and nodded. Kikyo reached to wipe her eyes. "I promise ok. Yoyo is just a call away."

Kagome bounced Rin. "We are going to call Yoyo first thing in the morning ok." She said looking down at her daughters red puffy tear stricken face.

Rin didn't say anything but just laid there resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Kikyo swallowed slowly and stepped away out of the open door. "See you ladies later." She made her way to the stairs and began walking hearing her sister's goodbye echo in the hall around her. Kikyo made it to the large entrance and the doorman opened the door for her as she exited the building. The cool breeze coming through hit her warm skin and she exhaled letting out everything that was inside. The night sky was cloudy hiding all the stars and moon from the world. The lamp posts were on guiding people down the sidewalks towards their destinations. Frustration was filling her lungs and her stomach felt uneasy. She face palmed her cheek and looked around stomping her foot at her own actions. "Shit!" She said placing her hands on her hips. A couple across the street walking their dog looked at her with concern but she paid them no mind. Her mind was a mess now.

A dark fancy car pulled up in front of her and she glared at it. The windows were tinted black all around so she couldn't see who it was inside of the vehicle. Her fingers began to glow blue before the back window rolled down revealing the person to her gaze. "Lady Inukimi?" She asked incredulously. "How did you know I was here!"

Her driver got out and held the door out for her. Lady Inukimi rolled up her window causing Kikyo to roll her eyes at her rudeness. Kikyo walked around the fancy car and got in the seat with much attitude. This was proof that Lady Inukimi was keeping tabs on her and most likely her family. But, something big must have happened for the demoness to come to her instead of just waiting for her to get to the office. Kikyo watched their driver close the door and move back into his seat. The car was started and soon they pulled off onto the road. The demoness sat with shades on and held out a manila folder out for her to take. "I doubted your speed to make it to the office in this century so I came to you. As for the how I knew where you were…irrelevant." She spoke lowly looking out the windows as if they were just going for a leisurely drive.

Kikyo reached for the folder and frowned at the demoness. Her reiki energy died and blew harshly at the situation. "What is this?" She asked looking over at Lady Inukimi. Her face was set in a frown wanting to get to the core of this impromptu meeting.

The stoic demoness looked over at Kikyo and a small smile came to her lips. "That my dear is up to you to decide." She turned her gaze to look out the window watching the scenery move by as they drove. "Where should we drop you off dear?"

"The park up on Rue Fresnel." She stated while opening the folder and read in the darkness with a calculating expression until she came to pictures following behind the paperwork of statements. Her mouth opened and she held her hand to her lips lost for words. She could not believe what she was witnessing. She wanted to know things but this…this was just too much. She looked to Lady Inukimi who donned a sultry smirk. "W-why are you showing me this?" She asked as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She closed the folder and held it up.

The car steadily moved with traffic taking them not very far at all to her desired destination. Lady Inukimi looked towards the window searching for words. "My son trusts you to an extent. I could have shown him this but he would have raged at me for getting involved in his affairs and I believe his temper would rise at the embarrassment knowing that I know this little...secret." She looked over at Kikyo as they came to a stop in front of her desired destination. People were walking all over the place lost in Paris's romantic ambience and history with the glowing gaze of the Eiffel Tower glittering in the distance. The driver got out and opened her door indicating that she should get out now. Kikyo's heart was in her throat as she climbed out with the help of the chauffeur while holding onto the folder with a strangled hold. He closed the door and went back to his seat. The door rolled down a bit as Lady Inukimi spoke. "The ball is in your court now, Kikyo. I do hope you use this information…wisely." She said before the windows rolled up and the horn honked.

Kikyo stepped back among the crowd of people holding onto the folder and her purse with wide eyes. The night was a hell of a night and if there was ever a time for her to drink it would be now. Her nerves were all over the place and now her anger was toppling above it all. "Damn you Kimi!" She said finding herself cursing a second time that night.

All the people rushed by to get to the Paris attractions and love underneath the cloudy skies. She inhaled and looked around searching for the nearest subway entrance before making a beeline to one. Kikyo wanted to help but for her own reasons. Certainly she did not think she would find out anything like this. If Sesshomaru found out what she knew now, she was sure her esophagus would be ripped from her throat. Kikyo possibly thought she would have to prepare herself for a battle. The night seemed to be going to hell on a rocket and fast.

The taste for something to bite back swirled in her mouth. She stopped in her tracks and reached for a coin in her purse. She held it out in her palm before closing her hand and shaking it inside. "Heads for a drink, tails for a smoke." She said before tossing the coin up and leaving her evening fate to chance.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for Updates**


	30. Chapter 30: If You Can't Stand the Heat

**Hello Snowflakes!**

I have returned after the holiday break but there is also Christmas coming so please pay attention to my profile page for expected times for updates to my stories. I will be making a facebook and posting that on my profile page as well so I can connect with my readers since I have bonded and have even received pictures of kids and pets! *clutches heart from all the cuteness*

Thank you all so much for your kind wishes and I hope everyone is having an amazing and festive holiday!

 **Side note**...No one caught my hella Disney inserted Easter eggs in Chapter 28! I made references to The Aristocats and Princess and the Frog. (proceeds to hold all Disney video tapes and cry)

* * *

 **Chapter 30 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 29 Reviewers**

 **NarukoSon** – I know! My best friend used to work for Target during the holidays. She hated life during those times. As to your review, we will see where things go very soon. Kagome seems to be on the road of enlightenment. Thanks for taking the time out to review love!

 **Tai** – All your answers is about to be answered in this chapter except for the bit about Kaguya. Now you have some understanding as to her background which does affect people's personalities. Not saying its and excuse but I do hope you have now some insight to where Kaguya stands on things. But anyway…here is the update! Can't wait to hear what you think!

 **angeleyes20876** – Thank you, thank you! Yes so much was given that last chapter! I'm glad you see the growth in the characters and the subtle changes being made in their lives. The sister's have made an attempt to work out their issues but clearly Rome wasn't built in a day. As for the dynamics of the relationships…it still up in the air. :D Muahahaha!

Souta's thoughts on everything will be much later. Little by little I want growth to happen as organically as possible in this fic and not force things. Obviously having her talk to Souta now would be forced. And I see Kaguya gets no love from the audience. Lol (sweat drops.) I hope you enjoy this next chapter as it is right up your alley!

 **KEdakumi** – Thank you so much for your review and I hope to hear from you in the future! *Proceeds to hand you a slice of cake and a cup of tea.*

 **Alexis Night** – Right! But that is our nature….I've seen important decisions made over paper, scissors, rock… Loved your humorous review as always dear! And don't worry! More Kag/Sess time is coming!

 **Danielle596** – I know! I just leave you guys hanging all the time! And yes Kaguya doesn't understand these concepts. It's hard to understand things when you have had no exposure to it as clearly shown by her mother. But who knows what could happen…

 **Wolfgirl09** – Here is the update love! I hope it didn't drive you crazy over the holidays!

 **Zaacna** – Addiction is a powerful drug…really you can only take things a day at a time. And you are very perceptive of everyone's actions and relationships! I have to watch you too…you might ruin my plot. *Glares into your soul.* But kudos to you for picking up on these little details because I do put them in purposely. And I like you can't wait to get to the part where things really get hashed out! Thank you love for reading and responding. Can't wait for your feedback!

 **Youkai55** – Yep and yep to your first two statements. And everyone needs someone to digest things with especially if they impact another person's life. It is natural for you to talk to a person who will experience the fallout of your actions. Kikyo wants to keep Kagome/Rin safe. The way to do that would be to let them in on whats going on around them….but that is also risky as you pointed out. Everything else will be answered in this chapter! As for Shiori and Shippo…we will see them later. Lol

 **kagomeLove2** – I know! And this one is long too! Yes I too enjoy stories where Kikyo and Kagome have a fundamental realistic bond not destroyed by shared affections for men. Women… we are better than that! And I laughed at "Bold and the Beautiful." Maybe I should do a never ending soap opera featuring Inuyasha characters.

 **Nyght elf** – Thank you so much! And yes…they only scraped the surface of their issues. This chapter will answer a lot of your questions so…here you go! Tell me what you think!

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 29 Followers**

Blossoms of The Night

Crimson Rose Moon

Trovolar

Ren00001

sejieneedscoffee

The Rogue Prince

Fluffyzebra

KEdakumi

Oceans Night

csou93

IK024390

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 29 Fav**

Blossoms of The Night

Crimson Rose Moon

Trovolar

Dendule95

The Rogue Prince

flyawayfairy

Lady Lucirnaga

Yukibara

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: If You Can't Stand the Heat…**

* * *

"Good job Rin!" Kagome and Inutashio applauded loudly watching as Rin held up an almost empty bottle of Dior cologne for men in triumph. Her hand waved it about enjoying the sound of it sloshing around inside the glass. Her petite nose wiggled and she sneezed loudly from the scent several times as it was too strong for her young sensitive palate. Her smile was bright and wide despite the many sniffles coming from her nose and the audible sneezes that rocked her tiny frame.

The morning sun shined through the large den windows of the Tashio informal living room called their "pack den". The big bulky dark wood pieces of furniture had been moved around the enormous room against the white walls to create more space for Rin's continued development lessons. Rin's nose had been on a mission since eight that early morning searching for various scents around the room. The adults were hoping that she would get acclimated into using her basic instincts to help her perform menial yet survival tasks. Kagome had arrived early that morning at the request of the royal couple to help further along Rin's progress. The great Lord had an idea to try using space and comfort spots to help Rin feel secure enough to increasingly rely on her instincts and it seemed to be working from where Kagome could see.

Kagome sat up excitedly watching Rin perform more demon behavioral tendencies than usual. She had been told by the doctor to document all of Rin's behaviors including details regarding her environment and the people interacting with her on a daily basis. The doctor wanted a complete foundation of Rin's background before her arrival when she would give additional support and treatment for Rin's anxiety and hopefully her speech. No one could tell how much Rin's speech was affected by the harm done to her throat by the water she swallowed during the tsunami or the deep psychological trauma she suffered afterwards but, they hoped to find answers as well as provide constant comfort to the little pup to grow organically healthy.

Kagome looked over to her left to see Inutashio clapping still loudly with his large clawed hands and making very primal sounds with a huge amount of base in his voice. He was relaxed sitting on the floor with his long hair drifting lazily to the side of his face. The sun shined through the windows highlighting his hair and bright eyes. She had gotten over the shock of seeing the couple dressed so…comfortably to say the least. Inutashio sat on the floor with grey sweat pants rolled up to his calves and a plain white T-shirt covering his torso. His fangs shined in the sunlight as he praised Rin who bounced on her feet excitedly waving the object around while covering her nose with her tiny left hand. His feet were bare and he laughed loudly looking and sounding like a fabled werewolf enjoying the morning sunshine.

"Excellent Rin!" Responded Lord Inutashio who watched with humor as the little pup raced towards him to give him back his item that she had successfully found. He held his hand out and she placed the cologne in his large hands before clapping for herself and sneezing again loudly earning her a pat on the back.

Kagome sat back on the couch with lots of pride in her heart. She continued to watch her pup explore around the room and find things related to the people she loved. Today they were improving on Rin's ability to scent track since she had learned it was a vital skill for her little one to have as a pup should she get separated from the safety of her pack. They started first with natural scents found on hairbrushes, pillows, clothes, and blankets first belonging to her mother. Rin could find her mother's scent anywhere and rarely had to be guided by her mother's aura. They had sense moved on to the Tashio family's scent under the influence of the eldest Tashio's argument that Rin needed strong demon pack mates in her life for protection as well as for pack health. Rin had many demon friends but no demon pack mates which would frustrate her as she got older and experienced circumstances that came with being half-demon. Kagome didn't want to impose but the couple seemed to be set on the matter. After watching Rin run around with her nose and butt in the air a few times searching excitedly for Izayoi's favorite robe and Inutashio's jacket, she could only agree.

The clock was pushing ten and Rin was able to effectively find and distinguish pack mates by nose only. Rin would run to her mother's lap and close her eyes while Inutashio switched items out and moved things around for her to find. She could confidently find Inutashio's and Izayoi's scent quite well. Inutashio began spraying his cologne in the air to gently mask the scents to teach Rin to concentrate on a specific scent without being thrown off by overpowering smells. However this was better said than done, as Rin just sought after the cologne itself choosing to find the problem rather than the subtle scents she couldn't smell. Of course they made no big deal out of it and were at least able to understand Rin's current level of development regarding her senses.

Kagome looked at Lord Inutashio as he picked up her daughter and sat her down in his lap and nuzzled her underneath her chin. Kagome sighed happily to see Rin nudging him back with her nose and making small sounds while grasping the sides of his face. Watching her primal response to Inutashio had her thinking about her sister's words. Kagome had thought about Kikyo's point that she made in the kitchen when they were in the midst of their argument the other night. She would disagree with everything Kikyo said except for something that she knew held weight in the argument. Kikyo had ties to the Youkai Council in Japan and thus knew things she didn't. When Kikyo spoke of Rin's current demonic behavioral level and the Youkai Council's possible reactions to her current situation, it frightened her more than she would admit to anyone. She thought when she had moved to France, she had at least put distance and time between them. Mainly she hoped to get away from Rin's hurtful bigot relatives and the negative people that wanted to harm her small family. But it had come as a splash of cold water from her sister that this was far from reality and that the Youkai Council was always watching.

Kagome looked to her hands feeling an uncomfortable tightness in her belly from the thought. Sleep was almost nonexistent that night as she lay in bed thinking of more resources she could pull and the cost of those resources. It had scared her that evening to think that they would take Rin away on the grounds that Rin's demon nature wasn't being nurtured to up demon standards. Kagome had tried getting doctors, therapists, teachers, human behaviorists, demon behaviorists, books, etc. to help but it could only do so much for a little hanyou pup who wanted to do things at her own pace...in her own time which was her God given right. Also despite the changing of the times, hanyou studies, medicine, and research was still at its infant stages with only a handful of doctors and professionals providing real life assistance to parents with hanyou children. She had literally tried any and everything at this point that was within budget. She was at the end of her rope. If this famed American hanyou specialist didn't come through then she didn't know what else to do. This frightened her to the marrow of her bones.

She couldn't fathom the agony and grief that would come having her child taken from her based on circumstances beyond her control. It brought her near to tears in the dark of the night at the visual picture that her active imagination was giving to her. She relived reading her Tsuki's will and crumbling to the floor in grief. Then having Rin placed into her hands by Kikyo in front of the Youkai Court only to be taken away by the cruel people that was Rin's pompous arrogant relatives. Her heart broke into tiny pieces already feeling the hint of loss of losing a child that she considered above everything as her own. It was enough to make her heart leap out of her chest and tears to slide down her face into her pillow. That night she lay with Rin tucked tightly to her chest praying that it would never come to pass.

"Here you go dear."

Kagome blinked from her morbid thoughts and looked up to see Izayoi dressed in a long floral pink dress bent in front of her. She placed a tray of fruit, bread, and crepes on a small table in front of them and moved to get the tea kettle and cups she brought with her on the little cart in the hallway. Izayoi was speaking lightly while giggling at her husband who rolled on the carpeted floor playfully with the little girl. She poured Kagome a cup of hot tea and then herself a cup. Kagome watched Izayoi's trained graceful hands delicately handle the creamer and honey jars with care placing them on the table as well. Izayoi never ceased to amaze Kagome. The woman had servants to run to her beck and call but Izayoi seemed to be set on doing everything herself if she could. Kagome thankfully picked up her cup and blushed at the sound of her rumbling tummy. She forgot she gave Rin just a small bowl of cereal and neglected herself in her haste to get there on time.

Izayoi placed her cup and saucer on the table gently turning her attentions to Kagome. "She's going to be just fine." Izayoi said sitting down elegantly next to Kagome and placing her hand on top of hers. She gave her hand a reassuring squeeze followed by a calming supportive pat on top.

"Thank you for this." Kagome spoke lowly as Izayoi naturally pulled her into her arms. Her scent was all around Kagome who leaned into her hold and felt like warm butter melting by the second. Something about Izayoi reminded her so much of her mom that it hurt some days. She couldn't help the thought of distancing herself from Izayoi because she reminded her of the tragic memories but then her selfish desire to be embraced by nostalgia would draw her back into Izayoi's hold. She didn't know when their relationship shifted to become one of great familiarity but it happened and Izayoi wasn't holding back or taking no for an answer. Clearly her mate felt the same way as he rolled onto his belly and allowed Rin to pin him down with her petite body.

Izayoi rubbed Kagome's back soothingly before letting her go. "Of course!" Izayoi leaned away but still held on to Kagome's hand providing her support as she looked at her mate with humorous eyes. "We're here for you. We're family now."

Kagome inhaled at the word tasting the sweet and yet bitter taste of it on her tongue. It was a beautiful addition into the list of global languages but a heavy one for her. Kagome looked on the walls to see pictures of the Inu family all around tucked into gold and black frames from portraits, paintings, amateur photographs, etc. Family was clearly everything to the Tashio's and not one person was left out. Images were everywhere throughout the house yet in this room…the den they called it…was decorated with more intimate moments. Kagome could see one black and white vintage photograph of little Shiori standing next to her tall dad on the beach holding his hand looking up at him with adoration. A colorful photograph was to the side depicting Sesshomaru glaring at his brother who stood proudly in front of some retro red vehicle from the nineteen sixty's. An acrylic painting of Izayoi in a big deep magenta ball gown holding hands with a regally dressed Lady InuKimi donned in silver hung high on another wall with 'IT' initials on the bottom. Another framed picture had all three adult pups standing in traditional Japanese clothing next to their parents. "Family." Kagome muttered unaware she had voiced it out loud while looking around the room.

"Of course! And around here, we take care of each other." Izayoi looked to her mate who was avoiding Rin's little bites to his pointed ears yet still tussling with her on the floor encouraging her rough behavior. Izayoi looked to Kagome and shrugged. "But every now and then even Family can be a bit hurtful." She grumbled as Rin got hold of her prize and caused the great Inu to yelp in shock due to the surprise sharpness of her tiny baby fangs.

"Rin-" Kagome started but Izayoi patted her knee to calm her. She looked to see Inutashio actually laughing while tickling the pup to get her off of him. It looked painful to her but Inutashio didn't seem to be fazed by it after the initial shock. Eventually Rin let go and rolled onto the floor breathing heavily from her play session. Inutashio lifted her into the air and held her there while she let out broken sounds of laughter and looked down at him. Rin began coughing as the strain of her vocal chords finally caught up to her and Inutashio set her down to get her some juice. Rin ran over to her small cup and quickly chugged down the orange juice allowing little drops to run down the corners of her mouth and down her chin.

Inutashio barked with laughter as she pulled back from her cup and sighed happily with a smack of her lips. She placed her cup down on the table making sure it was safe before turning to face him again. With the back of her hand she wiped her mouth and rushed back over ready for a second round. Kagome watched laughing along with Izayoi as Rin belly flopped on Inutashio who pretended to be captured by her weight. Both spoke in a language she didn't understand but her own connection with Rin was helping her gather information about what was being communicated. Rin was so warm and happy that morning. She immediately went back into playing their old game of tackle, wobble, and roll.

Sesshomaru walked into the room startling Kagome a bit with his presence. Kagome looked up to see the demon dressed in a black work suit and white shirt tucked underneath. He casually strolled into the living room with a portfolio and car keys in his hands. He placed his keys on the small table near the entrance to the room but kept the Manilla portfolio tight in his grasp. He surveyed the room obviously looking at how chaotic it looked with calculating golden eyes. All the furniture was moved out of the way and was replaced with random objects and toys scattered around the carpeted den area. He walked over to Izayoi and bent to her head level. He nudged her with his nose in greeting but said nothing. Izayoi smiled and patted his cheek affectionately with a bright morning hello. He stood up nodded at her briefly before looking to his father rolling on the floor with Rin. Sesshomaru shook his head at his sire's antics before his name was called.

"Son, save your father!" Inutashio said as Rin attempted to tickle him with her little claws.

Sesshomaru shook his head denying his request and with a stoic expression continued watching his father get assaulted by the hands of a young pup. He had come over knowing Kagome would be here and it would be an opportune moment to catch her before his life began to get a little more hectic with Kaguya's daunting wedding arrangements as well as his workload. He turned his head to Kagome and spoke briefly capturing her attentions. "Miko, a word."

Kagome looked up at the tall Inu watching him walk towards the double doors leading back into the hallway and stand not giving her an option to decline. "Sure." She said scooting forward out of Izayoi's hold and standing. She pulled down the hem of her blue dress properly. Her knees felt stiff from sitting so long and little tingles flooded her nerves rushing blood to circulate in her legs. Kagome had a few things to say to him as well and now looked to be a good time to do so while Rin was preoccupied with trusted adults. She walked over to Sesshomaru with curiosity upon her face.

Izayoi and Inutashio shared a look with raised eyebrows but said nothing. Izayoi couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched the two disappear. She opened her arms wide inviting Rin to come to her. Rin saw her and quickly dug her way out of Inutashio's hold and ran to Izayoi on shaky legs. Izayoi smiled widely and lifted Rin into her arms. She kissed her on her cheek and sat her down in her lap to feed her a little bit of breakfast treats. "Yes, all of you are definitely family!"

* * *

Kagome walked further into the hallway and downwards with Sesshomaru. Both were taking slow measured steps until they reached the porch. Sesshomaru opened the door a little wider for them both to step through so that they could go outside. Kagome blinked her eyes a bit at the bright sunshine filtering in through the screen that stretched all around the porch. The view of one of Izayoi's gardens could be seen shining under the morning light. Bright yellow daisies and pink roses could be seen in a patterned design with light green and brown bushes lining the pathways. Already the trees in the distance were changing colors announcing the arrival of fall. The chill of the wind blew through ruffling a few leaves. Kagome smiled and rubbed her arms to warm them before turning to face the demon. "I got the response from Dr. Florence." She started. "We have an appointment here at your family's estate on the twenty sixth at ten in the morning."

Sesshomaru looked down at the short woman who stood with her feet apart and her arms crossed over her chest looking up with serious eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail with brown eyes fixed upon him stating her business. Her sweet signature scent filtered into his nose providing him with information he was sure she would find mortifying. She would soon ovulate and be primed for conceiving. He took in Kagome's scent feeling calmer now that his Apex was on the decline and his control over his loins was strengthening. He had to put distance between him and single women around him especially those on their menses as it called to his instincts to mate. After all, it was during this time that the woman's body was changing and releasing pheromones from her uterine wall. Soon after, the female would enter into her peak where she was most fertile. The desire to knot inside of a woman worthy of his loins was on the decline...or so he hoped. Luckily, he found no woman to be attractive and alluring to his instincts other than the woman he so randomly thought of in the throes of his ruts with Kaguya. A shiver went down him that lifted his side lips into a sneer before his expression hardened again. His body and demonic nature refused Kaguya and by the week he was becoming more irritable having not had a proper release. He took in the woman before him seeing her looking to him ready to say what else was on her mind. "I am aware of these details and we will adjust accordingly for that day. Everyone will be present." He handed her the manila folder he had been holding for her to take.

"Doctor Florence also mentioned that her services had been paid in full already." Kagome said trying to convey her disapproval of his actions for paying for Doctor Florence's visitation and service cost. Granted it was a hefty sum but she could do it. She hated people doing things for her because they felt she was inept to do them. The Higurashi pride didn't allow such actions to go unaccounted for. Her hands took the folder as she continued to make eye contact with Sesshomaru. "I could have handled it you know." .

"Sure you could." He countered and left it at that not interested in entering a debate that meant very little to him. Capturing her attention to the matter he wanted to speak on, he pointed with his sharp talon at the manila folder encouraging her to open it. "I've adjusted a few things on my menu based on our last correspondence. What you have in your hands is my completed selection of tasting dishes and wine pairings. This is my final submission."

Kagome bit her lip to keep her comments about her lack of want of the Tashio financial assistance inside her mouth. Her brain switched gears to look at the paper with the list and detailed notes about his dishes and wine pairings. Her business hat went on and the chef inside of her came to the forefront of her mind. She had already received what she thought was his final menu earlier but clearly he adjusted it to compliment a few of her choices that she mentioned briefly to him in an email she sent. She had sent him a review of what her team had put together and both were adjusting accordingly to the menu offerings that the other proposed for restaurant week. It was quite intricate and showed his simple style in tastes, textures, and scents. It spoke a lot of about his cooking personality in that he valued the essence of the ingredients versus adding robust seasonings. A level of respect went to him as his clear training and/or passion for cooking was showing visibly before her. Her eyes combed over his menu slowly while thinking of her menu items. She flipped the page to read his notes and see the visual of his menu that he was creating for their guests. It was all well prepared and very clean.

"This is fantastic." She muttered not interested in lying about his craftsmanship. His food seemed to compliment hers quite well. His selection of al le carte menu items focused on bringing out the tastes of his ingredients and highlighting features on his regular menu. His food complimented her complex choices to deconstruct dishes and give a new perspective to familiar simple ingredients featured in both of their seasonal menus. The idea they had settled on was that they wanted guests to be able to start at either restaurant and go to the next restaurant in a fluid transition that showed off the many different ways to enjoy a common ingredient they both featured like salmon, beef, artichokes, and strawberries.

The menu was designed to mimic that of time travel. If you started or ended at his restaurant then you got to taste these ingredients in their decadent form with highlighted sentiments like the sweetness of a French strawberry in the winter or the fresh taste of salmon picked from the cool spring waters in the heart of France along the Loire River. His menu was designed to make you nostalgic and to remember the past. Kagome's was different in that her menu broke down these ingredients and made them into different dishes. Those artichokes were not going to be forgotten side dishes or seen as odd green vegetables. They were going to be used as main headliners and placed strategically in dishes meant to make the guests question their thoughts on the construction of food. The ingredients she used were still recognizable but they were being utilized in various forms representing change found in the future.

Kagome flipped his menu back and looked up at him with a smirk. "Did you hire someone to do this?" She jabbed slyly up at him. It was hard to wrap her mind around the idea that the pretentious prick of a prince could actually be a hard-working and somewhat caring individual. Especially one who indulged in food prepped in a kitchen. She looked him over taking in his strong physique and imagining him in a chef's suit or apron. It was more comical than it was realistically conceivable. "Come on. Admit it Sesshomaru. What PR firm you paid did this for you?" She said dropping all honorifics. "Did Chef Savoy help you? Did you watch the Cooking Channel on Youtube?" She asked waving his portfolio back and forth in the air.

Sesshomaru's uncaring expression turned into a slow burning glare directed down at her person. "You Higurashi women are maddening." He simply stated refusing to be baited into her jests.

Kagome laughed at this. Her voice came out like singing bells as she thought about the conversation she shared with her sister regarding the stuck up prince. "Awe, don't be so grouchy." She said moving to sit down on a tufted white couch to look over his menu in peace. Rin was safe inside and no doubt enjoying her time with the Tashio's. The smile was fixed permanently on her lips as she looked up at him from her seat. "You haven't seen anything yet. My sister is far better at digs than I am. Now she can drive you crazy if you make her mad enough!"

"Hm." Sesshomaru stated shoving both of his hands in his pant pockets. He had witnessed firsthand being verbally assaulted by both women and he found them truly to be quite fierce with their choice of insults as well as the loud tone they used when expressing their displeasure. He looked at the younger Higurashi sister as she pulled her hair to one side of her shoulder and comfortably sat back to look over his packet. Sesshomaru turned around to leave her alone as his fingers combed through the front of his hair to push it back behind his pointed ears.

Kagome sat quietly with her mind shifting in the tranquil space watching him leave with a thoughtful expression on her face. Despite how disengaged he tried to seem, Sesshomaru did care in his own way and Kagome could see it. She looked down at his work and knew very well he had done this all by himself. It did deserve praise due to its elegance and thoughtful compilation that didn't just boast his menu offerings but hers as well. It was a lovely gesture and even she couldn't deny it brought warmth to her spirit.

She had never had so much help in her life before. Even something as simple as this menu change was going to mean a world of a difference for her. This meant more visibility and more income for everyone. A weight she had been holding for so long was ounce by ounce slowly vanishing into thin air. Just a few nights ago she was in the back alley of her restaurant having an emotional breakdown about her life and her pup. She was praying and crying for relief because she was so tired and didn't know how to help Rin, her staff, and ultimately herself. No one understood the depth of caring she had for those around her. She always took in account other problems and tried her best to help them work through it while putting herself on the back burner.

No one knew all that she shouldered and the people she carried in her heart. No one knew about Shippo's financial situation and how she slipped in his check extra money so he could go to school and have money left over to hopefully enjoy his young life. No one knew about Jac's previous anxiety about his coworkers' feelings and thoughts regarding his sexuality. He had lost his previous job in the states because his boss fired him having learned that he was gay. Bankoutsu was very protective of all of his brothers and of course asked her if he could audition for a spot in her kitchen. Jac was an amazing chef and had skills and a wit about him that she couldn't just let go into the streets. She told him as long as he continued doing amazing work in her kitchen he could dress like Rupaul at the Lady Gaga and Muppets Holiday Spectacular for all she cared. (As long as he wore a hair net in the kitchen and committed to proper kitchen dress code standards for safety and health regulations.) No one knew about Miroku's falling out with his father and how his mother's death contributed to his paranoia of serious relationships. Miroku used the facade of jokes and laughter to hide the anger he felt for his father's abandonment. They had met by chance and she had sheltered him and given him a place in her little family. She knew Miroku would make a wonderful husband and father to kids someday. He was far more nurturing and loving than he realized and she hoped Sango and her family would bring that out of him. She caught on to their little attraction in the kitchen and the banter used to mask their interests. She just hoped her time out of the kitchen would bring the two closer together.

She shouldered a lot and wanted the best for everyone. She just didn't know how to get there herself and almost got lost in the process. In an odd way she had become the matriarch of her own little collected family. But now she knew she needed to fight for what she wanted now. There was only so much Miroku and her friends could do in the past. She thought she reached rock bottom when things began to change. Who knew a fallen ice-cream cone could do so much good in her life? Now suddenly everything seemed to be getting better by the day. She breathed easier and had a little bit more wiggle room to do more for herself and for her pup. It was strained and maybe fragile but she managed to rebuild a connection with her sister. She was reminded of how much she loved her sister and how she truly wanted Kikyo and even Souta back into her life again. So many positive changes were happening and she knew it had everything to do with the Tashio's especially the two men that entered her life.

Kagome sighed and tilted her head back to look at the creamy white ceiling. Another breeze blew through the screen brushing her bangs against her forehead. The portfolio in her lap was temporarily forgotten as she got lost in her thoughts. She had never had men do so much for her. It was strange. She was use to helping others and running a tight ship. She relied on her ability to be a hard-ass and possessing a very aggressive demeanor to get through the work day. This was a man's world and she had found out young that she had to play twice as hard to get ahead and be taken seriously especially in this industry. Famous kitchens were not for the weak at heart and were very competitive to join. She was always praised for her ability for being tough and resilient. But now that she had a break, she found it odd not having to be so tough all the time. She found this happening more and more as the months crept by. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seem to go out of their way to make things easier for her and for once she found herself looking at herself differently.

Miroku pestered her about her situation with men. In the past he would get onto her case about her lack of involvement with the opposite sex. Now after the conversation at the restaurant dinner table, he never mentioned it again. It was odd even for him to just give up like that. He was the one after all that said a long time ago he would marry her if she was still single by the age of thirty five just so all of her "feminine wiles" didn't go to waste. He also cheekily mentioned how she would be in her prime during this time and he was curious to see what that would translate to in bed. A hard slap to the back of his neck made him think otherwise. Miroku had given up now but his last words regarding the Tashio men mingled with that of her sister's. The recent conversations and jokes about her affections for the Tashio men did bring up one thing for her that she was happy to conclude despite the confusion.

She felt this new sensation of femininity in her that she hadn't felt in a long time since her younger years in cooking school. She was so use to being a mom and a boss that she completely neglected that before she was all these things…she was a woman. A healthy, young, vibrant woman who just so happen to be a mom and a boss. Before all of these responsibilities fell upon her, she had a somewhat casual dating life and was told more often than not how beautiful she was. She still was and this hadn't changed. She just couldn't see it before but now she could. It was a powerful feeling and one she promised herself to never lose again. Now she questioned why it took the possibility of her being fancied by one of the younger Tashio men to bring these sentiments forward in the first place.

Her eyes trailed the white crown molding around the sunroom with a growing blush on her cheeks. Both men were very handsome and attractive in their own way. Of course she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks every time she thought back to the memory of seeing them either shirtless in their mother's kitchen or dressed impeccably well at the dinner table. But she had concluded that she was a red-blooded woman and that it was perfectly acceptable for her to feel these things. They were attractive and she could appreciate fine things. However to act would be a completely different story and she wasn't going to go so far as to do that. But what if one of them saw her in this way? Kagome couldn't deny the flutters in her gut at the thought that maybe…just maybe…one attractive man would look at her with the expressions that Inutashio always gave to Izayoi. You had to be insane not to see their love for each other. But could it really be one of their sons looking at her secretly in a romantic manner? And did she want of them to look at her in the first place?

Sesshomaru had this quiet strength about him with a dark humorous side to him that would come out on occasion to poke at another. Inuyasha was boisterous and seemed to live his life to the fullest without regrets. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were very different but also more alike than they seemed. But having met the people that raised them, she could see how they came to be this way. But could she really feel something for one of them? Did one of them feel something for her? Everyone seemed to know something she didn't about her relationship with these men. She had evaluated them both and could not see where she fit in all of this. She thought they were very handsome but a relationship with anyone in her life right now was impossible. Sesshomaru was taken so that was dead end and Inuyasha may have some princess or model lined up for him anyway. Above all, she had way too much to do in her life at the moment. Rin needed her and her business was on the verge of going to the next level. But she couldn't lie to herself that the desire for love and affection was there waiting in the deep crevices of her heart. But she would be a fool to seek it now.

Kagome pulled her sweater around her feeling the cool breeze come through the screen windows. The season was getting colder and fall was settling in. Already the trees and grass was changing in color from bright greens to warm oranges, yellows, and browns. It wouldn't be long before the thick boots were pulled out and the heavy coats were donned. She looked down at the packet and focused her thoughts on something less dangerous and fickle. She didn't know how much time had passed until she found herself going over every detail he typed and making notes to herself about what needed to be taken off and added to her menu. Suddenly, Sesshomaru came out walking rather fast with Rin in his arms and her little arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'll give you my final draft as well this Sunday." Kagome looked up confusingly at his quick approach. She flipped back to his notes regarding the wine pairings desiring to taste his selections to understand what wine he selected brought out what flavors in her dishes. Her hand pointed to the page until she noticed his left hand was outstretched towards hers to be taken. She reached out slowly and took it with a raised eyebrow hoping he would use his voice to explain himself. She was pulled onto her feet quickly and closer to his body. His hand reached to her waist and directed her towards the exit rather forcefully. "What gives?" She asked looking at his hand upon her and fighting the blush on her cheeks. Her previous thoughts rising to her brain making her slightly cough at her own folly.

Sesshomaru's nose wiggled towards the open double doors. His head tilted a bit causing his long silver hair to languidly pour over his right shoulder. "We should have breakfast someplace else." He simply gave moving them through the double doors and into the hallway. "Come miko."

"Wait! I got to get my purse and Rin's bag!" She said and maneuvered out of his grasp and into the family den where she was previously sitting until coming to a complete stop. Her eyes went wide to see the older couple embraced in each other's arms looking into each other's heated expressions completely forgetting and uncaring about the world around them. Inutashio had his left hand around Izayoi's waist and his right moved to rub gently on her belly. Her arms were enclosed around his neck as she looked to him with shining eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome squeaked and backed away into the chest of Sesshomaru standing behind her.

Sesshomaru checked his pocket for his keys and wallet while shaking his head at the timing of their affection. Inus were known to publicly show their affection and protection of pack mates and could at times be quite exhibitionists. But this was a bit much and he knew if they didn't exit quickly…Rin would get a lesson she wasn't ready to receive just yet. Their scent was growing heavy and the desire was there building like smoke around them. Sesshomaru reached for Kagome's left hand because Kagome blocked her sight with her right hand. He pulled her back out of the room and out of view of his parents hoping they didn't rut in the family den. The smell had a tendency to linger which was awkward to say the least at times.

"I didn't get my stuff!" Kagome said dropping her hand now that they were out of the room.

"You don't need it. We will be back…later." He said shaking his head and keeping Rin balanced in his right arm. He could hear his father's snickers behind him. A growl resonated in his throat for his father to hear clearly stating his disapproval of their timing. He hoped they would be done later but knowing his Beta and father, one could never be too sure. He swore he had the most shameless pack mates on the planet.

* * *

Kikyo worked at her desk with as much motivation to work as she did to pretend she cared about Kaguya. She had come into the office feeling like shit. Shiori was across from her looking at samples of clothing and color swatches. Several times she asked for Kikyo's help but Kikyo waved responsibility back onto the young demoness's shoulders causing her to huff quite a few times in annoyance. Kikyo watched the chickens run around the room all aiming to please Shiori while looking at her with fear in their eyes. It had already gotten back to her that the staff saw her as a replica of Lady Inukimi and that mistakes wouldn't be tolerated. She was seen as Shiori's watchdog so to speak and everyone treaded carefully after one time she lit into a pesky designer for his aggressive push to have his line featured in their magazine. This was far from the truth but if it helped lessen her work load and get everyone to act professional with Shiori then she would work with this newly possessed reputation. She would be their villain especially if it got them out of her face. This she came to agree upon with InuKimi. Kikyo shook her head unable to watch spineless grown adults run around anymore finding it was making her nauseous and sick again.

She looked down at her crowded desk and couldn't focus on anything at the moment. When she made it to her side of the world the previous night, she had made a stop at a local convenience store. She simply stood there in the beer aisle looking at her options until she became lost in thought regarding the information she now had in her hands and horrible luck she was having. Her mind and body warred with the addicting taste of alcohol and tobacco and with that of the uncomfortable feeling in her abdomen. How awkward she must have looked simply standing there in a daze holding her stomach in the back of the store next to coolers of beer. It was only until a guy reached between her body and a can that she came to and realized where she was.

Kikyo walked out of there with a small six-pack can of beer and had to fight not to buy a pack of cigarettes. It was a fight she lost as she ended up buying those too for the hell of it. By the time she got home, she was worn out. Her argument with her sister, the files in her hands, the pain in her uterus, and the tug of war she had with her addictions was stressful and was driving her into madness. She thought a beer would be a safe bet instead of hard liquor but it was not. She laid in her bed in the dark on top of the spread files and pictures in a daze going over the information she had just gained. Before she realized it, she had gone through half a pack of cigarettes and drank almost all the beer. It was all a mistake that she deeply regretted. She also regretted eating rich food at the little children's café because by the middle of the night everything from the medication the hospital pumped into her, the food, the beer, etc.…had all come up.

Kikyo hadn't gripped the toilet bowl so strongly since her days of binging on the bottle. She sat on her cool white tile floor and just let everything come out. Her body jerked and convulsed until she had tilted and fallen onto the floor. She wasn't even strong enough to crawl back to her one room loft so she had just fallen asleep in the bathtub. By the morning she had flushed the rest down the toilet officially regretting all life decisions at that moment. She took the longest shower and brushed her teeth for thirty minutes trying to get rid of the tobacco scent and vomit she swore she could smell on herself. No one said anything when she came in so she assumed that she was either very successful or no one wanted to lose their jobs. On her way to work she made an appointment with a nutritionist to discuss an organic detox as well as made a mental note to see the herbalist her sister had told her about. Enough was enough.

Kikyo looked back in front of her and frowned. Now she had to think about what to do that morning. In her hands was practically Sesshomaru's dirty laundry. She had official tangible proof that Kaguya was illegally seeking artificial insemination without Sesshomaru's knowledge and consent. That was a huge ' _No-No'_ and could get the woman jailed because in demon culture that was disgraceful and against a clause in their laws under an amendment labeled "Natural Law". Kikyo had blown up colored photos showing Kaguya's entrance and exit from the clinic at different times and dates.

She had found that Lady Inukimi had indeed been keeping tabs on the young princess despite her nonchalance about Kaguya's welfare. A written and recorded statement was taken from the doctor who said he was forced to provide her these services yet none of Kaguya's medical records could be obtained due to health law and privacy acts. He performed one last procedure before denying her services because he was no longer able to operate against the law and against his will. This was blackmail which could at least get Kaguya a court date but just a slap on the wrist. Protective measures were provided for the doctor's name and business by Lady Inukimi. He mentioned a possibility of Kaguya being pregnant after her last appointment but nothing was confirmed. A form sat in front of her requesting an annulment of some ancient marriage binding contract that had Sesshomaru and Kaguya's full names printed on it. She scanned the page and looked to the bottom to see her name already printed and a line was drawn with a red arrow taped where she should sign.

Kikyo sat back in her seat having learned that what bonded Sesshomaru to Kaguya was what she ultimately expected. One of the old school demon contracts placed as insurance for marriages among pure blooded demons was in place and locked the great demon into a loveless marriage. The contract was known as the Breach of Promise and she had seen it several times among demon families. But this was the first time one was being pushed to be broken. And she knew this was very hard to fight in court because the nature of it was so binding with one party possibly losing everything to other should the engagement/marriage be broken without just cause. She looked at the form and shook her head wondering how on earth Sesshomaru got himself into this mess. There had to have been motive for him to pick her in the first place. _Was it power? Money? Demon culture? What could have pushed him to go through all of this?_ Then there was the strong possibility that he didn't know the Utomi Family was waiting for something like this to happen just so they could insure their bloodline and their pockets. It was ghastly.

She thought about calling Sesshomaru but she didn't like giving news like this over the phone. Hell, Kikyo didn't want anything to do with this now. She was helping Sesshomaru for her own agenda granted but she didn't want to be this deep into his problems. Kikyo expected like maybe a contractual agreement between both parties or something like that to bind him but not one of these ancient relic bonds. She sighed heavily wanting to knock it all off of her desk or toss it in the trash but couldn't.

Sesshomaru clearly knew about the contract but didn't know about Kaguya's recent visits to the doctor. If this got out, it could be humiliating depending on where he stood with Kaguya at this moment.

 _Was he trying to get her pregnant but couldn't for some reason?_

 _Was he sterile?_

 _Was she barren?_

 _Did he know but still was ok with it and trying to work things out?_

 _Did he not know about Kaguya's actions and could this have been a setup?_

So many questions ran through her head. Kikyo didn't know much truly except he had this dislike for Kaguya so that eliminated a desire to have a family with her. But that didn't mean by cultural duty he wasn't trying… She wished he had said more to her to explain himself. What Sesshomaru wanted wasn't communicated with her despite what Lady Inukimi may have thought. Sesshomaru only wanted Kikyo to investigate and then he said that they would speak later once she figured it all out. Now that she found out these little details, she wished she didn't.

She looked at Inukimi's door and wanted to just strangle the older woman. Lady Inukimi had guests in her office going over Shiori's final edit of the magazine before Paris Fashion Week. _Why_? _Why her?_ Now Kikyo felt like she was crossing a line. Sesshomaru wanted her help but in another way…his way. And she wanted to help him only if she gained him as an asset in the unforeseeable future. But this was not the way to go. She knew he would be angry if he found out they were doing this all behind her back. He would gut her for knowing these dark details of his relationship. But furthermore he would bleed her dry if she signed these official papers Inukimi gave her. If she signed these papers, she would start the court process to undo his bond to the demoness. All that was needed was one more signature besides hers to bring the issue to the Youkai Council immediately and she was sure that wasn't hard to do with his name on the ledger. But who would she find to petition it?

' _ **Ring Ring!'**_

Kikyo looked at her cell phone and immediately opened it having seen the name pop on her screen. She slid the unlock button and put the device to her ear. "Inuyasha?" She asked quite shocked he called her so early that morning.

"Kikyo." He said nearly breathlessly. She could hear the hesitation in his voice. "I thought you were bullshitting about the whole Sesshomaru marriage thing but…I found out he had investigated his rights against it already but get this…I just got a phone call from a friend that an annulment for my brother's engagement was pushed last week by my family's lawyers and Alpha. But there is a time limit to this transaction."

Kikyo sat stiff in her chair. Kikyo's heart pounded in her chest at the meaning of Inuyasha's words. Inukimi already filed papers since she was a member of Youkai Council so the ball was already rolling. Kikyo technicality was still a member of the Youkai Council and so Inukimi only needed her signature to rush this to the Council floor. If she signed it she would be agreeing to Inukimi's antics and have acted behind the backs of the Tashio family. His pride, reputation, dignity would be on a chopping block before the world and the Council as everyone would look into his relationship and question his motives.

If she didn't sign it, she could miss the opportunity to get Sesshomaru out of his little predicament. There was no telling if he had a plan of his own as he refused to administer these details to her. But if he didn't he was thoroughly screwed. Kaguya would continue to work to lock him down until she was successful. The bond could not be broken unless one of them did something extremely unlawful to the other. The odds of that happening would be close to none.

"How much time?" She finally asked.

"Three weeks." He answered releasing a long exasperated sigh.

Kikyo sat stiff and unmoving in her chair taking this all in. There was also another issue she couldn't look pass. There was the issue of Sesshomaru's investigation. If Kaguya was to ever find out about Sesshomaru's investigation to break his promise then her family had grounds to say that he had intentions to violate their arrangement. The Breach of Promise would go into play regardless of what he did. His family could be on the verge of losing everything if she didn't move now _._

 _But why her?_

 _Why did Inukimi drag her into this mess?_

If Sesshomaru found out about this, InuKimi wouldn't go down alone. She would have company with her to be blamed for getting in his business. Regardless, by sharing this information with her…it put Kikyo in the place of the villain along with her. This was all grand-masterfully planned and Inukimi seemed to be just waiting in the shadows to make a move. Her hatred for Kaguya and her family was clearly showing in her actions. Kikyo turned to look at Inukimi who had stood up and went to close the door to her office. Her striking golden eyes looked to Kikyo catching her hard stare. A slow smirked built on her lips and she nodded knowing very well Kikyo was putting the pieces together. She gripped the door and raised an eyebrow at her direction almost in a dare for Kikyo to say something.

"Hello? You there?" Inuyasha's voice asked over the phone. "What the hell! Kikyo!"

"You sneaky conniving bitch." Kikyo growled knowing Inukimi could hear her. "Well played."

Lady Inukimi smirked and delicately closed her door throwing a loud laugh her way. Kikyo hit her desk hard scaring everyone in the office and causing a shocked Shiori to jump and look at her as well. Kikyo collected the items on her desk and held the phone to her ear. "I'm still here, Inuyasha. Hold on." She said making sure she left nothing behind. She put it all in her drawer and locked it to keep it safe before standing up. She collected her notes and her final submissions on her projects and walked out of her office. Everyone moved out of her way as she moved through the common room that connected the heads of staff. She stopped in front of Shiori's office and looked down at the petite demoness. "I just finished the final edits and notations." Kikyo announced placing her papers on Shiori's desk. Shiori looked at her with wide eyes and a concerned expression darkening her face.

"You're finished? Already?" Shiori asked looking at the pile with wide eyes and a frantic heartbeat. She had still so much to do and was drowning in her work. She felt stressed with all the projects she had building up and the problems coming her way from the staff. Kikyo couldn't leave her now.

"Yep!" Kikyo said angrily. "Please give them to your Alpha when she is finished meddling in others affairs!" She yelled wanting Inukimi to hear her. Everyone in the office gasped and a few ran away not wanting to be caught in bloodbath.

"Can you stop yelling! My ears can't stand it!" Inuyasha complained on the other line hearing everything.

Kikyo sighed heavily before turning towards the door and watching as a few scattered. She turned around and looked at everyone that stayed. She put Inuyasha on mute before speaking up. "All of you have five seconds to leave this office. If you can't fix your own problems then please give your two weeks' notice because clearly you are showing you do not have the fortitude to do your job that we are paying you to do!" With this a few ran away and left the office. She looked to Shiori with a critical gaze that had Shiori secretly wondering if Kikyo was a powerful demoness in a past life. Kikyo reached to take whatever that was in Shiori's hands and looked at it. "Who does this belong to?" She asked looking around the room and showing the paper she had.

"M-mine." One girl spoke before her hands were filled with the papers. Kikyo looked at her and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Go work on the article that is supposed to go next to these photo's for the website." She said before shooing everyone out of Shiori's office and taking Inuyasha off mute. "I'm back, Inuyasha. Please tell me that was all…" She said walking out of the office.

"Wait! What are you going to do, now?" Shiori asked after her feeling oddly relieved now that everyone was out of her face and no longer asking questions. Everyone raced out of sight quickly and through the glass they could see a few running to the elevators to get off the level. Their secretaries were at their desks sitting in silence redirecting phone calls as fast as they could. Shiori got up from her desk and rushed to the door after the tall priestess. "There's still the runway show to plan too!"

"Email me what you have." She needed to put some distance between her and Inukimi or else bad blood would pass between them. "I'll work with Izayoi on the production and you handle the details and invites." Kikyo responded walking to her office and grabbing her purse and keysShe walked forward and closed her door tightly behind her taking her _**'Do Not Disturb'**_ sign with her. She placed it on Shiori's door and stepped away to exit the floor.

"Where are you going?" Shiori asked afraid to be left alone after the woman had just given her some reprieve.

"First, to get coffee with your brother. Then to paint!" Kikyo yelled out hopping onto the elevator as everyone got out of it for her to ride alone. She glared at everyone daring them to so much as look at Shiori as if they were going to speak to her. She took Inuyasha off mute and listened to Inuyasha's heated rant about petty gold-diggers. The anger he felt on his brother's behalf was pure but she knew it was nothing compared to the rage he would exhibit if only he knew how deep of a shithole Sesshomaru was in. Kikyo sighed needing to make a decision as soon as possible. She just hoped for once it would be the right one to make that wouldn't end in a death sentence or having the Tashio's as mortal enemies.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, and Follow for Updates**


	31. Chapter 31: Lunch Lessons

**On time! And I'm sleepy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 has been brought to you by...**

 **Thank you Chapter 30 Reviewers**

 **Clever Dragon** – Thank you so much! I'm so glad you are loving this slow burn as they say. And I don't know, you just have to read and find out.

 **Angeleyes20876** – Hahaha! Thank you to all your praises! Let me tell you how hard it is to keep hinting at who hes dreaming about without giving it away…it is scary hard! I try to put details without giving too much away! There will be a whole chapter dedicated to that when it is revealed!

Yes, Kagome has taken on that maternal role in her life and Im glad you're picking up that this is her role regardless of whomever she meets/ ends with. As for Kikyo addiction is not an overnight fix and I want that to be known as well. Its going to take time and it doesn't help when you have stress factors. You never know what ppl are dealing with you know.

The contract thing is a real thing by the way. It actually exists among rich people in some countries. It use to exist in the US but of course that was wayyyyyyyyy back in the day. And you're right…either she does 1 unlawful thing for him to get out or Kikyo works with his mother behind his back and attempt to counter the contract.

Xoxoxox! So glad you broke everything down! Love it!

 **Tai** – I give you answers and give you more questions. I know. I'm mean.

 **wolfgirl09** – Thank you! Everyone wants to hate on Kikyo but I'm proud to say my story has successfully challenged this logic by presenting things that aren't so black and white and that includes Kikyo. Hope to read you later!

 **Nyght elf** – Yes to all your questions! Love is complicated especially with family. Lol this is my soap opera! Spins and twists are everywhere! I'm telling you, you are in for a ride with this one. You have no idea. And poor baby! I know teething is the worst especially when you're trying to shift away from pacifiers. I hope Santa brings you sleep love! And relief for your baby!

 **Alexis Knight** – I know! They are adorable! And Izayoi is so sly! No one but you caught on to it! Lol Thank you for all the Loves! I love all the Loves! Hope you enjoy this one.

 **NarukoSon** – Lol Thank you so much! I told you, these relationships have to grow and some will change as the story progresses. And thank you so much my love. I hope you are having a festive holiday! I hope to update one more time before Christmas.

 **Fluffyzebra** – Thank you and Maybe like ten – fifteen chapters from now…When I flesh out the chapters they get longer and so things get pushed back but that's my rough estimate.

 **Youkai55** – Well I see what team you are on. Lol And thanks! I was just on vacation. I told everyone in my last update and it was on my profile page when this update would come. But three weeks was a long time.

 **birdy22** – Thank you so, So, SO very much! I'm working on my soap writing skills! Someone please give me a television show to write for! I guess…I'll wait.

 **yaoi4adollar** – Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU! Xoxoxoxoxo

 **ForsakenKalika** \- *snaps fingers* It happened.

 **Aiman Shah** – Thank you love! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

 **Crimson Rose Moon** – Here you go love! As promised and on time.

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 29 Followers**

Blackcrescendo

Clever Dragon

Selene1717

Passi

new-Necro03

roguekittiekat (come here and put on this cute pink collar I got you)

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 29 Fav**

Clever Dragon (indeed you are)

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Lunch Lessons**

* * *

"I can't believe…they are doing…That!" Kagome spoke trying to mentally fight off the growing darkening of her face from embarrassment. Kagome stood holding onto her forehead with her right hand trying to avoid eye contact with Sesshomaru. The menu he proposed was gripped underneath her arm. She tugged on her jacket that she managed to grab happy that she had something to fight the chill of the fall air. Her cheeks were still red as she digested what was happening inside the manner. She had just rushed out with Sesshomaru barely paying attention to much as her mind was just focusing on not thinking about what she had walked in on. They didn't get far as Rin had wiggled her way out of Sesshomaru's grip to sniff the grounds further and further away from the building.

Sesshomaru was focused on keeping his attention away from the house where his ears could hear the sounds of pleasure and his mind would wonder to the aftermath of his Apex and the effects he had to currently live with. Even at a distance his father's scent ladled heavily deep within the house. He kept his gaze forward knowing his mind would betray him if he looked at Kagome. His brain would reach for lucid dreams and unconventional fantasies that he found were as helpful as they were a dreaded curse. He could not lay with Kaguya now without feeling the need to roll her over so he did not see her face as he fought for a release that would only conclude as half assed; leaving his frustrated and highly annoyed the following day. He couldn't even dare seek the company of another female as it was too risky and could lead to disastrous fallouts if caught. His body craved another despite his mind reasoning against it. His instincts would rattle against the carefully designed thick chains he had locked recently to keep his control solid. He didn't know when his Apex would begin anew but by all means, oil did not need to be added to the fire.

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru watching him walk alongside of Rin with almost a look of intrigue. Rin would take a sniff before running towards Sesshomaru and moving away again to the imaginary line that reached along the high walls and black metal gates of Izayoi's ancestry property. Rin's nose was practically in the soft dirt sniffing and crawling slowly around the property. Sesshomaru would spike his aura to direct the young pup when she got too far causing her to run back and beginning anew. Kagome looked onwards puzzled after she allowed a few long minutes to put space between her present and the recent past of Izayoi and Inutashio's escapades. Kagome opened her mouth to chastise Rin when she saw that her little girl was getting dirt and grass stains in her little dress. She inwardly cringed to see Rin take her hands and wipe them right down the center. "What is she doing?" Kagome asked not bothering to interfere in Rin's obviously enjoyment.

"Rin needs space." Sesshomaru spoke while walking with his hands in his pockets. The scent of roses and flowers filled him that drifted off the skin of the mother and pup. He watched Rin carefully as the pup sniffed and gripped the grass with her tiny claws pulling up stalks occasionally as she caught onto a scent. "Rin has found my sire's scent barrier. It is custom for our kind to create scent barriers that separate claimed or protected property." He pointed to wide space of grass stretched before them on the side of the mansion and moved his index finger along the front walls leading out. "She picking up scent trails where we have marked as safe territory. She is starting to understand this land is hers and she will now not cross these barriers without an adult pack mate."

Kagome continued to walk and watch Rin who was engulfed in her own little world underneath the high sun and spacious cloudless sky. A cold breeze blew through and lifted her hair off her shoulders before picking up a few dancing leaves and taking them with it. His words seemed to carry on with it and twirled putting her thoughts in disarray. Kagome watched Rin move in a well identified pattern and never getting too far away from them. "How is it you know, Sesshomaru? You seem to know more about her than I do at times." Kagome spoke watching Rin stay on the path in front of them. "I've paid top dollar for doctors to tell me anything but all I got were prescription right-offs and clicked tongues."

Sesshomaru continued following behind Rin this time flexing his aura out and into the earth lining the boundary. Rin tried to copy him however her demonic aura wasn't as aggressive to do such a thing. But she happily tried regardless understanding that this new land was also her land. "They don't live with your pup. You do." Was all he said as he continued to encourage Rin to get dirty, stretch her aura, and sniff about. Her body shifted towards the gates some but then she waddled back over in line again.

Kagome didn't find his response to be enough. "It is their job to know these things! I mean this is why I was even paying money seeking help! Everything Rin has done has been so simple and I have noticed subtle changes in her behavior." Kagome was getting irritated at her own ignorance in regards to Rin's behavioral health but there was absolutely nothing else to be gained. "I'm starting to wonder if I should even put faith in anymore doctors."

Sesshomaru stopped but stayed focus on Rin. Both stood side by side now watching as Rin ran about the grass. She lost her balance and Rin fell to her knees in the soft manicured browning grass. Kagome took a step to go to her but Sesshomaru held his hands out blocking her approach. Kagome hesitated and watched as Rin smiled and stood up on her own. Her big brown eyes looked up at the pair before she bent down and continued on the trek.

"Tell me onna, do you know why Doctor Barkley is renowned for being a hanyou specialist? Even a respected pediatrician among all licensing she has acquired?" He suddenly asked continuing his languid pace forward keeping his gaze on Rin who ran back to her mother and buried her nose in her legs.

Kagome leaned forward towards him. "Kagome..." She corrected. "And I looked her up. She has gone through years and years of training and has conducted her own research on hanyou behavior. She even has her own clinic specializing in hanyou development." Kagome smiled down at Rin and bent to adjust Rin's dirty sweater. Once it was back in place, Rin took off again. "I suppose her three hundred years of experience is worth the hefty price tag." she mumbled.

Rin got distracted from her task and proceeded to jump into a pile of leaves that were being collected by the grounds keeper near the tall gates. Her aura was bright and warm as it still entwined with her own. Kagome smiled watching Rin toss up the colored leaves and catch them excitedly. She let out a growling noise that she supposed was meant to sound like a squeal of excitement. She stood up again and jumped in from the other side before tossing more leaves up into the air and scattering the pile about.

"But do you know why she does this? What's her purpose?" He spoke coming to a stop to look down at the woman who frowned up at him. Seeing her confused expression, he tried a different route. "What exactly do you know of hanyou children?"

Kagome walked forward feeling sorry for whoever had to clean the pile up. She looked to Sesshomaru and began to reply his inquiry. "Only the basics from my training briefly as a priestess at my family's shrine as well as the little I picked up from books and Rin's doctor visits. Hanyou children can sometimes be half and half or an uneven split of DNA between their parents with physical attributes and abilities varying. No two hanyou are the same even if they come from the same mother and born in litters if the pup is lucky enough to survive." She looked to her brown boots and dug the tip in the grass before looking over to Rin. "Also from the doctors I spoke to, they said it is rare for a hanyou pup to reach their fifth birthday as they die from either growth complications or environmental factors. But I have been told I am lucky. Rin is strong and much more independent than a human or demon child. Her immune system is fine and shes been healthy as a horse. Plus I make sure she eats well and gets a lot of her daily nutrients. I do aura therapy with her and she gets biannual checkups every year."

Sesshomaru watched as Rin humorously spun around and landed on her butt in the pile disbursing a large quantity of them all about. Her nose still twitched and her hands were covered in dirt marks and leaves were now in her hair. A smile was on her lips as she chose to just fall over into the pile and lay on her back taking in the scents of the world around her. It was quiet until Rin wiggled out of the pile and kicked her way to a standing pose. The little girl ran back to her mother who welcomed her with open arms despite how dirty she had gotten. Kagome handed him back the portfolio which he took. She naturally picked Rin up and bounced her in her arms while checking her pamper for a change. Sesshomaru could tell Rin was comforted by this greatly. Rin proceeded to shove her nose against Kagome's neck and rest her palms on her shoulders. His ears could pick up on the soft rumbles of her belly indicating her growing hunger. The pup was tiring and would be ready for a nap soon. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome who looked at him waiting to hear what else he had to tell her.

"When Doctor Barkley arrives, it would be wise to ask her about her ambitions. You may learn why exactly she as well as my pack knows so much about hanyou behavior." His voice settled onto Kagome's ears as curiosity bloomed in her chest. "Money I assure you…does not mean everything."

Soon as he finished he heard a louder rumbling noise that didn't sound so small. Another sound followed it, this one he recognized belonging to Rin's grumbling belly. Then both rumbled at the same time earning him a smile from both Higurashi ladies. Well…Rin was smiling…Kagome more so expressed a nervous grin as she filled with embarrassment at the loud sound that even she could hear. Sesshomaru knew the end of the conversation had donned. Rin looked to him and began moving her fingers signing what she wanted followed by a loud distorted growl that held a ton similar to Kagome's and Kikyo's demanding one.

" _Hungry. Now."_

"Higurashi women." Sesshomaru mumbled as he turned and led the two back across the grass towards the building.

Kagome followed him but was a little hesitant about going anywhere near the large castle despite it being so big and spacious. She could pick up on the heavy demonic aura fluctuating in the house. She felt like they should leave and give the couple privacy but Sesshomaru didn't seem to care about this. They crossed the grass with the house staff bowing in recognition or moving out of their way quickly. She tried to voice her opinion but he didn't respond and continued to walk forward earning him a hard glare to his back. Now, she was reminded of why she didn't like him in the first place. He was a complete arrogant prick wanting to do things his way. Surely he wouldn't go back in the house after he just pulled her outside. Kagome's hands itched to reach up and pull him by his hair so he would listen to her and tell her what the plan was.

"Sesshomaru!" She called out still following behind him but her tone was changing to that of authority. "We can't go back there! We just left them!"

"Relax onna." He finally responded as he opened the door to the side kitchens for her to enter. The staff moved about putting pots and pans on burners as they continued forward. Already the scent of foods being boiled and pan seared was heard. Knives cutting through vegetables on the chopping block mingled with the bubbling noises of broth simmering on the stove. She walked through looking about with interest wanting to know what was being prepared. Sesshomaru closed the door behind them. "We will have lunch in the garden."

"Isn't that infringing a bit?" Kagome asked lifting Rin higher on her hip as she started to slip somewhat. She went to a large sink and asked if she could wash their hands. The servants seemed shocked at her request and she wondered if this wasn't the correct sink to do such a thing in. One woman looked to Sesshomaru barely able to form a sentence. Another woman cut on the faucet and assured her it was fine. Kagome proceeded to wash Rin's hands with soap and wiping quickly against the little girl's face with watery hands earning her a scowl from her pup.

"She's so cute!" One staff member stated boldly earning her bright smile from Kagome. Rin became shy and tried to hide her face from the people causing lots of awes and joyous praises.

Sesshomaru waited at the entrance of the hall watching as Kagome made light conversation with the staff as she cleaned Rin up a bit for lunch. She asked them all kinds of questions and compliments were thrown back and forth. Some recognized her and the excitement in their auras had grown. He watched how easily the woman had become sidetracked as she held Rin in her arms and scoped the preparations voicing her excitement to try what they were preparing. She moved from one pot to the other tasting things and pulling sprigs of ingredients from the shelves. The staff began following behind her like bees to a flower, taking in her advice and tips. They told her of the last minute arrangements which earned him a glare clearly reminding her again of why she was in the kitchen in the first place.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome dragged darkly.

Sesshomaru didn't reply to her but instead continued walking forward into the hall. Kagome huffed in exasperation but followed onwards with Rin in tow. They cut through a side corridor and went out into another wide hallway lading to more rooms until they made it to a low lying terrace in front of another area of the garden she had seen before. A large wooden white table sat in the middle with wooden chairs situated around it. A large white canopy hung above blocking the sun's rays. One older demoness placed table mats, napkins, and glasses down before pouring ice cold lemon water. Sesshomaru walked forward pulling out two seats waiting for her to come and sit down.

Kagome looked around at the beautiful scene before her in awe. Her ire for Sesshomaru's lack of acknowledgment had gone as quickly as it came. She moved to sit and Rin carefully crawled to the other chair and sat down showing her exhaustion on her face. Sesshomaru pushed their seats in gently before moving to his own chair and taking a seat. He could feel the aura's of his Alpha and Beta but he couldn't hear them meaning they had found a way to their rooms. He sat back in his seat placing the portfolio on the table and observed Kagome as she prepared Rin for the meal. She placed Rin's napkin in her shirt serving as a bib while she carefully placed her crisp linen in her lap. She seemed to recognize that Rin's hands and clothes had transferred dirt onto her front. Kagome brushed at it once but let it go with a shrug of her shoulders. She picked up the glass of water and helped Rin sit up to drink it. Rin took healthy sips from her glass before pushing it away. Kagome spoke to her gently and kissed her forehead.

Sesshomaru watched the scene of contented emotion bouncing between mother and pup. It was all in their auras that entwined tightly together like two colors of bright pink and orange ribbons. Kagome spoke softly to Rin and rubbed her cheeks cleaning the spec of dirt that still clung on. Sesshomaru looked off towards the large ever expanding garden. It originally was smaller in size but his father gifted Izayoi's family with floral additions and gifts that he funded. Izayoi loved nature and his father did his best to preserve as much of it as he could from her property here to the Western Territories of his home.

His father had enlightened that everything inside of him lined up and he had no other earthly desire but to tie his lifespan with the human woman. When he was young he couldn't understand it until he got older and spent more time around her. Izayoi was unorthodox to be a woman especially one of her era. She was always involved in the political affairs and sided with the people. Many around her claimed she was a princess of hearts rather than a princess of state. It was by chance that Izayoi snuck out late one night and met Inutashio during times when demon and human relations weren't as they were today.

This made him think of his Apexing nature. Instincts told him to either mate or sire a pup from the womb of a good mother. It was what was expected from all full blooded and above all royal lines to do. It was tradition that had been embedded into him for years. Originally, he thought he chose wisely picking one of great bloodlines like that of his family. He aimed to have a relationship similar to his mother and his sire. They had a mutual agreement to conceive an heir to appease the throne, continue the bloodline, and solidify their dual positions of power. Both were satisfied and walked away equally prosperous while still maintaining a respected pack relationship. Their bond was steeped in custom and Inu heritage that allowed them both to continue the matters of their own agendas. A bond he thought he wanted to continue that only up until recently he realized was a grave mistake.

He had a relationship with Kaguya that went through the intricate motions of courting as she was from a half Chinese, half Japanese royal line. He found her to be strong willed and had the pedigree that paralleled his mother in a sense. She knew how to behave and what to say making everything run smoothly from the visits of the Youkai Council to dealing with the press in his daily life. She had her own lifestyle and concepts that aligned well together with his. He thought her to be an excellent match until they were engaged. Her true nature was exposed little by little to him until she saw for himself the woman she was.

He had heard of her and her parent's rhetoric regarding human and demon relationships at a demon sponsored dinner. Sesshomaru did think to a degree that humans in general were weaker and far prone to emotional distress than demons simply because of their nature. He did not have fond memories of humans growing up which led to his falling out with Hoshi. Sesshomaru had no regrets except for that one. He had thought Yoshi was weak for his choices and insane for completely not caring about his demon heritage and customs. Now that he was older and had become more involved in youkai relations, he understood his deceased friend. He had his own reserves but he did not have hate to where he would gladly wish upon massive genocide of the human race. Kaguya's family and political backers believed that demon species was far more superior to humans across the board…across the continents. They likened them to cows, only seeing their ability to perform menial tasks as their saving grace. Kaguya didn't outright say these things but her silence was equally as loud. Kaguya also loved exposure and he found his name and hers in more articles than he thought he had ever been in. But ultimately, he found she had no drive other than to be his mate.

The food had come and plates were set down before him taking his attention from his mind. Moist seasoned chicken over simmering broth filled with vegetables and herbs was brought to the table with cheesy potato gratin. The recommended spices Kagome added were prevalent and brought out an aroma that enticed his palette. He looked to see Kagome reach over and carefully cut up the grilled chicken and vegetables for Rin to eat. She handed over the fork encouraging Rin to feed herself despite Rin's demands for her to help. This was short lived when Rin dropped her fork on her plate. Kagome kissed Rin's cheek and began alternating between feeding Rin first and herself second. Sesshomaru had never seen Kaguya nurture anything or protect a little one the way the Higurashi women doted on Rin and each other. Kaguya didn't stay around children for too long. He could not picture the demoness holding her pup or a child in her arms the way his own Alpha and Beta did with them growing up. His mother held Inuyasha and Shiori as if they had come from her womb. She scolded and protected them all in the same manner as well. That he recognized took courage and something special that he didn't see in Kaguya.

"I'm curious." Kagome voiced breaking the silence. "How was it with Inuyasha and Shiori growing up? Did they have medical challenges?" She asked eating a bit of cheese and potato gratin.

Sesshomaru tapped his glass debating on rather or not he should divulge this information. In was the business of his siblings but its nature pertained to Rin and could help the miko in the long run. He knew from her talks with his father she had come in contact with plenty of half-demons but did not associate this with any current discrepancies in hanyou medical behavior. Sesshomaru debated a few before speaking being mindful of the information he was giving out. "Both experienced effects of their half human and half demon blood. Shiori's was less painful than Inuyasha's experience however."

"Painful?" Kagome paused in her meal setting her fork down and wiping her mouth while giving Sesshomaru her full attention.

"Inuyasha experienced a change in his genetics growing up that occurred once a month. It would render him mortal for a full day. His body would make the physical adjustments shrinking away claws, tendons, and appendages…bones would break as well for a few hours until the process was complete leaving him hanyou until the following night when he would regrow these tendons and bones changing back into his normal state."

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as she looked down at the tilting Rin who was done for the afternoon. Kagome placed her fork down and reached over to grab Rin. Rin reached her arms out and moved until she was seated in Kagome's lap. Rin laid her head against Kagome's chest and held onto her shirt. Her eyes were already closing as Kagome rocked her gently into sleep.

Sesshomaru ate more of his food until he was finished watching as Kagome's face was set in a frown clearly upset about the news she heard. Her hold on Rin was protective. She smoothed out Rin's hair and kissed the top of her head again. The fall breeze rustled through again and Kagome tightened her hold if possible. No one could tell the two weren't mother and child. Their bond overpowered the scent these days. He had to really focus to smell the distinction now that they completed their bond and was developing it more. "Does Rin go through any medical distresses?"

"N-no! Rin doesn't go through anything like that. The only thing Rin suffers from is a weakened immune system because of her blood. A cold is harder for her knock off than even a human child depending on the strand." Kagome explained. "But I'm a miko so I use my healing abilities to aid her body's defense in fighting off viruses and colds otherwise she would need to be hospitalized." Kagome explained thinking of the two times where Rin got sick. She healed her pup to health literally in their bed in less than a few hours. "But why…how? Is he still affected by it?" She asked catching on to the fact that you used past tense words.

"He has grown." He sufficed not giving her a direct answer but one nonetheless. "And every hanyou is different. Our father's blood is a very powerful and is linked to a long line of Inu demon DNA. Too much that it overpowers Inuyasha's body when he experiences excessive anger or stress in relation to pack and self-survival. As a side effect, Inuyasha experienced this change where his demon energy wanes and his humanoid half takes over."

Kagome couldn't fathom what that must be like; to feel the change of your body as you grew and shrunk. Sesshomaru did not answer her question regarding his current state. She knew then it was best to ask Inuyasha about it. She hoped he didn't still experience this and if so there had to have been great leaps in medicine to assist him in the process in where he wouldn't be in so much pain. She couldn't fathom sitting through anything like that and watching Rin suffer. It would surely eat her alive. She reached over Rin's head and slowly ate some of her steamed vegetables left on her plate. She could hardly chew with the concern she felt brewing inside of her. "And Shiori too?" Her heart was in her throat now.

"Shiori's case is different. She did not undergo the same physical changing experience as Inuyasha. Instead she would suffer the loss of her sense of keen eyesight, smell, hearing, and awareness. But she has grown out of that in which her senses become slightly dimmed during the expected period. She claims it is barely noticeable these days. "

Kagome sat in silence only partially relieved. She didn't like to hear things like this. She was reminded of how blessed she was to be in her situation. To hear about how people go through these horrific moments was saddening and gut wrenching. Everyone had the right to long healthy life. It wasn't fair that people all around the world suffered for things beyond their control. She would be in constant state of panic if Rin went through anything like what he described. She couldn't imagine her little baby in a twenty four hours of change and pain. "And you?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head at her odd question. "This Sesshomaru is full demon."

"That doesn't mean you don't suffer from something. It could be medical or it could be something else. Are you ok?" She asked no longer able to eat as the mother hen in her came out.

Sesshomaru turned away from her probing gaze choosing to look out towards the vast gardens. "I do not need your concern, onna. I'm fine."

Kagome rolled her eyes while fighting a yawn herself. "I doubt it." She murmured and patted Rin on the back feeling her little hands slacken against her.

Sesshomaru turned and glared at her. "Dare to speak up little miko?"

Kagome shook her head. "K-A-G-O-M-E..." she corrected once again being mindful of her voice. "I'm just making an observation that you are not as 'ok' as you say you are." She said moving Rin's hands out the way so she could grip her better. "Especially, not with that woman." Kagome tossed out there.

"Watch your tongue, onna." He said showing his temperament had changed. His eyes had become rich in color and texture. His posture was stiff as he sat before her.

Kagome heard the gossip in the kitchen about Sesshomaru's…temper and ability to strike out and kill a thousand demons. Feeling the warning in his aura laced dangerously with his power sent chills up her arms and caused the tiny hairs to rise. She didn't move nor did she back down. She felt bad for him. Someone had to say what was being constantly talked about behind his back. "Look, everyone knows that you're not happy especially in your situation." She boldly stated. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine but just know there's people that care about you and want you to be happy." She finished stating her piece.

"Why do you feel this is of your concern?" He asked looking to her with scrutiny wondering if she was using her child as a shield to be bold with her words.

"Because you're my friend." She said nonchalantly with a shrug. "And Rin is your pack mate now as I've been told by your father and everyone else that has the last name Tashio. He explained to me today that the health of a pack mate is everybody's business. And you're not happy so it's my business twice as much."

Sesshomaru sat back in silence with nothing to say. Her reasoning was simple, true yet odd. _'Friend?' Did he really see her as a friend? Did he consider this human woman/miko a friend who decided that she could speak to him in any fashion?_ They had spent time together…more time than he would have liked on some occasions as her temper and sly remarks would come pouring out unfiltered. Before he would barely say a word to her and kept their time to a minimum. He admittedly felt guilt for the situation that had become of his friendship with Hoshi and how it trickled to Rin. He believed with every fiber of his body that his friend's death was no accident. He and his mate would have survived that Tsunami but there was no proof to back up these claims. He looked Kagome over noting he was speaking more and even indulging in her random talks she would present to cut through the silence that made her uncomfortable. He could smell no lie from her words and could see her care for him was genuine. "Once again, onna…you Higurashi women are maddening."

"I have a name you know. It's Kagome." Kagome opened her mouth to say something else when suddenly Sesshomaru had gotten stiff and his expression became unreadable. "What's wrong?" She asked sitting up while holding Rin in her arms.

"Nothing." He spoke but moved slightly from the table.

She could tell he felt something by the icy change in his demeanor. Before her eyes he had become the demon she had met the first time. His mask was in place and the expressiveness of his eye color had cooled to sub-level proportions. Kagome spiked her aura and reached out slowly until she pulled back. She held her daughter closer to her body but stayed seated. Her lips went into a fine line but she did not move from her chair. The fatigue she had felt was draining away as the irritation she felt before swelled inside of her. "She's here." She said while lightly rubbing her child's back desiring to go lay her down some place safe and far away. She looked to Sesshomaru and tilted her head. "Why?" She asked softly.

Sesshomaru understood her question but didn't have the time or the energy to relay it. He was even surprised that he even thought about giving her the inclination of an explanation in the first place. But he couldn't deny that Kagome had proved herself to be made up of traits that made her worthy. "Your sister will tell you." He sat and waited patiently for her to arrive while avoiding Kagome's confused expression.

"Kikyo?" Kagome raked her mind for anything Kikyo might have mentioned later but she didn't find anything. She wasn't surprised as Kikyo was similar to a titanium vault when it came to information. ' _Kikyo…what's going on and why do you know?'_

It felt like hours before the sound of her heels were heard clicking against the floor. Kagome inhaled deeply trying to keep a tight lid on her temper and her mouth. She looked to Sesshomaru and gave him an encouraging head nod before Kaguya came into sight. Kagome held onto Rin protectively pulling her reiki forward slightly. Sesshomaru looked to her and flexed his aura protectively around her letting her know that she would be safe and protected.

"There you are…" She said as she stepped out onto the terrace. She wore a black mini dress with black pumps. Her long hair was curled and hung down her back. She came to a stop at the door as her eyes settled onto Kagome seated at the table. Her lip went into a scowl as she showed her displeasure of seeing the woman that didn't know her place. "What is she doing here?" Kaguya asked walking closer to their table.

Sesshomaru turned his sharp gaze to Kaguya. "I've just finished cleaning up the mess you made Kaguya, do not put us in position that discredits our honor." He said reminding her of the drama she caused and had got caught in.

Kaguya's chest was rising as she looked appalled at them both but found she could not say anything to counter his statement. She had been caught using his name to send reviews out to the press bent on destroying Kagome's business for her treatment of her as if she was some commoner. Her slit eyes settled on Kagome. "Y-you can't be serious!"

"Good afternoon to you too, Miss Utomi." Kagome said dropping the lady from her title refusing to give her respect that she had yet to earn. Kagome didn't know how someone could allow arrogance to turn them into such a monster that no one liked to be around. No one liked to be around Kaguya and they all have voiced it. She leaned forward looking to Sesshomaru. "Apologies accepted." Kagome said moving to stand from the table not wanting to be around her especially with her pup in her arms. She didn't like the demoness and she certainly didn't trust her. She didn't understand what was going on but she wanted to.

Sesshomaru stood up faster and moved to help Kagome out of her seat. Kaguya watched with a hiss on her tongue at their interaction that spoke of familiarity. Kagome stood up and held Rin close to her while walking around the table towards the double doors. On her way she touched Sesshomaru's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Kagome didn't like any of this and she didn't like seeing people suffer. Life was too short. She kept her hand on Rin's back protectively and let go missing the moment of shock in his eyes at her contact and gesture.

"Kagome."

The woman stopped and turned around to look at Sesshomaru. He nodded towards the hallway. "Your room has been prepared."

Kagome struggled internally with a decision. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to lay Rin down and take a nap herself. But she didn't want to be under the same room of the woman glaring daggers into being. Kagome looked at him and her heart just broke for him. He was standing so strong yet his body language spoke of a man that didn't love the woman standing at his side. She hadn't personally experienced love but, she had seen plenty of exceptional examples of its existence from her parents love for each other, Hoshi and Tsuki, and Izayoi and Inutashio. This sham going on definitely wasn't it. Kagome inhaled and nodded her head. "Thank you Sesshomaru…and I remember the way." She said before turning slowly and walking into the manor.

Sesshomaru watched her leave noticing that she was going towards the correct location. He looked to Kaguya feeling her irritated aura. He spiked his aura and the woman from before began cleaning the table.

"Why is she here!" Kaguya seethed pointing a painted red claw towards the house after the miko. She had come looking to speak with Izayoi when she felt the presence of her fiancé and another inside the manner. She came in and placed her purse down while keeping her cellphone in her hand just in case she had to sit and entertain one of the Tashio's dreadfully dreary visitants that she could care less about. Kaguya was quite surprised and disgusted to see the woman she despised holding her mangy mutt sitting casually at the table sharing a meal with her fiancé. It was horrific. Then she felt Sesshomaru's aura hovering over them slightly that really made her want to gag.

 _Why was she here?_

 _Was he sleeping with her?_

 _Is that why he defended her?_

 _Was this where he came at night after spilling his seed onto her belly?_

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and her anger was growing deep within. Her other hand was gripping her cellphone tightly in her hands as she thought about Kagome's last words. "What room is she in?" She growled out with eyes seeping red.

Sesshomaru looked to his fiancé desiring so much to slit her throat that it burned inside of him. His claws extended at the tone she took with him. His own instincts reacted as a protective defense for the miko and her pup seeing Kaguya as a threat to pack. "Pack." Was all he gave her as he walked around towards the doors making a clear statement that stunned Kaguya to her core and had her gripping the chair to sustain herself. She gripped her stomach and rubbed gently before looking down at herself.

" _That bitch's days are numbered!"_

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for the next update to this story.**


	32. Chapter 32: The Help

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

The fandom for the couples are intense! Oh my gaaawwwdddddd!

* * *

Chapter 32 has been brought to you by...

 **Thank you Chapter 31 Reviewers**

* * *

 **angeleyes20876** – Yes you got a little Sess/Kag in that last chapter. And you picked up on a good note. In this story I did keep the instinct and person as separate entities but that's so it fits my plot and how I wanted to write this story without giving too much away until I was ready for it. So it's just preference in this fanfic but if you've read for example "A Perfect Storm" there I write Sesshomaru as more animalistic and one being.

I hope Kaguya isn't pregnant too! But wouldn't it be even messier if she was! I love all the spilt "T"! And who's to say her plan isn't in motion…I love your annotations!

 **Nyght elf** – You are one lucky parent! And of course! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

 **Capt. Blue-eyed Jane** – Lol glad I could open your mind and give a new perspective to the pairings. That's all I can ask for…that people read this with an open mind.

 **Zaacna** – Thank you soooo much! I'm so glad you love my little moments that give between the pairings. And…umm…its ok love. You have those dark thoughts but remember…keep your crazy on the low. But its ok since it's just us "gurls!". No tea, no shade. *In my Rupaul voice.

Sesshomaru had a friendship with her father and he shoulders the death of his friend as well as Rin's trauma on his back. He just so happen to be around more when she was born so he has that connection with her.

And you WELCOME! This is my "Bold and the Beautiful" soaps. Lol Thank you for reviewing!

 **Cinder 21** – So you are a Inu/Kag fan. And thank you! I noticed how people were pretty divided on the issue in the fandom so I was like…let's…mess around with some folks. Muahahaha! But anyway thank you love!

 **Tai** – Right! You learned somethings and now you have more questions. Thanks for the update darrrlliinnnggg! *in my Mariah Carey voice*

 **Clever Dragon** – lol…savor it love. Like the food…don't inhale it down…take your time…savor these flavors I'm serving. And if I told you everything now…where would the fun in that be?

 **wolfgirl09** – Thank you so much my love! I don't get flames at all really. The only time I get flames…its mainly because I won't tell what pairing this story is…like why would I give away my plot? Like read…and enjoy…and find out. But for the most part I've been blessed with a lovely community of reviewers. I hope you had a lovely holiday and best wishes for the new year!

 **Raven's Serenity** – I keep my own self guessing. You have no idea how many times I check my notes to make sure Im not missing anything and that I carefully don't spill "T". xoxoxo

 **Crimson Rose Moon** – Me too! I don't know what's going on in her belly right now but I will be devastated too! And OO. I'm always looking for volunteer Betas! PM me if you're serious about it and I'll message you. xoxoxoxo

 **MissNikki537** – Thank you so much for the love and the compliment! *Tosses rainbows, flowers, hearts, presents, and diamonds your way* No lie every time I finish a chapter, I feel content but at the same time frustrated with myself because I want to just skip right to certain parts…like it kills me to wait too! And as to your doctor comment…*Insert Kanye Shrug*

 **Danielle596** – Absolutely not! You cannot have a life outside of my fanfiction. You must stay focused on this story and count the seconds until the next week when I will update! Come back here….*waves cookie to attract you*

 **Youkai55** – Sesshomaru does make a pretty good dad and he can do so much better but the mind wants one thing and the body wants another…..

 **kagomeLove2** – Well enjoy this next chapter! You're about to get what you wanted. Lol

.

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 31 Follower and Fav**

kmcoketown

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 32: The Help**

* * *

An array of colorful acrylics covered Kikyo's front as she laid a few swatches on her abused and worn palette held in her left hand. Lots of the afternoon light filtered in through her large three black lined windows that stretched from floor to ceiling and lined the entire length of her loft. The enormous amount of natural lighting sold her on the loft as well as the price tag. She sat up on a black stool with her body pulled forward towards her canvas laying the base work for her most recent work. Her eyes were fixed forward but her mind had wondered leaving her hands to play on the playground unchaperoned. Her now rouge lips was bruising and had swollen some from her teeth chewing upon them during an incessant torturous bout of thoughts warring inside of her mind.

She had gone to the store and collected a few things before returning to her loft. She had taken aspirin for her growing headache and rescheduled lunch with Inuyasha for a later time. Soon as everything was put away, she crashed on her sofa and slept hard until her cellphone woke her up. Shiori sent her a message that she tried to decipher through her foggy brain. After a few minutes of lying down she took a shower and changed into one of her worn clothes that had seen better days. Feeling refreshed, she made her way into her studio and just began sifting through her thoughts and putting paint to canvas.

 _To sign or not to sign?_

 _To tell or not to tell?_

Her hand moved unsure of the outcome of the piece. It started off as her imaginative perception of Paris yet it had slowly turned into a darker rendition of the City of Lights. Corrupt even. The scene on the canvas used many dark colors to portray the night sky and the swell of dark reds and burgundies in the sky that reflected darker upon the painted Seine River that ran into stark white canvas. Kikyo leaned back looking at the empty space with her thoughts and emotions in her throat. The bitter taste of her of addiction had come and gone with each second feeling like eons. She exhaled deeply resting her wrists against her jean clad thighs, growing apprehensive about the desire for tangible reprieve growing inside of her.

 _Ding Dong._

Kikyo jumped at the sound, cursing herself for her lack of awareness. She got off the stool and placed her brush and palette on a nearby work table with her paints before brushing her hands on the front of her splattered jean jumpsuit. She walked barefoot across the wooden floors stretching her senses before unlocking and opening the wooden door wide for her guest. Kikyo leaned against the door and smiled genuinely happy to see her friend holding two large brown bags of something delicious wafting into her apartment and something else in the other. Shades covered his face and his red leather jacket was zipped all the way up to his neck. The temperature had dropped outside.

"Took you long enough." She said moving out of the way and allowing the grumbling demon inside. She lifted her eyebrow listening humorously as he began to rant about his journey over to her loft. He brushed by and set the items on the small breakfast nook she had in the corner. Kikyo closed the door and went into her small kitchen to wash her hands thoroughly. "I thought you got kidnapped." She joked taking down plates and silverware from her cabinets.

Inuyasha ripped off his shades and placed them down on the table. "I got fined." He grumbled and dug into his pocket pulling out the offensive pink ticket with the city department's name written on the top of it. He scrutinized with glaring golden eyes before tossing it onto the table offensively. "All because Miroku was taking all goddamn day!" He yelled angrily hearing his voice echo off the brick and plaster walls of her place.

"I thought you didn't get tickets Prince Speedy." She snickered setting the plates down and looking in the bags curiously.

"Feh." Inuyasha spat taking off his red leather jacket and tossing it on the seat. "I didn't even get it while driving! I was parked!" He mumbled still salty about the ticket which he could certainly afford but it was the principal of the matter. Inuyasha scoffed at how ridiculous it was deciding not to focus on it anymore. He finger combed his long silver hair back to detangle it while he took in the large one room loft. Beneath his feet were warm wood tones that went throughout her space. Large windows were built inside of the rustic brick walls letting inside the evening sunlight. To the left were white plaster walls where a small kitchen lined one wall. It was made of the same warm toned wood cabinets that matched the floors. Glass doors covered everything showing the contents inside. Stainless steel appliances were installed with a few still showing their tags and instructions. Marble white countertops covered the surface providing a spot of a small glass blender, French press, and baskets of vegetables and fruit.

In the center were two square sofas facing each other with a small wooden coffee table between them. At the end of the hall was an open room that looked filled with a cosmic chaos of paint. Two large wooden beams lined were standing tall serving as a divider between the left side and the right side of the loft. A wooden staircase lined with black rails led upstairs where he could see the high ceilings boasting warm wood high beams. Everything was well placed her designed matching her personality he sufficed.

"Who's Miroku?" She asked pulling out really nice silver containers of food. She looked at the label and gasped audibly catching his attention. Kikyo looked at him with raised eyebrows. "How did you get takeout from my sister's joint?"

Inuyasha's furry appendages flickered haughtily as he smirked at her. "He's a friend that works there. Miroku is her sous chef and he's running the place while Kagome is taking some time off. He squeezed my order in and snuck it out for me." He explained very pleased at his newly acquired privilege he obtained. He looked her over at how uncharacteristically messy she looked. Her long hair was pulled on top of her head in a knot and her thin body wore an orange tank top with a paint splatter covered jean jumpsuit on with one buckle left undone on the left shoulder allowing it to fall in the front slightly.

"While the cat is away…" Kikyo responded opening the containers and moving things out of the bags.

"It's nice." He said motioning to her space with a clawed finger before taking a seat along with her to eat. "I expected better though." He jested as she waved him off.

"Actually my loft was smaller on the lower floor. I just moved up here and bought this one when I heard the tenant was leaving." She said. "I liked all the natural lighting but I was perfectly fine in my one room apartment." Kikyo looked at the good portioned sizes of savory boeuf bourguignon in brandy sauce with Mediterranean salad and warm bread. It smelled utterly divine to her senses. Excitement filled Kikyo's chest before she anxiety filled her from the possible consequences of her eating another heavy meal after her bout. She excused herself and went to the kitchen where she took out a glass vile of pre-made organic medicine to aid her digestive system.

"You sure you're ok?" Inuyasha asked watching her cautiously as he prepared their plates. He didn't see the medicine the doctor's gave her anywhere and then he remembered her rant about the sketchy hospital meds. He took deep inhales scenting her scent pleasantly surprised she was no longer hiding herself from the world. The sterile scents of the hospital was long gone but, the faint lingering scent of illness and death still lingered around her reminding him of her situation. He stood up quickly to go help her hoping she wasn't still in pain.

"I'm better." Kikyo grabbed one glass and filled it with water from the glass pitcher in her fridge. She turned around to see Inuyasha nosily looking at the vile of grinded herbs she had made with the help of Kagome's trusted Jinenji. She watched him pick it up and shift it to side to side watching the ingredients move as if he could determine what was used. He popped the wooden cork to sniff it before she snatched it from his hands and shook her head at him. "Stop that before you spill it!"

"What is it?" He asked still looking at her confused as she sprinkled the whole thing into her glass of water. She then walked to the fridge and pulled out a jar that looked orange in color. She came over and poured a little bit into her glass before mixing it with a spoon. "Ginger root, turmeric. cumin, chia seed, chamomile, lemon, and lots of honey to coat my stomach." She explained before downing her glass right before him in one go.

Inuyasha grimaced as he watched her swallow the drink down like she was about to win millions on Fear Factor. He could smell it and it didn't come off appealing at all. His nose wrinkled a bit and the taste was settling on his tongue. When she finished, he shivered hearing her swallow it all down. He took her glass and washed it out for her feeling bad that she had to put herself through this torture. "Can we eat now or do you need a minute?"

Kikyo laughed wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "It's not that bad!" She grabbed another glass and napkins from the cabinet at settled it down on the counter. Inuyasha took the two glasses and Kikyo grabbed the water pitcher.

"Sure…" He countered walking back to the table followed by Kikyo. They sat down and began digging into their meal with haste. Their forks hitting the plates were heard soon by conversation that mainly centered around Inuyasha's irresponsible driving skills.

"I'm telling you it was damn Miroku's fault! How was I supposed to know I was parked in a red zone! Besides, I would have been long gone if it wasn't for Miroku flirting with the pastry lady every time he turned to get something!" Inuyasha huffed angrily looking over the bags to glower at the pink ticket again.

"Why were you even back there in the kitchen?" Kikyo asked pointing her fork at him. "Kagome would have killed you."

"Well she's not there and no one stopped me." He replied with attitude.

"You're so lucky…" Kikyo said before taking the last forkful of the marinated beef. Her lips pulled it off the fork and a hum released from her throat at the warm fulfilling taste. The moist chunks of beef just fell apart on her tongue and seemed to glide down her throat easily. "I so missed food."

Inuyasha stopped to look at her for a minute taking in her appearance. Kikyo looked over seeing him stare before she put two and two together. "Oh no…not like that! I didn't have an eating disorder, well not intentionally." She stumbled through trying to clear it up. "I'm just saying I missed eating like this." She said pointing to her empty plate. "Kagome's the foodie of the family."

Inuyasha flicked his nose with his thumb. "You don't cook too like your sister?" He asked finishing up the vegetables on his plate.

"Does that kitchen look like it belongs to someone that cooks?" She responded pointing to the near empty shelves and the single set of un-used pots and pans. "Anyways…after this I'll be preparing for my system's detox." She wiped her mouth with a napkin before folding it to her side. "So I'm getting in my fun now before that comes." She took a sip of her water and placed the glass down feeling really full.

Inuyasha smirked reaching for his glass of water. "In that case, afterwards let's get a beer." He suggested watching her face take on an olive hue.

Kikyo waved her hand in the air as if to fan his words away. "God no!" Kikyo wanted to gag at the mention of the word beer. "I'll pass on the beer." She said before moving to stand and grab their dishes. "But I'll settle for dessert any day!" She tossed back over her shoulder.

"What? You don't like beer?" He asked tilting his head to the side and cleaning up the containers and the bags. He looked up at the ceiling as the artificial lights began to turn on brightening up the space as evening fell upon them. He looked out of the windows to see the sky had gotten considerably darker.

Kikyo placed the dishes in her sink and ran the water over them to prep them for washing. "No…beer just doesn't like me as of lately." She responded tartly wanting to push the previous night and godawful morning to the far reaches of her mind.

Inuyasha came over looking for her trash can. Kikyo pointed to the glass cabinet towards the end. He pulled it out and saw three separate small cans that were different colors. He recognized them from when Japan which were used to separate recyclables. He laughed to himself but separated the trash correctly. He handed her the plastic for her to rinse out before it was recycled in the appropriate plastic bag.

Kikyo looked down at him and shrugged. "Old habits die hard. Besides, it's good for the earth." She turned off the water and dried her hands on her jean pants leg. "Thanks for the food…again."

Inuyasha pushed the cabinet closed and went to rinse his hands under the running water. "Feh." He said shaking his hands and flinging drops of water about everywhere on purpose as Kikyo shut off the faucet to hit him.

"You have problems." She scoffed pushing by him and walking towards the end of the hall where her easel and paints where.

"You're one to talk." He countered following behind her with curiosity. He walked into the room that looked like it was still undergoing construction. Grey tarp was on the floor collecting paint drops and marks. The walls were bare showing the contrast between the white paint and the brick foundation. A large window like the others brought in the night as the lights above shined brightly into the room. A large wooden table held a collection of paints and materials from bottles, brushes, wooden models, newspaper, etc. There was a shelf in the corner with other things he couldn't name. Everything looked well used and needed. A pile of empty water bottles were in one corner. A worn grey couch was in the corner with a pillow and a blanket obviously proof of where she spent most of her time. Canvases were stacked in the corners and against the walls. Some had protective cloth or a plastic over them. He walked over to look at them with curiosity and amazement. He wasn't exactly into art or knew what he was looking at but he liked the style she used. "So this is what you do." He tucked his hands in his pockets and looked at her artwork.

Kikyo tilted her head to the side looking at her work to get back into her focus. "I do many things, Inuyasha. But this is what I love most." She responded moving to her smaller work table to prep her brushes again for another round on the canvas.

"Do you ever sleep?" He asked moving to her side to watch what she was doing.

"When time permits." She responded lifting her brush up, ready to dip it into her paints.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You know…you need to also rest that hard head of yours." He said using his finger to poke her in the head and push her slightly. Never would he have thought he would be saying that to someone else. Normally, he was the one receiving this talk from his parents because of his active lifestyle.

Kikyo tilted from his push and stilled her brush in its stroke. "I know." She whispered righting herself and shaking off his daring finger. They both knew the odds of that happening were slim but it still needed to be said. "I only have to work like this until Christmas. Maybe sooner than that depending on how your brother responds to this whole mess." She said with morbid humor. She moved forward and began once again stroking her brush against the canvas lightly with accurate and soft motions creating the desired effect of technique and texture.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered moving to sit on her vacant couch that smelt like her perfume. He ran his hand over his face in exasperation. There was just somethings in his life that he did not want to know. His brother's current situation with his fiancé was one of them. The proverbial cat was out of the bag. Inuyasha knew this whole thing was a ruse from the start.

His brother started this with duty and tradition but it had grown into something far more complicated that for once his oldest brother couldn't get out of. He had learned a lot from his phone call with the court representatives. Sesshomaru was legally bound to Kaguya through an old ancient contract that pure bloods used to keep the youkai heritage and wealth within their families. If his brother backed out without proper cause now, Kaguya could take what she wanted from their entire estate that spanned over hundreds of years and billions of dollars. He knew Kaguya's family would do it too. If Sesshomaru had doubted that fact, he would have gotten out of it already or at least tried to kill them.

 _Maybe he was waiting to try to kill them all at one time._

 _Maybe?_

 _But then that would put him at odds with the justice system._

"Bureaucracy…" He muttered shaking his head at the change in times. "Such a dick." He voiced moving his hands behind his head and leaning back to look at the high beams in her celling.

"What?" Kikyo asked turning to Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

Inuyasha shook his head as he looked at her. "Just thinking out loud. I kinda wish for the old days when a demon could fight his way out if he needed to." Inuyasha said leaning his head back again. He felt for his brother at this moment. "I don't understand why though? Why get involved with Kaguya in the first place?"

Kikyo nodded understanding. "I keep wondering as well. Sesshomaru knows all the youkai traditions. I'm sure he would have thought about this which makes me believe there is more too this that we're not getting." She worked out without realizing her fingers had gone to work on her painting. "Something had to really push him to go forward with his desire to mate Kaguya. I've ruled out attraction, money, and power. He clearly held no attachment to her but I can't say that for now. He could have changed and actually respect or like her now. He has plenty of money and he for sure isn't the type to depend on a woman for power. Kaguya is a symbol though of wealth among demons and comes from a very notable line of infamous demons."

"Blackmail?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kaguya has the contract. She doesn't need to blackmail him. Besides if she did that Sesshomaru would have killed her." Kikyo countered steadily stroking her brush in calming motions that was pulling Inuyasha into a light rest. "But I'm sure once I confront him privately, I can figure it out or he will tell me."

"So you decided to tell him?" Inuyasha asked snapping out of it and turning his gaze to Kikyo.

"Of course! Wouldn't you like to know if your fiancé was sneakily getting pregnant behind your back while your mother was plotting to destroy a bond with said fiancé?" Kikyo stopped painting for a second. "We still don't know if that is a private matter between the two."

"Sesshomaru definitely wouldn't!" Inuyasha countered sitting up now completely.

"How do you know?" She whispered. "Is your brother potent? Did you talk to him about his problems within his engagement? Maybe this is her way of saving face for him. Maybe she's saving herself? We don't know. Technically, we are not even supposed to know about this at all. This is breaking medical law by even having this information about Kaguya's medical history without her permission. The only reason we got this information is because Kimi stalked her and uncovered all of this. We don't even know if we can use this in court because it would be considered improper evidence."

Inuyasha rubbed his face tiredly. "Fuck!" He dragged.

"He needs to know before anyone else finds out especially before anymore papers come to the court about his relationship. I'm surprised at how secretive this all has been." She said putting her brush down to turn and look at Inuyasha. "He also needs to know before the press pick up on the story and spread your family's business in the news." She said rubbing her throat practically feeling the sting of sharp claws ready to snap her neck. Her power was impressive and she was pretty confident she could handle an angry Sesshomaru but that didn't mean she wouldn't suffer possibly paralyzing damage. "I also need to confirm my part in all of this. My signature is all Kimi needs to fight against the contract but I'm not sure if it will be enough."

"H-how did this happen? How did you get involved in this?" He asked looking at her with a concerned golden gaze. "I mean I know you use to be on the Council and everything but how-" He said trailing off in exasperation.

Kikyo sighed realizing that the paint from her brush had dripped. "Where to begin…" Kikyo stood and dusted her jeans off seeing that she got some paint on them before looking to Inuyasha who sat waiting expectantly for her to answer. "I noticed Sesshomaru was hanging around Rin and Kagome a lot. I know Sesshomaru had ties to Rin's father but I also knew the nature as to why the two fell out. I was originally afraid Kaguya would fuel his low tolerance for humans into the same extreme hatred she carries. I was originally afraid for my family. I investigated their bond I realized that their hatred could potentially be quite powerful in the Youkai Council where things between humans and demons are barely…respectable. We're only talking about fifty years since we were last at each other's throats. Kaguya and Sesshomaru politically would be devastating to the great progress done to unite us."

"My brother isn't like that!" Inuyasha defended crossing his arms over his chest glaring at her.

"I know that now." She said softly almost in a whisper looking back up at him unafraid to meet his gaze. "But you cannot deny his temper and the blood on his claws. He never cared for humans as much as his father goes out of his way to protect us. Sesshomaru has killed humans and will kill when he wants to. There's barely anything stopping him now from getting away with murder if he chose to do it. No one will know." She said walking now to her small kitchen to get a bottle of water. Just having this conversation was stressful. She didn't ever want to see a can of beer in her life but the desire for the glass bottle still burned in her chest like fire at times. She opened the fridge and grabbed two water bottles before closing the door. "Anyway…I sat down with him that night at the restaurant. I intended to make my promises and intentions known so that there would be no confusion between us. If he hurt my family in any way, I would come for him and that dimwit." She walked over to Inuyasha and hand him a water bottle which he took gratefully. She opened her cap and took a long sip from it.

His mouth had gone dry hearing the icy tones and the murderous intentions she had for them if they were to cross her. He could feel that these were no empty threats. Kikyo was very powerful and from the things he heard from his father, she could hold her own and be quite lethal. He was just taken aback that she so boldly told his brother this….and she was still alive. "You've got some balls on you." Inuyasha said leaning back his water bottle to gulp a lot down. He just couldn't believe this skinny tall artistic human woman standing up to his brother. He swallowed his water and used his nose scenting no lie from her.

"Yeah, well these balls have gotten me into this." She said holding her hands out before having them fall to her side. Her water sloshed in its bottle before she untwisted the cap and drunk it down greedily again hoping it would quench her thirst. Water wasn't cutting it. She needed to detox badly so she could heal herself and calm down. She finished her bottle and put the cap back on. She playfully tossed it across the room in the pile she had growing. "I have to tell him. It's the right thing to do. I won't sneak behind his back and work for your mother. She's done enough damage."

"Kimi cares." He said looking into his bottle, choosing his words carefully. "In her own way. She's never done anything to hurt us. I bet she had no intentions of interfering until she found out about all of this. It makes sense why she would act now. She really didn't have a clue in New York until she got wind of his engagement. Sesshomaru didn't make an announcement sharing this great news with us." Inuyasha explained as he ran his claws through his hair and playfully swirling the water around in his water bottle. "My Alpha didn't think he was serious apparently until she saw the paperwork. That I know for sure."

"Really?" Kikyo asked looking at him with wide eyes.

Inuyasha nodded. "I can confirm that. Kimi always doubts our relationships and she never exactly jumps for joy when we date someone. I mean Shiori got engaged for a day with some model and she shut that down." Inuyasha looked at the ceiling before thinking more on it. "Actually we all did…and we may have busted him up some but he lived…"

"Focus, Inuyasha." Kikyo snapped trying to get to the point in his defense of Kimi.

"Kimi didn't know plain and simple or she did but just thought it wasn't anything serious and that she could get rid of her but this contract makes it difficult for my Alpha to do that. If she went to my dad, she could do it but even she won't risk her pride to go to him for help." Inuyasha said remembering a few times when pride got in his Alpha's way. "Besides, like I said before…Sesshomaru will attempt to kill her if she went to dad. He would never speak to her again."

"That makes sense." Kikyo said having learned something new. "Kimi's reputation could be on the line too if this isn't fixed. Sesshomaru is definitely not going to ask his father for help and neither will Kimi. Interesting…"

Inuyasha's ears flickered. "Look...I've been thinking..."

"Uh-oh." Kikyo joked.

"Shut-up!" He cut in. "Maybe I should be the one to tell Sesshomaru. He is my brother-"

"No!" Kikyo stated firmly. "Inuyasha this is my problem and I will not have you shouldering my burden. Besides, Sesshomaru will be pissed even more if he finds out you know too. Then your relationship with him could be at stake with him. Out of the question! And you will keep your mouth shut too or I'll-"

 _ **Ring Ring.**_

Kikyo frowned stopping her threat. She looked to the living room with hesitation. Inuyasha smirked crossing his arms over his chest knowing she should go get her phone. Kikyo glared before she went to get her cell that was ringing on the charger. She unplugged her phone and looked to see it was Kagome calling her.

"Hey Kags! What's up?"

"….."

"I was just coming back from dinner to work on somethings." She answered leaving out with whom. "You ok?" Kikyo asked hearing in the background a bit of chatter and noise. "Where are you?"

"…."

"Oh…" Kikyo said looking to Inuyasha who had stood and began to ramble around in her art room. He picked up brushes and looked inside drawers. It was like watching a child moving about in discovery and fascination.

"I'm sure Izayoi loves having you and Rin are there. She makes really good crepes. Umm…Is Sesshomaru there too with the dingbat?" She asked curiously before frowning at Inuyasha as he picked up a bottle of expensive paints. "Um… no just asking." She said before pulling the phone down and covering the mouth piece with her hands. "Put that down right now, Inuyasha!" He hissed leaning forward to threaten him which did very little to stop him.

"…"

Inuyasha opened the bottle and smirked at the color red that matched his jacket but was a little bit glossier. His mind told him this would be great for one of his bike and car designs. He looked around before finding a piece of newspaper to fit his needs.

Kikyo could barely pay attention to her sister on the other end. She could tell Kagome had something important to say because she was pausing a lot. Kagome only did this when she was holding back from asking something. "Let me call you right back, Kags. I'm going to strangle someone." She said watching with horror as Inuyasha squirted a bottle of expensive fine oil red paint all on an old newspaper and moved it around with his finger like a child. "Inuyasha!" She screamed, hanging up on her sister as fast as she could before she threw her phone on the couch and marched up to him. She snatched the tube out of his hand and closed it tightly. "Get out!"

"It's just paint." Inuyasha said looking at the red color before looking back at the tube in her hand. "How much do you want for that?"

Kikyo sighed exasperatedly holding up the tube of paint. "This is very expensive French Charvon oil paint! You know how long it takes to get a set! And don't treat it like that! Pierre Ambrogiani painted with these colors!" She said watching as he paid her no attention but continued to look in awe at the red paint as if he had never seen that shade of red before.

Inuyasha smirked at the color before looking back at his hand. He looked back at her and she backed away cautiously. "Come here, Kikyo." His eyes got a glint to them that had her feeling uncomfortable.

"You better not, Inuyasha…" She warned stepping away as he moved forward towards her. "I swear if you touch me…" before she could finish the sentence he smeared his finger on her cheek and down her jaw, creating a thick red smear on her skin.

"Inuyasha!" She shrieked fighting his hand away as he came back to get the other cheek. She ran away from him and went to her cheap paints and traded the red for a bright neon green color. She opened the cap and turned to him with it held up warningly.

"Ok, I'm done playing!" He laughed nervously this time backing away from her. He looked down at himself and realized he was in no position to fight with her over paint. She didn't have fur and sensitive ears like his. It would take days to get out the paint from his long hair and ears.

"Come here, Inuyasha." Kikyo she repeated dangerously looking quite mad with the red splattered across her face and a bottle of paint in her hands. He almost laughed hysterically watching her approach him like a predator in the jungle. All she needed was a spear of some kind and she would have a solid look.

He backed away in circles reaching to take the bottle of red paint he found interesting with him. He smiled and stopped before he ran at full speed into the hallway towards the table where his things were. Faster than she could reach for him, he grabbed his jacket, phone and keys on the table with the same unpainted hand. "See you Kikyo!" He yelled out behind him as he rushed through the door.

Kikyo grabbed a wipe she kept on standby and ran to the front door. She looked out at him as he put his jacket on and waved. "You are going to get it when you least expect it Inuyasha!" She promised, tossing him the wipe. Her voice carried in the empty hall. She squinted at the sound hoping she wasn't disturbing anyone. She looked behind her at the table seeing he left the pink ticket there. "You forgot your ticket, you bum!"

"Trash it!" He yelled walking away and turning the corner out of sight.

Kikyo shook her head before closing the door behind him. She walked to the table and snatched the ticket off it. "Rude." She muttered putting it on the counter next to her purse so she could take it to him later. She walked to her phone ready to call Kagome back but paused. She inhaled deeply before pulling up the name to get her duty over with. Her heart was hammering in her chest really cursing Kimi for putting her in this situation. She called his phone and waited patiently secretly hoping the answering machine answered. She wasn't disappointed as she was prompted to leave her message at the end of the tone.

"Sesshomaru, call me back immediately. We need to speak in private when you have the chance. Tell me where to meet you and I can do it. I have news that you need to hear in person." With that, she hung up and looked at her phone. She dialed Kagome's number to call her back but she was met as well with the dial tone. "Must be busy." She said before hanging up to clean herself up from the mess Inuyasha made.

* * *

Kagome couldn't stomach it anymore. She felt like she was going to gag. Kagome sat on the floor playing with Rin and talking to Shiori who had swung by to spend time with her parents. An annoying voice was in the background showing off something for a wedding that no one wanted to be part of. Kaguya was putting on an act worthy of a matinee price tag at the movie theatre. Kagome looked over at Kaguya who leaned over the table to show Izayoi the sample colors she had picked with her mother as well as a few dates she wanted her and especially Lady Inukimi to be present for. Kagome smirked each time Izayoi had to tell her that Lady Inukimi's schedule was packed. Kagome understood quite clearly she meant that the demoness was not interested if she was avoiding her for this long and staying out of the planning of her son's nuptials.

"Desperate, isn't she?"

Kagome looked to Shiori who bounced Rin in her lap while looking to Kaguya. Kagome sighed and shook her head not saying anything.

"Come on, Kagome." Shiori nudged her with her elbow. "You know she drives you bat shit crazy too!"

"No she doesn't." Kagome responded looking back at her as Izayoi tried to rush to the kitchen to check on the food. Kagome looked back at Shiori and smiled. "I don't have to deal with her…ever." It was awkward to be sharing a space with Kaguya who glared at her every chance she could get but never said anything to her. Kagome's aura bristled occasionally against Kaguya but she didn't cower away or show that she was bothered by her. Kagome tried to leave earlier but Izayoi wanted to treat her for the 'rude' interruption of her and her mate's behavior. What she was beginning to understand about Izayoi was that…in her world…there was no such thing as no to the royal.

"Lucky." Shiori mumbled before kissing Rin's cheeks and making a bubble noise that had Rin giggling but the only sound coming out was a raspy noise. Rin's cheeks were red but she was very happy playing with her new friend that gave her a new dress and socks. Shiori looked at Rin with a smile. "You guys are so lucky! You get to be around all the fun and cool people." She said to Rin who nodded in agreement. She leaned back and sighed. "Meanwhile, I'm stuck with the Wicked Witch of Eternal Night."

"Shiori."

The young woman sighed before looking up at Kaguya who directed her attention towards her now that Izayoi had escaped to the kitchen. Clearly, Kaguya had her boundaries of where and how far she would go. Shiori prayed that the men would come back from wherever they went off to. She knew Sesshomaru and Inutashio left to escape the madness. She cursed her older brother, wishing he would put a leash on his fiancé and take her away already. "Yes…." She answered trying to be polite as possible for the sake of her mother's wishes. She asked her earlier to keep her remarks down to a minimum out of respect for Sesshomaru. When she put it like that, Shiori calmed down and bit her tongue. She loved her older brother and would do anything for him. Even holding back the snarky remarks she had been saving to unleash upon the annoying demoness.

"You look lovely this evening." Kaguya complemented dryly.

"I know! Thank you." Shiori replied bitingly with a false smile. She turned back to Kagome rolling her eyes so that Kaguya couldn't see.

"Did your mother tell you about the date to get your measurements for your dress?" Kaguya asked a little too sweetly.

"Tell me the designer and I can send my exact measurements." Shiori responded not bothering to engage in conversation.

"Sorry…but I have to pick out the dress for you. I want all my bridesmaids to be uniform and so I need to see what fits you." She spoke with distaste in her tone. "After all, you could grow plump by that time and the dress could need alterations."

Shiori turned around slowly. Kagome reached for Rin who thought they were playing another game. "What are you trying to say…Kaguya?" She gritted out placing her claws hand on the sofa.

Kagome looked between the two before placing her hand over Shiori's and shaking her head. Kagome made to stand and nodded to Shiori. "Let's go help your mom in the kitchen." She said winking to Shiori.

"Finally, the help is going where she belongs." Kaguya spoke looking down at her samples and date books.

Kagome didn't bother responding but Shiori took that as a personal offense. "Yeah, where you try so disgustingly hard to be but can't never reach." Before she realized it, she spoke ushering Kagome into the hallway.

"What did you just say?" Kaguya said moving after them as they sped up down the hallway. "Come back here!"

Shiori laughed and pushed Kagome forward feeling Kaguya move right behind them. Shiori suddenly stopped and turned grabbing Kagome who held Rin in her arms. "Shiori!" Kagome reprimanded looking back to see Kaguya fuming and walking towards them. "Stop pulling me!" Suddenly, Shiori let go and Kagome ran into someone that just turned the corner.

"Ow!" Kagome said holding Rin who continued to laugh thinking it was a game. Two strong hands held her by her shoulders to steady her. "Shiori!" Kagome yelled at the demoness who stepped to the side to greet her father who walked right behind Sesshomaru.

"Daddy!" She said gripping his torso and hugging him fiercely while directing her smile to Kaguya coming up the hallway. "We were just going to the kitchen to help mom."

Inutashio looked to the fuming Kaguya who glared daggers at Shiori and Kagome. His eyebrows went up to see Kagome and Rin plastered into Sesshomaru's chest with his hands upon the young woman's shoulders keeping her in place. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that his oldest and the young chef were more intimate than he thought. He looked to Shiori who gave her best dazzling smile and he knew Shiori had done something. "But the kitchen is back that way. Where were you coming from?" He asked looking down as Shiori flickered imaginary dirt off of her dress.

"The den." She responded sweetly.

Inutashio fought a hard sigh. He bowed at an angle so that it seemed he was bending to her level. "Shiori…in my office…now." He said giving her gentle push as if she was six again and had gotten into trouble.

Shiori pouted and turned around walking by Kaguya who smirked down at the young woman. Not one to leave without a lasting comment, Shiori let her have another. "Sorry daddy. I was just putting things where they belong and I thought Kaguya was seeing herself out the back door."

"Shiori!" He barked walking forward and grabbing his youngest by the arm. "Let's go!" He turned to look at Kagome and raised his eyebrows at her with expectations in them. She blushed and followed behind him understanding his silent request.

Kagome wasn't still entirely over the episode from that morning. Much to her embarrassment, she had woken up from her long nap with Rin to a calmer version of the older couple sitting on the couch and drinking coffee as if nothing had happened. They looked refreshed and spoke as if they were not previously caught at the beginnings of a make out session by their son and guest. They went on and behaved normally as if it was perfectly fine to shut down the whole house, just to do…whatever.

Kagome blushed at the thought wishing her sister was here so she could vent to her. Now that Kikyo was back, old habits died hard. It was challenging to keep things to herself when she could tell Kikyo who was like a titanium steel vault filled with secrets. She needed to talk to her. Sure they still had their issues but Kagome wanted to talk to her.

Inutashio let go of Shiori's arm allowing her to lead the way followed by Kagome and Rin who responded just as he wanted. Inutashio watched humorously as the three females turned the corner before he stopped them. He looked at their faces and it was like as if he had many daughters. He sighed and started with Shiori knowing Kagome had no fault in this but was just a pawn. "Stop causing trouble." He growled lowly at his youngest daughter. "You know you upset her when you do things like that and you cause problems that your brother has to clean up."

"Daddy! She started it this time! I swear!" Shiori said looking to Kagome for backup. Kagome nodded in agreement but said nothing feeling as if she was little again in front of her father scolding her and her siblings.

Inutashio reached for Rin and Kagome happily handed the little girl over. "I believe you, but you can't do things like that. At least don't get caught." He said watching as Shiori crossed her arms and glared as he strolled away leaving a flabbergasted Kagome and a pouting Shiori.

"But you caught me and not mom, so it doesn't count." She whined following after her dad. She reached for Kagome's hand and pulled her along to follow so she wouldn't be awkwardly standing in the middle of the hallway where Kaguya and Sesshomaru would come by. "You're not going to tell mom are you?"

Inutashio said nothing but nuzzled his nose in Rin's hair. Rin communicated to him using her growls and her fingers and in turn the demon did the same. Kagome was shocked at the whole situation as they headed towards the kitchen. "You learned to sign to her?"

The demon smiled showing his fangs. "Just a few simple words. I'm going to make an effort to try to learn for Rin's sake."

Angry yells were heard behind them and Kagome stopped to look back. The couple was around the corner but clearly Kaguya was upset and vocalizing her anger aggressively. Her aura had turned hostile and Kagome felt the hairs on her arm stand up. She felt terrible for Sesshomaru and turned around hoping maybe she could say something to fix the situation. Kaguya was an anal individual to deal with but Sesshomaru didn't deserve her wrath. The conversation from earlier with Sesshomaru had plagued her the rest of the day and curiosity was getting to her. He had to want out of that relationship. Who would do this torture to themselves.

"Kagome, come along." Inutashio's voice spoke urging her to keep going. Understanding his request, she continued forward passing the den once again. She cut off from the pair and went to her purse to get her phone. She walked back into the hallway and towards the patio doors leading to the intricate gardens of the French palace.

"I'll be outside! I'm going to make a phone call." Kagome announced watching as Inutashio nodded before looking down at Shiori and answering whatever comment she had. She checked to make sure Rin was well before stepping onto the patio and out onto the pathway that led into the rose garden. Darkness blanketed the sky with little stars coming out and waking up. The cool air hit her bare arms and she found herself wishing she grabbed her jacket. Definitely fall was here and soon winter would follow.

Kagome weighed her options in her mind before deciding to just press the dial button and call. She didn't know why her nerves were jumping but they were. Maybe she couldn't be doing this phone call right now with Kaguya here. Her mind went blank as she heard her sister's voice over.

"Hey Yo-yo!"

"….."

"Oh…ummm…nothing…I wanted to talk to you." She responded lamely trying to get her mind focused to have to conversation. "What are you up to?" She asked looking behind her as Kaguya's shouting got louder as she came for Shiori in the hallway. Her voice carried so even outside, she could hear the enraged demoness. Soon Shiori got loud and proceeded to lash out verbally at Kaguya.

"…."

"I'm fine!" Kagome reassured moving further into the garden to get away from the noise. "That's just Shiori! I'm at the Tashio's." She responded not knowing what else to say."

"…"

Kikyo said something on the other end and she froze. Kagome's eyes darted back to the house. "Sesshomaru and the dingbat are here." She responded with a shake of her head. "Why do you ask?"

"…."

Kagome sighed gathering the courage to just come out and ask. "Kikyo…I spoke to Sesshomaru today and he was really different. Long story short, I found out that something isn't quite right about his engagement. Now-I know it isn't my business! You know I'm not that person but it sounds like he is really in trouble. I asked him but he told me to ask-"

"…."

"Kikyo? Kikyo wait! Kikyo!"

Kagome pulled back to look at her phone in shock wondering if she heard what she thought she heard. She looked at her phone in shock debating on if she should call back or not. She thought against it and lowered her phone slowly. "What?" She asked the wind watching her screen dim slightly going into power save mode.

"She's such an ass! That's why no one here likes her!"

Kagome looked up watching as Shiori stalked out into the patio clearly heated. She plopped down on the patio sofa with red eyes clearly fuming from another verbal sparring with Kaguya. Her parents were scrambling to fix the situation from the sound of their voices along with Kaguya's. Well mainly Izayoi as Inutashio could be seen using Rin to make a quick exit back into the den where it was safe. Kagome walked over to Shiori and moved to sit down next to her. Kagome focused on her aura and mediated to bring a tranquil atmosphere around her. She pushed her aura out slowly to help Shiori calm down and cool off.

Shiori exhaled and blinked several times before the red was gone and the anger left her. She leaned against Kagome and sighed. "I don't get it. Why is he with her? Doesn't he see she's a bitch?" Shiori muttered as Kagome shushed her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Why he can't be with someone that doesn't foul the atmosphere?"

Kagome sighed seeing that she could calm Shiori down but her mouth was another story. "Shiori…don't let her get to you. Remember what I said…she doesn't bother me because I don't have to interact with her and neither do you. You have a choice to allow someone to take up space in your life. When she gets like that…just ignore her. She's marrying your brother not you."

Shiori shook her head against the advice. "I wish you or Kikyo was his intended." She mumbled tartly.

Kagome sat shocked at her words before she stood up and walked back into the house. "Shiori."

Her phone began to ring then and she looked down in her lap to see Kikyo's name glow as if summoned by Shiori's rant. Kagome watched it waiting patiently until her phone stopped ringing. She had somehow gathered the courage to call her sister but she couldn't ask her the question about Sesshomaru's affairs as well as her part in it. Kagome lost that bravery. She just couldn't do it. She felt like it wasn't her place. Sesshomaru should tell her if he really wanted her to know.

She sighed heavily and shook her head while shaking her bangs. He did tell her to ask though which was him giving her permission, right? He did tell her to ask Kikyo but she just couldn't. She felt like she was opening a can of worms and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved. On the other hand, Sesshomaru was clearly unhappy and trapped in his relationship because of something that Kikyo knew. What if Kikyo could help him but didn't know how? He needed help. Maybe she could help? But how could she help him? What if Kikyo was somehow deeply involved? She tried to ask her but clearly she was caught up in something.

"Inuyasha." She spoke with more questions brewing inside of her.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for the next update to this story.**


	33. Chapter 33: Coffee and Cognac

**Hello Fireworks and King Cakes**

Well loves its 2017 and we are 33 chapters in! You know what that means…time to throw in a wrench and twist this story...again! :D

* * *

 ** _Chapter 33 has been brought to you by..._**

 **Thank you Chapter 32 Reviewers**

 **angeleyes20876** – It was beer and most people don't consider beer to be a trigger consciously. They think of hard liquor so I wanted to just put in the daily conscious effort it takes on her part to fight against her habit without making a big deal out of the moment. Temptation is everywhere even by those that have good intentions.

I agree! I hope I made it clear how Kagome and Kikyo handle things. Both are strong willed in their own way and get results. No way is better than the other…it's just a matter of circumstance and preference. I hope you enjoy this twist of a chapter!

 **Nyght Elf** – The contract locked him in place but his need to satiate his instincts (Apex) coupled with his moral duty to the throne is what got him into creating a relationship with Kaguya in the first place. (See Chapter 11: Simmer) Normally as I explained demons are complacent about the Promise Contract as they don't regret their selections in a full blooded mate. Sesshomaru however does regret it but cannot escape. I hope that explains things. I even went back in this chapter to refresh the information just in case. I don't want to confuse folks! (Let me know if there is a discrepancy!)

Super cool! I'll go right now after I update to read what you got! And just keep working on it. Look at my other work…I did not go back and fix them. You can clearly see the growth I have done over the years from my teens to adulthood. Just keep writing and try your best! Xoxoxoxo!

 **ObsessiveCompulsiveReading** – Thank you love! I'm so happy to welcome you aboard to my soap opera! You are super sweet! Yes I try to make this as realistic as possible! I hope to not disappoint. Prepare for twists and turns!

 **Tai** – Lol he liked that color red. The question is what he plans on doing with that red pain color that he took! Yes I'm about read for Kaguya to make a move too!

 **Gw2505** – Awe well thank you for finding time to respond! I really do appreciate it. Oh they will have their day! It's coming for sure! Thank you so very much! I'm trying my best to keep them in character. As for giving Inuyasha more air time…all things come in due time.

 **Youkai55** – Apparently he wasn't as intrigued in painting until Kikyo painted before him. I regret not writing that into a scene…but now I'm thinking of ways to get that brush involved up someone's behind!

Shiori got away with it from her father but her mother was disappointed. Inutashio explained his stance on it. Izayoi is trying to keep the peace but she is failing…lol

 **Danielle596** \- .O you caught on to that…hehehehe! Wait and see!

Gives over the cookie! - Lol *insert sailor moon intro music here*

I wanted to say so much here but I can't otherwise Id ruin the chapters coming up! So….I agree to everything you said! Kaguya is really showing her ass right now but I suppose pride and gluttony will do that to you.

 **kagomeLove2** – lol this story is always changing so… just note that everyone will get air time but in a natural way where the story flows organically. The last thing I want to do is force a scene that isn't realistic or imperative to the plot of the story.

Sesshomaru cannot, he is stuck between a rock and hard place. Our present society rules are at play along with those of demonic society so he literally has to watch his steps or risk losing everything.

And pride is clearly the Tashio sin…but just how far will it take them…hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 32 Follower**

arinamachan

ice kitty queen

WatLiesBeneath

ObsessiveCompulsiveReading

yujiyasha

WanderingBlossom

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 33 Fav**

arinamachan

ice kitty queen

Xx Adorned by love xX

ObsessiveCompulsiveReading

yujiyasha

WanderingBlossom

dancing4life

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

 _ ***NEW UPDATE 2017 SCHEDULE TIME FOR THIS STORY - CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR DETAILS.***_

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Coffee and Cognac**

* * *

Shippo was nervous as he sat on the express train next to an excited Shiori that early morning. The chill in the air was noted along with the stale scent of the metal box that moved along the metro rails holding the morning travelers. Their bodies rocked a bit as they rode out of the heart of Paris towards his flat. His mind was trying to process exactly what had happened while keeping a watchful eye on a hyper Shiori who was talking rather adamantly to a few passengers about anything they requested. The night before was rather strange as he had just exited the restaurant when he received a frantic text from Shiori asking that he stop by if possible. He had classes the next day so normally he would opt to just go home so he could get some studying in. When he arrived to her condo, he was barreled in the chest with her small body along with a sputter of words explaining her extreme dislike for her brother's fiancé and the unfair rules of society. Her words began to shift to other topics and the stress that corrupted her body was beginning to show the longer they stood in her living room. Her strong and fearless resolve was beginning to crumble before him. In a way, Shiori reminded him much of Kagome. Both ladies were always trying to keep it all together while pushing their stress and worries down until it manifested in some other manner. Shippo let her rant, never cutting her off while he made them both a light dinner and laid with her body tucked against his into the night. Needless to say that night he didn't get any studying done and worried the following morning about his classes in silence.

He had woken with a jolt in the early hours of the morning when the sky was still dark. He stressed that he needed to get home so he could get his things so he could be on time for his lessons. His school had a strict late policy and tardiness unless proven by emergency was not tolerated. Shippo began on a rant of his own about how he couldn't wait to test out and graduate, that is if the headmaster didn't set him up to fail. Shiori had woken up and saw the tables had turned as Shippo bounced around her room trying to prioritize his life in five minutes in a state of induced panic. She watched in a lethargic daze as he threw on his wrinkled clothes while muttering his fears of getting the boot for being late to school. He revealed to her that his headmaster thought him to be arrogant because of his coveted position at Kagome's restaurant. Nothing he did seemed to please the man. Shippo went on about how the man had it out for him since day one. She watched humorously never leaving the bed as he pulled one leg in his dark wash jeans while going to reach for his toothbrush that he left at her place. His wild hair looked like fire on his head and his tail was very fuzzy revealing his stressed state. Before he could finish anything, Shiori reached for his hand and pulled him back to bed while explain the plan she had just created to solve his problems. Before he could argue with her, she presented her case in a sly and effective manner that turned his body into liquid lava and his mind into mush.

Shippo sat hunched in his cold seat feeling relaxed and yet nervous as the sunrays slowly rose into the sky behind the windows of the express train. His body was functioning on a high he couldn't process due to Shiori's hand staying constantly connected to his. Shiori slowly leaned over his body to talk to anyone and everyone on the morning train. His arm was wrapped around her waist protectively unsure if this really was a good idea. She had talked him into taking the early train home while she called her family's driver to pick them up from his home to take them back into the city. It was faster and he would have time to gather his things and properly do his morning routine without rushing so much. Despite these reasons she gave, he knew this was just an excuse for her to see his place as she had been putting it off long enough for her taste.

Everyone stared at them on the train with many asking questions and taking pictures with their phones. Pens were being passed as requests for her autograph were thrown among the early commuters that were normally silent in the mornings. Shiori happily obliged and even signed three little girls backpacks calling them her royal princess friends in training. His ears nearly bled at their excited high squeals reaching decibels he didn't know existed. Shippo was nervous about how she would be treated or what would happen to them as they used public transportation. He thought about concealing her in his oversized hoodie to hide her identity but what he should have gotten her was a black wig and brown contacts. Everyone knew who she was because of her strange and infamous royal Tashio features. Shiori certainly did not want to hide herself, expressing her pride and ability to handle herself should they find themselves in a precarious situation. She also threw in for good measure that she trusted him to take good care of her as this was what boyfriends did. This shut him up and left him in a contented daze due to the official verbal label she addressed him as for the first time.

Shippo looked to the young demoness wearing blue jeans and a white peplum shirt with soft white Toms on her feet. She covered her arms with a light denim jacket to fight against the chill of fall that had settled upon France. Her long silver hair was pulled into a loose ponytail with light makeup, giving her interpretation of his request called "dressing down". She pushed her small black pocketbook between them for safety while listening intently to the human across from her go on about some art community center that needed a breath of fresh air. The conversations had changed with Shiori excitedly speaking with everyone and asking them to share their stories with her. The train was getting crowded as more people got on and very few got off.

Their confused expressions didn't go unnoticed. Some humans obviously those against demons stayed away while others mingled with the crowd. There were curious patrons that boldly asked why she was riding the morning express train out of the city and question who he was to her. Shippo tried to take away his hand but Shiori wouldn't let him go. She boldly just stood up and sat on his lap in front of all the strangers happily announcing that he was her boyfriend. His face was red with embarrassment and growing darker each time she boldly and loudly stated where they were going and why they were going there. She was just too honest at times and he knew they were being judged.

 _Why would a royal princess be riding the express eight am train out south towards the banlieues?_

Their eyes all looked to him as she gave in detail about his "extraordinary" talent and "hard work" that he gives to his cooking craft. Questions turned to him next catching him off guard which Shiori was happy to step in an answer for him when he couldn't find the words to express himself. Her praise of him was professed loudly to the sea of people sardined inside their train. She was so honest. By the end of the forty five minute ride, he was sure everyone in his burrow knew he was in culinary school, working at the famed Shikon Bistro as an apprentice, and dating the Princess of France. Strangers gave him words of encouragement and even asked for his picture and autograph. Congratulations were passed to him from men and women that got off and got on the train. Some gave him advice and motivation to continue pushing through the late nights, stressful times, worrisome financial matters, and long commutes to reach his goals. Everyone agreed with Shiori that he was worth something by listening to his tale repeated by the princess.

Finally they had reached their stop and Shiori got off holding onto him with camera phones and waves following them out of the cart. She gave them a very royal hand wave and politely told them all how wonderful they were. Shiori was even so bold to hug a few people and shake hands as they too gave her encouragement to continue to do what she loved and maintain her connection with the people. They bowed to her…some more dramatic than others. They handed them business cards and numbers telling them if they needed things from roof repairs to violin lessons to give them a call. Shiori happily stuck every one of them in her purse with the clear intention to make use of some of those offers. Shippo didn't believe it until he saw it for himself. It was like by her taking the public transit with the working class going out into the lesser parts, she had become Princess Diana's reincarnate or something. She held onto his hand as he led her up the stairs and out of the station. He could feel his hands grow sweaty because of his nerves as it donned on him that they were almost to his little place. He couldn't believe what had possessed him to go through with her request. His place was small. It was a hole in the wall that he called a flat. She would really see it. She would really see him. What he had to offer her.

Shiori was excited as her feet moved alongside Shippo's against the pavement. People outside of the city were so much more friendly, honest, and louder that those she knew in the city. She loved it. She loved them! She even got names and addresses so she could send out invitations to her gala. She looked to Shippo's hand feeling the heat growing from his hold. She knew he was nervous about his place despite him never saying it. She didn't understand why. She was sure it was just fine and besides…it was his. She would be in his space and surrounded by everything that was the fiery, talented, normally playful trickster that was her boyfriend.

They stepped out of the station into the early sun and Shiori looked around, taking in her new environment. She looked up to see a few of the old architectural buildings mixed with that of the block style housing. A big open market was outside in the square with the people readily building back up their stalls to start another early day. Trucks of produce and carts making coffee and croissants for the early risers were already in production with lines of customers waiting for service. Shippo's hand tightened around hers and she held on while looking at everyone and everything. The streets were crowded with cars and the sidewalks were filled with little children and their book bags ready to start another day. It was quite a diverse group of people pulling their jackets closer feeling the cold air. Shiori had a million questions running through her head at the moment. A few people stopped in midstride to gawk openly at what they were seeing. Shiori grabbed his hand to force him to a stop and he did so. She directed him towards the market where she looked at everyone's wares.

Shippo smiled at her excited disposition. Shiori knew they needed to get to his place ASAP but she couldn't help herself. The market looked so lively with people buying their groceries and breakfast before running off to the trains or their bikes. He took her to a coffee stand that he frequented and got them both a strawberry Danish and coffee. The people at the stall were curious as they seemed to recognize Shiori but not sure where from. This pleased Shiori as she just shrugged her shoulders pretending to be just a normal customer.

Shiori was so excited at how the morning had played out. She found her morning to be filled with adventure and inspiration from all the people that she saw and came across. She had spotted quite a few fashion finds that gave her some ideas as well. She was so happy to have made the decision to come with Shippo to his flat. Her eyes looked to their entwined fingers where she could feel his hands becoming slippery. She looked up at Shippo sensing his anxiety and she held his hand comfortingly. They continued walking down streets and turning corners passing by a few beggars and homeless fellows. She frowned as they walked by noticing the neighborhood got a little bit more rugged. She weaved with him through the streets and sidewalks until they came to a cross bridge that sat over a long river. She looked to see elderly and young people sitting on the edges enjoying the morning sun and the company of others following the pathways on both sides leading to wherever. He took her to the side of a cobble building near the edge that looked as if it was once someone's home that had been split into two. They walked around until they came to metal black stairs. He led her up the stairs to the second floor where they reached their landing. Shiori took their food and drinks in her hands while he fished for his keys.

"It's not much…" Shippo reached into his pocket and fumbled with his keys feeling his nerves creep up on him. The book bag on his back felt like weights despite the lack of books inside of them. His hands were shaking terribly now as he lifted them to the keyhole.

Shiori shifted her cup and the bag of goods into one hand and used the other to cover his. Bright green eyes flashed at her with fear clearly laced within them. "Everything will be fine. Unless you have a dead body inside?" She smirked jokingly reminding him much of Inuyasha in that moment.

Shippo swallowed before finally pushing the key inside the lock and turning. At the sound of the click, his heart nearly jumped into his mouth. He pushed the door open and let out the air he was holding realizing there was no going back. He didn't know if he should allow her to enter first out of respect or if he should enter first because of safety. However, Shiori decided for them both and just waltzed in clearly excited. Immediately he reached to cut on the lights and closed the door behind them.

Shiori maintained her smile as she looked around the one room flat. It was a little dark given the low lighting inside his flat and all the windows had the curtains pulled shut blocking the sun from outside. Her smile grew bright to see it wasn't bad at all. His flat was rectangular in size which made it seem big despite the reality. The ceiling was lower than expected. Shippo was so tall his head was right underneath it. There was a kitchen nook across from her with a small stove housing two gas burners and a little wooden counter. She was glad he cooked at her place. His stove looked like he could barely do much. A metal pantry stood jammed pack with spices, ingredients, and other things. Pots and pans were sitting nearby in a box. His fridge was about the size of her night stand in her bedroom. A small wooden coffee table and a little black sofa were in the middle covered in books, papers, and pictures of dishes. He had a bookshelf of tons of pictures of memories, art supplies, random items, and books on top of books stacked in various manners. The bathroom was near the back. In the far corner was a bed with crazy colored sheets and brown pelts. Something large and feathered sat securely on the edge of the bed. Next over was a very small closet that held no door, allowing anyone to see the makeshift metal racks serving as dressers and hangers for his clothes.

She watched as Shippo ran about picking up little things off the floor and opening windows to allow fresh air and sunlight to filter inside. As the light came in, the space looked so bright and inviting. Shiori set their purchases in the kitchen on the small counter and stood looking around in awe. Her fingers brushed his heavily used seasonings knowing which ones he liked to use the most. Her nose twitched from the scent of spices and fox magic. His scent was heavy and coated everything giving her a warm fuzzy feeling. This place was where he spent much of his time and it showed. It felt so inviting here unlike her apartment in the heart of Paris.

She walked further into the big room towards the bookshelf to look at all the things he had. It was covered in random items to the point where it began to overflow. Her hand touched a spinning top and she smiled looking at the child's toy. She picked it up carefully feeling the weight of it in her hand before placing it down back in its spot. She looked over to see a bag of colorful bowls and pottery that was wrapped in symmetrical red and white cloth. An old mortar and pestle sat nearby next to a set of worn brown moose skin moccasins. Some ceremonial clothing was nailed to the wall nearby and she reached out to glide her fingers through the fringes of the indigenous piece that seemed to be very important to him. His space was more than just a representation of himself, she could help but feel it was also sacred.

She moved over to study the many pictures of people and fox demons everywhere. Shiori saw pictures of his many fox cousins, friends, and parents. In all of them he either wore no shirt or wore a fur vest that covered him along with loose pants. She saw pictures of horses running about in fields free of saddles and reigns. There were a few with him dressed in his ceremony attire in the middle of a ceremony or dance with a face of pure concentration. Shiori was pleasantly surprised to see some taped to the wall of him cooking over a fire pit with the men. Many smiling faces were around him with encouragement. She moved over and saw one that looked positively cute. He was small with no shirt on playing in a river with a bright small bushy tail behind him. His smile was wide and bright as he held up a fish in his hands to the camera. "Shippo!" She exclaimed.

Shippo had just finished putting his class notes and books in his backpack when he looked up to see what she was holding. He zipped his backpack closed and walked over to see the photo that brought her so much joy. He blushed at the old memory that was captivated in black and white. The original photo was taken years ago. His photo was just a replica that modern technology was able to immortalize. In the photo was a much younger version of him back when his mother used to call him her little warrior. His toothy smile was bright with accomplishment in his eyes. His father had taken the picture of him and was very proud in his first catch from the local creek. "Yeah…that's me." He said rubbing his fingers through his hair. "My dad took that photo. He said it was the beginnings of becoming a proud male of our tribe." He explained pointing to the small fish he captured with his bare claws. "A man that can fish for himself will eat for a lifetime."

"That's beautiful Shippo. I bet your dad is really proud of you!" She spoke reaching out to touch the visual of his younger self. She continued to scan the room looking around in awe at the fabrics and artifacts that represented the fox demon.

Shippo said nothing but moved away to clean up the small table so she could eat and drink her coffee. He cleaned hurriedly while staying mindful of his time. He needed to shower and gather his things for class. His nerves were still frazzled as he listened intensely to the small sighs and noises she made while exploring his tiny space. He thought it was small before with just him inside but with the two of them in his flat it looked cramped. He gazed around the room dropping his hands to his side catching Shiori's attention. "I'm going to shower and I'll be right back ok!"

Shiori didn't turn around but just waved him off. Her hands had dug into the shelf and started pulling out books and pictures. Shippo hesitated for a moment before he went over to his closet and pulled out his clothes. Looking over one last time, he quickly made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. His body went on autopilot with the intentions of taking a quick shower. His mind stayed focus on the woman just beyond the door that was going on a personal exploration of his flat as if it was an archeological dig of some lost world. The spray of the cold water hit him, making him jump in shock. He had forgotten to give the water time to warm before hopping in. Shippo braced himself against the cold tile of the shower wall trying not fight the shiver that was coming from the base of his tail and up his spine. Gradually, the water began to heat and he began the quick washing of his body leaving his mind free to run wild again. His ears strained to listen beyond the water to hear her mumble and gasp. Curiosity flooded him because of the growing desire to know what was causing such sounds.

The noises she was making were ones of joy but he couldn't understand why. He didn't know what she found so fascinating. He didn't have much. He didn't have expensive art hanging on the walls or gifts given by famous relatives and the Pope. His furniture wasn't new but given by his landlady who owned the old home. He had built everything else himself. Nothing in his flat was posh or anything to gawk at so…why was she so interested?

 _Maybe she feels sorry for me?_

 _She is trying her best to seem like it doesn't bother her._

 _You're a nobody and now she sees it._

 _You're such an idiot!_

"Idiot!" He whispered harshly tilting his head up towards the onslaught of the spray allowing the hot water to beat upon his face and sting his open eyes. Shippo gripped his face and ran his hand down the sides rubbing angrily before quickly moving on the shampoo his hair and get out. He irritably scrubbed his hair and body before taking the shower nozzle and rinsing himself off as quickly as he could. He glared at the intensified redness of his flesh from the harsh water temperature that he didn't feel due to his mind running rampant. Droplets dripped from his long wet reddish brown hair and lean slender body onto the white tub below. He glared at his open palms before side eyeing the door with caution. Part of him didn't want to go back out there to face her. To face her angry words that she was sure to spew at him. Shiori could be verbally aggressive and he was sure she would give him an earful of exactly what she wanted to say to him.

He turned off the water and went through his normal morning routine while drying himself off. He threw on his clothes and grimaced at how wrinkled they were compared to Shiori's pressed attire. Shippo sighed heavily no longer hearing her move but could make out the turn of pages. He looked up into the mirror and used his hand to wipe the fog that covered it due to the heated moisture from his shower. His reflection showed himself in his bathroom mirror that was holding on by three nails and lots of black duct tape. He gave himself a good look about himself with sharp claws combing back his damp hair. There was nothing else he could do to himself. His time had run out.

Gathering his courage he grabbed his dirty clothes before going out into his apartment. He held his breath needing to just say something that was sitting on his chest. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He took a cautious step forward and turned his head to the side to see Shiori had moved to sit in the middle of his bed with a cookbook open seemingly reading with interest. Their coffee cups were seated on his little nightstand next to their Danishes. He stilled for a moment admiring the picturesque look of the beautiful demoness seated in the middle of his colorful sheets given to him by his tribal family and pelts from his successes. The sunlight shined through the window highlighting the speckles of dust that looking like glitter forming around her as she flipped the pages of the book in her hand with a light smile upon her face.

Shiori looked up at him then and couldn't fight the big grin that overcame her facial features. He looked so handsome to her and she wished he could skip classes that day. She didn't have to be in the office until later so she could have a little fun. Shiori loved what she did but the constant interruptions and people always calling, rambling, and requests were driving her crazy. Kikyo was able to keep the balance out of fear. She used what Shiori thought were bitch tactics to keep the peace the among Vogue Paris company and among designers thinking that they could push themselves onto the front pages. Meaning, she threatened once in a companywide email of a potential demotion or job loss at moment's notice if any employee was found incompetent to do their assignments. As for designers, she made them come to the office and sit in the lobby until she was ready to deal with them. And if Kikyo wasn't in a good mood, she would advise her not to go to any of the designer events and even reconsider the designer's place within the magazine. Needless to say, the employees feared her and the designers stalked around like sharks.

When Kikyo was not in the office with her, it turned into circus. When Kikyo was there to help her, the panic seemed to simmer beneath the surface waiting for the moment Kikyo stepped out for lunch. Shiori was not like Kikyo. She couldn't just dangle people's jobs and ambitions like that. She wasn't such a mean girl. But she was starting to believe she might have to be if she was to do her job and get respect from her Alpha. The pressure had turned up a bit and the next month was going to be horrific. Shiori was feeling a lot of pressure as Paris fashion week approached along with her debut of her new collection. She still had to figure out time to work on another piece. Everything had to be perfect yet it seemed like the universe was working against her. The only thing that calmed her down was the few stolen moments she had with Shippo. She looked back at the cookbook in her hands before flipping it over and holding up for him to see. "I found the best cook book ever! See it has pictures!"

Shippo walked over to his bed and sat down tossing his clothes into his bin. He leaned over to look at the book that she had and couldn't help the laugh that burst from his lips. He reached out and turned it over to put back in her lap before flipping to the author's notes in the front. "This is an American children's cookbook that one of my little cousins sent me as a Christmas gift. He thought the pictures would help me do good in school." He laughed as Shiori protectively smoothed the pages out.

"Well he is a clever boy! The pictures help a lot you know! My cake did not look like this when I stuck it into the oven…remember?" She said pointing to the step by step visual of baking a vanilla cake from scratch. Hers had come from the box yet somehow she went wrong and she never understood where. It wasn't her fault though. Shippo was exceptionally distracting that evening so she felt like that attempt didn't count.

Shippo smirked remembering indeed the evening she tried something new. She wanted to bake a cake. She would have been successful too if she just added the water. But then again…she wasn't exactly focused to remember to do so. He leaned down and grabbed his socks, attempting to pull the rest of him together for the long day ahead of him. He stood up from his bed and went to his closet to retrieve his clean chef's uniform and placed it into its plastic protective cover.

"Can I borrow this?"

Shippo turned to look at her hold the book in her lap. He nodded before he even processed her request mentally. She happily hugged the book to her chest and smiled to him. "I can do this! Don't worry! It will be safe with me." She pledged, flipping the pages excitedly already picking out things she wanted to try.

"You don't have to try so hard."

"With cooking?" Shiori gazed at Shippo with raised eyebrows as he looked at his closet.

"No." He said pointing to his old couch and worn bookcase. "I know it isn't the best. You don't have to pretend you're cool with it."

Shiori looked around to see what he was talking about before it donned on her what he was insinuating. She frowned looking him over before closing the book and gently putting it to the side of her. She crawled over his thick colored sheets to his side. Without care, she moved to straddle his hips. Her arms lifted around his neck as she looked at him with her bright eyes. "You're right. I'm not cool with it." Before he could look away she leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek. "I absolutely love it and I'm upset I haven't seen it soon enough."

Shippo's eyes were wide with uncertainty as he looked at her, searching for truth and lies. Her aura was bright and her scent spoke of happiness. His lips quirked to the side as his thoughts ran a mile a minute. "Really?"

Shiori leaned forward and kissed his lips chastely before pulling back to look at him. Her hands reached to his hair and she ran her fingers through his wild mane. "Of course! And we are coming back tonight! I want to ask you about your family and friends back home." She said laughing at his expression before her phone rang in her purse. "That must be our ride!" She sung moving off of him and rushing to her purse on the small table. She dug inside and looked at the name on her phone and nodded before taking something out.

Shippo watched humorously as she held up her toothbrush in triumph and rushed to his bathroom. He watched as she placed it inside his little holder next to his and rushed back grabbing their coffees and Danishes. "If we leave now, you will have plenty of time before your class starts! He's going to drop us off into the city but we will have to walk the rest of the way to beat traffic."

Shippo smiled and grabbed his worn black backpack, lifting the heavy weight back onto him and holding his uniform securely over his arm. He watched Shiori toss on her purse while trying to balance everything in her hands. "Shiori?"

The young demoness spun around before reaching for the lights. Her eyebrow raised in the same fashion of her older brother. "Hn?

He walked over and reached for the cookbook, placing it in his bag to hold until they got to the city. He reached for his coffee which was warm now. Shiori watched him silently before she was kissed hard on her lips before he stepped away around her to get the door leaving her standing there a little dazed. He opened the door wide and cut off the lights. Shippo began to usher her out as if she was slowing them down. "Come on! You're wasting time!"

Shiori rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the abdomen on her way out. "Its your fault." She mumbled with a grinning fox behind her.

* * *

 _(1 New Message)_

" _Hm_ …" Sesshomaru questioned looking at the screen of his phone in a corner with a leaned against the large window looking out at the bustling city that was known to beat passionately for lovers of all ages. The sun was high and thick clouds moved about bringing on the days when Paris would look a bit muggy. His left hand massaged a glass of cognac that he found to do nothing for his growing irritability while his right strolled through the two messages he received. He used his many years of battle expertise to tune out everyone in the room around him. The noise dimmed and all the scents began to vanish with only the few he focused on. His gaze went from the rooftops of Paris to his white cuffs before he caught his reflection in his glass. His irises were darkened and rimmed in a pink line. With a sigh, he exhaled and focused on bringing calm to himself.

Like a fool he had made a presumption about his predicament and had been proven wrong. He certainly didn't wish to sire a pup with the demoness like what he had thought was the cause of his Apex condition. The symptoms of his Apex had come back with a raging vengeance the previous night due to his rise in antagonism and irritation with Kaguya the more she spoke about their relationship. How the woman managed to twist everything onto the focus of her person baffled him yet he hoped that Shiori's harsh words would cause Kaguya to break their relationship. Kaguya had went on a rant well into the night about how everyone was conspiring against her. Her paranoia paired with her own narcissism was anything but attractive. It took everything within him not to reach through her chest and rip her beating heart out of her body and toss her into a dumpster somewhere. Shiori's words empowered the enraged demoness. She seemed to be set to prove that she was stronger and resilient against her foes as she began immediately contacting her parents and telling them everything despite his wishes. Of course that put a distaste for his sister in their mouths and he wagered even Kagome would have a target on her back now. Kaguya was even more pressed to go forward with the wedding, placing in stone the wedding date set for early December and going forward with whatever plans her mother was creating. This pushed his anger onto higher levels. His claws were permanently extended into sharp deadly talons due to his feral temperament just beneath the surface of his skin.

It was proving more and more difficult to control his Apex nature with each wave that came about. Gone were his plans to mate and sire a pup to satisfy nature's will and continue his illustrious full-blooded demon legacy to the throne. He refused to give Kaguya the privilege to even hold his seed in her womb. The push to knot inside of a woman was strong but he would endure until he found relief on his terms with a trustworthy female. He certainly would not make the mistake to knot inside the atrocious demoness constantly proving to him the error of his ways. He had once casted judgement on his best friend Hoshi for his choices of defying the world that they grew up in. Hoshi followed his own wishes and stood on his own feet by mating the woman he desired above life itself. A human woman. Sesshomaru lifted his drink to his lips and took a large sip of his drink at the thought.

But slowly as time ticked away…he began to understand him. The rules that governed high demon society and ensured the longevity of pure demon blood lines were thought to be what separated the riff-raff from high society. But it was nothing more than a mechanism for haughty demons to keep control out of fear that their kind would vanish due to the overpopulation of the human faction. It benefitted him very little if he was to look at the big picture. His child would grow within a meaningless relationship, as he cared for Kaguya as much as one cared for trash. His trust and faith in Kaguya was none existent. Even his parents had trust and respect for each other…even to this day. His father would still protect his mother even if she explicitly asked him not to interfere in her business just like she would do for him. He and Kaguya did not have that…and he certainly would never have it for her. This he knew.

Now he was facing new problems with every rise and fall of the moon. He understood he would have to find a woman trustworthy to share his bed for a night in order for him to be free of his body's betrayal. The female would have to be silent about it until the contract was broken. But most demonesses he bedded in this current age were treacherous without the help of a legal document keeping their silence. He could not be caught violating his Promise Contract otherwise the Utomi's would immediately snatch for his wealth like starved animals. There was the potential of a pregnancy that females would use to trap him if he wasn't too careful as well. All of these reasons are why he had refrained from seeking pleasure elsewhere which was proving to be his downfall.

Sesshomaru turned his head at the sound of Kaguya's high pitch squeal that grated on the last bunch of nerves he had. He watched as she pointed excitedly to the new fabric that their planner was showing off to her and her mother claiming its grand creation in the heart of Italy. He tore his gaze away to look back out of the window with frustration. Her current elated state was a far cry from her mood last night. She was upset and angry which then led to him having to physically prove that he held attraction for her which was far from the truth. Each night that he had to spend with her was a torture worthy of hell. It was getting harder and harder to reach an orgasm despite the position he took to mount her an avoid looking at her face or feeling her touch.

Last night, he began working his fingers to tire her out relentlessly so she would be too caught up to think. The arousal in him was only brought on by the visceral recognition of scenting an alacritous female's pheromones. Is blood warmed and sweat permeated his skin. Kaguya was stuck in her own fantasy as she easily gave herself to him, performing sexual acts that he would much rather enjoy from a two dollar street walker than her. When he found her to be at her brink, he entered her harshly uncaring of the needs of her body to adjust and pounded his frustrations into her body from behind. His claws dug into her hips and blood coated his fingers bringing him into a border blood lust. It wasn't long at all before she gripped the sheets and quivered beneath him practically screaming her orgasm that was mixed between tones of pleasure and pain. He stayed stiff watching as she rode out the waves of her pleasure while he took care of himself as quickly as possible to avoid any conversation with her. He had ejaculated but this time it was on their sheets as his body fought the tug of war between procreation and disgust for the act. He did not want to lay his body next to hers and enjoy her flesh upon him. He knew soon he would not be able to cum at all despite the mundane blasted images he had to arouse to finish. Everything inside of him was rejecting Kaguya knowing deep inside that she was not even worthy of a concubine's status. Oh how he missed the older eras when such measures were appropriate.

As a result his frustrations were mounting. He did not want a child, he just wanted release. Instinct any day now would put him on a mission to find any other suitable woman to knot inside so he could release his potent seed into her womb until her uterus overflowed with his semen.

 _How long would this last?_

He knew not. His father said his height of his own Apex had come and gone with the use of his barren concubines until finally one year he was ready to indulge in his instincts and laid with his Alpha. Apexing was different for every demon male. Some never had it in their life and others had it normally around the peak of their adulthood. Some Apex times would go away after just one night shared in bed with a female. Other demons could only find relief in their chosen mate's body. Either way, he knew for certain that he would need to find a trustworthy woman that he somewhat respected otherwise he would soon break.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly as the sounds of the three women behind him were going on about the grand venue he was currently standing in. He thought Kaguya would have the ceremony in China or Japan but he was mistaken. Kaguya's mother thought it was pertinent that they have the wedding in France claiming that they were showing respect to his family and legacy. But he knew this was just a big entrance for Kaguya and their way of making a statement of the growing power the Utomi family now had. His golden eyes looked up at the high vintage ceilings and hand painted décor that was all around the amphitheater meant to make a statement at the time as being a place devoted to the arts. He had come here many times with his father and family to listen to famous women and men in history play for the royal court before the revolution. The place was being redesigned now and he found his instincts to be on edge with every drag of the devilish pen announcing the finality of another decision. He blew against the glass watching his breath fog the window before vanishing slowly.

He vaguely listened to the number of guests that was selected to attend his upcoming nuptials or as he saw it…his fate before the dreaded guillotine. In a matter of hours, the customized invitations they were working on were sent out with more in production. His mind worked thinking of ways to buy more time while he pushed Kaguya more and more to her breaking point. It seemed in his attempt to best the demoness and her leeching parents, time worked against him. So much so that he was forced to push his own family doctrine to the courts to ensure that at least nothing of his family's estate would be touched. In short, he had denounced his inheritance to avoid their claws getting their hands on anything if he was to just break the marriage. His father was sure to find out and go through the roof when he realized what he had done. But this was for the best. Now he had to just find a way to protect his restaurant and large fortune he actually worked for. But that would take more time and he was running out of the precious commodity. His claws clutched his glass so hard he could hear the cracking noise in his sensitive ears.

He was so close to victory. He had waited and it seemed his patience was paying off. He received a message from Kikyo requesting to speak to him about something important in private. So imperative, that it required his presence and absolute secrecy. Sesshomaru knew it pertained to Kaguya and his blood boiled with excitement and resentment wondering what the demoness could have done. Slowly but surely Kaguya was burying herself in a deeper hole. Every tantrum, lie, and deceitful act from her and her family was documented and noted. The press began spinning stories in his favor as he remained silent telling the world of their rocky relationship. He just had to be careful as the press also showed pictures of him spending time with Kagome and Rin. Kaguya could easily use that in court, making up lies that he was seeing someone else behind his back. Of course, with Rin being in the picture the Youkai Council would believe it knowing his friendship with her late father. He just needed something else against her. Something strong to levy that the match would be unacceptable. So much so that the court would break the Promise Contract as that was the only way he would get out of the engagement without losing his hard earned legacy. But also, he had to protect Rin and Kagome from the fallout that was sure to drag them into the crossfire somehow; which is why he could not leave his current activity with the annoying group behind him.

Sesshomaru sighed feeling his phone buzz again as a reminder of the opened messages. Seeing the number, he opened the first message.

 _Reschedule. I'm busy with Kimi._

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at the number and the finality of the statement coming from the older miko sister. He wanted to know what she had to offer him that had to be spoken in a private conversation. Her urgency piqued his curiosity yet she was infuriatingly pushing their time back. She was the one so desperately trying to meetup with him yet here she was blowing him off for his mother. His irritation grew to new heights and his aura was straining against his control. When he saw the onna, he was going to rip her throat out for her actions. He may not be able to take his aggression out just yet upon Kaguya but Kikyo was another story. She wouldn't be missed...much.

A small spider crawled before him on the stained glass of the window making itself known. Sesshomaru watched the small thing move about almost tauntingly before his gaze before scurrying away. A shift in the energy in the room was felt that had Sesshomaru pausing in thought. He tucked his phone into his pocket before looking out the window curiously. He felt the presence of a powerful demon and smirked as recognition filled him. Everyone in the room tensed except for Sesshomaru who turned away from the glass window to look over towards the main double doors. The women twisted in their seats glaring at the unwanted visitor releasing their own auras as to prepare for a possible brawl between the dominant males. An eyebrow arched and a deadly smirk came to Sesshomaru's lips as he turned to face the tall demon strolling casually inside the large hall. The air in the room became frigid. The happiness in the room sucked out of the hall in seconds with nothing but a dreadful sensation left. Sesshomaru released his aura and pushed against the demon as the thick scent of miasma began to flow in subtle waves. Sesshomaru moved to sit his glass on the window's edge before threateningly baring his talons at the demon.

"You crawled out of your barrier, finally?" Sesshomaru asked the ominous demon male that approaching in an all-black suit with his long black hair hanging behind him. Red eyes stared humorously at the scene before him as he seemed genuinely entertained at what he stumbled upon. His features according to the many women he kept around were striking and handsome which was all a part of his methods of capture and control. He was a spider after all, trained in the art of luring his prey into a false sense of security. He surveyed the women who bounced their eyes between the two males in stunned silence taking note of the suddenly hostile atmosphere. "Now I can test this great power you've gain."

"When the news of your nuptials reached my ear, I couldn't help but be curious to see for myself the strength you too have gained during my absence." The demon boldly stated looking to the women with a knowing smirk. He let out a disappointed sigh at his findings. "But it seems, you haven't gained anything. _Pity_."

In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru moved to attack the demon with his claws out. Sesshomaru was successfully able to slice his claws through the demon male in a killing blow causing the women to jump to their feet and hissed at the danger before them unsure of what to do. No sight of blood or muscle tissue was seen to indicate an injury had happened. They gasped at the sight of the decapitated demon floating before them with his body vanishing before their eyes. His eyes narrowed at Sesshomaru in mock dissatisfaction. "Well that was incredibly rude. And here I thought I could share some knowledge with an old friend. You'd be surprised what my spiders have brought back to me."

Sesshomaru jumped back as the demon's entire body was engulfed in a swirl of wind and miasma. In less than a second, the demon's was whole again and his attire looked crisp and clean as if nothing had happened. He simply fixed his black cuffs and adjusted his collar looking slightly betrayed. The spider that he had seen from before, crawled up his shiny shoes and pants leg until it reached his arm. The women grimaced watching the little critter run into his sleeves as the demon brushed himself off nonchalantly. Sesshomaru looked away as if bored despite the opposite watching with interest the amount of growth the demon had undergone during his extensive self-inflicted hibernation. When the spider demon said he knew something, it was scandalous. "When you make an offer, there is usually something deadly involved."

The demon stepped forward towards Sesshomaru familiarly. Both of their auras had calmed and the room's energy changed to resemble peace. "Well when I tell you what I know, it just might be. One can only hope of course." He said flicking his expensive gold watch back into place before stopping at Sesshomaru's side.

The women looked confused between the two not understanding their dynamic. One moment they looked as if they were about to murder the other in cold blood and now they spoke as if they were long time friends. Mrs. Utomi stood up outraged. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded looking at the spider demon with a sinister red gaze that excited the demon. "Who are you! This is a private moment!" She yelled, her voice echoing off the old walls of the hall.

His red eyes lolled lazily in her direction as if he just realized her existence. His uncaring aloof behavior was noted along with the sly smile he fixed upon the older wealthy demoness. Sesshomaru knew the warning in the demon's eyes having seen it several times in the distant past when their paths for power had crossed with others that got in their way. It was also the beginning of the spider demon's mind games and manipulation that was quite legendary which is what earned his respect and his position in society. The demon made it into an art form matching his wit with the patience of a saint.

Sesshomaru stepped forward in an attempt to stop the ignorant wealthy woman from becoming his next victim but he could see it was too late. The spider had come here for a reason and he was sure it had something to do with the Utomi's. The demon saw this and beat him to the introductions, choosing to bow half-assed towards the women. "Forgive our behavior, ladies. I believe we should meet on good terms as I have a feeling, we will be seeing quite a lot of each other." He smirked dangerously towards the women. His gaze lingered a bit longer on Kaguya's form who seemed to visibly bristle at the unwanted attention. "I'm sure you heard of me. I'm Naraku Onigumo. Sesshomaru's best man."

* * *

 **Did you see that coming? Muahahaaha**

 **Review, Fav, Follow for the next update to this story.**


	34. Chapter 34: Reservation for Three

I am a day late from submitting! But...its here!

 **Important Note: Many of you...** have brought up Kaguya's pregnancy and how Sesshomaru would smell it if she was. I want to clear up this detail because this is just a basic assumption from general "Inuyasha fanfiction lore" that is carried over in many stories on this site.

 _ **My story is not using this knowledge at all so, throw that out of the window.**_

In this story, a demon's pregnancy works just like a human's except for gestation time length which will be expanded on **_IF_** that happens. It's way too early right now to tell if Kaguya is pregnant or not. In this story, Sesshomaru (or any demon) can't tell if a woman is pregnant by scent so early in her first trimester. Demons have to wait until females begin producing the pheromones that suggest she is pregnant just like how a modern pregnancy tests work. (Even the first response ones that claim they can tell 6 days before a missed cycle) I want this story to be as realistic as possible so I'm using real knowledge and science here. But don't worry this information will be in the story...somewhere...anywhere...or maybe nowhere...

muahahahaha!

But no seriously, I just wanted to clear this up.

xoxoxo

* * *

 _ **Chapter 34 has been brought to you by...**_

 **Thank you Chapter 33 Reviewers**

 **ObsessiveCompulsiveReading** –I agree. My whole story is just a microscope on various relationships and their many forms as well as development. Despite Shipp and Shiori having a great and fast start, they still have much to learn about each other and overcome. And as to Shippo…I make no promises….muahaha

LoL I couldn't just give him a petty walk in entrance now could I? Thank you!

 **gurl620** – Thank you o much love!

 **Tai** – Thank you love! I mean I couldn't just leave him out like that. Oooh I have big plans for Shippo and Shiori's arc. Lol as or the relationship recommendations…we will see. Lol

 **Guest 1** – Thank you love! Glad you enjoyed that little plot twist!

 **Alexis Knight** – Hahaha thank you! I put on twist on their relationship. It won't disappoint.

P.S. lol this story has been semi-prewritten….

P.S.S. Um…ok…..

 **kagomeLove2** – Lol he can't get a prostitute. To risky. And everyone thought that which means I did good! And you will see who's side Naraku is on…hehehe. And I'm super excited that my story introduced you to the possible concept of the two being "friends". I feel warm and fuzzy!

 **NarukoSon** – Ohhh my best wishes to you. My best friend used to work in retail during the holiday season and she was def not feeling the holiday cheer at times especially if she had to work in the shoe department. And thank you so much for the compliment! We are def going to see how Shippo and Shiori continue to interact.

 **Nyght elf** – I couldn't leave him out of the story completely! I mean its Naraku! And it's far too early (in this story) to tell if someone is pregnant. In this story there is not an instant knowing for a demon that someone is pregnant. Thanks for mentioning that though! I need to address this because it's come up a lot. And you're in for quite the chapter!

As for your fanfic…just keep going and finish it. I'll be waiting and tapping my laptop with impatience!

 **Danielle596** – Well in Sesshomaru's defense he didn't bring him in…it's too early for the wedding…Naraku just shows up just like in the anime.

 **KEdakumi** –Naraku could be on anyone's side! Bum, Bum, BUM! Thank you love for your review!

 **roguekittiekat** – lol that he will….but who's side is he on?

 **Youkai55** – I know….poor Shippo. We will see how their relationship pans out. I have so many plans for Kaguya and Naraku! It's going to be juicy!

 **birdy22** – Thank you so much for your review! We're going to be diving in on these relationships. Time to give them more depth! I think I feel another twist coming. Hmm….

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 33 Followers**

crazykushina

BlackDog616

blossom lover

db1187

MoonRiverNights

cmoss6

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 33 Followers**

tgurl620

Blacklion45

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

 _ ***NEW UPDATE 2017 SCHEDULE TIME FOR THIS STORY - CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR DETAILS.***_

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Reservation for Three**

* * *

An ominous silence settled for moment among the small wedding party inside of the great hall of the old amphitheater. Mrs. Utomi looked to Kaguya who nodded confirming the name given by the stranger. Already the wheels in her head could be seen turning as she regarded the young demon. Sesshomaru never spoke about a best man or that he even had someone in his life that he would consider a best friend. They assumed Inuyasha would take that position but that was proven unlikely seeing as Sesshomaru did not counter his bold claims. It was like Sesshomaru was revealing an admission of sorts regarding who he kept around him and the relationships he built. Both men stood close yet did not greet each other in a warm hug or manly pat on the back that one would assume even from Japanese customs. Respect was there between them with only a single thread of danger that laced in between their words and cynicism as they disregarded the women all together.

Kaguya knew who Naraku was by ear but not by personal contact. He stood before them looking as if he was going to an award show of some kind. His wavy hair was pulled back behind him and his black suit shined under the afternoon sunlight pouring in through the stained glass windows of the Great Hall. Red eyes gleamed brightly looking about the room as if he was having some inner revelation. His attractive features upon his pale face told the tale of a young male that climbed his way into aristocracy by veiled details that she knew nothing about except that he appeared only when he wanted something or to spectate an event. If Kaguya was religious, she would even compare him to that of the likeness of Satan from the Christian beliefs. The devil was said to be beautiful having once been an angel himself but had fallen because of his own treachery. Now he spends his time swaying the wicked into performing actions of his benefit as well as for his own amusement while preparing for his moment to fight against the almighty.

Sesshomaru introduced him to her but never did Naraku spend more than five minutes in their combined presence. Naraku would come over, announce his greetings, whisper in her fiancé's ear, and then vanish for periods of time. She heard about him through the grapevine and of course had seen glimpses of him at specific events. She didn't even know what exactly he did as a career except that his world was tightly entangled in the Tashio's business. But Naraku never put forward any effort as far as she knew into developing a relationship with anyone in Sesshomaru's life. Kaguya leveled him with a gaze that had the effect of having many scurrying in her wake. However, the demon did not budge or seem afflicted by her hostile gaze. In fact he seemed emboldened by it as if he was accepting a challenge.

Mrs. Utomi sat down slowly in the soft chair provided keeping her eyes on the new demon untrustingly. Her poor event coordinator was shakily slightly still on edge while putting her glorious spread back together for the ladies to continue their wedding planning session. Not being able to bare the tense situation, the professional bowed and went off to pick up a few coffees and teas for the women. Mrs. Utomi smiled graciously to the woman to keep up appearances but the mortification she felt from the actions of her future son-in- law and the estrange demon was infuriating. They could have just possibly scared off the famous event planner to the youkai elite with their actions or the demoness could be on the phone gossiping about the horrendous moment to their peers. Mrs. Utomi turned her attentions to the demon and spoke up to take control of the room. "Mr. Onigumo, we are so pleased you could make it to France. " She watched as Naraku shifted his posture towards her before she continued. "Tell me, where are you from? I have not seen you before and the Lord has never mentioned your name until we saw it on the wedding invitation list."

Naraku smirked flickering his gaze from Sesshomaru to the demoness before him. He could feel the disdain despite Sesshomaru's great infamous control simmering beneath his skin. Naraku knew him well because once in his lifetime, he had been on the receiving end of that anger and malice. He relished in it before when they warred over power. The relationship he had in the past with Sesshomaru resembled the sadistic rapport between the Joker and Batman. Yet a common foe and friend brought them together and they found themselves working as one on more instances than originally planned. Naraku stepped forward to invade the space of the two women before speaking. His eyes shined like the planet Mars in the night sky. "Where I'm from is irrelevant Mrs. Utomi but just know that I thoroughly understand who exactly you are." He spoke pointing his index finger to his temple with a single tap of his claw against his skin. "Now I take my anonymity by Sesshomaru's doing as an honoring compliment as I do try very hard not to be seen or heard." He said responding to her question without answering directly.

Sesshomaru stood and watched rather humorously as Naraku baited the Utomi's into his verbal word play. Naraku was never one to follow the rules and on many occasions have broken them for his own gain and pleasure without fear of consequences. After all, how they met was under similar circumstances with both demons being after power. He and Naraku became forever fated to interfere in each other's lives from the very first day they stood on the battlefield and clashed swords. He looked at the demon who had come to greet him which wasn't a coincidence. The spider was lurking and had come all the way to France for a reason. A reason he wanted to get to the bottom of.

"He works for Lord Inutashio." Kaguya gritted through sharp fangs answering her mother's question while continuing to look suspiciously at Naraku. She crossed her arms over her ample bosom defensively and moved to stand at Sesshomaru's side.

Naraku's eyes immediately flashed to hers. A slow sneer worked its way on his lips. The coldness there between them was more deafening then loud shouts of the declarations of war could ever be. He laughed lightly at the phony display of unity Kaguya tried to create by standing so close to Sesshomaru.

 _Did she really think that he could be so easily fooled…that he cared?_

 _Did she fear his judgement or possible power or influence over her beloved Sesshomaru?_

If anyone she should be afraid of, it should be Sesshomaru. He just needed a little push to his limit and he couldn't wait to do the honors of giving him a firm shove. "That's where you're wrong Lady Kaguya. I work _**with**_ the Lord on very specific projects that require my specific skillset. I work under and for no one." Rubies locked upon her sending an icy chill up her spine at the silent threat he made wondering if they caught it all.

Kaguya didn't trust the spider at all. She said nothing to his comment catching his word. He said this but he knew not of the power of the Utomi family. She knew her mother was fuming and would call her father as well as the Youkai Council ready to plot revenge on the demon. _Big Mistake._

Naraku dismissed the women all together having seemingly had his fun and saw what he came to see for himself. He turned to Sesshomaru and pulled out his phone to check the time. "Come good friend. We have business to discuss in private and I made reservations at quite the establishment that you cannot pass up."

"As I said Mr. Onigumo, I enjoy having you present-" Mrs. Utomi spoke from her seat defiantly. "-but I'm afraid Lord Sesshomaru is needed here with us today. We are after all making plans for his wedding date." She emphasized looking onto Sesshomaru with smiling deceitful black eyes. "It is required of him to be present unless he wishes to tell us something regarding his engagement to my daughter that makes him so relaxed in his role."

Sesshomaru walked around Naraku towards the door when the sound of Mrs. Utomi bore on his ears before stopping. He could feel his sharp claws pressing against the inline fabric of his pant pockets slowing tearing through the luxury silk material because of his growing ire. He kept his face stoic as he turned to the older demoness that dared to continue to attempt to manipulate and entrap him. However a blessing was given to him with the Utomi's presence being around him and his father as of late. They revealed the hand they were playing. He knew now that this was not of Kaguya's doing but her family and that the guileless demoness was just a pawn that her parents saw as easily disposable. She and her parents would get theirs and soon if Naraku was here entering the ring.

Kaguya glanced between her fiancé and her mother with sharp eyes. The tension and the hostility were thick despite the large space the hall provided. A small ounce of panic had buoyed in her chest. This was not what she wanted to happen. This was not how she saw her wedding to be but here she was. She looked away from her mother towards Sesshomaru and reached out to grip his arm but he stepped away paying her no attention. The annoyance he felt was clear as he walked away from her.

Sesshomaru's jaw was tight yet he stood his ground. He would not be controlled under any circumstances by anyone. He was not so weak that he feared or allowed such things to happen. He would play their game but that didn't mean he couldn't play under his own rules. "I will call you, later Kaguya." He stated before turning sharply and exiting the hall. His footsteps echoed as he left leaving Naraku to stand watching with barely contained hilarity.

Naraku put his fists in his pants pockets and smirked at the women that gaped with shock and rage. "Oh and Mrs. Utomi." He spoke watching his friend walk out silently patting him on the back for not bowing to such meager attempt at manipulation. "You have mistaken my intentions. I did not come to ask for permission. You see I simply take what I need regardless of whatever sham of pretentious importance is going on before me." Naraku responded daringly looking onto her like prey as she gaped at him with open distaste at being called out. Naraku cared not what she thought or for her feelings. He hoped she called the Youkai Council to wail about his actions. She was going to be in for quite a rude awakening. He motioned towards their decorative table with a claw. "Oh and one more thing…I normally hear the expression of bells ringing when couples get together for the singular idea of matrimony yet…I don't hear anything at all. You might want to fix that." He finished looking around the grand hall as if he held expectations that were dashed before walking out without so much as a proper bow or goodbye.

Mrs. Utomi hit the table hard causing it to crack under her strength. "Who is that demon!" She hissed with barely contained rage. Her expression turned to Kaguya who stood still watching the men leave with abated breath. Mrs. Utomi's anger increased and she went to Kaguya as quickly as her feet could carry her. Before the young demoness knew what happened, her mother struck her across the face with her sharp claws grazing her flesh. Her nails broke her soft flesh and the young woman's head snapped to the side because of the force applied. Mrs. Utomi watched her daughter stumble in her black pumps to the side barely able to catch herself. "Look at what you've done!" She accused. "I told you to handle this and it seems you can't even do that! Your father has spoiled you for too long and it has made you weak!" Mrs. Utomi pointed a bloody finger to the exit. "Why didn't you speak up and stop him? Are you trying to ruin us!"

Kaguya shook with her hand pressed against her cheek. Warm liquid began to wet her fingers and hands. She peeled her hand back in shock to see her blood coat her fingers and palm. Her dark eyes slowly raked her mother who stood over her unrecognizable to her gaze. Kaguya stood up slowly to gather her bearings unable to speak because of her own inner torment and surprise. To anyone else she would have lashed out and gutted them but this was her own mother. A mother who was once loving to her when she was a child. A mother that taught her many things and held her hand when she started her first day of school. A mother who doted on her and cared for her up to her adulthood. _Who was this woman? What did she do so wrong to have gained this treatment?_ Kaguya's shock began to shift into anger as she fed off the destructive energy in the room. "I did everything!" She yelled up towards her mother. Her voice bounced off the walls with barely expressed rage. "This was my relationship! He is mine!" She lashed out unsure of what to do or what to say. Her cheeks throbbed and she was afraid to see what she looked like in a mirror. How could her mother be so cruel? Kaguya touched her belly with the other hand growing even more angry at the situation. "Why are you doing this!" She whimpered.

Mrs. Utomi stepped forward and reached for Kaguya's chin, snatching her forward. Her bloody fingers and claws smeared Kaguya's blood along her chin. Red eyes reflected from mother to daughter as they held each other's gaze. The circle of hate grew fiery and bright between them by the second. "You knew better. Did you really think we would not interfere in your courtship to one of the most prominent youkai families of our era? And seeing how you are with relationships, I'm glad we did. We could not leave this into your own hands." She hissed."Our family has been destined for greatness that your stupidity is ruining by the day. No real woman allows her man to just get away." She let go with a shove and stepped back towards the table. She dug into her purse carefully pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her hands before tossing it to Kaguya watching it land on the floor. "Now clean yourself up. We still have a wedding to plan."

* * *

"So glad to see at least your balls aren't cut off." Naraku pointed out as they sat down at the nice prepared crisp table. He watched his friend sit stiffly in front of the window at his right side leaving a vacant chair to his left. "I sleep for just a few months to gather myself and all hell breaks loose literally without me." He said before thanking the young hostess that looked as if she was ready to bolt.

The server greeted them both next and told them about the menu as well as her recommendations on the menu. Naraku's eyes bounced between Sesshomaru and the server with humor. How he wished he was present for the tango Sesshomaru had with the owner. The waitress spoke of the extra guest invited on her notes and Naraku smiled politely explaining that their guest would be arriving shortly. Sesshomaru looked upon the demon with annoyance wondering who else was invited to this soiree of a concoction. The server smiled and walked away taking their drink requests and promising to return shortly.

"Who knew something as trivial as fine print could be so dangerous? I must say…I'm a little disappointed she's still alive. I was hoping her blood would be coloring the Seine River by now." Naraku said as water was poured into their glasses. Their menus were handed to them gently and once again the waitress dashed away most likely to report to the kitchen of the patrons dining at their joint. Naraku picked his menu up to order but Sesshomaru declined desiring to get to the core of this impromptu conversation.

Sesshomaru sat looking upon his friend who had changed much during his hibernation. His dark hair was wavier and had grown longer reaching down his back from its previous neck length. Naraku had gone through a different kind of Apexing that resulted in the demon cocooning himself away from the world in a bloody crystalized shell. There was a subtle hint of acquired strength and a calm that disturbed Sesshomaru a bit. "I assume you know everything." He said looking to Naraku who sat back and took in the minimalistic decor.

"I know what I need to know." Naraku shrugged his shoulders and loosened his tie. "I couldn't just leave one of the very few adversaries I have in the trenches. Especially, on account of something as simple as paperwork. I thought you would at least be taken out in some gloriously bloody tale. Yet all I've seen today is the power of arrogance and estrogen in the wrong hands. In the old days you would have decapitated anyone daring to cross your path or even for doing something less than that."

Sesshomaru flexed his claws remembering well how bloody he could be. It was a battle to quiet those instincts raging inside of him to take a life. He never killed unnecessarily. Regardless, those days were far in the dust. Admittedly, he was fortunate enough to have found reprieve in this new age of technology that gave him the lifestyle of a recluse if he wanted with room to forever explore the world for infinity. Food had given him this outlet but it still could not quench his basic impulses that boiled inside of him. "Indeed."

Naraku grinned placing his menu down upon the table. "I could take care of the old bat…I mean I wouldn't be going out of my way or anything."

Sesshomaru sighed at Naraku's offer fighting the need to reach for the bridge of his nose to ward away a headache. The waitress came back with a selection of various fresh hot breads and an array of homemade spreads. She walked away and then came back with their wine choices of burgundy and merlot. Once completed, she asked for their orders and pulled out her pad ready to write it all down. Sesshomaru waited until Naraku's choices were taken and declined his desire to have anything. In typical Naraku fashion, he ordered Sesshomaru something random from the menu along with another entrée for their tardy guest. The waitress smiled asking them if they were interested in an appetizer but Naraku declined. The young human woman took back the menus politely and left them alone to place their orders. "You cannot kill her." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Awe….come on. No one will ever know." Naraku responded looking rather put out. He reached for his wine glass taking in the color of his merlot. "You know I have a ninety-nine percent success rate. I'll even throw in a confidentiality clause on the house." He swirled the liquid and inhaled its aroma with interest before taking a sip.

Sesshomaru smirked at this. "I do not doubt your skills in dealing with disappearances but in this matter I must deal with this myself."

Naraku shook his head. "And that's where you're wrong, Sesshomaru." He responded setting his glass down. The rich dark grape of his wine settled on his tongue and left his tongue a little loose. "These people have not just affected you."

"Elaborate." Sesshomaru asked cutting to the point and disregarding his own drink on the table.

Naraku's smirk began to fade a bit as his eyes turned hard. Memories and thoughts ran through him as he pinpointed the many reasons why the Utomi's were a threat that needed to be done away with. He reached for the bread basket and slowly with his steak knife began buttering up the fresh rye. He moved it about with subtle meaning making sure to slice into the soft texture of the bread, watching as it easily split apart like he wished someone's liver did. "The Utomi's have been very busy these days and my network has informed me quite a bit about their dealings. Now I love a good plot myself but-"

"You have some nerve, Naraku!"

Sesshomaru and Naraku turned their heads at the sound of an angry low voice approaching their table. Sesshomaru looked with interest as Naraku's Cheshire grin began to appear once again as he looked to see the tall skinny woman with onyx black hair and cold dark brown eyes look upon the spider youkai with annoyance. Her pace was beating her host who was supposed to escort her to their table. He was intrigued now as to why of all people, Naraku would call Kikyo to meet with them. He wasn't surprised Naraku had ties to Kikyo. The spider's web ran far and deep. He nodded his head in greeting to Kikyo who nodded hers as well. She was oddly perturbed and her aura was already frazzled.

Naraku set his knife and bread down. Out of politeness, both men stood up as she approached the table. Sesshomaru watched his once old retainer come to the table and pull out her chair looking everywhere but at Sesshomaru. He wondered how Naraku was able to pull this off and now he knew why. Myoga scurried away from the table along with the female server speaking to her lowly as if to offer some advice as to the time intervals she should take to visit their table. "Hm." He said before his attentions went to the miko seated across the table from him with Naraku in the center. The waitress took a step closer asking for Kikyo's desires while pouring her a glass of water but Naraku cut in.

"She will have a glass of your best wine." Naraku ordered as Kikyo glared heatedly at him. He looked at her with a shrug of his shoulders uncaring of her sobriety. "What?" He asked feigning ignorance of the knowledge he knew about the fallen miko. "I remembered you loved wine and even would indulge in a good whiskey at times. Anyway, glad you could get here, Kikyo."

"That was a long time ago, Naraku." Kikyo placed her purse to the side of her and crossed her legs underneath the table. She stared daggers into the spider demon while leaning back in her seat to seem relaxed. She was far from the sensation of comfort due to the manipulative Naraku had just taken to get her here. Then there was also the deadly Sesshomaru seated across from her. Her guard was up and her body was at the ready to respond to any threats of endangerment. She looked to Sesshomaru already getting a feeling of what this little get together was about. "You come into my office with your bullshit and threaten me-" She spat turning to Naraku ready to burn his face off when he interrupted her.

"Oh calm down. I mean you no harm, Kikyo." Naraku started picking up his knife and bread again as if nothing was happening. "Now Sesshomaru…he is another story." He responded layering the spread inside the cut he made previously with his knife. He looked out the window at the view provided for them with interest. The wheels of his mind turned as he disregarded the shift in energy at the table that was growing lethal by the second.

Sesshomaru tensed and looked at Kikyo with eyes turning into golden slits as Kikyo braced herself in her chair. "Why are we here!" She growled staring at Sesshomaru and reading his body language that shifted slightly. Her eyes flickered around the room at the other happy patrons that had come to eat their lunch and enjoy the sensational entrees and ambience that was renowned around the world. "We could have done this someplace else. Why my sister's place?" Kikyo moved her fingers and a small sound barrier was placed around their table to block their conversation from all ears. The last thing she needed was for any of this to be brought to her sister's attention.

Naraku bit into his bread and nodded his head at the taste. "Ah!" He said chewing quickly and using his pristine linen napkin to wipe the butter and crumbs from his fingers and dab the corners of his lips. "I thought this place was quite poetic for the subject we are speaking on today. What a better backdrop then the place that is owned by your sister who is also adoptive mother to the child of our mutual late friend Hoshi Yomi." He explained pointing his knife carelessly at Kikyo before flipping to point to Sesshomaru. "Very Shakespearean if I do say so myself."

The waitress came back with a glass and a wine bottle leaping into an explanation of the name, fragrance, history, and recommendations of the selection while pouring Kikyo her glass. Naraku was the only one paying the poor nervous girl any attention. Kikyo and Sesshomaru locked in silent gazes that were growing more vicious by the second. Sesshomaru didn't like waiting or playing games. He could see Kikyo desired to speak but seemed to be conflicted. Naraku reached for his glass of wine and took a sip with elation enjoying himself and the service. He also was relishing in the darkening auras of his company seated at the table that had his bones buzzing with energy. "Now, now you two…let's get everything out in the open so that we can get to the point under which I have lured you all here for lunch this afternoon."

"Speak Kikyo." Sesshomaru barked out with eyes narrowed upon her.

Kikyo braced herself and sat forward in her seat looking at Naraku for a second. "I don't think you want this information to be said in front of others."

"Others? We're all friends here, Kikyo." Naraku smirked muttering every syllable of her name wickedly. "I'm sure whatever it is you have to say…I already know. The groom is the only one that is left out of the loop regarding the betrayal of his fiancé and mother."

"Miko…" Sesshomaru growled out lowly uncaring of whatever it is. Naraku was many things but he never was a liar. If he came all this way to tell him something that could have been done over the phone, it had to be something detrimental as well as of some great deal to the spider demon. If his mother was involved, the situation was something major as she had interfered in his life in the past without care of consequences or for his approval or not. Then she hid it from him which only added to his growing suspicion and fury. Now Kikyo seemed to be in on whatever it was and he would pull it from her throat if he had to.

Kikyo sighed glaring at Naraku before adjusting herself in her seat. She was no coward by any means but she would be lair if she said death was a companion she desired. She also was very uneasy about the information she had not knowing how this would affect the parties involved. She pushed her glass to the side just in case not wanting for it to be spilt on her white tank top and black jeans. Without a stutter in her voice or an ounce of fear in her scent she went for it. "Fine. If you say so. I have proof Kaguya has been going to a fertility clinic and getting artificially inseminated." His lips pulled back in a snarl and his eyes flashed as he gripped the table but Kikyo kept talking. "Also, your mother has found out about your Promise Contract and has moved a petition onto the Youkai Court behind your back to counter and appeal it publicly in court. She came to me just a few days ago needing my signature to push it further onto immediate trial. She plans on using Kaguya's possible infertility as well as attempted blackmail that she used against the doctor as leverage to dismantle your bond with Kaguya. I have just two weeks to sign it or risk it being thrown out. I wanted to tell you privately but your mother purposely keeps me busy these days." She said sitting back in her seat and waiting for the hand that would attempt to snatch her esophagus from her throat. "But I didn't sign it. I wanted you to know first and for you tell me what you would like to do since this could very well damage your reputation if this gets out. Not to mention your mother got this information from the back door which makes it possibly illegally obtained evidence and could be thrown out in actual court." She finished taking a breather of relief to have decluttered her mind with the mess of information she had.

"Is she pregnant?" He growled out? "Did it take?"

Kikyo inhaled sharply at this. "That I don't know. It's too early to tell if she is. The embryo of the child hasn't even been formed yet especially if the baby is a demon. Also, Kaguya's body will release pheromones to let you know when that time comes and she hasn't gone back to get another check-up."

Sesshomaru sat silently taking this all in. His claws gripped the table tearing holes into the white table cloth. His mind calculated and took in her information while sparing Naraku a glance. The demon sat with a dark expression taking offense obviously to Kaguya's act that was seen as most vile under demon customs. It was acceptable to be barren but to go behind the backs of someone and force a pregnancy especially for the cause of power or monetary gain was disgusting. But he knew already the cards Kaguya would play if he was to go against her in court. She would use her circumstance to garner sympathy for herself using the possibility of her being barren as a crutch. The evidence they supposedly had of this huge offense was possibly contaminated by his dear mother who was using this to her advantage somehow. Once again getting involved in his affairs without his permission and ruining situations. What if Kaguya was pregnant with his child? Even if he was able to counter against her, she would still have an important piece of him. It was in his nature as an Inu to protect his pack and regardless of the manifestation of his child...he would see the pup as his own and seek to with the pup thus putting control in the Utomi's hands. Sesshomaru took his hands off the table and flexed his claws. "You have proof."

"We both do." Naraku responded on behalf of Kikyo who looked to him shockingly. He ran his long fingers through his thick hair before calling upon the details he knew. "My network has found a lot has happened during your absence from Japan and my slumber. Your mother has been making a few trips to the Youkai Court quite often with the family lawyers. A document has been issued to the old crones, seeking the Youkai Court to break your bond with Kaguya. A copy of the full report was placed onto my desk with details that even I was shocked about."

"Whoa!" Kikyo held up her hand to stop him in his tracks. "Your desk? Why would…"Kikyo watched his evil smirk grow and she stopped speaking only to put her face in her hands. "Please tell me this is a nightmare. She wouldn't dare-"

"Oh yes, my inebriated friend." He commented snidely earning him a heated glare. "Lady Inukimi has dared. You see I have been so graciously appointed by Lady Inukimi as her case supervisor which I plan to take very seriously." He looked at his glass with annoyance noticing his wine was draining faster than he expected. He looked to Sesshomaru who sat rigid in his seat with barely contained fury. "I also saw your documents as well Sesshomaru disclaiming your family's fortune which is a smart move to keep it out of the Utomi's clutches just in case...but what will you do about your own wealth that you've acquired?"

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyo gasped looking to the demon as he sat glaring out of the window. "You can't! Your mother and father are going to be furious if they find out you resorted to-"

"But they won't because I have the means to keep all of this under wraps. Everything we do from here on out will be in silence." Naraku cut in before nodding to the server coming with their food. The waitress came along with assistance to present their food to them with the upmost care and respect. Their plates were hot with delicious scents that called for them all to indulge. Naraku gave his thanks as his glass was refilled. His eyes excitedly look to his coq au vin already tasting the sultry infused dark wine sauce, robust mushrooms, sweet onions, salty lardon, simmered chicken, and garlic. He happily picked up his fork and engaged into his meal.

"How do you know about that?" Sesshomaru asked not missing that little detail. That information was reserved between only himself and the courts. "How did you get that report?"

Naraku grinned dangerously continuing to eat his meal. "My spiders are everywhere. Always watching." The two continued to talk as the tension died and Naraku worked through the details of Kaguya's possible counter claims and her family's potential maneuvers if they were to ever catch wind of things happening behind their backs.

Sole meunière that smelled heavenly of an open filet dover sole bathing in a decadent butter sauce was placed before Kikyo. She reached for her complimentary glass of water no able to eat the rich food due to her detox as well as the memory of what such a hearty meal would do to her stomach. Not being able to resist, she lifted her fork and took tentative bites of her sister's recipe. She couldn't believe she was here without her sister breaking bread with a demon that no doubted wanted to rain her body of blood and the devil's advocate. Here they were eating as if they weren't talking about anything apocalyptic.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to look at his meal. His appetite was gone and his phone was burning a hole in his pocket ready to be used. He already compiled a list of things he needed to do immediately in his head. He would allow his mother to continue to pretend like she had the upper hand but he will end that and her meddling in his affairs. He was a little impressed that she would go so far as to hire Naraku to work with her on this which revealed his mother's dislike for the Utomi's. She even set it up to pull Kikyo in her plans, attempting to use her but that backfired. His eyes raked Kikyo over pushing her fate to the side for not coming to him sooner with such important information. He would cut her some slack for disregarding the wishes of his Alpha who could be quite a tyrant. He turned his attention to Naraku and asked the question that was scorching his tongue. "What did the Utomi's do to you, Naraku? This is not like you. If you were so interested in seeing death and blood shed, you would have told me everything yourself and sat back to watch as I killed her."

"Hey!" Kikyo cut in. "I'm no easy win!"

Naraku stilled his fork at his lips. His eyes flashed red with something sinister before returning to their normal dark burgundy hues. He took slow bites of his chicken and savored the savory taste. He placed the fork down into the bowl with care. "Isn't that the question of the hour?" He responded openly admitting that he had ulterior motives. "Let's just say they have crossed me for the first and last time. Now, I wish to take everything they have. It just so happens that I now have the means to destroy them from the inside with you and Kikyo here serving as my proverbial wooden horse, ready to unleash a black plague unlike of which they have never seen before"

Kikyo shivered at his frosty words feeling the dark spikes of his demonic aura brushing against her pale skin. She snatched her arm back as a reflex as if burned. Her miko powers spiked against the offending force growing within her space as his tone took on a dark edge to it. "Why?" She found herself whispering no longer interested in her meal.

"I hope everything is to your liking this evening!" Spoke a young human male that came out wearing an apron with a small ponytail on the side of his head.

"Well…well if it isn't the holy monk!" Naraku greeted as Miroku nearly coughed at the familiar address of his previous profession.

"Nice to see you too, Naraku." He responded with lament before directing his attention to the other two guests. "I hope this spider wasn't giving you too much trouble."

Kikyo sat flabbergasted as the men greeted each other with amity. They spoke fondly to each other with Naraku asking minor questions regarding his role at the restaurant taking special interest in the hours of operation. _Did Naraku know everyone? Is he working with Naraku? Did the human not know Naraku was about as trustworthy as an American presidential election?_ She reached for a glass of water now eyeing her neglected wine glass with desire. She took a sip of her cool water and noticed Sesshomaru moving in his seat. She immediately placed her glass down back onto the table bracing herself.

"Oi!" Yelled a familiar voice now approaching their table by a frustrated and red looking Myoga. The old bald demon sighed and stood resigned to his fate of never being free of the male Tashio line especially the rudest of them all.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo questioned looking as Inuyasha stood before her and glared at Naraku.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha responded looking around at the random group that had gathered.

"Where are Kagome and Rin?" Sesshomaru cut in knowing it would not bade well if the onna and the pup was anywhere near Kaguya at the moment. He was sure he would receive backlash in some form or another for leaving her and her mother the way he did earlier. It would make sense that Kaguya would find herself at his pack's estate waiting for him to engage in another pointless discussion. So much was at play here. He did not want to risk Kagome and Rin being caught in any of this.

"She's with pops preparing for the meeting with the doc." He answered before going right into what he wanted to say upon smelling the stench of thick miasma. "Ya bastard!" Inuyasha growled out. "Who did you kill now?"

"Inuyasha." Naraku said with humor. "How's that hole in your gut healing? I assume you have healed by now given your Inu bloodline."

"Listen fucker! Hitting someone from behind is a cheap trick!" Inuyasha snarled baring his claws at the amused spider demon. "And speaking of cheap tricks, what are you up to now!"

"Guys…can you keep it down?" Miroku asked while looking around noticing they were attracting a few onlookers. To anyone observing they looked quite happy and amicable as if all coincidentally meeting in the same space. But he knew otherwise.

"Monk." Sesshomaru greeted knowing him well from Inuyasha's list of friends before standing up and reaching in his pocket to pay for the meal. "I'll tell Kagome you have done well not to burn her establishment to the ground."

"I'm going to take that as a genuine compliment of my abilities to provide you with an amazing culinary experience as well as successfully handling such a heavy responsibility as restaurant management upon my shoulders, despite the heavy sarcasm in your original appraisal of me. Thank you." Miroku responded and dramatically bowed in French fashion. "And may I ask are you the one keeping my dearest sugar plum entertained these days?" His statement was licentious in meaning.

A beeping was heard and everyone looked to see Naraku dig into his pocket and pull out his cell. He grinned and stood up immediately not finishing his meal. "Well I have got to get going. I have a wolf to slaughter for his distasteful treatment of my foolish sister." He excused himself and shook his hand against Sesshomaru's money being placed onto the table. Sesshomaru took back his money and nodded to Naraku understanding that this was more than a lunch but the seal of a deal. "The meal has been exceptional and the conversation was equally as enjoyable." He praised placing a wad of hundred dollar bills onto the table from his wallet. He walked towards Miroku and patted him on the back. "Compliments to the chef."

"Naraku! What do you want from us?" Kikyo asked not believing that he just came here to get them all together for a rousing.

Naraku stopped and looked back waving his hand in the air in a flourish. "Just answer the phone when I call, Kikyo. I'll see you all at the _'wedding'_." He spoke using his clawed fingers to make air quotations before walking leisurely towards the exit. He held the door open for an elderly couple coming in basking them in his deceivingly warm smile.

"Despicable." Kikyo grounded out with irritation at his behavior.

"Kouga is a dead man." Miroku muttered, rubbing his chin wondering if he should text the demon a head's up or leave him to his gruesome fate. Inuyasha nodded in agreement not wanting to be his friend at the moment.

"Inuyasha…come." Sesshomaru said stepping away as well to leave and turning his brother around with a push. He paused next to Kikyo without looking at her. Kikyo sat stiffly in her chair looking to him waiting for the other shoe to drop. "And Kikyo…well done. Sign the papers and send them to Naraku." He declared before walking forward and murmuring to his younger brother who was literally all ears to hear what he had missed.

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha said something earning him a glare from his brother and hit upside the head. She hoped he didn't tell Sesshomaru he knew…everything too. They did not need a civil war breaking out when they were already in the middle of one with their enemies. Everyone had left taking the excitement with them leaving Kikyo sitting alone in silence with a table of barely touched warm food, great wine, and lots of American cash on the table that hadn't even been converted into Euros or Francs. She looked at her food in shock at the play of events. She was fine and managed to not suffer a cut to her throat. Her fingers were warm but nothing that spoke of a powerful reiki response was detected. Instead Sesshomaru just told her to go through with it…just like that. No insults…no threats…no promises of threats….nothing! "What the hell just happened?" Kikyo asked out loud.

"I'm not sure but I'm positive we are all in for quite the ride if we were brought together by Naraku." Miroku sat down across from her and smiled politely looking at all the uneaten food on the table and the almost full bottle of wine that sat going unappreciated. He collected the cash from the table and flagged down the waitress to take to the register. He would convert it, sort it out, and put the excess in the server's pockets as a tip. He left Jak in charge of the kitchen so they would be ok for a few minutes without him. He was pretty sure the twins had already gossiped and told the crew what was happening in the dining room. Miroku smiled at the woman who looked strikingly like her younger sister but held a different air about her. He reached for Sesshomaru's uneaten plate and was pleasantly surprised to see Myoga bring over a fresh glass and fill it with the lovely wine the table sampled.

Kikyo sighed shaking her head. She wanted to believe this was all a coincidence but she knew better. Naraku knew everyone it seemed and they all came together under the roof of the one person she wanted to leave out of this mess. Inuyasha had even come by just as riled up as she was when she received Naraku's _**'summons'**_. She looked to the male sitting across from her. "And who are you? What are you to Naraku?"

Miroku poured himself a small glass and lined his lap with the cloth napkin like a perfect gentleman. "I'm the guy that knows somebody that knows somebody." He responded trying to lighten the mood. He knew it would be dreadful if the sister of his boss had such a horrible first time experience in the manner she just went through. "And you?" He asked picking up the wrapped silverware and waiting patiently for her reply.

Kikyo smirked picking up her fork and cursing to hell the detox. She would just pay for it later. "I'm the somebody you would know." She lifted her hand and reached across the table making an attempt to befriend the staff leader that was so trusted by her sister as well as the guy that gave takeout to his best friends. "I'm Kikyo."

Miroku took her hand and politely shook it with care keeping his lecherous ways to himself. The woman had been through enough so he heard. He would not have this place become a source of torment for her. "I'm Miroku. Pleasure to meet you." They shook and then he let go over her hand. "So you're the one that's been sharing in on my to-go plates. Inuyasha's told me many good things about you."

"Oh really? Me?" Kikyo asked with curiosity feeling the tension leave her. "Do tell."

* * *

Naraku got in the back seat of his black car quite cheery. The driver closed his door soundly before going around to his seat. The sound of the engine waking up from its nap roared beneath him ready to go forward. A whistle of a tune came from Naraku's lips as he searched through his phone for his list of contacts. Naraku thought his little business meeting went better than expected. Seeing the number he wanted, he selected the name and waited patiently for the ringer to begin. He wasn't disappointed when his call was picked up on the second ring.

"Hakudoshi, where is Tashio and the woman with the child?"

"…"

Naraku smirked receiving the details he wanted. "Excellent." He said before disconnecting and looking to the open partition where the driver waited patiently for Naraku's destination choice. "Tashio Tower." He commanded before getting comfortable in the fine leather of his seat.

His claws went through his text messages before finding the ones he shared with Kouga. The wolf said many things but how convenient he had managed to keep silent his little tango with his sister. Naraku made a mental note to lay a trap and catch the wolf for his stupidity. Only he could manipulate his sister but no one else. Maybe he would even use this moment as an invitation to get Kagura in on his plans. She had been of no fun lately choosing to run her little bar which just so happen to be in Paris. But he was certain his wind witch of a sister picked up a few rumors and stories that could be of some use to him. Naraku looked out of the dark window to his right watching the little quarter pull away slowly from his view. He adjusted his cufflinks and straightened his silk black tie back to perfection. "But first I believe its high time we meet, Kagome. Can't leave you out of the fun." He voiced with an eerie smirk growing on his face the closer the car moved toward its destination.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for the next update to this story.**


	35. Chapter 35: Chamomile

**_Chapter 35 has been brought to you by..._**

 **Thank you Chapter 34 Reviewers**

 **angeleyes20876** – No worries love of your review! Life comes and throws some serious curveballs. Now to your review…

You have picked up on every little detail I put in that last chapter! Kudos to you! I'm so glad to read your review because you give such detailed feedback. I know for sure if certain things that I mentioned in that last chapter that was caught like Kaguya's torn state of mind and Naraku's hidden agenda. If you don't mind answering…how old are you? You are very perceptive and I'm trying not to assume that you are an older adult…you could just be a very detailed oriented person or wise beyond your years….

As to your feedback about Naraku…yes! I wanted the dual nature of his character to come through so that you don't know who he's working for. I'm trying to keep him close to his persona in the anime while making his relationships with everyone feel organic. I imagined him to be very good with words and tricky even when he's not doing things to hurt people.

This next chapter is for you doll! I'm not even going to drag it out. You hit the money with your guesses. I swear you're so good, you honestly make me want to rewrite the whole thing just to twist you up. lol But love your review! Thank you so much for taking the time out always to be so thorough in your response. I hope things are well for you in this new year sugar bear! xoxoxo

 **Nyght Elf** – I know you meant well and I am not angry with you at all. However, let me enlighten you for a minute. Please refer to the Author's Notes in Chapters ( 1, 18, and 34) in regards to your review as well as to answer your questions which I state very bluntly and clearly before anyone begins reading this "soap opera" style fanfic. I do not write author's notes for my health. If you still feel this is "dragging out" then you are more than welcome to unfollow this story or skip to the end when that comes because I plan on simmering these vegetables until they turn into mush.

My stories are for mature readers and for those looking for a little something more than just smut and adolescent short stories. I write to practice my craft because I am an adult writer and a published one at that. I hope to write for American drama/film eventually and so that is the style in which I write all my fanfics under. For more information about this, please read my profile page.

And please go back and read chapters 25 and up because not everyone knows what's going on. Everyone has only a piece of the puzzle just like you would see in a soap opera. I'm not angry with you at all or bothered by your comment because I've chatted with you before. I know you're coming from a good place and have a loving heart which is why I'm taking the time out to write to you like this. I do hope you stay with it and enjoy it as I do enjoy reading your funny comments! Hope all is well and to read you next time! xoxoxo

 **Shadow Walker** \- Please refer to the Author's Notes in Chapters ( 1, 18, and 34) in regards to your review. Thank you for taking the time out to review! Sorry to tell you but the next chapter is going to disappoint you so I advise you find another story to read my love. I'm dragging it out even more. (Insert Kanye shrug)

 **Alexis Knight** – I know! I enjoy writing him so much! I just needed to build up to his grand entrance and it paid off. I'm trying so hard not to give spoilers but my friends have already read it via email and they have flipped out at what he's up to! Thank you so much girl! I hope everything is going well with you!

 **Delite** – Thank you! When I read your name I kept thinking of this drink we have in the states called sunny delight. (my childhood nostalgia) Anyway…Here you go! Enjoy!

 **Tai** – Your questions will be answered in the next three chapters!

 **Guest 1** –Thank you my love! I was bouncing in my seat as I wrote him in. And you too will get your answers in the next three chapters! Hope you enjoy this next one.

 **Youkai55** – You're so right. Inukimi does not need to die…besides…I like her too much to do that to her. This next chapter is just for you hun! Hope you enjoy it.

 **Madam Fluffy** – I could write that in here somewhere as a freak accident. I'll think over your suggestion. :D This next one…you will enjoy!

 **Maigery** – I know! We're slowly filling in these questions! I think next chapter is going to be awesome because another player is entering the ring. Muahahaha! Love your name btw!

 **kagomeLove2** – Right! I mean if Naraku wasn't so damn horrific as a living being he would be kinda cute…and bad ass. Right? Naraku is here now to push everyone into a head on collision. I can't wait for you all to read the mess that's about to happen!

Naraku and Kikyo! Ooooo what about Naraku and Kagome? Huh? Decisions….decisions…

Have you had Coq au vin? It's so good and so warm! I feel like a happy fat hog when I visit my mom to eat it. *rubs belly and daydreams*

 **AkaNeko-Sesshy** –Right! Very few fanfics on this site write him as a decent fellow. There was this really really good fanfic (and by that I mean very good plot and very well written almost poetic) about how Kagome gets sent back in time to Naraku's teen years and basically changes his outcome on life. Like he still goes through the major big changes in his life but does it for different reasons. I'm going to find it. I think you will like it if it's on this site or it may be on AO3.

 **Roguekittiekat** – I was telling Kagomelove2 that very same thing! I wonder how many people would be pissed at me for doing that…hmmm….

 **Thank you Chapter 34 Followers**

Jade8900

horsegrl2000

Akantia

VampireAngel90

Fawn0928

hellokittylsu11

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 34 Favs**

horsegrl2000

VampireAngel90

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 35: C** **hamomile**

* * *

"That's the last of it." Kagome said as she handed over the last form she had to fill out for the American psychiatrist that would be finally making her debut tomorrow morning. Butterflies fluttered in Kagome's stomach at the thought of what was to come when she would sit down with the world renowned hanyou expert. Her right leg crossed over her left once again as she sat back to rub the back of her neck to ease her own discomfort and play it cool in front of the powerful demon Lord. The small chair she was sitting in quaked beneath her, mocking her current emotions. She tossed her pen onto the desk before her and shifted her black purse in her seat to keep her shaking hands busy with the intent to focus on quieting the jumping nerves inside of her. Kagome looked anxiously up at Inutashio, who took the paper from her hand and eyed it with the gaze of a lethal predator searching for anything left unsigned.

Kagome brushed her dark jeans of imaginary dust with thoughts wondering all over the place. The denim fabric suddenly became interesting as she studied the interlocking fabric that weaved together on her thigh. There was so much she needed to do when she returned home. She needed to clean the small apartment from top to bottom. The woman would be coming over to look at Rin's living environment. Then she would need to gather all the things Rin found to be her favorite and write little notes about what Rin did with those items like her yellow cardigan which served now as Rin's personal blanket and the cactus flower that she looked upon often like a child of her own. Kagome turned her gaze over to Rin who laid happily upon her belly, on the floor coloring with Inutashio's pack of highlighters. Her little hand scribbled with abandonment creating a contemporary piece she was sure Kikyo would be quite pleased with.

Her brown eyes roamed the floor with her lips set in a slight frown. Rin looked fairly innocent in her blue dress and denim jacket until the eye went an inch next to her little body. There you would find the sea of "sign here" red stickers she placed on the floors, furniture, and walls earlier that were now part of Lord Inutashio's office decor. They arrived with Inutashio at his office after lunch to make final arrangements for the doctor's visit and to fill out the necessary paper work to release confidential information as well as to protect her own privacy rights as well. Rin had gotten bored during the adult conversation and wondered off into his dark wood drawers with eyes filled with fascination. Silence cloaked Rin's activities. She had found the colorful red arrows and began placing them everywhere before Kagome looked over to see what she had been up to. Kagome tried to stop her but Inutashio insisted and even gave her more of the stickers and markers to have fun with claiming that he was already due for another order of office supplies.

Inutashio added the signed form to the stack of completed papers on the corner of his desk. He had taken it upon himself to sign a few as well, serving as an extra layer of protection should any information be leaked which he highly doubted. He had been working with the doctor for several years now and never had to worry about anything. But these measures needed to be taken for the little mother's sake. Kagome was a very private person especially in regards to her pup and he respected this greatly about her. "Excellent." He responded and carefully picked up the packet to place in his large hands. He looked out of his large glass office windows and took in the lowering of the sun that was setting behind a few of the other buildings surrounding them. He flicked his wrist to check his silver watch before taking a stand. "Now you and Rin should go home and relax. Both of you need to be as well rested as you can for tomorrow's appointment."

Kagome ran her quivering fingers through her wavy hair watching him rise to his feet and stride to the front of his desk. Even in the way he walked, he exuded an aura of authority and power that she suddenly found herself aspiring to. Whenever she came to the office, she felt this silent power he carried that reminded her of a hum in the ear. He was so sure of himself no matter where he went or what he did. She only felt this was in her kitchen and when she was helping her loved ones but outside of those aspects, she could never quite grasp that assurance. She looked at her hands that were suddenly wringing themselves in her lap and turning red from the increased pressure she added. "Can you tell me what to expect? Normally doctors tell you what they want you to do to prepare for their visit. But, she hasn't said anything other than the time she would be coming over. I'm a little worried." Kagome admitted taking a glance at Rin who moved onto another highlighter.

"You have nothing to fear. The doctor wants to simply observe Rin in her natural environment and what she typically does when a stranger is in the room. You have already answered the questions and wrote your observations and worries down for her which she has looked over. You don't need to do anything different until she gives her recommendation to provide you with knowledge and resources to aid Rin's development as a hanyou." Inutashio answered going through the stack quickly making sure nothing was missed.

Kagome bit her lip harshly and nodded in understanding. There was nothing else she could do, she suppose. Despite hearing his calming words of wisdom, it did very little to settle her fears and worries. It wasn't so much as what the doctor would say about Rin's development but more so about anything she hadn't done for Rin as a mother that worried her. She was very much aware of her limitations and drawbacks. Of course there were times when she cursed her younger self for not indulging in her grandfather's wishes and really studying up on demons and miko teachings with her sister. She was young then and had no inkling that her future would hold the experiences she currently had including raising a hanyou child alone.

Inutashio could sense her uneasiness and understood her troubles even though she did not voice them into existence. Raising a child while dealing with the blows life gave was no simple task. He imagined her to feel like someone that had been thrown into the Pacific Ocean and told to sink or swim. Her fears were validated. He himself had his many fears with his own three children over the many years of his life. Each one had their hurdle to cross and various milestones that aged him and replaced silver locks with long tendrils of grey. Even the doctor had witnessed a few occurrences with his two youngest children when they were in their teens. Back then, there weren't much information regarding the raising of pups of crossed heritage. And he was fortunate in the sense that he had the blessing of Izayoi and Kimi to go through it all with.

When he met the little chef that was mothering a pup and an adoptive one at that, he felt pride for the woman. Of course there were single mothers everywhere, serving roles of both mother and father in the lives of their children but very few young human mothers adopted demon pups. Quite frankly the Youkai Courts on every continent usually denied the request for such an anomaly to occur. She was doing such a wondrous task and managed to get permission to do so which was a miracle in itself. The brave miko-chef before him was shouldering this all and doing so alone. This clashed with his instincts and he could not just turn cheek at her plight. Not to mention his son's seemed to be dealing with the same sentiments themselves but for different reasons then his own.

He walked over to the young woman's side and placed his clawed hand onto her shoulder making sure she was paying attention. He did not speak until her eyes were focused on his. He could see where she had bit the layer of skin off of her lips causing it to swell. Her hand lifted from her lap and sat on top of his. It was hot upon his flesh revealing more about her current state of apprehension. "You and Rin will be just fine. You are an excellent mother and have done spectacular with the little pup. Think of this as just a checkup for you both. We are all in need of one from time to time." He said with a smile seeing the edges of her mouth began to lift. "And don't worry so much. Regardless of whatever she says, you are still Rin's mother and I will be there along with everyone else to help you in any way you need. Relax."

Kagome nodded leaving his wisdom to fill the space between them. She squeezed his hand in acknowledgement and let go. She watched him pull away and move back to his desk to clip the papers together with a black paper clip and place them in the protective brown envelope. She took a big inhale of fresh air to clear her body of the jitters before she stilled in her chair. Kagome felt someone approach. A very…odd aura of sorts took leisurely steps outside from the elevator.

 _Thump, Thump, Thump_

The undiluted power that wrapped around the being was evident and was set to the circadian rhythm that governed all of life. She could feel it in the tips of her fingers that pushed against her reiki. Her body turned in her seat to see who it was that paraded around with such strength without caring about how other's would feel. Even the Tashio's kept their aura's muffled from society and didn't walk around parading their strengths to the public. Her hands gripped the edge of the chair as she titled her head and moved her legs to uncross themselves. Her feet planted firmly on the floor as she debated reaching for Rin or not. She didn't realize she was staring until the Inu Lord came around to answer the door before a knock was administered.

Inutashio began speaking as soon as the door opened in the Inu dialect that she recognized which captured her interest. She looked down to see Rin had stopped coloring and was lying low on her belly while looking up at the door with slight curiosity most likely from the language she was hearing. Kagome curiously looked to see a demon with bright red eyes walk into the spacious office wearing an impeccable black suit and tie. His face was smooth with curly bangs that covered his forehead. His cheeks were naturally contoured at an angle that left shadows upon his pale flesh. His muscular tall build could be seen from the lines of the suit and spoke of a lifestyle that involved a rigorous workout regimen. She watched his eyes scan the room until they fell on her.

Goosebumps ghosted her arms and a shiver ran up her spine as the edges of his aura brushed against her skin. His eyes seemed to hold her captive for a minute. A strange sensation coursed through her as she too searched his gaze for something she didn't know. He finally looked away to her daughter who had sat up on her knees. Kagome politely stood and moved protectively closer to her pup being mindful to not step on anything. A courteous smile grew on her lips as she took in the two demons before her waiting for an introduction as to who this strange demon was. She was a bit baffled to see she wasn't about to get one from the Lord. Inutashio's expression seemed to harden and he dug into his pockets for his phone. Without further word, he dialed a number and stepped into the hallway with the small device up to his ear and closed the door behind him sealing the two strangers inside.

The demon casually walked further into the room and smiled politely before pointing behind him at the door that Inutashio stepped out of. "I do apologize for the interruption. Duty called..."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stood with her right foot forward and her left foot back. She could feel Inutashio on the other side of the door pacing despite not being heard speaking. Whatever the phone call was about, he needed privacy. She could feel his calming aura that now held remnants of agitation in it. "It must have been pretty upsetting." She voiced taking in the rather handsome demon.

"Depends on outcome." He responded with a lift of the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Naraku Onigumo, public relations department." He introduced placing his hand over his chest and bowing slightly. "And you two must be his lovely new assistants he was supposed to be hiring this week." He humored nodding towards Rin who sat stiff staring at him, holding onto her highlighter and drawing protectively.

Kagome smiled taking his attempt to lighten the mood as a sign of peace despite the slight shake in her bones. The demon male before her named Naraku was sultry in essence. He stood before her like a man on some red carpet looking about the room as if he had been here many times and was reacquainting himself. His smile was infectious and he moved with the elegance that Sesshomaru seemed to master. Slowly, she raised her hand for him to take politely. "I'm afraid you pegged me wrong. I'm Kagome." She introduced watching him carefully as he took her hand lightly and shook with a grin. "And this is my daughter, Rin. We're just visiting friends of the family." Rin stood up quickly having heard her name and rushed to her mother's legs to hold on while staring up at the strange man. Her paper was held in her left at a carful angle she that it wouldn't crinkle.

Naraku smirked and looked to the little girl with a tilt of his head as if inspecting a new discovery. He took in the strong bond between the mother and pup as well as the variety in their scents of fresh flowers and jasmine. He glanced at the little pup briefly despite the desire to stare at the ghost of his past that he could see in her features. Her brown hair and the shape of her face was that of her late mother's but her eyes and the pout that settled upon her thin lips mirrored that of her late father. The speckles of strength that had been passed from her father was there lying dormant inside her own little eyes that stared up at him with uncertainty. And she had every right to be wary of him. Those that made the mistake to not heed that warning, usually found out very quickly the error in their ways.

He regarded Kagome, taking in her disposition and protective stance. The warning of reiki sparked lightly against his face and he could taste it upon his tongue. In the past he would have challenged her for that power to work in his favor. It was no secret that great reiki resided in the Higurashi Clan. He himself had tried to manipulate their ancestors into aiding him in acquiring a jewel that would have promised him much power and strength back in the day. A frustrating endeavor that never came into fruition and left him quite fuming and disfigured for some time thanks to their meddling ancestor Midoriko. He was humored to see the fire that burned in the battle priestess eyes had been passed down her line. The protective nature was there in Kagome that also burned brightly in her older sister's gaze as well. Time and history never ceased to amaze him.

The bond between the woman and child was bright and unabashedly strong allowing anyone with a sixth sense to see their relationship. Rin was pulling upon Kagome's aura like a lifeline and the miko obliged while wrapping her protectively in pink light to calm the young pup. He casually took a step back putting comfortable space between them with practice as he gathered the information he came to acquire. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, ladies." He spoke glancing from her to Rin and back again. "And I've heard a great deal about you Chef Kagome."

Kagome inhaled sharply at his recognition of her. She didn't think he would know her since she just gave him her first name. "I hope it has been mostly positive things."

Naraku's smile never faltered as he peered behind her at the oranges and pinks of the setting sun shining behind them. His posture relaxed some at the reminder of the time and the meaning of the hour. He could not linger this afternoon unfortunately due to other engagements. He had to make this quick. "Surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru hasn't said anything negative." He said tapping his chin in wonder as if contemplating conversations and memories. "He's quite protective of you actually."

"What?" Kagome laughed nervously with confusion. She was taken aback for him to drop Sesshomaru's name in the conversation and for him to even speak on her name being brought up in conversation from the arrogant demon. It didn't make sense why he would be speaking about her. "Yeah, right! As if he talks about me! He's probably told you how annoying I am."

"Well you're in for a surprise. You will come to learn it's not what Sesshomaru says that you need to pay attention to but what he does." Naraku advised shoving his hands into his pockets. "And as much time he spends with you and Rin, I wouldn't call you annoying." He said nonchalantly watching as the young woman physically waved his words away with her hands. He was humored to see her growing ever so flustered at his words. A light blush tinted her cheeks yet her eyebrows drew downward as if logically working out the topic in her head. He watched as she bent to pick the young pup into her arms obviously using the pup as a distraction method. Naraku took in her response and smirked at the possibilities afforded to him. She reaffirmed the methods of madness that he was using to put his plans into action. "You're very special to him, Kagome. More than you know."

"Special?" Kagome snorted and bounced Rin on her right hip. Rin pulled her neck into a hug and placed her little head on her mother's chest, still silent and observing the stranger with her wide brown eyes. Kagome shook her head. The demon's words were positively preposterous. Sesshomaru definitely regarded her company like that of a pained menstrual cycle. He was annoyed with her and even voiced his opinions of her on several occasions. She knew he only put up with her because she just so happened to be the guardian of his best friend's child. He was hanging around her to be with Rin and to have a bond with her little girl. All of this was all because of Rin and nothing more. Or at least she thought.

Kagome felt hot all of a sudden despite the cool air blowing from the vents into the room. Her skinny blue jeans and white shirt felt too tight all of a sudden. Naraku was suggesting something. Something she didn't want to touch right now. Something she couldn't afford to think about and entertain. But she would be a liar if she said she hadn't thought about it at all. Sesshomaru was devilishly handsome and they had so many things in common that she lost count. He went out of his way to do little things for her. She presumed they did spend a lot of time together but she swore it was nothing amorous. Well on her part. She wasn't that type of a woman. But did he want something? Did she? The demon was getting married for God's sake!

She knew they were friends now at least but nothing else. Friends spent time together. Any more time she chalked it up to be solely based on Rin's needs. She was sure that had Rin not been involved, their paths wouldn't have entwined as deep as it did now. Yep she was sure of it. All the nice things he did for her was for Rin's sake. Not for her own. Kagome was getting annoyed at herself now. The words of the others had come to the surface and echoed in her ear. She looked upon Naraku when a thought struck her. "How do you know Sesshomaru so well and what he does with his time?"

Naraku shrugged his shoulders. "You could say we are very close friends." He answered not liking the taste of those words on his palette. But they were the closest ones he could find to describe the unorthodox relationship he shared with the eldest Tashio son. He knew he certainly couldn't say they were once mortal enemies and on many recent occasions went on blood thirsty pursuits to kill the other for personal satisfaction. Respect. Yes…he respected the Tashio's for their strength, tenacity, and their valiant attempts of walking the path of righteousness despite the grey areas they come across. He suppose he hit it off well with Sesshomaru because he was the only one that on occasion would stray and leave glorious devastating carnage in his wake. "I've been chosen to be his best man at the charade that is his upcoming nuptials." He expressed openly walking over to Inutashio's desk and leaning casually up against it. His eyes read the name on the package that was there written in Inutashio's calligraphy.

 **Dr. Anna Florence Barkley.**

"Oh…that's a little callous of you to say, don't you think?" Kagome spoke lightly as she rubbed her daughter's hair back with gentle fingers.

Naraku tore his eyes from the package and regarded her for a moment before speaking. "Come on now. Even a human such as yourself can see the poor act being played on center stage." He stated pointedly catching every detail she revealed to him. "Even you must be aggravated by it all. Especially with you being such a dear friend to Sesshomaru and spending so much time with him these days."

Kagome shook her head choosing to not speak on the topic out of fear that she would say something that would put her in a hole she couldn't get out of. Her cheeks were still hot as she held onto her morals. Granted she wanted better for Sesshomaru and she already gave her two cents regarding Kaguya to the demon Prince. It was not necessary to speak on his issues so carelessly. Especially regarding his engagement which was supposed to be a time when you needed friends and family to support you. He was her friend. She would not bash him. Kagome pulled Rin further up on her hip and continued to soothe the little pup. "It doesn't matter how I feel. He needs support in all his endeavors including his engagement. As friends, this is what we are supposed to do regardless of what we want. Right now, he needs us to back him up so that's what we should do."

Naraku was slightly taken aback by her response for many reasons. He hadn't expected that at all. He took in this petite woman that stood before him resolute in her thoughts. He had come to meet this Kagome and Rin as well as to include them in the board of chess being played dramatically in their wake. The sincerity and openness in her eyes were there for him to take or leave. His plans took a slight unexpected detour and he realized even more so the legacy that Midoriko had passed down went far beyond her power. "You make a solid point." He responded to the challenge placed before him. "I pegged you wrong indeed." He dug into his pocket and took out a black card with silver foil stamping on it. "You are an exquisite woman and any friend of Sesshomaru's is a friend of mine." He held it out for her with his charming smile beckoning her to take it. "Here's my card. If you need anything, you be sure to reach out."

Kagome reached for it cautiously and looked at the beautiful card before holding it in her hand securely against Rin's back. She felt the fancy velvet that the card was made out of. She did feel that he was venting to her a little bit his thoughts on his best friend's relationship and she was happy to see that maybe she had at least got Naraku to be more open minded and supportive of Sesshomaru's engagement. She knew there was more to this relationship and Sesshomaru had said as much the last time they were together. But right now he needed a team to stand at his side especially as he dealt with the estranged demoness. This thought reminded her she needed to talk to her sister later. She prayed to heaven Kikyo wasn't intimately involved and wasn't the reason Kaguya was so hostile all the time.

The door opened and in rushed Inutashio looking frantically about as if he had forgotten something. Piercing golden eyes glanced at Naraku who stood casually to the side looking quite pleased with himself and sprang over to Kagome who looked quite pink in the face. The young mother held her pup Rin in her arms and was slowly leading her little girl into sleep. "I'm deeply sorry for my departure and manners, Kagome." He spoke lowly mindful of Rin's lethargic state. "An emergency needed my attention and I had to step out. I hope Monsiuer Naraku was a gentleman?" He asked throwing a questionable gaze to Naraku already doubting him.

"He certainly has." Kagome confirmed with a smile feeling comfortable now in Naraku's presence chalking her earlier reaction to miko jitters. His demonic aura no longer bothered her but she still couldn't help the wary feeling in the back of her head. He was very charismatic and easy to talk to. She hadn't even realized they spoke the whole time while Inutashio was out of the office. She could see why he was in public relations. Rin's body became heavier and Kagome shifted herself fully into arms. She felt Rin's bum testing her pamper and kissed the little girl's temple affectionately. Rin's hand became lose and the highlighter she had held suddenly fell to the floor. Kagome took the drawing that was dangling by the tips of Rin's fingers and held it out for Inutashio to take. "Now you have to excuse me. I need to take Rin to the ladies room."

Inutashio took the picture with a smile and went over to his desk. "Use my private restroom right outside this door." He said motioning with his head toward the direction she should take. "I'm going to lock up and then we can leave shortly." He found the tape dispenser on his desk and tore a piece off while looking at the picture drawn for him.

Kagome nodded and went to her purse and picked it up. She dropped his card inside adjusted the straps on her wrist so she could hold Rin as well. She turned to Naraku and smiled up at him. "It's nice to meet you, Naraku. Sesshomaru's lucky to at least have a friend that cares."

Inutashio watched the exchange out of the corner of his eyes warily as he taped the picture to the wall near his stack of framed photos of family, friends, and colleagues. Naraku nodded and bowed lightly to her. "A pleasure meeting you, Kagome. I do hope you we cross paths again." He responded and watched as she followed the loosely translated directions Inutashio gave that led her out of the executive office. Both men remained silent long until after the door closed behind her with a soft click.

Inutashio gave Naraku a hard glare before sighing unsure if he wanted to know what the young spider demon was up to. "Naraku I'm warning you…do not do anything…reprehensible." He spoke with a slight edge to his voice.

Naraku turned his eyes onto the older Lord showing no interest in making any promises. Many quaked like cowards before Lord Inutashio but Naraku certainly wasn't the type and had never been. He dared once to test the old man's strength and wasn't disappointed at all by the strength within him. Inutashio once beat him an inch from death but did not take his life claiming that he saw greatness within Naraku. No one had ever said or done anything like that to Naraku before. He had grown up alone and hollow without family yet Inutashio made it his personal mission to be that pillar in his life. Since then, Inutashio and he worked out an understanding between them. Naraku smirked holding his right hand out to the Lord expectantly. "You called for me, remember?" He responded cheekily. "I can't help it that I easily make friends on the playground."

"I'm serious Naraku. Those two are to remain out of whatever little scheme you've cooked up." He thoroughly expressed making sure no uncertainties lied between them. Naraku's silence spoke more than his words and Inutashio knew that two eyes needed to be on Naraku as often as possible. This would be a difficult task as Naraku was notoriously known for disappearing and yet still somehow managing to get his way. Pushing his thoughts to the side he picked up the package with the doctor's name on it and gave it to Naraku. "Be sure that this gets to Anna _**unopened**_." He commanded with authority in his voice. "I trust she is here in France and settled already."

Naraku looked to the window with a grin leaving his remark going unanswered. Sometimes as much as he respected Inutashio, he also was annoyed by how much the older demon knew. He picked up the packet and waved it in the air before placing it under his arm. "She will get it." He responded walking over to the door before stopping. He turned to look around the office at the highlighters and stickers with a smirk. "I do love what you're doing to the place." He responded before opening the door and walking out with another whistle of a tune sprouting between his lips. The staff outside moved about the floor on their way leaving him to go unbothered. He reached the elevator and held the package in his hands. As the doors closed, he took a pointed claw and opened the envelope with every intention of reading everything inside regarding his newly acquired friends.

* * *

Kagome cleaned up her apartment in record time that evening. She wiped her forehead onto her arm before looking about proudly at all she had accomplished. Everything was neat and tidy which made her quite shocked to see. The living room smelled of lemon and the floors were free of toys, clothes, and baskets of clothes. Many would think she had an OCD by the looks of her immaculately spotless kitchen at her restaurant. Everything from the ceiling to the floor was scrubbed and put into its proper place every night after closing. But those same compulsory sentiments hadn't reached her private home.

She kept her apartment clean for the most part but she cared less for the little things that lay abandoned on the floor. As she looked around the room, she felt oddly empowered. The apartment felt bigger now that she combed over every nook and cranny to organize her things. Everything was put away and out of sight. Kikyo's painting that she brought over was hung up on the wall looking quite luxurious on her plain white wall. The soft lamp light illuminated the empty floors and the systematized shelves. She had prepared various ingredients for a light brunch for tomorrow's appointment. She wanted to be a good hostess as well as to make a good impression on the doctor.

A calm quiet had fell onto her shoulders and she relished in serenity's embrace. She moved to the kitchen and made her a cup of calming chamomile tea for the night. Rin was sleeping quietly in her bed having ate her fill of chicken and rice. Rin took a surprisingly calming bath in the sink. Rin hadn't taken a real nap all day so she knew her little pup was exhausted. She smiled feeling her pup's gentle aura still connected to her own. She poured hot water in her cup over the teabag and walked back into the living room with her tea. Kagome moved to sit down on the couch when her doorbell rang. Curiously, she placed the cup on her table and stood up. Kagome flexed her aura and walked over to the door recognizing the person on the other side. "Kikyo!"

"I know it's late but I wanted to make sure you were ready for tomorrow." Kikyo said pushing her way into the apartment with two bags of things in her hand. She stilled looking slowly around the living room and down the hallway.

Kagome slowly closed the door. "Nice to see you too, Kikyo." She commented dryly as Kikyo turned around and hugged her in greeting.

"Your place looks so much bigger, Kagome!" Kikyo said setting the bags down onto the floor. She immediately began digging through the bags and pulling out a binder and paper. "I wasn't sure if you had one but I thought you might need something to keep everything in." Kagome waked over as Kikyo pulled out a blue envelope and a thank you card. "You need to write something and sign it. Where's Rin?"

"She's sleeping in the back." Kagome took the card and placed it back into the bag for later. She smiled as she listened vaguely to Kikyo speak. This was Kikyo's way of caring. Kikyo pulled out little things and made verbal notes with her finger pointed in the air. Most would see her as an overbearing and controlling but this was just who she was. Kagome put the bags to the side for tomorrow and sat down on her couch. Kikyo pulled out a bottle with a weird green thick mix inside and took healthy sips. "There's chicken and rice in the fridge." Kagome offered moving to warm up the food.

Kikyo stopped her and shook her head. She swallowed the detox she had made and closed the cap. "I'm fine." She said before sitting down on the couch next to her sister. Both curled their feet underneath them as they got comfortable under the light of the lamp.

Kagome picked up her tea cup and blew the steam that still rose over the surface. The last time they spoke, the conversation was rushed and she was apparently...busy with Inuyasha. "So how have you been?"

Kikyo shifted in her seat and shrugged her shoulders. "I could be better but I'm not complaining."

Kagome nodded as all actual things she wanted to say ran through her head. A blush came to her cheeks as she thought about Inuyasha spending quality time with Kikyo. "I see. How's Inuyasha? Last time I heard from him, he was at your place."

Kikyo's expression turned into one of annoyance. "Driving me crazy! The next time I see him, I'm going to strangle him. He got paint on me and he even had the audacity to take my red French Charvon oil paint and just run off with it like a lunatic!"

"Those are the ones that put you on a back order right?" Kagome asked remembering well the brand that Kikyo loved.

Kikyo hit her thigh. "At least someone else knows and understands the consequences of his actions." She bent forward closer to Kagome. "So when you see him, hit him for me and put some force behind it." Kikyo looked to the side. "I should go dig out Grandpa's subjugation beads from my closet and use it on him."

Kagome took a sip of her tea listening to Kikyo mutter to herself clearly planning revenge. The conversation she wanted to have was uncomfortable but the desire to have it was growing in her belly. Curiosity was riding her ass at the moment as she continued to share space with her sister. Sessshomaru's suggestion had sunk deep into her mind along with Naraku's expression of distaste for Kaguya. She didn't want to get into his business but she was slightly worried for Kikyo if she was involved in it. Taking a deep inhale, she just decided to get it over with. "Kikyo, can I ask you a question without you getting angry at me?"

Kikyo stilled and looked to Kagome with her eyebrows drawn up. Kagome had caught her off guard. "You can ask but I make no promises."

Kagome held her warm cup on her hand and rubbed the sides gathering courage. "I don't know how else to ask this so I'll just come out and ask." She said placing her cup down onto the table. "Are you having an affair? An affair with Sesshomaru?"

"What!" Kikyo nearly screamed as Kagome shushed her into silence. Both sisters looked down the darkened hallway to the back room listening for any signs of an awakening Rin. Kikyo ducked her head and covered her mouth before hissing harshly to her sister. "What the fuck Kagome! No!"

"What! I'm just asking!" Kagome defended holding her hands up defensively. "Look I spoke to Sesshomaru and he told me that you know something about his relationship and to ask you what the hell is going on. At first I wanted nothing to do about it but then I started thinking if you were in trouble…"

Kikyo face palmed herself and dragged her manicured fingers down her face. "No…no!" She reassured Kagome. "I'm not sleeping with Sesshomaru and I'm not in trouble at all. But Sesshomaru is very much so."

"Thank goodness." Kagome sat back relieved and reached for her cup of tea again. Her worries were laid to rest at her sister's confirmation. "Well then how are you involved? What's going on?" Kagome asked sitting back in the sofa and crossing her legs again.

Kikyo shook her head. "It's best you don't know."

"Too late." Kagome responded sipping from her hot tea. "I know he doesn't love her or want to be in a relationship. He got in this relationship because of duty and obligation but he's trapped somehow. So spill!" Kikyo have her a pointed look that Kagome disregarded. "Don't worry. I have no intentions of getting involved. You know that's not me."

"Bullshit! If you care for the person…you get involved and make it your business." Kikyo countered as Kagome sat expectantly looking to her.

"Either you tell me or I get it elsewhere." Kagome threatened reminding her of the many times when they were kids and teenagers.

"Fine! But keep this to yourself and please don't get involved. My life is hell already." Kikyo muttered looking at her bottle of juice before opening it up and taking a swig from it. She swallowed again and closed the cap to dive into the debacle that was Sesshomaru's love life and her role in it. As she spoke she noticed Kagome's posture became stiff. She told her about the contract she discovered and Kaguya's secret blackmail attempts to get artificially inseminated. She told about Lady Inukimi's role in it and how she dragged Kikyo into the ring along with her. She also just went ahead and told her of the petition she just sent to the Japanese Youkai Court to get his engagement nullified and how Sesshomaru's credibility and estate was in danger due to Kimi's oversight. She took the evidence illegally which was considered tampering and could be thrown out of court thus giving the Utomi's grounds to take everything from Sesshomaru.

Kagome's facial expressions ranged from mild shock to deep disgust and then to a sparkle of determination. When Kikyo was done, she took a deep breath and fell back against the sofa having expelled everything including her own thoughts and feelings deep in her soul. It got deathly silent and Kikyo turned her head to look up at her sister. "Well?"

Kagome sat in silence for a minute. "Ok…that was a lot to take in." Kagome responded feeling slightly dazed from all the information that she was fed. Kagome shifted through the details in her mind and worked out the story the way Kikyo told it. She couldn't fathom that all of this was caused because Sesshomaru wanted to be with Kaguya and later regretted his choice. It didn't sound like him much at all. "Why would he get with her in the first place?"

"Exactly!" Kikyo spoke. "I can't figure it out. It just doesn't make sense."

Kagome sat and thought long and hard working through the details with her sister and combing over reasons why Sesshomaru would have picked Kaguya that didn't involve love or money. Kagome looked to her neatly organized bookcase and scanned the many titles and author's listed on the shelf. Her eyes fell on one book that she had gotten from Inutashio regarding demons that were a part of the canine family. She had read it frontwards and backwards finding it to be a wealth of knowledge and an interesting read that she could apply to the pack behaviors she was witnessing from the Inu males and females around her. She would bet money this was all due to something basic. People and demons did many things to satiate their hierarchy of needs. A light bulb went off in her head and she snapped her fingers. "He's Apexing."

Kikyo sat up. "What?" she whispered.

Kagome nodded and pointed to her books. She moved to go over to the bookcase and pulled the book out. She flipped through the pages where she remembered reading about the Apexing of demons. "Inutashio has given me lots of reading to do about Inus since Rin is spending so much time with them that she may pick up some of their habits. To me it sounds like this was all driven by instinct first and duty second."

"Sesshomaru isn't exactly a dumbass, I find it highly unlikely that he would allow instinct to drive him like this." Kikyo said sitting up and giving her little sister her full attention.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair shaking the curly mass that fell down her back. "It's just a hunch but even he isn't that impervious to his basic instincts. What if he Apexed? Instinct would demand he search for mate or at least a suitable woman to…you know." Kagome said waving her hand in the air as if that would pull Kikyo into her thoughts so she wouldn't have to say sex out loud. "Duty would dictate the status of that mate which is maybe why he picked Kaguya. I mean you said it yourself; Kaguya is rich, from a respectable family, and from a long line of full blooded demons that believe in a pure race. Maybe that aligned with his wishes."

Kikyo stood up and looked at the book as Kagome pointed out the chapter. It all sounded like a pile of horseshit but there was something about it that had a ring of truth to it. But she seriously doubt that was the reason behind it. Kikyo planted her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Great Kami above…what if you're right? He's a dumbass." Kikyo shook her head as it became logically more sound by the minute but it still had flaws. She just couldn't see Sesshomaru like that. No way he was going through that at the moment. "I doubt this theory though. But I'll give you points for effort." She looked to Kagome who handed her the book to take. "Look at you…I see you didn't skip out on all the miko training sessions." She mused.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Well I was forced to do a lot of reading over the last few years. You'd be surprised what I know. I'm more than just kitchen cook, you know!" She said confidently crossing her arms over her chest. She pointed to the book with her finger. "You can borrow this but make sure you give it back to me tomorrow. It belongs to Inutashio."

Kikyo laughed and flipped through the book with interest. "I doubt this will help us. But we could test your little theory. Kagome your hips are wider than mine. Go to his restaurant and flaunt your goods."

Kagome gasped and hit her sister on the shoulder. "Stop trying to pimp me out all the time! Besides he might be a boob guy."

"Damn. There goes the grandmaster plans." Kikyo rolled her eyes and sat back down on the sofa.

Kagome walked over and sat next to her this time and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Poor guy." She muttered feeling deeply sorry for the male. She believed in love in a relationship. To some degree she believed in love at first sight when it came to demons. She had met plenty of demon couples that told her of their meeting and half spoke of their instincts driving them into blissful relationships. But she never guessed how troublesome that could be when coupled with duty or personal expectations.

Sesshomaru was in this horrible predicament and it could literally cost him everything. She now really disliked Kaguya finding her behavior to horrific. A sense of justice swelled in Kagome's spirit. Sesshomaru needed help and he needed it fast. She didn't know what she could do but she knew some people in pretty high places. Her food beckoned people all around the world and they kept a record of their patrons whom they served and catered to. She thought back to the business card that sat in her purse that he had garnered earlier from the courteous spider demon.

She just promised she wouldn't get involved and she was going to stick to her promise. But that didn't mean she couldn't help her sister or his friends make things right. She looked at her sister and patted her on the thigh encouragingly. "You're going to keep helping him right?"

Kikyo looked to her little sister and sighed. "My hatred for Kaguya surpasses my hatred of Sesshomaru so…I guess." She gave in as Kagome hugged her.

"You don't hate anyone. Stop saying that!" Kagome chastised before kissing her sister on the cheek.

"You sound like momma." Kikyo responded wanting to push her sister off the couch and debated it for a moment. "And why do you care so much about Sesshomaru? Inuyasha is -" The sound of Kikyo's phone going off called to her and she quickly reached to get recognizing the ringtone. She hesitated on rather or not she should answer it. The pleasant mood was evaporating rapidly and turning into that of nervous wreck. She could see Kagome lean over to see who it was and she showed her desiring to see what her sister would do. _Had she changed? Was all this just a front?_

Kagome's heart beat rapidly in her chest and she ushered Kikyo to answer it quickly. Kikyo nodded and pressed the button listening to the call connect.

"Souta! What's up!" Kikyo greeted looking over to Kagome who perked up on the couch and moved closer so she could hear.

"….."

"Yes I'm sitting down." Kikyo asked nervously looking to Kagome as her younger sister leaned forward.

"…."

Kikyo laughed and shook her head. "No, for your information I am nursing a lovely bottle of mean green detox juice!"

"…"

"What is it? What's the good news?" Kikyo asked feeling nervous and yet excited that for once they well all connected in this weird way.

"…"

"You're playing Forward this season! That's super cool, Souta!" She said happily looking to Kagome who sat back with a sad smile on her face.

Kagome knew how much this meant to Souta. It's what he wanted his whole life. He was now being taken seriously and possibly drafted for some big team for the FIFA Cup. He dreamed of playing on the field with Lionel Messi and shaking hands with the great Pelé of Brazil.

Kikyo looked away as everything came back in leaps and bounds. "Congratulations, Souta! I'm so proud of you! Hey you brought my ticket, right!"

"….."

"Great! My flight is booked a few days after my art show. I'm coming to see you play!" Kikyo said with pride although finding it awkward that Kagome couldn't share in on the news. But maybe she would. A lot has happened. They didn't exactly work out their issues but they were more than cordial now. Maybe there was hope…"Hey Souta…I have someone here that wants to speak to you."

Kikyo held the phone out and put the call on speaker. Kagome sat closer nervously unsure if she should say anything. She hadn't spoken to Souta in years. She only got caught up thanks to Kikyo's sharing of his tidbits of news and that was recently because before none of them were on good speaking terms. "H-Hi Souta! Congratulations!"

"Kagome…." His deep voice came through the speaker.

She could feel herself getting teary eyed at the sound of her name coming from his voice over the phone. Her heart was pounding in her chest and stopped herself from becoming a pool of salty tears. It had gotten deeper and more masculine than his raspy teenage voice that he had when he was going through puberty. When had his voice changed so much? He sounded so much like a man now. "I'm here!" She said reaching for the phone and taking it out of Kikyo's hands. She held onto it like it was a lifeline that connected her to her little brother. "Oh Souta…I-I-" So many words wanted to come out at once while she was searching for the ones that needed to be said first.

"Are you coming too? Are you coming back home with Rin to my game?" He asked with a hopeful tone there in his voice. His questions rushed out at her and she could barely form answers for him. She just wanted him to keep talking so she could hear him. She thought back to his question and her chest had fallen at the truth she knew she would say.

Kagome's heart dipped then. "Souta…I can't-I have-"

 _ **Click**_

"Souta?" She asked hearing the dial tone suddenly. "Souta?"

Kikyo reached for her phone back slowly right as the call dropped. Kagome held onto it and slowly let go while she frantically wiped her eyes. "Call him back." Kagome whispered with her head bowed. Her bangs covered her eyes to stop Kikyo from seeing her saddened face.

"Kagome…"

"Please." She croaked lowly unaware that her voice was breaking.

Kikyo sighed and did as she was asked. She called him back and immediately her call was forwarded to his voice mailbox. Kikyo hung up and laid her hand to rest in her lap holding the phone. It was silent between them as the gravity of their own family dynamic came peeking through the thin veil that they managed to patch together. The call was a harsh reminder of the truth among them. That their own issues had yet to be solved and their family was barely hanging on by a threat of hope. Kikyo didn't look at Kagome but she stood up slowly and gathered her purse. "I think I should go. I'll be here early in the morning." Kikyo whispered finding the tension in the room to be awkward and the silence unbearable.

"Do you both hate me that much?"

Kikyo stopped and turned around to see Kagome sitting with a stoic expression that Sesshomaru would be most proud of. Her chef's attitude was in place and she was now barricaded by a wall that no one could penetrate. Kikyo sighed knowing the truth to her answers. Nothing had changed. Their drama still lingered waiting for the opportunity to explode between them all. "I can't speak for Souta. You're going to have to talk to him about his feelings toward you. As for me…I don't hate you." Kikyo responded grabbing her purse and bottle securely in her hands. She walked over to the door for once wanting to not deal with conversation. She had a long day from hell and she was sure it was far from over despite the night that had fallen upon Paris. "At one time I did. I wanted you to feel my anger…my pain…my hatred. I don't now…especially knowing that you're doing the same thing I did." She opened the door and walked out.

"What is that?" Kagome asked standing and walking to the door and stopping at the entrance to hold it open. She was ready to take whatever insults Kikyo had to throw at her. Her sister's tongue could be lethal and their mother always reprimanded her when they were younger because of the vile things Kikyo would say to those that crossed her. The evening was ruined and her home now felt tinier than a shoe. The world around her seemed far more out of control than she knew before.

Kikyo shouldered her bag and turned to look at her sister. "I turned to the bottle. You turned to Paris." With that she walked out of the door feeling the sadness inside of her. The anger that normally swelled inside of her had been temporarily replaced by despair. Not for the deaths of their family members or for the burned bridges of their relationships among themselves. She was sad because it was still apparent that Kagome was still running and thus still combating her own form of addiction.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for the next update to this story.**


	36. Chapter 36: Spilt Milk

**Thank you** so much for all the warm wishes and get well messages! I am so much better now! I had a virus that turned into the flu right on my birthday! **(sprays Lysol in the air)**

It was the worst but I'm better now loves.

With that being said this chapter would not be what it is without this individual...

* * *

 **A HUGE THANK YOU to..**

 **Crimson Rose Moon...**

She has been so very helpful Beta-Editing this chapter! I thank you so much for your time in getting this cleaned up and pushed out today.

I was sick as a dog and this chapter was done during that time but it was all over the place and a hot ass mess. I rewrote it and you gave me your time and energy in bringing it back on track. Thank you so much for looking it over and working under my schedule and deadlines.

 **Much love from the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 36 has been brought to you by..._**

 **Thank you Chapter 35 Reviewers**

 **Maggie95** – Thank you for this comment. My dedicated readers are aware of my sickly situation and have sent me many get well messages! I hope you read my comments then on the Perfect Storm update as well as my Profile Page that I had been very sick and unable to dedicate time to write for this one. A Perfect Storm is already prewritten and ending in two chapters which is why it got the update. I also put next to this story "TBA" which means "To Be Announced". The story did not move to the hiatus section thus answering everyone's question that this story will be updated within the month as it had NOT been moved to the hiatus section. (Hiatus meaning = stories that I haven't updated in quite some time/may be taken down to be redrafted) Thank you so much for your concern. I do ask that you in the future read everything and you may even want to read others comments as well. But, if you have any questions please feel free to message me. Best wishes love and I look forward to a review from you in the future regarding the chapters! Xoxoxo

 **Guest 1** –Thank you so much! You know what…I'm just going to take these ideas and look them over because you brought up some interesting possible plot twists! And I do love a good drink with a twist! Hope you enjoy this next chapter sugar!

 **SkittlesKitty** – I know right! And we still don't know who will end up with whom! I hope you are ok and I do understand stress. Be careful and try not to get sick. Many blessings to you love!

 **dancing dragon gurl** – Lmao! Kagome's got a child to be worrying about. She "aint got no" time to be looking at boys and helping people Apex you minx. I see where your mind is going… *sips tea and tries not to make eye contact*

 **angeleyes20876** – Its ok love. You reviewed anyway and that's all that matters. I wish I could see your notebook. And this year is glorious except for the sick part.

I'm so glad you picked up on Kagome's confidence levels. I tried to show (I hope it came through anyway) that she does have her moments like when she is running her business where she feels like she is on top of the world. But when dealing with her pup and going through the uncertainty of Rin's health as well as navigating the "demon world" she feels a little self-conscious. Young mothers tend to be more tensed with their first child regardless of biological/adoptive parents. (I have 12 adoptive nieces and nephews)

Naraku and Inutashio are definitely going to be my wild cards. I'll just tell you that much. But that's it! You get nothing else out of me!

Also, yep relationships take time. There is a saying…it takes years to build trust and a second to break it. And Kagome is very good mom. I would like to think people would encourage women to focus on taking care of their priorities instead of chasing sex. Like its ok to find pleasure when you have the time/appropriate but if everything else is slacking in your life/you not doing everything for your child….that's a problem.

And yes! I specifically described Naraku in the likeness of Lucifer. People do forget that Lucifer was the angel of music who had fallen. And you're right as well…he can appear is quite beautiful which is part of his charm. I love these notes of yours!

 **Tai** – Right! See not everyone needs to be book smart on a subject. Sometimes it just takes a little street smarts!

 **Nyghtelf** – Oh its ok love! At the end of the day it's just fanfiction. I'm trying out a different style is all. It's not for everyone and trust me even I have chapters where I'm a little like…"get to the point Redd!" But it's a process writing style that they use on soap operas except its written also in script format once you've got the general description of the scene and emotions written.

And its ok! You were respectful about your comment. No need to say sorry love. You weren't rude or anything to me. You were asking a question! Don't sweat it! You are loved! Xoxoxo Take my chocolates and my heart cards now!

 **Roguekittiekat** –Oh you like that pairing! You'll see more of them later!

Madam Fluffy – I love all of those sayings and yes….it certainly applies to these crazy group of people. And I'm so excited! This story is going to be picking up speed after this chapter! Anyway hope you enjoy it and gain something about out little Naraku…hint hint hint.

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 35 Followers**

Tenkoi

Amber Neagaze

SpoutingFiction

bluface1

naive1016

purple923

KawaiiKitsune13

PrinessKeylolo

Sad Fairy Of Tears

Anjlav12

* * *

 **Thank You Chapter 35**

Amber Neagaze

SpoutingFiction

BlackVelvett Revolver

BooBooKittyluv

bluface1

Lilacbloomstar12

dancing dragon gurl

purple923

KawaiiKitsune13

Lettheinkbleed

PrinessKeylolo

Sad Fairy Of Tears

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Spilt Milk**

* * *

The morning had come and it started off on a rainy note with a heavy downpour and cool winds blowing through the city of Paris. A cold front had finally come through to push the remainder of the heat away. Kagome sat in her living room with the windows open to let the cool air filter through the room to calm her nerves. The rain beat against the open window panes heavily with attitude, an omen of the day to be had perhaps. Kagome looked at her sofa and the two chairs and cringed at the ill-matched colors. Kagome had taken the two chairs from the lobby to create additional seating in her small apartment, promising her landlord that she would return them afterwards. The light brunch she had made bubbled on the stove ready for a break in her appointment with the infamous hanyou specialist, Dr. Anna Florence Barkley.

There was a knock on her door and Kagome quickly rushed to it and pulled it open with caution unsure of the personalities she would be greeted by. Her miko sensibilities had picked up on their approach a while ago alerting her to the presence of two foreign demonic energies approaching. Kagome flashed her brightest smile and she quickly stepped to the side to let her guests come in so that they could find warmth as they had just come in from the rain.

Dr. Anna Barkley had come into her apartment like Mary Poppins with her big red umbrella, a black briefcase, and kind smile along with her young assistant Dr. Marie Casas. Dr. Anna Barkley was a gorgeous older demoness whom Kagome swore should be on television or the big screen. Her red hair was curled into neat waves similar to the style of the nineteen forty's as if she had been stuck in that time period. She had red and white feathers the bristled in her hair and along her arms. Her hair contrasted drastically against her bright creamy pale skin. She wore a brilliant deep purple dress with low professional black heels. Her sharp green eyes roamed her apartment with delight and curiosity. Her calm and friendly smile was infectious and warm as she stepped through her threshold shaking their hands and pulling Kagome and Rin into a typical American welcoming embrace. Dr. Barkley stepped to the side, allowing her assistant to repeat her gesture of welcome.

Dr. Marie Casas was a very young hanyou woman and looked to be just a few years older than Kagome. Her aura was dimmed a bit yet Kagome felt traces of a match between the pale older demoness and the younger one behind her. But the two looked so different that Kagome just chalked it up to them being around each other for so long. Dr. Marie Casas's skin was that of a beautiful toasted almond complexion. Her brown-hair curly framed her face in curly ringlets and billowed out like a halo that reached to the curve in her back. She wore a ruffled white blouse and dark black pencil cut pants that stopped at her ankles with white high heels. Her megawatt smile instantly soothed whatever nervousness Kagome had left that wasn't treated by Dr. Anna Barkley's happy demeanor.

Despite the gloom that settled over the city, Kagome's apartment was warm and jovial. Instantly, fresh cappuccinos were made and informal introductions were passed. The Dr.'s eyes found Rin standing shyly behind her mother never going too far away out of her reach the entire first hour of their arrival. The Doctors cooed and presented Rin little dolls and trinkets from America which earned them a small inch of Rin's trust. With coaxing from Kagome and time set to the side to play, Rin had become more open and interactive with her new guests. Kagome was shocked that they spent the first hour just getting to know each other and speaking as if they were long lost friends catching up on current events. They were easy to humor and praised her for her home and her hospitality.

Kagome graciously invited them further into her small home to look around which seemed to shrink as more people came by to show up and to meet the infamous Dr. Anna Barkley support. Kagome thanked her stars she had the forethought to prepare a morning meal that was able to stretch to the others that passed by. She had prepared breakfast omelets stuffed with veggies and ham paired with a light spinach and caprese tomato soup. She was generous with the cheese and served it with fresh breads and a mixed fruit bowl. The Doctors were delighted and very grateful for Kagome's thoughtful welcoming. Kikyo was first to pop by followed by Miroku, Jak, and Bank who of course couldn't help himself from admiring the beauty of the two famed American doctors. Miroku shockingly did not say anything that normally overstepped the boundary of friendship which earned him a raised eyebrow from Kagome. Sango and her baker twins soon followed baring sweet pastries from her oven before leaving to head to the restaurant to begin another workday with a grinning Miroku stalking following behind her ever so closely. Later, everything had calmed down and soon only the Higurashi women were left answering a few questions and watching silently as the two Doctors observed and played with Rin.

Kagome eyed the Doctors warily while holding her cup of coffee in her hands. It looked as if Rin was on some kind of a play date instead of being analyzed and made to perform tests like the other Doctors and advisers had done before. Kikyo sat to her side observing as well and leaning over to her side to whisper a few things in her ear. The awkwardness from last night's discussion had vanished as the two put their main focus into Rin's health and happiness. Rin happily ran around the room and performed little tasks such as using her nose to retrieve items and touching all the things she valued in the house to show her new friends. Dr. Barkley played a few sounds from a recorder she had brought with her and asked Rin a few basic questions about what she heard and to touch her ears if she could hear them. Rin shrugged her shoulders and used her fingers and hands to sign. Shockingly, Dr. Anna Barkley signed back quickly in French sign language and stretched out her demonic aura to understand Rin's emotions.

Time progressed and they continued on moving about her small apartment. Both Doctors would play a recorder and hide it, while Rin rushed to search for it in the small space. A few times she was successful at finding it with some sounds and others she couldn't hear at all and neither could Kagome and Kikyo. They played with a variety of sounds in which Rin had various reactions to ranging from excitement to confusion. They played one sound that sounded like rushing water and Rin ran over to the small device and turned it off. Her face had begun to sink into a frown and her eyes were watery as she looked at the Doctors warily. Kagome had made to move and help out but Dr. Anna Barkley smiled and just soothed Rin's worries and apologized for the sound. Rin soon after kept on playing as if nothing had happened.

Then they began actually speaking to Rin in different tones and sounds. Mainly Dr. Barkley would use more base sounds that came from her diaphragm and Dr. Marie Casas would make noises that sounded almost similar to someone singing along different scales of musical notes. Both Doctors encouraged Rin to make the sounds and play along. Rin was highly entertained and tried to join in on the fun. She successfully made some sounds. However, Rin attempted to make a high pitch noise that she wasn't quite able to reach, that was normal for even humans to make when speaking loudly in a crowded environment. Rin hit a sour note and started to cough harshly. She quickly rushed to drink from her sippy cup to soothe her discomfort. Her little clawed hands came up to rub her throat and her eyes closed tight.

Dr. Anna Barkley immediately went to her medical bag and pulled out a few instruments. Once Rin had calmed, she went forward to check Rin's physical health. She spoke calmly soothingly and used her stethoscope to listen to Rin's chest while Dr. Marie Casas distracted Rin with a fun game that consisted of Rin waving her fingers and wiggling her toes. They took turns taking measurements of Rin's blood pressure and temperature. The Doctors brought everything with them such as sanitary gloves, cotton swabs, syringes wrapped in plastic, glass tubes, and red bags marked for proper disposal or quarantine. With Kagome's help, they took a urine sample and drew some blood for Rin's lab work, as well as swabbed her mouth with a cotton swab. Rin put up a big fuss when it came to the shot that was filled with flailing hands and big tears. She was calmed fairly quickly by both her mom and aunt. Of course, it helped a lot that she was given a pretty colorful Band-Aid at the end and access to all the fruit from the fruit tray. Finally, it was lunch when the Doctors began to speak to the two adults.

Dr. Anna Barkley turned to Kagome and Kikyo with a smile as she ushered Rin over to her mother. Both women packed up their belongings and sealed everything in tight containers and quickly labeled them with Rin and Kagome's information. Dr. Anna Barkley pulled out a large folder with Rin's name on it and opened it quickly before gathering a pen to write with. All kinds of notes and documents were stuffed into the binder.

"Alright." The woman said as she tucked a long strand of red hair behind her pointed ears. She began writing furiously and flipping between pages making additional marks and notes. Kikyo and Kagome shared a glance as the two Doctors leaned together and began speaking using medical and psychological jargon.

Kagome stood to her feet to stretch along with Kikyo. Both communicated silently to go into the kitchen with Rin who tagged along to get a piece of leftover fruit from the tray. Kikyo put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Well…they haven't yelled at us yet. You must be doing something right." Kikyo reached over and handed Rin a strawberry which she took excitedly and immediately bit into the plump fruit and pulled away from the stem.

Kagome leaned forward to peak, watching anxiously as the two spoke and pointed to the documents they were looking at. "I hope so." She whispered and bit her lower lip. "What if I screwed up? What if something is wrong with Rin? Like really wrong?" Kagome asked looking down to her little girl and smoothing Rin's hair backwards back in place as she chewed on the sweet fruit with juice running down her fingers.

"Relax. I'm sure it's nothing over the top." Kikyo consoled and picking up her detox bottle. She quickly drank and swallowed before nodding towards the door. "Where's the Tashio's?"

Kagome shook her head and bent to wipe Rin's fingers with a napkin. "I don't know. I've sent a text out and called but I haven't heard anything this morning."

After a while, both women gathered Rin and trekked back into the living room. Both Doctors smiled and waited patiently for the women to sit down before they started to finally share their thoughts. Dr. Barkley tapped her pen on the folder thoughtfully. "So the samples that we have taken will be sent to the lab to be examined for obviously any abnormalities or traces of illnesses and diseases. We will also learn a little bit more about her specific genetic DNA that can help us learn more about the unique mix that is your daughter Rin. We both have looked at Rin's case prior to this meeting and have pulled her information from the sources you listed and compounded their data. Based on just a few behaviors we have observed this morning, we have decided that it is appropriate to continue to monitor Rin and wait till the end of the week to give our final remarks, any diagnoses, and prescribe a regimen that suits you both and can aid in her growth. I hope that this is okay with you both agreeable with the both of you?" She asked politely looking to both women.

Kagome looked to Kikyo who nodded quickly in agreement. "O-of course! But I expected for Lord Inutashio to be here. He could give you more information about her demonic abilities-"

Dr. Anna Barkley waved her hand and nodded cutting Kagome off. "I told them not to come and to not have contact with you until I green light them. I think it's imperative to observe Rin without additional stimuli and environment. For the longest it has been just you and Rin along with the select few from your business environment that have interacted with Rin since she was a newborn." The Dr. pointed out which caused Kikyo some discomfort. "I need to see first what her normal routine and reactions are under normal circumstances as well as observe any habitual behaviors. Later this week, we will then see the Tashio's and then I will observe Rin when she is in a different setting and with the extension of her growing family. Especially in an environment that I'm sure naturally encourages her to shift her behaviorisms."

Kagome lifted Rin to her lap and held her to her chest feeling a bit uncomfortable at the Dr.'s words. She wanted to know what they were writing down on their pads and what they thought thus far. She was on edge not having the Tashio's around as they knew more obviously about what was going on because they were once in her shoes. Even Kikyo's knowledge was limited as she could only explain so much due to her being above all a miko. "Is there anything we need to know right now, Doctors?" She asked warily as Kikyo pulled her shoulders back to brace herself.

Both Doctors shared a look before answering her question. Dr. Anna Barkley smiled and shook her head. "Please call me Anna –"

"Marie." Spoke the other Dr. with a gentle smile.

"I believe we have stalked you long enough and we should be on first name basis." Anna joked trying to soothe Kagome's nerves, understanding her fear. She had many patients and thus many parents that reacted the same with fear and uncertainty especially young mothers. "We are just getting started with our investigation and we will tell you everything when the time comes. Do not worry so much Ms. Higurashi." She placated. "Rin is running around and genuinely happy. You have nothing to fear from us. We are here to help Ms. Higurashi-."

"Kagome." The young woman said and pointed to her sister. "Kikyo."

Anna looked to Kikyo and nodded her head. "Kagome and Kikyo, Please know that above all we are here for the child and we will not do or suggest anything that puts you and your pup in harm's way. We're not here to judge or to cause additional problems but we do need to fully understand Rin's habits and lifestyle in order to provide any recommendations. But this will be done over time." Both ladies stood up and gathered their things. "We will be back later and have set up a few activities for you both to do together. Don't worry, they will be fun. We must go and analyze what we have discovered thus far as well as get these samples to the lab."

Kagome and Kikyo stood up and happily shook the Doctors' hands and spoke animatedly with them as they made their exit. They confirmed times and additional information before the women was waltzing out of the door just as briskly and bright as they came in. Once they were gone, Kagome kissed Rin's cheek and held her close to her body while looking at Kikyo. "Well, day one down."

Kikyo nodded her head as well. "Six more to go."

* * *

The rest of the week flew by with the two women seeming like phantoms that followed behind Kagome and Rin wherever they went at odd times of the day. They made notes and observed how Rin interacted with her mother and others around them. Kagome had never felt more nervous than during these moments and many of them she had to go through alone. Kikyo had her office to go back to and so that left her and Rin to go through their routine together much like any other day. Kagome spent the week juggling her restaurant duties and building a stronger bond with Rin. They did little activities together just like Dr. Anna had said. Kagome showed the Doctors Rin's favorite places like Jinenji's botany place and the ice-cream shop. They visited the restaurant a few times before enjoying little games at the park they frequented.

Rin was super excited and playful at the park. She was a collector and had created a pile by Kagome's feet of rocks and flowers she found interesting. A few kids had come by and Rin backed away slowly choosing to sit by herself and to continue to collect. This is what Kagome dreaded when they met new people for the first time or whenever Kagome took Rin somewhere around others. Some parents were nice and allowed their children to play with Rin while others collected their kids and took them away and sneered at her and her pup. Kagome became upset at how callous and judgmental parents could be and how they passed down their negative energy to their children. Kagome explained her troubles with finding Rin a baby-sitter as well as finding other parents and children that wouldn't judge them on being what they were. She hated to see Rin get sad and isolate herself as if she was a problem. So after a while, Kagome gave up and just never gave people to opportunity to upset her little one. Their visits to the park would be during hours when she knew not too many children and others were around.

One day, the Doctors urged them to try an indoor playground and that's when Kagome really learned about her pup. There was nothing for Rin to collect essentially, so Rin stood for a while looking about the foam pits, slides, and building areas with clear anxiety and confusion. Her big brown eyes watched the other children and adults run around the large space unsure of where to go. Rin couldn't communicate with other kids so that also had its effects on how kids interacted with her pup. To ease Rin into a playful mood, Kagome ran with her pup over to the small slide and slid down with her in her lap. Rin had gotten excited slowly as Kagome played with her, showing her the bounce pads and the fun house where all the small children were climbing and exploring. The Doctors had come over and advised her to encourage Rin to be adventurous and to seek others to play with her. Kagome felt uneasy about the suggestion but did what they asked.

It was fascinating to see Rin interact with other kids both human and demon. Kagome didn't realize how long it had been since Rin was around other children. She was shy at first and Kagome was encouraged to introduce her to the children with the help of the Doctors. A few kids ran away but a good amount stayed to check Rin out and play with her. Rin never had friends or was around pups her age so it was interesting to see how Rin was reacting to others. A mix of humans and demons were playing and had taken to Rin like a fish to water. Rin ran around happily chasing toys and tried to follow behind the others and climb on things. The humans followed the demon children and both groups got along really well. The demon children recognized instantly Rin's age and thus treated her carefully as if she was a baby. They ran with her being careful that she would not fall. The oldest of a ragtag crew had accepted her into their little play hut. Kagome sighed in relief to see Rin happily waving her hands out of the peekaboo windows. Kagome waved back and pulled out her phone to record the momentous occasion of her little girl making friends and having fun.

The group was playing something equivalent of "monster lookout". The oldest of the crew named Bunza stood outside to watch as his dad would sneak up near the colorful hut to surprise them and chase them back inside. Due to Rin's small size, she was made the honorary lookout. Then it donned on the kids, Rin couldn't speak but use her hands to communicate. Rin still felt shy and didn't even make the noises she normally made with the Tashio's. But this didn't deter the children. Kagome explained briefly and mimicked Rin's movements and their faces all seemed to light up. Rin signed to them "monster" and pointed to the big bear demon that was creeping closer to their meeting spot. Her signing added another element to their imaginative game that made them feel like some special military unit that had their own code of communication. Bunza held Rin's hand and asked her questions while performing the same hands signs. Rin taught them the sign for "look" and then the group got together and developed a secret code of their own using their hands which made the Doctors and Kagome laugh hysterically as they signed words like "run", "hide", and "ugly". Bunza would occasionally look back at Kagome to make sure she knew Rin was safe before running around with Rin again and the group would follow. They all ran away from the monster that was chasing them around the giant play area back into the safe hut.

Bunza's mother, a flower demoness, was proud of her little one and had come over to speak politely to Kagome and ask her about her pup. Kagome was happy at the demoness's approach and also relieved that she didn't feel threatened by Kagome's miko aura. The demoness told her she had never seen Rin around before and knew the pup had to belong to her. She also wanted to let her know her pup was safe around Bunza and pointed out the big monstrous "nut" that was running around chasing them was her mate. The two women laughed and soon a few others had come over; their curiosity piqued. Only one recognized her as being a famous chef which garnered her attention from the other parents. Conversations about recipes and different things to try for picky eaters came up which Kagome was happy to provide knowledge about.

It was fun talking to them all and she actually felt like a real parent surrounded by mothers and fathers on the playground. No one asked anything inappropriate and the conversation was light with the men taking turns being the "monster". One demoness pointed out how young Rin was and did ask if she was on any special growth formula. She had a son around the age of Rin and he was still relying on her breast milk. The other parents came in to provide tips and recommendations which left Kagome with a few answers to questions she had prior to the Dr.'s visit about her own pup. The parents were so pleasant that she had swapped numbers and was invited to little functions that they had for the other children and pups.

Later in the week, Rin spent some time apart from her which was driving her slowly up the wall with anxiety. They finally reached a moment in the week where Rin was spending time with demons and "pack members." Kagome spent these moments locked in her office and throwing herself into her kitchen to avoid thinking about what the Doctors and the Tashio's were discussing. It was only for a few hours, but those hours felt like full days. Kagome would see Rin in the evening and with Izayoi's persistence, she would stay and interact with the Tashio's. The Doctors were there in the background no longer standing out but becoming like gentle ghost having almost gone forgotten.

Then the night of Rin's bathing habits had come to light and that garnered much interest from the two ladies. She was washing Rin in the sink as always when questions regarding Rin's relationship with water came about. Kagome calmly bathed Rin while explaining about Rin's fear of water rushing onto her body and especially her head. The Doctors pointed out the information they received about Rin's traumatic experience but made no further mention of it. Instead, they focused on the present and pointed out how Rin would hold onto the edge as if she would be taken away somehow. Kagome went into an explanation about how many nannies she had lost because they tried to give Rin a bath even though she explicitly asked them not to. The consequences of their faux pas usually ended in a long night of tears, cries, and panic on Rin's part as well as a resignation. It would take all week to get Rin to calm down after an episode and Rin never wanted to leave her side afterwards which resulted in Rin practically living in her restaurant office before the blessing that was Kaede had come around.

Finally, Sunday had arrived and Kagome sat with Rin in her home waiting to hear what the Doctors would say. Oddly enough the women didn't bring anything with them but their notepads and a few papers for Kagome to sign thus completing their observation. Kagome leaned back on her sofa and waited patiently for the women to say something. The Dr.'s requested once again that they be alone for this discussion for privacy. Rin sat on the floor and played with her crayons happily unaware of the importance of the moment.

Dr. Anna and Marie looked up and placed everything back down before they began. "Kagome, before we get started and say anything, we wanted to thank you for allowing us in your space and trusting us to do our job. We know our methods are strange and leaves you with a lot of questions."

Kagome nodded her head and looked down to her pup. "I just want to know if Rin is well and if there is anything I can do to help her come into her own." She looked to the Doctors and her eyebrows drew in. "I've heard stories about other hanyou children suffering from all kinds of ailments and experiencing growth problems. Also, I'm not sure how to help nurture Rin's demonic behaviors or how to help her speech. So if you can tell me anything and help, that would be greatly appreciated."

Dr. Anna smiled and reached out to pat Kagome's hand. "Don't worry. You're doing fantastic with her." She sat back and looked at the notes Dr. Marie held out to her. "A few of Rin's labs came back and she's not dying." She joked as Kagome faked wiped away a bead of sweat from her forehead. "She is showing no signs of any ailments or diseases. Rin's iron is low as well as her immune system is a little weak but that is because she was waned from breast feeding and wasn't getting the natural nourishment of a mother's milk. You mentioned that sometimes when she lays on you, her fingers pinch your chest."

Kagome nodded. "Right, what is she doing? She started a few weeks back when we started bonding and it's starting to hurt because of her fingernails."

"She's trying to breast feed from you." Marie answered.

"What?" Kagome asked incredulously. "Me? But she's never done this before."

"Rin fully understands that you are her mother now and with that comes behaviors that she will perform only with and around you. She's an infant essentially and so the demand to breast feed from her mother has risen. It's completely natural." Anna explained. "Think of it as a compliment from Rin. She sees you as no different from her biological mother even though she knows you are."

"Rin is still very young. According to my calculations, Rin is about the age of a five or six month old demon although she looks around the age of a two year old human. Given her birth and the information you provided, she seems to age every five human years. So she needs the extra nourishment into her diet. Hanyou children require a little bit more in their diet than humans but not so much as demons. We will send you the special formula you can add to milk for her in the mornings. We will provide instructions and everything as this will require you to connect your aura with hers during this time to simulate that mother and pup bonding experience." Anna went on as she continued to read the notes. "Her daily diet is superb however and I'm slightly jealous of your little one to be experiencing such a wide range of culinary dishes. Be advised that she will go through another teething phase when her little fangs grow in which will be painful. But you will know when that happens. You'll notice she will put more things in her mouth and chew just like she has done when she was an infant. I'm also shocked she's somewhat potty trained. She shouldn't be at her age but you've got her alerting you when she needs to use the restroom."

Kagome blushed taking in everything and understanding Rin was still an infant officially. "I thought she was of age to use the potty. She still wears diapers and has accidents but I don't penalize her for it. Are you saying she should be still in diapers?"

Both doctors smiled and Marie spoke up this time. "If she is going to the restroom, that's fine. We're just amazed she is so young and able to do that. But don't be concerned if in three years she still is wearing diapers. She is ok. She's still learning to work her bladder. Anyway her sleeping schedule is great. We're glad she's encouraged to take naps. She still needs those and when her aura starts to grow, she will definitely be needing lots of them until about two more years or so. Then we guess that she will be growing rapidly like that of a human. According to her medical records, she will be fine for some time. I suggest you take her to get her normal checkup and you can see me or I'll find someone trustworthy where you are to handle the appointment. Also, because she hasn't had any illnesses it's hard to say how her body will react. Should she become sick with anything, call my office immediately so we can assist you."

"What about her instincts and her speech? What can I do to help her?" Kagome asked looking around for paper and pencil to write this all down.

Anna crossed her fingers over her lap. "For that, you will need some assistance and I'm going to let Marie take it over from here because she's the behavioral specialist."

Kagome inhaled sharply knowing this is what she needed to hear. "Ok. I'm ready."

Marie looked down at the papers, double checking a few things before speaking to add onto Anna's words. "Your bond with Rin is exceptional and is very similar to what I would expect from a biological mother so there are no worries there. Keep bonding with her daily especially linking your aura to hers if it doesn't drain you too bad. I recommend daily bonding time, maybe at night if it helps you both. As for her speech, she's doing fine using sign. Keep encouraging her to try to use sound as well. Some sounds, Rin can't make because she still is experiencing discomfort in her throat. Maybe you can use your miko abilities to help heal her over time."

"I was told not to do that." Kagome spoke up pointing to the folder of information she sent. "The other doctor said-"

"Don't take stalk in Doctor Rue's recommendations. His methods and practice is severely out of date and he knows nothing of hanyou children let alone pediatrics." Anna said waving off her comment and snorting at the mention of the man. "You are her mother and have the right to heal your own child with any ailment. I assume you can control the effects of your miko abilities and won't harm Rin from doing so. You have nothing to worry about and we both recommend you start with just one minute a day with healing her throat."

Marie looked to Anna and nodded. "As for her instincts and nurture, she will need additional help beyond your hands. You are an amazing mother and Rin is very well loved and protected. Rin also knows this and we gathered this through the strength of your bond and her interactions with you. However, Rin is behind when it comes to sensory development and demonic survival behaviors. Not severely behind but definitely noticeable. Rin needs social and demon interaction. We find the Tashio's have done a superb job at introducing new behaviors to Rin prior to our visit but she is going to need more if you want to get her where she should wanted to discuss with you first about this and leave you to ponder our recommendation before we move further."

Kagome's feet started to bounce as their words sunk in. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and sat rigid on her sofa. Her fears were realized and her eyes got suddenly misty at the thought that what she had done so far wasn't enough. She cursed inwardly at how foolish she was being and her negative her thoughts were. She was just praised on her mothering abilities and the doctors were saying things she knew already deep down. There was no need to get upset over spilled milk after all. She had seen the difference in Rin herself whenever Rin was around other demons and the Tashio's. She should be happy that she at least was able to figure out along with the Tashio's what Rin needed while she was young as well as before her progression became worse. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "What do you recommend?"

Marie looked to Anna as if having a conversation quickly between them before proceeding. "Rin is of canine and miko origin. I believe both sides with interact when she gets older. You and your sister are very well rounded in miko training so Rin should be fine with controlling her powers should they manifest. Her canine instincts however will demand she form and exhibit pack behaviors when she grows out of infancy. That will be difficult for you alone to help her with. Rin needs to continue to have pack relationships as much as possible. She will also need additional support with learning how to use her senses to perform activities and basic behaviors to keep herself safe such as scent and sound recognition. Normally, hanyou and demon pups learn this with their parents immediately for survival. This is one of the first things taught to newborns should they get lost or too far from their nesting grounds. We noticed under stressful conditions Rin seeks you but there are gaps of time when you're not together. Rin needs to be able to get help immediately when she needs it. She needs to learn how to connect her aura with other pack members since she can't call out using her voice when she needs help. This can only be done over time and she needs you to be present with her when she learns how to do this. This would potentially mean both of you spending more time at the Tashio's home almost...moving in if you will."

Kagome sat back and groaned at this. It was a lot to take in at the moment. The doctors were suggesting that she move in with the Tashio's at their estate so that Rin could experience living with demon pack members and develop their bond. What they were suggesting was a lot to ask of someone especially the royal family of the Tashio's of all people. "Seriously?" She looked down at Rin who was slowly falling asleep on her coloring sheet. Her crayons were spread out and head began to sink down to her paper. "Why the Tashio's specifically?"

"She has already started the bonding process with them and it's easier on her psyche to do so." Marie responded as she too turned along with Anna to look at Rin fall sleep. "Also, the Tashio's mentioned before we came how they consider you both as pack and will do whatever is necessary to help out. We wanted to discuss this with you first and get your permission before we share any news with others and put in a request that basically you and your pup should spend more time with the Tashio family."

"Trust us. We wouldn't recommend this if she didn't need it." Marie cut in knowing that this was a lot right now for the young mother to take in. "But, Rin definitely needs this at her infant age. If you choose not to do so then you will need to consider having a demon male occupy your home with Rin to learn these behaviors or risk her never learning them. And it would have to be a male of Rin's choosing otherwise she will distance herself from you and the male you have picked. Most likely, she will unconsciously select someone you both already know. If you do absolutely nothing and continue, Rin will either seek pack relationships on her own when she gets older without your influence and could reject you from her new pack or like what we see at the park…she will distance herself from everyone and grow up in isolation which in canine demonic customs is detrimental to her growth and eventual health."

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. She basically had a choice to move in with the Tashio's or get cozy with a demon male that Rin picks and have that man live in their home with them. Kagome stood up from her sofa and paced the small area before them in thought. If she had on her chef's coat, she would look as if she was contemplating serving a dish in her restaurant. The seriousness and weight of the situation fell upon her shoulders heavily and she knew this wasn't a decision to take lightly. This wouldn't be temporary but a lifelong bond that she and her pup would share with whomever they picked. Their lives would be effected as well because there would be a baby attached to them as well as her mother in tow as Kagome would never leave her little pup with just anyone. Of course she already shot down having a male live with them. She had way too much on her plate to play house with some stranger especially one she would have to leave her daughter with.

 _ **Hell no!**_

The only option was the Tashio's. she just didn't like having to depend on others to do what she needed to do or to provide for her daughter. She was capable and willing to give Rin whatever she needed. Rin didn't need to look anywhere else to find anything…or so she thought. Clearly, Rin needed more help than what she could give her as being human was her forte and it wasn't like she could teach Rin how to scent her way around their house blind folded. She had watched the Tashio's each help Rin in some way and as a result Rin was changing for the better. If that's' what she needed than who was she to deny Rin the chance to continue to excel just because she of her own ego and pride. Kagome exhaled and turned to the doctors having made her decision. "You have my permission to tell the Tashio's what you suggested. I'm sure if they hear it from you it will make things easier. But I want to have a say so about boundaries."

"Of course, Kagome!" Anna said. "At the end of the day, you are her mother and your word is law. No one will try to change that and we certainly don't want to. Their goal is to continue to do what they have been doing but just for prolonged periods of time. Also Rin needs your guidance in support as she's learning to let her know that the new behaviors she's learning is appropriate. Your presence throughout all of this is very crucial to her acceptance and growth. Also, the Tashio's will need to learn from you as well how to raise Rin. Only you can teach them this. They can only facilitate."

Kagome nodded and moved to pick Rin up off the floor. Rin immediately reached out and wrapped her arms and legs around Kagome. Her head fell onto her chest and as she got comfortable her eyes began flutter closed. Kagome kissed her head and rocked her gently as she paced again. If the Tashio's were willing to help then she would let them but they had to understand that at the end of the day, Rin was her baby. She would not have anyone walk all over her and tell her what to do with raising her pup. She knew deep down that they weren't like that but she still needed to be clear. Also, there was the issue of space and Kaguya. She didn't not want the demoness around her pup at all. But if Sesshomaru was going to be involved than most likely she will. But they would have a talk about that once they got to that point. Right, now she needed to know their thoughts and get their approval even though they gave it already. She just needed them to be all on the same page.

Kagome excused herself and walked to her room in the back. Gingerly, she laid Rin down and covered her before her fingers began to start pinching her. She watched as Rin gripped the soft cool pillow and sucked her tongue a few times before closing her mouth and falling into a restful sleep. Kagome looked out the window noticing the dark clouds roll lazily by. She listened to the whistle of the wind blow and take a few changing leaves with it. Restaurant week was around the corner and that was going to demand her attention. It would be helpful if Rin was in a trusting environment with people that could give her their full attention. Also, maybe she could work on piecing her family together as well while Rin stayed surrounded by a strong family unit. Perhaps this was exactly what both of them needed. She watched as the sun peaked through the clouds. A ray of hope shined down serving as a metaphorical light bulb or a blessing that this was a great idea. _**IF**_ the Tashio's were on board.

Kagome turned to kiss Rin one last time before standing to her feet and exiting the room. She cracked the door so she could hear her if she was to awaken but she knew she would be aware the minute Rin's eyes opened. Their bond was growing and now she could tell almost everything Rin was doing from the moment she woke up to the time she laid her head down at night. It was comforting to have this information. Now that the subject of Rin's safety came about, it would be a relief to also know that Rin was surrounded by people that loved, cared and could respond to her needs quicker than she could. Kagome walked to the front as the two ladies put their things away.

Anna closed her phone and spoke lowly to Kagome. "I just notified to Tashio's. We will plan a large meeting with every one of your choosing to discuss your needs further. We will only speak of her needs and nothing else. Your privacy is protected and you have a right to press charges if we violate the agreements we signed."

"Thank you so much ladies for everything." Kagome spoke as the women continued putting their things away. "I don't know if what I can give you is enough for everything you have done."

Anna waved her off as she scooped the papers together. "Nonsense! You and your pup will be just fine. When I read your profile, I was very much impressed. Not many will adopt a hanyou child especially given your age. You've been through hell and back trying to find help but you've managed beautifully with Rin's development. She just needs some guidance from her demon half and I certainly don't mean from that family!"

"You know about the Yomi's?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Who hasn't?" Marie expressed with disdain. "They are extremely against anything not of demon origin and the rudest bunch you'll ever meet."

"But you have nothing to fear from them dear. You have so much love and support. The people that have come into your life and have helped and loved Rin are the real heroes. I wish I had your support system back in my day. But then I suppose I wouldn't be where I am now."

 _ **Not everything is always about the money.**_

Kagome sat back down and thought over Sesshomaru's words. He did mention that Anna's price tag went beyond superficial motives. After having spent so much time with both women she couldn't fathom them being in this for the money. They were far too personable for that. "Why did you become a hanyou specialist? If you don't mind me asking."

The demoness smiled and looked around her apartment searching for words before her eyes fell on Marie next to her. Marie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Anna turned to Kagome and shrugged her shoulders as well. "It's quite a long tale…I was originally a school teacher that just docked at a settlement in Bioko off the coast of Africa. My father led a settlement under the Spanish flag exporting cocoa from the area back to Spain. A virus that affected both demons and humans was spreading and I split my time between teaching and learning medicine. My father was an elderly demon and unfortunately he succumbed to the illness which I know today was tuberculosis. Not too long afterwards a local from the village named Anton had researched and learned of the cure from the African continent. I worked with him and we began healing everyone back to health. As cliché as it sounds, we wound up falling in love which was looked down upon. Not just because I was a demoness and he was a human but also because well…I was white and he was black.

Kagome leaned forward and placed her hand over her mouth. She only heard about the harsh times of such relationships in other parts of the world. She couldn't imagine what that must be like. "I'm so sorry."

Anna waved her hand and keeping the smile on her face. "It's ok. The world was a lot different then. War erupted and soon the settlers began packing up and going back home to Spain. I stayed behind using the premise of medicine and to help finish documenting my father's assets and shipping back our belongings to my older siblings. Anton would soon become my mate in secret. He studied medicine at night and picked cocoa in the fields during the day. We got the blessing of the village headman for our marriage and he kept our secret. But soon, I became pregnant and well our secret was out. The headman however favored me and he performed a traditional Bantu ceremony in front of the local village and I was made an honest woman." She said with laughter clearly remembering the memory with affection. "But that was just the start. I had a baby girl that was well for the lack of better words…mixed. My baby girl was half and half of everything .With that mix came illness and uncertainty. She was born with feathers from my crane demonic blood but they began peeling and bleeding off of her skin."

Kagome rubbed her arms and grimaced at the thought. It sounded horrible for a child to go through and she couldn't imagine what that was like as a parent. "But there was some research out there for hanyou pups."

"Yes, but it is all generalizations. I strongly believe not all hanyou children are alike. My daughter was shedding like crane demons are supposed to do when our bodies are preparing to grow in our new feathers but she was bleeding while doing so which is unnatural. She was also in a lot of pain during this time. No one knew why either. No one knew anything and I was afraid I would lose my baby to the unknown. Many nights there would be feathers and blood all over the sheets. And we couldn't go to just any doctor in the world. We would be risking the safety of our family. So my husband and I took it upon ourselves to figure it out ourselves. We learned quickly that she was just going through her own version of shedding. But because she was half human, her bone structure was changing to accommodate her crane blood and the growth of feathers. She was still developing essentially. No one knew this but us."

"But she's ok now?" Kagome asked deeply concerned.

Anna looked at Marie and pointed at the young woman "She's fine! A pain in my feathers at times but she's wonderful and very much alive."

Kagome looked between both women and gasped as she put two and two together. "But your names…"

"I named Marie after my father and mother. Her full name is Marie Casas Florence Barkley. Barkley is from her father. He didn't have a last name so he randomly picked one." Anna said humorously. "We wanted a simple last name to make it easier to travel and study.

The smile that took over Kagome's face was infectious. It made sense why she felt the connection between the two women. They were mother and daughter. Kagome looked at their features and compared seeing their resemblance. Marie's bright brown curly hair had red speckles in it like her mother's. Her heterochromia eyes looked to be a combination of her mother's green eyes with amber pupils. Kagome placed her hand over her heart and looked to Marie. "You've got your mother's smile. But where are your feathers?"

Marie nodded her head. "I shed them before coming to Paris. Don't worry, I have outgrown that phase of bleeding and have grown into them. They will start to grow back in a month's time I hope." She said looking down at her arms and rubbing her skin thoughtfully.

Anna bent over and looked upon her daughter fondly. "Anyway, we recorded everything and met other parents over time with similar stories. We had more children and they were all different. We have a son that is more crane than human and another son that is more human than he is crane. We learned and helped as many as we could but we quickly found out we needed equipment and a facility plus the formal training of becoming doctors. Over time we settled down and became doctors for all hanyou, human, and demon patients. Specifically, I focus on pediatrics and my husband leans towards adults. He's back home in St. Augustine covering the clinic. My husband and I dedicated our lives to making sure all hanyous have a shot at a long, healthy, and prosperous life. And my daughter is following right along behind us."

"If I can just get those bigots to stop blocking my attempts at opening my own clinic in Asia." Marie said looking down at her hands. "That's how I know the Yomi's and their entourage that try to garner backup from the courts and youkai elitist in the region."

"What?" Kagome asked sitting up. "Why would they stop you from making such a contribution to people?"

Marie shrugged her shoulders and her mother reached over to rub her back tenderly. "The Utomi's, Yomi's and the others are sticklers for keeping the blood pure. What we do goes against their wishes." Anna enlightened as she brushed her daughter's curls gently. "But we have the Tashio's backing us up and their names is worth a lot in the region. Hopefully, Lord Inutashio will help my daughter garner more supporters who can protect her practice and keep her safe from those fools. The Tashio's have been good to us and it is only right that we return their kindness by helping them in their times of need. Of course we would have helped you regardless. Especially, given the Yomi's indifference to little Rin and yourself. All life is precious and is worth saving. That is our motto."

Kagome sat back in deep thought. It slowly started to make sense. They were helping her for free really but also the Tashio's were protecting and no doubt supporting them so that they could continue to do good for other families like her own. The doctor's knew who Rin was obviously and they still had the courage to help them despite how ugly this could have turned for them if the Yomi's found out. Her blood just boiled at the thought of the family that wanted nothing but money, power, and purity. They cared nothing for their Hoshi Yomi and his small family unless it involved money. She was angry to learn that they were also involved in stopping other people from getting the help they needed.

She stood up from her position on the couch and stilled feeling her skin prickle. Kagome turned towards the door and looked at it curiously. She had the oddest sensation that someone was waiting for her but she brushed it off as it went away. Kagome focused on her task and briskly walked down the hallway into her bedroom. She pushed the door open with a gentle force and glanced to see her purse on the table by Rin's side. She was quiet as she dug into her purse noting that Rin had kicked off the covers and was now sprawled wildly on her back. Kagome shook her head and pulled her wallet out. She gave one final glance to her pup and closed the door again behind her. She strolled back into the living room with the ladies already searching for what she wanted to hand them. "I'm not sure if I can help you but if you need something, anything…just let me know." Kagome dug out her personal business cards and handed them over to the ladies who took them graciously. "As you know I own just a small restaurant here in Paris. I would love to treat you two for dinner. My treat-oops." She exclaimed as her wallet titled and a few of her cards fell out along with her ID onto the table.

Anna helped her collect her items making sure she had everything back in its place. "Thank you but once I'm done here, I'm going back home. But I am leaving you in good hands. Marie will stay and take care of you. Maybe your beau might take you up on the offer. I mean the poor man has been working hard and helping us. You two need to go out and enjoy your youth." Anna said as she nudged her daughter playfully.

"I think Naraku would like that, momma." Marie responded with a blush on her cheeks.

"Naraku?" Kagome asked before she frantically dug into her wallet looking through the business cards she collected earlier. She pulled out his luxury black card and showed the women what she had. "Naraku Onigumo?"

Marie took the card and smiled down at the name as if she was looking at a picture of memories. "Yes! Small world!"

"Yeah, he works with Lord Inutashio. I can't remember what he does at the moment but Lord Inutashio introduced us." Kagome explained as Marie handed over the card to her. "He seems to know everyone."

"I know." Marie responded as she looked at her mother who seemed rather impressed and delighted. Clearly, Naraku just won a few more brownie points from the older demoness. Marie's smile was planted firmly on her face and Kagome could see very much that the young woman was in love with the Spider. "It's the weirdest thing that he has so many connections and knows everyone."

"Well he is a duke, honey. I'm sure it comes with the job. Kagome also owns a very influential restaurant and is a great chef so we've heard." Anna commented with a wink to Kagome. "I'm sure you two will love the outing. It is Paris after all."

"Duke?" Kagome was about to say something when she felt several beings outside of her front door that led into the hallway of her floor. She looked at the little time display on her stove in the kitchen and saw it was just a little after twelve. Both ladies stood and gathered their things. "I believe that is our cue to leave. You have quite an entourage outside the door." Anna remarked with glee as she put on her jacket and rubbed her red painted lips together.

"Thank you so much ladies." Kagome walked them to the door and both ladies gave her a soul searing hug. One would completely forget that Kagome was even of Japanese descent the way the women were carrying on. Kagome felt as if she was saying goodbye to family instead of two doctors that were once strangers a week ago. Oddly enough, she was going to miss having two gentle ghosts following after her wherever she went. Marie hugged her first and gave her air kisses on each of her cheeks. She pulled back and told her that she would let her know of the next date that they all would meet.

Anna took her place and hugged Kagome closely to her. "You are an excellent mother. Never forget that." She whispered in her ears and as she rubbed Kagome's back soothingly. Kagome smiled as she smelled the light scent of flowers from the perfume she wore. The demoness pulled back walked over to the door.

"Thank once again for everything. I'll put your name down at the restaurant, so just shoot me a message when you want to come by." Kagome threw open the door and jumped a little startled to see the gang of people that hung out in front of her door. "What?" She asked breathlessly as her eyes swept the many faces looking back at her and holding empty boxes. Kikyo, Inuyasha, Shiori, Lady Izayoi, and Lord Inutashio stood against the wall on the left. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Esmerelda, Myoga, Jak, and Bank were on the right. Many of them held boxes, bubble wrap, tape, and some were holding bags of delicious smelling food that were filling the hallway.

"Ladies…gentlemen." Anna spoke as she bowed politely with her daughter behind her. They were greeted courteously and the sea of people parted to let them through so that they could leave. Well it took some time as they were greeted with hugs and smart remarks from the younger Tashios' and of course Izayoi managed to talk Anna and Marie into coming over for dinner. Everyone greeted them respectfully and as good-byes were spoken, they all waited patiently for them to exit the hallway before their attentions were directed to Kagome.

"So…you going to let us in to help you pack or what?" Inuyasha asked brazenly before he was met with two smacks upside his head from Kikyo and Shiori.

Kagome lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. She heavily sighed and looked down to see a sleepy Rin push her way to the front clearly excited about what she was sensing. Immediately, Rin rushed out into the hallway and greeted Lord Inutashio with a hug. Kagome shook her head and looked back into her apartment. Kagome watched her little pup jump into his arms and was picked up swiftly like he had struck gold. "How did you know? She just called you and told you."

"Lord Inutashio called us and told us you would need some help today with the move a few days ago when you were at the restaurant." Miroku and Sango shook their empty boxes with smirks growing on their faces.

Kagome turned to glare at the older demon. Of course he would know everything in advance. He pointedly avoided her gaze and focused his energy on Rin. "So I take it, everyone agrees with the move?"

Lady Izayoi smiled brightly at Kagome. "Of course you can stay with us and we will be here to support you as needed! We prepared for this day in advance. We knew you would have a decision to make and we hoped you would allow us to help you."

Kikyo smiled as well and pushed her way forward into the apartment, leading the group behind her. "First things first, that couch is an eye sore. It's got to go."

Kagome stood to the side as everyone made their way into her little apartment. "This is just temporary Kikyo!" Kagome growled at her sister's back as she Kikyo ignored her in favor of directing everyone to everything in Kagome's small home. "I'm not moving!" No one paid attention as they all filed into her apartment and began diving deeper into her things and her life.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for the next update to this story.**


	37. Chapter 37: Curds and Whey

**So...** it has been HELLA long since I updated! But for those of you that read my profile page and Perfect Storm/Follow my Instagram...you know why!

For those that don't know...nothing is wrong. Nothing but positive vibes and goodness is here! Life has been a blessing and I hope that all of you have been blessed in the meantime as well.

My time has been cut short on when I can write due to work and other projects so with that being said this story is no longer going to be Soap Opera based and will be wrapping up faster than I thought. I will try not to rush it but at the same time, I want to finish it. I'll work on a new update schedule. If I update every week the chapters will be smaller versus updating every two/three...

But yadda yadda yadda! On with the story!

You've waited long enough.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 37 has been brought to you by..._**

 **Thank you Chapter 36 Reviewers**

 **Danielle596** – Here you go! I is back for your viewing pleasure! xoxoxo

 **Musicmuse20** – Thank you so much love! I hope you enjoy this next update.

 **BlueEyedJane** – Ohhh well everyone is going to find out in the next couple of the chapters who is with who! I can't wait!

 **Guest 1** – Well…keep it moving and don't come back here if you don't like it hun. #swerve #missme Best wishes to you though. xoxo

 **Sad Fairy Of Tears** – Thank you boo! I try to break up the drama with a little light hearted joke or two…or three…hehehe

 **yaoi4adollar** – Thank you! In this chapter you will get what you ask for!

 **MissNikki537** – I am! Nothing is wrong. All good vibes here. I hope you enjoy!

 **Nyght Elf** – So true hun. Many people all over the world feel this and it is encouraged that women have this bond. I think its only a western thing that people shun women that breastfeed their baby. I mean not just for doing it in public but in general. They so quick to push powders and stuff that its just crazy. But I do hear that women that have that moment bond experience a close bond with their child. And nope that may be taken down a notch due to my time constraints these days.

 **Madam Fluffy** – Your questions are going to be answered in this chapter hun! This one I feel was written for you! I wrote this way before reading your comment for the first time tonight and the irony! Hope you are better and loving life. You stay in my prayers love. Love, Life, Peace, and all the chocolate to you! xoxoxo

 **angeleyes20876** – Lol I see! Well I'll be back on schedule for you. And yeah I wanted to make sure that we get this whole family bonding in there and that it reads as genuine because it will play a major role in the future.

And lmao! I think you were the only one with a strong "YES" for Naraku/Kags. I thought about it but that's just wayyyyyyy tooo much for me to write. We will be on this story for dayyyyyyssssss. Lol

And yes I did! I paid homage to Paper Cranes which is by far my favorite Fanfic that I have ever read simply because of the diction and beautiful wording the author put into that story. It was so original and brilliantly executed that as a English major that studies classic literature…it put me in my feels.

 **dancing dragon gurl** – You will enjoy this chapter very much! Now for your suggestions… we will see. And I can't predict what life throws at me. I gots priorities love but just know this story will get finished.

 **Tai** – Oooo all these positive guesses! I need to throw a twist in here to shake some of you off! Yall are getting too good at guessing!

 **Delite** – Thank you love! Just now life is grand and all these positive vibes and opportunities are slowing down update times. But Im here! Much love and peace to you.

 **Silverfang KJ –** Thank you so much! I'm glad my character portrayals are believable. Thank you. And you are such a doll! I wont drag this out any longer. I promise. Lol you are about to find out soon who is with who.

 **kagomeLove2** – Thank you! I wanted to explain some stuff regarding Rin's development and clear up some information that I felt may not have come through to my readers clearly.

Naraku is life! I got plans for him…or he might have plans for me…hmmmmm…..

 **-inuyasha** – Thank you love! Enjoy this chapter love.

 **Youkai55** – I'm not sure if Im going to play into the age-old tale of human aging with that of the mate. I haven't decided. It's kinda played out to me a little bit. But I don't know. I may get creative and work something out or that is just something that comes with the territory of being with a human. But that may never be discussed in this fanfic. I may just gloss over that little detail. hehehehe

* * *

 **Thank You Chapter 36 Followers**

CherroBomb627

viha

yourbrainversusmytractorbeam

AmethystWind95

TacoKatt

musicmuse20

Harrirav

NickaDixon45

PearlAqua

leesa323

bluephoenixflame98

Silverfang KJ

* * *

 **Thank You Chapter 35 Favs**

CherroBomb627

viha

TacoKatt

musicmuse20

MidniteHearts

NickaDixon45

PearlAqua

leesa323

bluephoenixflame98

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Curds and Whey**

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Onigumo, but the property you requested isn't up for sale. The Utomi Empire still owns that property." Spoke the demoness over the phone.

"Oh check again, I do believe you will see there is an error, Miss." Stated the spider with a smirk as he looked out of his arched office window into the cloudy Paris morning sky. The darkness of his office put him in a special mood that morning. He leaned back casually in his tufted dark violet chair and brushed off a speck of dust from his immaculate black suit. The sound of the woman typing furiously on the keyboard on the other end brought him to the brim of anticipation. She spoke into his ear and suggested that she go speak with her supervisor for a minute. Of course, he didn't care what she did. He just needed to hear the validation. He watched a small ounce of light, shine through a dark patch of clouds and brought a gleam to his fangs that peeked from behind his lips.

Congratulatory pride filled his being at the work he had done to obtain the chess piece that was currently being acknowledged over the phone. He couldn't wait for news to trickle down the pipes and for all of hell to be raised. He loved mind games and this was about to be one for the books. After all, he had just taken away all the Utomi's financial backers and was slowly stripping them of their businesses…literally piece by piece. Their biggest financial chess piece, the queen also known as Sony Enterprises was being taken right from under their noses.

"M-Mr. Onigumo…" Stuttered the demoness on the other line. "I deeply apologize for the mistake. You are correct. I just confirmation with my colleague that the property in question is not owned by our company any longer and has been put onto the market for auction. But the property in question has been sold and is no longer available." The demoness responded almost out of breath.

Naraku looked at the black touch screen phone laying on his wooden desk, sideways. A touch of pleasure touched his eyes and shined back down onto the device. Of course, the property wasn't for sale. He was the one that bought it after all. He just needed to hear that it was public knowledge now that it was missing from their company. "And my shares?" Naraku asked as he picked up a pen and wrote down a few notes on a small piece of paper.

"Your shares within Sony are within contract Mr. Onigumo. As the majority shareholder, you have access to all company meetings, financial reports, marketing statistics, and other files."

Naraku's grin grew wider as he stood up from his sleek desk. "I will give you my fax, please send me the documents of Sony's current financial analysis from both their accountants and any third party auditors. Also, a list of the banks that we have recently borrowed from and currently owe." He commanded before giving her a number in which she could send the files.

Of course, he knew his call would be reported to her supervisors and the higher-ups. They would try to call him to get information and to discuss some type of deal for his cooperation. He was sure they were running themselves ragged trying to figure out what was happening and where everything was going. But they would be unsuccessful as always. Slow and steady wins the race and he had been slow and steady on this agenda item for quite some time. Naraku had been chipping away at their estate under the radar using various organizations and personas over the last few years. Now he would bury the Utomi's once and for all.

"I'm faxing it now, Mr. Onigumo. I once again apologize for my mistake." The demoness on the other end repeated. The fear in her voice became more apparent as their conversation proceeded forward. Very few knew of him but many knew the rumors that circulated the demon world of his malevolence. And they weren't far off from the truth. The issue was not many lived to tell the tales of their dealings with Naraku as he was not a demon for loose ends.

"Thank you, Miss. Otowari. I'll be seeing you very soon." He responded with a smoky undertone to his voice and double meanings laced within. With that he discontinued the call and quickly took out the sims card from his cell. In his hands, he crushed the poor phone and held the sims card in his palm before crushing it too. He turned to his desk and reached out for a plastic bag. He dumped the items inside and sealed it up. Then he placed it on top of his desk, ready to dispose it. Naraku pondered if the demoness he had spoken to on the phone had any real importance with the company. He probably would find a way to fire her and direct her hatred towards the Utomi's, just to give them more distractions and problems. The Utomi's already had quite a few enemies growing as they walked around oblivious to the chaos brewing. He had made sure of that.

His eyes roamed down to his personal phone laying on the opposite side of the desk. The screen was bright revealing a picture and an alert of a text he had received. The weight he felt from before slowly began to lift off his shoulders. The sharp look in his eyes had softened through the darkness of his office. The image before him brought something light and airy to his body. He had never felt such a sensation until he had met and indulged in Marie Casas Florence Barkley. He took in the picture of her smiling brightly out at him. Her curly locks seemed to grow into a mass from the humidity in the air on the day he took it. Her eyes held the look of pure wonderment and dazed from the moment. Even now he could feel the swell in her aura and the electric happy zeal she exuded that day at the beach. He had captured her expression on the day he had asked to court her in Maldives. All that he was doing, all that of his plans and time, was for her and their future together. He would do anything to keep that smile on his future mate's face.

His expression almost went sour at the thought of what the Utomi's had done to her dreams and to the children she worked with. The Utomi's proudly boasted about the "Pure Blood" reign and if you had a drop in the bucket of anything else, you were worthless to them. Before he had very little to do with them as he liked to move in silence and under the guise of darkness. Naraku had also learned to maneuver around those who "thought" they had power a long time ago. He had witnessed a few times as the Utomi's used Sony and worked with various organizations to disenfranchise others that were different from them. They would have their big parties that garnered the public's attention. All those invited were just pawns to keep them on top of the food chain. It was also their moment to remind others that if you were mixed, poor, sick, etc…you were nothing to the Utomi's.

Naraku wasn't one for caring for others and their opinions of him. He had been told numerous times that he was a malicious coldblooded, ruthless killer and manipulator. Before that he was told that he would be a poor nobody. That he would grow to be just a lost soul caught up in the foster care system and that he would never get make anything of himself. They were wrong. He had escaped the system and ran away to make something powerful of himself. He had discovered who he was and worked for every cent he owned. Well almost every cent. But his naysayers weren't wrong completely. He had come up using his own tough grit and survival instincts. No one helped him gain the massive empire he currently had that stretched across the globe. He fought hard for everything and killed when he had to. He did many cruel things which were always reactions to someone else's wrongful crossings against him. He was many things. But he was an equal opportunity businessman. In his world, he never saw a difference between gender, race, age, species, class, etc.

The Utomi's were nothing to him but the occasional names that came up in a few of his dealings. Both markets really had it against the powerful family. Many had been burned because of their motions. Some people went so far as to make a deal with the devil himself to get back at the Utomi's. And by the devil well…that meant setting up deal with his associates. Usually, someone was upset with the Utomi's and wanted back whatever they took. They called upon his specific skill set to get it back. That was as far as his consideration went for the obnoxious royal family. He certainly could care less with what Utomi's did… until he met Marie.

Marie was his enigma. She was loud, passionate, funny, goofy, loving, righteous, organic, and care-free. He couldn't begin to explain how deep he was in his feelings because of this woman. This woman that walked around his once empty home in one of his large shirts, opening all the windows to let in natural light. Who loved to cook him delicious hearty meals and had a quote for every situation he found himself in. This woman that smelled of coconut oil and had skin as smooth as butter. Marie lived with her emotions on her sleeves and cared for everyone she had crossed paths with. This woman of mixed lineage loved and lived hard. Somehow, he had become the object of her valuable affections.

But he knew very well when this happened. He never forgot a deal, no matter how big or small. He was invited to an event in which was really a coverup for the transactions that were being done behind the curtains. A gala for charity was a perfect disguise for the movement of large sums of money and to make connections. It was also a great reason to get everyone together under one roof without drawing attention to themselves. It just so happened that on that fated night, he and Marie would cross paths. It was also that same night that he gave almost half of his estate to protect and fund the children that desperately needed her medical attention.

Naraku reached out and touched the glass front of his phone as if he could feel the warmth of her smile. The light had died down but as soon as he touched the screen with the pad of his finger, the phone lit up again revealing his love's face. Those plump pink lips could name every child she's ever helped along with their illness and treatment. Marie had to ability to remember the children's favorite activities, colors, and their parent's names by heart. She could also retell from those lips in detail everything she found honorable and worthy of heaven in him despite the dark truth. Marie had voiced to him many times in the darkness of the night about his soul that was worth saving and loving. Marie knew the dark rumors but that's all she labeled them as. " _Rumors."_ She chose to throw caution to the wind and get to know the spider that lurked the shadows of her fundraiser.

"Foolish woman." He muttered with warmth as he continued to look upon her brown heart shaped face.

One night, he played devil's advocate to get her to truly understand the monster she chose to love. Well he kept the whole "bloody killer" tag out of the conversation. Her big brown eyes released fat tears but her mouth went into a taut line. She proceeded to read him to filth right there without fear or mercy. Many would have been killed by his hand for less. But not his Marie. She didn't care. She was not afraid of him. She proceeded to tell him that he had abandonment issues from his childhood and that had manifested itself into him believing that he could go forward and hurt people as if he was doing the act on behalf of karma. The hurt, hurt other people. She then told him that with every day that he saw the new light of day, there was always a chance for change. And that she saw him changing every day for the better.

He watched as this beautiful woman stood breathing heavy in front of him with her hands on her curvy waist just glaring up at him with the truth as her weapon and her love as her shield. The oxygen had been nearly sucked from his lungs that night. He had heard that women of African descent were powerful beings and mothers of the world. In that moment when she stared up at him, he could see the cosmos in the depths of her eyes. He saw everything that he was reflected in them. Acceptance was there upon her brow but on her face was that of challenge. She stood like a foe in the feudal era, standing on the battlefield. Her love for him filled her spirit and she let him know it. But, her love came with a challenge. Her challenge to him was for him to be a better demon. He knew then, he could be with no other. This was his mate to be. And he would be anything for her.

Marie devoted her life to helping all children especially those of mixed parentage like himself and were prone to unknown illnesses and ailments. She was slowly working with her family to build foundational clinics on every continent so no child would be without the most up to date care. Well that was her plans until she came to him one night with large teary eyes and a defeated expression on her face. She poured everything out to him and showed him a letter formally announcing that her requests for the property onto which her clinic would exist was no longer on the market. Also, that her business was in violation of some fraudulent codes that the Utomi's had floating about to serve as barriers and blockades against her desires. He held her tightly in his arms that night and listened patiently to her sobs. How she had children located in these places that needed her help and that there were families waiting for desperate aid for their children. Her pain was a cold steel blade into his own heart. She cried into his arms without shame. She voiced everything that had happened. How her years of plans and personal savings to open a children's clinic in Asia had been destroyed in just thirty minutes of a phone call and a piece of paper. All because of the Utomi's.

Never in his life had his chest filled with so much rage on the account of another. The more tears he collected from her eyes, the deeper his anger grew. When he laid his future mate to bed after drying her eyes, he spent his time under the darkness of the night to do what he excelled at. Plotting and executing. Immediately, his mind worked out a grand and brilliantly devised plan to get Marie everything she and her family needed to launch their dreams into the stars. But it wasn't enough for him. He had taken this as a personal attack against himself. Any wrong doing against anything of his was grounds for war. He vowed that Marie would never shed another tear because of another's bullshit. And that meant breaking down the Utomi Empire until nothing was left of them and making sure that they couldn't salvage anything even if they tried.

Naraku had made sure to use his extensive network to sabotage Sony Enterprises and the Utomi Empire at every turn. Sony was greatly behind in music and technology these days. He made sure to give the heads of Apple, Samsung, and Microsoft everything they needed to rip financially Sony and Utomi Empire apart. This got the banks and other financial head's attention. They wanted to cash out now and that meant either giving up money or handing over property and business parts. All of which have fallen into his lap including the property Marie was eyeing for her clinic. Their companies dropped in sales and income, forcing the company to let go many of its assets. He planted Kaz Hirai in their company who was stealing the shine and spotlight from the baldheaded Utomi male. It was only a matter of time before he would become CEO and Sony would be forever stripped away from the Utomi family leaving them to rely on their pitiful rapidly depleting inheritance.

It was an arduous process but he found great entertainment in playing with his food. He literally took and shredded everything of theirs that he could. They were losing backers, partners, friends, and idolizers by the second. What they failed to understand is that their personal racial and species preferences were nothing in the wake of the mighty coin. Money talks. Their little circus quickly became undone when the threat of money vanishing became apparent. He took away and spread it out into the hands of anyone that wanted a piece. Human, demons, halflings…it didn't matter to him. This was a liquidation sale of a grand scale. Everything must go. Also, everything that was sold off could not be traced back to him what so ever. He had to kill a few to make sure of this but he could care less. His grand plan was coming into fruition. He just had one small issue.

"Higurashi's…" He voiced out loud as he strolled to his window and smoothed down his silk purple tie. He originally had great plans for the women. It wasn't enough to destroy the Utomi's. He had learned that to really crush a person, you had to get rid of every ounce of hope within them. He knew the Utomi's would seek to solidify their status among the elite in the world. They were feeling the pressure of them becoming nothing. The fear was within them and he could smell it. The Utomi's needed a powerful weapon to keep them afloat. He wasn't shocked to see that the Utomi's turned to his once enemy (now respected associate) Sesshomaru; planning nuptials with the Utomi Princess. He was however shocked to have researched and discovered how far the Utomi's would go to secure their elite status. Naraku thought he could just break them up and that was that. But there was a binding agreement at play that couldn't be so easily broken without repercussions. But he had a plan for that too. A plan that needed to be recalibrated.

Initially, he planned on following the blueprints of the Greek's War of Troy. It was told that the love of a single woman had launched a thousand ships and a bloody ten-year war had broken out on her behalf. Kagome and Rin was going to be his women of Troy. He planned on using them to capture Sesshomaru and his family's interests thus moving the Tashio's out of the hands of the Utomi's. Sesshomaru was his bait to lure their focus away from the dealings with their companies. It was working too. They were so caught up in trying to get Tashio money that they were neglecting to see that their own was flying out the window. Inuyasha was a demon that always rushed into battle swinging wildly. In this case it was no different. The Utomi's didn't like him and he didn't like them either. Inuyasha was going to be their villain. He had positioned Inuyasha in such a way that made it seem that he was the one whispering in Sesshomaru's ears to pull away from the Princess and her family. But he had learned that Inuyasha may have not been needed.

Naraku already knew from his network that the Princess Kaguya Utomi was just an act away from breaching their Breach of Promise Contract thanks to her own stupidity. Kaguya Utomi just needed a good push over the edge and he knew the one to do it. Kikyo was to be his wooden horse. She was to tear down the rest of the Utomi Empire. He knew of Kikyo's dislike of Kaguya and would play on that well. She also had Lord Inutashio and Lady Inukimi within arm's reach. She would get him all the information and connections of the powerful Tashio's. She also was to make sure that they stay distracted as he used their resources to destroy the remaining remnants of the Utomi foundation. But how the tides had changed.

However, none of this was going as plan yet the Utomi's were losing the Tashio's. Thanks to Kagome Higurashi. He had plans for her yet he found himself unable to puppeteer her like the rest. He did not expect Kagome to be so…likeable. He still couldn't put her in a box under a specific category. Through his conversations with his fiancé and his own observations, he found her to be quite the paradox. She had the temper of her older sister but her emotional scale was far reaching. She was uniquely her own person. He dug up her history and read everything about her. He knew about her past, her emotional disputes with her siblings, her strengths, her weaknesses, and even her fears. She had taken in the young Yomi heir and expected nothing in return. No money. No power. Nothing. She just did it and that was applaudable.

Naraku thought about the deaths of the Yomi family and what that meant to the world and to himself. Hoshi was a decent youkai and comrade. He believed in helping the little man and that belief blossomed when he mated his wife. The people can belief the nonsense that their deaths were just a tragic cause of mother nature. He on the other hand would not accept such folly. How does a powerful miko and demon die from the force of a Tsunami? Tsuki could have saved them with just the use of her miko abilities. If that didn't work, Hoshi could have flew them all out of there and out of harm's way. Yet, conveniently the two died without a trace. With all the things Naraku had done, this had all the makings of a planned assassination. Leaving a little one left as the remaining legacy of their lives.

Such beliefs did not need to die with corpses. Ideas were better because they lived and flourished beyond the grave. What better way for their ideas to live on but to be nourished by the hands of the miko and possibly a Tashio? Naraku smirked at this as his plans began to change slightly. He applauded himself that this actually didn't involve any negative thoughts or blood being spilt. Well he assumed anyway. He needed to make sure there wasn't any other females lurking around. Naraku rubbed his chin and nodded. Kagome had potential indeed. She never stopped helping others or showing them kindness despite the shitty hand she was dealt. She also believed in equality, something the Utomi's loathed with a passion. What a more beautiful revenge then to have the heir of the family that was slain to grow up and become their number one opponent? Naraku clapped his hands at the possibilities. Kagome and Rin had so much potential and the more he thought of them, the more he thought of his Marie.

 _ **Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

Naraku broke from his ponderings and noticed the name on the screen. He reached for it and answered quickly with a smile. His heart jumped in his rib cage at the sound of the airy voice on the other end. "Yes, love?" He answered as his eyes roamed his bleak office. His eyes stopped at one of the windows where an insect had appeared. Its red eyes gleamed brightly and wings fluttered keeping it steady as it made eye contact with him. In its claws was a package for him.

"…"

"Oh really. Sounds like you had a great morning." He responded as the woman on the other line praised him for his recommendations for breakfast and morning connections. He walked over to the window and listened to her turn the conversation onto him. Immediately, she went into asking about his wellbeing and his early morning.

"I'm actually wrapping up early. I just need to make one final call. When I'm done here, let's enjoy Paris." He spoke as his mood perked up to see what was in the clutches of his insect. Her pitch went high with excitement and he could hear her rambling through her things.

"And call Higurashi and let her know that tonight we will take her up on that dinner reservation." He responded as he opened the window and watched as his Saimyosho flew inside. The insect dropped the parcel in his hands and waited patiently for its master's approval. Naraku looked it over and smiled at the proof of his efforts. "I have a surprise for you, tonight." He responded as his smile turned wicked. "I'll pick you up from the house. I need to make one final stop." His body began to become clouded in miasma. His face and body shifted turning into that of another being.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Repeated Kagome for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Her brown eyes glared out at Inuyasha with uncertainty as she buttoned up the last button on her white chef's coat.

Kagome stood in the middle of Izayoi's cozy personal kitchen debating the responsibility of her hanyou friend. The morning sun poured in through the large windows, brightening up Inuyasha's unwavering determined expression. The smell of hotcakes and freshly brewed coffee filled the space along with the sound of Izayoi's whimsical humming in the background. Kagome couldn't fight Inuyasha this time on the matter of watching Rin. She desperately needed someone to take care of Rin this week and the next one to come. Kaede and Totosai went to London to meet with a new client of Totosai's and wouldn't be back until the following week. Izayoi and everyone else it seemed were preparing for the events coming up ahead. Restaurant Week was officially on her heels and afterwards was Fashion Week, among other things. Everyone was engaged in a matter and could not take Rin with them due to their attention being distracted. Well, everyone except Inuyasha.

"Stop worrying so much!" A shirtless Inuyasha responded as he stuck his nose up in the air and brushed the tip of it. "Rin is always fine with me, isn't she?"

Izayoi paused on flipping pancakes on the hot stove to glance back at Kagome warily because of Inuyasha's remark. Her bright yellow sun dress flared around her from the quick turn she made to look back. Granted, Rin was in the one of the safest of hands but that Instagram picture of Rin on the bike came to mind and well…a little amount of fear was healthy these days. Izayoi cut off the stove and took the pancake out of the pan quickly knowing a sharp remark was about to burst from the young woman's lips. "Oh Kagome. You're going to be late!"

Kagome looked at the large clock on the wall and sighed deeply. This week was very important to Kagome. It was the final call before Restaurant Week and she needed all hands-on deck if they were to be successful. Kagome had written down the ever-growing list of things to do to prepare for the hectic period. She had to go to the market and get fresh orders out otherwise she would be fighting with the other orders from other restaurants. She had to check all their equipment and supplies to make sure they were efficient and effective. Kagome had to have another meeting with the staff to discuss concerns over the menu they trialed. But most importantly, she had to finalize her menu with Sesshomaru before next week which she still needed to type up. She watched as Inuyasha picked Rin up from the floor and pinched her nose playfully. Rin laughed and tried to shake him off. Her cracked voice sounded like the most beautiful notes from Beethoven to them.

"I guess it can't be helped." She voiced before digging into her purse seated on the table. She quickly took out her keys and searched for the ones she wanted specifically. She pulled a key off and offered it to Inuyasha. "Here…this is my house key. I know I've been staying here with you guys for the last couple of weeks but I still make an effort to sleep at my home once in a while. Make sure you take her to my apartment for naps at least so she doesn't get to used to all of this." She held her chin up and tried to gather her pride as she said the next part. "Remember, this is just temporary. We are just going to be here for one more week and then everything goes back to normal. The doctors said that Rin should still understand that our space is home."

"Of course dear!" Izayoi said waving her words away with a flourish of her hands.

Kagome sighed knowing that it would be hard to break away from the Tashio's. Practically all her things had been moved into the Tashio Manner making her small apartment look bigger than before, mainly because it was empty now. She had to fight her sister on keeping her couch but everything else was taken back here or somehow gone from existence. It was strange to wake up in the morning and see her things placed on shelves and seated next to the Tashio's priceless artifacts like they too were worth millions. Rin's toys were all over the place and no one cared at all. The only things that weren't touched, were her cooking pots and pictures still hanging about in her small little apartment. Kagome wasn't ready to move them all just yet. Also, her place was still her own. She would listen to the doctors and give Rin as much interaction with her "pack mates" as possible but her independence was still valued.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha with the key in her hand. She stood in front of Inuyasha and bent forward to kiss Rin on her cheek. She pulled back and looked up at Inuyasha with resolve. She placed the key that she was holding into the palm of Inuyasha's hand with finality. "Ok...she's all yours for the day. I'll check in with you around eleven. Do the aura exercises with her, ok! Call me for anything!" She stressed as she layered her little one with her own aura, feeding her warmth and comfort.

Inuyasha maneuvered Rin onto one arm and held her securely while using his other hand to take the key from Kagome. His hand lingered for a moment suddenly feeling the weight of her request upon his shoulders and the trust she had in him. She was allowing him to go freely into her space. But really she was giving him her full trust to take care of her most precious treasure. He put the key into his red sweatpants and nodded his head. "Don't worry Kagome. I got this." Suddenly, Rin was squirming in his hold and reaching out for another. Inuyasha turned around to see Sesshomaru walk in from the back rather briskly into the kitchen.

Inuyasha loosened his grip on Rin and looked at his brother questioningly. "What are you doing here so early?"

Sesshomaru walked over and nonchalantly reached for Rin as if it was the most natural thing in the world. His ironed grey suit clung to his muscled form and his silver strands of hair hung loose behind him. Underneath his grey jacket was just a simple nice plain white button up that just so happened to be unbuttoned at the top. He didn't respond to his brother's question but just kept moving. Even Izayoi stood shocked to see the eldest dressed to the nines holding the little pup in his arms who had dried orange juice on the front of her shirt and was just playing on the floor with one of her toys.

Izayoi placed a pancake down on a plate for Rin on the counter. "Did you forget something here, love?"

Sesshomaru nipped Rin's ear playfully and nuzzled her brown head of hair while greeting her in Inu. "I will assist my brother in the care of Rin today, Miko."

Kagome watched as Rin gripped the sides of Sesshomaru's face and rubbed his markings lightly. Rin let out a loud sigh and laid her head down heavily on his right shoulder. Her small arms reached out to wrap around his neck. Sesshomaru's hand had come up to rub her back gently. Kagome was at a loss of words at his sudden generosity and expressive instincts with Rin…almost. She pointed a finger at him and looked upon him with a narrowed gaze. "What do you mean, "we"? You have to prepare for Restaurant Week too!"

Sesshomaru smirked and continued to rub Rin's back gently. "Unlike you little miko, I did not procrastinate and have everything already taken-cared of. I'm still waiting for your side of the menu however. I do believe it is you holding us back." He responded cheekily and turned his back to look at the spread Izayoi had prepared.

"You…You…YOU!" Kagome repeated unable to get the insults she wanted to come bursting from her lips due to the ears of her child being present. He knew that she had taken time off to see to the needs of her daughter for the last few weeks. He was there for the whole thing just about. Yet he just waved that little detail away as if it didn't matter. Her cheeks were inflamed and her finger shook from her annoyed demeanor. "You A-"

"Kagome! Let's go out together." Izayoi said with a flare of her hands as she moved to maneuver the angered miko towards the exit. Somehow during Sesshomaru's commentary, Izayoi had managed to grab her phone, purse, and keys along with Kagome's things. Kagome managed to kiss Rin quickly while still glaring heatedly at the older son.

Inuyasha pointed to the back with his thumb. A playful grin spread upon his face as he snickered. "We got arrows and a bow in the back if you want it, Kags."

Izayoi glared at him as she pulled Kagome along. "Inuyasha…my precious youngest son…you seem to have forgotten we also have a set of Beads of Subjugation as well that we keep on hand too." She responded a little too sweetly. "Now come on Kagome. We have a busy day ahead of us." She sung as she pulled Kagome out of the kitchen and out of sight.

Sesshomaru looked haughtily at Inuyasha as if enjoying some inside joke. He just nuzzled Rin's ear again and watched as Inuyasha's ears stuck to his skull speaking volumes about his thoughts on his mother's statement. Both men listened intently to the sounds of the women's feet leaving the house and the engine of a car to roar to life. Minutes ticked by as the auras and scents of both women began to diminish. The two demon males remained silent except for the little noises Rin was making as she happily played in Sesshomaru's silvery mane while laying her head down on his shoulder.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter, no longer interested in the pancakes Izayoi had created for them. "I see you got my message."

Sesshomaru rubbed Rin's back tenderly as his head turned to his younger brother. A serious expression was on his face. "What do you know Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared out of the large windows; gathering his thoughts for the private conversation to be had. "The Utomi's somehow messed up badly with Naraku. I heard that some property I was looking at was now available on the market suddenly that was owned by the Utomi family. I got a call from Pops that the property is being offered to me by some Josh Williams from the United States that purchased it from a Chinese bank when they let it go to the market. I bought it and then I tried to trace it back to Josh Williams and guess what…he's been missing for a few months. He explained throwing up his hands in the air. "I found out also, the American demon was a known racist with his hands in a lot of dealings. Now all of a sudden, he's broke and missing. The police are labeling it as a homicide and possibly a cold case. There has been nothing to find or trace of the demon."

Sesshomaru nodded his head while rubbing Rin soothingly on the back as his mind calculated the meaning behind his brother's explanation. "Someone's trying to get rid of it quickly." He spoke aloud, working out the details in his mind. When people and things suddenly disappeared that held interest, most likely Naraku's hand wasn't too far from the scene of the crime. But no one could pin him for anything. Sesshomaru quickly ran through his conversations and interactions with Naraku since he arrived in France after his "sleep". He knew from Naraku's own lips that the Utomi's crossed him but to what degree was still mystery.

Sesshomaru tucked his nose into Rin's hair and breathed in. A calmness came to his spirit as he continued to rub her back gently while his mind worked through the Machiavelli scheme that Naraku no doubt put together. He knew Naraku was attempting to use him in some manner even though he had yet to reveal his hand completely. But he did tell him that he was being maneuvered. But Sesshomaru was never one to be manipulated. Under normal situations, Naraku wasn't the type to let you know that you were to be a pawn. But he openly expressed to them all that he had plans for them and based on Naraku's actions at the restaurant, they were already playing by his rules rather they knew it or not. But what caught his attention was his words to Kikyo specifically.

Naraku's request to Kikyo was for the powerful miko to ' _answer when he called_.' Obviously, Kikyo was to be his informant and eventual executioner. It also didn't slip his mind that Naraku had plans for Kagome as well. After all, the meeting at her restaurant was no coincidence and Naraku said that it was very Shakespearean they were all there having the conversation. Sesshomaru looked down onto Rin's head doing his best to quell the uneasiness in his stomach that began to grow. It did not sit well with him that Naraku would use Kagome and Rin as cannon fodder.

"I think he killed that guy." Inuyasha voiced, giving his thoughts sound. "And I really don't think this relationship you have with the Utomi's is aligning with whatever Naraku has planned."

Sesshomaru looked to his younger brother watching the young halfling lean against the counter in thought. Inuyasha was far more perceptive than people gave him credit for. Usually, everyone thought the young male was brash and quick with his words and actions but Inuyasha was also a quick learner. And his gut instincts were the best that he knew. "Your thoughts?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned to look at his brother while still supporting an almost sleeping Rin.

Inuyasha shook his head and ran his clawed fingers through his thick locks. "This smells bad. Naraku shows up all of a sudden. People start disappearing. But money and property is steady flowing out of the Utomi's hands." Inuyasha said as he braced himself while looking down at the tile, putting puzzle pieces in his head together. "Pops also told me Naraku had a conversation with Kagome and Rin a while back. About what, no one knows." Inuyasha growled out lowly, careful of his tone and vibration. He did not want to upset Rin, having learned his lesson in the past.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes turned into a heated glare upon his brother silently commanding him to clarify. He quickly pulled Rin away from his body and began to sniff all over, waking the little pup up and startling her. Rin mewled as his nose rubbed against her round tummy finding it tickled. She coughed as the strain on her throat began to arise. Inuyasha rushed to get a porcelain white cup and filled it with tap water. He handed it over to Sesshomaru quickly while looking at Rin with concern. The older demon took it and began helping Rin drink it down to soothe her throat. Both demons watched with apprehension and then relief when she pushed the cup away. A few drips from the sides of her mouth and onto her stained pink pajama shirt. She smacked her lips and released a giant sigh from her mouth. Her eyes were happy and her coughing had seized.

"They're fine. Pops said he checked them with his aura right after Naraku left. I checked them when I found out from the Old Man that this had happened. No poison, no marks, no spells or incantations. No puppets." Inuyasha said as he took the cup and placed it on the white marble countertop. He smirked watching as the drips of water from Rin's chin had blotted the front of Sesshomaru's suit going unnoticed by the demon.

Sesshomaru used his thumb to wipe Rin's chin and paid no attention to the wet blot on his white crisp shirt. A tightening sensation brewed in his chest. "And no one thought to tell this Sesshomaru?" He searched himself and understood the concern that was there for his female pack members. But something else was there that he couldn't place. Another sensation. Naraku wouldn't dare go near anything of value to him but then again there was no telling how far Naraku would go for his own personal reasons. Their relationship was always that of silent comradery. One that usually ended on occasion in battle and light bloodshed for old times sake.

Naraku was always gaining some new skill and needed to test it out. The spider found the dogs to be the best subjects. But there was always a line that neither party crossed. Their interactions stayed amongst themselves and never crossed over to pack. That meant his sisters Kagura and Kanna were off limits and that also meant Izayoi and Shiori were as well. Right up until recently, Kagome, Kikyo, and Rin had been added to this silent treaty. His thoughts turned dark at the mention of Naraku using possibly women and children to get his will accomplished. Especially women and children that were part of their pack. Unless…

"Marie." Inuyasha nearly yelled having come to the same conclusion that Sesshomaru had arrived to. "He did say the Utomi's had crossed him for the last time. What if he meant they crossed Marie somehow. You know he would do anything for her."

Sesshomaru nodded and sniffed, feeling the arrival of a demon approaching. "I think we may have some answers, little brother."

A soft tapping on the window became apparent. Both demons turned to see in one of the windows floated a giant bee like insect. "Speak of the devil." Inuyasha brushed his hands on his red pants and stood straighter. Both demons looked to see the insect holding something between its clutches. Inuyasha walked over to the window and opened it quickly. Instantly, the insect dropped an envelope in his hands and proceeded to fly away. Inuyasha closed it and looked to see the white envelope was sealed with the crest of the Youkai Court in red wax upon the back. He turned it over and looked to see Sesshomaru's name and formal title written in the front along with the all the proper embellishments. "It's for you from the old goats. But why is Naraku the one delivering it to you. Especially by his creepy Saimyosho?" Inuyasha voiced out loud as he turned the envelope over.

Sesshomaru glared at the white envelope untrustingly. He tucked Rin closer if possible half expecting miasma to pour out and for the demon to appear himself. Naraku did love to make grand entrances when he was physically present and not using some decoy or puppet. "Open it."

Inuyasha used his sharp nail to rip the seal off. He tore into the envelope quickly and pulled out the letter written on wax paper with the seal inside. His golden eyes roamed the paper quickly before they turned into giant saucers. He looked up at Sesshomaru and swallowed thickly. "I think you should read this."

Sesshomaru braced Rin against him and held out his other hand to take the paper. Inuyasha handed it over and stepped back. Sesshomaru regarded it like trash for a moment knowing that this could be just another distraction in his life that he didn't need. He looked it over, gripping the paper harshly as he read the print. His face remained passive as he read through the whole thing which of course caused Inuyasha much anticipation.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked with shock in his voice. "What now? You gonna kick that bi-"

The sound of someone entering caught both demon male's attentions. Immediately, they focused on the aura entering their space and both of their postures straightened. Sesshomaru laid the letter on the counter in plain sight uncaringly. The annoying voice of the woman they all had grew to loathe flooded their ears as she called out Sesshomaru's name. Inuyasha grinded his teeth together to keep from growling and turned away towards the counter. He made the cool pancakes his focus point. He poured a generous amount of syrup on his pancakes before plopping the bottle down harshly on the counter. He took a stab at a few pancakes with a fork needing something to distract himself less he say something offensive. Heels clicking on the floors echoed down the hall and both men braced themselves for the arrival of the last person they wanted to see.

"If only Naraku would make her disappear." Inuyasha snickered before stuffing his mouth with fluffy pancakes. "But her days are numbered anyway."

"Inuyasha. Be silent." Sesshomaru moved further into the kitchen. "Let's see what she knows." He held Rin to his body protectively and washed Rin with his aura protectively.

"Bastard." Inuyasha muttered lowly knowing Sesshomaru could hear him but Rin wouldn't.

"There you are!" Voiced Kaguya as she practically stomped into the room in her skin tight beige bondage dress and matching heels. Her hair was pulled into high ponytail and as always her makeup was flawless. "Why aren't you answering your phone?" She asked as she held up her own in the air and glanced up to see Sesshomaru holding Rin protectively to his body. Her nose twitched indicating that the demoness was sniffing around. Kaguya noticed his affectionate hold on Rin's little body and how close he held the small girl to him. The usual coldness in his eyes was gone as he looked down at Rin. His nose was in the little one's soft brown hair and his aura hugged her tightly mixing with that of another woman. Rin's little hands had reached up to hold onto Sesshomaru's cheeks finding his markings interesting once again. Her eyes widened slightly before returning to their normal size. Her mouth went into a pout and her eyes expressed her displeasure at the sight. "Anyway, we have an appointment for a cake tasting today." She explained as she searched through her phone paying the others no mind. She had no intentions of acknowledging Inuyasha or Rin. "That abomination is making a mess on your shirt. You should change before our appointment."

"Abomination?" Inuyasha asked incredulously almost choking on his food at her blatant disrespect towards Rin. His anger swelled at her comment. Ever sense the whole contract was enforced, she became more and more disrespectful along with her family. He swallowed his food and dropped his fork onto his plate harshly. Unconsciously, his hands reached for the imaginary weapon on his hips as if he was waiting to draw something out. "Listen you cu-"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru cut him off and moved closer to hand Rin over. He nuzzled Rin affectionately as the little one stared at Inuyasha feeling something off now. Inuyasha's chest was rising and his eyes flickered something dangerous within them. The little girl was intuitive as she looked at Kaguya and wiggled her way further into Inuyasha's secure hold. Inuyasha held Rin closer to his chest, mindful of his clwas that he could feel itch for blood. Rin's hands still held onto Sesshomaru's hair not wanting to let go completely, feeling slightly afraid. "Take Rin upstairs." Sesshomaru carefully pried Rin's hands off of his hair as she fought to hold some part of his shirt and hair. "Now." He commanded with a cold baritone voice. The room suddenly became frigid and an ominous mood settled over the room.

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly began to bleed red at the corners of his eyes. The threat was there and it was aimed at someone he considered to be under his protection. Kaguya's actions was proof enough that Kaguya knew absolutely nothing of what was going on around her. She continued onwards and thought that there would not be consequences. All because she and her parents thought that the contract was his leash and that he had to abide by their rules or risk losing everything. How very wrong they were. This could have been different had she been kind like Kagome or respectful even like Kikyo. This could have been a conversation and they could have parted amicably. Hell, had she been anything close to that of a descent demoness in personality, he may have really chose to make the relationship work without obviously her parents getting in the way or benefitting from their daughter's relationship. But she chose this path. Now, it was time to reap what she sowed. Sesshomaru's shoulders relaxed and oddly enough he felt lighter, deadlier. His claws sharpened, his senses heightened, and his mind gained a clarity that he had been searching for, for weeks. The need to set things straight grew strong within him and he knew this was the moment.

Kaguya's words lingered in his ears. Rin was just a pup. The pup of his deceased comrade. Did she have no common sense? No respect? His blood boiled and the desire to show the world who he really was came to the forefront of his mind. Everything she had said and done replayed in his mind along with that and her family's. His fingers stretched and the joints in his fingers popped. The letter on the table was his war flag. He stood in Izayoi's kitchen looking at a growing concerned Kaguya. Her eyes were upon him having finally realized that she was in danger. The spark in his aura was enough the garner her attention.

Inuyasha held Rin close to his pectorals with his senses on high alert. His eyes and body language spoke volumes about his regards of the demoness before him. A threat was now officially in his home and she should not be there. He looked to the letter on the counter sealing the demoness's fate. It was everything they needed to just gut her right then and there on the kitchen tile. But of course, killing these days were a crime. He kept his growls to a minimum not wanting to scare Rin who was already anxious in his hold. He spoke lowly to Rin's ear to reassure the young pup. Rin had a death like grip on his shoulders. Her eyes were round and big as she looked between Kaguya and Sesshomaru. Her little claws were digging into Inuyasha's skin. Her own smaller aura reached out to Sesshomaru. She opened her mouth and rustic Inu growls came from her lips, asking Sesshomaru to come back.

"Now." He repeated as he stood across from a perplexed Kaguya.

"Feh!" Inuyasha responded and moved for the sake of Rin. His mouth muttered all kinds of foul things that would make Kagome and Kikyo light him up like a Christmas tree. But his anger was upon him and the need to defend the little one's honor was in his heart. It was one thing to talk about adults or even himself but to insult pups, especially those under the Tashio's name was grounds to get your throat ripped out.

Sesshomaru waited patiently for Inuyasha to leave and get far away from the kitchen. With each step that Inuyasha made, ounces of Sesshomaru's deadly aura began to pour from his flesh. His golden eyes had turned into slits and his talons seemed to have grown in inches. His annoyance was at its peak and he really didn't care about anyone's opinions or consequences. Before Kaguya could do anything, Sesshomaru had flashed before her at break neck speed. He stood to tower over her form and the deathly cold compression of his aura began to bear down onto Kaguya's body. He watched the demoness step back out of fright and look to him with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru's aura pricked upon her skin causing light burns that healed quickly from her demon blood. Her veins began to turn cold and the stench of fear wafted from her body. Sesshomaru looked upon her with a stoic expression as she tried to gather her thoughts to turn them into words. Kaguya had heard of the "Killing Perfection" and the many tales speaking of his ruthlessness and precision in battle. She had never seen him like this ever. She thought she never would either, especially aimed at herself. She placed her phone on the counter and swallowed thickly. "S-"

Before she could blink, Sesshomaru reached out quickly and held her by her throat between the clutches of his fingers. He reached for her so hard, that her body was moved backwards towards the kitchen wall. Her back and head hit it with an angering force that caused a picture to fall to the floor on the side of her. Her clawed fingers immediately reached up to his hand and began digging into his flesh in hopes of pulling his grip off of her neck. His fist tightened at her response around her throat and held her in place. Blood dripped from his hands and down her neck into the collar of her skin tight beige dress. She opened her mouth to take in air but it was proving to be impossible. "Sess-" She begged.

Sesshomaru could not see or hear anything. Only the sound of his blood pumping in his ears could be registered. His freedom was upon him and he could taste it on his tongue. The relief he now felt from the words of the letter delivered to him brought him much respite and renewed his rage. The beast that had been chained was now free to do as he pleased. The days of lurking and pacing, waiting for his moment to strike had come. His fist tightened around her throat again enjoying the twitch in her vocal chords and the rough constriction of the tendons there brought him much satisfaction. How he hated her voice and the ignorance that spewed from her lips. Her constant disrespect had worn his patience thin. She had absolutely no respect for anything. And he had finally had enough.

Kaguya's eyes were rolling upwards with each second. Her heart pounded as if it too was trying to break free of its constraints. Her aura expanded rapidly now realizing the danger she was in. Her eyes bled red quickly as she tried to pull forth any power she had to get him off of her. Her aura swelled against him but her attempt was futile. She tilted her chin down in hopes that it would loosen his grip but it did nothing but cause him to tighten his iron fist and lift her higher against the wall. Her beige heels had fallen off of her feet as she attempted to kick him off of her. Spots appeared in her vision and the light from the morning sun shining through the windows was unbearable. The little air she had in her lungs was released in a gasp. Her chest constricted tightly causing discomfort as there was no air to inhale from her attempt to breathe. The pain of his hold upon her grew with each second that he held her against the wall. She clawed desperately at his hands feeling true fear of the demon she had desired to attach herself to for life. "Please!" She begged with a jagged breath.

"Kaguya," He growled out through gritted sharp teeth. The scent of her fear and blood called to his basic senses and pleased him greatly. The marks on his face had become jagged as the beast stood before her, uncaring of her state. "Let this be your last warning." He purposely pushed her against the wall for added emphasis. His aura pressed against her body heavily causing her to whimper. "If you ever disrespect any of this Sesshomaru's pack again, I will kill you." With that simple threat, he quickly let go; allowing her to fall to the floor in a heap.

Kaguya coughed loudly and started to dry heave as fresh oxygen was inhaled into her lungs. She swallowed thickly and looked at the demon with fright. Her hands came up to smooth the bruised skin that was once caught in danger's grasp. Already her demon abilities were healing her flesh but the threat was still apparent. Kaguya sat in shock and confusion on the floor trying to catch her breath while running through all the events that could have led her here. Red eyes shined up at Sesshomaru with a mixture of emotions until sadness and anger simmered deep within them.

Sesshomaru's eyes were no longer filled with the warmth that he had when he stared upon the child. They were brutally cold and his face was passive as if she meant nothing. She couldn't believe it. Her knees came up to her chest. She watched as he left her his back to glance at. "W-why?" She stuttered as her tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. Something was thrown into her lap and she gazed at it with confusion. The broken wax seal of the youkai court was upon the envelope and an unfolded letter sat on top.

"When I come back downstairs, you will not be here. If you decide to test this Sesshomaru, then I will gladly toss you out myself so the maids don't have to." Sesshomaru spoke before walking out of the kitchen, leaving her alone on the floor in a crumpled mess.

With shaking hands, Kaguya picked the letter up off of her lap and turned it over. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she read the contents on the page. Her skin which once felt hot from the the feeling of fear, was now clammy and cold. Her fingers shook to unfold the letter and it was almost too difficult to focus on the letters on the page. She scanned the page to see the official seal of the Youkai Court and the signed signature of several parties. Kaguya coughed again and held her chest as she started at the beginning. Hot tears fell rapidly with every word that was read off the page. At the end, her head hung back against the wall. Her head began to pound with the brewing of a headache. Her body felt like it was at war. Her heartache and embarrassment heated her body yet on the inside she felt cold and disconnected from the everything in the outside world. She curled her legs up underneath her and began to cry out in despair. Tears mixed with her eyeliner and mascara. It ran down her face and cheeks as she fought to bite down on her lips and keep the sounds of her cries silent. A few hiccups left her throat as she threw the letter away from her body.

She had been served by the Tashio Family with the backing of the Youkai Court. The Breach in Proposal contract had occurred on her part and on the paper was a reflection of her actions that led her to the front hot seat of Sesshomaru's rage. Kaguya dropped her head into her hands and cried despairingly on the floor next to the fallen frame and her shoes. Nothing ever worked out for her and of course it was always her fault. Now Sesshomaru was lost to her for good. And so were any options she had to escape the wrath and miserable clutches of her parents.

* * *

 _Everything is where it should be. Now on to the last phase._

"Babe"

 _I suppose I should do something about them…or Kikyo could_.

"Raku"

 _Hm… I should also see if Kagura has heard anything on the wind. Hopefully she has been focusing on her task instead of pining after that wolf. I should have killed him a long time ago._

"Naraku!"

Naraku turned his expression to the woman that was his universe and smiled at her deeply concerned expression. A wrinkle lined her forehead as bright honey eyes looked back at him. Her soft hand laid firmly upon his calloused hand. The hanging lights glowing in the soft night in the Shikon's garden gave her an otherworldly glow. Her almond colored skin was highlighted by the soft white A-line dress she wore. His black jacket draped around her shoulders to shield her from the gentle cool breeze of the night. He looked at his future mate and pushed a wild curly strand of hair behind her pierced ear. "Sorry. What were you saying?" He asked while looking to his courting mark that sat on her neck.

"You've been distracted all afternoon." Spoke Marie as she tilted her head to the side to look at him. She pointed to the fat manila envelope laying on the opposite side of the table. "I know you...you've done something. What are you plotting? What did you do?" She then moved her index finger to point into his chest.

Naraku looked to her delicate hand and reached for it. He grabbed it gently between his hands in wonderment of how soft her hands were. He brought them to his lips as he spoke with a rumble in his chest. "Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet, eating her curds and whey." He kissed her thumb and index finger working down the line. "Along came a spider that sat right beside her... and frightened Miss Muffet away." He finished as he kissed her pinky. He let her hand go to rest in his as he weighed it like it was worth gold. The ring he had got her shined brightly up at him. "Why aren't you running yet, Ms. Muffet."

Marie blushed and rubbed her lips together. The ghost touches of his lips still lingered upon the back of her knuckles and the desire of him to kiss her grew. "Maybe it's because I'm not so much afraid of spiders." She responded in Spanish while tucking another wayward curl behind her ear. She looked up at him sincerely. "Spiders do a lot for the environment. They're just misunderstood is all." She finished as his eyes lolled to her form and stayed upon her with desire within them.

"Of course _**you**_ would think that." He responded with a smirk as he continued to play with her hand. His fingers rubbed hers gingerly. He was always amazed at how fragile and delicate she seemed but then that would quickly change when she was moved to anger. "And to answer your question, I am distracted by you believe it or not."

"Me." She asked with wide eyes and a broad smile. "Does it have to do with my surprise that you have been keeping to yourself all day?" She spoke while looking at the fat manila envelope that seemed to be bursting with papers seated on the table across from them. Marie had no idea why he wanted to stop by his office to pick this up before they came to dinner. When she asked, he simply smiled and told her to be patient and enjoy the day.

"You forget nothing, do you?" He joked as she turned to face him fully at the table. Naraku chuckled as he moved their water glasses and silverware out of the way. He reached into his jacket that was laying over her shoulders, in one of the inseams. He pulled out a white envelope that he kept hidden from her all afternoon. He placed the envelope on the white clothed table and pulled the large manila folder he had brought with them closer to her reach. Marie's smile was infectious as she sat with glee and curiosity expressed in her round eyes. Naraku reached out to her face and stroked her soft cheek affectionately as she leaned into his touch. "Before you open this, know that anything you desire and need will be tended to in due time. All you need to do is tell me."

Marie's eyebrows came together in confusion as she looked from her lover to the envelope. "What is it?" She faintly whispered feeling the rise of tears for some reason. Naraku's affirmations were not words to be taken lightly. Her eyes went to the white envelope on the table as he picked it up and offered it to her first.

"See for yourself." He responded with an intense gaze.

Marie reached for the white envelope and took it gently from his hand. Her fingers touched his lightly before pulling away with the paper object. She opened the envelope slowly looking from Naraku's self-satisfied smirk and then to the letters now revealing themselves. She looked to the seal noting they were official documents from the head government, business agencies, the Youkai Court, a tax company, and a property appraisal group from China. She took out the paper that was written in Chinese with confusion. She sorted through the letters and saw one translated to her in French. The French words seemed to jump out at her. Her eyes scanned the paper until her hands came up shakily to her soft glossed lips. The tears swelled in her eyes from the impact of the words written there for her heart to take in. Oxygen filled her lungs but she was too stunned to remember to breathe.

"It's true?" She asked holding the letter to her chest and quickly glancing over to Naraku. "I-I can open a practice, in your area?" Marie looked to him with hope and fear in her gaze as if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Naraku leaned forward and pulled the manila envelope across the table. "You can now help people in any area of the world you choose." He responded as he opened the larger folder and showed the tops of the various documents from several countries including property he had brought. His grin grew wider at the sound of his mate's heart going through arrhythmia as she found the treasured document explaining that she had legal rights and best wishes from the Youkai Court to help those in need. Next to it was a statement regarding the property that the Utomi's had blocked her from buying, was now rightfully hers with no disputes. Her aura exuded happiness and delight from his actions. She dug through the manila folder to look at all the documents that protected her rights and were also papers regarding property that was now in her name. Her prayers and words of gratitude began tumbling from her mouth in Spanish until her hands came together in prayer to thank her holy God. She laid the documents on the table and reached over to pull Naraku in an embrace and kissed him heatedly through her sliding tears of joy. He readily indulged and held his mate close almost pulling her out of her seat and onto his lap.

Marie pulled back to look at him through her watery smile. "Como?" She asked as she cupped his cheek and rubbed the pad of her thumb there while searching his eyes for the truth.

Naraku turned his head to kiss inside of her palm and he used his other hand to wipe her tears away. "You always wondered why I was on the phone late at night or flying off to these random countries. It took a while but I was able to negotiate with the courts about the good cause you were doing and then I bought the property you wanted under my name. Now it is yours to-."

"Mi amore!" She responded before he could finish his explanation. She kissed him again catching him off guard. Her scent overwhelmed him and he immediately thought of wishing to drown in her lilac fragrance. It wouldn't be a bad way to go especially if it meant having her body wrapped around his until he found himself into the next phase of existence. And even then, he would wait or search for her, finding that no other would do for him. His hands went to her waist and her hands wrapped around his neck.

" _Ahem."_

Both pulled away to look at the individual standing before them. One with an aggravated expression and the other one of pure joy. Marie politely pulled back and brushed her cheeks of the few tears that had freed themselves from her eyelids before they could be wiped away. "Kagome!" She greeted excitedly and stood up from the table to kiss the chef on both cheeks. She stopped however realizing Kagome's hands were full with their orders. She reached out to help Kagome but the young woman moved out of the way with a smile and ushered with her chin for her to sit back down.

Kagome happily looked between the couple noticing Naraku's hands did not leave Marie's waist and as the woman sat back down, his left hand had found its way to connect with his love. She immediately set down on the table their appetizers and a bottle of wine she personally picked for them this evening. "Sorry to interrupt but here's your orders? I do hope these are happy tears."

Naraku looked at the human with slowly softening eyes as he watched her put down their food and prepare their table personally. Gone was the pedestrian outfit from before and in its place, was that of a crisp white and black uniform. Kagome's hair was bunned tightly on top of her head leaving no strand to fall free. Her face was clear of makeup yet he found that she didn't need any. Her scent was that of a mixture of foods and spices with the light hint of lavender underneath it all. He looked over hearing his lover's voice speak animatedly about his good deed and how the night was a very special one. Kagome spoke back with equal joy and expressed her congratulations to them both. Naraku watched Kagome's plating technique as she grinned while looking over the plates carefully scanning the table for anything amiss. "This is unusual for you, I've heard." He spoke ushering to her serving their table.

Kagome used her clean towel to pop open their wine bottle and proceeded to pour them both their drinks. "True…but this serves two purposes. I get to show my gratitude to Ms. Marie and I also get to use you two as guinea pigs for my new menu options for Restaurant Week." She said brightly before taking her towel and tossing it back over her shoulders. She smiled as Marie leaned back into Naraku and held both of his hands in hers. Kagome stood straight and looked at them both. "Tonight you will be served a special menu. All items have been created as a fusion between my new home of France and that of my old home of Japan. For your appetizer, we have for you this evening Chicken Consomme Dobinmushi which consist of king prawns, conger eel, duck ham, shiitake mushrooms and turnips. A Salmon Miso Tartare which is a combination of yuzu, miso, parmesan cheese, honey ricotta cheese, tomato, salmon roe, basil and balsamic sauce. I have selected a dark rum experimented in Japan known as Choya Kokutou for you that will bring out the aromas in the Tartare and the Consomme." Kagome respectfully bowed putting her hands in front and bending her body forward at the waist. "Enjoy you guys. Your main dish will be a little different as you will taste the full variety of what is to be shared next week. If you have any suggestions or concerns don't hesitate to ask." She finished and stood up with a bright smile. "This is on the house too!" With that she backed away and hurriedly walked back from where she came leaving the two alone at their table.

Naraku leaned back into his chair and took in the moment. Marie happily began picking up an offering off the table and tried the many morsels there with an adventurous spirit. He found himself smirking as Kagome hurried off before he could say anything. Instead, he snickered and turned to the woman beside him. For once he didn't know what to say. Very few people in the world surprised him in the way that Marie and Kagome did. Of course, Kagome openly admitted that they were trying new menu items which meant she needed honesty. Also, she wanted to give back to Marie for helping her and her pup. The same pup that sort of brought them all together.

He thought on this as he stared at his reflection in his water glass. "Rin" He voiced out loud as he reached to rub his chin. A new agenda bloomed in his head and like the spider he was, he began sorting through the web of thoughts and plans to achieve it. Very few people went out of their way to do something out of kindness. He knew all about this. Maybe he should speed up things.

Marie turned her head to look at him at the sound of Rin's name being spoken. She noticed a genuine smile had curved the lips of her lover. She smiled at this and reached for a sample of the tartare. She carried it over with the palm of her hand underneath it to catch any drips on the table cloth and on his outfit. "You going to help them, aren't you?" She leaned in catching his attention. Their eyes met and electricity ran up her spine. The air began to be siphoned from her lungs at the heated gaze he gave her.

Naraku saw the offered treat coming his way and immediately leaned forward to taste. He took her offering with appreciation and delight allowing the carefully selected ingredients to dance on his sensitive palate. He chewed carefully and savored the flavors before swallowing them down. His mate pulled away with a fiery gaze. His hand reached out to capture her chin and bring her face back to his. He took in her slender face and then trailed down to her neck where his courting mark lay. He looked to her face again and leaned forward until his lips were just a breath away from her own. "Yes, Little soon to be _ **Mrs**_. Muffet. This spider is going up the water sprout to help them."

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for the next update to this story.**


	38. Chapter 38: In Vino Veritas

**Well Hello Loves!**

Thanks for all the love and the outreach! I'm safe. My house was unharmed by Irma. There is now a river in my backyard but my family is blessed and we all are fine. Also, that hurricane did give me time to edit as I now have over 105 pages to this story to upload...but it needs major editing! This chapter was 30 pages long in length soooooo it had to get cut up some.

I like how CW stole my fanfic "The Gifted" and turned it into a show. *sighs*

But any everyone except a few really like the soap opera vibe and the long chapters so you know what...that I can do! If it ain't broken, don't fix it right? New concrete updating schedule info is on my page. I have time again to write consistently!

On another note...Its almost October! Excited!

Now here you go darlinggggsss. Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 38 has been brought to you by..._**

 **Thank you Chapter 37 Reviewers**

 **Nawnana** – LoL Thank you! The hurricane was crazy and we still not out of the woods yet so they say. But we are fine and we are moving on. But I thank God though for the peace and break it gave me to clean this up and come back to the thing I like doing. God bless you. xoxoxo

 **yaoi4adollar** – Here you go my love! I hope you enjoy!

 **Tai** – Thank you love! I can't wait for you all to read how everyone comes together! Its going to be big!

 **Danielle596** – Lol Naraku can be such a likeable character! I love reading the different takes people have on his character. And Ive been working, cleaning up after this storm, etc. We finally got power and stuff! So I've had nothing but time but to catch up with writing and clean up a bit. Hope life is going well with you. My love and kisses to the kids.

 **angeleyes20876** – lol "Pulls Out Reading Glasses For the Notebook"

Yes, I wanted to show a different side to Naraku. It doesn't make it right what he's doing or how he's doing but even he had good intentions. And the road to hell is paved with them. And I love your quotes. The same could be said about the devil from the bible. People want to believe that Satan is this grotesque creature but many contexts in Christianity, Catholicism, Judaism, etc. that he was a fallen angel and is quite beautiful (some texts say he is an angel of music). And he uses his beauty many times to lure those into sin.

Naraku just might be team Sess and Kag. We will find out very soon! You're the only one so far that feels bad for Kaguya. *Tough Crowd*

And you have been excellent as ever! Loved your inquiries. Definitely had to change some things up a bit for the next chapter. But I'm ready to introduce couples! Cant wait to read your analysis for this chapter!

 **AkaNeko-Sesshy** – Lol That will come up next chapter! I promise!

 **Delite** – Thank you! Someone else appreciates a different twist in Naraku. I thought I was alone alone Alone on this island of trying to give Naraku's character a slight twist.

 **OMGBecky** – Well Becky you areeeee…..right! I love what I'm doing so I'm sticking to my guns. I intended this on being soap opera-ish and that's how it will be until the end. I did have a lot on my plate these last few months but like I said…I will finish this story….just in due time. PPPPaaainnnffullllyyy slow. I'm not going to rush. So hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Raven's Serenity** – Thank my love! I'm so glad that chapter was a binge worthy one. Makes me feel so good as a writer!

 **Nyght Elf** – You are a doll! So glad you enjoyed that last chapter and was open-minded on a new version of Naraku!

And yes finally Kaguya has been addressed! So many people were excited for that. And hell yes girl. We as women…do whatever is fit for your family. And Thanks so much for the love!

 **KagomeLove2** \- Lol your comments were so lively! But sorry babes. Its still a soap opera. People liked this style of writing and pacing so…"Shrugs shoulders". If it aint broken…don't fix it.

I got big plans for Naraku and Marie. Just you wait.

 **NarukoSon** – LoL I hope you have an enjoyable lunch break and that this makes it just a little bit more lovely.

 **Rawyyy** – Your pun was everything! Love it! And ok love. I will keep them long and full of meaningful content. Xoxo

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 37 Followers**

Nawnana

dashundra89

vamplover87.9

tso2788

vanesilva496

Marabele

dinastan

landxbeforexcrime

MidnightMoonSun

QueenKagome4ever

Roseanna817

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 37 Favs**

shecaster

Nawnana

dashundra89

tso2788

rnahlm

vanesilva496

Marabele

AkaNeko-Sesshy

landxbeforexcrime

Lunaerfaerie2010

MidnightMoonSun

3DayEventer

crazykushina

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 38: In Vino Veritas**

Shiori was dog tired. The young Inu demoness held her head in the palm of her hand as she looked over the intricate details of her proposed fashion and art show. Her bangs had become messy as they pushed between her thin fingers. The single light from her desk illuminated her sprawled tasks before her. Her red pen bounced around from one paper to the other searching for errors and mistakes to draw forward and correct. Her stomach made little grumpy noises, voicing its dismay of her refusal to find sustenance. Shiori's pen scratched across the surface of papers speedily as she burned the midnight oil. Her golden eyes travelled all over her desk, growing increasingly queasy at the sight of the mountain of papers, contracts, and fabric samples that claimed residence on her desk that night. So much still needed to be done but there just wasn't enough time. She took a glance upward at the new issue that needed to be looked over by the end of the week. The markup of the new issue sat on the corner of her desk with colorful tags, yellow sticky notes, red corrections, and deadlines written all throughout it. Then there was her own fashion show that was to kick off in the middle of Fashion Week.

A loud groan followed by a whimper escaped her thin lips. She tossed her pen down and bent to hold her head into both palms of her hand this time. She ran her palms down her slim face and peeked between her fingers to glance out at the empty dark office before her. Through the glass wall, she could see the empty desks and offices of her peers around her. Everyone was long gone and out enjoying their night. She was sure that only herself was up this late in the building frantically going through copy and messaging vendors on various details that still needed to be addressed for the show. Kikyo had done her part and her art was ready and safely stored away for pickup. She also had saw to the guests lists and sent out the final information regarding the programs and timelines of their event as well as what to expect. Kimi had left two hours ago, having finished her conference with her team in New York. She had left as well leaving her all alone to take care of everything else. Kimi's final words was a stern reminder that all eyes were on her now. The stress and the weight she now felt was heavy. She felt almost weakened by it as if it was a physical entity working to break her.

Shiori closed her eyes and reached to rub the sore muscles along the nape of her neck. She adjusted the pink blanket that covered her thighs in hopes that a small amount of comfort would come to her. How long had she been bent over her desk working like a maniac? She had lost track of time after putting out various fires from designer egos to wrangling the production team to submit a final plan for the platform designs of her show. The theme she and Kikyo agreed upon was an homage to the Renaissance Era where art of various kinds had become the star of mainstream society. A rebirth of ideas and brilliant creations. They wanted this to reflect everywhere from the moment their guests stepped foot on the property to the very last second when they would leave.

She looked to the ticking round clock on the wall; watching the second-hand tick away and announce its movement loudly in her ears. Another sigh escaped her as she glanced back down at her work wondering if it was worth continuing or not. Shiori picked up her pen and tapped it on the desk several times while doing her best to not slump over again with her head resting in the palm of her hand. She looked again at the papers with dismay. Her fingers itched to reach for her cell phone and check for messages, mainly from Shippo. How she desired to just crawl in his comfy bed and lay close to him under the mix-matched comforter and blankets in his place far away from it all.

She picked up her pen and shook her head, dropping the pen again on the desk. Shippo no doubt was either working late, studying, or deep into his dreams at this atrocious late hour. Either way, he would not call or message her today. She had told him prior that these next few weeks, she was going to be slammed and there was the high possibility that they wouldn't see each other as much. And to her chagrin, she was right. Life had been hell without his bright smile and mischievous green eyes lighting up. Furthermore, her place had been cold as the artic as well. Her bed was not the same without him next to her. She also had to remember that she was not alone in her busy affairs. She would not call him to disturb him. He had a lot going on these days. With Restaurant Week and his exit exam from culinary school approaching, he needed all the time he could get to prepare and make an impression. The last thing she wanted to do was to distract him from his priorities that would better his future.

Shiroi repeated this like a mantra over and over in her head. She tried to focus on self-control but her heart was sinking rapidly into a state of depression. She missed Shippo dearly and the more she worked, the more she resented the career choice she had made. She loved fashion and design. She wanted more than anything to prove that she could be just as good without the Tashio name attached to her, grandfathering her in everywhere she went. She didn't want people to see her as just another socialite riding the coattails of her pack mates. That's why she started her own line. Then there came to opportunity to prove that she had as much brains as she did creativity. So, she joined Vogue and began writing and analyzing trends and style techniques. But now she wasn't so sure if this is what she wanted.

Shiori missed just sketching in the garden, whimsical designs she had dreamt under the guidance of the moon and the stars. She missed sitting at her sowing machine and zoning out as she brought her sketches to life and gave them breath with crazy patterns and colorful fabrics. But she had no time for that now. She barely had time to push out the remaining designs she created for her Fashion Show. But she couldn't back out now or anytime soon. Kimi would skin her hide. She loved Kimi and idolized her tenacity with running Vogue. She had thought that she would gain some of that strength and respect from the fashion world that Kimi could command with just a blink of indifference. She desperately wanted to work and earn her own respect. But now she had no time to enjoy any of the things she used to. Vogue was becoming more of a burden than anything.

Shaking her head again, Shiori picked up her pen and pulled another stack in front of her. She grew mad at herself for her thoughts. It would do her no good whining and complaining. This was what she wanted and she was almost at the finish line. She had already blazed her own path by sticking to her guns and doing what she thought was best. Once Fashion Week was over, she would go on a small break and lock herself in Shippo's airy apartment for two weeks. But she had to finish what she started. Besides, she was here now and there was work to be done. Shiori kicked off her beige pumps underneath the desk and tucked her feet underneath her bottom in hopes of getting more comfortable. She waved her pen around while reading the text on the paper before her with determination. Just two more weeks and she was free as a bird again. All her previous thoughts had left her and her mind focused on the task at hand. Within a few minutes her pen was back to scratching across the paper with vigor working even later into the night.

 _ **Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

Shiori glanced to the phone on her desk with curiosity to see security was on the line. She dropped her pen and reached for the phone with concern wondering what could they possibly be contacting her about. "Yes?" She answered, biting her lip roughly.

Her amber eyes grew wide and the curve of her lips lifted towards the ceiling instantly. A hopeful light came to her eyes that wasn't there before. She stood up from the desk and practically knocked a few papers off the edge in her haste to stand. Her blanket fell to the floor in a heap at her feet. "Yes, yes! Let him up!" She rushed as she excitedly dropped the phone on the cradle and hung up. She excitedly brushed her fingers along the sides of her head to smooth her hair down and tightened the hold on her ponytail. Shiori could see the strands of her bangs look puffy and she blew at them in hopes that they could get volume. She ran her fingers through it to straighten it but grew frustrated at the lack of cooperation. Shiori looked to her desk and grimaced at how unruly it looked. She made to organize the chaos and look somewhat presentable. After a few shuffles of paper, she knew it was a lost cause and abandoned the task in favor of her appearance. She looked down and saw her blouse was wrinkled and her pants were rolled up to her knees. She looked around her office for a mirrored surface so she could check herself but the sound of the elevator ringing announced that her preparation time was up.

Shiori felt her lungs expand in her chest at the sight of a most wanted miracle. She slowly sunk back down into her seat and continued to look through the glass. The stress she felt from before had become nothing more than a dull ache. She watched as her beloved Shippo stroll casually into her space for the first time looking awed and curious at everything around him in the dark. In one hand was a giant black bag and swung over his other shoulder was his trusty worn beige backpack still holding on for dear life. He was still dressed in his chef's coat. His hair was even more unruly and his clothes looked wrinkled. He contrasted to everything around him yet he stood out like a foreign model made up for some creative editorial piece. Her eyes shifted to the black bag he carried. She could smell all kinds of scents and delicious spices wafting from his person and the bag bouncing in his hand. His eyes still looked about until they finally laid upon her. A bright smile bloomed across his tired face. She could see the signs of dark bags growing underneath his eyes and the sway in his gentle aura spoke of exhaustion. But still he had pushed through to come see her. And at the late hour none the less.

"Shippo!" Shiori greeted with reprieve. She made to stand but he held his one free hand up and shook it indicating that she may not move an inch further. "What? How?" She asked as she sank back down into her chair and watched him walk into her space. So many questions filled her along with the growing desire to seek refuge from the stress in his arms. Already his earthy scent called to her senses with galactic promises of warmth, security and luxurious indulgences.

"Stay there. I'll come get you when its ready." He responded as he hurried forth and looked around her office as if searching for something. With excitement, his eyebrows nearly went into his hairline as he peered into an empty corner in the room. "Your Alpha mother, Lady Kimi came in and pretty much told me you would be here."

"Kimi?" She asked in disbelief as her smile grew wider upon her face. She looked passed the glass to Kimi's empty office and smiled at her Alpha's way of doing her a solid.

Shippo nodded. "She came by the joint and told Kagome to pass a message to me not too much long ago. That you would be here working late. So, I decided to do something about that."

Shiori watched with curiosity as he shuffled towards a corner near the big glass window that stretched from ceiling to floor and sat all his belongings down on the beige carpeted floor. He immediately began excitedly unzipping his book bag. He pulled out a giant red cloth and laid it out on the ground. She continued to study his movements and observe with enthusiasm as he dug out paper plates, plastic cups, and plastic silverware. She smiled and her love for him became overwhelming as it donned on her his plans for their late evening. She could feel tears swell in her eyes as she watched him show off the plastic containers filled with warm food. Shippo opened the containers and added additional fresh seasonings and garnishes to the dishes, tasting each one as if he was back in the kitchen preparing for the customers in the dining room. Shiori watched the wrinkles on his forehead increase with concentration as whatever flavors he was searching for registered on his palate.

Shippo clapped his hands in approval and then he quickly dug into his black bag for something else. She laughed as he pulled out two bottles of cold beer that he one time swore would go with almost anything. She wasn't much of a beer drinker until she had a few with Shippo inside his loft. It became a thing she only did with Shippo. Something about the taste seemed to only go best when paired with the company of her playful fox. Shiori reached for her soft pink blanket that fell to the floor and held it close to her chest as he stood up and looked to her. She waited patiently for him to finish, when he made to stand and walked towards her direction.

Shippo looked down at Shiori and he could sense her distress that was slowly ebbing away. Her eyes were slightly puffy and he could see she was exhausted. He wondered how long Demons weren't supreme beings and could only go for so long without proper rest. This he knew from his own current experience. He bent down and reached for her. Like a magnet, her body easily slid into his arms. He lifted her from her chair and adjusted her so that she fit closer to him in his hold comfortably. Naturally, he came forward and she met him halfway with a light kiss. He pulled away and walked her over to his makeshift picnic area in the corner of her office. She held onto him as she fluidly sunk to his knees and rocked backwards to sit on his rear. Somehow, she had adjusted to sit comfortably in his lap with his back against the wall and her blanket covering them. Food was served on the plates and conversation flowed casually between them followed by a few bouts of welcoming silence.

"I can't wait for this to end." Shiori voiced as she snuggled into his hold, happy and full. All willpower to finish her work had evaporated into the night the more she sank into him. At this thought, Shiori shifted slightly against him. She thought better than to get too comfortable. There was a place she wanted to go that was way better than the straight lines, mod colors, and chic floors of her office.

Shippo laid a kiss to her forehead. "You can do it. You're a Tashio, remember."

Shiori looked up at him. The skyline line lights from the window reflected in his bright green hopeful eyes. She smiled at his kindness and the true belief he had for her within his spirit. "Let's go home."

* * *

Kagome looked down at the screen of her cell phone as she reread the text message Sesshomaru had sent her earlier that night. His simple two worded text was enough to get her ears burning in the fall air as she rushed to get to his restaurant in the middle of Paris. She hustled through the streets, passing grumbling strangers, romantic tourists, and the late-night crowd that shuffled about near the heart of the city. Her beige jacket blew open from her speed and her messy bun flopped about on the top of her head. Her breathe came out in puffs from between her pink lips as her feet took her hurriedly into the dark night. The gentle lighting of the lamp posts lining the grey sidewalk and the headlights from the many cars driving about, aided her sight in her pursuit of the Inu demon's restaurant.

She had just finalized the Restaurant Week menu earlier in the week. Low and behold, the mighty prince wanted a rush order of extravagant menus detailing her finished product. Such a detail wasn't in the plans and Sesshomaru had never mentioned that he wanted a tangible print-out of the menu. Kagome had to pay extra to get the menus designed and delivered in under a few days. Also, the specifics such as the gloss, shine, and the environmental friendly paper added to the increasing cost of the marketing endeavor that she was regretting by the minute. She still didn't see why she couldn't do as she had been doing in the past. Her little bistro style chalkboard with the ever-changing menu written in Sango's cursive lettering was always acceptable and beloved by her patrons. But leave it to Sesshomaru to find folly with something as little as her pavement marketing strategies.

Kagome blew out the air that was filling her lungs in a large puff as she slowed her steps down. Her bangs lifted from her forehead from the force of wind. She looked down to the fancy menus she stuffed into her purse with annoyance. She had to admit, they were pretty and their element of sophistication did not go lost on her ego. The little menus were discreet with clean lines and eloquent font detailing the experience to be had at her restaurant and beyond. She still found it to be a little bit too delicate for her taste. But if it would make the Inu ass happy then she would bite her tongue.

 _For now at least._

The moment the shipment of custom menus had arrived at her restaurant, everyone was jumping with excitement and borderline hysteria. It was finally sinking in that Restaurant Week was upon them. Everyone grabbed a menu and looked at the little pieces of rich paper with their own emotions bubbling forth and attaching to the little souvenir. Already, they had taken two of the menus and posted them on the bulletin board where they put announcements, reminders, memories, and special notes. She had even caught Bankoustu tucking in a little menu into his jacket as he and the guys moved the boxes in the back for safe keeping. Despite his tough exterior, he was very much a softy and a romantic at heart. No doubt he was going to keep this as a memento of the event he shared with his girlfriend. The excitement and thrill of doing something different was palpable among her crew. And she would be a liar if she said that she didn't feel it as well. This Restaurant Week was different. Magical even. She could feel it.

The young chef looked up to the dark sky finding the moon had been hidden behind billows of clouds that night. Her heart was still beating in her chest as her mind ran over the ever growing mental to-do list. She had all the equipment scrubbed down and ready for the week to come. Her trusty ingredient sources at the market were notified of her early morning orders and she threw in an extra tip to keep their loyalty. She had tried to send everyone home early to rest up. She thought they needed to use the next day to relax before the big day. But they would not have it. Everyone stayed late that evening, pulling their weight to make sure that everything in the whole place was spotless, clean, prepared, and ready for their moment to express to the world why they were one of the top culinary experiences in France. Everyone washed linens, scrubbed tables, chairs, and walls, and restocked specific items. The twins and Sango cleaned and double checked the ovens. Esmerelda had called and told them of the success arrival of her cocoa beans and other supplies. Jak and Shippo prepared the basics for the makings of various sauces and soups. Bank of course sharpened all the knives and utensils needed while arguing occasionally with Myoga about one thing or another. She and Miroku changed the house menu to the Fall offerings while being mindful of the split operations they had in the back. The time had run from them when they all got excited from the delivery of the menus. She finally had to just kick them out after realizing that she was very late with her small appointment with "Prince Prissy Pants".

This earned her a few snickers and sassy remarks but she couldn't help but shy away from the ominous expression of Miroku as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head at her with feigned acquiesce. She knew that look very well and she wanted to do her best to avoid any lengthy periods of time alone with the monk out of fear that he would discover something that her mind couldn't exactly wrap around again. Miroku had been doing that a lot lately. First it was with Inuyasha. But now the monk seemed intent on badgering her about the older Inu brother. He had raised his suspicions to her about Inuyasha countless of times. Even going so bold as to do so in front of Inuyasha when he would come by. But she had laid to rest his inquisitive mind. They had nothing more than just an amicable friendship. A friendship based on a foundation of respect. One that involved seeing his naked pectorals early in the morning during breakfast. How god like they looked given the glow of the golden sun against his tanned skin.

Kagome shook her head and almost collided with someone due to her lack of attention to her surroundings. She quickly moved out the way and focused on her current surroundings. Another woman that walked the sidewalk wearing what looked to be nursing scrubs had the same tired eyes that she felt. Kagome wondered for a moment if the woman was equally as lost in her thoughts as well. Both women spoke quick apologies and smiled in a polite acknowledgement of the other as they walked around and went on about their late-night stroll.

Kagome looked up to the building looming closer with gratitude. Lots of people were strolling about due to the close proximity of Paris's number one attraction. The Eiffel Tower shimmered dazzlingly in layers of light and gold under the cloudy night. Kagome felt a bit envious of the Iron Lady. Her beauty never dulled or dimmed even on the ghastliest of days and nights of weather. She forever was there standing strong and lovingly embracing everyone who traveled far and wide to be in her space, serving as encouragement for all those that loved in its many forms. The Iron Lady constantly gave and received love. Never once did anyone walk away untouched by her presence.

" _Madame?"_

Kagome didn't realize that she had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to gaze upwards at the beautiful monument. Her eyes trailed the tall beauty up to its highest point; once again lost in her musings. It was only until the doorman of Sesshomaru's building had spoken to her that she came to her senses and quickly rushed forward. A light blush ghosted her cheeks and a warm thank you was given to the demon that held the door open for her to enter.

The demon nodded his head and pointed upwards towards the top. "He is expecting you."

Kagome nodded her head and thanked the kind soul before rushing forward to the elevators to get the late impromptu meeting over with. This time, Kikyo had Rin for the day and she wanted to get home to relieve her sister of her newly regained Aunty duties. Inuyasha had taken Rin into his care for the week but she couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Kikyo came by and offered her services in the evenings. Well more like takeover since Kikyo found Inuyasha's babysitting techniques to be, "questionable". Kagome looked down at her cell phone as she hopped in the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. She sent Kikyo a message asking about Rin's current status and waited patiently for a response.

The sound of the doors announcing her arrival had come and she quickly hurried out the elevator onto the rather luxurious entry way. Gone was the greeter for the night, yet the rich textured wooded door was cracked invitingly open. She pushed gently upon the door allowing herself into the dining room. She paced fully into the large decadent room and looked around at the suave stylings that was Sesshomaru's restaurant with a look of quiet content. She gazed at the rich texture of the wooden tables without their covers. The large clear windows revealed the skyline of the city and the Eiffel Tower in all her glory. The gentle colored lighting coming from the bar in the center gave the otherwise dark room a nice glow. The lights were turned out except for a few coming from the far left. Her brown eyes roamed until they fell upon the silver crown of Sesshomaru's head at one of the corner booths.

She walked forward almost cringing inside at how loud her feet echoed in the quiet space. The thought of sitting down finally weighed on her body. Exhaustion settled into her bones with each step she took to reach the table. When she finally reached Sesshomaru, a slight smile came to her lips. The table held many small plates and a place setting for two. On the other side were various types of papers scattered to the far left of their sitting area. Sesshomaru's head was turned down and his old-fashioned ink pen scratched whimsically across the sheet of paper that held a wax seal. He did not look up nor did he say anything to acknowledge her arrival. She rolled her eyes at the only greeting she got from him which was the loud ambience of silence.

"You really know how to greet a lady." She spoke, breaking the stillness in the large room. She watched with a humorous expression as his eyes slowly travelled upwards from his papers and onto her face. His hand stopped moving the pen on the letters on the table. Kagome just stood and watched as he finally made eye contact with her. His expression was stoic as he just gazed at her and then he was moving. Kagome smiled and began to maneuvere her bag onto the cushioned seat of the booth and made to take her coat off when two hands were suddenly helping her pull off the jacket with ease.

Sesshomaru folded her jacket over his forearm and bent to her ear. "You are late, miko."

Kagome turned her head to look back at him while a shiver ran up her spine. She watched his head nod and his honey eyes flicker to the empty seat across from him where a plate and wine glass sat. Kagome smiled as she again looked to the table with a seed of hope under the dim lighting. She expelled the air in her chest and moved to sit down in the cozy booth with her eyes still scanning the restaurant for any signs of food; hoping that he wasn't doing all of this to get back at her for being just a smidge bit late.

"Hey, I'm here now demon." She tossed back at him as she reached up and pulled her hair out of its messy prison. "Besides, you're the one that just had to get these things in today." She pulled the little menus out of her purse and placed them on the stack of papers that were to the side of the table. Her eyes saw the crimson seal of the youkai court on one of the documents. Concern seeded itself into her belly. "But great Prince of Vanity, your wishes were granted. Here they are." She motioned to them on the table before looking back at him.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow as he laid her jacket over the back of the booth gently. "Solidarity." He responded as he turned his head to look at the miko who was clearly in a playful mood despite the tired lines around her wide eyes. She held a smile on her face as she finger-combed her hair into some semblance of control. He heard the slight grumbling of her stomach due to his sensitive hearing. However, Kagome did not acknowledge her own state of distress and this perturbed him a little bit. Kagome was a very caring human this he knew. But the more he came to understand and study her, the more confused he became. What he was able to deduce from their shared time was that despite the amount of attention she gave to others, she rarely gave any to the caring of her own wellbeing. He listened again catching the sound of irritation in her belly. "And you must not be hungry seeing the hour at which you chose to arrive." He said before looking at the clock on the wall.

Kagome tilted her head, growing steadily annoyed with his commentary regarding her tardiness. She touched her belly feeling the grumbling echo inside. She knew this would be the beginning of an internal riot if she didn't get something to eat now. She was in a such a hurry to get here that she didn't even share in the usual late meal with her staff. Kagome had hoped he would have something but by the looks of her situation, it was growing dismally bleak. Most likely he had put whatever he was going to serve away, which would have been fine had her stomach not decided to rebel at such an atrocious hour. She normally would just wave her hunger off and wait until she got home, but it was already late into the night. Kagome frowned as she thought on this further. Her state of distress was his fault to begin with because he just had to have a physical copy of her menu in his hand tonight and couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Kagome moved the plate in front of her into center and decided to bite back. "Well if you couldn't just wait until tomorrow like a normal sane person, we both wouldn't be here so late in the night to begin with." She paused in her statement hearing the grumbling getting louder and a slight pain in the back near her spine that made itself known. _**When did I eat last?**_ Kagome sat a bit stiffer in her seat, trying her best to keep her body under some example of a decorum. She secretly began praying that his ears would not pick up on any awkward noises that would speak of her hunger. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself by having her stomach pains negotiate with Sesshomaru across the table. "You know, I never got around to eating your food. I wonder is it worth it." Kagome said flippantly, hoping it would change the conversation.

Sesshomaru simply looked at her but did not go for the bait. Instead he grabbed the papers and pen that was on the table. The growing sounds of her belly were enough to bring a smirk to his lips and a rouge inflamed color to her cheeks. "Miko, you could just use your words and request nourishment instead of starving yourself and deafening my ears with your bodily noises." He responded as she gripped her stomach in hopes of muffling the sound.

"You prick!" Kagome muttered and made to retort further but he was already walking away towards the door. She turned to see him close it and then he went into an adjacent room. Kagome thought about the seal she saw and she couldn't help but think of what was to become of him if Kikyo didn't help him. He would be caged. And while she found him to be annoying and stuck up, she believed that no one should be tricked into anything. She didn't notice that he had walked by and went into the kitchen. Her stomach made a very loud declaration of its demands. She looked down at herself and groaned softly at her body's betrayal. She let loose a deep sigh and simply allowed her body to sink into the comforting cushion of her seat. She would take his rude remark if it meant that something delicious and solid would nourish her body before she passed out at the table.

She looked up to see him walk back into the dining room pushing a trolley. Kagome sat up in her seat and followed him with interest as he made his way to the table. Seeing him strolling with the little cart made her giggle somewhat. Here he was, this great Inu royal pushing a cart to her lowly table. She took in his white plain button up shirt and rolled beige pants with expensive looking loafers. His hair swung down his back like a shimmery silver rain fall behind him accented from the dim lighting of the ceiling and the reflection of the Eiffel Tower in the window. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the image he gave. How could someone that was known to be absolutely deadly go on to doing something so domesticated? But then again, it was a career that involved the daily use of sharp objects and fire so maybe there was something to the culinary career that appealed to his natural instincts. She found the whole ordeal to be comical and absurd.

Sesshomaru came forward and quickly began to place their meal on the table. He glanced up several times to watch as Kagome's eyes flitted from his form and back to the table. Curiosity grew in his chest as he took in her analytical and amused expression. He uncovered the trays of food and bestowed them upon her eyes to feast. Immediately, the very delicate smells wafted gently onto his senses pleasantly. His creation made perfectly before them. His nose could smell the purity of the meats he had grilled and the gentle roasting of a few vegetables. He had found humans to over-season their meals with high volumes of salts, herbs, and other enhancers that rather ruined the natural taste rather than augment them. His eyes went to surveying the miko that shared in the same culinary world as he had found himself in and he couldn't help but feel something akin to anxiousness in the pit of his belly brewing into his lungs.

Kagome sat forward in her seat and watched with genuine interest as he laid the evening meal before her. She looked at his skill and preparation as he moved each little meal to the small plates he sat around the table. Everything was so colorful and the smells that were washing over her smelt divine. She took note of the simple ingredients they shared in their dishes such as the fresh grilled salmon, robust gamey beef from Japan, the cooked artichokes, and fresh strawberries made into a soft glaze for the meats. Everything looked simple yet conjured up thoughts of France and Japan. She could see all the traditional Japanese dishes that had a very slight change to them because of the use of French ingredients but for the most part they were simple and elegant.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru with excitement and wonder as she began to realize that he was serving her a sample of the dishes that he had prepared for Restaurant Week. Her eyes lit up at the realization as she looked at the very basic ingredients in her dishes so beautifully laid before her. The humble origins of her past were wafting with fresh and delicious scents that called to her stomach's war cry with promises of reprieve and satisfaction.

"This looks amazing, Sesshomaru." She complimented as her imagination ran wild with her senses. "You did all this?" Kagome's eyes strolled up to look at him in wonder and disbelief.

Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction as he popped a bottle of wine and poured just a taste in a glass. He tilted his head and put the cork back in the bottle before moving on to another and pouring a different type into a prepared glass. The praise of just the visual she was experiencing excited him. He looked onto her face and saw the raw enjoyment and appreciation she had for his work. He saw the lifting of her eyes as they flitted about from one dish to the other. Her chest rose greatly as she inhaled the variety of scents. Her fingers curled obviously in search of her eating utensils yet her elbows were pushed back as if to restrain herself. Her excitement was palpable with the food making a delicious combination of tastes on his tongue.

He looked at everything that was placed on the table with pride as he had created it all with his bare hands. Such a feeling he felt was rare in the modern times. Sesshomaru poured the final bottle of wine into a glass and looked up as Kagome unfolded her napkin and politely placed it into her lap. He saw her reach for her menu that she had previously tossed on the table and pull it to her side to compare. He looked at the well-crafted menu and was pleased with the outcome. She had fought him religiously at first on crafting a menu for her guests but eventually she caved in. The menus worked well for the transitioning of their customers from his restaurant to hers and it also served as a helping guide for patrons to order based on the ingredients they sampled prior to arriving to their destination. As he watched her face he could see her finally get fully onboard with the use of the little menu's. The fire and stubbornness had flared and were now subsiding now that the proof was before her eyes. Sesshomaru found Kagome to be very stubborn the more he worked with her but reasonable and willing to negotiate.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at Sesshomaru as he sat back down in his seat across from her. "This is…wow." She said a bit winded as she dissected everything with her eyes at the table already seeing what others who weren't trained in the art of culinary cooking could not.

"You haven't tasted anything yet." He reminded her as she nodded her head and reached for her silverware. "But the question is now miko, are you going to run this time out of my restaurant before you have tasted my food?"

Kagome almost dropped her knife at his statement. Her happy expression began to shift into that of a glare. The memory of her and Sango dashing away months ago brought embarrassment back again to the dinner table. _**How did he know it was me?**_ Her cheeks grew warm at the thought but her eyes did not stray from his face. There was no point in denying or bringing up the past so she just responded to get on with the night and the meal. "I'm ready to eat when you are." She fixed her posture in her seat and waved her hand at the setting of dishes at the table. "It looks good but you're right. It could taste like trash." She challenged.

Sesshomaru was moving his hands before she could finish. Kagome watched eagerly as he began serving her first a sample of artichokes which started things off on a more French-esque note before gradually moving into the cooked salmon dish with the pickled sides served with more Japanese style cooked dishes. She used her fork to poke and divide the food in half so she could see the coloring and the texture of the food she was about to consume. The steam rising off the food as she parted it was exceptional and everything was cooked to perfection. With controlled motions, she casually began to lift her food to her lips and took a bite at what he had created. The food hit her many taste buds on her tongue and she made the mistake of making eye contact as she did so.

 **Damn.**

An appreciative sound like that of a moan came from her lips as her food registered in her brain. Her eyes stayed connected with his as he held hers like ransom while watching her receive what he had given. The combination of the organic savory flavors of his dish with that of the deep honey pigment in his eyes heightened the experience. It tasted just as great as she knew it would. Kagome chewed her food slowly picking up very subtle ingredients such as garlic and onion in her artichokes. Something else was there but it was so subtle she could barely pick up on it. Kagome also knew her inability to register the ingredient had a lot to do with the intense observation Sesshomaru was giving to her reactions.

Breaking eyes contact, she curiously began to pick apart her cooked salmon. She moved her fork on its side to cut through the hearty piece of salmon noticing its butter like texture and desirable pink coloring that spoke of a great piece of cooked fish. She kept her eyes on her food this time unwilling to explore why exactly her chest was beating the way it was and why she couldn't look the demon in his face now. Kagome picked up a piece and brought it to her lips. She blew away the rising steam from her salmon to cool it before she placed it into her mouth.

She couldn't help it this time but smile. Her teeth grazed the metal of her fork as she swept it free of its prize. The small hints of light garnishes were very light and the actual ingredients that were presented on center stage stood out like bright stars. The sampling for the artichoke and the salmon were amazing even in their simplistic form. She finally registered the Japanese ingredient Yuzokosho that was almost invisible until the two came together in her mouth. She looked at the dishes and at the other few samplings he had on the table for her to try with satisfaction. She knew he had done what he had set out to do.

Kagome looked at him again and this time she couldn't think. Her senses were heightened and her imagination had started on this journey that he created. She continued to chew and relish in the savory flavors dancing on her palette so intricately. She continued to share contact as he looked at her without blinking. Instead he moved one of the wine glasses to her finger tips. Her fingers glided up the edge of the stem with his as a guide coaxing her into indulging in the selection of wine he chose for these samplings. The warmth of his fingers tingled her skin as they continued to share eyes contact. She chewed and swallowed her food before taking his cue and drinking a sip from her glass. The wine he selected was a Sancerre which had a zesty flavor that woke up the gentle flavor of the artichokes and the salmon.

Sesshomaru continued to watch her with interest as she gave herself over to the world before her. He watched with the sight of a hawk as she gave everything a once over with careful eyes and verbally noted the techniques she found. She was a woman that was very controlled but here she was excitedly using her hands along with these various sounds to describe her level of enjoyment. She was free in this moment and so willing to show her thoughts and feelings regardless of their eccentric relationship. And he couldn't look away. She turned her dishes around on the plate and ate things separately and then together. Her lips made various sounds ranging on the scales of high pitch tones. Her face spoke clearly of her joys and confusion as she ate her pathway to discovery.

Kagome swallowed and pulled away to set her glass down, daring not to look away from him. The smile that was on her face lingered and her belly finally quieted. Kagome took note of the slight tip of his left side of his lips into dare she say a smile…a pompous one but a smile nonetheless. They were separated by a table of various small dishes and glasses of beverages to accompany them but it felt like it all was shrinking by the moment. Something about the moment seemed intimate suddenly. Kagome grabbed for her glass of water to wash it all away and to give her palate a fresh start. She watched him prepare the next sampling and move it in front of her with excitement.

"So, you do know what you're doing after all." Kagome cheekily spoke as she hid her grin behind her glass of water.

"Of course. This Sesshomaru is well skilled in various aspects of life. I'm surprised you haven't defiled anything yet with the over drenching of salt yet miko." He responded back as she laughed thinking of their first meeting back at her restaurant.

"I only add it to vanquish demons in my restaurant. It's a good organic remedy to vanquish one or two you don't want hanging around. But it must not be working because you're still here." She commented as she drank more water.

His hands worked quickly and confidently before her to prepare the next sample. Conversation flowed between them naturally mixed with the banter and the digs. Within minutes she found herself going into the next sample…and the next….and the next. After a while, Kagome stopped tasting and started experiencing. The little sampling dinner had turned into a test kitchen as Sesshomaru's samples began to mix and match with different dishes and sides. She pushed and pulled at her food detailing everything she witnessed. Tales of childhood and the raising of Rin had come up before moving back onto neutral territory. Her fork had found its way to his lips several times as she coaxed him into mixing his food with other things on the table. The first time he wouldn't dare try her concoctions but slowly he caved in and was surprised at the many tastes she had created from his dishes.

"Stop being so scared." She said as she held the fork out to his lips. "Rin would eat this in a heartbeat. My Rin is fearless." She said one time as she gathered a pairing or items that didn't exactly look like they go together. But he ate it. All of it. Mainly because he would not have his valor compared and demeaned by an overzealous inquiring mind and belly of a pup. The fork soon switched positions and was placed in his hands. Sesshomaru took it upon himself to mix and match himself with her being the test taster. One mix of samples that she tried didn't taste very well. She shivered and pushed the fork away. An act that entertained Sesshomaru as he chuckled and continued his pursuit of finding mixtures of samples and combining them for her to try.

Kagome was surprised to hear him laugh at times. The sound was deep and warm almost reminding her of that of a very dark and rich brand of melted chocolate. The sound came out more and more as she explained what felt like some cosmic understanding about something or another. She began to lose track with much help from her wine. She was talking and her hands went flying in explanation. Sesshomaru would respond back with very simplistic views about whatever point she was making with less grandeur and fluff. He realized later that the miko was subtly signing as she spoke with her hands. Even when she repeated herself at times she would sign with her hands repeatedly as well. The atmosphere was relaxed and the wine flowed until they had reached the last dish.

Kagome had her head rested in the palm of her hand as she smiled at the empty dishes and glasses spread across the table. Her body was warm and her head was a bit fuzzy. She looked at the empty glasses and bottles that sat on the table and sighed in contentment. She shifted her weight and felt her legs had moved underneath her on the seat. Her eyes felt heavy and she began to slowly regret drinking so much of the aged Chardonnay that was meant for a demon's consumption. "I'm excited." Kagome said as she rubbed her neck soothingly. "Everything was fantastic Sesshomaru. You are an amazing chef." She spoke as the wine loosened her tongue and warmed her body into butter.

Sesshomaru tilted his head and took in the rare sight of the woman that he couldn't stand a few months ago. Kagome sat looking rather comfortable and content across from him. Her black hair hung down over one shoulder and her bangs were a bit frizzy having been freed from the scrunchie. He and Kagome had gone through the sample menu for Restaurant Week and did more than just sample the wine. At one point he had to take the bottle meant for youkai away from her knowing that she would be out for days if she drank even more than a cup. But Kagome didn't care. She loved the bitter taste of the wine and spoke up about the origins of the brand he had poured for her to taste. She had more knowledge about things then he originally gave her credit for. Her aura was gentle and soothing despite the pulsing of her power just beneath her skin. He found his posture had slackened and much of his words had left him as they worked their way from one sample to the next. Kagome was rather witty and intelligent but had a very child-like quality about her. He enjoyed her company despite the little smart remarks she would toss out reminding him of her status as being a woman from the Higurashi Clan.

Sesshomaru smirked before he looked to the clock on the wall. He ran his claws through his hair and sighed realizing the night had gotten away from them. He moved to stand and pridefully picked up the plates, silverware, napkins, and glasses. Kagome stood up as well with help of the seat and helped him where she could. She reached for her purse and checked her phone. Her hand went to her forehead at the many missed messages and phone calls. It was later than she realized and she desperately needed to get home.

Sesshomaru stacked everything on the cart and turned to the miko. "Come Kagome. You are in no condition to walk anywhere especially alone."

Kagome put on her coat that was folded behind her and hooked her purse onto her arm. "Thank you." She responded before reaching for a few empty bottles left on the table that wouldn't fit on the cart.

Sesshomaru pushed the cart into the kitchen right. He heard the footsteps of Kagome following behind him as he approached the industrial dish washer. He opened the large device and began filling up the metal tin with the dishes they had used. Kagome managed to walk forward into the large pristine kitchen and looked around with an impressed expression. His kitchen was pretty standard for a chef and without the extra adornments she thought a chef of his status would have. Everything was stainless steel, white, and very clean. His counters were plain and white. She saw the warming stations that were still on that was keeping the food he had made warm. The stoves and the grill were tidy showing only a little bit of use from the night. She held the empty wine bottles that she had carried closer to her body as she looked around where to place them. Suddenly her hands were lifted and the bottles were slowly taken from her fingers gently. She watched Sesshomaru walk across the kitchen and into the back out of sight

Kagome followed him as he left. The quiet conversations and the red seal passed through her mind again. Here he was doing what he loved and he possibly had no idea what was going on behind his back. She had enjoyed his company and found him to be instrumental in the caring of Rin. If the shoe was on the other foot, she would want to know. But she didn't really know Sesshomaru and what he wanted or what he knew. From what she was hearing, no one knew. Kagome thought on the subjects they had touched on but never really cleared the air about. Like his relationship with Rin. Kagome could feel the wine shift her thoughts around like the waves during a storm at sea. She bit her lip and knew that if she would say something if she didn't keep busy. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked around taking note of the few ingredients that were left out and went to put them away.

Sesshomaru walked back into the kitchen and saw Kagome searching cabinets and putting things away where she thought they went. He turned the warming stations off and took the remaining food to put away into containers. Once finished, he went back to the cart and tended to the glasses they used. He loaded them into the next washer. He turned on the machines and placed it on the correct settings before starting them up to cleanse. The sound of water washing inside filled the silence left between them.

"Why do you care so much?"

The Inu demon turned his head to see the miko leaning against the counter with a pensive expression. She looked at him directly with her lips pouted. Her eyes were wide from the alcohol and her cheeks were pink as well. Her skin held a glow to it as she tried to look at him with a serious expression. Sesshomaru said nothing but raised his eyebrow at her question.

The warmth of the wine continued to spread throughout her body. Kagome knew what she had garnered was nothing more than liquid courage to ask the questions that had been bugging her for months now. Pride would not allow her to do this another time and she was sure there wouldn't be another moment of authenticity and privacy with the Inu Prince. She licked her lips again already feeling the beginnings of the symptom "cotton mouth" and tried again. "I don't understand you. Why do you care so much about Rin? What is it with you and the Yomi's. And why are you with that…that monster of a woman when you don't love her or like her…or anything else?" Kagome asked exasperated as she threw up her arms. "Is it because you're Apexing? Finally?"

Sesshomaru was shocked. His eyes widened as she said the word that no other had uttered to him. ' _ **How did she know?'**_ The rush of her questions had momentarily stuck him. The whole night he did not think of his present situation. He looked at the miko as she continued to stare back at him. He had questions of his own that clouded his mind such as where she got her information from and why ask all of these things now? How much did she actually drink? He knew humans had a very low tolerance and most likely they shouldn't have gone through so many bottles. Needing to gain some ground he questioned her about her skeletons. "Why do you hesitate to speak up about your siblings and your apparent distant relationship that you have with them?" He countered as he stood straight and narrowed his eyes at her. He called forth his power to burn a bit of the alcohol in his body to hopefully free his mind.

Kagome sputtered. "T-t-that's not fair! You can't answer my question with a question. And it's none of your business about my family! I asked a question regarding Rin's relationship with you which doesn't involve others." She fired back at him. Her cheeks and ears were heated and she could feel the blood flowing in her veins. The heat of her powers sizzled just below the surface.

"And I asked a question about you which last time I checked, you are her temporary guardian. And your family issues does directly affect Rin's growth and behavior thus making your relationship with your pack members my business." He countered with a frosty bite to his words. His demonic aura began to rise and he was finding it hard to bite back his temper thanks to the alcohol. Slowly he could feel his high ebbing away but it did very little to placate him. "And I'll answer your questions when you have answered mine."

Kagome inhaled sharply at his words. Never had anyone spoken to her in such a way nor demanded to know about her family affairs. This wasn't how she pictured the conversation to go. But then again she didn't exactly plan to ask these things either. They were having a great time and then it had begun to spiral out of control.

 _ **Why did he have to go and ruin it?**_

 _ **Why couldn't he just answer her question?**_

 _ **Why did he have to go there?**_

Kagome took a step back and found her butt had hit the edge of a counter. "I don't need to explain anything to you!" She spat gripping the counter harshly and looking for an exit. She moved her head too quickly and grew instantly dizzy from the movement. "I got to get out of here." She muttered as she moved to walk away with a slight tilt in her steps. The tingling sensation of her miko powers rose with her temper.

"I heard you were a runner." He spoke walking forward into her space, blocking her way out. Something about having the miko caught between his claws excited him and angered him at the same time. "But I particularly don't like to hunt weak game."

Her head spun towards him and she looked up, keeping eye contact with him. "What?" She asked breathlessly. "I'm not weak! Did Kikyo say-"

"No miko." He silenced her. "The fact that you are so ready to have Kikyo as the cause of this predicament you are now in speaks volumes. If you must know, your previous actions led me to this belief about you. Remember in my Beta's kitchen you were questioned by my alpha and you dodged her questions and ran. You're doing so now. You're a coward. A weakling above everything else."

"I am not!" She responded shakily. Her tear ducts began to flow with moisture and her hands shook as she braced herself against the white countertop. The warmth that she felt from the wine began to shift to that of another heat source. An organic one that began to push out against her skin and sizzle his. "I'm not weak!"

"Hn." He responded with a scoff at her reaction. He felt the warning of her miko powers brewing. His instincts rushed forward putting him on alert. Formidable they were but he would bet his skills and resilience was far greater against the untrained miko that he knew she was. "Prove it, miko." He spoke standing to his full height and making to walk away now done with the conversation.

"I'm not! I'm afraid." She yelled out watching as he turned his back to her. This angered her even more. "Come back here!" She yelled and walked right behind him. Something inside her was caged and it wanted out. She was tired of this. She knew this is what people must be thinking about her all the time. No one cared to ask her how she felt. What she had gone through. She was not weak. And she certainly didn't want to take that comment from some arrogant prince who took culinary as a hobby because he had billions of dollars to fall back on, including a clan to help when he needed it. She tossed her purse on the table and stood still. She clutched her fists at her sides. "Stop and face me dammit!"

Sesshomaru paused in his steps. Her voice was strong and the base she put in her voice was commanding. He stood still but he did not turn around. The tension in the room was thick between them. His clawed fingers dangled at his side with a twitch. How he could picture this moment in another lifetime. A great grassy field would have spanned with them standing on opposite sides. The wind whipping in his hair blowing her scent into his nose as he prepared for battle. The moon hanging in between them…blood sworn enemies. His sword would be at his side and she would have held probably a bow and arrow aimed at his head. But here they were, in his kitchen. The sound of the dish washer working in the background was nearly silenced by the deep breaths she was taking. He stood still waiting for her response.

Kagome sighed looking down at the white floors before turning around to brace her hands against the counter. Her knuckles had tightened and she was shaking with anger, distress, and other thoughts and emotions that crowed her cerebrum and heart. There was a reason she tried not to talk or think about it all. She had so many depending on her now that it was too late to go back and revisit the past. She couldn't afford to be weak as he called it. Her eyes were blurry and her nose became clogged. Her ears burned from mortification. She could feel herself coming undone. The humiliation and chaos she felt when she was crying in the alley behind the Shikon where Inuyasha found her was coming back. She couldn't do this in front of him too. In front of Sesshomaru. He called her weak for not answering his questions and here she was breaking down like some idiot.

 _ **But what would he think of her now? He clearly knew something.**_

 _ **Would he use that against her?**_

 _ **Could he do that? Would he tell the others of her moment of weakness?**_

 _ **Would they use this to take Rin away?**_

Her mind began to swim and she felt suddenly nauseous. Sink or swim. The day of reckoning had come and in the back of an arrogant demon prince's kitchen too. A prince that so happen to have a past with Rin. The irony. Everything began to fall apart before her. But she had to say something to him. She couldn't walk around like some loon on the verge of tears all the time. Ready to break. She had to tell him. But could she trust him? A garbled sound came up as she fought to hold back the dam ready to break. The alcohol within her had betrayed her. It lowered her defenses and Sesshomaru's company that night brought her into a false sense of security. It made her believe in something. What that something was, she did not know. Kagome felt her body shaking and something wet had fallen onto her hands. She looked down to see droplets of water crashing against her skin.

"I-I lost" She mumbled before her hands came up and cupped her face. Kagome realized that she was shaking now. Tears ran down her face and her mouth started to quiver. Here she was going down a slippery slope and this time…there might not be anything left of her pride when Sesshomaru got through with her.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for the next update to this story.**


	39. Chapter 39: Tonic

**_Hello Snowflakes!_**

Here you go! I'm tired, sleepy and ready to pass out.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 39 has been brought to you by..._**

 **Thank you Chapter 38 Reviewers**

 **kagomeLove2** – Lmao! Nigela sounds like quite a character!

And who knows?

Yeah, I will flesh out more relationships and I'm getting a lot of requests to explore Kagura's story surprisingly!

I wish it was on TV. Sigh!

 **Youkai55 –** Awe! Thanks and this chapter will answer a lot of questions. Hope all is well!

 **NarukoSon** – lmao! I just might do it! I'm telling you!

 **Nyght elf** – Well you had to be patient for this chapter. Lol And thank you love! Hope this chapter gives you some feels!

 **CherroBomb627** – Thank you for the support and the love. And I'm going to finish this story! God damn it! Grad school be damned! *waves fist in the air*

 **Guest 1** – Thank you! But remember the heart wants what it wants.

 **sejieneedscoffee** – Lmao! My love thank you so much! If only you could see my notepad! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

 **angeleyes20876** – Right! There is just a lot of grey area. On one hand Kaguya needs to own up and on the other, the abuse she faces is just crazy. But people are like that. So I'm glad her dynamic causes you to think.

And your analysis of Sess and Kags relationship is pretty on point! I'm about ready to start building to the climax here! And I will definitely be getting into relationships and clearing things up. Its about that time!

 **Animelove2009** – Thanks Sugar! xoxoxoxox

 **OrihimeKurosakiInoue** – Thank you love! Hope this next one doesn't disappoint!

 **Madam Fluffy** – Today!

 **firedart3** – Here you go!

 **Saphira113** – Its present. What I've given you is called a literary contrast when the author reflects on the past while being in the present.

 **sesshylovr** – Thank you so much love! Hope you enjoy what's next!

 **Tai** – Yes she is! *waves fan on face*

 **MissNikki537** – Thank you so much! Here you go!

 **Delite** – Alright! Hope to hear from you after this one!

 **yaoi4adollar** – Well here you go love! Thank you so much for your response and the love of that chapter.

 **Nawnana** – Lmao! All I can do for you is to keep going. I don't think the suspense will stop though.

Lol it is! We got fish and everything! It's a whole new world behind my house now!

 **Night-** Thank you love! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 38 Followers**

Animelove2009

Aauberry2

Tsunaughty1024

firedart3

Saphira113

sesshylovr

NoirJade

AsMadAsTheHatter1223

kneegirl

Aromamocha

Linteglamwen

maisenpai34

AnimeMoonlightGoddess

* * *

 **Thank You Chapter 38 Favs**

lakeya2700

cinnyshy

Animelove2009

Aauberry2

Tsunaughty1024

firedart3

sesshylovr

NoirJade

AsMadAsTheHatter1223

Aromamocha

D Tailed

maisenpai34

Najira-sama

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Tonic**

* * *

Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's despair roll off her in waves by the second. He was frozen for a moment, quickly thrown off at what was happening before him. His alabaster skin crawled and his mind reeled, thinking of his current circumstances. A dense pressure pushed upon him that made the kitchen seem like it was shrinking. The sight of rapidly escaping tears cascading down Kagome's cheeks caught his eye. Each one carrying a detail of the pain the miko held inside for so long. Seeing the strong guardian of Rin in such a state pulled at his instincts. The scent of salt was strong as he watched her break in front of him.

 _How long did she hold this weight?_

 _What was so devastating that it had done this to the miko?_

 _What did she know that may have broken her pack in such a way?_

Every tear that ran down her rounded cheeks took with it questions that went unanswered in his mind. He would admit that he was uncertain of how to proceed and that gave him reason to pause. Watching her pain…and feeling it physically manifest was uncomfortable. This wasn't his intentions. But he knew most of this was due to the effects of the wine and he damned himself for allowing her to reach such a state. But surely, her miko powers would have healed the effects by now. But that clearly wasn't happening.

 **Damn.**

 **He did not want this.**

He did not want this reaction. He did not want this from her. He wanted anger…fire…what he was so used to seeing from Kagome. The fiery woman that challenged him across the table when they first met. Not this saddened creature that was breaking in front of him. His fingers tightened into fists as his mind worked over the situation like a scientist trying to solve the mysteries of the universe. His instincts grew intolerable of his intelligence and called to his body to respond to the female before him. To see a member of his pack in this way was disgraceful and spoke to his Inu instincts. It reminded him so much of the time he saw Kikyo…lying there in the hospital after suffering her loss. To see two females of his pack…both of such strength and fortitude in a such a saddened way made him…feel.

 **Feel.**

Sesshomaru looked upon Kagome longer but could not see her. The pain in his chest was stifling. Not a pain that one suffered from a blow like that of a sword. But an achy tightening pain that left his organ withering behind his sternum. It felt as if his heart was turning into stone and his lungs were constricting. He felt it. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the realization. He blinked at the realization and this time focused completely on the female in front of him. Something should be done. He could not watch this happen. He would not watch this happen to her of all people. She needed strength. He knew the best way to obtain it was to garner it from your own being and harness your own power. But for today, he would lend her his own. Sesshomaru gathered his strength and his fortitude about him with his intentions clear and mind made.

His aura swelled and pushed against the might of her own, asserting his dominance and authority. The intent of his actions was clear, and he would not back down and take no for an answer. Her aura lashed at him in defiance, but the stability of her power was distorted and weakened due to its inability to steady. Her pink reiki prickled against his skin warningly, but the threat was void. Her aura seemed torn between serving as a defense against her own ruptured mind than defending herself from the outside force that Sesshomaru presented.

Quickly he was at the miko's side staring down at her as she seemed to huddle in on herself. Her knuckles were white as she gripped his pristine countertops. Streams of sadness poured from her puffy pink eyes and onto her reddened cheeks. Incomprehensible words of the language he knew from his home fell from her lips along with sobs. He picked her up into his arms and held her to his body. The fiery heat radiating through her shirt and the alcohol from her lips blew upon his cheek. Her hands came up immediately to grip his white button up shirt and her tears found a new home in the fine stitching of the luxury cloth.

His thin nose nuzzled the crown of her head and on the inhale, he assessed her demeanor. The complexity of her disposition filled his lungs along with the subtle brush of gentle jasmine in the spring and whatever seasonings and spices from dinner that lingered upon her person. His aura wrapped around her in comfort and his chest sent vibrations forward onto her supple body as a response to her distress. Gone from his mind was the weakness of the human flesh and the spirit. In his arms was that of a woman that needed an alpha; having been lost and without one for so long. Granted he was now in a time where women were serving publicly as many roles, some of those thought to belong to men in the old days. Females in general he found were to be very resilient yet even they couldn't deny that it was reassuring to have at least one male to count on for strength in a time of need.

Sesshomaru felt the heat of her reiki wane until Kagome's aura diminished and the natural heat of her body rubbed against him. The light of the kitchen bounced off her midnight tresses making it shine beautifully. She pressed into him and his hands tightened around her. He couldn't remember when was the last time he held a woman like so. His mind flashed to his dream. His eyes widened having pushed his deepest secret to the back of his mind yet there it was staring at him in the face. The continuing dream that left him some nights covered in sweat and urging to make a claim. His hold on her became like an engulfing blanket of warmth and other things he dared not think of at the time. His eyes darted to her and suddenly her scent, the texture of her smooth skin, the strands of silky hair…all became hyper aware to his senses. He looked down at the woman that had become something different to him. Something invaluable.

Kagome's words became silent. His hold was everything to her in that moment. She could feel his muscles through his shirt shift to accommodate her. Her wails and sobs had ceased as the strong demon became her rock. Her grip upon his shirt and neck loosened so much that her limbs felt more like limp noodles. The tiredness that she felt had gripped her and was unrelenting until she finally acknowledged her truth.

They sat in the company of silence and the churning of the dishwashers. Neither one moved or shifted from the other's embrace. Both was just trapped for a moment in their own thoughts, feelings, and instincts raging wars inside. The air conditioner turned on, blowing cool air down upon their bodies. Its' loud hum filled the silent void between them as they sat there. And then she spoke.

"I-I lost everything." She mumbled with her face pressed against his shirt. Sesshomaru stiffened having heard her once gentle voice come out shaken and deep in tone. His mind now free from his inner thoughts and now focusing on what she was voicing to the world. Maybe even for the first time.

"It-it was just too much." She said closing her eyes feeling the last bit of tears she had left roll down her cheeks as she relived everything again. Her body felt hot and sickly as she shook in his hold. Her breaths came out in gulps as she fought for calm. The cool air did very little to provide comfort despite it blowing upon her from the vent up top. She could hear her own heart pumping and the blood in her veins ran like liquid lava. She couldn't look at him though. The alcohol may have loosened her resolve but her pride was still grasping the edges of her control. "Imagine your father, your mother, and your clan mates…ripped from you one after the other. Some at the same time…dying in horrific ways. Disease. Or washed away by the tide." Her eyes looked about the kitchen but not seeing the utensils or the walls of white. "Imagine finding their blue bodies a few blocks away from the vacation home your sister gifted to them." She mumbled as she pulled away to look at the crying stains in his shirt.

"M-My" She tried before swallowing back the sob that wanted to climb up. "My mother and grandfather died during that tsunami that washed over the coast. Their bodies weren't found until a week later down the street." Her voice came back in a whine as she held onto him for her life. "A-and my friends that I invited into my space…what I thought was a safe space…gone. Destroyed and hidden by water that you didn't see or hear coming until it was too late."

Kagome looked up at him then. Her eyes wide and filled with a haunted look that penetrated her soul. "We are demons and mikos. The strongest they said. B-But we didn't know…we didn't see anything. I still can't wrap my mind around how we didn't sense the warnings or hear anything!" She stated frantically as her hands came up to grip her ears. "Not even screams of other people yelling out to us. We could have been spared. We could have done something. Nobody should have died." She said as she started to cry.

Sesshomaru pulled away to look at her. A mutual understanding came to him as his thoughts and presumptions were verified about the cause of his friend's death. The tsunami that took them may have been an act of Kami but the manner in which they had died was not. Of course everyone thought foul play was involved but there was no proof and no witnesses. So much chaos had happened that day that the whole nation of Japan was in mourning and immediate recovery. But among those that knew the strength of the Yomi's, they all knew something about the whole situation was foul. Hearing the miko's account only served to further prove the point.

Kagome rubbed her cheeks frivolously to wipe away her pain. "I may not be as strong as my sister but I know how to throw a protective barrier!" She stated angrily as she recalled that day that was supposed to be a nice gathering at her new restaurant. "But there was nothing and then…water was everywhere." She explained looking up at him hoping that he would see what she saw. "And I had to hold my best friend's child in my arms listening to her cry until she went mute on a roof top! Their bodies were gone. Nothing found. The cries of other people looking for loved ones or floating injured and wounded…dead." She finished as she shook her head. "I still can hear them sometimes at night. No one should die like that! They should still be here." She finished as she just broke down in his arms again. Her shoulders shaking and her body convulsing.

Sesshomaru sat listening to her recount the past. He remembered the news and the press reporting everywhere on every media outlet of the devastation. He could very well in his mind see Kagome's destroyed restaurant under water, sitting lifelessly and dull. The media covered the miko like vultures as the community went in search of the Yomi's but found nothing. Questions were in abundance but answers were scarce. Divers had gone in search of the Yomi's with no luck of finding anything. Investigators were everywhere in boats, searching for them and other missing people that had vanished from the wave's wrath. Occasionally, they came back with nothing more than melancholy news as they found more of the dead than those alive. He hadn't seen anything like it in all of the years of his long life upon the earth. Those that survived all recounted the same abnormal facts. They heard and sensed nothing even after the earth shook and the wave was upon them.

Sesshomaru's grip upon Kagome tightened as he searched his own account of that time. He had been away to London when he received word of the devastation ravaging his homeland. However, his pack could sense things were amiss and were able to get to safety before the humans realized how grave the situation was. He had returned home and reunited with his pack when he heard about the disappearance of Hoshi and his mate. He didn't believe it until his own father told him it was true. The Yomi's were taken by the tide. Of course they knew this wasn't the case. The two were too powerful to let something as diminutive as a tsunami to take them and even if that was the case they would have sensed it coming long before it reached them. He had gone with his father to search for themselves. He himself did not trust the efforts of the search parties. He found their band of humans and demons to be untrustworthy, weak, and useless. They could barely find the loved ones of others; he certainly didn't trust them into looking for the missing Yomi's. They went out and searched using their own resources. And still they came back empty handed.

"They found nothing." Kagome muttered as she gathered herself again. "I had lost everything that I had." Kagome continued. "Rin was left in my charge shockingly. K-kikyo was so strong and respected." She stated with aggression. "I thought for sure Kikyo would have her. That she would take care of her! She was stronger than I was. But she didn't!" Kagome yelled out as her fist gripped tightly against him. "Kikyo instead fought for me to have her." Kagome closed her eyes as more tears spilled from the corners and down her face. "Kikyo said it was because of a conflict of interest clause. That the court would drag our family if Kikyo had gotten sole custody of Rin. All because of Kikyo's power and connections. Rin had a large inheritance when she would become of age. We would have never gotten her and her horrible money hungry family would have taken everything. They would have treated Rin horribly and abused her estate." Kagome moved back a little and wiped her face having gathered some strength from that statement.

"I was tired, and I didn't even have a chance to get my life together. I-I couldn't even grieve for myself and then I had to take care of Rin too! I had just lost everything and then I had a child to take care of." She admitted. "It was a lot at one time! Kikyo just put my name down. She didn't ask me. But what was I supposed to say? No?" She wiped her face of the last tear that rolled. "I couldn't leave Rin and I would never do that to my baby. How could I leave her to that horrible family of hers? Especially after the way they treated her parents. So, I pushed my pain aside and took care of Rin." She said growing angry. "But I couldn't stay there...surrounded by death and sadness. I-I begged for my sister and brother to come with me. I begged them to leave with me! But no. They wanted to stay and 'rebuild'." She said using her fingers to make air quotation marks. She shifted and slowly Sesshomaru's hold slackened. "Rebuild what?! It was all gone! Nothing and no one was coming back. Daddy wasn't coming back too. Ever!"

Sesshomaru let her go and allowed her to shift off of him. The warmth he felt from before had gone and an emptiness settled where she once sat. He moved to stand straight and watched as she put her hands on her hips. Her anger was present now and it had its clutches deep within her flesh. Her aura swelled again, this time with a bit of an edge to it. His own aura went up in defense. His eyes went to the door, sensing something but it quickly went away.

"Kikyo wanted to save father's legacy and finish her work with the Youkai Council. And look what it did to her! Look at what they did to her! She became this- this monster! A drunk! A public one at that! What am I supposed to say to people! Huh?" She asked looking at Sesshomaru. "Do you know how embarrassing that is? That my gloriously famed sister is now just a big alcoholic that just drinks away the family money while still holding on to the past."

Sesshomaru stayed silent, focusing on the miko in front of him.

"But what hurts is that I needed her. She didn't come with me when I needed her! She chose her duty over me! Over her family! Over me!" Kagome yelled loudly for once feeling the pain in her words echo about the place. She turned sharply to him and pointed a finger at his face. "You want to know so bad about us! Well there you go! We hate each other! She and my brother loathe me for leaving and I hate them for not coming when I needed them!" She yelled as the pitch in her voice grew with each gut-wrenching statement. Her lip quivered as the truth shot her through the heart. Her words bounded off the walls back into her own eardrums and registered inside of her soul.

"Oh my God." She cried again as sadness, grief, embarrassment, guilt, and confusion reclaimed her again. She felt hopeless now as she suddenly just fell to her knees. She had never cried like this. She never told anyone this. Here she was balling her eyes out in front of Sesshomaru no less. But the truth was out there. That she felt…and she felt hate of all things and took blame against the people that she was supposed to love the most.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. Her pain was real and he could feel it as if it was fresh…raw even. Never fully explored until she allowed the alcohol to move her barriers. Before him was a woman that was still in mourning and had never been given the time to grieve. He watched her sink onto the floor with an icy gaze. Nothing about this was right or brought him some form of benefit. He knew others would think differently about it. He was cold and many called him heartless on several occasions. So much so that it should be documented in the Guinness Book of World Records. He had slaughtered without thought to feelings or emotions of others. Yet here he was captivated by true sadness for the death that had swept up her world and reverberated into his own.

Without thought, Sesshomaru bent down and picked the woman up and just held her as she cried again. This time she just let it all out and held onto him like he was her life vest. It all made sense now. He put his own pieces together to her story and everything made sense. Why she avoided talking about her sister. Why Kikyo did the same and avoided the past. He thought on this and could clearly see that both were hurting because of lack of grieving time and communication. Both had run away from their problems but he had to admit…Kikyo stopped and came to face her demons. He looked down at Kagome's head while confirming in his mind that Kagome was still running from hers.

' _But didn't she know…Kikyo did that to save them from the Council? Kikyo sacrificed herself for Kagome and Rin's wellbeing. Had she not devoted herself to the Council afterwards they would have come after them for the deaths of the Yomi's in some way to appease the community by finding a scapegoat. Then they would have accused them of attempting to use Rin. Why hadn't they spoken yet and gotten all of this out of the way._ ' Sesshomaru pushed that final question to the side and just held her. His lips touched her black tresses and his hand came up to move her bangs from her wet face. "Foolish woman." He muttered as he listened to her cry. "All things need to heal."

Kagome looked up as tears kept coming. "W-what?"

Sesshomaru finger combed her hair out of the way, looking at her distraught face and feeling his chest tighten. "When demons and even animals are hurt, we find a calm spot and sit still. We allow ourselves to heal and go through the process. We do not move, we do not go onwards until we have completed the healing process." He shook his head as he looked down at her. "Humans are the only species I know that don't heed natural instincts." Or maybe they really didn't have any left…but he kept that to himself knowing that would get her riled up.

She said nothing but just continued to hold onto him and cry. He didn't know how long he had done so. But her weight had increased, and her noises had changed. He shifted her to see her face and then his own gaze softened. She had literally cried herself to sleep. Thinking quickly of what to do, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Making sure the key was in his right hand, he lifted the woman up in his hold gently. He pushed his aura against her and nuzzled his nose in her hair one last time, promising her time to heal that night and the following day. It was the least that could be done for her valiant efforts and nurturing nature towards Rin.

Sesshomaru walked through the kitchen and out into the dining room making a mental note to return to collect their things and shut down the place before he retired. He walked to the front, back into the elevator from which Kagome came. He moved as close as he could get to the floor buttons and opened one box with the key. He glanced at his restaurant one last time feeling the hairs on the back of his neck raise but unsure of why. He caught the sight then of a little spider crawling its way into the elevator and quickly he killed it. He looked again to see another one leave and scramble away.

' _Naraku._ ' His eyes narrowed at the implications of the little spiders so conveniently crawling around at the late hour of the night around his restaurant. He made a mental note to search for the big spider later. Sesshomaru looked around in the hall one last time unable to shake the idea that they weren't entirely alone but he sensed nothing else. Sesshomaru flared his aura in warning just in case and searched outwards but found nothing. His golden eyes looked back down at the dead spider with a snigger. He put the key back into a single lock and the elevator closed taking him to a place that for the first time would be known by another living being. And a human miko female at that. Or so he thought, as a little spider sat in the far corner of the elevator watching his every move.

* * *

Kikyo felt her heart beating through her chest as she held her cell phone tightly in her hand. She closed her eyes and leaned heavily against the supporting wall, tilting her head back with a pained expression on her face. Her concealing aura vanished from around her body, making her presence known. Hot tears welled in her eyes as her sister's shouted words repeated over and over in her head. She looked down at her phone at the missed calls and messages she received from Inuyasha and Izayoi desiring to know where Kagome was at the unreasonably late hour and if she had found out anything. Their fear and worry were felt through their words printed in the text blaring out at her through her screen.

A burning pain lit up her heart at the truth in her sister's words that she finally let spill from her mouth. Kikyo knew that Kagome blamed her for many things, but it had taken her back to hear for what exactly and why. The raw reason Kagome felt the way she felt. Sadness, grief, and anger swelled in her chest despite her mind trying its best to rationalize the conversation she had just overheard between Kagome and Sesshomaru. She knew Kagome felt like this but hearing it finally…was just painful.

Wet hot tears slid down her cheeks and fell onto the screen of her phone as another one of Inuyasha's call was forwarded to her voicemail. She couldn't talk to him right now. She couldn't talk to anyone right now. She could feel the slightly loose confines of her own pain and insecurities unravel at the seams. Her world was spinning, and she couldn't quite get a grasp on her current state of reality.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps approaching caught her attention. She gripped with strained fingers against the wall in the hallway of the first floor of Sesshomaru's building to steady herself while glaring angrily at the one that she knew had planned this. Fierce fiery reiki bubbled within her as she watched the smirking spider demon walk her way with a nonchalant smirk on his face, holding a bottle of wine in the other hand. His black satin suit sat neatly on his frame as if he had just left some lux event. His long black hair was pulled in a ponytail at the nape of his neck leaving his bangs to hand over his forehead.

"Y-you bastard!" She muttered as she shot out a blast of purple reiki energy at the demon. A barrier quickly flew up around the spider, blocking her pitiful attack against him. Fiery purple and black light crackled in the hallway and bounced off the walls peeling paint in some areas and pushing back the furniture that sat neatly along the walls of the hallway. The lights flickered on and off above them.

"Are you trying to attract attention, Kikyo?" Naraku narrowed his own gaze at her but his smirk still stayed upon his face as their clashing powers highlighted his rather gleeful expression for anyone to see. The light and shadows bounced off his features and danced in his eyes. Soon after, the light died down after her attack was absorbed until all that was left was just crackling of black energy bouncing around the hall.

The doorman ran in at the commotion and Naraku turned around quickly holding out his hand and sending a burst of black light at the unsuspecting demon. Immediately, the doorman was struck in the chest and he fell down unconscious to his knees before falling face forward to the marble floor. A dark barrier fell upon them and reached to the doors blocking the entrance and moved down the hallway.

Naraku's red eyes lolled back onto Kikyo's form. He took in her distraught form and angry tears. Her red coat was hanging off her frame and her long black hair fell at all angles around her head. She clearly rushed to get over to Sesshomaru's restaurant by the looks of it. He tilted his head and looked at the black bottle he carried. "In vino veritas." He spoke with a smile and wiggled the bottle for her to see. "It's a very vintage bottle made for a demon's palate and should never be consumed by humans. Poor Kagome." He said as she looked up to the ceiling as if he could see something that she couldn't. "Let's hope those miko powers kick in to combat any alcohol poisoning."

"W-why!" Kikyo yelled, clutching her fists tightly and straightening her pose into that of a battle stance. The heat of her aura filled her body and for a minute her pain and grief had subsided to focus on the demon that set this up. She could feel his aura shifting and turning all around her as if she was inside of him. The walls seemed to beat with a rhythm like a heartbeat. She looked out the nearby windows and she couldn't see much of anything. Nor could she hear anything as well. He had grown a lot stronger since the last time they faced off. She was a bit rebuffed at his nonchalant behavior towards her. Before he took her as a serious threat but now he seemed to be uninterested in any threat she offered to him.

Naraku titled his head to the side. "Come Kikyo. Don't be so naive." He said as he walked over to the side of the hall and sat in one of the chairs. He sat the bottle down next to him and dusted off some imaginary dirt off his crisp pants before continuing. "I can't get what I need done if all my pawns are out of control. But anyway, I didn't expect you to honestly get here so fast. But, once again you amaze me, Kikyo."

Kikyo's rage was consuming. "You can't play with people like this! You may have changed for Marie but you are still a vile despicable demon!" She spat angrily. "I bet if she knew what you were-"

"Watch your tongue, Kikyo. I'm far more powerful than you realize." Naraku glared, his voice dropping an octave. He turned towards her, providing his full attention. "I have one rule and that is for everyone to keep my beloved's name out of their mouths and actions or I will give you something to really grieve about." He warned as his eyes glowed menacingly with his threat clear.

Kikyo tilted her chin up understanding very well as to what he was referring to. Naraku cared not for others and he sure would use any means to get his way. Or at least that who she thought he was. She couldn't fathom how he managed to weasel his way in the heart of Marie. But that was for debate another time. She gritted her teeth torn between heeding his warning and challenging him to the fullest. Her powers bubbled just beneath the surface of her skin. Her stomach felt like a whole container of spiders were released inside, crawling and itching their way towards the top.

Naraku shook his head. "And lets not blame me for the problems you have with that sister of yours. I need you two to play your parts but you two seem to can't get it right without a little push." He sat forward and looked at her. His playful grin coming back to his face making him look very much like the handsome devil that he was always getting referenced to. "Now, all I said to you was to answer when I called." He said walking her through their current dilemma. "You and the others were worried that your sister hadn't returned, called, or texted at such a late hour. I simply called to tell you what I saw and where she was. And you followed my instructions and answered."

"You said something was wrong with Kagome and that I needed to come here right away." Kikyo grunted through gritted teeth at the smirking demon.

"Indeed." He confirmed as he nudged his chin towards the elevators. "I did not lie. Something was very wrong. She drank the wrong kind of demon wine." He said as he looked at the bottle to his side. "I'm sure Sesshomaru meant to give her this one and not the one that just so happens to have a drop of my venom inside to loosen judgement and morals. I put just a tiny drop to go unnoticed by the dog but just enough to work your sister up." He spoke as he shrugged his shoulders. "And you were needed to come here." He confirmed as he tilted his wrist to look at the time on his watch. "But now, you aren't needed anymore. It seems Sesshomaru is taking excellent care of her now."

"Bastard…You can't do this." Kikyo choked out as she glared heatedly at Naraku knowing very well his game. She knew he planned this. "You can't scheme and force people to do things you want."

Naraku sighed growing bored with the conversation. He was never fond of people telling him always what he could and couldn't do based on imaginary moral compasses that they themselves were disillusioned to use. He watched as his little black spider came to him from down the hall. It crawled up the chair he was currently sitting in. He smirked to see the little thing jump on the back of his hand and crawl underneath the cuffs of his shirt and jacket. He then stood up and adjusted his tie with centuries of practice before turning away.

"I can do whatever I want, Kikyo. And besides, let's not inch away from the real plot twist of this night." He said before turning to look at her. His eyes were blazing as he took in the sight of his prey standing before him. "Don't push your anger on me. No…this anger that you have stems from yourself, Kikyo. You can't handle the truth of your sister's words. How she really feels about you. Now you have no choice but to face it. And Kagome had to face herself as well. She needed just a tad bit of liquid venomous courage to do so. Now things can finally move forward." He said before making his way over to the slumped doorman.

Naraku touched his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "You were tired and simply passed out." He spoke to the man before releasing him. His dark aura began to seep back into his body. The lights flickered again above them and a breeze blew in the hallway as everything returned to normal. She could feel people again walking outside and inside the building on its many floors. However, the reiki of her sister and the demonic energy of Sesshomaru was nonexistent as if they had vanished.

"So, what are you going to do now, Kikyo." Naraku stood up and watched as the man began to awaken. His body was engulfed in hues of black and purple smoke. Kikyo watched feeling the blood pumping through her veins as he vanished before her.

"Naraku!" She screamed out but no one answered. The demon on the ground began to come to. Kikyo looked at him for a minute, before walking slowly over to him. She lowered her body to his side and lightly touched him sending calming pulses of healing energy through him. Once she was sure his abilities were taking over, she withdrew her aura. She left a little bit of pain in his chest just to confirm the story Naraku implanted in his mind. Kikyo kept her aura close to her body to seem like just an average human. Her miko powers would no doubt set the demon into defense mode and the last thing she wanted was to attract attention to herself. She touched his arm gently as he hissed and revealed sharp fangs clearly alarmed and disgruntled. "Are you ok, sir?" She asked with a straight face.

"W-what happened?" He asked as he rubbed his chest and head. His disoriented expression stayed upon his face as he glanced at her and his surroundings. He looked at her and saw the tears that stayed upon her face and the way she looked at him.

"I don't know. You did give me quite a scare." She responded, realizing that she needed to cover her tracks. Kikyo wiped her face and finger combed her hair back before reaching for the demon male and helping him up to his feet. "I was just leaving and I saw you stumble inside clutching your chest. Then you fell. You should really go to the hospital. Would you like me to call an ambulance?" She asked.

The demon shook his head and patted her hands. "No-no, I think I'm fine. I will check myself in after I speak to my boss. What's your name, mam?" He asked.

Kikyo froze then. Quickly without thinking much longer she gave him one. "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She said before backing away and giving his arm a pat. "You should really go to the hospital now, sir. You aren't well."

"Thank you, thank you." The demon responded, relieved that the human woman was nice to see to his welfare. Such things didn't happen much in the world they lived in. "Thank you, Ms. Kagome. But I'm going to call the Mrs. and then go. Thank you for your kindness."

' _If only you knew…'_ She thought before nodding and walking slowly towards the door. She watched long enough to make sure he was ok and indeed calling his wife before turning towards the exit and getting out of there. Soon as she reached the pavement of the sidewalk, cool air brushed her cheeks and forehead sending a calm soothing balm of relief against her skin. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, looking around into the dark night illuminated by the Iron Lady and her fellow lamp posts and glittery lights all around.

The sound of her phone buzzing in her coat pocket caught her attention and she quickly dug it out to see what she missed. She clutched her forehead and started walking thinking of plausible excuses to cover her lack of communication back to the concerned parties. She quickly began making calls one by one and telling everyone that Kagome was fine and just fell asleep, clearly exhausted. No one questioned the tale and soon she was down to one person left to call.

Kikyo looked at his name light on the screen. All the missed calls and messages staring at her in the face. Inuyasha cared so much for their family…for her sister. She bit her lip knowing what to tell him and what to leave out of the conversation. Her chest hurt a little to tell him the answer to the question she knew he would ask. She thought of lying to him and saying that Kagome was at her place but she knew somehow she would get caught in that lie. Sighing to herself, she stopped in midstride and began dialing his number. It rung once before he answered with a frantic voice.

"Kikyo! Where is she? Is she ok? Are you ok?" Came Inuyasha's rough voice from the other end. Clearly, he was wide awake and waiting to jump into action.

"Yeah." Kikyo said trying to put relief in her voice. She cleared her throat and tried again. "She's just tired and fell asleep is all. She overworked herself finally." She explained and waited to hear what he would say.

"Well where is she? Where are you? I'm coming." He stated gruffly.

"No!" Kikyo cut him off and shook her head at the tone she took. "Inuyasha, she just needs space and to get some sleep. She's safe and she will talk to you when she wakes up. Look…I'm going to call you back later ok. She safe. She's ok. Everyone knows. Get some sleep. Ok. Bye."

"Kik-"

She hung up. Kikyo bit her lip and pushed her phone to forehead feeling tears well up and push to fall. Everything was hitting her at once and she couldn't breathe now. She stopped walking and watched as cars and taxis passed her by. A few late-night pedestrians walked by and stared at her for a minute before putting a little bit more speed in their pace. Kikyo combed her bangs out of her face and glanced around the area before looking down at her phone. Inuyasha's name was on the screen and her phone began to buzz again. She quickly denied his call and sent him to voicemail. With shaking fingers, she turned her phone off and shoved the device back into her pocket.

Kikyo looked around for a taxi and went out to the side to wait for one to come by so she could take it to her therapist office. Her nose began to run and her eyes stung as she fought for calm. Her sister's words, Naraku's threats, and Inuyasha's frantic call danced in her head and cut at her heart. Well what was left of it. She looked down the street growing frustrated when an empty cab did not come by and so she proceeded to walk to the nearest subway station.

She was relieved to see very few patrons had come into the bar that night. Her eyes swept the room and immediately she began making a beeline to the bar per usual. But this time, she felt the need to do damage. Her mind would not slow down and neither did her heart for that matter. She found a nice seat on the far end in hopes that no one would sit next to her. The shadow that cast down over her shoulders from the dark corner she thought would deter anyone from accompanying her.

Kikyo's nail beat against the worn counter as her need for a quick fix grew inside of her. She didn't know why but her nerves were jumbled up inside of her belly. She had many thoughts, but she just couldn't see how this was her problem. She immediately searched the counter and pulled over an empty ashtray while the other hand searched through her wallet for a cigarette and lighter. She went with the motions completely oblivious to the wind rider that studied her from the far corner of the bar.

Kagura knew this behavior very well. She had seen it countless of times in the night when her patrons would come in and sit at her bar hoping that whatever she served up would calm the storm inside. Her red gleaming eyes hovered over the priestess watching her immediately light the cigarette she found and inhale the smoke deeply into her lungs with a loud sigh.

Kagura knew something was wrong. Kikyo had become less of a customer and more of a friend. They would chit-chat at the bar for a few and then leave each other to think calmly in their own space. They were the same in many ways. She found an odd sense of comfort in that knowledge. Some would see them as cold and mysterious women. Women of Lilith's womb from what she had heard once from an ex. Kagura looked down at her bar and frowned at the grain of wood.

They had a lot in common. More than Kikyo probably knew but that would change. The last thing she wanted to do was to see her comrade get caught up in her brother's manipulative web. Naraku had come by several times requesting her aid. She was shocked at first to hear him drop Kikyo's name but knowing who she was and her connections, it made sense why Naraku held interest in her. Well interest in what she could do. She knew Naraku had big plans for the priestess but she didn't know to what extent. She hoped whatever Naraku was planning, that it wouldn't break the woman. Kikyo didn't deserve anymore pain. And if he did cause anymore, no amount of smoking and alcohol would fix the woman.

Kagura pulled one of the bar towels and sprayed the counter as her own thoughts started to wonder. The last few weeks had been fairly odd to say the least. Her brother was in town getting into Tashio business and her own. A dark expression passed over her features at the remembrance of the conversation she had with her older brother. It started with a simple request and then ended with him trying to insert himself into her business regarding the wolf prince. It would seem he had gotten to the demon and scared him off.

Her chest tightened at the consequences of Naraku's actions. Kouga had vanished without a goodbye nor an explanation. Kouga had showed his cowardice by tucking tail and doing exactly what Naraku wanted him to do. To stay away from her. Or perhaps he was finally doing the right thing by being with his intended. By being with the one society had chosen for him. The one that he didn't want and didn't choose.

Kagura closed her eyes and cursed trying to keep herself together. The stinging of her eyes watered a little and she quickly pushed her pain down and focused on the agenda before her. She at one point thought she didn't have a heart but clearly she did because it was breaking. Kagura once prided herself on her ability to come and go as she pleased. To become a man's wildest dream come true and then disappear without attachment. But somehow, Kouga had gotten to her.

Kouga was so prideful, arrogant, and self-assured. He challenged her. Brought excitement into her life. Made her feel so many things that she could hardly keep track. They were both just playing around. And somehow along the way, things got serious. Hearts got involved. Promises were made and then broken. The stark contrast in their lifestyles were now more apparent than ever. At first, neither of them cared until she came along.

Now, she wanted to be free of Kouga. She wanted to forget about all the long conversations, good times, and the raw friendship she had with him. She wanted her body to be rid of his scent and the memories of his body blending into hers. He made her believe that they could be more. He told her often when they were together rather it be in bed or in public that she was what he wanted. But it seemed, this was not to happen. His clan and status would not have it.

Kagura had looked around her scarce bar and then up at the clock. It was exceptionally late which meant her thoughts could run free in private without the looks of others. Her staff had arrived to help with the night crowd, waiting tables, running food from the kitchen, watching over the bar. She once again turned to look at Kikyo as the woman sat on the bar stool and took another long drag from her cigarette. Her other bartender kept pouring the priestess one drink after another. A pain of guilt and sadness weighed on her every time Kikyo tossed back a drink. A few times, Kikyo would talk to herself and called out for more as time ran by. But what began to scare Kagura was the forlorn pained look in her eyes as she stared at the counter top. Kagura knew that something had happened. Something that would set the woman back a few steps.

Kikyo then lit another cigarette having finished the first one. The end of the cancer stick lit up a bright fiery red before dying down when her lips released. The smoke brushed against her nose and tempted her into lighting one herself. It would seem tonight, they all needed a drink and a cigarette. But she wouldn't allow her friend to sink alone like that. Not in her place. Not in her presence.

Kagura thought quickly on what to do. She wouldn't let Kikyo leave her bar in her state. She did not need to be alone tonight. The wind demoness tossed her rag down and reached into her back pocket. She quickly thought of the one person she knew that would help. The message flew from her fingers and onto the screen before she pressed send. Finally, she tucked her phone back into her pocket and proceeded to phase two. Kagura picked up a clean glass and rinsed it again before filling it up with cranberry juice and tossing a small straw in. She also reached passed her bartender and grabbed a water for the hell of it. She walked over to the woman that was lost in her thoughts and placed the drink in front of her. "Here you go." She spoke with a smirk before reaching for her towel again and returned to her task of cleaning the bar.

Kikyo blinked from her thoughts and looked down at the non-alcoholic beverage. The warmth she felt in her body did nothing to chase the chill that corroded her bones. She rolled her eyes and her slim fingers combed her hair back with her other free hand. "I know when the bartended starts getting you water, it's a sign that you have had too much." Kikyo stated as she turned to face the wind demoness. "But I can handle myself." She said as she blew out the smoke she had inhaled. Her fingers charged a light pink color indicating her miko abilities.

Kagura kept cleaning her bar before responding. "Well I'm making that call early. It's a cranberry and vodka…without the vodka." She motioned with her chin towards the drink.

Kikyo chuckled and reached for the small glass while the other flicked the ashes off the end of her cigarette in the ash tray. She knew this was Kagura's way of caring. She had found out about Kikyo's sobriety and slowly over time began watching and putting limits on how many tonics and beers she could have. Now she had gotten downright shameful with just giving her just juice on random nights. Kikyo took a sip from the tart beverage before placing it down on the bar. She glared at the empty glasses next to her as if suddenly realizing her error. "I guess I should be thankful."

Kagura didn't miss a beat as she continued to wipe closer to the edge of the counter. "That drink is still gonna cost you fifty cents. Do I look like I'm running a nonprofit?" She asked cheekily as she looked about and communicated with her staff to handle things while she stepped to the side.

Kikyo laughed and took another drag from her cigarette. "Not at all."

And time ran for a little bit as they talked sharing minor details about the development of their days. Neither one got in too deep but yet a silent understanding was felt between the two. Kikyo listened as Kagura muttered her distrust in wolves and the miko responded with the parallels between them, dogs, and spiders. Kikyo took note of Kagura's darting eyes ever so often towards the door. Clearly waiting for the wolf to run in from the wild. The same could be said about Kagura's observation of Kikyo, who would look down at her phone that was silent. Then the silence came back. Kagura noticed that Kikyo had gotten quiet again. She looked up to see Kikyo's happy expression was slowly fading back into her contemplative stoic state. Kagura knew something was definitely wrong. "What is it, Kikyo?" The wind mistress finally asked having had enough of seeing her pain reflected in the face of her friend.

Kikyo didn't respond. She continued to stare out into space with her cigarette seated loosely between her index and middle finger. Kagura wasn't going to push the conversation. She knew when to take a hint. Like always she moved further down the way when Kikyo's voice rang out. "How did you know?"

"Come again?" Kagura asked as she focused on a particular nasty spot of dried beer.

"H-how did you know, you loved him? Kouga?"

Kagura's breath choked in her throat. Immediately her head spun to the priestess who sat staring openly at her. It was one of the rare times when Kikyo was open and baring her soul. Kagura stood up straight and shared eye contact. No communication passed between them. However, a knew found understanding was shared. Kagura looked at her sharp nails and then her eyes trailed the tattoo sleeve along her right arm.

A smile ghosted on her lips. "I knew…when I felt real freedom for the first time in my life."

Kikyo smiled and looked at her cigarette. The desire to taste the bitterness on her tongue had passed. Quickly she put out the cigarette and reached for her purse. She tapped the bar with her money and stood up. She slid her money to Kagura and watched as the demoness looked at her curiously. "You and I are more alike than you know." She spoke before letting go and reaching for her purse.

Kagura stood confused watching the woman prepare to leave before she yelled out and stopped her. "Kikyo." She watched patiently as the woman adjusted her jacket and turned to face her. "I heard on the wind that the Yomi's were coming into town, possibly in the next two weeks. Naraku's got plans to take down the Utomi's and that involves the Yomi clan. _IT's serious_. He plans on getting rid of them but that involves your family somehow. Watch your family and your back."

Kikyo stood still for a moment. Her face showed no emotion. No rage, no anger, no confusion, or concern. Just…haunted. Kikyo sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair. How she wished for another drink; just for the road. Life was just too real. She looked at her phone one last time before deciding to leave it off. She placed it in her jacket pocket and looked up whenshe froze in place. "What?" She whispered.

Kagura tilted her head but turned to look towards the exit to see standing there looking thrown together was none other than Inuyasha. Kagura turned towards Kikyo and saw her face had changed to that of shock and dare she say embarrassment. Kikyo quickly began tugging on her clothes and fixing her jacket. She grabbed her water and tossed it down quickly as if it was another tonic. Kagura studied her before her eyebrows lifted in realization. Everything was suddenly making sense. There on Kikyo's face was her own reflection. "Oh babe." Kagura whispered with a sad sigh as she turned to watch Inuyasha move with speed towards the miko.

"Thanks for looking out, Kagura. I owe you." With that Kikyo turned around and made her way towards the exit.

 _ **How did he know she was there?**_

 _ **What did he want?**_

 _ **He had his answers, why come here?**_

Kikyo didn't bother to stop as they finally crossed paths in the rather crowded bar. Well that's what it felt like to Kikyo. Immediately, Inuyasha's hands reached out to stop Kikyo. His strong grip grabbed her by her shoulders and his nose went to work deciphering for himself what happened. Kikyo put her hand out against his chest to stop him while keeping her emotions at bay. Everything was just too raw and the last thing she wanted was to be seen.

Before he could say her name, she cut him off. "I told you, she is fine. Go home, Inuyasha!" She spoke with a cold firmness in her voice before attempting to move around him. Her arms came up to brush off his hold but he didn't move. A few guys from the bar took notice and sat forward ready to intervene if things got out of hand.

Inuyasha did not budge and didn't take anyone in that bar as a threat. Instead he held her tighter. He really looked at her with his bright worried golden eyes. Her face looked pained, her breath smelled heavily of alcohol and smoke. And she felt…cold. He had been calling her phone worried sick about her. She didn't sound fine on the phone and the way she stated her response did not sit right with him. But if she said her sister was fine, then he would take her word for it. Kikyo loved her sister rather she realized it or not. And that was something to take into consideration. But he didn't come here for Kagome. She was clearly somewhere fine. Kikyo however, was not.

Kikyo opened her mouth to tell him off again until Inuyasha let her go. His hands came down to rest around her hands. Then he held them gently in his own. Inuyasha's gaze softened as he nodded to Kagura in thanks before looking back to the distraught priestess. "I came to get you, Kikyo." He said with finality. "Let's go home." Was all he said.

Kikyo's eyes widened for a minute before she forcefully pulled her hands away. "I am. To my own home. Right after I get another-"

Before she could finish her statement, Inuyasha had picked her up and turned towards the door. Kikyo gripped him hard as the room spun for a little bit. She realized that the drinks she had was more than she thought and that she had yet to come down all the way from her little high. "Inuyasha, please don't move too fast, ok." Was all she could say as she focused her energy on ridding her body of the toxins that she prescribed herself with.

Inuyasha's ears twitched on top of his head as he looked down at the woman that fit in his hold. He smirked as he watched her cheeks burn pink. Her messy visage gave a different angle to her. Never had he seen her so untidy. Even when she painted, she was still put together. Now her jacket hung off of her. Her hair was everywhere. Her makeup had smudged around her eyes giving her slight racoon look. "Don't worry. I got you, crazy wrench." He muttered before looking back to Kagura who stood with her arms crossed over her chest. He nodded his head again. "I owe you one."

Kagura waved her hand and looked away annoyed. "Hurry up and get out, Inuyasha! You are stopping the flow of traffic and I got a business to run." With that she hurriedly went back to seeing the other patrons at her bar. The wind demoness watched out of the corner of her eye as the half-demon took her friend out of sight. She listened as Kikyo ranted and raved for the guy to put her down so she could walk like a descent human being. Kagura shook her head and looked again at the grain of wood before her. "Canines…" She muttered with a sad sigh knowing that her friend shared in the same unfortunate fate as she did. Loving someone that you can't have.

* * *

 **Don't get too comfortable now!**

 **You know what to do...**


	40. Chapter 40: Stout

**Well Hello Spring Bunnies!**

I'm back! (insert pug from Men in Black singing I will survive)

All up in your emails! I'm so excited that you get excited when you see the notifications that I have updated.

So lets just confront the elephant in the room.

I haven't updated on time.

And the truth of it is that I was going through a lot and confronting my truth that my long term serious relationship had ended and my grad school may have been in shambles. I couldn't write for the life of me! Nothing! I just wasn't happy anymore and I had to work really hard to get back into a good place where I could write again. So I'm back and dealing with my ish. and I'm feeling so much better.

I'm trying really hard to get back into writing again. Not just fanfic but writing in general. Like I stopped WRITING you guys! For those that know me and have been reading my stuff for a while...you know...Writing is me! I love to write. But it just didn't happen. But I let that go and I am quitting my job to go find or be some place where I feel better and work on me. So with that being said...I hope you enjoy this chapter! A lot of real feelings and shit went into this. This definitely wasn't made up and came from the wells of knowledge.

So enjoy. Thank you my loves. I will see you shortly with another chapter and hopefully this blog Ive been trying to start will be up and you guys can check out my other stuff.

Love you much and thank you for the kind words.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 39 has been brought to you by..._**

 **Thank you Chapter 39 Reviewers**

 **OrihimeKurosakiInoue** – Thank you! So glad you found this story and enjoying Sesshy's character development. Muah!

 **Puneeti bhomia** – Here you go love!

 **Nyght Elf** – Yes the ships are ready! I'm so happy! I hope you are doing well love! And thanks for the Valentine's Day love and I wish you a lovely Spring and Easter!

 **Danielle596** – Yeah…but that is the story. This is Fanfiction! My fanfiction! And my stories are weird…So here Kikyo is quite different. Lol But I do love everyone's loyalty and the sides that people took. But I'm even more flattered that I got at least few people to look at them differently now and not be so…judgy. (in my Jack Black voice.)

I honestly felt like Kagome should kick Inuyasha to the curb in the series and turn the Feudal Era into like a Pre-Themyscira where she rallies all the women together and they get off on the men. And then Kagome ends up actually being recruited by Wonder Woman and they go to Wakanda to recruit the other Women they kick ass everywhere and live happily ever after. But that's just me!

 **PandaWarMaste** r – Thank you love! I plan on finishing this story. I just got a little pain in my life that I had to deal with. But I will finish this story this year. lol

 **angeleyes20876** – I think after this chapter everyone will know where the ships are. I believe I fleshed them out nicely and I feel good about pulling everything together now in the way I did it. The way it was before was soooooo boring to me! I scrapped it and rewrote it.

That quote is beautiful. I'm so sharing that today with my students. Thank you for sharing that. I wrote this chapter so that it shows that Kikyo has confronted her demons but she still doesn't know or have the tools on how to fix things. Here we have for the first time Kagome is confronting her demons and now both sisters are in the same place. Like where do we go from here?

Souta is living his life in Japan but yes he has used soccer and his dad's love for the sport to fuel him and he has yet to confront his pain and fears. He uses the excuse that he until Kagome comes to face him he will face her. Kikyo and Kagome like I said have come to this climax now where they both have to deal with their truths now. But how do you move forward especially when you carry so much hurt.

As for the mating thing and death….not necessarily. I mean I know older couples who were married their whole adulthood and when one died the other passed away out of grief/they felt the need to be with the other. But in this story no. It doesn't hold any relevance here.

But this chapter is going to go in a little bit more depth so I think you are in for a real treat.

 **Guest** – Kekekeke! Oh Gawdddddd really! Look at the time.

 **Tai** – Oooo Right. Everything is out there now. Well Kagome don't know she put it all out there. Well this chapter is for you! Happy Readings!

 **Sitara Ayrwen** -Thank you so much my love for your positive energy and gracious words. Love and best wishes to you sugar. And good eating!

 **Laniii360** – Me neither….until I wrote it!

 **CherroBomb627** – Omg….keep reading girl! Some of these questions are already answered! lol

 **Clever Dragon** – Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

 **MissNikki537** – xo xo xo xo! So this site marked your response as spam when all you did was make lots of hearts! But it should show up now in the comments. Spam me with your hearts!

 **Night** -Me too! Thank you so much my love for the review! Kisses and love and light to you with a side of cornbread!

 **Guest** – Here you go my love! Happy reading!

 **3DayEventer** – Thank you love! Im getting myself together. I need Iyanla Vanzant to come fix my life!

 **Raven's Serenity** – You are a doll! Thank you so much for taking the time out to commit to my stories and my work. I really do appreciate it. Especially from another writer and you have so much on your plate! So I really do appreciate it when you review back to me. Thank you so much love! Many blessings and best wishes.

 **Sesshymaruuu** – Thank you so much my love! Get hyped for this new chapter! Im all up in your emails! (I'm putting this in my intro!)

 **Nawnana** – Thank you love I greatly appreciate your words. And I know! When I was writing it I was like make it believable.

And I'm so honored and blessed to be your favs! I'm going to need you when I unleash my book.

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 39 Followers**

1999

LoliZombie

PandaWarMaster

shigataganai

Sitara Ayrwen

* * *

 **Thank you Chapter 39 Favs**

1999

tashiolove

MissLynn95

PandaWarMaster

X-PANIC

shigataganai

Sitara Ayrwen

baby-kitsune9

Half Winged Angel in Despair

* * *

 **Check my profile** for scheduled story update times, disclaimers, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

 **Review, Fav, Follow for Updates.** 3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Stout**

* * *

"Put me down Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled into the dark cloudy night as Inuyasha carried her across the street towards his car. Her face was hot, and the world was slightly spinning as she focused on bringing her body upright while still being held tightly in his grasp.

Inuyasha ignored her in favor of just getting her safely away from the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. Her long hair flung messily around and brushed against his nose causing a slight tickle on the edge. Her body still carried the flavors of the bar that made him grimace. He looked about at the people watching them as he hauled her towards his parked car on the far side of the street.

"Let me go!" Kikyo pushed and wiggled against him until her fingers grew hot with purple flair. The warning came through her skin against the thin hairs on Inuyasha's neck. "Now!" She demanded with dangerous intent.

Inuyasha immediately put her down having felt the rise in her spiritual reiki. The lights from the lamp post illuminated her abnormal untamed frame. His piercing golden eyes glared back at the estranged woman as she tried to fix her vision by closing and opening her eyes slowly. "What the hell is your problem, Kikyo!" He yelled uncaring of the pedestrians that walked deliberately by to gawk at them.

Kikyo took a few stumbling steps away and worked quickly to tidy her appearance. She pulled down her red coat and finger combed her hair back from her reddened enflamed face. Her dark chocolate eyes looked upon him with a mixture of emotions that Inuyasha couldn't make out. "My problem!" She repeated, pulling her purse towards her roughly as she finally got her bearings and looked at him. The slight feel of nausea rose in her throat as the world finally settled and came to stop before her. Her anger giving her something strong and heavy to anchor her down to her current situation. "I told you everything you needed to know! Your precious Kagome is fine! She will call you in the morning! But you just can't take my word for it." She replied pointing to him with annoyance. "You just decided to show up and just…kidnap me away like some spoiled brat!" She yelled accusingly with an outstretched finger. "You got what you wanted! Kagome will call you first thing in the morning. She is ok. Now, go away Inuyasha!"

"Kidnap?" Inuyasha asked incredulously while watching her turn her back on him and walk away _. How much did she have to drink?_ "You're bat shit crazy if that's what you think!" He walked forward and put his hands on her shoulder to get her attention. A flash of purple light grew, and his hand was pushed away from her body. A slight stinging crept along his hands as he looked in astonishment at what she had done. He stepped back with wide eyes and watched as Kikyo spun around and pinned him down with a hard gaze.

"Don't touch me!" She growled lowly at him. Kikyo leveled him with her gaze. Her jaw was stiff as she watched him battle with himself. She watched his ears deflate on his head. Her heart lurched at his hurt and confused expression. But her heart also was holding onto the thin strings keeping it together. Everything inside of her was hurting and she had spent much time at the bar trying to make sense of it all. She had reached a conclusion regarding her own muddled feelings and it left a bitter taste like that of wax in her throat. No amount of alcohol could burn her shameful feelings away or erase the surprisingly fond memories she managed to create. And finally, when she thought she had found some reprieve against her inner turmoil, the one that stir up trouble showed up at her sacred temple. His concern for her sister was overwhelming and was of no fault of anyone's. But it stung her heart in places she didn't know existed. It stung because her feelings were an act of admittance in themselves. The truth was there pumping loudly in her ears.

Somehow.

Somewhere.

She began to love Inuyasha.

Shame soon came to her insides on a destructive wave. This was probably what her sister was referring to. Her sister's words decided to creep up her spine and the hurt followed the pathway. She swallowed the sensation of sadness and fought down her shame. Her sister didn't know shit about her and neither did Inuyasha. Inuyasha was not here for her. He was here for Kagome.

The sadness, the regret, the disappointment, the heartbreak…it all swam inside of her threatening to come up with the vomit she fought hard to keep down. Anger was the only thing keeping her steady now. Anger was always there to provide strength and clarity. Her mind had finally decided to be quiet because of its mighty presence. But this time it would come at a cost of possibly her friendship with the hanyou before her. The world righted itself and she focused now on his rigid frame. Her chapped lips quivered as she repeated herself for the last time. "Go home, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide immediately as he took two cautionary steps backwards. He could only look at her as he felt the rise in her reiki. His own body flexed, and aura rose up in defense at the threat she presented to him. He could see her hurting before him. He could feel it even. It made the air thick and unsavory as if the oxygen was leaving this place and refilling itself with carbon dioxide. Her eyes were dark reminding him of the first encounters he had with her when they were nothing but strangers. "Kikyo?" He whispered working his mind to think quickly of how he got into this situation and why she was behaving this way.

He and his family had been worried about Kagome's disappearance which was uncharacteristically like her. Usually, Kagome rushed home to get Rin but, tonight that wasn't the case. Her obsessive motherly phone calls ended around 11pm. He sat in the living room watching Rin sleep on the couch as his father called Sesshomaru to see if she had made it to his restaurant. Their auras poured over Rin to keep her sleep and from stretching her aura outwards in search of Kagome. The bond between the two would be draining on the poor pup and so they all did their best to provide comfort to the little pup so she wouldn't become upset. Izayoi poured them all some tea as they waited for information under the gentle light of the lamps lit around the room. But the prick didn't answer. Kikyo had come in looking afraid as well as she tried to reach out. The woman paced the whole first floor filling the air with concern and worry despite the composed features on her face.

Several times he stopped to grab her and get her to sit down. Her worrying was making him and his father anxious. All they wanted to know was where she was. If Kagome was with his brother than it was fine. He knew she was in the safest location. Had this had happened a few months ago, his pride would have been uncontainable because of the thought of the two alone at night. It would have bothered him and jealously would have dug underneath his skin with the sharpness of his pointed claws for weeks until it faded away. But his pride also locked down his will to speak out and say anything to Kagome until he no longer saw her in that way. But that was a completely different story as he sat next to the one woman that challenged his instincts.

Inuyasha had looked over at Kikyo's worried frame and touched her skin to soothe her as she too lent her aura to her niece in comfort. Her scent filled the space between them and quietly sang a lullaby of its own to him. The warmth of her outer thigh pressed against him gave his mind something else to focus on besides the worry. He watched her knee bounce as she spoke lightly in the living room to Izayoi. Suddenly, Kikyo was up and out the door saying she needed to do something. She was vague as she exited the mansion in a whirlwind of red cloth.

Instinct begged him to go with her. He shared a look with his father who suspected something as well as they followed her to the door in haste. Kikyo held her phone tightly in her grasp as she all but ran out of their home. Kikyo told them in her stride to stay there and that she would take care of everything. Of course, they baulked at her suggestion. But she made it clear that this was a sibling thing. Her eyes were filled with concern and he knew something had happened or was happening. His father lay his hand on his shoulder to stop him from chasing her as she ran outside. His old man told him to be patient and that something wasn't right.

Soon after she left, his father had received a message that Kagome was indeed with Sesshomaru by none other than Naraku via phone call. That unsettled them all. His father asked him about Kikyo and if he said anything to her. Naraku admitted to having asked for her presence. Then he decidedly said his adieus and hung up as quickly as he had called. His father went into his study and started making phone calls to his brother and to a few associates. Izayoi collected Rin for the night and took her to bed upstairs, doing her best to provide matronly comfort to the kit. Inuyasha made up his mind to go after Kikyo but she was already gone. Her scent had vanished most likely from her own doings.

Fear for her safety swelled inside of him and gripped his lungs. Kagome may be safe. He wouldn't doubt that if Naraku said it. Naraku was many things but he wasn't a lair. Granted, he stretched the truth quite often but he never out right lied especially to them. Naraku was a great friend growing up but somewhere he turned but remained loyal to them. So, he knew Kagome was not to be harmed. But Kikyo… was another matter. He said nothing about the fate of Kikyo. If he knew Naraku, he knew Kikyo was running literally into something plotted for her and mostly to be used against his adversaries in some way. Her quick disappearance and Naraku's sudden tossed bone were just too coincidental.

Worry had clawed at his guts and the midnight oil had burned too long for his liking. Kagura had texted him to come get Kikyo from her bar. She explained that Kikyo had a little bit too much. To say this news quite shocked him was an understatement. To hear that where Kikyo had wound up said many words regarding her state since the last time they spoke. He had got off the phone earlier with Kikyo after her disturbed short response to the situation regarding the disappearance of Kagome. He knew something was amiss and that Kikyo needed help. Naraku had done something for sure and may have touched on a nerve that was keeping Kikyo from going back to her old ways. So he came as quickly as he could, throwing on whatever he had to get to her. Only for her response to be…this.

Inuyasha looked at her in the cool night air as she stared at him like an angry hurt wild animal backed into a corner. The scent of smoke and alcohol still rested upon her clothes and skin. The vicious warning of her mighty power simmered ready to be used. Despite whatever she said, Inuyasha knew something ruinous had happened. Something that drove the normally stoic strong woman into this state of insanity. But what could it be? But more importantly why didn't she let him help her?

This pained him a bit. That she would disregard their friendship and not come to him for help. He had proven to her that he was her friend just as she had to him. He could trust her with many things, why didn't she feel the same way? Why fight him like this? Over the course of the year, she had been there for him. Her place had become a hideaway where he could make a mess and watch her throw paint everywhere like an artistic maniac. He would lay on her couch and spill his guts in the privacy of her loft as she would paint away humming and speaking in whispers to him. But the way she was responding to him now was alien. It also dare he say hurt.

"Kikyo?" He said as he reached out again as she backed away raising her hands in warning.

Kikyo looked about as a few people stopped to look at them. Someone pulled out their phone and started to point at them. She swallowed hard and put her hands down knowing that a scene was not needed here. Panic swelled in her chest at the idea of another scandal rolling out onto the news. Panic that Inuyasha would be ruined somehow because of her. He didn't deserve it but her heart was raging against her better judgement at the moment. Kikyo dispelled her aura focused on fixing the mess that she made. The buzz in her body was slowly losing its edge. She slowly put her hands down and held herself before walking slowly towards Inuyasha.

"I'm fine Inuyasha." She said in a whisper as she got close enough to him to dispel any worrying glances or draw anymore onlookers. "I promise Inuyasha. Kagome is fine and will be home later to answer your questions. Come morning, you can see for yourself." She responded with a little bit of aggression in her voice.

Inuyasha looked about as well following Kikyo's train of sight and realized the situation. Annoyance covered his expression at the audacity at someone who just took a photo with their phone. They could see Kikyo had been upset and no one thought to come over and say something or to help her. But they decided to take a photo instead and scurry away after he gave them a deadly look. A low growl immitted from his throat and he bared his claws at one lady who scurried out of sight.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." Kikyo responded with a sigh on her lips as she slowly backed away and turned around to walk down the street.

Inuyasha frustratingly rubbed his fingers through his hair watching her walk away. His foot moved forward but he stopped himself knowing that it wouldn't end well if he followed. He was at a loss as to what to do. Everything inside of his was yelling at him to not let her get away and to deal with the matter. "You should come home too." He said but his words fell on the wind.

* * *

Kagura sat silently in the dark twirling the hard pieces of ice in her glass as she contemplated the night. Her rear was placed on the edge of a window sill and her legs were propped up on the other side of the edge while the other foot sat on a wooden table. The lights were out except for a few the illuminated her bar. Tables were wiped down and chairs were flipped to rest on the tops. The scent of some disinfect cleaner and lemon wafted in the room underneath the large fans that twirled above in the ceiling.

She sat quietly in the far corner looking out of the window into the night. It was a bit early for her to have closed down but she had called for an emergency and kicked everyone out of her joint. But it was an emergency. She needed to think about a few things that were spiraling out of control. Red eyes gleamed as she watched the taxis and few cars left on the street go to and fro, occasionally lighting her figure behind the crooked blinds of her window. A glass of scotch warmed her hands and her mind roamed to her friend.

"Kikyo…you fool." She whispered with a sadness in her tone. The edge of her glass rose to her red lips as she took a slow sip.

She knew very well what was going on with Kikyo. Her mind went back to the moment when Inuyasha walked into the room. How quickly the woman's demeanor changed. But more importantly the look in her eyes. Shock, hope, affection, panic and despair. She could see it all before the wall came up in Kikyo's expression. The hardness of her eyes was something out of nightmare's. Kagura watched the armor move into place but the alcohol in her body was preventing her from fully getting it together. Kikyo was a mess but she genuinely loves and cares in her own way. She knew it was to be true because truly she and Kikyo were one and the same.

Kagura chanced a glance down to her phone that lay by her foot on the wooden table. Despite the sorrow, betrayal, and anger she felt she still hoped and prayed it would buzz with the familiar sound that took up years of her life. But she knew like every other night, it would not ring. It would not buzz or light up with the name of the demon to whom her heart was given. By whom her heart was also crushed.

Kagura looked away quickly to focus her mind on something else, anything else. Already she could feel her heart breaking again in her chest. Her lungs constricted painfully and her stomach felt uneasy. She swiftly took another sip of her drink and leaned back against the window. Already the beautiful and painful memories of the wolf and his infatuation with the wind played in her mind. For decades, they crossed paths and danced. Of course, she would taunt Kouga with just a flick of her fan. Like a true canine, he had to prove himself. He loved chasing the wind. And despite what the wind would say, she loved the chase he gave. She had seen and experienced with him many of Japan's historic events. Many Lords came and went during the feudal era. Green hills and valleys had turned into modest villages and concrete cities. When the great attack on Hiroshima happened, she heard his loud mournful cry. It carried on her back and stretched across the land; echoing the deep sadness of everyone affected. Now they had grown into another time. Things had changed. Or so she thought.

Kouga had come to her one night asking for her help. A rarity. It was a night like the one she was currently drowning in. Dark, late, and ominous to say the least. She was closing her bar down for the night and the wolf howled at her front door. Of course, she was curious as to his plight. He didn't necessarily need anything except the ear she would lend him. He was going through a lot with the new title and role of pack leader and soon to be king. She listened and of course gave it to him straight. He had come to her with worries that had yet to come into fruition. Perceived threats that were simply threats of the imagination…or so she thought.

Somehow…somewhere…their playful cat and mouse bond changed. They conversed and shared many things. Lamenting over the new and reminiscing the ways of the old. Kouga understood her very much. This new world caged them somehow. Two beings that were meant to be free and roam. It was hard separating from him that night. She knew they had shared way more than they ever originally intended. They shared their joys, their sorrows, their memories of the past, and their wishes for the future. The wolf she could tell was lonely despite being surrounded by his very large pack. Whereas she was lonely having lived through everything with barely anybody to validate her experiences. But that all changed each time he howled at her door and came to visit. Kouga would come by, they would share in on a drink and then he would leave. Each time, the hours spent got longer and longer until the night blended into day.

Kouga had become her best friend and lover. He would spend every moment he could in Paris with her. When she closed her bar down for the night he was there to help her. At first, they spent much time in the hills and the mountains like the old days before slowly she started to wake up next to him in his den and underneath his furs. When he was nestled in her heart, she took him to her place high above the world in the sky surrounded by glass where they could see the horizon and the clouds. His scent lathered everything in her home and she knew for a fact her scent permeated his furs and drew many curious questions from his pack members. And when he went back home to his pack, the tables had turned. The wind began to follow the wolf. She flew alongside him to the states and was welcomed by many wolves who were curious and excited by her nature. It thrilled her and being surrounded by so many good people gave her hope. Hope that the wolf and the wind would forever be as one. Being with him was everything she could have ever ask for. But it was not to last.

Kagura looked between the blinds out at the dark sky where the moon rested. His pack elders let him and her know that his duty would come before them on a constant basis. Of course, she did what was in her nature and mocked them announcing how free the wolf was and reminding Kouga that he could be whoever and whatever he wanted. He tried his best to fight them and to prove them wrong but traditions and legacies proved to be too strong of an offense and he was defeated. And so he was to be engaged to the princess and she was to be left alone once more.

Kagura sneered as her eyes began to sting with unfallen tears. The sight of the moon began to blur as a few slipped out. Kagura placed her drink down and clasped both of her hands together as if she was going to pray. Pray that she could continue to keep herself together. Her forehead came down and rested on her fist as her shoulders shook. She wrestled against the slowly breaking barrier of raw emotions that were once tucked securely away in the far reaches of her mind. A garbled sound caught in her throat as she began to cry.

She cried not for their bleak circumstances of her relationship but because she knew she was weak in her will and this angered her. She knew that all he had to do was walk right back through those wooden doors and howl at the moon before her. She would accept him with open arms without care of the other woman or the backlash her heart would suffer from his departure back to his reality. Like she had done almost every night since he announced his engagement. Why? It was simple and complex at the same time. She loved him.

Kagura shook from her own thoughts and pain in her chest. It hurt her so bad that he would do this to her but she just kept letting him do it. She hurt knowing that he too was suffering. When he rested his head at night between her bosom, he also lay down his secrets, desires, and fears at her alter. Kouga expressed how he hated being engaged to the princess and how much pressure he felt from his pack relations to do and say things he would never have thought of doing. He was trying to do his best and he swore to her he never laid a hand on the princess. He couldn't do it. Everything within him wouldn't allow it. But it was his duty and expected of him to do what was called upon him. Eventually he would have to and they both would surely break then. It would also cost him his heart and who he was as a demon to do so. And so at least for a little bit he got to keep a part of himself and share it with her at night in the privacy of the night sky and the languid clouds. And she selfishly got to be with him and pretend that they were together again.

Kagura pulled her hands back and wiped her tears on the back of her hands. But now even that was ruined. Naraku came and did something that kept the wolf away from her. Now he never visited and never called. A few of his pack members would come visit when they were in town but that was it. They would whisper to her kindly about Kouga's current moody state and look at her with hope that she would just blow in and fix it. But she couldn't. He was committed to his responsibility now. She couldn't destroy that for him especially if for whatever reason he was now trying to make things work. Kouga was doing the right thing despite everything in her body screaming at him to let go and be free. The old Kagura wouldn't have gave a damn but she truly loved him and wanted him to find himself.

 ** _Knock Knock_**

Kagura sniffled and pulled back her emotions to look at the door. She cursed underneath her breath at having been caught off guard. She stretched her aura and curiously flexed it towards the door. An aura flared and she precariously got up off the window ledge with a glare aimed at the doors. She wiped her face and did her best to pull it together before reaching for her doors. It didn't make sense to completely hide that she had been crying because she knew the scent of tears was too strong to mask. Kagura took a deep breath to gather herself before moving forward. She deactivated her demonic seals and unlocked the doors before opening them quickly. The light from a nearby lamp post filled the entrance as she did her best to stare down the demon in front of her.

"Back so soon?" She greeted dryly.

"Cut the crap, Kagura." Inuyasha spoke with his fists shoved in his jacket pockets. His golden eyes took her in before softening at her complexion and the scent of salty tears. "I really need a minute."

Kagura bit the inside of her cheek in contemplation. Inuyasha was a very prideful demon. Him coming to her like this spoke a lot about the topic at hand. Even now he seemed nervous and embarrassed standing in her doorway with his fuzzy ears flickering about on the top of his head. "Come in." She whispered sympathetically as she stepped out of the way and allowed him inside. Once he walked in she looked about to make sure no one else was around before she closed and locked the doors behind him.

Inuyasha looked through the darkness and saw where Kagura had nested. He made his way to her table in the back where her glass of scotch and phone sat. Along the way he grabbed a chair and sat it down in front of the table. Kagura went to the bar and grabbed a cold stout that she knew he liked. She walked over to the table and offered him the drink before climbing back up into her spot. Inuyasha popped the top off with his claw before taking a swig of the soothing beverage and leaning forward stiffly onto the table. Kagura eyed him warily knowing this conversation might require my scotch by the looks of his posture. An eerie amount of time crept by as they sat in silence. She looked out of the window and he studied the bubbles in his beer. Red and golden eyes glowed brightly among the darkness of her bar.

"What do you know about Naraku?"

Kagura turned to look down at Inuyasha with a hardened gaze ready to prepare a defense. "Many things." She responded tartly.

"You know what I mean, Kagura." He responded angrily causing her glare. Inuyasha sighed and looked at his hands before directing his serious gaze up at her. "Kagome was missing and not answering her phone calls for hours. Kagome has an OCD about not checking in on Rin or letting us know where she is at all times. Suddenly, Kikyo gets a message no doubt telling her where Kagome is and she leaves by herself. I get a message from your brother that Kagome is fine and that Kikyo is needed. Sesshomaru calls to tell us where she is after realizing that we haven't heard from Kagome at all. Kikyo goes missing for a few hours and winds up here drinking away." Inuyasha explained as he also tried to make sense of it to himself. "What is your brother doing?" He demanded.

Kagura sneered at him and turned away unable to look into his concerned gaze. Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair in frustration to her antics. He knew Kagura was not a snitch but she had to feel something for her friend. She could at least give him something. "Come on, Kagura. I'm running on empty here." He whispered.

Kagura mulled his words over and dared a glance at the half demon. True to his statement he looked worn under the guise of darkness. She wondered if he knew anything but by the way he laid down his last statement she knew he was as lost in the woods as a loose baby pig. Kagura turned back to the window and combed over her thoughts mentally. She needed to unfortunately be very careful of what she said. While she did care greatly for the Tashio's and their undying loyalty, she also was loyal to her brother. No matter how big of a pain in her backside he was. He still had her back and she didn't exactly disagree with his plans. Just his delivery sucked majority of the time.

"You're so blind Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up from the table after being startled by her voice. Her eyes were upon him now with an intensity of a bright cosmic star. "Ok…" He asked as he waved his hand for her to elaborate.

Kagura picked up her drink and held it in her hands. "Dogs I tell you." She muttered before taking a sip. "You and my brother aren't that different you know."

"That's' a lie!" Inuyasha rebutted loudly. "Your brother is the biggest di-" His voice fell flat at the sinister look that shined upon her face.

"My brother is many things! Yes, he has done terrible and malicious things. Yes, he has even stuck his nose in places it didn't belong and have even gotten in the middle of my affairs claiming that he is trying to keep me safe or trying to teach me a lesson about how cruel and cold this world is to us. I know. But he has done everything to keep the people he cares about safe and comfortable." She pointed out with a sharp talon directed at him. "Let's not forget its him that is keeping the nasty world underground so that these people can live their regular boring lives in safe ignorance. Let's not pretend he didn't help your family when you needed it." She spat at him harshly.

Inuyasha was taken aback at her response but not completely caught off guard. He has known them both his whole life. His father having treated them like they were his own and supported them in whatever they chose to do. He looked to the woman who use to take him for rides on her feather when he was just a pup or fight his brother with her dancing blades just for the hell of it. She also kept Naraku from going too far at times being his only voice of reason besides his father stepping in.

Kagura took in a heavy breath to control her anger knowing that the residue of it stemmed from a completely different subject. Inuyasha did not deserve her ire. "Naraku has done a lot to protect me. You know our own father was a cruel demon. Naraku has had to bear a lot of sins and unfortunately it has caused him to be the way he is today. But he is still good despite what you all believe. Just misguided is all."

"He's still an annoying malicious murderous asshole." Inuyasha snickered. "And I'm not crazy like he is!" Inuyasha huffed while crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

Kagura chuckled at this and shook her head. "But when you were a pup, she sure followed after that crazy malicious murderous asshole."

Inuyasha's ears lowered at this and his cheeks grew hot. "I didn't know any better!" Inuyasha leaned forward and looked at Kagura. "Now can you just tell me at least what he is planning with Kikyo."

Kagura rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. She pulled away and sat her glass down. Concern etched on her face. "Nothing. I told him to leave her out of his schemes. He said he needed her mind and her position on the court to move something into motion but he promised no harm would come to her as long as she played her part."

"Which is?" Inuyasha egged as Kagura's foot began to bounce against the ledge of the window indicating that she was really thinking.

"I don't know." She said shaking her head. "When Naraku is doing things he doesn't exactly leave a paper trail or let me know what he's up to. He just asks favors of me and keeps to his promises. He needed my help this time and I told him to make sure Kikyo did not get hurt. He promised me no harm will come to her. So clearly tonight he kept to his promise. She came to my bar safe and sound. Granted she was a bit out of it but she was safe."

Inuyasha wanted to comment. Naraku said no harm will come to her but clearly he meant physical harm. Kikyo may have been physically safe but her mind on the other hand. Inuyasha thought about her strange reactions that night. Something happened between the time she left and the time she made it to the bar. "What did he ask you to do?" Inuyasha asked switching tactics while taking a big swallow of his beer.

Kagura bit her lip in thought and shrugged not seeing anything too incriminating in what she had done. "This morning he had me mix a drink that would go undetected by a demon's palette but will knockout a light weight. He also told me to keep an eye out occasionally for Kaguya Utomi and let him know if she's out here forcing pregnancy on herself."

"You know about that?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Of course I do." Kagura responded as she readjusted herself against the window. "I know everything that goes on in this city. I am the wind after all. I know your father wishes to step down as head of the Tashio's. Sesshomaru and yourself are in prime positions to step up and thus women are out here like vultures trying to get into that fortune of yours. Sesshomaru is apexing. The court most likely knows about and are excited about the potential heirs of the Inutashio's which means the forward progression of demon blood. Sesshomaru for whatever reason, went with it. However, he got more than he bargained for with Kaguya. I know he has tried several times to get out of the bond but he failed. Kaguya had him by his balls because of that contract that her family had with your family making her virtually indestructible and her family extremely rich and powerful. Your Alpha found a loop hole and has used Kaguya's own actions against her to void the contract. She also used Kikyo to nail Kaguya's coffin shut but Kikyo is going at a glacier pace at doing things most likely to protect her family from the fallout. Naraku wants her to move quickly but clearly she is not otherwise I wouldn't have had to ask to keep her safe." Kagura smiled as everything was coming together.

Inuyasha put his face in his hands and rubbed harshly. "Why didn't I just come here first?" He muttered to himself. "Leave it to you to know everything." He muttered as he sat back up and digested all of this information.

"Well Naraku does come to me when he really wants to know something." Kagura smirked at her own innate abilities.

Inuyasha leaned back into his chair and flexed his jaw. "So Kikyo can present agendas at court with the backing of my Alphas. Kikyo and Kimi are powerful women essentially doing the bidding of Naraku without fully knowing it. No doubt my Pop's will help Kikyo and Kimi if they need it. Especially if it involves Sesshomaru's life. But our family can't present it at court otherwise the court will see it as nepotism. So Kikyo is being used to present and push the end of my brother's contract. Naraku is using Kikyo to break up Sesshomaru and Kaguya but he needs her to do it quickly. Why does he need it done so quickly? How is he pushing Kikyo to do it? Why is it his business if Kaguya and Sesshomaru get together or not?"

Kagura looked out of the window in deep thought. "You know Kikyo better than I do." She whispered. "What do you think will push Kikyo?"

Inuyasha thought on this as he stared at his beer bottle. He began to rub it in his hands before looking up at Kagura. "Kagome and Rin."

"Well there you go. Somehow, Naraku must be using them to move Kikyo but it's still not enough to make her do things as quickly as he want her to do. Kikyo isn't afraid of Naraku clearly. And Naraku promised he would not cause harm to Kikyo."

Inuyasha growled loudly in the empty room. "But why! Why do all of this?! What could the Hitomi's have done that was so bad that Naraku cannot allow Sesshomaru and Kaguya to be together. That he's pushing for their separation just to stop the flow of money and power. Naraku's not scared of anyone so why stop this from happening? Why is it his business!?"

"Besides that his best friend is marrying a family he despises and is trying to ruin…if you look at it, it's quite Shakespearean." Kagura said as she sipped her drink. She looked to Inuyasha and watched him really think. He looked so young sitting there at the table in the darkness. His ears turning and flickering at every sound made. His large eyes conveying his emotions which he never learned to hide.

She supposed that's one reason she loved her "little brother" if you will. The world treated him cruelly and coldly from the day he was born due to his circumstances. Yet it made him stronger than them all. He was the only one out of the bunch that could wear his emotions proudly on his sleeves. He never hid anything from anybody. He gave it to you straight and he put himself out there rather he was wrong or right. He was a good kid. Kikyo needed that in her life. If she couldn't have a happy ended, that didn't mean Kikyo couldn't.

Making her decision, she tossed back her drink for the courage and swallowed wholly. She placed her cup down with a plop on the table, catching Inuyasha's attention. "Inuyasha, remember that time when you were a little pup and we took you on a trip with us through the Kita mountains near Nagano?"

Inuyasha thought back on his childhood. "Yeah….all those crazy birds were everywhere." He picked up his beer and took another swig of it and swallowed with a sigh.

"And you got so mad you attacked them before we could step in." Kagura explained while watching Inuyasha looked even more lost than he was before he had come in.

"Yeah but because they attacked my mother first." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly placing his nearly empty bottle down onto the table. "She didn't do anything to them. They just decided they wanted my father's pelt on her shoulders and that she was a worthless human. They started attacking us first. But what does that-"

"Why would you think Naraku would be any different?" She asked thoughtfully.

"What?" He asked seemingly breathlessly. "This is different though. That's my mom. I lov-" He grew silent as Kagura raised both her eye brows and flicked her feather on the top of her head as her sign that he hit the nail on the head. "No way!" Inuyasha muttered in disbelief as he thought back over everything. "He can't really love her? Really?" His voice went strangely high in pitch at the notion. "But she's so…good and nice? She saves children for God's sake!"

Kagura didn't say anything but shrugged her shoulders. "You love who you love. We can't help that so much. But my brother loves Marie very much and so do I. She responded with a smirk as Inuyasha fumbled in his jacket for his phone. Immediately, he began looking up Naraku's girlfriend Marie's background.

"You won't find anything on the internet about it." Kagura explained as she crossed her arms over her chest. "My brother is going to kill me but he needs help in fixing things the right way and you need to be there for Kikyo. She needs somebody in her corner."

Inuyasha stopped looking at the statement she made. "What?"

Kagura sighed and slipped down off the window ledge to the floor. She braced her hands behind her on the edge of the window before pushing her body forward to stand in front of the table. "Marie was trying to open a clinic for half-demons. It would have been the first of its kind. It would have been dedicated solely to the research and health of mothers, demons and hanyou children to improve their survival from birth to young adulthood. As you know, the Hitomi's hate hanyous and are for the purity of the demon race. Long story short, the Hitomi's destroyed Marie's dream by using all measures to block her clinic and they are making it difficult for Marie to work as a doctor on any continent and discrediting her families practice. They attacked her lively hood and character. Naraku found out about it and now he's out to destroy them but make it so they can't hurt anyone else. He has already cut their investors and backers off. He is destroying their companies from the inside out with his planted goons. He is purchasing their businesses to get the Hitomi's working for him." Kagura leaned forward across the table and took his unfinished beer. She swished it around to see how much was left inside before finishing the bottle off. She swallowed the stout and licked her lips from the flavor. "He is stripping them down to nothing and the last thing he needs is for his best friend to accidently save their assess from his finishing blow by some damn contract and take the Yomi's down with them." She growled out as her eyes took on a seriousness.

Inuyasha sat in silence as her words filtered through his ears. "You both still think the Yomi's had something to do with their own family's deaths?"

"I know that two strong people don't just die like that and leave nothing behind. And their families didn't exactly go looking for them." Kagura snarled. "We all use to be so close before they were taken from us. They were some of the few people in the world really trying to make things better." She pursed her lips. "I don't know if they did or didn't. Naraku believes they did. I don't know if he has proof or not but you know once his mind is made up about something, you can't stop him. He's going to hit them where he knows they will hurt for centuries. He wants them to live so that they can witness their own demise and that means making sure that the pup gets every penny owed to her." Kagura nodded her head in agreement with her own words. "I will make sure no one gets in the way of that from happening."

Inuyasha took her threat laced in her words seriously. He knew what she was saying. _Don't interfere with this._ Inuyasha chose to switch to the bigger issue present. Marie and Naraku. It made perfect sense in the same way that it didn't. To know that he was destroying the Hitomi's by stopping them from marrying his brother was to also admit that Naraku was very much in love and would do anything for his woman and that included killing foreign investors and loyalists to the Hitomi's. "Does she know…does she know this side of him?"

"She has an idea I think but I know for sure she does not know how dark Naraku is or how far he is willing to go. But she sees the good in him. She believes in him and she is the only thing I believe that keeps him grounded and from slipping completely away. When he killed our father, he promised me that no one will ever take advantage or hurt us again. He has kept his promise thus far but at the cost of his soul." She lamented as she looked at the clock on the wall by her bar before turning back to Inuyasha. "So Marie has my protection too. She's a great girl. He needs her love just like Kikyo needs yours."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide open as he looked at her. A stutter was on his lips. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Now get up and get out! I have had enough of dogs and canines for one day!" She snapped as she grabbed her glass and his bottle.

"What are you trying to say!?" Inuyasha asked as he immediately stood up and picked his chair up. He placed it back on top of the table like before. "Do you know what was wrong with Kikyo? Why she's acting this way?"

"You idiot!" Kagura responded as she tossed the bottle into recycling and placed the glass in the sink. She walked over to the door and undid the seal and locks again. She opened the door wide open beckoning him to leave now. "If my brother can feel love and you can feel love…what makes you think Kikyo is any different? Now get out!" With that she pulled him out with her demon strength and all put pushed him outside with her hand on the back of his head.

Inuyasha turned around to see the door slam in his face. His ears perked up on his head at the sound. He ran his hands over the back of his head still feeling Kagura's tight manly grip on his skull. Before his mind was racing to put together this large puzzle but now for once his mind had turned elsewhere. He was no longer thinking about Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, Naraku, schemes, his businesses, his problems, etc. All of that went silent and only one thing came to his mind.

Kikyo.

He stood outside in the cool night staring at the ground beneath his feet. Kagura knew Kikyo and so he trusted that what Kagura said was true. And if it was true then it would explain a lot in her actions and why she ran away. His mind went over everything she had done. From her playful behavior in the privacy of her loft to the pained expression on her face that night as they separated. She kept saying that Kagome was ok and he kept trying to tell her that he knew and didn't come here for that. He came here for her. But she didn't exactly get his message. A slow smile etched on his lips until he felt like an idiot because he could feel his own smirk grow on his face. The realization popped into his brain regarding his own feelings. Suddenly a buzz in his pocket alerted him and he reached for his phone. The smile on his face having grown even bigger at the simple message on the screen.

 **Kikyo: I'm sorry. I'm home so you don't need to worry.**

Inuyasha looked at his phone as the idea of something new flourished on his radar. It's one thing to think you are in love with someone but its another to know someone loves you. The idea that of all people it was Kikyo that may love him was a lot to take in. She was fun, she was smart, she was dark at times and her sense of humor needed some work but he wouldn't have her any other way. She was Kikyo. Nothing less and nothing more.

He wouldn't let her go through whatever anyone was planning against her. First and fore-most she was his friend. Her certainly didn't let his friends go at things alone without his help or support. Kikyo had been facing down his family, the Utomi's, the Yomi's and now Naraku all by herself. No wonder she was the way she was. He damned sure wasn't going to let Kikyo face any more of them by herself. He was going to be next to her no matter what. But before they went any further, he needed to address a few things. "I'm on the way." He muttered. But first he needed to make a phone call.

Inuyasha put the device on speaker as it rung. His call went right to voice mail but he didn't care. "Kouga...wake the hell up. We need to fight something out." He said before hanging up.


End file.
